November Rain
by pepper0324
Summary: A chance encounter on the side of the road leads Maggie and Tara on a lifetime of friendship and love. Starts before the apocalypse but will happen in the story. Tara/Maggie will be there for each other from the beginning. Other characters will appear as they do in the show. AU. Might be slow burn. Fluff. Sex in later chapters. Warning: Tara g!p so don't read if you don't like
1. Dreams

Dreams - The Cranberries

* * *

Tara Chambler drove down the lonely road in her black 69' Camaro, enjoying the last minute joy ride. The Saturday night sky felt comfortable on her skin as the wind rolled through her hair. She went over in her head what had just happened an hour ago.

Tara had just broken up with yet another girlfriend. Her ex-girlfriend Alice was a nice girl but she wanted more than Tara was ready to give. So Tara went to go see her with the premise of breaking the news to her gently. Instead, Alice had pounced on her as soon as she had walked through the door.

Tara was not one to say no to sex so she went along with it. Afterwards, she quickly got dressed and told Alice that she wanted to break up. Alice got mad and threw a few things at Tara as she ran out the door and out of the girl's life.

Tara knew she should have been smoother about the whole thing but it was done. Tara was sure her sister, Lilly, would reprimand her when she got to the apartment they shared together. Lilly hated it when Tara slept around and acted like a player. She would lecture Tara on how she needed to settle down and start a family.

Tara wasn't exactly sure if those were ever in her plans for the future. Maybe if she met the right girl who could calm her down enough.

Tara laughed to herself as she turned on the radio. After flipping through the stations, she settled on an Aerosmith song, turning the volume as loud as it would go, and just enjoyed driving her sports car. Her car was her most prized possession besides her motorcycle, and driving always helped clear her head.

As Tara drove on, she noticed a small red car coming up at the side of the road. Its hazard lights were blinking as Tara saw the car had a flat tire.

Tara saw a young woman step out, clearly distressed over her current predicament. Tara could tell just from shine of her headlights and the full moon that this woman was stunningly beautiful.

Tara pulled her Camaro over in front of the young woman's Honda. She stepped out as the the other woman eyed her suspiciously. Tara gave the mystery girl her most charming smile.

"Hey, need some help? I see you have a flat tire. A beautiful woman like you shouldn't be out here by yourself, especially at night," Tara said as she walked up to the young woman, holding her hand out.

The woman shook her hand, a bit uncertain about the stranger in front of her. Tara couldn't help but check out this girl. She was a solid ten in her book with the perfect body to match.

"I won't hurt you, I promise. I'm Tara Chambler by the way. I can change that tire for you if you have a spare," Tara smiled as she saw the other woman's body relax a bit.

"Hi. I'm Maggie Greene. I was trying to call my step brother to help me but I can't reach him," Maggie told her as she held out her phone which had low signal. Tara smiled at her again, and Maggie realized how warm those brown eyes were.

"Well, I'm here so pop the trunk and I can get started," Tara laughed as Maggie gave her a small, shy smile. Maggie went to open the back as Tara waited at the trunk. Tara didn't expect it to shoot up so quickly and the trunk hit her in the face.

"Motherfucker!" Tara shouted as she rubbed her chin which took the brunt of the force from the trunk.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry. I should have warned you that it opens up crazy. Are you ok?" Maggie ran to Tara, inspecting her face.

"I'm fine...I'm fine. It's probably nothing," Tara felt her face blush as Maggie placed her hands on her to see if she was okay.

'So smooth, Chambler,' Tara thought to herself. Maggie was looking intently at her as if she was trying to see through to her. She looked into Maggie's green eyes and felt like she could get lost in those eyes forever.

'Woah! Where did that come from? Shake it off, Chambler,' Tara immediately broke up their intimate moment as she moved away from Maggie with a small smile. Tara then began to dig in the truck for the spare tire. After a few minutes, she took out the spare and set it on the ground.

Tara then went to her Camaro to get a jack and wrench out of her tool box in the trunk. She closed the sports car's trunk with a soft thud and then set the tools down by the spare.

"This shouldn't take too long," Tara promised as she took off her blue plaid shirt revealing the black tank top underneath.

"Take all the time you need," Maggie could barely form the words as her mind took in Tara's form. She felt her face redden a bit when she realized that she was checking out Tara, but she couldn't help it. Tara was hot. She had muscles in all the right places, a few tattoos on her arms, and those baggy jeans paired with the tank top made Maggie think impure thoughts. Tara definitely gave off that bad girl appeal.

Maggie watched intently as Tara went to work to change her tire. She had to admit that Tara did intrigue her. She also had a cute smile, and Maggie couldn't help but notice how hot Tara looked working on her car.

Maggie knew from a young age that she was attracted to both men and women. She hadn't dated much because her father was strict. Although, he knew about her bisexuality and accepted her for it. The only real serious relationship she had, ended badly since everyone in her family hated her ex-boyfriend. After a while, Maggie could see why. Mark had been a big jerk, and she still couldn't get rid of him even though she told him it was over countless times.

Maggie stood back and appreciated Tara as she went to work. She watched Tara's muscles as they flexed to her movements. She could feel a warm feeling in her stomach that traveled below. She turned away, embarrassed that Tara had that effect on her. Maggie had just met the woman after all.

Tara noticed how Maggie watched her and just smirked. She was sure that Maggie was checking her out, which she didn't mind at all. Maybe this night would get better after all.

Tara took the flat tire off, putting it into the trunk of the Honda. Tara gave Maggie a smile as she then went to work putting on the spare tire. Maggie felt butterflies in her stomach when she saw Tara's charming smile. She knew she couldn't let Tara leave without finding out her number at least.

Maggie tried to calm herself down a bit, she wasn't even sure if Tara was interested in her. Although she could of sworn that she saw Tara checking her out when they had first met.

Maggie decided to let Tara make the first move since she didn't want to seem too desperate. Plus, maybe she wasn't Tara's type. Tara seemed like she could have any girl she wanted, Maggie just wished she would want her.

Maggie decided to try to make some small talk so she could learn some more about Tara, "So what do you do for a living?" Maggie asked the most basic question she could think of. Plus, she was curious about what Tara did.

"I've been a Marine since I was eighteen. So for about five years. I just got back from a tour in Iraq a few weeks ago. Just got promoted to corporal ranking actually. I'll probably be sent to Afghanistan in a few months or so. But in the meantime, I'm applying to join the police force," Tara answered as she tightened the lug nuts on the new tire.

Maggie couldn't believe how Tara could sound anymore appealing than she did before. Tara was a soldier, a marine no less. That made Maggie's heart swoon, she couldn't imagine Tara not having a girlfriend already.

"What about you?" Tara grunted as she tightened the last couple of lug nuts, making sure all of them were as tight as they would go.

"I help out on my dad's farm and I'm going to school to become a veterinarian like my dad. I already help him out with the animals and stuff so why not?" Maggie explained as she watched Tara get up, cleaning her hands with her flannel shirt. She felt a bit saddened that they would soon be parting ways.

"That's pretty cool," Tara checked the tire one last time to make sure everything was in order.

"There. You're good to go now," Tara smiled at Maggie as she threw her dirty shirt into her Camaro.

Maggie grabbed her purse from the front seat of her car, "Here, let me pay you for the work you just did," she insisted as she dug into her purse for her wallet.

"Hey no way! Put that up. It was my pleasure to help you out tonight. Plus, like I said I couldn't leave a beautiful girl like you stranded on the side of the road," Tara protested as Maggie put her purse back into her car.

"Well, I have to repay you somehow," Maggie stubbornly said. Tara laughed as Maggie gave her a confused look, "What's so funny?" she asked Tara.

"Sorry, this just seems like the beginning of a bad porno. All we need is the bad music," Tara chuckled. Maggie thought it over, and then started laughing along with Tara. She had to admit, this whole scenario did seem like something that would happen in one of those videos.

"Not that I watch porn or anything," Tara laughed as Maggie gently hit her shoulder.

"I'm sure you don't," Maggie retorted as Tara just shrugged her shoulders in an innocent manner. Maggie liked Tara's sense of humor and Tara seemed easy to talk to. It almost felt she had known her a lot longer than an hour.

"Listen, if you really want to repay me, let me take you out," Tara took the plunge, she really wanted to see Maggie again. She felt this connection to the girl that she hadn't felt before with any other woman.

"Like on a date?" Maggie wondered, trying not to get her hopes up.

"If you want it to be, then hell yeah," Tara replied, excited about the possibility of seeing the beauty in front of her again.

"Yes, I would love to go on a date with you," Maggie said eagerly, almost too eagerly. Tara just laughed, glad that Maggie apparently felt the same way.

"How does Friday night sound? I'll pick you up," Tara smiled as Maggie nodded her head in agreement.

"That works for me," Maggie grabbed her phone out of her pocket, "Put your number in here," she handed Tara the phone. Tara quickly put her number in Maggie's phone before handing Maggie her iPhone so the other girl could do the same.

"Awesome! It's a date then," Tara gave her a cute smile which made Maggie weak in the knees.

Maggie didn't want to leave but she knew she should be heading back home before her father began to worry.

"I better head back home before my dad starts to worry," Maggie said with a sad smile on her face.

"Yeah, it's getting late. I'm sure my sister is wonderin' where I am," Tara agreed, she didn't want to leave Maggie but knew she would see her in a few days.

Maggie stepped forward wrapping her arms around Tara's neck, giving her a hug. Tara immediately responded by putting her arms around Maggie's waist and pulling her close. Maggie marveled at how safe she felt in Tara's arms.

After a couple of minutes, Maggie reluctantly pulled away from Tara. She decided to be a little forward, placing a soft kiss on Tara's cheek. Tara couldn't hide the big goofy grin that spread on her face. Maggie couldn't help but think how cute Tara looked.

"Thank you again for all the help. I'll see you Friday night," Maggie confirmed as she opened her door and started her car.

"Can't wait. Be sure to text me when you get home so I know you got there safely," Tara smiled as she closed Maggie's car door.

"I will," Maggie thought Tara was so sweet to already be looking after her like that. She definitely couldn't wait until Friday night to be able to hang out with Tara. Hopefully, this week would go by fast.

Maggie put her car into drive, and then headed down the road towards her house. Tara waited until Maggie was out of sight before she got into the Camaro and headed towards her apartment in the city. Both of them were daydreaming about the other as the miles went by. Tara was glad she stopped to help Maggie, while Maggie was thankful her tire was flat that night.

* * *

Maggie arrived at her house a few minutes later, parking her car in the driveway. Her father's farmhouse was impressive by most people's standards. It was a three-story white old fashioned house, with a wraparound porch. The big red barn was a few yards away. Maggie loved this house, and had plenty of happy childhood memories of this place.

She walked into the house to find her sister Beth, seated at the kitchen table, working on her math homework.

"Hey Beth," Maggie said with a big smile. She was still giddy about her chance encounter with Tara. Maggie quickly pulled out her phone to let Tara know that she made it home safely.

"Hey Maggie. How was the movie you went to see with Courtney?" Beth asked, noticing that Maggie seemed a little too happy about something. Courtney was one of Maggie's childhood friends who she hung out with every once in a while.

"It was good, typical love story. Then we went to get something to eat real quick and she told me all about her boyfriend problems," Maggie sat down next to Beth, a big grin on her face.

"Ok, I know listening to your best friend's boyfriend problems couldn't have made you this happy. What's up?" Beth was curious about what her older sister was so giddy about.

At that moment, Maggie's step brother Shawn walked into the kitchen, opening up the fridge to get a drink.

"I kinda met someone," Maggie beamed as Beth squealed. This peaked up Shawn's interest in his sisters' conversation. Shawn was a couple of years younger than Maggie but that didn't mean he was any less protective over her.

"Tell me all about him? Her? How did y'all meet?" Beth wanted to know the details as Shawn leaned against the counter, also curious about Maggie's new friend.

"Her. Her name's Tara Chambler, and she helped me when I got a flat. She changed my tire for me when she found me stranded on the side of the road. Thanks for answering your phone by the way, Shawn," Maggie gave her brother a look as he raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry! I turned off my phone so I could play Call of Duty," Shawn explained as Maggie rolled her eyes at him. He was always on that stupid game for hours on end.

Maggie felt her phone vibrate, smiling as she saw that the message was from Tara.

' _I'm glad you made it home safely, beautiful. I can't wait to see you in a few days.'_ Maggie read the message a few times, smiling broadly. She could feel those butterflies in her stomach again just by thinking about Tara.

' _I can't wait to see you again. I hope this week goes by fast.'_ Maggie hit reply and put her phone on the table.

"Are you texting her?" Beth excitedly asked, trying to look at Maggie's phone screen.

"Maybe. She's taking me out on Friday night," Maggie told her siblings as Beth squealed again. She was happy her sister had found someone who apparently made her very happy.

"She's pickin' you up at the house right? I gotta size her up and make sure she knows not to try anything funny with you," Shawn felt his protectiveness kick in.

"Yeah, she's pickin' me up here," Maggie reassured her brother, it was cute when he got protective over her and Beth.

"Is she hot?" Beth asked, wanting to know what this mystery girl looked like.

Maggie sighed, "Yes, she is so hot. She's in the military...a marine."

"You bagged yourself a soldier! I'm definitely gonna be here when she picks you up so I can see her," Beth promised, she was definitely curious about Tara now. So far Tara seemed like a total catch.

Just at that moment, Hershel and Annette, Maggie's step mother, walked into the kitchen after hearing all the commotion coming from their children.

"What's goin' on in here?" Hershel asked as bent down to give Beth and Maggie a quick peck on the head.

"Maggie has a date on Friday night with a marine named Tara," Beth blurted out as Shawn laughed at his younger sister's silly antics.

"Oh honey, I'm so happy for you. A marine no less," Annette was visibly impressed with the news of Maggie's upcoming date.

"She's coming here to pick you up right? Because if she wants to be datin' my daughter, she's goin' to get a talk. Especially after the last jerk you dated," Hershel inquired, trying to sound stern. He was very protective of his little girls and wanted nothing but the best for them.

"Already on it, Pops. I will be here to size her up with ya," Shawn told Hershel of the plan for Friday night. The family talked about Maggie's new mystery date for a few more minutes as Maggie listened on.

Maggie just smiled as she thought of Tara. She really couldn't wait to see her. Maggie was hoping this week would fly by so she could be in Tara's arm again. She still couldn't believe how safe those arms had felt around her. Maggie had the feeling that this would be the start of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tara drove as fast as she could to the apartment she shared with her sister and niece. She parked her car in her designated garage, looking briefly at the Harley Davidson motorcycle that was on her side of the garage. The bike had belonged to her father, David.

Unfortunately, her father had died of lung cancer a couple of years ago. The chopper was one of her most prized possessions and she took it out whenever she had the chance. She had a lot of happy memories of her dad teaching her how to ride that motorcycle.

Ding! Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone signaling that she got a text message. She smiled when she saw it was from Maggie.

' _I hope this week goes by fast also so I can see your beautiful smile again,_ ' Tara replied to Maggie's message, feeling butterflies in her stomach. Usually she didn't put the charm on so fast when trying to get a girl but a girl like Maggie deserved some sweet talk.

Usually, Tara had an easy time picking up women. All she had to do was spew out a few lines, and she found herself in their bed. Maggie, though, was different. Tara had a feeling she wouldn't be having first date sex on Friday, but that didn't disappoint her. Maggie was actually the first girl she wanted to get to know instead of just getting into her pants. Tara was sure Lilly would be excited to hear that.

Tara unlocked the front door, finding Lilly sitting in the living room watching television. She walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge to grab a beer. Tara popped the top open, and sat down on the couch next to Lilly.

"I wasn't expecting you to come home tonight. I thought you were going to sleep over at Alice's?" Lilly asked as she watched Tara take a drink, wondering what her sister had done now.

"Yeah, that didn't pan out exactly," Tara laughed as she took another drink, glancing at the movie Lilly was watching. It looked like some kind of chick flick, and Tara quickly lost interest.

"What does that mean?" Lilly gave her a confused look as she glanced at the television.

"I broke up with her. She was nice...but she just wasn't what I wanted," Tara explained as her sister shook her head.

'Here comes the lecture,' Tara thought as she rolled her eyes, already knowing what her sister was going to say.

"When are you going to settle down? I thought Alice was a nice girl?" Lilly reprimanded her, giving her a little smack on the arm.

"She was...just wasn't for me. Besides I met someone else," Tara smiled when she thought about Maggie.

"Only you can break up with someone and meet someone else in the same night," Lilly gave Tara a stern look. She hated it when Tara slept around and kept getting notches on her belt.

"Maggie is different though. I mean I really want to get to know her. Not just have sex with her. There's just something about her...she's different." Tara tried to explain to Lilly what she felt about Maggie.

Lilly gave Tara a look. She had never heard Tara talk about a girl this way before. This Maggie girl must of really made an impression on Tara. She only hoped that Tara wouldn't screw this up. She listened as Tara told her how she met Maggie.

"Maggie sounds really nice. You better not mess things up with her and I can't wait to meet her," Lilly smiled at the prospect of finally meeting one of Tara's girlfriends. Tara never brought any girls she was with to meet the family.

"It's just one date. You're acting like we're getting married or something," Tara finished her beer, setting the empty bottle on the coffee table.

"All I'm saying is, she sounds like the one. It's all so romantic actually. You came in to save her from a flat tire like a knight in shining armor. So don't screw it up. Just cuz you have a dick doesn't mean you need to act like one," Lilly laughed as Tara gently smacked her shoulder.

Tara was a normal woman except she had a penis. A large one at that, that she was pretty proud of. She went to multiple doctors when she was younger who told her she had some kind of rare condition. Something about having extra testosterone and other things, which worked out well for Tara. It meant her body wasn't too feminine but also not too masculine. Only a few thousand people had her condition, if that. It never bothered her and her family never made her feel weird about it.

When she hooked up with women, she was pretty upfront about it. Most of them were curious and never rejected her because of it. She could only hope that Maggie wouldn't have a problem with it.

Tara and Lilly stayed a little while longer, talking and watching the movie until it ended. Tara decided to try to get some sleep so she said goodnight to her sister and headed to her room. She undressed until she had a pair of boxers and her tank top. Tara climbed into bed, thinking about Maggie.

Tara wasn't sure she could wait until Friday to see Maggie. She picked up her phone and sent Maggie a message, ' _Hey, I don't think I can wait until Friday to see you. Are you free tomorrow?'_

A few seconds later her phone dinged, Tara smiled as she read the message. ' _Of course I am! I can't stop thinking about you. Pick me up after 1pm.'_

' _Its a date,'_ Tara sent her reply, excited about seeing Maggie tomorrow. The butterflies in her stomach exploded as she thought about see Maggie's beautiful smile.

Her phone screen lit up with a message from Maggie telling her the address. ' _Goodnight beautiful, have sweet dreams,'_ Tara replied. Her phone dinged a few seconds later with a message from Maggie.

' _Goodnight, I can't wait to see you,_ ' Tara smiled as she read the message. She put her phone on her nightstand after making sure it was plugged up.

Tara laid her head back on her pillow, thinking about Maggie and how she would see her tomorrow. She thought about where she would take Maggie. This date had to be perfect because Maggie deserved the best. After thinking about it for a while, she figured out the perfect place. Tara fell into a restful sleep, thinking about the beautiful woman she had met just hours before.

* * *

So what do you guys think so far? Keep going or stop and stick to the other story? This story idea kinda just popped up in my head and I decided to run with it. The apocalypse will happen in this story in later chapters but Maggie/Tara will be together from the beginning. I will update this story every week and half to two weeks with longer chapters if people are interested since my other story is my first priority. So yeah fluff, drama, smut, etc is ahead.


	2. Love Me Like You Do

Love Me Like You Do - Ellie Goulding

* * *

Tara knew she was having a dream, but damn this was a good dream. She wished it was real because it sure did feel like it was. Tara was sitting on her bed, back against the headboard. Maggie was seated between her legs, giving Tara a look that made her melt.

Maggie leaned over, seductively licking her lips before she placed a few soft kisses on Tara's neck. Tara could feel her dick start to twitch as it anticipated Maggie's soft touch. Maggie reached down between them as she gently rubbed Tara, making her dick hard as it rose to the occasion.

"You're so big," Maggie whispered as she bit on Tara's bottom lip. Tara let her hands roam over her dream girl's soft curves, feeling every inch that she could reach. Tara gently placed her hand on Maggie's face, guiding their lips together.

Tara moaned as she tasted Maggie, forcing her tongue into the other woman's mouth. Tara wanted to taste all of her, she needed to feel more of Maggie. As they dueled for dominance, Maggie pulled away. Tara opened her eyes, reaching for her goddess.

Maggie had other ideas though. She roughly pushed Tara back against the bed, straddling her into place. Tara watched as Maggie grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it off and throwing it over her shoulder. Tara felt her mouth water as she took in Maggie's perfect breasts.

Tara leaned forward, taking a nipple into her mouth. Sucking it gently, she felt Maggie hold her close as she moaned out Tara's name. Hearing Maggie call out her name in ecstasy was music to Tara's ears.

Maggie gently pushed Tara back against the bed, rubbing those succulent breasts all over Tara's body. Tara felt her body jump when Maggie reached the stiff tent that was in her boxers.

Maggie kept eye contact with Tara as she slowly lowered the boxers causing Tara's engorged cock to spring free. Maggie's delicate long fingers wrapped around Tara's length. Tara couldn't help the groan that escaped from her mouth, feeling Maggie's touch was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Maggie smiled, her hand sliding up and down Tara's shaft, pulling, then pushing.

They both watched her hand, as if entranced by it, the sensuality of the act itself arousing. Maggie moaned, whispering how much she liked it; so hard, thick, tasty, and just big enough to fill her entirely.

"I can't wait to feel you inside of me, fucking me, filling me, coming in me," Maggie glanced at Tara with a wicked smile, "but first things first...I want you to come in my mouth."

Tara could hardly believe those words came out of Maggie's mouth, she seemed like the innocent type. Tara could feel her dick get harder, throbbing with impending need.

Before another thought could enter Tara's mind, Maggie had taken her cock inside her mouth.

"Oh fuck..." was the only thing Tara could say, her body reeling, pleasure coursing throughout it. Tara's hips twitched, and Maggie moaned erotically around Tara's half engulfed erection. The sounds that came from Maggie's mouth turned them both on even more.

Maggie slid her mouth up and down Tara's shaft a few times, getting her length hard and wet. Her fingers took the rest of Tara's length, sliding back and forth in small, short strokes.

Maggie moved to the tip of the penis, licking around the edges while she stroked, tongue dancing, flicking and licking around it. Tara kept her eyes closed as she focused on the pleasure Maggie's tongue was giving her.

Then Maggie took Tara's pulsing dick further into her mouth. Tara couldn't look away as Maggie attempted to take all of her length into her warm, wet mouth. Maggie involuntarily flexed her throat a few times, trying to swallow Tara's huge erection. She finally relaxed and let Tara's throbbing shaft be caressed by her throat and wet mouth.

Up and down, Maggie slid in rapid succession, engulfing Tara's shaft to the root in her mouth. The muscles in the back of her throat caressing and coaxing the head, trying to pull the delicious cream which she was now desperate for. Maggie moaned around Tara, feeling her tremble with anticipation.

Tara started to thrust her hips, her fingers twined through Maggie's hair as pleasure burned throughout her body. Tara could feel the climax coming, the pressure building behind her balls.

Tara watched Maggie moaning and writhing, so engrossed in the act that she was nearly oblivious to everything else. It felt so good, the way her throat caressed Tara, the way her tongue slid around her cock. It was overwhelming, and Tara could feel her orgasm starting to surge, pulsing through her shaft.

"Fuck...I'm coming," Tara said as she thrusted her hips a little faster. Maggie was aware of what was happening when she felt the salty warmth of Tara's cum blast against her throat in surging pulses. Tara watched intently as Maggie sucked out every drop from her leaving nothing behind...

* * *

Tara woke up from her wet dream, finding a large soaking spot in front of her boxers. She flipped the covers off of her so she wouldn't get them dirty.

"Fuck," Tara muttered as she thought about how intense that dream had been. She could only imagine how amazing sex would be with Maggie if the dreams were already that intense.

Tara realized that the tent in her boxers was growing again. She closed her eyes as she thought about Maggie. Tara wondered what Maggie would feel like writhing with pleasure underneath her, how tight and wet her pussy would be.

Tara slipped her hand inside her boxers and started to rub her dick, her hand going up and down her length quickly as thoughts of Maggie swarmed her mind. She could feel that twitch in her body, signaling that she was almost near the edge.

Just as she was about to come again, the door flew open. Lilly walked in, saw what Tara was doing and immediately covered her eyes.

"Holy crap! I'm sorry!" Lilly apologized as Tara quickly threw the covers on herself, mortified that her sister had caught her jacking off.

"Jesus Christ, Lilly! Knock on the fuckin' door before you barge in!" Tara yelled at her sister as she sat up in surprise.

"Sorry! I wasn't expecting you to be awake or doing that..." Lilly uncovered her eyes after she realized Tara was covered up. She couldn't help the laugh that escaped out of her mouth.

"It's not funny," Tara glared at Lilly as her sister snickered uncontrollably.

"It kinda is. Reminds me of when I used to catch you playing pocket pool all the time when we were younger," Lilly recalled as Tara hung her head down in embarrassment.

When Tara had turned thirteen, she immediately discovered how great masturbation was. Unfortunately for her, Lilly had caught her in the act a couple of times. This led to an embarrassing conversation about sex with her father where he explained how everything worked. Of course, by then Tara had known what sex was, but she let her dad give her the talk.

David also gave her the talk again when she turned fifteen and lost her virginity. That time though, he gave Tara a pack of condoms and told her to wrap it up each time. He threatened that if she got a girl pregnant that she would do the right thing no matter what. So Tara always made sure she had a condom in her pocket or wallet at all times. Just in case the opportunity presented itself.

"What did you need?" Tara asked as she felt her erection start to go down and the pain of blue balls set in. She looked at her clock, seeing that it was only ten-thirty in the morning. She had a couple of hours to kill before she went to go see Maggie. Just the thought of Maggie brought a smile to Tara's face.

"I just needed to know if you had an extra phone charger. Mine broke last night and my phone is on its last leg," Lilly answered, curious at what her sister was smiling about.

"There's one in my night stand drawer," Tara informed her sister, as Lilly walked over to the night stand.

"There's nothing gross in here, is there?" Lilly cautiously asked, with Tara you never knew what you would find. Although, Tara never brought any of her dates over to the apartment to sleep with them, surprisingly. When she asked Tara about it, her sister told her she preferred to go to her date's place so she could leave immediately afterwards and not have someone stuck in her bed all night.

"No, just some condoms," Tara heard her phone signal that she got a text message.

Tara immediately smiled when she saw that it was from Maggie, _'Just a couple of more hours! I can't wait to see you.'_

Tara replied, ' _I know the feeling. Can't wait to see your beautiful smile again.'_

Lilly noticed that her sister was smiling like an idiot about something. She opened the drawer, finding the phone charger and packages of condoms. Lilly grabbed the charger, still noticing that her sister was giddy about something.

"What are you so happy about?" Lilly asked as curiosity got the best of her. Usually, Tara wasn't this happy in the morning.

"I have a date this afternoon," Tara replied happily, setting her phone on the night stand.

"A date!? What about Maggie? I thought you were going to try to be exclusive with her," Lilly gave her sister a stern look. From what she had heard, Maggie seemed like the girl next door type. So Tara playing around on Maggie didn't sit well with Lilly.

"It's with Maggie. I couldn't wait till Friday so I asked her if we could do something today and she said yes," Tara couldn't help the smile that spread on her face.

"Awww...you've got it bad! Maggie's going to be my future sister-in-law. I'm calling it right now," Lilly reached over to pinch Tara's cheek, teasing her. Lilly always enjoyed teasing her younger sister relentlessly.

"Like I said before, it's just one date. This isn't one of your chick flicks where it's love at first sight and we get married the next month," Tara waved Lilly's hand away, rolling her eyes at her older sister's antics.

"Well, I still want to meet your special lady. Now get up and spend some time with Meghan before you have to leave on your date," Lilly gave Tara's arm a smack as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Tara heard her phone signal that she had a notification. She checked it, seeing that Maggie had sent her a friend request on Facebook. She quickly accepted it before getting up to take a shower.

Tara undressed as she walked into the private bathroom that was connected to her room. She quickly took a shower, thinking about her upcoming date with Maggie. Tara hoped she would be able to woo Maggie because she did feel some kind of connection to her.

Afterwards, she dressed in a black Metallica shirt with a red plaid over it, some baggy jeans, and her black chucks. She didn't do the whole binding underwear thing that her doctor said she could wear to make her penis less noticeable in public. Tara wasn't ashamed of it, so boxers were good enough for her.

Although, she was nervous about telling Maggie about her condition today. Tara wanted to get it over with before things got too serious with Maggie. That way if Maggie had a problem with it, they could go their separate ways without too many feelings involved.

Tara sprayed some cologne on herself, grabbing her wallet before sticking it into her back pocket. She walked out into the living room and was immediately attacked by Meghan running into her arms. Tara effortlessly picked her up with one arm, giving her niece a big hug. Tara loved Meghan to bits, and always tried to spend time with her whenever she could.

Tara set Meghan down, who dragged her to the couch so they could watch a movie together. Tara sat through another showing of _Frozen_ , which was Meghan's current obsession at the moment. Tara swore she must have seen this movie hundreds of times already but Meghan loved it, so she endured.

Finally, it was time for her to go pick up Maggie. Tara went to her room to make sure she still looked good. She also decided to do a few push-ups to help calm her nerves down. Plus, it didn't hurt to make sure her biceps were flexing when she saw Maggie. Finally, she gave Meghan a kiss on the head, telling her goodbye. Tara walked into the computer room where Lilly was doing some work.

"I'm taking off. I'll be back later," Tara told her sister, as Lilly turned in her chair to get a good look at Tara.

"Lookin' good sis. Remember don't defile the farmer's virginal daughter on the first date. Take it slow," Lilly gave Tara some sisterly advice. She hoped Tara would listen to her for once on this one.

"I wasn't planning on it. Maggie doesn't seem like that type of girl," Tara truthfully said. She really wasn't expecting Maggie to put out on the first date, and she didn't care. Tara just wanted to spend some quality time with Maggie.

"Have fun," Lilly got up to give Tara a hug before seeing her sister out the front door. Tara walked out to the garage. She contemplated taking her motorcycle, but decided against it. She wanted to make a good impression on Maggie's family after all. The motorcycle would be saved for a later appearance.

Tara typed in Maggie's address on her phone's GPS, before starting up the Camaro. She revved the engine a few times before she peeled out of the garage. Tara shifted gears, speeding towards the highway. She had one stop to make before she headed to Maggie's house. For the first time in her life, she was nervous before a date, but she couldn't wait to have Maggie in her arms again.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Tara was getting ready in her suburb apartment, Maggie was busy preparing for their date at her country farmhouse. She couldn't contain her excitement as she sang along to songs that played on radio.

Maggie had announced her change of plans at the breakfast table that morning. Beth was excited about meeting Tara in a few hours instead of waiting a few days. Hershel and Annette resumed their Sunday routine of going to church but promised to be back before Tara arrived. Hershel wanted to make sure that he was out on the front porch cleaning his hunting rifle when Maggie's suitor showed up. Shawn did his weekend chores wanting to get as much done before Tara arrived.

Maggie realized that Tara would be at her house in just an hour so she quickly tried to find the perfect outfit. After changing a few times, she finally decided on some tight jeans and a shirt that showed off her curves in all the right places. She finished off her outfit with her favorite pair of sneakers. Maggie decided Tara deserved some eye candy today, and she definitely wanted to make Tara's mind wander.

Beth came into her room as she was applying a bit of makeup. "Wow...you're lookin' hot. Tara won't be able to keep her hands off of you," she said with a sly smile.

"I just want to look nice for her," Maggie responded as she carefully applied some eyeliner and sprayed some perfume on. The butterflies in her stomach were going crazy knowing that Tara would be there soon.

"You guys will make one hot couple," Beth commented as she sat down on the bed to watch her older sister finish getting ready.

Earlier that morning, after much coaxing from Beth, Maggie had sent Tara a friend request on Facebook. Tara had quickly accepted it, so they spent the morning looking through Tara's photos.

Most of the photos were of Tara with her family, with some military buddies, and her two tours in Iraq. Although, Tara had been tagged in quite a few photos with other attractive women. Beth exclaimed that Tara looked pretty hot, especially in one of the pictures where she was holding a sniper rifle in the deserts of Iraq. Maggie had to admit, seeing Tara holding that rifle and looking like a total badass did give her butterflies like no other.

The only thing that bothered Maggie was that Tara was friends with a lot of pretty girls who always commented on her photos saying how good she looked. Maggie was getting the idea that Tara was a player of some sorts. She could only hope that Tara wasn't playing around on her, and that she could tame her. Tara had seemed genuine when they had met.

Maggie heard her parents arrive, and hoped her dad wouldn't be too hard on Tara. Hershel was just very protective of his daughters, especially after the whole Mark incident. Maggie finished getting ready as she and Beth talked excitedly about the upcoming date.

Hershel looked at the grandfather clock in the living room, seeing that Tara would be arriving soon. He grabbed his hunting rifle before heading outside, sitting on one of the rocking chairs on the porch. Hershel wasn't sure how he felt about Tara yet. She was a city slicker for one, but she was in the military so he had to respect that.

After a few minutes, Hershel heard the sound of a car coming up the street. He watched as a beautiful black Camaro drove up his long driveway and parked behind his farm truck.

Well, the girl had good taste in classic cars, he had to give her that much. Hershel watched as the car door opened and out stepped Tara. Hershel watched as she pulled a bouquet of flowers and small stuffed animal out of her car.

'Well, Tara definitely earned some brownie points with those gifts,' Hershel thought to himself as he found himself already liking Maggie's suitor. Maggie's ex-boyfriend would never have thought of doing something sweet like that for his little girl.

Tara looked around at her surroundings before she closed her car door. Maggie lived in a beautiful house on a lot of acres, Tara observed as she gave her Camaro a quick glance.

She looked at the porch and saw a man sitting in a rocking chair, cleaning his rifle. Tara guessed that was Maggie's father, and he was trying to intimidate her with his gun. She walked up the steps of the porch before coming to a stop in front of the man.

"You must be Tara. Maggie's been excited to see you all mornin'. I'm her father, Hershel Greene," Hershel smiled as he held out his hand to Tara.

Tara replied with a firm handshake. "Yes, sir. I'm Corporal Tara Chambler. Very pleased to meet you," Tara was used to dealing with authority figures without feeling too intimidated, but this man was Maggie's father. She definitely wanted to make a good first impression.

"So you're in the military, huh?" Hershel asked as he took in Tara's appearance. So far she seemed like a decent person, and she had a firm handshake which was a good sign in Hershel's book.

"Yes, sir. I've been in the Marines for about five years. I've done two tours in Iraq so far as a scout sniper. I'll probably be going to Afghanistan in about a year or so," Tara responded hoping her military experience would sway the man to have a favorable opinion of her.

Now Hershel was very impressed with the hopeful suitor in front of him. Scout snipers were the best of the best in the Marines if he remembered correctly, and some of the toughest. He was pretty sure that Tara would be able to protect Maggie from anything. Hershel decided that he liked Tara already, and she seemed like someone he would want his daughter with.

"That's a beautiful car that you have there. What year is it?" Hershel wondered as Tara took a look at her baby in the driveway.

"It's a 69' Camaro. My dad and I restored her when I was younger. When we first got her, she was nothin' but a hunk of junk. But we put a 450 horsepower engine in her and cleaned her up real nice. Then he gave the car to me after I graduated boot camp," Tara beamed as she talked about her car.

"So you know your way around engines, huh?" Hershel asked as his interest peaked. He had decided a long time ago, that a way to see if his daughters' suitors would be worthy, would be to see the fellas in action. So Hershel decided that when they came over to see his girls that he would ask them to help out around the farm to see if they could hack it.

When Mark had first arrived, Hershel had asked for help moving the hay bales into the barn before a big storm arrived. Mark had given an excuse, saying he didn't have the time. It was then that Hershel decided Mark was good for nothing and had been right. So he decided to test Tara.

"Yes, sir. Engines are like second nature to me. So far I haven't come across one I can't fix," Tara didn't mean to brag but it was true. Her father, a mechanic by trade, had taught her everything he knew about engines and she was proud of her abilities.

"Well, I got a tractor that just broke down yesterday and I need some help gettin' it fixed. Maybe you can come over sometime this week? Help my boy and I fix it?" Hershel asked. He really needed to get that tractor up and running again before it caused him to be behind schedule.

"Sure, no problem. I can come by tomorrow afternoon. I just have to take my physical endurance test for my police application process in the morning but I'm free after noon," Tara told Hershel as the old man gave her a warm smile.

Not only had Tara accepted his offer but she was also looking to join the police force. He was sold on this girl; Maggie had picked a good one.

"That sounds great. Maggie's home by two on Mondays. You can come over by then and stay for dinner," Hershel confirmed the plan with Tara.

Just then, the front door opened and Maggie stepped out. Tara forgot how to breathe for a second as she took in Maggie's beauty. She was definitely the most beautiful woman Tara had ever laid her eyes on.

"You look gorgeous," Tara said as Maggie blushed from the compliment. She couldn't help but think that Tara looked pretty hot herself. The dream Tara had earlier entered her mind but she quickly pushed it away. Getting noticeably excited in front of Maggie's family would not bode well for her right now.

Tara quickly gave Maggie the gifts she had brought for her. "These are for you. I just thought you might like them," Tara was suddenly nervous as Maggie smiled at her.

"Thank you so much. You're so sweet," Maggie exclaimed as she took the gifts. The flower bouquet was a beautiful mixture of tulips and lilies. The stuffed animal was little plush dog that was adorably cute. Maggie couldn't believe that this was just the first date and Tara was already surprising her with little gifts.

Hershel hung back, witnessing the young love that was blossoming in front of him. He noticed that Tara looked at Maggie like she was the only girl in the world. Maggie deserved someone who would treat her right and so far Tara fit the bill.

Hershel stood up, giving Tara a pat on the back, "She gets my approval Maggie. You picked a good one this time. You kids have fun today."

At that moment, the front door open and the rest of Maggie's family piled out onto the porch. Beth made a beeline towards her sister's date, surprising Tara with a hug.

"Hi! I'm Beth, Maggie's little sister. I'm sure we'll be seeing you around a lot so just wanted to say welcome to the family. And you look pretty hot in your pics but you're even hotter in person," Beth exclaimed as she pulled out of the hug.

Tara chuckled at the younger girl, "Thanks...I guess."

Annette stepped forward, wrapping one arm around Tara for a short hug, "Hi there sweetie. I'm Annette, the mother of this crazy brood. Like Beth said, welcome to the family."

"I'm Tara but I'm pretty sure you already knew that," Tara answered as she noticed how motherly and nurturing Annette was. Tara had grown up without her mother around, so the potential for Annette to be a mother figure in her life, made her like Maggie's family even more. So far the feeling seemed neutral.

Shawn walked up to Tara, stretching to his full height even though he was only one inch taller than Tara. "You better not hurt my sister or try anything funny with her or else," he tried to intimidate Tara as he stared her down.

Tara wanted to laugh at the young man standing in front of her. She was pretty sure she could take this kid with one hand but she had to respect what he was doing. Shawn was only trying to protect his sister which was a feeling she knew well.

Whenever Lilly went out on dates, Tara always made sure that she was the one who greeted the guys at the door and made sure they knew that she was a trained Marine sniper. If they wanted to pull a fast one over Lilly, then they would have Tara to deal with. So far, none of the men had crossed that line.

Tara held her hand out to Shawn, "You have my word, I'll take good care of Maggie. I promise."

Shawn looked at her hand for a few seconds before giving her a firm handshake. So far he had to admit that he liked Tara. She seemed more than capable of handling herself, unlike Mark. Tara then raised her fist to him for a fist bump which he readily accepted.

"Alright, let's let these kiddos go have their fun. Goodbye dear," Hershel said as he gave Maggie a quick peck on the head. Annette took the flowers from Maggie promising to put them in a vase. Beth took the stuffed animal telling Maggie that she would put it on her bed.

"Y'all have fun...I want details when you get back," Beth told Maggie as she gave her a hug goodbye.

After they said their goodbyes to the family, Tara held her arm out for Maggie to take.

"Your chariot awaits," Tara said as she led Maggie to the Camaro in the driveway. Maggie couldn't help but smile at how cute Tara was being. Tara opened the passenger side door, helping Maggie inside, before she shut it. She waved goodbye to the Greene family as she slid into the driver's side.

The engine roared to life as Tara revved it a few times to get her car ready. With that, she pulled out of the driveway and headed down the road. Tara still couldn't believe her luck that Maggie was in her car. She hoped today wouldn't go by too fast, she wanted to spend every second she could with the beautiful girl seated next to her.

* * *

During the car ride, the couple made small talk as they watched the scenery flash by them. Tara tried to drive at a respectable speed and not too fast like she was used to.

"So what kind of music do you normally listen to?" Tara asked as she turned on the radio, flipping through the stations.

"A little bit of everything actually. Country, rock, top 40, cheesy love songs," Maggie answered as she watched Tara change the channels until she finally settled on a Fleetwood Mac song.

"Sounds like my kind of girl. I'm pretty much the same but usually I stick to the classic rock genre," Tara replied as the slow rhythm of "Landslide" filled the car.

Maggie looked over at Tara, who was concentrating on the road ahead of her. She couldn't help but want to feel Tara's touch. Maggie thought about it, deciding she would make a move. Slowly, she reached over and took Tara's hand into her own. Maggie swore she felt electricity go through her body as soon as Tara's hand grazed hers.

Tara held onto Maggie's hand until she had to switch gears but her hand always found Maggie's again. Tara couldn't help the goofy smile that grew on her face from the unexpected touch. Tara decided at that moment that she would make Maggie hers by the end of the night.

After a few more minutes of driving, they finally arrived at their destination. Maggie couldn't hide her excitement as she leaned over to give Tara a kiss on the cheek. The kiss caught Tara off guard as she started to blush.

"Oh wow! I love bowling! Of course, I'm not that great at it but still I love it. I haven't been in a while also," Maggie flashed that beautiful smile that made Tara's heart skip a beat.

"Well, lucky for you, I happen to be pretty good at bowling. When I was stationed in Virginia, my military buddies and I always went bowling. Of course, most of the time we were drunk when we played," Tara laughed as she opened her car door. She quickly ran over to Maggie's side to open the door for her.

Tara helped Maggie out and shut the door. They interlaced their fingers together as they held hands again with Tara leading the way. Tara opened the door for Maggie.

"Ladies first," Tara said as she stepped aside to let Maggie in first.

"How chivalrous of you but I bet you're only doing that to check out my butt," Maggie teased as Tara laughed.

"Hey! I was taught how to treat a lady. But I won't mind checking out the view too," Tara couldn't help but check Maggie out as she walked in front of her through the door. Maggie made sure to shake her hips a little to give Tara a little show.

'Calm down, Chambler. Take it slow,' Tara chastised herself as she tried to calm her body down. She couldn't help it though. Maggie was super hot with such a killer body. Tara had an idea that this whole waiting thing her sister had talked about was going to be torture.

The couple walked to the front counter where they got their bowling shoes and their assigned lane. Tara pulled out her wallet to pay, after insisting to Maggie that she was going to be paying for this entire date.

Tara put her bank card up and slipped her wallet back into her back pocket. She then took Maggie's hand, guiding her to their assigned lane where Tara put their names into the computer. Maggie's name popped up first so she grabbed her bowling ball and went to take her turn.

Maggie looked back at Tara who was intently checking her out. Maggie felt those butterflies in her stomach explode when she saw the look Tara was giving her. Maggie forced herself to glance away from the trance Tara had her in. She let the bowling ball fly down the lane and was surprised when she knocked down eight of the pins.

"Look! I actually hit a lot of the pins!" Maggie excitedly said as she jumped into Tara's arms. Tara lifted her off the ground, twirling her around a couple of times.

"You're so amazing," Tara told Maggie as she put her back on the ground. Maggie didn't want to look away from Tara's dark eyes, feeling entranced by them.

Tara forced herself to turn away as the screen signaled that it was her turn. She grabbed her bowling ball and turned to Maggie.

"Prepare to be amazed!" Tara said with a cocky grin. Maggie couldn't help but laugh at Tara's silly antics.

Tara went up to the lane, prepared to let the ball leave her hand. Unfortunately, she somehow lost her footing on the slippery floor and fell to the ground. The bowling ball ended up landing between her legs, which Tara was very thankful for. A few inches up, it would of landed on her crotch, and then she would have been in a lot of pain. An embarrassing trip to the emergency room didn't sound like a fun way to spend the rest of their date.

"Fuckin' floor!" Tara yelled as Maggie laughed at her. Tara couldn't help but laugh along with her. The sound of Maggie's laughter was like music to Tara's ears.

"You're so smooth," Maggie teased as she continued to giggle at Tara.

"Hey, at least I made you laugh, right?" Tara shrugged as she prepared to take her turn again. Hopefully, she wouldn't make a fool out of herself again.

Tara rolled her bowling ball down the lane, hitting a strike as she pumped her fist in the air in triumph.

"See? Told you! I'm the fuckin' best!" Tara grinned at Maggie who just shook her head. She couldn't help but think about how adorable Tara looked.

The couple played six games with Tara winning five. Although, she teased Maggie, telling her that she let her win the last game. Maggie responded by smacking her arm in a joking manner. They then decided that they would go get something for dinner. Tara said she knew the perfect place to take Maggie.

As they were leaving, Maggie pulled Tara's arm around her waist, which Tara didn't object to. She loved feeling Maggie's soft curves underneath her fingers. God, this woman would be the death of her.

They both piled into the Camaro with Tara making sure Maggie got in first. Tara started the car and they continued on to their destination with Maggie making sure they held hands the whole way.

Maggie could hardly believe her eyes when she saw that Tara stopped at a cute, authentic 50's diner. She absolutely loved old diners like these and this one reminded her of the one from the movie _Grease_.

"This place looks awesome!" Maggie exclaimed as Tara simply smiled. She was glad Maggie was excited about this place.

"Yeah, my dad and I used to come here all the time after spending all day working on the Camaro," Tara explained as she helped Maggie out of the car.

They walked in and found a booth in the back where they wouldn't be disturbed. After a few minutes, they gave their overly ecstatic waitress their food orders as they listened to the jukebox which played oldies from the 50's and 60's.

"So you and your dad are close?" Maggie asked Tara as their waitress brought their drinks out.

"Yeah, we were really close," Tara answered as Elvis Presley's pristine voice filled the restaurant.

"Were?" Maggie asked as Tara reached across the table to hold her hand.

"He died of lung cancer a couple of years ago," Tara told Maggie as she took a sip of her soda.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Maggie said sincerely as she squeezed Tara's hand to show her support.

"It's ok. He lived a good life," Tara shrugged as she took another drink. The Supremes melodic voices came from the jukebox as Maggie hummed along to the song. Tara couldn't help the grin that spread across her face.

"What?" Maggie asked as she continued to hum the song about lost love.

"Nothin', you're just really cute knowing all these old songs," Tara said as she appreciated the beauty sitting in front of her.

"Well, it's what my dad listened to when I was growin' up so I know a lot of old songs. Plus, some of them are good," Maggie explained as Tara nodded in agreement. She didn't mind listening to 50's and 60's music every once in a while. In fact, one of her favorite love songs came from the 60's era.

Tara suddenly felt nervous when she decided now would be the right time to let Maggie know about her extra appendage below. She could only hope that Maggie wouldn't reject her because of it.

"So Maggie, I like you a lot. I think this could really be something special and this could be the start of a great relationship. But there's something you need to know about me before we get too serious," Tara nervously stated as Maggie gave her a confused look.

"You're not married are you?" Maggie asked as she felt her heart sink. She knew Tara seemed too good to be true.

Tara laughed, "Nah, nothin' like that. It's just that...I'm different in a way."

"How?" Maggie was intrigued with what Tara was trying to tell her.

"I was born with a penis. I'm a normal woman except for that," Tara revealed as she took in Maggie's reaction.

Maggie thought it over in her mind. She had read about this condition in her father's medical journals. It was very rare but it did happen.

"That doesn't bother me at all. I've read about it before in fact. My dad is a medical junkie and has all sorts of journals. I read them from time to time and one issue had some articles about that. So yeah, you shouldn't be nervous about it. My family won't care either," Maggie watched as Tara let out a sigh of relief.

"So does that mean you could get me pregnant?" Maggie asked, smiling as Tara blushed. She had to admit she was definitely curious about Tara's package. Maggie remembered all the times she would listen to her friends talk about their boyfriend's sizes and wondered how Tara measured up.

"Yeah, I could," Tara answered as she tried not to fantasize about having sex with the woman sitting across from her, which was easier said than done.

"Since you told me a secret, can I tell you one?" Maggie asked as Tara nodded her head.

"Sure," Tara agreed as she took a drink of her soda.

"I'm a virgin," Maggie confessed as Tara choked on her drink. She coughed as the soda went down the wrong pipe. Tara definitely wasn't expecting Maggie to say that. Maggie laughed at Tara's reaction.

"How? Aren't you like 21 or 22?" Tara asked in slight shock. Sure, she had been with a couple of virgins before but that was in high school. Most of the women her age that she dated were at least somewhat experienced.

"Is that weird? How old were you when you lost your virginity?" Maggie asked. She would be kidding if she said she wasn't interested in knowing the answer.

"I was 15 and it was with the girl who used to live next door to me. So you haven't done anything sexual like at all?" Tara's interest was peaked at this point. She knew she needed to be delicate with Maggie if she had waited this long to have sex.

"No, I've just kissed a couple of guys. I've never met anyone that I wanted to go all the way with or do stuff with...until now," Maggie had a mischievous glint in her eye. Tara swallowed when she realized what Maggie was implying.

"I'm 22 by the way. And well, in high school, my dad was strict so I didn't go out on dates much. When I started college, I was too busy with school work to worry about relationships. And the one serious relationship I had, it just didn't feel right. Even though Mark tried to pressure me to sleep with him. I didn't give in though. Even when he would get mad about it," Maggie told her soldier the quick summary about her ex.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Tara asked. If he did, she would be sure to find this Mark guy and make him pay. Maggie definitely didn't deserve to deal with an abusive prick like that.

"Kinda. The night I broke up him, he grabbed me really hard and left bruises. I was able to get away and go home. He followed me and tried to talk to me but my dad threatened him with a gun. He calls me every now and then. Sometimes, Mark shows up at my house when my parents and brother aren't home. I think I dodged a bullet with him. He was kinda controlling and a jerk. That's why my family hates him so much," Maggie revealed to Tara how destructive her ex had become.

Hearing that story made Tara hate this Mark guy with a passion. How dare he hurt Maggie and make her feel unsafe. If Tara ran into him, she was going to put a stop to this nonsense once and for all. Lilly's ex-husband had been an abusive prick and Tara had handled him pretty quickly. She wouldn't hesitate to do the same for Maggie.

"If he ever bothers you again, let me know and I'll handle it," Tara gave Maggie a look that told her that she was dead serious.

"Mark can be pretty aggressive when he wants to be," Maggie warned Tara about how her ex could be when was mad.

Tara just scoffed, "I'm trained to put down guys that are three times my size. I went through intense training that made me a literal killing machine when I have to be. Plus, I have a large collection of guns and knives. I've had people shoot at me multiple times and got grazed by a bullet. I ain't scared of a little farm boy."

Maggie took in what Tara said. She knew Tara was a sniper for the Marines but she had no idea Tara had endured such intense training. Maggie was pretty sure that Mark would be a goner if he ever tried to start a fight against Tara.

"Yeah...I'm pretty sure you could take him," Maggie said as Tara felt her ego rise.

"Damn right," Tara agreed as "Crimson and Clover" started to emit from the brightly colored jukebox.

"So you've been to Iraq for two deployments...how was that?" Maggie asked with curiosity.

"Nothin' special. Just did what I was told to do. I had to do some things I would rather not relive but it was about survival and the survival of my unit. Everyone thinks you're this big hero but you're just doing what you signed up to do. I signed up so I could follow in my dad's footsteps. He served as an Air Force pilot in the Vietnam War," Tara wasn't one to share stories about her military experience.

"Well, I think you're a hero. You can be my hero," Maggie smiled as Tara felt her heart flutter at those words.

"I can definitely be that," Tara grinned as the waitress brought out their food.

As they ate dinner, Tara told her about the physical endurance test that she would be taking in the morning. Tara also told her the plans she had made with Hershel to help fix the tractor. Maggie was ecstatic that she would be seeing Tara tomorrow and would be able to spend some time with her.

Maggie was hoping to get Tara alone in her room for a few minutes. Maggie definitely wasn't ready to have sex yet, but she still wanted to do some things with Tara. Maggie had never really done anything sexual before, but she definitely wanted Tara to be her first for a lot of things. Being with Tara just felt so right.

Maggie told Tara about the college courses she was taking and some of the projects she had to work on. She loved how Tara seemed genuinely interested in everything she had to say. Tara made her feel like she could tell her anything.

After they finished, Tara paid for their meal and they walked out of the diner leaving the sultry voices of The Temptations behind them. They both realized time had slipped away from them as the clock in the car signaled it was almost nine.

"I guess I should take you home now since school is tomorrow," Tara reluctantly said, not wanting to part ways with Maggie.

"Yeah, I guess so," Maggie sighed sadly. She felt so attached to Tara that she didn't want this night to end.

Tara started up the Camaro and headed towards Maggie's house. She even drove slower than usual so it would take longer to get there. What Tara really wanted to do was stop the car and hold onto Maggie forever. She was falling and fast for the country farm girl next to her. Love was something she hadn't experienced before but she knew that was where her heart was headed with Maggie. There was no denying it.

Meanwhile, Maggie was thinking about how she felt about Tara. She knew it was too soon for love but that was the only way to describe how she felt. This soldier had swooped in and stolen her heart. Maggie held Tara's hand, not wanting to ever let go. She looked out the window, her heart dreading every passing mile that brought her closer to home and signaling a goodbye to Tara.

* * *

As Tara's sports car neared the Greene farmhouse, Maggie suddenly had an idea that would buy her some more time with Tara.

"Would you like to see the place where I go sometimes to clear my head? It's an amazing sight," Maggie asked as Tara turned to look at her.

"If it means I don't have to drop you off yet, then yes I would," Tara answered as Maggie just smiled.

"Pull into this field right here," Maggie instructed as Tara pulled into an empty field and parked the car. They climbed out of the car and Tara looked around at her surroundings.

"I'm not seeing what's so interesting," Tara said with a confused look on her face.

"Look up, silly." Maggie instructed as Tara looked up to see millions upon millions of stars shining brightly against the night sky. Being from the city, Tara didn't see the stars so radiant or so undisturbed by man made light. The scene reminded her of those cold nights she spent in Iraq looking up at the luminous stars as she wondered if she would survive the next day. Tara thought it was a beautiful sight.

"It's beautiful. Not as beautiful as you though," Tara said as she made sure her car was on idle so the radio could still be heard. She then climbed onto the hood of her car, resting her back against the windshield so she could look at the glittering sky above her. Tara motioned for Maggie to join her on the hood.

Maggie didn't need to be told twice. She immediately climbed onto the car next to Tara, who put her arm around her. After a few minutes, Maggie cuddled up onto Tara to get some warmth. Her head resting on Tara's chest with her arm across her waist. Tara responded by wrapping her strong arms around Maggie's body and holding her tight. Maggie traced the tattoos on Tara's arm with her fingers, memorizing every design.

Maggie listened to the racing beat of Tara's heart and knew she could stay like this forever if she could. She could forget the world, just lying in this little piece of paradise that they had built. Being in Tara's arms made her feel protected and safe. On the radio, Journey's yearning lyrics of "Faithfully" played, and Maggie couldn't help but think how romantic all of this was. She sat up slightly looking into Tara's intense dark eyes.

Maggie glanced at Tara's lips, knowing what she wanted. Tara could feel her heart racing as she watched Maggie. She was pretty sure she forgot how to breathe as she watched Maggie lick her lips before inching closer to Tara. Slowly, Maggie leaned forward until her lips were gently pressed against Tara's. The fireworks that went off sent shivers all over Maggie's body as their kiss deepened.

Tara could hardly think as she felt Maggie's soft lips on her own. Tara had kissed a lot of women in her lifetime but nothing compared to the intensity of this kiss. It felt like Tara had never kissed any other woman before. It was almost as if this was her first kiss all over again. Except this time, it was the right kiss. The kiss that was meant for her by the person who was made for her.

Tara let her hands roam down Maggie's sides as she felt her perfect curves. Tara tasted Maggie's lips, knowing that she was immediately addicted. Tara forced her tongue into Maggie's mouth which caused the other woman to moan.

Maggie moved so that she was fully on Tara. Their bodies pressed together with not an inch of space between them. Passionate kiss after passionate kiss was shared between them before they had to part for air. Tara tried to keep her hands from roaming too much.

Maggie sat up and straddled Tara before leaning down to capture her lips in another series of deep kisses. Tara felt herself get rock hard, hoping it wouldn't rattle Maggie too much. Maggie's body responded to Tara's touch and kisses as she felt herself get soaking wet.

"Oh Tara..." Maggie whimpered when Tara sat up to give her neck a series of soft kisses, nibbling her special spot. Hearing Maggie moan her name was ecstasy to Tara's ears.

Maggie could feel how excited Tara was, feeling the hardness rub against her body just made her slick with even more wetness. Maggie could feel how big Tara was through her jeans, making her body shiver with anticipation.

Tara reached up sliding one of her hands underneath Maggie's shirt, feeling the warm, delicate skin that she couldn't wait to taste. Tara kept sliding her hand up until she cupped one of Maggie's breasts in her hands feeling the perfect firmness. Tara wished the bra wasn't in the way so she could feel how soft they were.

Maggie moaned as Tara's hand traced her skin, feeling goosebumps all over her body. Maggie was feeling a bit more confident so she reached between them and gently gripped Tara through her jeans, feeling the thickness and long length that awaited her.

Tara almost exploded just from Maggie's soft touch. She could only imagine what Maggie would feel like when there were no barriers between them. Tara's mind wandered to how tight Maggie would be since she was still a virgin.

As good as this felt, Tara knew she needed to stop it before it got too out of control. Maggie deserved better than a quick fuck against a car. Tara wanted to do things right with Maggie even if that meant waiting.

"Hey, babe...we should stop before things get out of hand. I don't want your first time to be rushed. I want to do things the right way," Tara said as Maggie leaned down again to kiss her again, rubbing her body against the solidness in Tara's jeans.

Maggie looked down at Tara, seeing how genuine her dark eyes were. Maggie was touched with how concerned Tara was for her, especially when it was visibly evident that Tara was very turned on.

"I know we need to stop. It just feels really good," Maggie smiled as she resumed the previous cuddling position she was in before things had gotten overheated. Maggie's body screamed at her to continue. She could feel how wet and turned on she was. Tara was right though, she didn't want her first time to be like this. Preferably, her first time would be in Tara's bed.

"I know. It feels very good, but you deserve the best," Tara agreed as she wrapped her arms around Maggie again, placing a soft kiss on her head. Tara tried to calm her body down, her hard on still very visible. She could feel the pain of blue balls settling in for the second time that day, but she didn't care. As long as Maggie was comfortable, that's all that mattered.

The couple stayed silent as they both relished the feeling of being in each other's arms. Both of them trying to calm down from the urgency their bodies were feeling for each other. The radio played song after song in the background, both wishing time would stop so they wouldn't have to say goodbye. Tara observed the illuminated stars, spotting a shooting star in the distance. She said a silent wish that Maggie would be hers until the end of time.

After a while, Tara knew she needed to get Maggie home before Hershel really threatened her with his hunting rifle. Reluctantly, she sat up slightly as Maggie tried to push her back against the car again.

Tara chuckled, "I don't want to leave either, babe, but I have to get you home before your dad comes out looking for me."

Maggie sighed sadly. She knew it was getting late and she had an early class in the morning. She also knew her parents were waiting up until she got home. Plus, Beth was probably waiting so she could get all the details about how the date went.

"I know. I just wanted to stay here all night with you," Maggie slowly sat up, looking into Tara's eyes. She swore she could see her future in those eyes.

"I wish we could too, but I'll see you tomorrow when I come help your dad with that tractor," Tara promised as she slid off the hood of the car. She helped Maggie get down, helping her into the Camaro before heading towards Hershel's farm.

Tara got them there too quickly for her liking. She immediately helped Maggie out of the car and walked her to the front door.

"I had a great time and I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Good luck on your physical test in the mornin'. Goodnight," Maggie told her as she leaned forward to give Tara a passionate kiss. What was meant to be a quick kiss, turned into a make out session as they shared kiss after kiss until they had to pull away for air.

"Sweet dreams beautiful. I'll see you in a few hours. Goodnight," Tara gave Maggie one last kiss as Maggie opened the door and disappeared inside. After making sure Maggie was safely inside the house, Tara walked to her car on cloud nine.

Tara couldn't believe how lucky she was that Maggie was hers now. Tara didn't know if this was love yet, but she knew she was falling hard for Maggie. Suddenly, her phone rang as she started her car. Tara saw that it was Alice and immediately ignored the call. The phone rang again. Alice again. Tara ignored the call again.

After the fourth call, Tara finally decided to answer the phone since it seemed that Alice wasn't going to give up.

"Hey...what's up?" Tara asked. She wanted to keep this conversation as short as possible.

"I need to talk to you as soon as possible and in person. So maybe we can meet up tomorrow at that coffee shop a few miles from my place?" Alice told her, sounding a bit nervous. Tara was confused about what Alice would have to tell her, but she figured she could meet up with her, especially after the way they broke up.

"Yeah, I can meet you there around noon if that works. I have somewhere I gotta be so I won't be able to stay long," Tara firmly said. She didn't want Alice to get any ideas or think this was a date of some sorts.

"That's fine. It won't take too long anyways. So I guess I will see you then?" Alice confirmed their plans for the following day.

"Yeah, at noon," Tara agreed, still wondering what was so urgent.

"Ok. Goodnight then. I'll see you tomorrow," Alice said, still sounding a bit anxious.

"Goodnight," Tara responded as she ended the call. She turned up the radio, listening to the melodies that came on her favorite classic rock station.

Tara drove on, the miles flashing by her. She wondered what Alice needed to tell her. Their relationship hadn't been too serious, and they had only been together for about a month before Tara broke it off.

Tara quickly pushed Alice out of her mind. She would deal with her ex tomorrow. Instead, Tara thought about Maggie and how she felt about the farmer's daughter. Tara's mind wandered to how Maggie's lips had felt against hers. How Maggie's body had felt so close to her own.

Tara switched gears, driving even faster than before. She couldn't wait until tomorrow to see Maggie's beautiful smile again. Tara knew she had it bad, this girl had captured her heart. Tara could only hope that this was the start of a beautiful and long relationship.

* * *

So there's chapter 2. What does Alice have to tell Tara? We shall see. Hope this chapter was good and I keep meeting everyone's expectations. If there's anything you want to see let me know and I might be able to incorporate it into the story.

Someone asked if this would be a long story and the answer is yes. This all takes place a few months before the apocalypse. I have some things I want the characters to go through before I even scratch the surface of the walker take over. Plus, my imagination tends to be a little over active.

So hopefully you guys stick around for the ride! And thank you for all the reviews. I wasn't expecting such a big response but you guys are the best. I send my love to all of y'all.


	3. Wings

Wings - Birdy

* * *

The next morning, Tara woke up earlier than she needed to. She glanced at her clock which read five-thirty am. Unfortunately, her body was still used to waking up at the crack of dawn from her last deployment. Yesterday had been the only day her body had allowed her sleep in.

At least she didn't have another nightmare like she usually did from her experiences overseas. Roadside bombs and shoot outs with Al-Qaeda terrorists were a regular scene in those night terrors. She was glad she didn't have one last night. Tara was disappointed that she didn't have another dream about Maggie.

Tara knew she had some form of post-traumatic stress disorder from her service in the Middle East. The nightmares were the worst, where she felt like she was in the deserts of Iraq instead of the safety of her bed. Sometimes very loud noises or someone sneaking up on her triggered flashbacks. Lilly told her she needed to talk to a counselor and get it checked out. Tara thought if she did that she would be admitting weakness, which was something she didn't do. She figured as long as it didn't get in the way of her normal day to day life then she could cope on her own.

Tara rested her head against the pillow, waiting for the minutes to go by so she could get up. She didn't have to be at the police academy for her physical endurance test until about eight. So she had at least another hour until she had to get up. By then, Lilly and Meghan would be getting ready for work and school.

Tara figured this physical test would be pretty easy for her. She was used to putting her body through stress and pushing herself to the max. Plus, she went through some of the most rigorous and intense combat training in the Marines to get to where she was now. Tara also had to work harder than everyone else to prove that she could be one of the guys. She was able to do that easily, earning the respect of her peers and making a lot of friends. Unfortunately, Tara had lost a few of her close military buddies along the way. The unfortunate causalities of war that she had to go through.

She had even contemplated trying out for the Navy Seals since they now allowed women to join who could endure the training. Tara wasn't so sure about that plan now since Maggie was in the picture. She didn't want to be away from Maggie any longer than necessary. Also, it was bad enough that she could be called for another deployment at any minute. Tara's sergeant said she had a year until the next one, but they both knew that wasn't set in stone. When you were called for duty, you dropped everything and were shipped out to where they needed you. Plus, many units sought out Tara because of her sharpshooting skills.

Tara's thoughts moved to Maggie, hoping her girl was having sweet dreams and a restful sleep. She wished Maggie was right here in her bed so she could hold her while she slept, which was unheard of for Tara. Usually, when Tara slept with a girl, she took off pretty quickly afterwards. Even in relationships, she didn't stick around to cuddle much. Tara always had an excuse to leave.

Maggie was different from all the other girls though. Tara was actually missing and aching for her. Tara just wanted to wrap her arms around Maggie and never let go. She wanted more than just sex from Maggie. Hell, she didn't even care if Maggie wanted to wait for years until she was ready to have sex. Tara would endure until Maggie felt like the time was right for her.

Tara didn't want to admit it, but she knew she was falling in love with Maggie. It was unfamiliar feeling but she knew what it was. She didn't want any other woman, she only wanted Maggie. Tara was done chasing chicks around just to get her rocks off. Tara made a side note to remember to delete women's numbers off of her phone that she had solely for whenever she wanted sex but wasn't with someone.

Tara wanted a real future with Maggie. One that included marriage, the 2.5 kids, house with the white-picket fence and a dog; she wanted everything with Maggie. Tara was determined to make sure Maggie's first time would be perfect. Tara already knew that when that special moment did happen, it would be an unforgettable night for her.

Tara heard Lilly rummaging around in the kitchen, knowing she needed to get up now. She was excited about seeing Maggie in a few hours. Tara couldn't wait to kiss those soft lips again, and hold that perfect body close to hers.

Although, Tara was still confused about what Alice needed to tell her. She ran through different scenarios in her mind but nothing plausible ever came up. She guessed she would find out in a few hours or so.

Tara grabbed her phone, sending Maggie a good morning/thinking about you text. She still wished Maggie was in her bed so she could tell her this stuff in person instead of through texts. Tara smiled when she saw Maggie's reply, telling her good luck with the endurance test and that she couldn't stop thinking about last night.

Tara had to admit, last night had been incredible. Their date had gone perfectly, and the end was just a sweet bonus. Her first kiss with Maggie was a moment she would never forget. The way Maggie had felt in her arms was just bliss. Tara could only imagine how amazing sex would be if their make out sessions were already so intense.

Tara looked at her clock, realizing she needed to get up and quit daydreaming about the girl who held the key to her heart. Tara quickly showered, dressing in some appropriate work out clothes for the endurance test. She would have to come back home and shower again before meeting up with Alice.

Tara walked out of her room, immediately getting attacked by Meghan giving her a big hug. Tara twirled her niece around a few times before setting her down. Meghan ran to her room to finish getting ready for school.

"Good morning. Ready for your physical test?" Lilly asked as Tara walked into the kitchen. She grabbed an energy bar from the pantry.

"Hell yeah! That shit's gonna be easy," Tara replied as she took a bite out of the energy bar.

"Watch your language!" Lilly chastised her younger sister who simply shrugged her shoulders. Lilly was always telling her to watch her language around Meghan. When Tara first got back from her last deployment, it had been a struggle because she cussed like a sailor since she was used to being around a bunch of guys. She was getting a lot better at watching her language around home.

"Are you doing anything afterwards?" Lilly wondered as Tara finished her energy bar, throwing the wrapper away.

"Yeah, I'm going to Maggie's to help her dad fix his tractor that broke down the other day. So I might be home late," Tara informed her sister. Lilly gave her a big smile.

"Already getting chummy with the family? Or the future in-laws, I should say? That's great! Now be sure to bring her around soon. I want to meet this girl who tamed the Tara Chambler," Lilly laughed as she got her work stuff ready.

"I'm not that bad," Tara scoffed as Lilly gave her a 'whatever' look.

"Oh and Alice wanted to see me. I'm meeting her after the test today. She apparently needs to tell me something," Tara was still trying to figure out what Alice wanted.

"That's weird. Did she give you any clue on what she wanted to talk about?" Lilly was curious about what Tara's ex wanted. She only hoped it wouldn't effect her sister's relationship with Maggie. Her sister needed to settle down and so far Maggie seemed like the only girl who could calm Tara down.

Tara shook her head, "No, just that she needed to see me and as soon as possible."

"Well, let me know what she wants. And don't sleep with her," Lilly ordered as she grabbed her stuff, yelling at Meghan that it was time to go.

"I'll let you know. And I definitely won't sleep with her. Bye..love y'all," Tara said as she gave her sister and niece a hug as they went out the door.

A few minutes later, Tara realized that she needed to head out if she wanted to make it on time. She quickly grabbed her keys, locking the front door. She went down the hallway and down the stairs until she reached the garage. Tara decided that she would take the motorcycle when she went to Maggie's house later. Tara climbed into her Camaro and raced to the police academy.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Tara was done with the endurance test. She easily passed all the requirements and impressed her supervisors with her abilities. Now all she had left to do was the psychological exam, medical check ups, and the drug testing. Then Tara would be recruited and go into the 22-week training course at the Atlanta Police Academy.

Tara figured being in police force would help keep her occupied between deployments. She had almost signed up for another tour in Iraq, but Lilly persuaded her to come home for a little while since she had been gone for nearly five years.

Tara sped home to get ready for her meeting with Alice. She felt a little guilty about not telling Maggie about this meet up with her ex, but she figured it would just be an innocent talk. Maggie didn't need to deal with the whole ex drama that Tara was used to. Besides, it seemed like Maggie had her own ex problems to deal with, with that Mark guy. Tara still wanted to set that bastard straight, and let him know if he messed with Maggie or her family, then he would have Tara to deal with.

She took another shower, and got dressed in her signature outfit: a t-shirt with a plaid over shirt, baggy jeans, and her chucks. Today's shirt was a black Guns N' Roses paired with a greenish-blue patterned plaid. Deciding that she looked good, Tara went to her closet to grab her motorcycle jacket, helmet, and gloves.

When Tara was younger, she used to forgo the safety gear and just take her chances on the road. Now after her deployments and many near death experiences, she realized she needed to stop being so careless. Lilly had been more than relieved when Tara had brought the safety gear home.

Tara pulled on the black motorcycle jacket, zipping it up. She grabbed her phone and wallet, putting them into the protective pockets on the jacket. Finally, she was ready to head out to the coffee shop. Tara quickly locked the front door, and went to the garage where her bike was sitting, just waiting for a spin on the road.

Tara slipped on her gloves and helmet before climbing on the Harley. The engine roaring to life was music to Tara's ears. She revved the engine a few times, loving the rumble her chopper gave with each one.

She headed into the direction of the coffee shop, trying to control her speed. Tara loved the feeling of being on a motorcycle. The freedom of the open road, and the wind all around her, gave her a rush that even her prized Camaro couldn't achieve.

About twenty minutes later, she arrived at the coffee cafe. Tara parked her bike, seeing that Alice's red Volkswagen Beetle was already there. She unzipped her jacket and took off her helmet before heading inside the small cafe.

Almost immediately, Tara spotted Alice sitting in a booth in the back, drinking some kind of smoothie. Tara had to admit that Alice did look beautiful with her long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Hey," Tara greeted Alice as she sat down across from her in the booth.

Alice smiled nervously, "Hey...you're looking good."

"I can say the same about you. What did you need to talk to me about?" Tara got right to the point. She didn't want to waste time with small talk.

Alice became a little fidgety as she looked at her hands. Tara stared at her, taking in her actions. Alice had been a great girl: funny, caring, great in bed, the whole package. When it got down to it though, Tara knew she wasn't the one when she found herself contemplating hooking up with other girls. So Tara knew she had to break things off before Alice got in too deep with her.

"Well, I might as well just say it," Alice sighed as she gave Tara an anxious look. She stayed silent for a few minutes, trying to find the right words.

"Well, what is it?" Tara was confused about what could be making her ex so nervous.

Alice took a deep breath, looking Tara right in the eyes. "I'm pregnant and there's a chance it might be yours."

Tara felt like the breath had been knocked out of her body, shocked by what Alice had just revealed. Her mind went crazy, thinking about what this all meant for her. Alice might be pregnant with her kid. Tara wasn't exactly happy but she wasn't exactly mad either. She didn't exactly know what to feel at that moment.

After a few seconds of silence, Tara finally found her voice again, "What?"

"I'm pregnant and it might be yours," Alice repeated as she watched Tara go into shock over the unexpected news.

"What do you mean it might be mine? I used a condom each time we had sex," Tara tried to keep her voice from rising but this news was sending shockwaves of uncertainty throughout her body.

"Well, nothing is one hundred percent protective. I'm about five weeks along. We were together for about a month and few days. A couple of days before we met and got together though, I hooked up with my ex boyfriend a few times. Then I met you and we started having sex. It could go either way. It could be yours or his. My doctor and I tried to determine whose it was by the how far along I was but it's way too close to call without a paternity test. There's a forty-five percent chance that it's yours," Alice explained as Tara tried to wrap her head around what had just been revealed.

"When's the earliest that we can do this paternity test? We're not gonna have to wait until the kid's born, are we?" Tara wasn't sure she could wait that long to find out if her life was going to be changed forever. Sure, she knew someday she would have kids but not this soon.

"No, my doctor is going to do a non-invasive prenatal paternity test. It's where they take a sample of my blood and analyze the baby's DNA in my bloodstream. I have to wait until I'm about eight weeks along to do that though. It's the earliest way to determine whose baby it is. I'm gonna need you to give my doctor a blood sample in a couple of weeks. They are gonna analyze it against the baby's DNA," Alice informed Tara of everything her doctor had told her at her last appointment.

Tara sighed. She definitely wasn't expecting this when she woke up this morning. This was a definite life changer.

"Just tell me where to be and when so you can get the blood sample. When did you find out?" Tara asked as she tried to make sense of this fucked up situation.

"I found out a few days ago. I was going to tell you that night you came over, but then you broke up with me. I got mad at you cuz I felt like you were walking out on me and the baby," Alice recalled how upset she had been when Tara had given her the break up speech after they had slept together.

"I'm sorry about that. Does the other guy know?" Tara wondered, hoping the other guy was at least a decent dude.

"Yeah, he knows the whole story. I think he secretly wants it to be his," Alice explained as she watched Tara handle the news.

Tara couldn't help but hope that the kid would be the other guy's also. Alice was not someone she had planned to have kids with. Suddenly, Maggie came into her mind as she put her face into her hands. This would be her fucking luck. Right when she found the perfect girl, a curve ball like this was thrown at her.

"I'm sorry," Alice simply said as she watched Tara's internal struggle.

"It's not your fault. It's just I met this amazing girl. She's the one for me but she definitely didn't sign up for this," Tara knew she needed to tell Maggie about this unexpected news but wasn't exactly sure how.

"Wow, someone actually could tame you. Something many have tried but failed," Alice laughed as Tara rolled her eyes.

"I'm not that bad but yeah she's the one for me. I know it. I just don't know how she'll take this," Tara felt anxious, wondering what Maggie's reaction would be. She definitely didn't want to lose her.

"Well, I'll give you an out if you want. No paternity test, no baby, no anything. You can leave now and forget about all of this," Alice offered as Tara thought it over in her mind.

After a couple of minutes, Tara shook her head. "I can't do that. My father taught me better than that. I couldn't let my old man down like that, anyways. Would this other guy make a good dad?"

Alice smiled, "Yeah, he would. He has a good job, and is an overall great guy. Whether it's you or him, this kiddo will be lucky."

Tara simply nodded her head as she sent Lilly a text asking if she could take a quick break to talk. Lilly sent one back, telling Tara to meet her at the hospital she worked at in about twenty minutes.

"Well, I gotta get going. If you need anything, let me know. If there are any appointments I need to be at, just let me know," Tara told Alice as she got up, zipping up her jacket. She bent over and gave Alice a quick peck on the head.

"I will. Be careful on that bike. And good luck with your new girl," Alice said as she watched Tara walk away.

"Thanks," Tara said simply as she felt sick to her stomach. Tara walked to her motorcycle, hoping the drive would help clear her mind a bit.

* * *

When Tara arrived at the hospital, she found Lilly waiting for her on a bench in the garden area. That was the spot they always went to when they needed to talk during Lilly's work hours. Lilly worked as a registered nurse with a busy schedule but she always took time when her younger sister needed her.

Lilly could tell by the look on Tara's face that something wasn't right. Tara was one of the strongest people Lilly knew. Tara never showed any emotions, not even crying at their father's funeral. So for something to rattle her this much must have been big news.

Their father had always been a little tougher on Tara, sensing that his youngest daughter was destined for a military career like he had been. David instilled in her responsibility from a young age. Tara was taught not to cry or to give into her emotions. She was taught to stand tall, be strong, and to never let anyone see you sweat. So for Tara to be looking so nervous, Lilly knew something was amiss.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked as she pulled her sister into a much needed hug.

Tara recounted the whole story to Lilly, who stayed silent. She thought this over in her mind. Lilly always knew this could be a possibility with the way Tara acted but she never thought it would actually happen.

"Dammit Tara! That's why you use protection," Lilly lectured her sister as she sat down on the bench, pulling Tara down with her.

"I swear I did! I use a condom every time I have sex so no mistakes happen. Even if the girl says she's on the pill, I still use one," Tara defended herself as she felt a headache come on. This was just a fucked up situation all around.

Lilly suddenly thought about Maggie and what this would mean to her sister's new relationship. She was pretty sure something like this might be a game changer.

"When are you gonna tell Maggie? How do you think she'll take it?" Lilly asked out loud as she watched Tara shake her head.

"I don't know how she'll take it. I hope she won't leave me high and dry, but I can't expect her to want to stick around when there might be a kid in the picture. I'm gonna have to tell her tonight," Tara sighed as she thought about how that conversation would go. She definitely wasn't hoping for the best.

"Shit...I don't even know if I'm ready to have a kid," Tara admitted as she thought about how much her life would change if this kid was hers.

"Well, you're great with Meghan. Besides, you won't have the kid all the time, probably will only have him or her every other weekend," Lilly tried to make Tara feel a little better, but could tell she was failing miserably. She knew what Tara was going through; Meghan hadn't exactly been planned.

"Yeah, that makes me feel so much better," Tara said sarcastically as she watched the people around them go about their normal, uninterrupted lives.

Lilly looked at her watch, seeing that it was almost one-thirty. Tara needed to be heading off soon to the Greene farm. She wrapped her arm around Tara's shoulders, trying to give her some form of encouragement. Her little sister had been through a lot in her life; Lilly only wanted her to be happy.

"Well, you should be leaving soon to Maggie's house if you want to get there on time. Good luck tonight with telling her," Lilly said they both stood up. She gave Tara a hug, hanging on for a few extra seconds.

"Thanks sis. I'll let you know how it goes. Be sure there's a lot of beer in the fridge just in case I get dumped," Tara sighed as she put her helmet back on.

"I will. Be careful on that motorcycle," Lilly said as she looked her sister over. Tara was a couple of inches taller than her and could handle herself in any situation, but she was still her baby sister.

"Always am," Tara said as she raised her hand for a fist bump which Lilly returned. Lilly gave Tara one last look, before returning to the hospital and to her busy schedule.

* * *

Tara walked to her Harley, jumping on and starting it up. As she drove to the Greene house, her mind wandered to how Maggie would take the news. Tara had no interest in Alice, but she might be her baby mama which could cause some drama. Tara wondered how much child support she would have to shell out if this turned out to be her kid.

Not that Tara was hurting for money. She had plenty in her bank accounts from saving while she was deployed. Then her dad's life insurance had been a good amount. Also, her and Lilly ended up selling their childhood home which they split the money from. They had tried to live in it for a while but their father's presence weighed heavily on them, and they needed a fresh start. Then her military benefits and sign-up bonus just added onto the amount.

Well, if Maggie didn't end up breaking up with her, Tara had plenty to help start their lives together. Tara hoped this month would go by fast so she would know once and for all, if the kid was hers or not. She selfishly hoped that it wouldn't be hers.

Tara could hear her father's voice in her head, telling her to do the right thing if it was hers. Tara didn't plan on abandoning the kid, but she doubted she would be a good parent with her military career always taking her away for long periods of time. The kid deserved some stability so the other guy seemed like its best option.

She laughed to herself when she remembered how in high school, her girlfriend had a pregnancy scare. When Tara told her father the news in a panic, he lectured her for hours about how she was going to do the right thing. David didn't care if Tara's girlfriend got an abortion or kept the kid, either way Tara was going to take responsibility for her mistakes. In the end, it was a false alarm which a seventeen year old Tara was very grateful for.

Tara found that the ride to Maggie's house helped clear her head a bit. Now she wasn't so nervous, but she still planned on telling Maggie the news tonight. Hopefully, she could take Maggie for a ride on the motorcycle and get some alone time with her.

Tara arrived at the Greene farm, parking her motorcycle behind Maggie's car. She saw that Maggie was waiting for her on the porch. Tara's heart skipped a beat when she saw that beautiful smile.

Tara hopped off of her bike, and was immediately greeted by Maggie, who practically jumped into her arms. Tara took off her helmet and gloves as Maggie placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Maggie had spent the morning wishing the day would go by faster so she could see Tara. Her morning classes had dragged on and on, and she found herself daydreaming about her soldier. One of the highlights of her morning was gushing to Courtney about how sweet Tara was. Courtney had been very impressed that Maggie was dating a Marine, a good looking one at that. Maggie had to admit, seeing Tara pull up on a motorcycle definitely turned her on. She was determined to take a ride on it later. Maybe even take another ride on Tara also.

"I've been waitin' to do that all day. How did your endurance test go?" Maggie asked as she wrapped her arms around Tara's neck, pulling her in for another kiss.

"It went great. I totally showed up everyone," Tara bragged as she wrapped her arms around Maggie's waist, gripping her close. Tara leaned down for another kiss, knowing she would never get tired of Maggie's sweet lips.

"So...my parents went to town and aren't home yet. My brother is still at his afternoon college course, and Beth is at school. So we have the house to ourselves for a few minutes," Maggie said with a mischievous smirk on her face.

Tara didn't know what to say. She definitely wasn't expecting an empty house when she pulled up the driveway. The look Maggie gave her told her exactly what the other woman was thinking about. Tara felt a bit guilty because she was hiding a big secret from Maggie for now, but the look Maggie was giving her was setting her blood on fire.

"Well, that's...interesting..." Tara wasn't sure what to say but she could feel her heart start to race.

"Come on," Maggie grabbed Tara's hand, leading her through the front door.

Maggie lead Tara up the stairs to the second floor, and into her bedroom. Tara barely had time to take in her surroundings before Maggie closed the door, capturing Tara's lips in her own.

Tara couldn't contain the moan that left her mouth as Maggie's lips attacked hers. Maggie bit down on Tara's lower lip, making Tara lose some of the control she was desperately trying to hold onto.

Tara pushed Maggie back against the door, forcing Maggie to wrap her legs around her waist. Tara could feel Maggie rubbing against her, making all the blood in her body travel to her cock which grew larger with each passing second.

Tara carried Maggie to the bed, gently laying her down. Maggie pulled Tara down, loving the feel of her soldier on top of her. The passionate kisses continued as Tara shrugged off her motorcycle jacket. Maggie pushed it off of the bed and onto the floor.

"Fuck...you're so amazing," Tara whispered as she placed soft kisses on Maggie's neck, earning a moan from the woman underneath her. Maggie deliberately hitched her hips up to rub against Tara's very solid erection.

Maggie could feel how wet she was becoming as she rubbed her body against Tara's. She ran her hands all over Tara, feeling the strong muscles that she couldn't get enough of. Maggie let her hand slip under Tara's shirt, feeling the warm skin on her abs.

Maggie let her fingers gently scrape the skin, letting her fingertips trace over what felt like a scar on Tara's side. Tara trembled when she felt Maggie's fingers graze over her abs before playing with the waistband of her jeans. Tara's large cock was fully aware of how close Maggie's hand was as it strained against the denim that held it back.

Tara decided two could play this game. She let her hand slip under Maggie's shirt, teasingly letting her fingers roam over the soft skin. Tara let her hand wander up Maggie's body, slipping under her bra, feeling how soft and firm her breast was. Tara let her fingers rub against the nipple, which was peaked with excitement.

Maggie whimpered as Tara touched her body in ways she had never been touched before. She grabbed Tara's head, guiding her into a kiss, wanting to feel her delicious lips against her own. Tara's lips traveled across Maggie's jawline, down her neck, nipping at the skin on her throat as Maggie arched her body into Tara.

Tara let her hand travel down Maggie's body, unbuttoning her jeans, letting two of her long fingers slip into those tight jeans. Tara nearly came in her pants when she felt how wet Maggie was for her.

"Oh fuck...Tara..." Maggie moaned as she felt Tara touch her dripping wet pussy. Maggie didn't know a touch could feel so damn good as Tara's fingers softly caressed her virgin clit.

Tara removed her hand, knowing if she continued she wouldn't be able to stop. Tara quickly licked Maggie's wetness off of her fingers, not believing how good she tasted. Tara then leaned down, letting her tongue caress Maggie's as they dueled for dominance.

Maggie couldn't contain the moan that escaped her mouth as she tasted herself on Tara's tongue. Tara started to thrust against her, grinding her rock hard erection against Maggie. Her cock strained against her jeans, begging to be free. Maggie wrapped her arms around her as Tara slowly started to grind as hard as she could against Maggie's covered pussy. Tara's pulsing cock wished there were no barriers between their bodies as the head rubbed against the denim of Tara's jeans.

Maggie buried her face into Tara's neck to muffle the whimpers and moans that escaped her mouth as the friction between their bodies drove them both to the edge. Tara could feel her body burn as pleasure coursed throughout it. She could feel her balls tightening, knowing she had to stop before she came all over the inside of her jeans. She could already feel the wetness on her boxers from her cock, that was steadily dripping with pre cum.

"Baby...we have to stop..." Tara forced herself to say as she tried to roll off of Maggie. Maggie had other ideas as she wrapped her legs around Tara's waist, holding her in place.

"I don't want to...I want you..." Maggie begged as Tara forced herself to keep her animalistic urges under control. With Maggie begging for her like that, Tara wanted nothing more than to rip off their clothes and take what was hers.

"Babe...you have no idea how much I want to. But if we keep going, I'm gonna cum in my pants and I'm sure your family wouldn't appreciate a very noticeable cum stain on the front of my jeans. Also, your parents are going to be home soon, and I'm sure your dad will kill me if he catches me having sex with you," Tara panted as Maggie kept hitching her hips up into her pulsing erection.

Maggie knew Tara was right. If they went all the way now, it would be rushed and over quickly. She wanted Tara to take her time with her, with no interruptions. She unwrapped her legs from Tara's waist, letting her roll off of her.

Tara panted for air as she tried to calm her wanting body down, her cock throbbing with need. Maggie laid beside her, feeling her wetness soak her panties. Both of them gasping for air, their bodies tingling with excitement.

Tara turned to Maggie, "I just want to make sure your first time is perfect. I don't want any interruptions cuz I'm gonna worship your body for hours."

Maggie smiled. She loved how Tara was determined to make sure her first time was unforgettable. Maggie was pretty sure Tara was very experienced, so her waiting for the right time meant a lot to Maggie. She hoped this sweet side of Tara was something only she got to experience. She leaned over to kiss Tara's addicting lips.

"I love you," Maggie said without thinking. When she realized what she had said, she began to panic. She didn't want to scare Tara away by proclaiming her love too soon. From what Maggie saw from her Facebook page, Tara wasn't the type who fell in love. That made Maggie even more scared about falling for Tara, she didn't want her heart broken.

"I mean...I don't mean that. I mean...I do...but...wow...I know it's way too soon. Just forget I said it..." Maggie stammered as she tried to read Tara's face and gauge her reaction.

Tara simply smiled, "Hey it's ok, babe. I feel the same way...I love you too. But there's something I need to talk to you about. Maybe later we can take a ride on the motorcycle, find someplace where we can talk."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Maggie agreed as she wondered what Tara needed to tell her. She hoped it wasn't something bad, she didn't want her heart broken by her first love.

Just then, they heard the front door open as Maggie's parents arrived home. Tara sat up in a panic, her hard on still very visible in her jeans. That was the only drawback of having a big penis, it was noticeably visible when excited.

"Where's the bathroom? I need to rub this out before your dad sees, knows what was going on, and murders me," Tara nervously said as Maggie giggled at her. Tara wasn't kidding though. She was pretty sure Hershel would kill her if he found out what she was doing with his daughter.

"It's down the hall, second door on your left," Maggie answered as Tara quickly ran into the bathroom before Maggie's parents saw her and the very noticeable big tent in her pants.

Maggie laughed at Tara, thinking how cute she looked, all worried about getting caught by her parents. Although, she was sure if her father had caught them in the act, he probably would have hurt Tara in some way.

Maggie looked at herself in the hallway mirror, making sure she looked decent and not too flushed. Maggie then headed downstairs to greet Hershel and Annette as they came in the door, both carrying a couple of bags full of groceries. Hershel gave his oldest daughter a warm smile.

"How was school? I see Tara's here since that motorcycle is in the driveway. Y'all weren't up to no good were you?" Hershel gave his daughter a stern look.

"School was good. I have a paper that's due in a couple of days. But Tara's here, I showed her my room for a few minutes. She's in the bathroom right now," Maggie told her folks as they walked to the kitchen to put up their groceries.

Just then, Tara came down the stairs. The problem she had earlier in her pants was gone. As soon as Tara had entered the bathroom, she quickly pulled her pants down. Grabbing a tissue, she jacked herself off quickly, thinking about Maggie. It didn't take long until she came into the tissue, her dick softening up. Tara quickly disposed of the tissue, then washed her hands.

Tara almost felt like she was in high school again, trying to stay one step ahead of her girlfriend's parents. She had been quite successful back then with sneaking around and not getting caught. Tara was feeling that same rush that she had felt when she was younger. She was sure Hershel would know something was up, he just seemed wise like that.

Tara felt a little guilty about letting their make out session get as far as it did, especially with Maggie having no idea about Alice. Plus, Tara kept making promises she wasn't sure she would be able to keep after they had that important conversation. Then Maggie had said that she loved her, which Tara had said back because that's how she really felt. Maggie might not want anything to do with her after she found out about the illegitimate child. Tara realized she was way in over her head now.

Hershel noticed that Tara was in the room. He went to pat her on the back, still unsure if the young couple were up to no good in his house. Hershel could only hope that if they were, that Tara would still respect his daughter afterwards. He figured the Marine would be honorable, and not push Maggie before she was ready.

"Thanks again for helpin' with the tractor. I really appreciate it," Hershel said as he gave Tara another hearty pat on the back. He realized that she looked troubled about something, and was trying to hide it. Maybe he would have a fatherly talk with her while they worked on the tractor's engine together. Hershel knew her father had died a couple of years ago, maybe she needed some guidance.

"No problem, sir. Just doin' what I can to help," Tara said a little nervously. She didn't want her face to give away what had happened earlier in Maggie's bedroom. Or give away the guilty emotions that she was feeling at that moment.

Maggie gave her one of those beautiful smiles, her eyes full of love just for her. Yup, Tara was in a very fucked up predicament right now.

Annette came out of the kitchen, giving Tara a big hug, which she readily accepted. Tara felt a bit saddened, knowing that if Maggie broke it off, then she would be losing two potential surrogate parents. Hershel and Annette would have been able to fill the void Tara had felt since the death of her father.

Just then, Beth and Shawn walked through the door, both tossing their backpacks onto the dining room table. Beth ran to hug her parents and sister as they asked about her day at school.

Tara hung back as the family welcomed each other home, feeling a little out of place. Although, she had to admit it was nice to see all the family love around her.

Beth then ran up to Tara, wrapping her arms around her for a hug. Tara was caught by surprise, but she hugged the teenager back.

"Is that your motorcycle? It's so cool! Can you take me for a ride sometime?" Beth excitedly asked as Tara just nodded her head in agreement.

"I get the first ride later," Maggie smirked as she winked at Tara. Tara couldn't help the rush of heat her body felt just from that wink.

"Yeah Beth. I can take you for a ride, as long as your parents are cool with it," Tara said as she quickly added the last part to stay in their parent's good graces.

Beth looked at Hershel and Annette, giving them an innocent smile, knowing they would give in. Hershel simply laughed as he shook his head at his youngest daughter's antics.

"You can take a ride as long as you wear a helmet. And not today. Tara and I have work to do. Shawn, make sure the horses are fed and watered. I need to talk to Tara for a few minutes," Hershel said as Tara looked at Maggie with a confused look on her face. Maggie shrugged her shoulders, she didn't know what her father needed to speak to Tara about.

"Sure thing, Pops," Shawn headed out to the horse stables to start the work his father wanted done.

"Come on, Tara. Let's get this dang tractor fixed," Hershel said as he wrapped his arm around the Marine's shoulders and guided her outside to where a red tractor was sitting.

Tara opened the hood of the tractor, taking a look inside as Hershel went to the shed to grab his tool box. Tara looked closely at the engine, trying to figure out what was wrong.

Hershel arrived with a big tool box in tow, he set the box next to Tara on the ground. Tara shrugged off her flannel shirt, grabbed a few tools, and then started working to take the engine apart.

Hershel began to help Tara out with the engine. Nothing was said between them for the first few minutes. Tara's head was running hundreds of miles a minute as she thought about Alice, Maggie, and the baby.

"Tara, is there anything you need to talk about? You look like you're dealin' with somethin' and might need some advice. Workin' on an engine can help you talk about whatever you're feelin'," Hershel inquired as Tara continued taking parts of the engine off. Her hands quickly became full of grease, which was a feeling she was used to.

Tara stayed quiet for a few minutes as she contemplated whether or not to tell Hershel about her current troubles. She didn't want the man to hate her or change his favorable opinion of her.

"You can tell me anything, Tara. I like you a lot and I know you care about Maggie. I see how you look at her like she's the only woman on earth. I know you would take care of my girls if anything happened to me," Hershel confided. He really did think Tara was worthy of being with Maggie. So far, no one had been good enough for his little girl until Tara showed up.

"You know, there's never anyone good enough for your little girl until someone comes along that is. And that's you, Tara. I know you would never hurt Maggie intentionally," Hershel admitted as Tara took in what the old man had said. He must have really trusted her with Maggie to feel that way.

Tara thought it over, "Yeah, I need to talk. I would have loved to talk to my dad about my problems like I used to when he was alive." Tara felt a bit of an ache as she thought about her father and the talks they used to have as they worked on vehicles together.

"Well, I'm not your father but I can be a stand in for him whenever you need me," Hershel made sure Tara knew that she could confide in him no matter what.

Tara sighed. She started at the beginning, telling Hershel about her condition. She told Hershel everything that Alice had told her that afternoon. Tara even told him about her wild past but that Maggie was the one for her so she was determined to change and settle down.

Hershel kept quiet as he listened to Tara's story. He had to admit he wasn't expecting to hear about a possible baby, but it certainly wasn't the craziest thing he had ever heard.

Tara finished her story as Hershel kept quiet. Tara took that as a bad sign, that now Maggie's father hated her guts for this unfortunate incident. She figured Hershel thought she wasn't good enough for his daughter anymore, and all the compliments that he had just given her were worth nothing now.

"You know Tara, I can't judge you on your past because Lord knows I have a past also. Your demons are easy women. Mine was alcohol. I was an alcoholic when I was younger. I would drink bottles of scotch a day. Hell, I got so drunk a few times that I cheated on my first wife, Maggie's mother. May her soul rest in peace. It was a horrible time in my life, but one day I saw the light. When Maggie was born, I knew I needed a change. My own father was an alcoholic and I couldn't let my daughter experience the childhood I did," Hershel sat down on the ground next to Tara, placing his arm around her shoulders.

"I know you're sincere about Maggie. I can see it in your eyes and in your actions. You saw the light, and now you're workin' to change your life for the better. If this kid is yours, I expect you to do the right thing and be in its life. I don't know how Maggie will react. Just know this doesn't change how I feel about you. I hope you're still around after you tell her. Just know you have family here," Hershel gave Tara's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Tara couldn't believe that Hershel still accepted her after everything she had told him. She hoped that after Maggie found out, that she would still be able to call the Greene family her own because she already felt love for all of them.

"Just don't get my daughter pregnant or cheat on her, or else I will hunt you down," Hershel said as he laughed at his own joke. Tara couldn't help but join in on the laughter but she did think he was dead serious.

"Be on the lookout for that ex of hers though. I'm afraid given the right conditions and provoked enough he could turn violent. I know how Mark's family is, a bunch of good for nothin' drunks and wife beaters. I'm glad Maggie got rid of him even though he bothers her from time to time," Hershel couldn't hide the disdain that laced his voice as he talked about Mark.

"Well, if he lays a hand on her or any of y'all, I'll make sure it never happens again," Tara threatened as she felt hate for that bastard run through her.

"Normally I don't condone violence, but I'll make an exception for that bastard," Hershel laughed, feeling relieved that Tara was around to watch out for Maggie.

Shawn soon joined them, and work on the tractor resumed. Shawn and Tara talked about the different video games they played. The young man was excited when he found out that Tara played Call of Duty; he immediately told her that they needed to play together at some point.

Tara shared a few stories about her experiences in Iraq and some of the training she had to go through. She told them the story about how she had talked back to a captain once and was forced to do two hundred push ups as punishment.

Finally, after about three hours, the tractor roared to life as Hershel turned it on. He was more than happy that his prized tractor was up and running again. Hershel had to admit he was a bit doubtful that Tara could fix the farm vehicle, but he was very impressed with her skills.

"See? Told y'all there isn't an engine that I can't fix," Tara said as she wiped her hands on a rag that Shawn had thrown at her.

"Thank you very much for helpin' us out with this. You're pretty handy for a city slicker," Hershel joked as they all laughed.

"I'm very handy indeed. If you ever need help around the farm, just let me know," Tara said as she grabbed her plaid shirt and flung it on her shoulder.

The three of them headed into the house since it was time for dinner and they needed to wash up a bit. Tara was especially full of grease since she was the one who took the majority of the engine apart. After Tara had cleaned up, making sure she looked decent for dinner; Maggie met her in the hall.

"Hey...you. I missed you," Maggie said as she gave Tara a hug, kissing her neck a couple of times.

"I was just outside," Tara laughed as she pulled Maggie close.

"I know but still...I missed you," Maggie leaned up to give Tara a kiss on the lips before grabbing her hand and leading her downstairs to the dining room.

* * *

Dinner was uneventful for the most part. Tara told a few stories about her travels around the world, and some of her funny military experiences. Hershel told Tara some interesting stories about his time as a veterinarian that she found amusing.

After dinner, Hershel gave Tara a pat on the back for good luck as the time to tell Maggie about the whole Alice situation grew near. Tara could feel herself grow more nervous with each passing second.

"You ready to take a ride?" Tara asked Maggie as she excitedly nodded her head.

"Here. Safety first," Tara said as she handed Maggie her helmet and motorcycle jacket. Tara couldn't contain the grin that spread on her face seeing Maggie in her riding gear. She definitely looked like a hot biker chick.

"What about you?" Maggie asked with concern. She definitely didn't want Tara to be unprotected. Although, she enjoyed wearing the jacket because it smelled like Tara.

"I'll be fine. I've been riding that motorcycle since I was 15, and I have quick reflexes. Besides, if anything happens I want to make sure you're safe, first and foremost. But if you like riding with me, I'll buy you some safety gear," Tara promised as she slipped on her gloves.

"Be careful!" Annette yelled at the couple as they waved goodbye to the Greene family.

"I'll take care of her," Tara promised as she climbed onto the Harley. Maggie jumped on behind her, wrapping her arms around Tara's waist and holding her close. Tara couldn't help but love the feel of Maggie's breasts pressed against her back.

Tara started the motorcycle, revving the engine a few times before she took off. She chuckled to herself as she felt Maggie's grip on her tighten.

Tara drove a few miles around the town nearby to let Maggie get the feel of being on the bike. She then drove around for miles on the lonely country roads, trying not to go too fast. Finally, she headed to the field they went to the night before so they could talk under the stars again. By the time they arrived and parked, the stars were starting to shine against the black sky.

"That was so much fun! I love being on the motorcycle, especially since I get to hold you tight," Maggie happily exclaimed as she took off the helmet. She watched as Tara slipped off her riding gloves, shoving them into her pocket.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Tara moved so that she was sitting behind Maggie on the bike. She wrapped her arms protectively around Maggie as the other woman leaned back into her.

They were silent for a few minutes. Tara was trying to savor the feel of having Maggie in her arms, in case this would be the last time she would be able to. Maggie could tell something was wrong with Tara. She hadn't been acting right all evening, especially after she told Maggie she needed to talk.

Maggie turned slightly so she could look at Tara, "What did you need to talk to me about?"

Tara knew this was it. She couldn't go back now. Maggie deserved to know the truth, no matter the consequences. "Today, I met up with my ex, Alice, because she needed to talk-"

"You didn't sleep with her, did you?" Maggie interrupted as she felt her heart break just at the thought of Tara with another woman.

"No! I mean I slept with her when I was dating her but I haven't since I broke up with her," Tara knew this conversation wasn't going the way she had planned.

"When did you break up with her?" Maggie asked, not entirely sure she wanted to know the answer.

Tara hesitated but knew there was no way she could lie to Maggie. "I broke up with her the night we met and now she might be pregnant with my kid."

"What?" Maggie couldn't hide the shock on her face. She jumped off the motorcycle, wrapping her arms around herself. She looked at Tara, feeling her heart break. Maggie thought maybe she had greatly underestimated Tara's womanizing ways.

Tara hated the look of betrayal on Maggie's face, knowing she was the cause of it. With a heavy heart, Tara told her everything that Alice had said that afternoon. Maggie stayed silent as she listened to the story.

"Is that what you were planning on doing to me? Sleep with me and then leave?" Maggie asked, hoping that wasn't Tara's true intentions. Maggie could feel tears start to build up in her eyes, threatening to come out.

"No! I swear! Maggie...I know I have been with a lot of women but that's all in the past now. I was selfish and used people to get what I wanted. But with you...it's different. I can feel it. You make me want to change and be a better person. You're my destiny, I just know it. The world could end right now, and I would be fine as long as I had you by my side. You're meant to be with me," Tara tried to explain to Maggie what she was feeling. She could only hope that Maggie would feel the same way.

"Whenever I look into your beautiful eyes, I see a future with you. A future that includes marriage, kids, everything. I just don't want sex with you, I want everything. If you want to wait a long time until you are ready, I'm fine with that. I'll wait as long as you need to. You're the one for me, Maggie. I'm just so sorry that you got mixed up in this mess with Alice though. And if you want to go our separate ways then I understand," Tara didn't want to lose Maggie but she knew that was a real possibility no matter what she said.

Maggie just looked at Tara with tears streaming down her face. She wanted to hate Tara but she knew she loved her too much. Maggie wasn't so sure what to think, especially with the possible baby in the picture.

Tara moved to closer to Maggie, not sure if she should try to comfort the other woman. Tara inched closer to Maggie, the space between them dwindling.

"I'm so sorry," Tara simply said as she wrapped her arms around Maggie. Maggie readily accepted the hug, letting her tears soak into Tara's shirt.

Tara held Maggie for a long time, just listening to her tears and trying to comfort her. Tara felt horrible for making Maggie cry so much. A sweet girl like that deserved so much better than this. Tara placed a soft kiss on Maggie's head, feeling her hold on tighter.

Finally, Maggie pulled out of the hug, wiping her tears from her face. She was sure she looked like a hot mess right now.

"I think I'm still holding onto the hope that it's not yours," Maggie admitted as Tara leaned against the motorcycle.

Tara looked at Maggie's eyes that were red from all the tears. Tara was used to making women cry. It's not something she liked to do but sometimes they would cry whenever she broke up with them. Tara would be sympathetic but their tears never effected her much. Each tear that Maggie cried was like a dagger into her heart. She never wanted to make Maggie cry like this ever again.

"I just want to enjoy this month with you. Then when the paternity results come back, we can go from there. But I'm not ready to say goodbye," Maggie didn't think she would ever be able to let Tara leave. She was still unsure about the baby being in the picture, but she could only hope it wasn't Tara's.

"Are you sure? What if it's mine? How are you going to feel in a month? It will be harder to say goodbye if that's what you decide," Tara wanted to make certain that Maggie wouldn't regret this decision.

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. All I know is I can't lose you now," Maggie adamantly said as Tara just looked at her, still uncertain.

"Alright, then." Tara simply said as she looked up at the stars. She was grateful that Maggie still wanted to be with her but uncertain if Maggie would still feel the same way a month from now.

"Let's just not think about it. I know you'll have your obligations to Alice until you know for sure if it's yours or not, and that's fine. But I just don't want to think about it," Maggie wasn't sure if she would ever be able to meet Alice, knowing that the other woman knew what it was like to be with Tara.

"How many women have you slept with anyways?" Maggie asked, very curious about the answer.

Tara swallowed, knowing she couldn't lie about this. "Ummm...I'm not exactly sure about the exact number. Maybe 25 to 30...some of them I don't remember. The number would have been higher if I wasn't out on deployments for a couple of years."

"Wow...and that's all in the past now? I don't think I could handle you playing around on me," Maggie didn't even want to think about Tara with someone else.

"As long as I'm with you. You're the only girl who can tame my wild ways," Tara admitted as Maggie leaned into her for a hug.

"Did you really mean everything you said about marriage and kids with me?" Maggie asked as she felt Tara wrap her arm around her waist.

"Yes. I was dead serious about that. You're the only one for me," Tara said as she leaned in to give Maggie a soft kiss, loving the feel of those soft lips. Maggie gave her a small smile.

"Last night you said you were grazed by a bullet...where at?" Maggie had wanted to ask Tara about her wound, curious about it.

Tara lifted her sleeve, where a small scar graced her skin. Maggie noticed she had another tattoo on the upper part of her arm. This one was of the Marine Corps. eagle symbol. Maggie had to admit that seeing all these tattoos on Tara was a turn on.

"Yeah, I was shot at when we were in the middle of shoot out. It felt like a sting, the pain came later. They gave me some ibuprofen and told me to walk it off. Now I got that scar. Not as impressive as the other one though," Tara laughed when she remembered the military policy of handing out ibuprofen for every injury imaginable.

"Other one?" Maggie asked. Tara simply nodded as she lifted up her shirt to show Maggie the large scar on her side. Maggie realized she had felt it earlier during their make out session.

"What happened?" Maggie asked as she traced it with her fingertips. She felt Tara's skin tingle under her touch.

"Roadside bomb. My unit and I were traveling from one base to another when we hit one of those motherfuckers. I lost a couple of my brothers that day. A piece of scrap metal ended up impaling my side, but I still grabbed my rifle and shot at the enemy, killing a few of them. They said I saved a few men that day, but I don't even remember. It was all just a blur. I almost bled out but somehow they were able to stop the bleeding. I got sent to a hospital in Germany to recover for a month, and received a Purple Heart. Then went back to Iraq to finish my deployment," Tara recounted that day to Maggie, just one of her few near death experiences.

Maggie was in awe of Tara in that moment. She had no idea that the Marine had been through something as traumatic as that. Maggie realized in that moment just how dangerous Tara's job could be. She didn't want to waste a second.

"Kiss me," Maggie whispered. Tara didn't need to be told twice as she pulled Maggie close, leaning down to capture her lips. Maggie wrapped her arms around Tara's neck, making sure their lips never broke apart.

Every time Tara kissed her, Maggie swore she saw fireworks and felt electricity course through her body. Never before had her body ever reacted to anybody's touch like it did to Tara's. Maggie knew this was it, this was her true love. She wasn't exactly sure how this had happened but it did and now she was helpless to stop it.

The world seemed to spin around Maggie. She never wanted these kisses from Tara to ever end. She felt Tara's hands pull her closer, as close as physically possible. The urgency in their kiss was unbearable. Maggie knew she wanted Tara; she wanted every fiber of her being. She ran her hands through Tara's hair, pulling her face close for kiss after kiss. It was a wonderful moment, perfect. In the moment, nothing mattered except the love they shared.

Finally, they had to pull apart, both panting for air as their bodies ached for the other's touch. Tara knew she was visibly excited as she felt the head of her cock rub against her jeans. She tried to ignore the feeling, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"I love you," Maggie whispered in a barely audible voice.

"I love you, too," Tara whispered to Maggie, the first woman she had ever said those words to.

Tara decided it was getting late and she needed to get Maggie back home if she wanted to stay in Hershel's good graces. Maggie reluctantly agreed, as Tara started the motorcycle up. Maggie slipped on the helmet, wrapping her arms around Tara.

The ride back to the Greene farm was pleasant with the cool air grazing their skin. The young couple had a lot on their minds as they neared the huge house. Tara parked her motorcycle and walked Maggie to the front door. Maggie shrugged off the riding jacket, handing it and the helmet back to Tara.

"Goodnight and have sweet dreams. Oh, and my sister wants to meet you. Maybe you can come over and spend the weekend with me?" Tara asked, hoping Maggie would agree.

"I'd love to. That would be a lot of fun," Maggie was excited about spending the weekend with Tara, despite the circumstances they were facing.

"Sounds great. I'll try to come by sometime this week. Goodnight," Tara said as she leaned down to give Maggie a passionate kiss.

"Goodnight," Maggie said after the kiss, licking her lips to savor the taste Tara. She immediately felt the void as Tara turned to head back to her motorcycle. She watched as Tara put on her safety gear, started up the bike, and then took off down the road.

Maggie went inside, and up into her room after saying goodnight to her parents and siblings. She was still unsure about the news she had received. Maggie was still hoping that the kid wouldn't be Tara's. She was unsure of how she would take the news if faced with the reality that Tara was going to have a child with another woman.

Maggie decided that she would just enjoy this month with Tara. When the paternity test came back with whatever results it contained, then Maggie would decided what she needed to do. She could only hope that this would be a happy ending to a story that just kept getting more complicated by the day.

* * *

A/N: So a few of y'all got it half right...the kid might be Tara's. Maggie is still unsure about how she feels about the whole thing but she doesn't want to lose Tara also. Will her feelings change in a month when they find out the paternity results? Is the kid actually Tara's? We shall see.

Also, sorry if I didn't exactly get the whole prenatal paternity test right. I did research on it and thought I explained it well enough in the story.

Dakota: thank you so much for all the compliments and the song suggestion. I had heard it before on the radio but didn't pay attention to the lyrics. But after giving it another listen, I realize it's a pretty great song and it's on my iPhone now. But I will definitely be using it for a future chapter. Also, don't worry...the apocalypse is a long ways away. :) if anyone else has any song suggestions don't be afraid to let me know. I listen to practically everything.

Also, don't worry this will probably be a long story with 30+ chapters if it goes the way I want it to. I have a lot planned. I know a few of y'all were worried it would be short...no fears!

As always thank you all for the reviews, views, messages, encouragement, and love. This story is a lot more popular than I thought it would be. Thank you guys!


	4. Serpents

Serpents (The Walking Dead Version) - Sharon Van Etten

* * *

Tara arrived at the apartment a few minutes before midnight. She quietly entered, making sure not to make noise that would wake up Lilly or Meghan. She threw her jacket onto a chair in the living room, not really caring where it landed. She then walked into the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge and popping it open.

She walked out onto the balcony, sliding the door shut behind her. The cool air quickly hit her skin, which was a refreshing feeling for her. Tara reached into her pocket, pulling out her newly purchased pack of menthol cigarettes that she had stopped at the local convenience store for.

Smoking was a bad habit she had picked up as a sophomore in high school. Her father was a heavy smoker so he didn't care if his youngest daughter smoked around him. Lilly had tried to get both of them to stop for a few years but was unsuccessful.

Then David had developed lung cancer from his years of the deadly habit. After watching her father suffer through chemotherapy and the trials of cancer, Tara had tried to quit. She was successful for awhile until she was sent out on her first deployment.

The daily stresses of everyday life on her military base in Iraq drove her to pick up the habit again. The taste of that sweet nicotine helped relax Tara's body, and she used it as a crutch to cope. Tara figured it was better than using smuggled alcohol or local brothels to deal with her growing anxiety.

When Tara had arrived home from this last deployment, Lilly made it her mission to try to get her younger sister to quit. So far Tara had been good with only having a few a day, with the number steadily decreasing until she went a few days without one.

Now though, Tara knew she needed and craved that nicotine. She had been thinking about smoking ever since Alice dropped the bombshell that she might be pregnant with her baby. Then the conversation she had had with Maggie ran through her mind all the way home.

Tara quickly opened the package, the smell of nicotine quickly filling her nostrils. She could already feel her body start to relax as she pulled out a smoke, lighting it up with her lighter. That first puff was heaven as she exhaled the smoke, savoring the taste.

Tara felt her anxiety quickly lessen as the nicotine invaded her body. She looked out into the distance at the Atlanta skyline which was well lit against the dark sky. The full moon was shining brightly as life went on for the night time city dwellers.

Tara thought about Alice, the baby, Maggie, and her own life as she finished her cigarette. She put out the butt on the ashtray beside her before pulling out another. Tara was pretty sure she could finish this whole pack tonight with how stressed she was in that moment.

Tara wasn't kidding herself, she knew she was no where near ready to have a kid. She was sure that feeling would change when she found out for sure if it was hers. Right now though, all Tara could think about was the extra responsibilities she would be faced with, not only to the kid but to Alice as well. The more she thought about it, the more she wished it would turn out to be Alice's ex who was the father.

Tara laughed despite herself. This all seemed like a bad episode of the Maury Povich Show that she sometimes caught herself watching during the day. She was half expecting the TV host to show up with that manilla envelope in his hand, telling the world that the results were in and who the father of this kid was.

Tara thought about how she would feel if Maggie had been in Alice's place. She realized she wouldn't be nearly as freaked out as she was now. The more Tara thought about it, the more she realized that having kids with Maggie would almost make her feel complete.

If Maggie ever ended up telling her that she was pregnant, Tara would be there through everything and happily. Hopefully, she would still be alive to see the light of day if that ever happened as she remembered Hershel's threat from earlier. Tara was positive that Hershel was the type of man who expected her to ask for Maggie's hand in marriage when the time came.

Tara couldn't believe how much Maggie had seemingly changed her life in so little time. Before Tara wouldn't even have contemplated marriage to anyone. She always figured she would be a bachelor like her father had ended up being.

David had never remarried after the death of his wife. When Tara had asked him why, he explained that no woman could ever come close to Tara's mother. Of course, that didn't stop him from having lady friends. David always told Tara though: when you found the right woman you will know because none of the others will ever measure up to her, and you will never be with someone else in the way you were with her.

Tara knew that Maggie was the one for her. If Maggie did end up breaking things off when the paternity results came in, Tara was sure she would never love anyone like she loved Maggie.

Tara was uncertain if Maggie would stick around if it turned out that Alice was pregnant with her child. Of course, she wouldn't blame Maggie in any way. This was Tara's mess to clean up after all. She couldn't expect Maggie to be around while another woman had her kid. She could only imagine what Maggie was feeling right now.

At least she knew for sure that she had a month with Maggie. Then they could see where this relationship would go when the paternity results came back. Tara would enjoy this upcoming month just in case it was all she was going to get.

Tara heard the door click and slide open as Lilly stepped out into the cool night to join her. Lilly took in her sister's appearance, not sure whether she had good or bad news to share.

"So how did it go with Maggie?" Lilly asked, hoping for the best. Tara wasn't out here slamming beer after beer so maybe it wasn't all bad.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Tara asked as she finished up her last cigarette for the night. Lilly hated it when Tara smoked around her so she figured she would stop while she was ahead.

"I thought I heard you come in so I decided to see how it went. So you aren't drinking yourself into a stupor, did it go ok?" Lilly asked, hopeful that things went in Tara's favor.

"It went...well, I guess. I mean she didn't break up with me but she told me she wants to spend this month with me and see what the results are. Then we can go from there depending on the outcome. I get the feeling that if it's mine, then she'll walk away," Tara explained as she took a swig of her beer.

"At least it's not all bad news," Lilly said as she leaned against the balcony railing. She put her hand on her sister's dejected shoulder.

"Yeah, until they say it's my kid and then she breaks up with me. I'm already attached now. I can only imagine how it's going to be in a month," Tara said with a tinge of frustration.

"Ugh...why does this have to happen to me? I'm always careful. Always. I swear to God if it turns out to be mine, I'm writing an email to that condom company," Tara finished up her beer, setting the empty bottle down on the small table they kept out on the balcony.

Lilly couldn't help but laugh at what Tara had said. "I'm sure that will show 'em real good."

Tara just shook her head with a small smile on her face. They were silent for a few minutes, looking at the skyline of the city.

"Maggie told me that she loves me," Tara revealed to Lilly, who couldn't help but say a silent cheer in her head.

"Did you say it back? And you didn't say it back just to say it, did you?" Lilly didn't want Tara to end up breaking Maggie's heart. From everything she had heard about Maggie, the farmer's daughter seemed like a wholesome, innocent girl.

"I said it back. But Lilly, I really love her. I mean I truly do. That's why I'm afraid of what she'll do when the results come in. I don't want to lose her," Tara sighed, feeling her heart ache at the thought of not having Maggie around.

Lilly couldn't believe the words that had just left her sister's mouth. She never thought she would ever hear Tara talk about a girl like that. Ever since Tara was 15, she wasn't one to mess with love and romance.

"Wow...Tara in love. Never thought I would see the day," Lilly admitted with a small grin. She could tell her sister was being sincere about everything. Tara had a look in her eyes that she had never seen before when she talked about Maggie.

"Yeah, love. I guess I can only hope for the best at this point. Oh, and by the way, Maggie is coming here to spend the weekend with me so you can meet her," Tara told her sister as Lilly smiled.

"I can't wait! I definitely have to meet the girl who was able to tame your wild ways. Wow...and you're actually letting her spend the night in your bed? Don't be too loud," Lilly knew that Maggie must be the real deal if Tara was actually letting her spend the night at the apartment.

"It's not like that. I have to be delicate with her. Maggie's a virgin," Tara revealed as Lilly looked at her in surprise. She definitely wasn't expecting that.

"She's a virgin? Wow..." Lilly guessed that her assumption that Maggie was pretty innocent was accurate after all.

"Yeah. So I'm just trying to go at her pace. Make sure everything falls into place and it's perfect for her," Tara definitely couldn't wait for the night when that special moment would finally happen.

"Aww...you're being such a gentleman about it. It's so romantic," Lilly gushed as Tara just rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Of course, if she doesn't break up with me before it can even happen," Tara sighed, remembering her current predicament.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Tara. I'm sure everything will turn out fine, no matter what happens. I'm going back to bed. Don't stay up too late," Lilly said as she hugged her little sister goodnight before heading back into her room.

Tara stayed up for a few more minutes before deciding to try to get some kind of sleep. She headed into her room, taking a couple of sleeping pills to try to bypass any dreams that might try to crop up.

Tara laid in bed waiting for the pills to kick in. Her mind was in overdrive, going miles per minute. She definitely wasn't sure what her future held, but she could only hope that Maggie would always be in it.

* * *

Maggie waited patiently all morning for her classes to be over with. She wasn't paying much attention to any of her professors as they went on about their various subjects. All Maggie could think about was what Tara had revealed to her the night before.

She still couldn't get over the fact that Tara's ex was pregnant, and the baby might be Tara's. Maggie wasn't sure if she was ready for the whole baby mama drama that might ensue. She wasn't even sure if she could handle Tara still having to see Alice occasionally until they figured out if this baby was hers or not. Not to mention if it was Tara's, then Alice would be in their lives forever.

Maggie had meant what she said last night about spending the month together and seeing where it would lead from there after the test results. Maggie could only hope and pray that this baby would be the other guy's.

Until she knew for sure, Maggie was going to try not to think about the whole baby mess. She would just enjoy her time with Tara, and hope for the best. Either way it went, Maggie was still madly in love with Tara. She wasn't sure she could walk away so easily from her first love.

Maggie looked at the clock, seeing that time really was dragging on. She was more than ready for this last class to be over with so she could go on with her day. She was also a bit anxious because of the plan she had decided on last night.

After classes let out, Maggie had to go pick up Beth from school since it was her early release day. Then after that, she had scheduled an appointment with the Planned Parenthood that was in a couple of towns over. Maggie figured it would be a good idea to start taking birth control. There was no way she could go to her regular doctor since he was a good friend of her father's. Last thing that she needed was for her father to find out that she was going to start having sex.

Maggie was sure that she would be going all the way with Tara soon. The last couple of make out sessions had been hard to quit and she could only anticipate that it would get harder. Tara had shown great restraint in making them stop so they wouldn't get caught but this weekend she would be at Tara's apartment. There was no one to catch them there or try to stop them except maybe Tara's older sister, but Maggie figured she wouldn't care what they would be up to.

So Maggie figured she should have the birth control thing covered since she definitely didn't want to have a pregnancy scare. She doubted Tara could handle two possible baby mamas at this point so it was better to be safe than sorry. Plus, Maggie was sure her father would kill Tara if she turned up pregnant, no matter how much he liked the soldier.

Also Maggie thought birth control pills would be better because for at least the first few times, she didn't want any barriers between her and Tara. She wanted to feel all of Tara, not some rubber enveloping what she wanted to feel the most.

She had to admit that she was more than anxious about how her first time would go. Her main concern was the pain involved. Maggie remembered all the times her friends would talk about sex and they always told her that the first time would hurt. She had felt how big Tara could get and how well endowed she was. Maggie was sure with how big Tara was, that it was going to hurt a lot.

Maggie was certain that Tara would be gentle and take it slow with her. Tara just seemed so determined to make sure that night would be perfect. Mark had never expressed any concern over how it would go for Maggie. He just wanted to have sex whether she felt like it was the right time or not. Maggie thought about her relationship with Mark. Looking back on it, she wondered what she ever saw in him...

* * *

 _Mark Williams had seemed like a great guy when Maggie had first met him. He was about two years older than her, and she vaguely remembered him from high school. Mark was very handsome with his rugged good looks and light brown hair. They had met at a party that Courtney had thrown at the spur of the moment. By the end of the night, he had asked Maggie out, which she gladly accepted._

 _Hershel was not too happy when he found out who his daughter was going out with. The Williams' family was nothing but a bunch of drunks and wife beaters that he didn't associate with. In fact, Hershel's good friend, who was the police chief of their town, told him that the Williams' boy had been arrested twice for stalking and domestic violence against an ex girlfriend._

 _Hershel had grown up with an abusive and alcoholic father, who regularly beat his wife to a pulp. Hershel hated the man, and when he turned 15, he knocked the bastard out cold and ran away. He never saw his father again, and he never regretted his decision. He didn't want that life for his daughter and he could only hope she would get out before Mark showed his true colors._

 _Hershel had tried to tell Maggie about his concerns about Mark, but Maggie figured that her father was just being overprotective like always. So she didn't heed his warnings when she first started dating Mark. Soon Maggie realized that maybe she should have paid attention to what her father had been saying._

 _It didn't take long for Maggie to realize that Mark wasn't the great guy she had thought he was. She had always thought there was something odd about him but her mind pushed it away, citing that she was just being too cautious. They had only been dating for about two weeks when Maggie realized that he constantly wanted to know where she was or who she was with._

 _When she was out with her friends, Mark would text almost every minute asking her what was she was doing. Then every time they were together, he would try to pressure her to have sex with him. When Maggie would refuse, he would put her down with a tirade of insults and threaten to hurt her or her family. Soon Mark became jealous of everyone she spent time with that wasn't him, even her own family members were subjected to said jealously. Maggie found herself afraid of him most of the time with his unpredictable behavior._

 _When Mark had a violent episode, Maggie would try to leave his house as fast as she could. She didn't want to admit that her boyfriend was a potential abuser, but she knew she needed to get out before he physically harmed her. Maggie knew it was only a matter of time before it got to that stage. Mark had already forcefully grabbed her a few times before, leaving bruises on her arms._

 _After a lot of thought, and a heart felt talk with her father and step-mother, Maggie decided it was time to end things with Mark before they escalated to levels she wouldn't be able to control. That night, Hershel was adamant that Maggie take Shawn just in case Mark wasn't able to deal with the rejection. Maggie insisted she would be fine, she was just going to let him down easy._

 _Maggie drove to Mark's house, a little anxious when she saw that his roommate wasn't there. She was hoping Alex would be there just in case Mark did go over the edge, but she couldn't turn back now. This had to be done._

 _Maggie knocked on the front door, her heart beating fast as anxiety took over. Mark answered the door, giving her one of those smiles that she had learned to hate._

 _"Hey, sweetness. Ready to have some fun tonight?" Mark wiggled his eyebrows at her. Maggie just shook her head._

 _"Actually, I'm not staying long. I have something that I need to tell you. And then I'm leaving," Maggie tried to keep her voice steady, trying to hide the fear she was feeling._

 _Mark's friendly demeanor quickly changed as he narrowed his gaze at her. He crossed his arms across his chest, puffing up all his muscles to intimidate her. Mark knew what was coming. He wasn't stupid._

 _Maggie noticed his changed behavior as she stayed close to the door, ready to run out if necessary. There was no way she could fight him, he was way stronger than her. Maggie could only imagine what he would do to her if he was able to overpower her._

 _Maggie tried to find her voice again as Mark intently stared at her, hate seething in his eyes. Maggie could feel her heart racing against her chest. She realized she should have brought Shawn along for this. At least she would have felt safer than she did now._

 _"What do you need to tell me?" Mark questioned with contempt filling his deep voice._

 _All that could be heard was the background music from the television in the living room. Maggie tried to find the courage that she had before she found herself stuck in Mark's house with him glaring at her, with his light brown eyes._

 _"I think it's best if we see other people. It's just not working out," Maggie let the words leave her mouth before she lost her nerve._

 _"Are you fuckin' serious? We've been going out for like six months and you've never let me fuck you once. All that time wasted on a slut like you. Is there someone else? I swear to God if there is I will kill him and you, you fuckin' bitch," Mark's anger rose with each venom dripped word that came out of his mouth. He was beyond pissed at this point._

 _"How dare you have the audacity to leave me? It's cuz of your fuckin' family isn't it? Can't stay out people's business that ain't their own," Mark was yelling at this point. Maggie knew she needed to get out of that house before his temper escalated._

 _Maggie turned, opening the front door when Mark grabbed her arm. Hard. He dragged her into the living room, determined not to let her leave. Maggie tried to get free, but his grip was tight on her._

 _"I'll show you what it's like to leave me," Mark threatened as he slapped her hard on the face, wanting to hurt her in any way that he could._

 _Mark roughly pushed her onto the couch. "If you're going to leave me, I damned well am getting something in return," he said as he started to unbuckle his belt._

 _Maggie began to panic when she realized what his intent was. She never thought Mark would rape her, but here he was threatening her with that crime as he stood over her._

 _Maggie knew she needed to do something to get out of this. She couldn't let this happen to her. Mark climbed on top of her, ready to take what wasn't his. Thinking fast, she grabbed the lamp that was on a small table by the couch. Using all her force, she smashed that lamp into his head._

 _Mark yelled explicit after explicit as he rolled off of the couch, clutching his head that was steadily dripping blood. Maggie took this as her chance, bolting out of that living room and out the front door. She ran as fast as she could to her car, starting it up._

 _As she was backing up, Mark was running towards her, calling her name after name. Maggie drove as fast as she could home, tears running down her face._

 _When she arrived home, her whole family was in the living room and they took notice of her bruised arms and face immediately. Hershel threatened to shoot Mark if he ever set foot on his property again. Annette and Beth both tried to comfort Maggie as she told them what had just happened. Although, she left out the part where Mark had meant to rape her. She didn't want her family to know that shameful detail._

 _Suddenly, they heard the sound of a truck engine and knew it could only be one person. Both Hershel and Shawn grabbed their hunting rifles before going outside to confront Mark. There were a few tense, drawn out minutes as the women waited inside._

 _Finally, they heard the sound of a truck engine starting, and going off into the distance. Hershel and Shawn came back in, both of them beyond angry._

 _"If he ever steps foot on my property again, I'm gonna shoot that son of a bitch. How dare that bastard think he can touch my daughter like that," Hershel said as his hatred for Mark grew with every passing second._

 _After that night, Maggie tried to forget about the whole thing except that Mark kept calling her phone. One day, he called her over one hundred times and sent nearly twice that many text messages. It got so bad that she finally changed her number, and told her friends not to give the new number to Mark._

 _Hershel talked to his police chief friend, who said they would keep a look out on Mark, but ultimately there wasn't much they could do unless he hurt Maggie. Hershel felt frustrated about the whole thing and worried about Maggie's safety. He swore if Mark hurt his daughter again then the bastard would pay._

 _After the number change, things were relatively quiet and Maggie thought maybe Mark had finally gotten the hint that it was truly over between them. Then he started showing up at her house when her parents and Shawn weren't home. Or he would show up at her college waiting by her car or classroom._

 _Sometimes she would spot him while she was out with her sister or friends. Mark would just somehow know where she was and who she was with. Maggie often saw his blue Ford truck on her street, like he was watching her daily activities._

 _Maggie told him to leave her alone or she would call the police. Mark claimed he wasn't trying to hurt her, just was keeping tabs on her..._

* * *

Maggie's thoughts were cut short when her professor announced that class was finally dismissed and that they needed to study for the test that was scheduled for next Tuesday.

Maggie quickly gathered her things, she wanted to be on time for her appointment that was just a couple of hours away. As she was walking down the halls, Maggie realized that she hadn't heard from Mark in at least three weeks. Maybe he had finally gotten the hint or had found someone else.

Mark was another reason why she hadn't dated a lot. Maggie wasn't sure who she could trust or if that seemingly perfect person would show their true colors after a while. It had been a leap of faith when she had accepted Tara's offer for a date. She felt like she could trust Tara and Tara had given her no reason to indicate that she would ever be violent towards her. Plus, her whole family seemed to love Tara which was a big bonus.

She knew she would have to tell Tara the full extent of what had happened in her relationship with Mark. On their date, she had merely glazed over the details and she could tell Tara had already become protective over her. Maggie could only imagine Tara's reaction when she told her what really happened that night. She was sure Tara would go find Mark herself, and beat the shit out of him. Hopefully, Mark would learn to stay away.

Maggie realized she had spoken too soon when she spotted Mark waiting by her car. He stood with his arms crossed against his chest, leaning against her car, checking out girls as they walked past him. When he spotted Maggie, he gave her that smile that she detested so much.

"Hey sweetness. How are things going?" Mark asked as he looked her up and down, blatantly checking her out.

"Mark, I told you to leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you or have anything to do with you," Maggie said sternly as she opened her car door, putting her backpack in the back seat.

"I just want to talk. Besides, I think you were too quick to leave me. I think we can take another spin at it. Me and you," Mark put his hands in his pockets as he tried to give her the innocent boy next door look. Maggie wasn't falling for that trick again.

"No, we can't. I gotta get goin'. I have to pick up Beth soon," Maggie climbed into her car. Before she could shut the door, Mark stopped her.

"Are you seeing someone else? I saw a motorcycle at your place. Who is he? Are you sleeping with him?" Mark's friendly persona was gone, his true self coming to the surface.

"That's none of your business. But if you must know, he's a she. And she's a Marine who could kick your ass so just leave me alone already," Maggie said as she pushed Mark back, allowing her door to shut.

Mark was pissed, anger showed on his face as he took in what Maggie had said. So the bitch was dating a Marine now? He would be sure to teach her a lesson somehow. Maggie couldn't just leave him like that and find someone else.

"If I can't have you then no one else can. You just wait and see," Mark threatened her as he turned to walk away. Fury showed with every step he took away from her and towards his truck.

Maggie knew she needed to tell Tara about this encounter as soon as possible. Mark's threat seemed like the real deal and she didn't want to put her family in any danger. Maggie reached for her iPhone, pushing the button to call Tara.

* * *

Tara, meanwhile, was spending the early afternoon bored out of her mind. She was used to always doing something or working. That was the only thing she hated about being back into civilian life, she had nothing to do. Her medical check ups and psychological exam for her police application weren't for another two days so she had plenty of time to herself.

Tara had already visited the local gym that morning, getting in an intense workout. A girl who looked very good in yoga pants had tried to flirt with her, but Tara just listened to her music while concentrating on her weight lifting routine. Afterwards, she had gone home and showered, dressed and now was bored.

Tara decided to try to get the time to pass until Lilly and Meghan got home by playing some video games. After some thought, she decided to play some Red Dead Redemption since she hadn't played that game since before her last deployment. After a few minutes, Tara found herself engrossed in the game, cursing each time something didn't go her way.

After about an hour of playing the Wild West game, Tara heard her phone ring. She paused her game, looking for the iPhone. Finally, she found it on the coffee table, smiling when she saw that it was Maggie.

"Hey babe. What's up?" Tara asked as she answered the phone.

"Hey...do you think you can come by later?" Maggie asked. Tara could hear some anxiousness and worry in her voice.

"Yeah, of course. Is everything ok?" Tara was curious about what had caused Maggie to sound so nervous.

"Mark came to visit me at school today. He threatened me but I'm not sure if he meant it or not," Maggie explained. Tara sat up immediately, forgetting about everything else.

"Did he hurt you?" Tara asked. Tara was ready to kill that bastard if he touched Maggie in anyway. No way would he get away with hurting her girl.

"No, but he was mad when he found out I was dating you. And I just kinda want you around just in case he decides to show up later. Plus, I have to talk to you about my relationship with him," Maggie knew having Tara by her side would make her feel a lot safer. She knew Tara would never let Mark near her.

"Of course, babe. When do you want me to head that way?" Tara inquired. She was more than ready to leave that second if needed.

"I have somewhere I have to be but maybe around two or three?" Maggie hoped that would work for Tara and she wasn't too busy this afternoon.

"I'll be there," Tara promised as she heard Maggie sigh with relief.

"Thank you. I have to get Beth but I'll see you in a little bit. I love you so much," Maggie said. Tara couldn't contain the smile that spread on her face at hearing those words from her girlfriend.

"I love you too. I'll see you soon. Be careful," Tara ended the call after they had said their goodbyes.

Tara put her phone down, picking up the Xbox controller. She tried to resume her game but she found herself thinking about Maggie. She wondered what Mark had said to her. Obviously it had to be something serious if it rattled Maggie that much. Tara knew this wouldn't end until she confronted Mark about it, which she wouldn't hesitate to do in a heartbeat.

Unfortunately, Tara had dealt with an abusive man before. Lilly's ex-husband, Scott, had turned out to be an abusive and controlling bastard. Lilly had began dating Scott when Tara was fifteen. Tara always thought there was something off about the guy but she didn't really pay much attention. She was too busy with school, restoring the Camaro, and chasing girls.

When Tara turned sixteen, she realized just how controlling and mean Scott was to Lilly. He always got angry over the little things like if Lilly didn't answer the phone right away when he called her. He would get mad when Lilly spent too much time with Tara. David had tried to talk Lilly into breaking up with Scott, but Lilly was certain her family was just trying to get in the way. Then Lilly ended up pregnant which let to a quick marriage much to David's dismay.

Lilly gave birth to Meghan but Scott's behavior didn't seem to change. In fact, it seemed to get worse. He would accuse Lilly of cheating on him. He didn't want her visiting her family anymore. Scott even wanted her to quit going to school even though Lilly was close to graduating with her nursing degree.

Tara noticed what was going on and knew she needed to help her sister before it was too late. Tara went through another growth spurt when she turned seventeen, which made her a couple of inches taller and added some muscle to her body. Scott no longer intimidated her anymore, especially after she had just signed up for the Marines with her father's permission.

So the night when Lilly came over to their father's house covered with bruises, Tara knew what she needed to do. Her father wasn't there to stop her, which she doubted he would have tried to. After making sure Lilly and Meghan were safely locked up in the house with David on his way home, Tara grabbed her semiautomatic pistol. The gun had been a gift from her father for her seventeenth birthday. They had been to the shooting range together many times, David easily impressed with how good of a shot she was.

Tara climbed on her father's motorcycle, and headed to Lilly and Scott's townhouse. She found Scott there, unapologetic about what he had done to Lilly. Gathering all her courage, Tara charged at the bastard. A short fight ensued with Tara easily beating him up, she landed punch after punch on him. Scott was able to land a couple on her but she barely felt them. All she could think about was the way Lilly had looked when she opened the front door, so broken down and ashamed. That wasn't her sister at all, that prick had made her that way.

Scott was easily overtaken and beaten. Tara knew he was a coward at heart. He only picked on people who were smaller than him, and who he could control. When Tara was done, Scott was a bloody mess on the floor. She pulled out the gun, putting it to his head. Tara told him that if he ever placed his hands on Lilly again then she would kill him with no hesitation.

Then Tara left before the temptation to pull the trigger was too much. The next day, Scott was gone and out of their lives forever. David knew what Tara had done, he was more than proud of her for stepping up and protecting her sister. Lilly never knew the extent of how much Tara had hurt Scott. She was just glad that he was out of her and Meghan's lives with no custody battle, which he had always threatened her with.

So Tara knew that no matter what Mark tried to throw at her, she would do whatever she needed to make sure Maggie was protected. Plus, with all her military training she was sure she could take Mark with not much effort. The bastard would be sorry that he ever messed with Maggie at all.

Tara looked at the clock on the wall, seeing that she still had a couple of hours to kill before she headed out to the farm. Tara quickly sent Lilly a text telling her that she would probably be out late. She continued with the game, hoping it would make the time go by a little faster. She wouldn't feel alright until she could see for herself that Maggie was okay.

* * *

Maggie pulled up to the local high school, spotting Beth walking out of the entrance. Maggie loved and adored her little sister to death. They were practically inseparable most of the time, both of them spending as much time as they could together.

Beth climbed into the passenger seat, giving her sister a big smile. She could tell that something was troubling Maggie. "Hey what's up? And what's wrong?"

"Nothin' much. Just that Mark paid me a visit today," Maggie sighed as she turned onto the road heading to the town where the clinic was.

"That douchebag needs to leave you alone already. I bet Tara could kick his ass into next week," Beth proclaimed which made Maggie laugh.

"I'm sure she could. She's coming over in a little bit to talk about it," Maggie said to Beth's delight.

"You guys gonna talk in your room?" Beth asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Probably," Maggie answered as she anticipated being alone with Tara in her room later.

"Where are we going anyway?" Beth finally noticed that they weren't heading to the house but out of town.

"I have an appointment at the Planned Parenthood in Anderson to get some birth control. Hope you don't mind going with me," Maggie explained as Beth got a confused look on her face.

"No, I don't mind at all. But why do you need birth control when you are dating a girl. Unless it's for your periods then I completely understand. They can be a bitch," Beth looked out the window as Maggie contemplated telling Beth about Tara's special condition. She figured Beth would be fine with it.

"It's not for periods. It's so I won't get pregnant when Tara and I finally decide to have sex," Maggie told Beth as her younger sister went over it in her head.

"How could Tara get you pregnant?" Beth asked, still clearly confused over the possibility.

"Tara was born with a penis. And it could easily get me pregnant," Maggie explained as Beth took in the news.

"You mean you could have kids with her? Ohmygod! You guys would have such cute babies!" Beth exclaimed as Maggie simply laughed at her younger sister.

"Yeah we could have kids but definitely don't want any anytime soon, hence the birth control. Besides she might already have a kid on the way," Maggie quickly explained the whole Alice situation to her sister.

"Wow...that's pretty crazy. Hopefully, it's not hers so you guys can have the cute babies," Beth hoped as Maggie nodded her head in agreement.

The rest of the ride to the clinic was spent with Beth telling her sister about how school was going. She told Maggie about her latest crush on a boy in her history class and what her friends were up to. Beth was excited to finally be a senior in the fall.

They finally made it to the Planned Parenthood clinic, with just a few minutes to spare until Maggie's appointment. Beth waited in the waiting room as Maggie talked to the doctor and got checked out. The doctor ended up writing a prescription for the birth control which she could pick up from her pharmacy in a few minutes.

Maggie looked at the digital clock in her car, realizing that Tara would be at her house in about an hour or so. She and Beth quickly made it back into town, stopping at the pharmacy to get Maggie's pills.

* * *

Maggie and Beth arrived home just as Tara was pulling up the driveway in her black Camaro. Maggie was more than happy to see her Marine, it seemed like they had been apart for far too long. Tara leaned against her car as she waited for the sisters to gather their things and exit the vehicle that they were in.

Maggie immediately went to Tara, giving her a big hug. Tara was relieved that Maggie seemed okay, and unharmed. Maggie looked into Tara's comforting brown eyes before leaning up for a short kiss.

The kiss was over way too fast for Tara's liking but she knew Beth was there, so she had to behave and resist the urge to make out with Maggie.

Maggie pulled out of Tara's arms, looking around, noticing that her father's truck was gone. She didn't remember him saying that he was going out today.

"Where's dad at?" Maggie asked Beth as the younger girl gave Tara a friendly hug.

"Remember? Him and mom are gonna be at the Stephenson's today cuz their having dinner over there and dad's helpin' Mr. Stephenson paint his barn or somethin' like that. It means us kids have to fend for ourselves tonight," Beth reminded her older sister. Maggie suddenly remembered that Hershel had told his children he wouldn't be home until later that night. She must have forgotten with the whole Mark incident.

Tara realized that this meant that Maggie's parents weren't home and wouldn't be for a few hours. She couldn't help the feeling of anticipation that filled her body. She knew they wouldn't be going all the way that day, but just the thought of having Maggie alone for a while was enough to set her blood on fire.

"Yeah, so you kids go up to Maggie's room and talk or do whatever. I'm gonna just watch some tv and get some of this math homework done. And later I'll order some pizza. I don't know what time Shawn is getting home," Beth said as they all walked into the house after the teenager had unlocked the door.

"I'll pay for dinner," Tara offered as Beth and Maggie threw their bags onto the dining room table.

"How chivalrous of you. Maggie definitely picked a keeper," Beth gushed as Tara started to blush. Tara put her fist out for a fist bump which Beth readily returned.

"Come on," Maggie took Tara's hand, leading her up the stairs and into her room.

"Have fun!" Beth called up after them which caused them both to laugh. Maggie quickly pulled Tara in her room, locking the door behind her.

"It's so good to see you. Especially after what happened earlier," Maggie said as she pulled Tara close, their bodies pressed tightly together.

"You want to talk about it?" Tara tried to ignore the feeling of Maggie being pressed against her. Her other head definitely wasn't ignoring the feeling though, as she felt herself start to get hard. Tara tried to keep her eyes on Maggie's face, and not on her tits, which were right in front of her. They were very distracting, especially with the scent of perfume wafting from Maggie's chest.

"Later," Maggie simply stated as she felt Tara's reaction to her. She was very turned on knowing that she would have Tara all to herself for a couple of hours. She didn't want anything to ruin the moment.

Looking down at Maggie, completely mesmerized by her beauty, Tara said, "You're so beautiful. The most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on."

"Really? Cuz some of those girls on your Facebook wall could pass for models," Maggie sometimes felt a little insecure, especially after what Mark would tell her about her body.

"Yes. The most beautiful," Tara's fingers trembled as she reached out and placed her hands on Maggie's hips. "Damn, you look so gorgeous."

Tara's mind filled with images: Maggie on her back, her legs spread, and Tara lying between them; Maggie beneath her with her legs wrapped around Tara's hips. Tara could feel that her cock was now throbbing with desire and she was starting to sweat.

Maggie wrapped her arms around Tara's shoulders, closing her eyes, and parting her lips. Tara couldn't breathe for a moment, looking at Maggie, thinking she hadn't just been saying it to say it. Maggie really was the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on.

Sliding her arms around Maggie's waist, Tara pulled her even closer and kissed her. Maggie moaned softly as their lips pressed together, and her hand slid up through Tara's hair.

Maggie worked her lips gently across Tara's, feeling the burning desire course through her body. Maggie's tongue flicked across Tara's lips, her fingers tightened in her dark brown hair as her tongue pushed against Tara's lips again.

Tara moaned when Maggie's soft pink tongue darted into her mouth and across her tongue. Maggie was rocking back and forth, grinding her hips into Tara's. Tara was acutely aware of Maggie's breasts pressing into her body, wanting to taste her soft skin.

Maggie teased Tara's lips with her tongue. When Tara went to kiss her, Maggie pulled back, emitting a sexy little giggle that sent a shiver throughout Tara's eager body. Tara squeezed Maggie tighter to prevent her from moving and kissed her again, but much harder than before and this time it was Tara's eager tongue pushing between her lips.

Maggie's arms slid down Tara's strong back and pulled at her T-shirt, wanting to feel her skin against her fingertips. Maggie let her fingers graze over Tara's taut muscles, feeling them tremble under her touch.

Maggie's lips slid along Tara's neck as her hands caressed her arms and shoulders. Tara decided to let her hands wander and ran her palms, underneath Maggie's shirt, along the soft smooth skin of her back. When Tara reached Maggie's waist, she paused briefly before sliding further south and grabbing her ass.

Maggie let out a surprised yelp as Tara picked her up, carrying her to the bed. She let Maggie fall gently on the mattress as she got on top of her. Tara wasted no time capturing Maggie's lips, rocking her hips into her girlfriend.

Maggie could feel how hard Tara was through the denim of her jeans. Maggie let her lips move to Tara's neck again as she explored the skin with her lips. Tara's body shivered with anticipation as her cock begged to be free of the restraints holding it back.

Maggie's lips stopped exploring Tara's neck and once again found her lips. Maggie slowly reached up, sliding Tara's plaid shirt over her shoulders and onto the floor. She let her hands slide underneath Tara's shirt again, feeling once again the strong muscles of Tara's back and shoulders.

Tara let her hands wander underneath the fabric to Maggie's soft skin, using just her fingertips to caress her from her hips to the sides of her breasts. Maggie moaned into her mouth. Tara wanted nothing more than to feel those firm breasts in her hands.

Maggie seemed to know what Tara was thinking as she sat up slightly, grabbing the hem of her shirt before taking it off, tossing it to onto the floor. Tara could feel her mouth water as she took in the view of Maggie's perfect breasts enveloped in a black lacy bra.

Without a second thought, Maggie took Tara's hands pressing them to her breasts. Tara gasped at how soft and firm they were. She leaned down, kissing the newly exposed skin, wanting to taste every inch. Tara let her hand go underneath the bra, rubbing her thumb over the excited nipple. Maggie whimpered and moaned as Tara teased her nipples.

Maggie's hot breath in Tara's ear and the sexy purr of her voice spurred Tara on. Cupping Maggie's breasts, Tara fondled them while stroking her swollen flesh with her thumbs. Maggie kissed Tara again, this time all but devouring her lips as Tara caressed her nipples. Her tongue plunged into Tara's mouth, swirling around, dancing across Tara's and tickling the roof of her mouth.

Maggie started to grind harder into Tara, feeling how much that big cock wanted and needed her. Maggie was moaning and making a hot little whimpering sound of pleasure every time Tara rocked her hips into her.

Maggie's fingers worked their way between them as she unbuckled Tara's belt. After a few rushed attempts, she was finally able to unzip Tara's jeans. Reaching into the boxers, she softly gripped Tara's hard cock. Letting her hand slide gently up and down the long length, feeling the warmness. Tara moaned when she felt Maggie's hand wrap around her aching dick.

"Fuck...that feels amazing," Tara groaned as she savored Maggie's soft touch. Tara knew that she was dangerously close to coming as she felt that familiar sensation in her body. She could already feel her cock dripping with precum, knowing that Maggie felt it also.

Tara needed to feel Maggie, her body burning with desire. Without wasting another second, she reached down, unbuttoning Maggie's tight jeans. Letting her hand slide underneath the lacy black panties, Tara couldn't contain the moan that escaped her lips when she felt how wet Maggie was.

"Oh god...Tara..." Maggie moaned into her ear, pulling her close as Tara expertly rubbed her excited clit. She loved the sensation of Tara's long fingers touching her in ways she never knew she could be touched.

Tara slowly let her finger slide down Maggie's wet pussy, gently letting her finger slide into her. Maggie whimpered when she felt Tara's finger sink into her. Tara slowly added another finger, feeling just how tight Maggie was.

Maggie let out a small cry as she felt some pain when Tara added the second finger. She clung to Tara tight, feeling herself stretch around the two fingers inside of her.

"You want me to stop?" Tara asked with concern when she heard that small cry from Maggie's lips.

"No...keep going. Just be gentle," Maggie whimpered. She could see some doubt in Tara's eyes. Maggie guided Tara's lips to her own to reassure that she was alright.

Deciding that Maggie would be okay, Tara let her fingers go a bit deeper. Feeling the wet warmness of Maggie's tight pussy was driving Tara over the edge. She could only imagine what that tight pussy would feel like wrapped around her throbbing cock.

Tara moaned into Maggie, feeling the sensation of having her fingers deep inside her. Maggie's pussy wasn't just tight, but hot and wet, and the thought that there would be more than just Tara's fingers inside made her cock throb harder than before, pushing into the mattress. Maggie moved her hips, rocking them in time with Tara's fingers.

Tara could feel Maggie tighten around her fingers, knowing that she was close to the edge. Using her other hand, she pushed the lacy panties down a bit, leaning down she licked the exposed clit, letting her tongue swirl around it. Tara couldn't get enough of Maggie's taste as she let her tongue flick at the excited bud.

Maggie was besides herself with how much pleasure that was going through her body. When she felt Tara's tongue against her, she felt her body shiver and quake with excitement, knowing that she wouldn't last too long. Maggie held Tara close as she felt the sensation of bliss invade her body, shaking uncontrollably as an intense orgasm rocked her flesh.

Maggie felt her body relax and go limp after a few long seconds of euphoria. Tara gently pulled her fingers out, licking them clean before giving Maggie's satisfied clit one last kiss before covering it up again. Tara hovered over her, placing soft kisses on her neck as Maggie slowly came down from her high.

"I love you so much," Maggie whispered as Tara leaned down for a kiss, capturing her lips. Maggie moaned when she tasted herself on Tara's talented tongue.

"I love you too," Tara said as she rolled off of Maggie, pulling her close so her girlfriend could snuggle into her. Tara pulled the blanket over them as Maggie placed her head on Tara's chest, hearing the racing beat of her heart.

"What about you?" Maggie asked with concern as she could feel how hard Tara was still. She didn't want to disappoint Tara but she didn't know if she was ready to give her first blowjob just yet.

"I'm ok. I just want to make sure my girl is taken care of, and I don't want to push you to do anything you aren't ready for. Besides it will go down in a few minutes," Tara reassured her as she placed a quick kiss on her head.

Maggie felt nothing but love for Tara in that moment. Knowing that Tara would let herself suffer just so Maggie wouldn't feel pressured to do anything she wasn't ready for. Maggie didn't know what she did to deserve someone as unselfish and loving as Tara, but she was happy to call the soldier her own.

Maggie realized just how different Tara was from Mark. Maggie felt awful, but she half expected Tara to get mad at her for not satisfying her needs. And she was still adjusting to all the compliments Tara always gave her when she was used to the insults that Mark would spew at her.

"Hey are you okay? You got kind of quiet on me. You want to talk about what happened earlier?" Tara asked her, gripping her tighter, feeling like Maggie could use the comfort.

"Yeah, I was just thinkin' about how good you are to me," Maggie admitted as she tried to snuggle deeper into Tara.

"Well, you're an amazing woman who deserves only the best. Anyone who says otherwise is an idiot. I'll do whatever I can to make you happy, I promise," Tara wanted Maggie to know just how much she loved and cared for her. She would do anything for the woman in her arms.

They were silent for a few minutes. Tara ran her fingers across Maggie's warm skin, marveling at the softness that she felt. Suddenly, she thought she heard Maggie sniffle against her shirt.

Tara sat up slightly, feeling her heart break when she realized that Maggie had tears in her eyes. She gently wiped them away, wondering what was making her girlfriend cry.

"Hey baby, what's wrong? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Tara asked, hoping she wasn't the one who caused those heartbreaking tears.

"No. I was just thinking about what happened at school earlier and how he used to treat me," Maggie said between sobs as Tara realized that she was crying because of what that scumbag ex of hers did.

"What did he do?" Tara asked gently, not sure if she wanted to know the answer. She didn't know if she could handle hearing someone hurting the sweet girl beside her.

Maggie took a look at Tara before telling her everything about her relationship with Mark. About how they met, how he changed so quickly, how he used to insult and threaten to hurt her. She recounted how he had tried to control her and wanted to know who she was with all the time. Maggie even told her everything that had happened the night she had broken up with him, how he had tried to rape her, how he had slapped her hard in the face.

She told Tara what he had said to her that afternoon, and how Mark was still stalking her even though she had told him over and over again to leave her alone. She told Tara how sometimes she was afraid when it was just her and Beth at the house because then that was his ideal time to come pester her. How her father and brother taught her how to use the rifle just in case there was a time it was needed.

Tara was silent as she listened to Maggie's story, trying not to let her rage get the best of her. She couldn't believe Maggie had put up with this guy's mess for so long. She had no idea that Maggie's relationship with Mark had been so toxic, no wonder the family hated Mark's guts and wanted him hurt badly. She could definitely relate.

The only thing Tara wanted to do was find this prick and make him pay for all the pain he had caused Maggie. When she had heard about the attempted rape, her anger only grew tenfold. Tara knew she couldn't let this go on any longer. He could get bold one day and hurt Maggie or her family, especially since now he knew there was someone else in the picture. No way in hell would she let anything happen to her girl.

Right now though, Maggie needed her strength and embrace which was what Tara would give. Tara held Maggie close as she cried, whispering comforting things to her. Telling her she would never let him hurt her in any way. That she would always be there to protect her.

"It's because of Mark, that I sometimes feel insecure about things. I'm scared to death that you're going to change like he did and get mad about something I do or say," Maggie admitted one of her worst fears. That her seemingly perfect Tara would one day turn into a monster like Mark had done.

"Baby...I would never hurt you in any way like that. I love you so much, just the thought of you hurting kills me inside. I would die before I hurt you. I will never be like that prick...never. I can get angry sometimes and I have my faults but I'll never direct that anger towards you. You don't have to worry or be scared to tell me anything. If we're doing something you don't want to do, just tell me to stop and I'll stop. I won't get mad at you, I promise," Tara hoped that Maggie would believe her because every word was true.

Maggie looked up at Tara's dark brown eyes, seeing nothing but love and sincerity in them. She knew Tara was being truthful, she couldn't believe that she had ever doubted her in the first place.

"I believe you," Maggie said as she leaned to give Tara a small kiss on the lips.

"I hope so. I love you more than anything. I will never raise a hand to you or insult you in any way. I was brought up by my father to respect women. He told me if he ever caught me hitting a girlfriend, then he would beat my ass until I learned better," Tara revealed to Maggie one of the lessons her father was quick to teach her when she first started dating.

"And I swear if anyone tries to hurt you in any way then they will have to answer to me, and I won't let them get away so easily," Tara promised as she felt Maggie start to relax against her.

"But you should get some rest. Take a short nap. I'm pretty sure I wore you out," Tara said with a cocky grin on her face.

"You did actually. You're so amazing," Maggie said lazily as she felt her eyes get heavy with sleep. She let her body surrender to the slumber as she melted even further into Tara's body. Tara soon found herself following Maggie's lead, and falling into a comfortable sleep.

After about an hour, there was a panicked knock on Maggie's bedroom door. Maggie stirred awake, realizing that Tara was soundly asleep next to her, her arms wrapped protectively around her. She could only imagine what it would feel like to wake up in Tara's arms every morning, feeling the loving embrace that she was being held in.

The banging on the door interrupted her thoughts. Maggie tried to ignore it, hoping Beth would get the hint. The knocking continued though, and Maggie knew she needed to get up. Maybe Beth was finally hungry and was wanting to know what kind of pizza they wanted. Beth could be impatient at times.

Reluctantly, she extracted herself from Tara's warm embrace which caused her to wake up and hear the knocking on the door.

Tara quickly zipped up her jeans, and buckled up her belt. Maggie grabbed her shirt off of the floor, throwing it on, making sure that she looked decent in the mirror on her wall.

Maggie opened the door, and Beth all but leaped into the room. Tara sat up in the bed, still trying to wake up from her unexpected nap. She looked out the window to see the sun was setting and the sky was turning a blackish color.

"Finally! You open the door!" Beth exclaimed as she looked at Tara and Maggie in a panic.

"What's wrong?" Maggie asked, knowing that her sister wasn't playing around.

"Mark's outside. I told him to leave but he won't budge. I even threatened to call the police, but he wants to talk to you, Maggie," Beth said with a worried look in her eyes.

Tara immediately got out of the bed, going into full protection mode. Not only did she have to ensure Maggie's safety, but also Beth's. There was no way in hell that Mark was getting near either of them.

Maggie could see the determination in Tara's eyes, and knew there was going to be a confrontation in her front yard. Tara immediately walked out of the room, taking the stairs down two at a time.

Tara was pretty sure that Lilly would have to bail her out of jail tonight because she was going to make sure that this bastard knew to leave Maggie alone once and for all.

"Tara! Wait! You don't have to fight him," Maggie said with concern as she tried to catch up to Tara. She didn't want Tara to get hurt in any way because of her.

"Babe, until he gets the hint, he's going to keep messin' with you. Besides, I promised to protect you no matter what. I'm pretty sure I can take him, no problems," Tara pulled Maggie close, giving her a kiss.

"You guys stay in here. Call the police or your dad if it makes you feel safer," Tara instructed as she headed towards the door.

In the background, Tara could vaguely hear Beth calling the local police or Hershel. She didn't pay any attention. All of her attention was focused on the man who she was about to confront.

Tara almost felt like she entering the battlefield, her adrenaline going into full overdrive. Tara took a deep breath, reaching out, she put her hand on the doorknob. Slowly, she turned the knob, the door opening into the dark night.

Tara stepped onto the porch, seeing the man who had made Maggie's life a living hell for the past few months. She angrily marched towards Mark...

* * *

Oh wow! Mark is such a douchebag. So is Tara gonna beat his ass next chapter? Will that make him go away once and for all? Or just piss him off more? We will find out soon...

Dakota: thank you for the song suggestion. I love it! And will definitely be using that one also. Also, thank you for saying I'm your favorite author...you flatter me so much. But you sound so awesome with your music variety. :) I'm definitely the same way!

Anyways, thank you guys for all the reviews, love, support, messages, views, follows, faves, and everything else. I love you all...


	5. Broken Inside

Broken Inside - Broken Iris

* * *

Tara marched furiously over to where Mark was standing, quickly going down the porch steps two at a time. Tara stopped a few feet away from him, standing her ground, guarding the way to the front door. She took a good look at her opponent, wanting to see the man who had dared to treat Maggie with so little respect. Tara couldn't believe Mark had the audacity to be so cruel towards her sweet girl.

Mark was standing, arms across his chest, puffed up straight to his full height. Tara could see that he was only a couple of inches taller than her, and he seemed in good shape. What he didn't know though was that she was trained to take on enemies that were two or three times her size.

When Tara had beaten up Scott, she had done so with only the fighting knowledge her father had taught her. Now she had her vast military experience and training to back her up. Tara had been in quite a few fights in her life when she was younger. So far she had been victorious in all of them and she would make sure this one would be no different.

Tara watched as Mark narrowed his eyes at her, sizing up his competition. She never let her glare leave his as they both silently challenged each other, daring one another to make the first move. Tara watched as Mark's gaze left hers for just a second before his eyes met hers again.

Tara knew that Mark was a coward at heart and all of this was just for show. She knew his kind well, always picking on a victim they could control and overpower. From what Maggie had told her, this guy was a narcissistic control freak who thought he could do no wrong.

Just thinking about what Mark had put Maggie through, what he had done to her, sent her fury into overdrive. Tara had become very protective over Maggie in a short amount of time. This bastard was going to learn a very valuable lesson tonight - not to mess with her girl.

"Nice car you got there. 72' Camaro?" Mark continued to glare at Tara, trying to intimidate her. He became frustrated when he realized her gaze never wavered from his own. It became clear to him that she wasn't going to back down without a fight. Mark hadn't been expecting this when he had driven to the Greene farmhouse that night.

"69' actually. Nice truck you've got but let's cut the bullshit already. What the fuck are you doing here?" Tara quickly cut to the chase. She knew Mark was trying to distract her or find some kind of weakness. She didn't want to give him that kind of satisfaction.

"Just want to talk to Maggie, that's all," Mark said as if he hadn't been terrorizing Maggie for the last few months. As if he hadn't laid his hands on her or hadn't been stalking her relentlessly.

"Yeah that ain't happening. You get anywhere near her, I'll kill you," Tara threatened, their eyes still glaring at each other. Tara could feel the adrenaline course through her body, heartbeat racing with anticipation.

"You must be the Marine she told me about the other day. Whatever that slut told you was a lie. I knew I should have beat that bitch when I had the chance. Maybe would have taught that cunt to listen better," Mark spat out with hatred. His only mission now was to hurt Maggie for leaving him. This Marine wasn't going to stand in his way of that goal.

Tara couldn't believe that prick had the gall to talk about Maggie like that. She knew he was baiting her, wanting her to make the first move like the pussy he was. Tara could feel her hands form fists as her muscles became firm with angry adrenaline.

"You can't protect Maggie all the time. And when I get to her, I'm gonna finish what I started. I'm gonna fuck that bitch up and tell you how nice and tight she was," Mark smiled a conniving grin that showed his teeth like a lion stalking prey.

With those words, Tara couldn't control her anger anymore. The bastard had threatened to hurt Maggie in one of the worst ways possible, and for that he was going to pay. Tara couldn't wait to knock that cocky smirk from his face.

Tara charged at Mark, catching him by surprise as they both went down to the ground. Tara grabbed him by the shirt collar, landing her fist into his nose. There was a crack as she landed her next punch into his mouth, busting his lip. She kept punching him as hard as she could, feeling satisfied with every crack and snap his face would make.

Mark had realized he had greatly underestimated this Marine. He tried to punch her back, landing a few on her but it didn't seem to deter her in any way. They both wrestled on the ground, landing blow after blow on one another. Mark knew he was in a losing battle which pissed him off even more.

They could vaguely hear Maggie and Beth yelling at both of them to stop, but didn't heed their pleas. Mark was finally able to wrestle Tara underneath him, blood dripping from his face as he socked her a couple of times. Maggie tried to pull him off of Tara, but Mark was way too strong. Roughly, he pushed Maggie away causing her to fall onto the ground.

Mark stood up, making his way over to Maggie, determined to hurt her in some way for causing all of this trouble. Plus, he didn't want to admit that he was ultimately getting his ass kicked in this fight. He didn't get very far before he was tackled by Tara again, which ensued another punching match between the two. Tara landed jab after jab on his face, determined to make him bleed as much as possible. Mark was getting ready to admit defeat when suddenly, flashing red and blue lights appeared seemingly all around them.

Tara paid no attention to her surroundings or the lights dancing around her. All of her focus was on the monster who had repeatedly hurt the love of her life, and the pain she was determined to make him feel. Tara was pretty sure she would end up killing Mark tonight if her anger got the best of her.

Without warning, she was pulled off of Mark by two men. She struggled against them, feeling the start of an episode of post-traumatic stress come over her body. Tara immediately relaxed when she realized that two police officers were now on the scene and were breaking up the fight. Her body visibly calmed down as she took a couple of deep breaths.

"Alright...alright! Break it up you two! Break it up!" One of the officers yelled as he roughly pulled Mark up off the ground. The other held Tara back, who was still very determined to get to the bastard. Mark's face was a bloody mess, full of bruises and a black eye, but he was still clearly pissed off as he breathed heavily like a bull seeing red.

"I'm gonna hurt her! You'll see! You can't fuckin' protect her all the time! That bitch will get what's coming to her!" Mark yelled as the officer handcuffed him and placed him in the back of a squad car.

Maggie ran up to Tara, checking her injuries and making sure her girlfriend was alright. Tara had a busted lip and a few bruises on her face, but other than that she was fine. Mark had definitely gotten the bad end of the stick with his long list of injuries.

"I'm fine, I promise. I've definitely had a lot worse," Tara said as Maggie made a fuss over her injuries.

Tara was more concerned about what Mark had yelled. The police had stepped in too soon, if she had a couple of more minutes then he would have been crawling in defeat. Instead, now he felt brave and unstoppable. Tara wasn't sure what he had planned, but she would definitely be staying on high alert. Unfortunately for Maggie, Mark didn't seem to want to give her up so easily.

Maggie pulled Tara in for a hug, not wanting to ever let go. She knew Tara would do anything to ensure her safety. She felt Tara's arms wrap tightly around her as she melted into them. Maggie leaned back slightly, guiding her lips towards Tara's for a kiss she desperately needed in that moment.

"Are you ok? I know that prick pushed you," Tara asked with concern in her voice. Maggie could see the worry in Tara's eyes. Maggie realized just how much Tara cared about her safety and well being. Here Tara was, with blood on her face and bruises starting to form, and her only concern was for Maggie.

"I'm fine...thanks to you," Maggie spoke the truth. She didn't know what would have happened if Tara hadn't been there that night.

"It's nothing. You know I would do anything for you," Tara replied as she gripped Maggie harder, wanting to feel her body against her own.

The officers meanwhile, were talking to Mark and Beth getting their sides of the events that had just unfolded. Just then, Hershel's farm truck came pulling up the driveway in a haste. He and Annette jumped out, rushing over to Maggie and Beth to make sure their daughters were alright.

Tara hung back as she watched the happy family reunion. She looked over at the squad car that held Mark. He was glaring at the family with contempt, hatred seeping out of his eyes. Mark turned to Tara, both of their gazes locking. Both knowing that this wasn't over and they would be seeing each other again.

An officer, with dark messy locks of hair, walked up to the family, a look of regret on his face. "I'm sorry Hershel but I'm gonna have to take her in cuz of procedure. I'm sure once you talk to Chief Randall, she'll be let out in a few hours with no charges since we all know how the Williams' boy can be."

Hershel sighed in frustration after hearing what Officer Solis had said. He really didn't want Tara sitting in the local holding cell but it looked inevitable until he got ahold of Chief Randall. Hershel went up to Tara, surprising her when he pulled her into a fatherly hug.

"Thank you for protecting my girls. Don't worry once I get everything straightened out with the Chief, you'll be out soon. I'm headin' to his house right now," Hershel told the soldier in front of him. His respect and likability for Tara grew tenfold as he knew she would do anything for Maggie. He would be more than happy to officially welcome her into their family one day.

Tara looked at the worried faces on the Greene family, knowing they were concerned about the hours she would be in the holding cell. She was sure she would be just fine, despite their worries. Tara was sure she had stayed in worst conditions before.

"I'll be fine. It's just for a few hours, right? I'm sure I'll survive," Tara told the family as Hershel climbed into his truck to head to the Chief's residence. Maggie gave her a hug and kiss before Officer Solis guided her into the back of his squad car. The police car that held Mark had pulled away a few minutes ago.

Tara looked out the window as the squad car pulled away. She was vaguely aware that her face was starting to hurt a little, and she could taste blood in her mouth from her lip. Mark had put up a good fight for a few minutes, she had to give him that. Near the end though, Tara knew she had almost destroyed him. She knew his face was pretty fucked up by the end of it.

"Aren't you supposed to handcuff me or something?" Tara asked the police officer who was driving the car at a respectable speed.

He chuckled, "Nah, I don't feel the need to put handcuffs on a war hero."

"How did you know I'm in the military?" Tara asked. She was wearing her dog tags like she normally did, but they were hidden under her shirt.

"Hershel has spoken highly of you the couple of times he has come into town these last few days. The whole town knows that you are sweet on Maggie. And if Hershel approves then you must be the real deal," Officer Solis explained, looking in his rear view mirror at Tara.

"The whole town knows? Geez, guess interesting news travels fast," Tara laughed, amused by the fact.

"Yeah, you must not be from the country. It's a small town where everyone knows everyone's business," Solis simply stated as he concentrated on the road. He was sure the news of this fight would be the talk of the morning, which meant further humiliation for Mark.

"Nah...I'm what you country folks would call a city slicker," Tara said as the police officer laughed.

The rest of the ride was relatively quiet as they made their way to the local sheriff's office. Officer Solis opened the car door as Tara stepped out into the night. They went into the red brick building and into an office area that held a couple of desks.

"You need to make a call? You can use your cell 'til I gotta take it from ya," Officer Solis said as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"Yeah," Tara pulled out her cellphone, pressing the button to call Lilly to let her know her current predicament. After a few rings, Lilly finally answered.

"Hey what's up?" Lilly replied. Tara could hear the television and Meghan in the background. She smiled when she thought about the shenanigans her niece was probably up to.

"Nothin' much. But I'm just letting you know I'll probably be home really late, or not at all," Tara said as she looked around the unassuming office around her. Officer Solis was on his computer busily typing away.

"Okay...spending the night with Maggie? Be careful with her and take your time," Lilly casually offered her sister some sexual advice.

"No...I wish. I'm kinda in jail right now," Tara revealed as she heard her sister gasp in shock.

"Why are you in jail? What did you do now? Do I need to bail you out?" Lilly let out a tirade of questions, wondering what her little sister had gotten herself into now.

"No. I should be out in a few hours after Maggie's father talks to the Chief, but I got in a fight with Maggie's ex boyfriend and the police had to break it up," Tara explained the whole story as Lilly listened on. She couldn't say she blamed Tara for wanting to hurt Mark.

Lilly knew what it felt like to be in Maggie's shoes. Dealing with Scott had been a nightmare and a low point in her life. She knew what Tara had done to get him out of her life and she was always grateful. She was glad Maggie had ended the toxic relationship before she got in too deep like she had done. Lilly just hoped that Tara would be able to get this Mark guy out of Maggie's life once and for all.

"Let me know if you need me to come out there. And be careful! And Tara good job for protecting your girl...I'm proud of you. Love you little sis," Lilly knew that Tara was protective of the people that she loved the most. Tara just had a big heart like that.

"Well, you know I don't have time for abusive bastards. But I'll let you know what goes down. Love you too," Tara said as they ended their conversation. She promptly gave her cellphone, keys, and wallet to Officer Solis before he guided her to the holding cell down the hall.

The cell was empty with a small bed in the corner as Solis opened the door for her, and Tara stepped in. She noticed that the other holding cell opposite of hers was empty. She wondered what they had done with Mark.

"What's gonna happen to Mark?" Tara asked as the police officer locked the cell.

"He's gonna sit it out in here for a few hours and then he'll be released since no one was seriously injured. He's at the hospital right now getting checked out. You really put a number on him, I'll tell you that," Officer Solis laughed when he thought about how beat up Mark had been. In his opinion, the man deserved it and more.

Tara sighed in frustration at the thought of Mark being free within a few hours. She knew the bastard wouldn't stay away from Maggie until she really put a wallop on him. Tara had almost achieved that tonight before the police had to step in. As if reading her mind, Solis sighed.

"I know it's not ideal but our hands are tied. Until he really hurts Maggie, we can't do anything, unfortunately. But just relax...I'm sure Hershel will be here soon. And with that beating you put on that son of a bitch, I'm sure you won't have any trouble protecting your woman," Solis said as he handed her a can of soda before going down the hall.

Tara opened the can of Coca-Cola, taking a long sip of the soft drink. She didn't realize how thirsty she was until the officer had handed her the soda. Tara sat down on the uncomfortable bed, thinking about the whole Mark situation. She knew that he was pissed beyond control now, and next time he would be even more violent towards Maggie. Tara had to make sure that that didn't happen. She could feel her protective side over Maggie grow, knowing she would never let that bastard lay another hand on her girl again.

Tara finished her soda, placing the empty can on the floor. She laid down on the bed, thinking about Maggie, hoping she was doing alright and not worrying too much about her. Before Tara knew it, she had fallen asleep with her mind thinking about all of the stresses she now faced.

* * *

A few hours later, Tara was woken up by the sound of the cell door opening. Officer Solis was standing there waiting for her to get up. Tara sat up, and stretched. She realized at that time how sore her muscles were from all the unused adrenaline she had earlier that night.

"Well, you're free to go now. No charges. Have a good night and thank you for your service," Solis said as he held his hand out for a handshake before handing Tara all of her belongings.

"No problem, man. Thanks for everything," Tara shook his hand before he led her down the hall into the office where Hershel and Maggie were waiting.

Maggie couldn't help herself when Tara came into view. She immediately jumped into Tara's arms, who effortlessly picked her up. Tara placed a chaste kiss on Maggie's soft lips before placing her down on the ground.

Hershel gave Tara another hug before turning to the police officer who was watching the happy reunion. "Thank you for everything, Albert."

"Anytime, Hershel. Y'all have a goodnight," Albert told them as they left the police station.

Maggie quickly took hold of Tara's hand as they climbed into Hershel's truck. The young couple sat in the back seat together, savoring the feel of being together again. Maggie curled up next to Tara, never wanting to let go of the familiar body sitting next to her.

Tara looked at the clock on the radio, seeing that it was almost one in the morning. Tara was pretty tired, and she still had the drive back home to make. Hershel looked in his rear view mirror at her as if reading her thoughts.

"You won't be driving' home this late at night. You can stay the night in our guest room," Hershel offered, hoping Tara would accept. Tiredness was all over her face, and it was the least he could do after what she did earlier that evening.

"Thanks Hershel. That would be great," Tara said gratefully as she felt Maggie smile against her. Maggie was ecstatic that Tara would just be down the hall from her tonight instead of miles away.

They drove the rest of the way in silence, listening to the radio. Hershel finally made it to the farm house after a few minutes of tired driving. When they got there, Tara went to her Camaro, pulling out an overnight bag from the backseat.

"Are you always this prepared?" Maggie asked when she saw Tara's small backpack.

"Well...my father always taught me to have an overnight bag in your car just in case. Mostly it was for when you spent the night at a girl's house," Tara explained her dad's way of doing things.

"Yeah, say no more," Maggie said as she led Tara into the house. The house was quiet since everyone was already asleep. Tara sent Lilly a quick text tellingher that she was out of the slammer and at Maggie's house.

"You kids don't stay up too late. Goodnight and behave," Hershel told the couple as he headed to bed. The youngsters said their good nights before heading to the guest room where Tara would be sleeping.

Tara opened the door, placing her bag on a chair that was in the room. She laid on the bed, sighing at the softness of the mattress.

"Come to my room in about ten minutes. I'm gonna get ready for bed, and get a wet rag so I can clean that blood off your face," Maggie told her, as Tara simply nodded.

While Maggie was occupied, Tara changed into a black tank top and put her phone on its charger. After ten minutes, Tara went down the hall and opened the door to Maggie's room. Tara could hardly breathe when she saw that Maggie was in a pair of short shorts and a gray tank top.

Maggie smirked at Tara's reaction. "Like what you see?" She quickly made sure the door was locked as Tara sat down on the bed.

"Hell yeah. You're gorgeous," Tara said as Maggie sat on the bed with her. Gently, Maggie cleaned the blood off of Tara's face, being careful not to press too hard on her bruises. Maggie had to admit, Tara was looking pretty hot with a tank top on, paired with her jeans, and her dog tags dangling from her neck.

Tara kept her eyes on Maggie's beautiful green ones as she cleaned off the blood. Maggie leaned over, gently placing soft kisses on the bruises forming on Tara's face before capturing her lips for a kiss. They both felt the heat intensify as their kisses turned more passionate and desperate. Maggie couldn't control the moan that escaped her lips as Tara explored her mouth with her tongue.

They parted for air, both of them panting with desire. Maggie placed the rag in her hand on the night stand. She shivered when she saw how dark Tara's eyes were, filled with desire only for her.

Maggie licked her lips, leaning over she kissed Tara, and fireworks went off all over the place. Tara couldn't get enough of Maggie's lips on her own. It was so incredible, so powerful, the softness of her lips, the sweet scent that filled her lungs, the warmth of her touch and the sweetness of it all. Tara never wanted it to end, it was the most incredible experience, her body was completely alight, her cock hard as stone as they kissed so tenderly.

Tara leaned against the headboard of the bed as Maggie climbed into her lap. Maggie could feel how hard Tara was already as she deliberately rubbed against her cock making Tara squirm. Maggie leaned forward, capturing Tara's lips again into a wet kiss.

The kiss was amazing, the sweetest experience ever. Maggie kissed Tara and brought her hands up to support her head as she did so, running her fingers through Tara's dark hair. Tara found her hands moving to Maggie's back, pulling her closer, kissing her back – so tenderly, so sweetly.

Maggie was so beautiful, lips locked to Tara's, tight little body pressed against her, her exquisite scent filling her lungs. Tara flipped them over so that she was on top of Maggie, covering her completely. Maggie gasped as Tara thrusted against her, feeling her hard cock against her wet mound.

They lay on the bed and for a long while, just kissed. It was sensational, exploring each other's mouths, tongues dancing, lips tangling, soft like silk. Tara let her hands roam over Maggie's perfect body, feeling everywhere she could reach. Tara let her hand slip under Maggie's shirt, feeling the heat her skin radiated.

Maggie whimpered as Tara's hand roamed up her body. Tara soon realized that Maggie wasn't wearing a bra and she could feel the tightness in her jeans intensify, her cock straining against the denim that held it prisoner.

Tara gasped at the sensational softness of Maggie's bare breasts as she touched the stiff little buds. Maggie moaned in pleasure as Tara took her hard nipples between her fingers and thumbs, gently rubbing them.

Maggie reached between them, unbuckling Tara's belt, then hurriedly unzipped her jeans. She pushed the jeans down as far as she could before Tara got up and quickly kicked them off. Maggie swallowed when she saw the head of Tara's cock and some of her length poking out of her boxers.

Maggie bit her lip, making Tara's cock twitch. Maggie kicked off her shorts, letting them fall to the floor. Tara could barely contain her desire as she saw that Maggie was wearing a pair of red lacy panties that were soaking with her wanting wetness.

Maggie could feel herself get wetter by the second as her body anticipated all the things that cock could do to her. Tara resumed her position on top of Maggie, rocking her solid cock against her, knowing there were only a couple of layers between them.

They rocked their bodies together, trying to be quiet as moans escaped from both of them. Maggie held Tara close as she wrapped her legs around her waist, feeling Tara's cock slide against her covered pussy.

Tara couldn't control herself anymore. She needed to taste Maggie and to feel that wetness on her tongue. Tara let her fingers slide underneath the fabric of Maggie's panties.

Tara's finger gently ran along the silken folds of Maggie's pussy lips, letting her finger get coated with those glorious juices. Dipping inside her slightly, Tara waited to see if Maggie was comfortable with going this far again. Her moans seemed to confirm that she was. Maggie gasped as Tara boldly but slowly slid two of her fingers inside her hot, tight vagina.

Maggie was so incredibly wet, her juices were slick around Tara's fingers, lubricating them as she penetrated her. Her soft vagina, smoldering hot, squeezing Tara's fingers as they glided inside her as far as they could go.

"Oh Tara..." Maggie gasped as one hand gripped the bed sheet underneath her, the other gripping Tara's shirt.

Slowly – again, giving her time to object – Tara nudged aside Maggie's panties, revealing her pussy in all its glory. Tara could feel her mouth water at the sight of that glistening pussy.

Tara kissed Maggie's mound, just above her clitoris, where her pussy lips began. Tara placed soft kisses there and breathed in the sweet cocktail of aromas – Maggie's perfume and her arousal in a sweet blend. Maggie responded with a long groan, and as Tara's kisses approached her pussy lips, she moaned more desperately, more urgently.

"Oh please..." Maggie moaned, which was all the pleading Tara needed.

Tara licked Maggie's pussy, tasting her juices, loving her flavor. It was wonderful: salty, tangy, slightly sweet – the refined taste of femininity. Perfect. Tara penetrated Maggie's hot pussy with her tongue, then began to really eat her, driving her tongue inside her, lapping up her free-flowing nectar. Tara kissed Maggie's pussy, teasing her with her tongue, brushing her nose against her clit.

Tara's senses were entirely filled with Maggie's arousal. It was incredible to be there, to reach her arms under Maggie's shapely thighs and lock her slender hips in her grip as she feasted on her soaking pussy.

Tara looked up, still half unbelieving that she was there, lying between the legs of this mouth-watering beauty, her lips dancing with Maggie's pussy lips, her tongue slipping inside her, her nose grazing her little clitoris.

Maggie was building up to an orgasm, her chest heaving with her deep breathing, her pretty face flushed, her pussy seeming to tremble as Tara devoured her.

Soon Maggie was moaning out Tara's name and pressing her head to her pussy, shaking as the force of her climax took her, her juices flowing copiously into Tara's willing mouth as a wave of energy swamped her petite form.

Maggie couldn't believe how intense her orgasm was. She could feel the euphoria go through her body as aftershocks trickled all over causing her to tremble uncontrollably.

Tara placed one last kiss on Maggie's clit before she covered it up with the lacy fabric. Tara got back on top of Maggie, placing soft kisses on her lips as she came down from her intense high, her body limp.

"I love you so much," Maggie said as she pulled Tara in for a kiss, moaning as her taste invaded her senses.

"I love you too, baby," Tara whispered as she rocked her hips against Maggie's again. Her cock begging to be in that tight pussy that was just millimeters away.

Maggie gently pushed Tara off of her, straddling her into place, leaning down to let her tongue explore her girlfriend's mouth. She could feel how hard Tara was still, could feel the precum that was steadily dripping from her cock head. Maggie wanted to do something about it, to help Tara out.

Maggie slowly went down Tara's body, until she reached the cock that was standing for her attention. Gently, she reached into the boxers, gripping Tara, wrapping her fingers around the thickness. Maggie made sure to pull all of Tara's cock out of the opening in front of her boxers. Tara gasped when she felt Maggie's soft touch, mixed in with the cold air around them.

"Baby...you don't have to," Tara panted, savoring the feel of Maggie's fingers gripping her.

"I want to but I don't really know what to do. And I know you're experienced and the girls you were with were probably amazing and I'm not," Maggie lost some of the confidence she had earlier. She didn't want to disappoint Tara or be bad at sex.

"It's okay...just do what feels natural to you. And don't worry...you'll be more amazing than any girl I have ever been with. And if you don't want to do anything, that's okay too," Tara tried to reassure Maggie that no matter what, everything would be alright.

Maggie began to slowly glide her hand up and down Tara's length, pumping and squeezing as she jacked her off. Maggie guessed she was doing something right judging from Tara's reaction. Tara was moaning quietly as Maggie's hand pumped her faster.

Tara knew that she was close to exploding. Maggie's touch was unlike anything she had ever felt before, so soft and warm. She felt like electricity was coursing throughout her body as Maggie pumped her swollen shaft.

Feeling her balls start to tighten as her orgasm drew near, Tara started to thrust into Maggie's hand. Maggie seemed to get the hint, her strokes became faster and rougher. The sensation drove Tara wild, knowing she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

Before Tara could warn Maggie, her dick spasmed as she felt the cum travel rapidly through her hard cock. Maggie watched as stream after stream of Tara's hot, white, sticky semen shot from her quivering penis. Some cum covered Maggie's hand, landing onto her shirt, a few drops hitting her face. The rest landed onto Tara's chest and stomach, soiling the black tank top she was wearing.

Tara's head hit the headboard, eyes closed, as her body trembled with pleasure. Maggie didn't seem to stop jacking Tara's cock off until the last drops were milked. Maggie feeling confident from Tara's reaction to her touch, bent down slightly, placing a soft kiss on the head of Tara's cock.

Tara's body jump involuntary as she felt Maggie's soft lips on her for a second. After a couple of minutes, Tara opened her eyes, looking down at the mess she had made.

"Sorry babe. I didn't mean to get it everywhere. It just kinda came all of a sudden," Tara sighed, feeling very satisfied.

"It's ok...it was actually pretty hot to watch," Maggie admitted. If she was being honest, Maggie was curious about how all that cum would feel deep inside of her.

Tara grabbed the forgotten rag from the nightstand, handing it to Maggie so she could wipe her hand off. After Maggie was done cleaning up, Tara tried to wipe off the cum that stained her shirt as best as she could. She was glad there were extra clothes in her overnight bag.

Tara could feel tiredness take over her worn out body. Maggie snuggled into her, lazily draping her arm across Tara's waist. Tara wrapped her arms protectively around Maggie's frame after pulling the blanket over them.

"I love you. Promise you won't hurt or leave me..." Maggie whispered as her eyes shut, surrendering to a peaceful slumber.

"I love you too. And I promise," Tara mumbled, not sure if Maggie was awake to hear her. Tara savored the warmness their bodies created as they cuddled together.

Tara knew she should get up and go to the guest room. She was sure Maggie's folks wouldn't like to catch her in their daughter's room in the morning. Tara felt her resolve to leave crumble when she realized that Maggie was in a peaceful sleep on her.

Tara decided she would stay a couple of hours before sneaking back to the guest room. Tara tried her best to stay awake but after a few minutes, she felt herself slip into the darkness of sleep with Maggie's warm body sleeping peacefully next to her.

* * *

Tara woke up the next morning to an alarm clock ringing in her ear. She reached around, looking for her phone to shut the damn thing off. It was in that moment that she realized that she wasn't in her room. She panicked for a second before all the events that happened the night before came back to her - the fight, the jail cell, spending the night in Maggie's room.

Tara sat up straight when she realized that the sun was up and she was still in Maggie's room. She was sure Hershel knew she hadn't been in her guest room all night. She was dreading to know how Maggie's father would deal with her.

Maggie sat up slightly, turning off the alarm on her phone. "Mmmm...lay down." She said as she snuggled into Tara again.

"I fell asleep and didn't make it to the guest room last night. Your dad is going to kill me and get rid of my body in one of y'all's wells," Tara exclaimed as she started to panic.

"Sweetie, I'm sure you'll be fine. My dad knows we're both in our early twenties with wild hormones and not saving ourselves for marriage. As long as we're careful, I don't think he cares," Maggie tried to reassure Tara as they laid down together.

"Someone's excited..." Maggie smiled, as she felt Tara's morning wood at its full glory.

"Yeah...I can't help it. I'm waking up next to a beautiful woman," Tara smiled as she held Maggie as close as she possibly could.

After a few minutes, Maggie reluctantly had to get up to get ready for her morning classes. Tara survived the morning with Hershel not mentioning the fact that she didn't use her guest room. Hershel knew the young couple would be intimate together, and he didn't care as long as Maggie didn't end up pregnant too quickly.

After Maggie left for class, Tara helped Hershel with some chores around the farm all morning. She suddenly got a call from the academy telling her that the tests for her application had been moved to that afternoon. So Tara quickly showered and got dressed, heading to the police academy.

Tara took the drug tests, psychological and medical exams, easily passing all of them. Tara would find out soon when her start date at the academy would be, which she was excited about. She spent the rest of the day at the apartment with her sister and niece. That night she talked with Maggie on the phone until they both fell asleep.

The rest of week went by until Friday finally arrived, which made both Tara and Maggie nervous with excitement and anticipation about spending the weekend together. Tara was still concerned about the whole Mark situation and couldn't wait until Maggie was at the apartment with her, out of danger.

They had decided that Tara would pick up Maggie later that night. Maggie had planned to spend some time with Beth before being away for the whole weekend. So Tara was surprised when she received a text message around five that evening from Beth asking for her address. She quickly replied, not thinking too much about it, waiting for the hours to go by.

Tara, Lilly, and Meghan were watching Finding Nemo when there was a hurried knock on the door. Tara and Lilly looked at each other, both confused since they weren't expecting any visitors at that time. Tara looked at the clock on the wall which read six, she still had an hour until she headed to Maggie's place.

There was another panicked knock as Tara got up to answer the door. Lilly still got nervous whenever random knocks sounded from the door, dreading that one day it would be Scott. She was happy her sister was home during this one.

Tara walked to the door, quickly unlocking it, opening it up to reveal their mystery visitor. Tara was totally unprepared for the sight that greeted her as her visitors came into view.

Maggie and Beth were standing outside the door, both of them clearly distraught. Tara's eyes immediately focused on the bruises that were forming on Maggie's face, not wanting to believe what she was seeing. Beth was helping support her sister up, looking nervous and scared. Tears were streaming down Maggie's face as she sobbed.

As soon as Maggie caught sight of Tara, she flew into her arms, needing that comfort that only Tara could provide. Maggie felt her girlfriend hold her tight, taking in that familiar smell that was uniquely Tara. She already felt safer in Tara's arms.

Tara quickly pulled both of the sisters into her apartment. By now, Lilly had joined her sister by the door, taken aback by Maggie's appearance. Lilly knew what was coming next. It almost seemed like déjà vu when she had appeared on her father's doorstep all those years ago. Tara was going to get her revenge, stopping at nothing until she achieved it.

"What happened?" Tara asked Beth, trying to keep her rage in check. She knew the answer already. Mark.

Tara had been so close to getting Maggie out of there and into the safety of her apartment, but she was too late. The prick had made good on his word, hurting her Maggie. There was no playing around now. Tara was going to make sure the bastard paid for what he did. Tonight would be the end.

"Mom and dad left for a friend's house since Shawn was supposed to back soon. It seemed like seconds after they left, Mark showed up. He barged into the house, grabbed Maggie and started hitting her. I tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't. He wouldn't stop until I ran to get dad's gun and threatened him with it. Then Mark finally left. I didn't know where else to go and she wanted you so I texted you. I should have called you but I was just in a panic and wanted to leave the house. I called daddy on the way here. He knows what happened and they were heading back home," Beth recalled the events that she wished she could forget. Seeing her sister get hit repeatedly was not something she ever wanted to witness again.

"Mark said that he was going to kill her. That she got lucky that I was home with her," Beth couldn't stop the tears that fell as Lilly pulled her in for a hug.

"This ends tonight, even if I have to kill that bastard," Tara threatened. Lilly knew her sister was being serious, she had that look in her eye.

"Beth call your mom. Tell her to pack some clothes for both of y'all for a couple of days. Y'all are staying here. Tell her I'll be by to pick them up but I have to make a stop somewhere first. Tell you folks not to call the police just yet, to wait at least a couple of hours. Also text me Mark's address," Tara gently told Beth as the teenager nodded.

"You can't leave..." Maggie pleaded as she gripped Tara harder, trying desperately to make her stay.

"Baby, I'll be back as soon as I can. I need to make sure this ends once and for all. That bastard is not getting away with this. He hurt you...I'm going to make him pay. I'll be back, I promise. My sister will take care of you. She's a nurse. She'll check out your injuries. I promise I will be back..." Tara couldn't stand to see Maggie so broken and scared especially when she knew that Maggie was so strong willed. She could only feel her anger grow more towards Mark.

Tara led Maggie to the couch, helping her sit down. Beth joined her sister, talking to their mother about the plan Tara had laid out. Tara felt her phone vibrate, indicating that Beth had sent the address. Meghan was curious about what was going on around her, but she stayed quiet, felling shy around the newcomers.

Tara went to her room, going straight towards the gun locker in her closet. Opening the lock with her three digit combination, Tara took a look at the guns in her collection. She quickly grabbed her semiautomatic pistol, loading it with bullets. She made sure the safety was on before sticking it in the waistband of her jeans.

"Don't go overboard and kill the man. He isn't worth going to jail," Lilly said as she stepped into the room, concerned that her sister would murder Mark tonight.

"I'll try not to," Tara simply stated. All she could think about was making that prick pay. What he had done to Maggie was unforgivable.

"All I know is I'm not going to fail at protecting her again. If that means he has to die then so be it. I don't care about the consequences for me," Tara added as an afterthought as her sister looked on. Lilly knew Tara was dead serious from the look on her face. She hoped it wouldn't have to come to that ending.

"Just remember: Maggie needs you. Meghan and I need you. You might have a kid on the way that'll need you. Not to mention, your military career would be over. Don't end up in jail for life because of that bastard. He isn't worth it," Lilly reminded Tara of what was important. She wanted Mark to get what was coming to him of course, but she didn't want Tara to go overboard and kill the man.

Tara thought over what her sister had said. Ultimately, she knew that Lilly was right. It wouldn't do anyone any good if she was stuck in jail. Tara was already risking some jail time if she got caught beating the crap out of Mark again. Plus, she had promised her father on his death bed that she would take care of Lilly and Meghan. She couldn't do that from a prison cell.

"I won't kill him. I'll just give him the same treatment I gave Scott. No interruptions this time," Tara said with no real emotion.

Lilly gave her younger sister a hug, hoping that she wouldn't be getting another call from the county jail.

"Take care of Maggie and Beth. I'll be back as soon as I can," Tara pulled out of the hug, heading into the living room. Maggie was sitting on the couch, still crying and clearly in shock from everything. Tara wanted nothing more than to stay and comfort her, but she had to deal with Mark first.

"Hey baby...I'll be back as soon as I can ok? You and Beth will be safe here. Let my sister check your injuries and make sure you're alright. I promise to be back. I love you," Tara tried to soothe Maggie as the distraught woman practically leaped into her arms. Tara gave her a passionate kiss, tasting the saltiness of her tears.

"I love you too," Maggie managed to say through her tears, not wanting Tara to leave so soon. Reluctantly, Tara pulled away as Beth took Maggie in her arms.

"Please be careful, Tara," Beth said as Tara headed to the door after giving Lilly, Beth, and Meghan a hug.

"Always am," Tara simply said as she walked out of the door and towards the garage. She climbed into her Camaro, revving the engine a few times before speeding off towards Mark's house with Marilyn Manson on full blast. She mentally readied herself for the final showdown with Mark that was only a few minutes away.

* * *

Mark Williams was sitting in his living room, nonchalantly watching the basketball game on the television in front of him. He wasn't paying much attention since the San Antonio Spurs were plummeting the Atlanta Hawks. He went over the events that had happened about an hour ago.

He was sure that Maggie knew he meant business now. The morning after that fight with the Marine had been humiliating for him. The whole town knew he had gotten his ass kicked and had the face to prove it. Even his own father and brothers called him a pussy and a candy-assed bitch, among other things. His ego had definitely taken a hit, and all because of his cunt of an ex-girlfriend.

So he kept watch on the Greene house as soon as he was let out of the holding tank. When he saw that the soldier had spent the night at Maggie's house, his anger infuriated. How dare that bitch give it up to the Marine so fast when he had to wait months and in the end got nothing. Mark realized that he needed to wait for the opportune moment to give his message to all of them loud and clear.

So Mark waited until he was sure Maggie was alone at the house. It was Friday night so he had to make sure to act fast since he was sure Maggie's girlfriend would be at the house soon. When the door answered, he was dismayed to find Beth there as well. Sure, she was a cute little thing but he didn't want anything from her.

Still, Mark was on a mission with or without the little sister there. So he forced himself into the house and immediately went after Maggie. Mark was pissed that since Beth was present, he wouldn't be able to claim Maggie as his own especially since he was already ready for her, but he figured a few good hits would be just as good. Besides, he could always jack off later if necessary.

When Mark felt the gun pointed at him, he knew he needed to leave before anyone else arrived at the house. So he left quickly, returning to his house to find out that his roommate was out of town for the weekend.

Mark figured the police would be called, and he would spend a few days in jail and that would be the end of it. He didn't expect to fight the Marine again anytime soon, which suited him well. He didn't want to admit it but she scared him that night they had that brawl on Hershel's front yard. Mark was certain the police would get to him before she did.

There was a loud continuous knock on his door. Mark flipped off the television, and walked to the front door. He was fully expecting to find two uniformed cops on his front porch when he swung the door open. He definitely wasn't expecting the Marine from the other night, looking very pissed off and ready to kill.

Tara could barely contain her fury when the door opened and Mark came into full view. All she could think about was how hurt Maggie had been, how her beautiful face now had bruises because of the prick in front of her. She could tell he was surprised to see her standing in his doorway. Tara didn't give him a chance to say anything as she immediately tackled him to the ground.

They both went crashing into a small table that was against the wall in front of the door. Mark let out a cry of pain as his back took the brunt force of the impact. Tara grabbed him by the shirt, landing her fist into his face over and over again. Mark tried to block the punches, and tried to throw her off of him but it was no use.

Mark felt pain as his face took another thrashing. There was a loud crack as his nose broke under the force of Tara's punches, blood streaming down his face. He was finally able to land a few jabs on Tara's face but she barely felt them as her determination took over. Finally, Mark pushed Tara off of him as he scrambled to stand up. His back screamed in pain, his face aching all over.

Tara stood, ready for his next move. Mark could see there was a bruise forming by her eye and he had busted her lip again. He was beyond pissed at this point now. He knew he should keep his mouth shut, but his ego got the best of him.

"I told you I would get that cunt again! She's just lucky her sister was home, otherwise I would have fucked her so good. I would have showed that bitch what a good time was!" Mark yelled, spitting blood as he did so.

Tara could only see red at that point as her body went into full adrenaline overload. She felt like she was in a gun battle in the hot deserts of Iraq. Her heart was racing and her muscles were tight with anticipation. Tara realized what Mark's true intentions were that night, and lost all reasoning. All she could think about was how broken and torn down Maggie had been at her door.

Tara charged at Mark again, this time they stumbled into the living room. Mark was able to make it so that this time, Tara was the one who crashed into the coffee table in the middle of the room. Tara was sure she would feel that pain later, but now she felt nothing. She had been taught to block all pain for a few minutes in her extreme military training, and it was definitely paying off now.

Mark grabbed a broken wooden leg from the coffee table, using it to hit Tara a few times in the ribs before discarding it. Mark pulled his fist back to land a hard punch on her. Tara easily moved out of the way as Mark's fist connected to the broken wood underneath her. He cried out in pain, sure that his hand was either fractured or broken.

Tara roughly pushed him off, grabbing him by his shirt again as she landed another tirade of hits on him. Mark tried to block but he was in too much pain to do anything else except land a few weak strikes on her.

Tara was vaguely aware that there was blood running down her face. She must have been cut by a piece of wood on her head but she didn't care at that moment. All her focus was on the man who had tormented Maggie for so long, and dared to hurt her.

Tara stood up, looking at the bloody pulp that was on the floor. Mark was curled up in a fetal position, his blood staining the carpet beneath him. Tara gave him a few quick kicks in the stomach and ribs for good measure. Then she grabbed the table leg, pelting his ribs and torso with it as hard as she could.

"Okay! You win! I'll leave her alone! Just please don't kill me. I won't even tell the police anything that happened. Just leave me alone for the love of God!" Mark cried, blood dripping out of his mouth. His true cowardly ways surfacing to the top, covering up the tough guy persona he was abundant with earlier. He didn't want anything to do with Maggie if it meant another beating like this one. His whole body was aching and hurt, he was done. No more cockiness. He had been bested by the Marine.

Tara tasted blood in her mouth from her busted lip. She promptly spit it out at the body on the floor. She reached into the waistband of her jeans, bringing out her firearm. Tara was surprised that it had stayed in place after all the thrashing that had been going on.

She knelt down by Mark's crushed body, putting the gun to his head, finger on the trigger. It took all her will power not to pull the trigger in that moment. Mark trembled with fear, believing that she would put a bullet in his brain.

"You come near Maggie or her family ever again, I will kill you. And that is a promise. I've killed so many terrorists in Iraq that it doesn't even faze me anymore. So killing you would be nothing to me. Understand?" Tara threatened, her finger stroking the trigger on the pistol.

"Yes...I won't go near her ever again. Just please leave me alone," Mark felt tears leave his eyes, completely humiliated and fearful of his life.

"Remember that," Tara said as she spat some more blood on him before heading to the front door. She took a good look around the living room, which was now in shambles. Tables were broken, lamps crushed, blood all over the carpet.

Tara ran to her sports car, not wanting to be on the scene when the police arrived. She could faintly hear sirens off into the distance. So either Maggie's parents had finally decided to call the police or Mark's neighbors heard all the commotion and called. Either way she needed to get out of there before they got to the scene.

She started her car, racing towards the Greene farmhouse. It would take Tara a few minutes to get there so she finally let her body relax, trying to get rid of the adrenaline that had taken over.

When Tara arrived at Hershel's house, the pain from the fight was starting to settle into her body. Her back was aching from that damn coffee table she had crashed through. Her ribs were screaming from the hits they took. Tara was sure she looked liked she had just left a boxing ring.

She walked to the front door which opened before she even had a chance to knock. Hershel took in Tara's appearance, admitting she looked better than he thought she would. Especially after the call that Chief Randall had just made to him describing Mark's condition and the scene.

"He won't be bothering Maggie anymore," Tara said as Hershel pulled her into a hug.

"I figured that much after the call the Chief just gave me. You really put a number on him. He's not talking though," Hershel commented as Tara just shrugged.

"I had to protect Maggie. I would do it all over again in a heartbeat. After what that bastard did, he's lucky I didn't kill him," Tara stated with such hatred that even Hershel was taken aback.

"I just want to thank you. I know you truly love Maggie and don't blame yourself for what happened earlier. It's not your fault...it's that son of a bitch's. I know you would do anything for my daughter. And I just want you to know that I consider you another one of my kids already," Hershel sincerely said as he pulled Tara into another fatherly hug.

"Thank you, Hershel. That means a lot to me," Tara gave him a small smile as Annette and Shawn came out onto the porch to join them.

Annette made a fuss over Tara's injuries, which Tara explained she would be okay since her older sister was a nurse. She also explained that Lilly was also taking care of Maggie to which the Greenes were thankful for. After collecting Maggie and Beth's overnight bags, Tara was able to leave after some more fussing from Annette, a grateful hug from Shawn, and another embrace from Hershel.

"Take care of my girls," Hershel called as Tara walked to her Camaro.

"I always will," Tara replied as she waved goodbye to the Greene family. She finally was able to head back home after the eventful evening.

* * *

When Tara arrived back at the apartment, she noticed how quiet it was except for the low murmurs coming from the television. She looked at the clock, surprised to see that it was almost midnight. Walking into the low lighted living room, she realized Beth and Maggie were both asleep on the couch. Tara smiled slightly at the scene in front of her before noticing that her sister had entered the room.

"Jesus Tara...how bad was that fight?" Lilly whispered so she wouldn't disturb the sleeping sisters on the couch after she saw Tara's face.

"You should see the other guy...for real though. I fucked that guy up. He won't be bothering Maggie anymore which is all that matters," Tara said as Lilly lead her to the kitchen to inspect her injuries.

Tara replayed the fight to her sister, or at least most of what she could remember. Lilly went to work cleaning the blood off of her face, and making sure nothing was broken.

"That wound on your head is going to need a couple of stitches," Lilly informed her younger sister as she grabbed the first aid kit. She applied some numbing cream on the wound, before using the needle. Tara felt a bit of pain as her sister gave her a couple of stitches but she didn't complain.

"How's Maggie?" Tara asked to get her mind off of the needle that was going into her skin.

"She's going to be alright. Nothing's broken. She'll have a couple of bruises that should go away in a few days," Lilly explained as she finished up the stitches, disinfecting the area.

"We just watched television and I told Maggie about Scott so she knows she isn't alone in this. I like her a lot. She's good for you, Tara. Then they both fell asleep. I put Meghan in my room so she can sleep in there with me tonight. I figured we could move Beth to Meghan's room and Maggie will be in your room with you," Lilly explained as she bandaged up the stitches.

"Sounds good," Tara winced in pain as she stood up from the stool she was sitting on.

"Lift up your shirt. I gotta feel to see if you broke any ribs," Lilly ordered as Tara lifted up her shirt a bit. Lilly felt around her ribs gently as Tara winced in pain. That damn table leg must have hit her harder than she thought.

"Well, I don't think anything is broken. Just going to be really bruised for the next few days. So don't overwork yourself," Lilly ordered, knowing Tara probably wouldn't listen to her.

"I'll try not to," Tara replied as she went into the living room. She decided that she didn't want to want to wake the sleeping sisters since they were probably exhausted. So Tara carefully picked up Beth, carrying her to Meghan's room with Lilly in tow. After Tara set the blonde down on the bed, Lilly covered her with a blanket.

Next, Tara gently picked up Maggie, being careful not to wake her. Tara carried her to the bed, gently laying her down on the soft mattress. Lilly bid her a goodnight as Tara quietly shut her door, locking it.

When she turned to look at Maggie, she saw that her girlfriend was awake. Maggie took in her appearance and felt horrible that Tara had been hurt. She could feel herself start to tear up at the sight.

"Hey...it's not as bad as it looks, I promise. Plus, I've had worse injuries. The important thing is that prick won't bother you anymore," Tara said as she climbed into the bed, pulling Maggie close to her body.

"I'm sorry..." Maggie cried as she snuggled into Tara, desperate for her touch and comfort.

"Shhh...it's not your fault, baby. It's all on Mark," Tara soothed as she felt Maggie's tears soak her shirt. Tara hated seeing the bruises on Maggie's face, wishing she could have prevented them somehow.

"I love you so much. I'm so relieved you came back safe. I almost thought you wouldn't," Maggie whispered against Tara, her tears falling steadily. She had been worried all evening about Tara's whereabouts.

"Hey don't think like that. I'll always come back to you no matter where I go. Even when I get shipped off to Afghanistan, I promise to come back to you. Even if society crumbles and we're separated, I will find you. You know I love you more than anything," Tara gently lifted up Maggie's chin, guiding their lips together for a passionate kiss.

"Get some sleep, babe. We have the whole weekend to be together," Tara said as Maggie melted into her body, promptly falling asleep.

Tara held Maggie close all through the night, trying to ignore the pain that was settling in throughout her body. She knew she would gladly do it all over again, if it meant that Maggie would be protected. Before Tara knew it, she was out like a light, holding Maggie protectively in her arms all night.

* * *

Wow...that was pretty intense. So Mark seems out of the picture for now. Of course, we still have Alice and the whole baby thing to worry about but that will come later. They should have an enjoyable weekend after everything that went down.

Thanks again for all the reviews, love, messages, views, everything. You guys are awesome especially the ones who send me messages just to talk. :) but yeah all the encouragement means a lot especially after this crazy weather we're having in Texas...flooding and tornados galore. So far my house is safe so that's a plus.

Anyways...thank you all for everything! Love you guys!


	6. Unchained Melody

Unchained Melody - The Righteous Brothers (went way old school with this one)

* * *

Tara was awoken from her peaceful sleep by movement next to her. She quickly opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the low light that the lamp on her nightstand was emitting. Tara realized quickly that Maggie was no longer nestled in her arms. Instead, she was on the other side of the bed, moving around like she was having a bad dream.

Tara gently shook Maggie to wake her up from her nightmare. Maggie sat up straight, confused about where she was, heart beating fast as she looked around her surroundings. Slowly, all the events from the night before came rushing back to her. Maggie tried to keep her tears from falling but failed miserably as she remembered what Mark had done a few hours ago and also in her nightmare.

Tara softly touched Maggie's arm, trying to let her know that she was safe. Maggie immediately flinched under Tara's touch, not knowing she was doing so.

Tara quickly pulled her hand back so she wouldn't scare Maggie more than she already was. Tara also made a mental note to herself that if she ever ran into Mark again, he better have police protection because she was going to either kill him or beat him senseless again.

Hopefully, she would be able to get away with murder because that option looked the most appealing right now. Because of that bastard, Maggie was now flinching when Tara touched her.

Tara remembered how Lilly had been for a few weeks after the whole Scott incident. Poor Lilly had flinched under any kind of touch for awhile, unconsciously not trusting anyone. Tara knew she would have to be extra diligent around Maggie until her girlfriend knew that she would never have to be afraid of her. Tara would do whatever it took to make sure Maggie knew that she would always be safe with her around.

Tara gently let her fingertips graze Maggie's arm, barely touching her. Maggie finally turned to look at her, Tara couldn't stop her heart from breaking at scene in front of her. Maggie's eyes were red from all the tears she had cried that night.

"Baby...its ok. You're safe here with me. You know I won't hurt you," Tara soothed as Maggie desperately collapsed into her arms. Maggie immediately tried to snuggle into Tara as much as she possibly could, taking in the familiar scent that she associated with comfort and safety.

"I'm sorry..." Maggie cried as Tara looked at her confused.

"Why are you sorry?" Tara asked, gently pushing a few stray hairs out of Maggie's face.

"For everything that happened. For being so clingy and whiny. I understand if you don't want to deal with it anymore. You got hurt cuz of me," Maggie said sadly as fresh tears fell out of her eyes at the thought of Tara not wanting her anymore.

Maggie kept her gaze down, not wanting to look into Tara's eyes, afraid of what she might find. Maybe Tara didn't want to deal with a girl who was so broken like her.

"Don't be like that, baby. You know I would do anything for you. I'm not gonna leave you because of this. I don't think I could ever leave to be honest," Tara noticed that Maggie kept her eyes on her lap. She gently reached over, lifting Maggie's chin so she could look into those beautiful eyes.

"Maggie, look at me. You just went through a traumatic event. It's ok if you need to cry or be clingy...I will be here for you no matter what you need. I will hold you for as long as you need and wipe away all your tears. I will do whatever I can to prove to you that you're it for me, that I will do anything for you," Tara looked into Maggie's broken eyes, hoping that she believed every word she had said.

Maggie let a small smile grace her face before she leaned over to give Tara a small kiss. Tara responded to the kiss, making it deeper, wanting to taste all of Maggie. Tara gently pushed Maggie back until she was hovering over the other woman, giving her kiss after kiss.

Maggie moaned into Tara's mouth as the passionate kisses continued. Tara looked down at Maggie, seeing how beautiful she was. All the love songs in the world couldn't describe how much she loved and treasured the woman beneath her.

"I love you so much," Tara whispered as she kissed away Maggie's tears.

Tara gave Maggie one more kiss before rolling off of her, allowing Maggie to snuggle into her again. Tara wrapped her arms around Maggie's frail body, wanting to provide as much comfort as possible.

"I love you too. Can I ask you something?" Maggie said timidly as Tara nodded her head.

"You can ask me anything," Tara responded as she ran her hand lightly up and down Maggie's side.

"How many women have shared this bed with you?" Maggie asked, afraid to know the answer.

"Just you. I never brought anyone back to the apartment. You're the first one who's been in this bed with me," Tara truthfully answered.

"Really?" Maggie couldn't contain the small smile on her face.

"Really," Tara confirmed as Maggie rested her head on her chest, closing her eyes.

Tara looked at her digital clock, seeing that it was only four in the morning. She realized just then how sore her body was. Tara made a mental note to take some pain killers when she got up.

"Get some sleep, babe. It's way too early to get up," Tara made sure Maggie was nestled into her, before bringing the blanket up to cover them.

Maggie fell asleep bundled up in Tara's strong arms, feeling safer than ever. She didn't have anymore nightmares that early morning, only dreams of Tara filled her head causing her to smile slightly in her sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Maggie woke up to sunlight coming in through the blinds as she tiredly stretched her arms. She noticed that the warmth that she grown used to was gone as the other side was vacant. Maggie heard the water running behind the bathroom door, indicating that Tara was taking a shower.

Maggie blushed at the thought, knowing that Tara was just behind the other door in all of her glory. She rolled onto Tara's side of the bed, smelling that scent that was uniquely Tara. Maggie knew she was already and hopelessly addicted to that scent.

Maggie sat up in the bed, getting a good look around the room. There was a desk in the corner, which held an impressive computer. Maggie couldn't contain her smile when she saw all the game cartons next to the PC. Seemed like Tara was quite the gamer.

There was a small entertainment system in front of her that held a television. There was a bookshelf that held some bottles of liquor, books, and some photos. Maggie got up to take a good look at the pictures.

There were a few of Tara with her family. She laughed at one where Lilly did not look amused with Tara as she held a bottle of liquor in one hand, her other around her older sister's shoulder, a goofy grin on her face. Another was of Tara and Meghan when she had just gotten home from boot camp.

A couple of the pictures were of Tara with her military platoon in Iraq. Maggie had to admit that Tara looked especially hot in those pictures. In one of her favorites, Tara held a sniper rifle in one hand, with a cigarette dangling from her mouth. Her eyes noticed the frame that was on the wall by the shelf.

There in a perfect frame was a burial flag, underneath it a Purple Heart and some other medals she didn't know. On the left side of the frame was a picture of a handsome young man standing in a jungle, holding a rifle of some kind, cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Maggie guessed that this was Tara's father, the resemblance was uncanny.

Maggie heard the door open as Tara stepped out of the bathroom, her hair wet from her shower. Maggie was a bit disappointed that Tara was fully dressed as she turned to look at her. She still felt guilty about the bruises on Tara's face on her account.

"You look so much like your dad," Maggie stated as she looked at the photo and then at Tara.

"Yeah, I got told that a lot over the years. He used to brag that I got my rugged good looks from him and that's why women couldn't stay away," Tara laughed remembering how her father could be a jokester at times.

Tara wrapped her arms around Maggie from behind, placing soft kisses on her neck. Maggie turned in her arms, letting Tara get a good look at her. Tara gently grazed the bruises on Maggie's face with her fingertips, she felt her girlfriend flinch under her light touch.

Tara silently cursed Mark as she looked at Maggie's beautiful face that now had bruises. Although, she had to admit they did look better than when she first saw them last night.

"Shower's all yours. I'll wait for you then we can head out into the living room. Knowing Lilly, she's probably making breakfast or something," Tara grabbed a backpack off the floor, handing it to Maggie.

"Here you go. There should be clothes and stuff in there," Tara said as Maggie took the bag, heading into the bathroom.

"Don't try to sneak any peeks now," Maggie joked as she closed the door.

Tara just laughed, knowing if she had her way she would be in that shower with Maggie. She was glad Maggie seemed more at ease this morning. Tara knew Maggie was still processing everything that had happened the night before. Tara would make sure that Maggie felt safe and cared for at all times.

After a few minutes, Maggie came out of the shower, looking beautiful as always. She wore a shirt that hugged her curves in all the right places, with some tight jeans that made her ass look amazing. Tara couldn't help but stare, almost not believing that the gorgeous woman standing in front of her was all hers.

"What are you lookin' at?" Maggie felt her cheeks blush under Tara's intense stare.

"You just look so amazing. So gorgeous," Tara said as she reached for Maggie, pulling her onto her lap. Tara wasted no time, capturing Maggie's lips into her own. Hurried, messy kisses were passed between them as urgent passion took over.

Tara lowered Maggie gently on the bed, thrusting against her as their bodies pressed close together, no space between them. Maggie ran her fingers through Tara's hair that was still damp from the shower, guiding their lips together in a series of frenzied kisses.

Tara forced herself to pull away, knowing if they kept going, she wouldn't be able to stop. Maggie let out a moan of frustration when she felt Tara's weight lift off of her.

"I know, baby. But tonight, there won't be any interruptions. I promise," Tara tried to calm her body down which was alive with desire.

Maggie felt excited and nervous at the thought of what would be happening that night. She knew Tara would make sure that it was perfect for her, but she couldn't control the anxiousness that she felt.

"I love you," Maggie smiled, so happy that their chance encounter on the side of the road had led to this beautiful love affair.

"I love you, too," Tara looked into Maggie's eyes, seeing her future in them. Tara swore she could see their unborn children in those gorgeous green eyes.

Giving Maggie a chaste kiss, Tara opened the door, leading Maggie out into the living room. Scooby-Doo was playing on the television as Meghan excitedly showed Beth a coloring book. Beth said something that made Meghan giggle as they started to color a page in the book together.

When Beth caught sight of her older sister, she immediately got up, wrapping her arms tight around Maggie.

"How are you feelin'?" Beth asked, looking over Maggie to make sure she was alright.

"I'm fine, Bethy. Tara has been makin' sure that I'm taken care of," Maggie beamed as Beth got a sly look on her face.

"I bet she has been takin' care of you," Beth teased as Maggie blushed at what her sister had said.

"Wow..Tara are you ok? That must have been some fight," Beth noticed for the first time how banged up Tara was as she pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm good. It's worse than it looks. Plus, you should see how fucked up Mark is," Tara said proudly, knowing that her injuries paled in comparison to his.

"You're the awesomest!" Beth exclaimed as Tara held out her fist for a fist bump.

Maggie smiled at the two jokesters as she made her way to the kitchen where Lilly was busy making some pancakes and eggs.

Maggie already felt close to Tara's older sister after Lilly had revealed to her about the horrors that she had went through with her abusive ex-husband. She felt like they had a bond that only sisters could have.

"Can I help with anything?" Maggie asked, catching Lilly by surprise.

Lilly smiled warmly at her, "Yeah, you can help if you want. Hope you know how to cook cuz Tara is practically clueless when it comes to the kitchen."

"Hey! I heard that! I can make toast right most of the time," Tara defended as Lilly and Maggie laughed at her.

"Don't worry. My stepmom taught me how to cook all kinds of things so Tara's not in danger of starving," Maggie giggled as she helped Lilly around the kitchen.

Tara watched, glad that her sister and girlfriend got along so great. Tara looked towards the living room where Beth and Meghan were still coloring. She couldn't help the protectiveness that came over her as she watched everyone so engrossed in their current activities. Tara knew she would do anything to make sure her family was protected.

"Earth to Tara!" Lilly snapped her fingers in front of Tara's face, as she came out of whatever trance she was in.

"What were you thinking about?" Maggie asked, genuinely curious.

"About how much I love all of y'all," Tara answered truthfully as Beth came to join them in the kitchen.

"Aww...my badass sister is such a softie at heart," Lilly teased as Beth and Maggie giggled.

"Hey, I'm still badass. Anything need any fixin' around here? I suddenly feel the need to reclaim my man card," Tara laughed as Meghan climbed into her lap.

They spent the rest of the morning joking around and eating breakfast. Tara and Beth played rock, paper, and scissors to see who would do the dishes, which Tara lost to her dismay.

After all the dishes were done, Tara joined everyone else in the living room. They were watching _Pitch Perfect_ and singing along _,_ which Tara reluctantly sat down to watch.

As soon as Tara was seated, Maggie cuddled up next to her. Tara put an arm around Maggie's waist, pulling her close. Meghan observed their actions closely, curious about the new woman in her aunt's life.

"Is Maggie your new girlfriend, Tara?" Meghan asked curiously.

"Yup! She definitely is kiddo," Tara answered with a big smile.

"So does that mean y'all are gonna get married and have babies so I can have some cousins to play with?" Meghan became excited about the thought of having other kids to play with. Lilly and Beth both burst out laughing as Tara's eyes widened at her niece's innocent question.

"Woah...slow your horses, kiddo. All of that will come in time," Tara answered as she felt Maggie laugh against her. Meghan seemed satisfied with the answer, turning her attention back to the television.

"So what do y'all want to do today?" Tara asked everyone after she quickly became bored of the movie.

"Well, Meghan has a sleepover with Amber so she will be gone until tomorrow afternoon. I have to go drop her off in a little bit. Then I'm free all evening," Lilly said, looking forward to a child free evening.

"I don't really want to go anywhere. I don't think makeup can cover these bruises all the way and I don't want people to look at you like you did it," Maggie said to Tara. Plus, she didn't want the concerned looks. She was already ashamed enough.

"Ok babe, we can stay in tonight. We can order pizza or whatever. I can go get some alcohol, and we can just chill," Tara decided as the others agreed to her plan.

"Can I drink?" Beth asked eagerly. This would be her first ever drink of alcohol if she got permission.

"Sure, just don't tell your folks. Otherwise, they might kill me," Tara agreed.

"It's our little secret, Marine. The parental units won't ever find out," Beth gave the soldier a quick salute, which Tara gave back with a grin.

Maggie suddenly remembered that she needed to take her birth control. She went to Tara's room where her purse was, taking one of the tiny pills out of its container. After taking it, she rejoined Tara on the couch, resuming her previous cuddling position.

"You ok?" Tara asked with some concern.

"Yeah, I'm great," Maggie said as she leaned up to kiss Tara.

"Tara and Maggie, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First, comes love. Then, comes marriage. Third, comes baby in a baby carriage!" Beth sang as Meghan joined along, laughing like it was the funniest thing ever.

"So mature, Bethy," Maggie said sarcastically as Beth just shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey! Maybe we can bust out my karaoke machine tonight!" Lilly exclaimed causing Tara to groan.

"Not that thing! I'm not singing by the way. Last time was only cuz I was wasted drunk," Tara complained. She really hated that damn thing, but Lilly seemed to love it.

"You sang?" Maggie asked with a big smile on her face.

"Just one song, and I was really really drunk. I got dared to by my military buddy so I did it. I never back down from a dare," Tara explained, remembering when she had a few friends over and Lilly had to bust out the karaoke.

"What did you sing?" Beth wondered, hoping it was something she could use to make fun of Tara with.

"I don't remember..." Tara answered quickly.

"Lucky for you, I was sober and remember. Tara sang "Man! I Feel Like A Woman "by Shania Twain," Lilly blurted out as all three of the women laughed at the thought of Tara singing that song.

"Hey! In my defense, I was wasted and my buddy picked out the song. So yeah...maybe we shouldn't bust out the machine," Tara tried to defend herself as the laughter continued around her.

"You're just too cute," Maggie giggled. Tara tried to act dismayed but she was secretly glad that she was making Maggie laugh. Maggie had the most beautiful sounding laugh that she had ever heard.

"So all in favor of busting out the karaoke machine?" Lilly asked as she raised her hand. Maggie and Beth immediately joined her.

"All oppose?" Lilly asked as Tara's hand quickly shot up.

"Well, looks like it's karaoke time tonight!" Beth exclaimed excitedly. The teenager loved to sing and karaoke was always fun.

Tara buried her face in her hands. No way was she letting them get her to sing anything. Although, Tara already knew that if Maggie gave her a look, she wouldn't say no.

"Well, on that account, I'm going to go get a lot of alcohol," Tara announced as she went to her room to get her wallet.

"Can I come? I want to ride in your Camaro," Beth asked. The teen had been waiting to get a ride in the sports car since she had first met Tara.

"Sure! I'm sure I can sneak you into the liquor store somehow," Tara chuckled. She was glad that her girlfriend's younger sister seemed to like her so much since Beth was an important person in Maggie's life.

"Can you drop Meghan over at Amber's for me?" Lilly asked as Tara looked on the counter for her keys.

"Yeah no problem," Tara agreed as Meghan ran to get her bag ready.

Soon Tara, Beth, and Meghan were ready to get going. Tara gave Maggie a quick kiss after making sure she would be alright at the apartment. Maggie and Lilly watched as the trio left, closing the door behind them.

Beth couldn't believe how awesome the Camaro was as Tara drove at a fast speed after dropping Meghan off at her friend's house.

"Wanna see a trick?" Tara asked with a devilish glint in her eyes.

"Are you kidding? Hell yes!" Beth laughed as they raced to the liquor store.

* * *

Maggie and Lilly sat in the living room watching some random chick flick that had come on the television.

"How are you doing?" Lilly asked with some concern over how Maggie was handling the whole Mark situation. She knew how hard it could be to come to terms with what happened.

"Trying not to think about it to be honest. Tara has been really good with keeping my mind off of things and making me laugh," Maggie smiled thinking about her girlfriend.

Lilly grinned when caught sight of Maggie's daydreaming face. "Yeah, Tara's a big goofball like our dad was. That's probably where she learned it all from."

"She was close to y'alls dad?" Maggie asked.

"Extremely. Tara was like the son he never had. They did everything together. We were both so proud when she told us she was joining the Marines," Lilly thought fondly of the day Tara had ran into their father's house, declaring her plans for the future.

Maggie couldn't contain the smile that appeared on her face at the thought of a teenaged Tara so ready to take on the world. She had seen a few pictures of Tara as a teen, the gangly teenager had been too adorable for words.

"Dad was always a little harder on Tara because he knew her potential and wanted her to achieve, which I think she is doing great so far," Lilly was proud of her younger sister's numerous achievements.

"Has she ever been in a meaningful relationship?" Maggie asked, knowing Lilly would give her the truth.

"No...not really. You are the first girl I have met so that must mean you are special to her. Tara didn't grow up with a great example of a stable relationship. My dad was a great guy but he was a womanizer after our mom died. Tara grew up seeing him with woman after woman so she thought that was normal. And so that is how she behaves today," Lilly could see that Maggie had a sad look in her eyes upon hearing that.

"I'm just afraid that one day, she will get bored of me and leave me. I don't know if I can deal with that. I already love her so much," Maggie admitted as she blinked away some tears that threatened to fall out.

"I don't think she will ever do that you. I have never heard Tara say that she loves someone until she told me that she loved you. You are the one for her. I can see it with how she looks at you," Lilly tried to soothe Maggie's fears, hoping she was right.

"You really think so?" Maggie asked in a hopeful tone.

"I know so. My sister is crazy about you and only you," Lilly reassured the brunette beside her.

"Besides if she hurts you in any way, I will personally kick her ass," Lilly added as Maggie gave the older woman a grin.

Lilly knew how her younger sister could be with women. From a young age, Tara possessed a certain charm that could land her any woman she wanted and she learned to take full advantage. Tara never expressed any interest in marriage or children, saying those things weren't for her.

When Tara tried her hardest to have a relationship, she would end it quickly. Lilly had thought Alice would be the one to tame Tara's wild ways. They had been together for a while and Tara always expressed interest in Alice but would never say that she actually loved her.

Thinking about Alice reminded Lilly of the possibility of a baby in Tara's future. She wondered how Maggie truly felt on the matter.

"How do you feel about the whole Alice thing?" Lilly asked the younger woman.

"I don't know to be honest. It's hard to think of someone else having Tara's baby but I guess stuff like that happens," Maggie said in an unsure tone.

"Well, Tara's gonna be there if it's her kid. That's just the kind of person she is. So be prepared if it turns out to be hers. You might be seeing more of Alice," Lilly gently reminded Maggie, hoping that jealously wouldn't become an issue.

Maggie felt a little jealous at the mention of Alice's name. Maggie knew she shouldn't feel that way since it was obvious that Tara loved her but she couldn't help it. Alice knew what it was like to be intimate with Tara. If Alice was pregnant with Tara's child, then she would always have a piece of her. Maggie felt Lilly put a hand on her knee, giving her a soft smile.

"It will be ok. Everything will fall into place. Do you want kids one day?" Lilly asked, curious about how the younger woman would answer.

"Yes, I do. I can't wait until one day Tara and I can have a child together. Of course, that's down the road from now, but I think she would be a great parent," Maggie beamed, thinking about a child that had Tara's features.

"If Tara's anything like our father, she will be amazing at raising kids," Lilly agreed.

They watched the television for a few more minutes, before Lilly broke their comfortable silence.

"If you ever need to talk about the whole Mark incident, you can talk to me. Sometimes Tara can be a bit clueless about feelings and emotions. You have to spell it out for her sometimes. Tara means well but she won't get it all the time. So if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here. I've been there...I can help if you need it," Lilly sincerely offered any help she could provide.

"Thank you so much. That means a lot to me," Maggie gave Lilly a smile in appreciation.

They both turned their attention back to the television as they waited for their sisters to get back to the apartment in one piece.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tara and Beth were having fun racing the Camaro against other cars on the highway, with the radio blasting. Tara was happy that she had another daredevil to hang out with if she ever got into another racing mood.

They were on their way back to the apartment, after spending some time in the liquor store with Beth trying to decide what she wanted. Tara had made a few suggestions on which hard liquor to get. In the end though, Beth decided to go with a fruity drink that was already mixed up in a bottle and some wine coolers.

Tara decided to grab three bottles of that fruity drink and a few more wine coolers, knowing the girls would probably not touch the whiskey or Crowne she was purchasing for herself. Not that Tara minded, it meant more for her.

Although, Tara knew she wasn't going to get drunk tonight. She didn't want her first time with Maggie to be ruined in any way, so she would keep her drinks to a minimum.

"You're so awesome! I'm so glad my sister picked an awesome girlfriend," Beth yelled over the music as Tara just gave her a big grin.

Suddenly, Tara's phone rang. She saw that it was Alice so she reluctantly turned down the music. Beth gave her a confused look as the music dissipated.

Tara held up her phone, "My possible baby mama is calling so I gotta take this."

Beth nodded in understanding as Tara quickly answered the phone, wondering why Alice was calling.

"Hey what's up?" Tara asked after the call connected.

"I was just wonderin' about you. I haven't heard from you all week. I was getting a little worried," Alice told her as Tara felt a little confused. She guessed that Alice had the right to worry since they might be parents together one day.

"Well, I'm good. Just a lot of excitement happened over the past week and just finally having a chance to relax tonight," Tara answered as Alice gave a flirty laugh.

"Are you and Maggie still a thing?" Alice asked, genuinely curious about the answer.

"Yeah, she's at my place right now actually," Tara couldn't contain the smile that graced her face at the thought of Maggie.

"Oh well...have fun tonight I guess. Can you come over sometime this week and help me out with something?" Alice asked, hoping Tara would say yes.

"Sure. I told you if you ever need anything to call me," Tara answered nonchalantly, thinking nothing of Alice's request.

"Great! Monday night sound good?" Alice asked a little too eagerly.

"Sure...that should be good," Tara thought her schedule over in her head.

"Ok see you then. Be prepared," Alice said as she hung up the phone.

"Prepared for what?" Tara asked but Alice had already disconnected the call. Tara simply shrugged and figured she would find out on Monday.

Tara would be sure to let Maggie know about this meet up with Alice. She knew it was going to be innocent, but Maggie deserved to know what she was up to.

Just as Tara was about to put the music back on and continue on their joy ride, the phone rang again.

"Jesus, is everyone trying to get in touch with me?" Tara complained until she saw who was calling.

"Oh hey, be as quiet as possible for this one. It's my commanding officer. This guy could make me do 100 push ups for background noise. Although, I don't know why he's calling on a Saturday," Tara quickly answered the phone as Beth nodded.

"Corporal Tara Chambler?" A gruff voice asked on the other line, demanding instant respect.

"Yes, sir. That would be me," Tara answered in her most confident voice.

"Chambler! It's Lieutenant Harold Davis. How are you doing?" Davis asked, his voice not so scary anymore.

"I'm good, Lieutenant. How are you?" Tara wondered why he was calling her in the first place.

"I'm good. I'm just callin' you to let you know that you are being summoned to an urgent meeting with me at Fort Benning. How's Wednesday sound?" Lieutenant Davis asked even though they both knew it was not up for debate.

"Sounds good, Lieutenant," Tara confirmed.

"Alright then. I will see you then. Don't worry...everything will be explained," Davis hung up the phone before Tara could respond.

"Is everything ok?" Beth asked, as she took in Tara's confused face.

"Yeah, just never a good sign when your commanding officer calls you into an urgent meeting. I'm sure it's nothing though," Tara quickly changed the subject as she turned the music back on.

Tara wondered what the urgent meeting would be about. She hoped that she wasn't already being called to Afghanistan. Tara didn't know if she could survive a year away from Maggie. Sure, they would be able to Skype every now and then, but it definitely wouldn't be same. Plus, she knew Maggie would be worried about her safety.

Last time Tara had gone on tour in Iraq, she had almost been killed a few times and had the scars to prove it, but a part of her loved the danger and action. Tara decided not to worry about it too much. She would tell Maggie later so they could be prepared just in case she was being called to duty.

Tara and Beth arrived at the apartment not too long after that. Tara carried all the liquor as Beth held doors open for her. As the duo entered the apartment, they found Maggie and Lilly laughing at something on the laptop in front of them.

"What's so funny?" Tara asked as she set the bags down on the kitchen counter.

"The girls on your Facebook wall. Some of them just plain suck at flirtin'. They are lucky they're pretty," Lilly exclaimed as they read more comments as Beth joined the group.

"You need to change your relationship status already, babe. I don't want all these girls thinkin' your single," Maggie gave Tara a look.

Tara handed Maggie her iPhone. "Here go on the Facebook app and change it for me."

"There's nothing gross on this phone is there? Nudes of other girls?" Maggie glared at Tara for a second.

Tara thought it over, trying to remember what was on her phone. "No...I don't think so. Just don't check my browser history...there might be some porn or something."

Lilly smacked Tara's arm, "That's so gross. You shouldn't watch that stuff."

Tara simply shrugged. "Sometimes you just gotta rub one out."

Maggie took Tara's phone, playing around on her Facebook app for a few minutes before handing the phone back.

"There. We're Facebook official now," Maggie beamed as Tara sat down next to her.

"Good deal. That's the best official to be," Tara wrapped an arm around Maggie, pulling her close.

"I missed you," Maggie gave Tara a short kiss.

"Mmmm...I missed you more," Tara licked her lips, before going in for another kiss.

"Ewww...get a room!" Beth teased as Tara gave her a goofy grin.

Tara stood up, going into the kitchen. "I don't know about y'all but I'm makin' a drink."

"What are you makin?" Beth asked as she followed Tara into the kitchen.

"A Vegas bomb. It has peach schnapps, Crowne, and some Red Bull. It's pretty good once you get used to the taste," Tara said as she mixed all the ingredients into a whiskey glass.

Tara took a long drink. "That's some good shit right there. Here want some?" She offered the glass to Beth, who timidly took a drink.

"Ewww...that's gross. I think I will stick to the fruity drinks," Beth tried to get the taste out of her mouth.

"More for me then," Tara laughed as she took another gulp.

Lilly and Maggie came into the kitchen to get themselves a drink. Maggie knew she would need some liquid courage to calm her nerves and anticipation of having sex for the first time.

Tara gave Maggie a look, knowing she was nervous about tonight. Hell, Tara was even nervous about it. She wasn't looking forward to causing Maggie pain later but she knew it had to be done. She would just be sure to be extra gentle.

When Tara was in high school, she had slept with a couple of virgins. Each time, she ended up hurting the girl no matter how careful or gentle she had been. Tara had felt bad then, she could only imagine how she would feel when it was someone she loved.

Tara stood by Maggie, snaking an arm around her thin waist. Lilly and Beth were too occupied with deciding on what to drink to pay the couple any attention.

"I'll be gentle...I promise," Tara whispered in Maggie's ear, causing her to tremble.

"I know...I'm just nervous," Maggie said as she looked up into Tara's dark eyes.

"It will be ok, baby," Tara promised as she bent down slightly to capture Maggie's lips into her own briefly.

"Come on, kids! Karaoke time!" Beth excitedly exclaimed as she followed Lilly into her room to retrieve the machine. Tara promptly made herself another drink as Maggie giggled.

Before Tara knew it, Lilly had grabbed her karaoke machine and connected it to the television. They listened and laughed as Beth and Maggie sang "Summer Lovin'" together and had a blast, the disco lights from the machine danced around them in rhythm to the music.

Tara made herself another drink, and grabbed everyone else another round while Lilly sang "I Will Survive" as Beth and Maggie cheered her on. Tara just shook her head and laughed at the women in front of her. She was glad they were all having a great time though.

"Sing something Tara!" Lilly said as Tara just shook her head.

"No thanks. Y'all are providing enough entertainment," Tara took a swig of her drink.

"You're gonna sing something by the end of the night," Beth threatened as Tara just shrugged her shoulders.

"Please...sing something for me?" Maggie gave her those puppy dog eyes that she couldn't resist.

"Fine! But I get to pick the song. And not now...later," Tara finally relented as the three women cheered in triumph.

Tara watched as they sang and danced to song after song, enjoying themselves and being so carefree. Tara couldn't help but notice how gorgeous Maggie was that night, and how beautiful her voice was when she sang. She had a voice like an angel.

Tara realized it was starting to get late, and it would be her turn to sing a damn song soon. She had a few drinks by then but she wasn't drunk. Tara was able to hold her liquor well. Beth, on the other hand, seemed a little tipsy which made Tara laugh. Maggie had a couple of drinks and was still sober, ready for what was going to happen soon.

"Ok it's getting late, last performance of the night. Your turn, Tara," Lilly turned to her younger sister.

Tara sighed as she went to the machine, punching in the song she wanted on the computer. She took a deep breath, ready to make a fool out of herself.

"This is kinda my lame attempt to serenade you, Maggie. So I hope you enjoy it cuz it might not ever happen again," Tara looked at the love of her life, who was staring intently at her.

Tara pressed the button as the slow melody of "Unchained Melody" filled the room. Maggie could barely contain the few tears that fell down her face as Tara sang the love song directly to her. No one had ever made Maggie feel so special and loved. She knew in that instant that Tara would always be the one for her.

Tara's dark brown eyes were filled with unconditional love as she expressed her feelings through the song. This song was Tara's favorite love song, whenever it came on the radio she made sure to turn up the volume.

Her father had loved the song also, telling her that it was his special song for her mother. David had told Tara that the song had gotten him through the lonely nights of Vietnam, when all he could think about was her mother. Now it would be her song for Maggie, and would get Tara through her rough nights in Afghanistan.

After Tara was done, Maggie immediately gave her a kiss, indicating that she was ready for bed. They said their goodnights to Lilly and Beth, who both had sly smiles on their faces.

Tara led Maggie to her room, her heart beating with anticipation, knowing that they were about to take the next step in their relationship.

* * *

Tara closed and locked the door, knowing that the moment she had been waiting for was about to transpire. She went to the clock on the nightstand, docking her iPhone so they could have some music to help drown out sounds.

Tara pressed shuffle on her playlist, as the melody of "Chasing Cars" filled the room. Tara turned to look at Maggie, seeing how nervous the other woman looked.

"I'm on the pill...if you don't want to use a condom," Maggie said in a nervous tone.

"Are you sure?" Tara asked, growing excited about the prospect of no barriers between their bodies.

Maggie nodded, "I want to feel all of you in me, not rubber."

Tara closed the gap between their eager bodies, looking into Maggie's eyes before taking her lips in an intense kiss. A small moan escaped from the back of Maggie's throat, as Tara forced her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth, making sure to explore.

Maggie, feeling a little brave from the alcohol, pushed Tara gingerly onto the bed and peered into those dark eyes as she began to slowly remove her shirt, letting it fall to the floor. Tara could barely breathe as Maggie's beautiful breasts came into view, hidden by the thin lacy fabric of her bra.

They kept their eyes locked as Maggie reached behind, unclasping the bra and letting it fall. Tara could feel her cock harden at the sight of those bare breasts. She couldn't wait to give them the attention they craved.

Seeing how visibly aroused Tara was gave Maggie some more confidence as she unbuttoned her jeans, lowering them, along with her panties. Tara could barely believe that such a beautiful woman was standing in her room naked, waiting to be hers.

Maggie followed Tara's eyes as they drank in her body and felt her breath quicken as she found herself responding vicariously to the passion she witnessed in Tara. Meanwhile, Tara realized that she was overdressed, and started to shed her clothing. Maggie could barely contain the wetness she felt as she took in all of Tara's muscles, scars, and tattoos.

Maggie walked to the bed and grasped the top of Tara's boxers and slid them off her body. Then, she sensuously crawled up beside Tara and grabbed her massively erect penis with both hands. Maggie had seen and felt enough of Tara over the last few make out sessions to know that she had a very nice package, but she was even more aroused at finally seeing Tara's cock with nothing blocking it.

"You don't have to babe. I can make you feel good first," Tara panted as she felt Maggie's soft hands gripping her.

"You always make me feel good. It's your turn now," Maggie seductively pushed Tara back onto the bed.

Maggie spent some time just gently stroking Tara and getting to know this important part of her body. Tara was about eight inches or so, Maggie guessed, and had a thick, even shaft that curved a little towards her belly. The head of Tara's cock was only slightly bigger than her shaft with a brownish pink brim.

Maggie experimented with different ways of rubbing Tara and licking her. She got the best response from either licking or lightly scratching the upper underside of her cock. Maggie then bent down and took Tara into her warm, wet mouth.

Tara closed her eyes tightly and panted in response. Maggie started sucking and kissing on the head and gradually started working more and more of Tara's wide shaft into her throat. Maggie bobbed her head up and down and used her tongue to tease the sensitive part of Tara's penis. Maggie increased the pressure and the speed of her sucking and kept adding saliva to keep Tara moist.

Tara's orgasm came so quickly that she didn't have time to warn her girlfriend. Maggie was hit with a cannonball of cum in the back of her throat and had to move quickly off of Tara's gyrating cock to keep from being bombarded. Maggie continued to jack Tara off with both hands and watched her seed shoot out until it only trickled onto her hands.

While Tara recovered, Maggie retrieved a warm washcloth from the bathroom to clean the cum off of Tara's stomach and chest.

"Wow, I didn't expect that. I'm sorry baby..." Tara managed to blurt out between breaths as she watched Maggie clean up the mess.

Maggie didn't say a word as the music played in the background. She just kissed the top of Tara's dick and then moved to kiss her. Tara encircled Maggie with her arms as Maggie laid on top of Tara so that her semi-rigid cock was laying against Maggie's wet pussy. They kissed for quite awhile before Tara turned them both over so that she was on top, her body completely covering Maggie's.

Maggie looked up at Tara with a sweet, trusting expression. Tara surveyed Maggie's exquisite body and turned back to kiss her again. In Tara's fantasies, she had played this scene out 10,000 times in vivid detail. Tara was going to take as much time as she needed to pay homage to Maggie's perfect body and bring her as much pleasure as she was capable of providing.

Maggie sensed what was in store for her because she relaxed, got herself comfortable, took in a series of long, slow breaths, and closed her eyes in anticipation.

Tara started by kissing her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks and her chin. Tara nibbled on her ear lobes and worked her way down Maggie's neck. Maggie let out low moans as Tara caressed her neck with her lips.

Tara moved down to Maggie's shoulders and to her chest. Tara repositioned herself so that her body did not obstruct any part of Maggie and so that her turgid dick stayed in constant contact with Maggie's velvety skin.

Tara arrived at Maggie's breasts and couldn't believe how perfect and firm they were. She had never seen such beautiful breasts before.

"You're so beautiful," Tara whispered against Maggie's skin causing her breath to hitch.

Tara lightly placed her hand over Maggie's soft breast. The light touch ignited a set of moans from Maggie. Tara moved to Maggie's right breast and nimbly kissed her in slow circles edging ever closer to her nipple. Just before Tara reached the wanting nipple, she switched to repeat her actions on the left side.

Tara then returned to Maggie's right breast, placing her flattened tongue against Maggie's nipple, and licked in an upward motion. Then, Tara used just the hardened tip of her tongue to move in circles around the peaked nipple.

Tara tenderly clasped Maggie's nipple between her teeth and tugged. Next, she pulled the nipple into her mouth and sucked greedily on it. Maggie's body started to writhe and her breathing began growing more desperate. Tara repeated her movements on her left side while massaging Maggie's right breast with her hand. From what Tara could tell, Maggie's right breast was more sensitive, and she tucked that information aside for later.

When Tara knew she had Maggie wet and ready for her, she moved between Maggie's legs and rubbed her rigid shaft along the top of Maggie's heavenly pussy.

Maggie was definitely moving down the tracks toward orgasm, so Tara shifted her focus to the dripping pussy that yearned for her attention. Tara slipped her hands under Maggie's ass cheeks, lifting that sweet pussy to her face.

Maggie was more stunning in person than in any of the images from Tara's imagination. Tara let her tongue lightly touch the dripping wetness that awaited her, being sure to tease the woman spread open in front of her. She then placed soft kisses on the pussy lips that begged for attention. God, Tara could never get enough of tasting Maggie on her tongue.

As Tara pondered whether to continue this slow pace, Maggie grabbed a fistful of Tara's hair, bringing her tongue right where she wanted it.

"Please...don't tease..." Maggie begged for Tara to touch her in ways only she knew how.

Tara obeyed and began licking the channels along Maggie's labia before turning her head to the side to suck Maggie's wet lips into her mouth. Tara was careful to avoid contact with her smoldering clit, wanting to save that for last.

Tara gently spread Maggie's lips with her thumbs and began assaulting her dripping pussy with the curved tip of her rigid tongue. Maggie's breathing was labored how, and her body began pushing her pussy into Tara's eager mouth.

Tara knew Maggie was approaching the edge of bliss, so she inserted two of her long fingers into Maggie's hot, tight pussy. After a couple of minutes of stroking her and licking her, Tara finally descended upon Maggie's throbbing clit. Tara used rapid strokes with her tongue all around Maggie's bud. While her tongue was busy with Maggie's clit, Tara pumped her fingers in and out of the warm wetness, letting her fingers get coated in the sticky juices.

Tara continued her assault on Maggie's clit, sucking it deeper into her mouth. Tara reached up to roll and pinch Maggie's right nipple between the thumb and forefinger of her other hand.

The combination of Tara's oral massage of her clit, her rubbing of Maggie's nipple and Tara's fingers deep inside her pussy, sent Maggie toppling over the edge. Her body began writhing violently and the rippling of her vaginal walls set free a deluge of liquid, which Tara happily drank.

"Oh Tara...oh Tara!" was all Maggie could manage to say between pants. She repeated Tara's name over and over until her orgasm finally began to wane.

At the first sign of Maggie's relaxation, Tara released the pressure on her clit. Tara waited until the tension in Maggie's body evaporated before she removed her fingers from her hot vagina and freed her nipple.

Tara lay on her side with her head propped in her hand and supported by her elbow, just watching Maggie come down from her high. Maggie may not have seen it, since her eyes were still closed, but she sensed the love that washed over her from Tara's eyes.

In fact, Tara was so completely focused on giving Maggie pleasure that she even lost her erection. But now, watching Maggie's reaction, smelling the air, and appraising her body, Tara's member eagerly returned to its full glory.

"That ... was ... I don't even have words for what that was," Maggie whispered as Tara grinned at her.

Tara got back on top of Maggie, the tip of her cock rubbing along the juices of Maggie's pussy, anticipating. Tara leaned down, capturing Maggie's lips into her own, giving her frenzied kiss after kiss.

In the background, the song changed and the graceful lyrics of "Faithfully" started to play. Tara took that as a sign that they were ready for the next step.

Looking down into Maggie's eyes, Tara guided her throbbing cock towards Maggie's dripping slit. Maggie took a couple of deep breaths, her eyes never leaving Tara's. She was ready to be Tara's fully.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Tara asked in a serious voice.

"It seems like I've been waiting for this moment my whole life," Maggie whispered.

Tara spent a few moments looking into Maggie's eyes to make sure she wasn't just trying to be brave for her sake. Once Tara was convinced her feelings were genuine, she said, "I love you so much, Maggie."

Maggie ran her hand along Tara's cheek and said, "I love you, too, Tara. I want this as much as you do."

"Obviously, you've never done this before, but I know that slow is better the first time. I'll be watching your face for signs that this is too much, but please tell me how you're feeling and if it hurts too much, I'll stop," Tara said as she placed soft kisses on Maggie's neck.

Maggie's voice caught in her throat a little as she found herself getting choked up because she could tell how much Tara was worrying about her.

"I will. I promise," Maggie whispered into Tara's ear, her body ready.

Tara rubbed the head of her penis up and down her pussy to coat herself with Maggie's juices. Then, Tara shifted her weight so she wouldn't crush Maggie, gradually pushing herself into her. Tara's eyes never blinked and never left Maggie's face as she watched for any sign of discomfort.

Tara could not the believe the sensation that was flowing through her body. Being inside of Maggie was like her own personal heaven. Tara could feel Maggie's tightness grip her as she gently thrusted in and out, her cock going in deeper as the inches disappeared.

Maggie felt herself stretch to adjust to Tara's size, feeling a little pain. Tara was feeling urgent electricity in her loins but she was not going to let anything harm Maggie. Tara controlled her own natural urges to pump harder and faster, knowing she needed to take her time.

When Tara reached the thin hymen blocking her way, she stopped to let Maggie catch her breath and get comfortable with her cock lodged halfway up her pussy. After a couple of minutes, Maggie reached up and kissed Tara. "Okay. I'm ready."

"Alright baby...I'm gonna do one quick thrust and it will be over. It might hurt and you might bleed, but it will be over with," Tara could see that Maggie was nervous again, her body becoming rigid with nerves.

"Hey...it's okay. Just relax...you can trust me," Tara looked down into Maggie's eyes, seeing how nervous she looked.

"It'll be okay, baby. I promise," Tara whispered in Maggie's ear. Just then the music in the room around them changed to melancholic tune of "Unchained Melody". Tara decided now was the time to make Maggie hers.

Tara bent down and gave Maggie a ravenous kiss, pulled her stiff penis out and plunged in with one swift motion. After Tara had broken through the thin barrier, she froze her hips. Tara felt a gush of liquid coat the head of her cock, guessing that maybe Maggie was bleeding a bit.

Maggie sucked in a big gulp of air and squeezed her eyes for a few seconds. A couple of tears rolled down one of her cheeks, and Tara gently wiped them away. She felt awful for hurting Maggie this way. Tara placed soft kisses on Maggie's face, lips, and neck as she waited for her girlfriend to tell her it was okay to keep going.

After a couple of minutes, Maggie thrusted her hips and pulled Tara back into a deep kiss. Tara kept trusting gently until she is all the way in, the tip of her cock bumping against Maggie's cervix. Maggie's back arched, arms wrapping around Tara's shoulders.

"Just go slow," Maggie whispered up into Tara's ear.

A small whimper escapes Tara as she pulls out slowly, clenching her eyes at the tightness that surrounds her. She had never felt a sensation as intense as the one she was feeling now.

Tara thrusted slowly in and out, making note of every breath and gasp that Maggie made beneath her. Palms gripped at Tara's shoulder blades as Maggie pulled her down, sucking in her bottom lip in another kiss. Maggie wrapped her legs around Tara's waist, pulling her in tighter, hindering how far she can pull out.

Both of their breaths come out in shaky gasps and Tara shifts on her elbows to kiss Maggie deeper. A moan fills the near silence and something snaps inside of Tara. The need to make Maggie hers and only hers. Tara struggles for a bit needing to keep control but she loses against that fight as she thrusts just a little bit faster with more strength.

Maggie doesn't gasp out in pain but moans again and it spurs Tara on. She can feel those thighs flexing against her and she trusts deeper and faster, feeling the burn between her shoulder blades. Maggie tosses her head back, nails now digging into Tara's shoulders. Tara nips at her neck, licks and sucks at the skin there, letting all of her senses drown in everything that is Maggie.

Tara can feel that coil in the pit of her stomach again and knows that she's close. She can feel the need inside her build to make Maggie her's and she puts more strength in her hips. The tip of her cock keeps hitting against her girlfriend's cervix causing Maggie to moan out in pleasure. Tara realizes that she's filled Maggie completely and it fills her with a sense of pride as she pounds into it without being too rough.

Maggie begins to shake beneath Tara, barely able to catch her breath. Maggie's back arched, head tossed back, a long deep moan ripping from her throat. Her walls spasms around Tara's cock, gushing wetness coating it completely.

Tara knows she can't hold on much longer as she feels herself explode. Her body trembles and jerks as she fills Maggie with long hot spurts of her cum. Tara keeps pumping long after Maggie has gone still beneath her until she stops coming and falls limp in Maggie's embrace.

They both breath deeply with Tara still buried to the hilt inside of Maggie. Tara has never felt so complete, like this is where she has always meant to be. Maggie kept her legs wrapped tight around Tara, wanting to keep her in for as long as possible. They don't move for long minutes, just feeling the love between them blossom, until Tara finally pulled free and rolled over onto her back.

Maggie immediately snuggled into Tara's side, loving the feel of their bare skin touching.

"I love you so much," Maggie whispered lazily as her body relaxed from all the pleasure it had received.

"I love you too. I didn't hurt you too much, did I?" Tara asked with concern.

"No...it was perfect," Maggie said as she listened to the music that surrounded them.

"Hey baby, on Monday I have to help Alice with something. She didn't tell me what exactly but just that she needed me. I just want you to know," Tara spoke softly.

Maggie wasn't sure she liked the idea of Alice being alone with Tara, but she tried to push the idea out of her head. The woman might be having Tara's child after all. Tara had her responsibilities to Alice until they knew for sure if the baby was hers or not.

"Ok...just be sure to call me afterwards and let me know what she wanted," Maggie said as she burrowed into her girlfriend more, never wanting to be out of Tara's arms.

"I will. Also, I have an urgent meeting with my commanding officer on Wednesday at Fort Benning. I wonder what he will want. I hope they aren't trying to ship me somewhere already," Tara sighed at the thought.

Maggie gripped Tara tighter. She knew this would happen eventually. Tara was in the military after all, and she went wherever she was ordered to go. Maggie didn't know if she could handle Tara being away for God knew how long. She was sure it would get easier with each deployment, but the first one was a scary thought.

"I hope they aren't trying to take you away from me already," Maggie said sadly.

"Well, don't worry too much about it. We will find out on Wednesday and then we can go from there. But remember...no matter where I go, I will come back to you," Tara promised as she placed a soft kiss on Maggie's hair, smelling the shampoo that she had used.

"I will try not too," Maggie mumbled as she rested her head on Tara's chest, her eyes closing as sleep overtook her.

Tara held Maggie close as she felt her slow, even breaths as she slept peacefully. Tara was so overcome with love for the woman in her arms, it almost scared her. This night had been one of the best in Tara's life and she knew she never wanted to be with anyone else.

Before Tara knew it, she fell asleep as she thought about their future together and what she would find out from her superiors on Wednesday. Tara hoped that the military wouldn't pull her away from the love of her life too soon.

* * *

Well, Maggie's not a virgin anymore. This was a nice little fluffy chapter. And who doesn't love karaoke? I thought it would be sweet to see some Maggie/Lilly and Tara/Beth bonding time cuz I always like it when the person I'm dating likes my little sister lol.

What does Alice need help with? What does Tara's commanding officer need to so urgently tell her? Why so many questions?

As always thank you guys for all the reviews! :D You guys are the absolute best and give me motivation to write. I love each and every one of y'all.

Also I got my first review proposal! Go me! :D Get back to me when gay marriage is legal in TX lolol...


	7. Talking Body

Talking Body - Tove Lo

* * *

Tara woke up to find Maggie beside her in the bed, curled up nicely in the sheets. Maggie's shiny brown hair was all tangled up and she was sound asleep. Tara could see that her girlfriend was nude under the sheets. Actually both of them were, because they were so damm tired after last night's love making that they collapsed into the bed, drifting off into a sound dreamless sleep, the type that comes only when everything is just right.

Tara couldn't believe how beautiful Maggie looked just sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. Tara naughtily started to tug at Maggie's sheets, pulling it away from her sleeping body, when Maggie suddenly caught hold of it with one hand.

"Tara, behave. Still sleepy," Maggie said, sounding very sexy.

"Yeah, how come you didn't say that to me last night?" Tara asked taunting her slightly. Maggie responded by rolling into her stomach, leaving her back exposed.

Tara bent down, placing soft kisses on Maggie's shoulder blades, and down her back. She smirked when she felt Maggie move beneath her, her breathing growing labored. Tara made her way back up, lightly biting on Maggie's shoulder, which earned her a soft moan.

Maggie was fully awake by then as she turned onto her back so she could face Tara. She could feel how hard Tara already was, poking slightly at her body. Maggie remembered the events from the night before, and trembled in anticipation. Maggie's body had never felt the euphoric emotions like it had experienced last night and she already knew she was addicted to Tara.

"Are you always this ready in the morning?" Maggie laughed as she reached down to lightly grip Tara.

"When there's a naked, beautiful woman in my bed...hell yeah, I am!" Tara responded as she quivered each time Maggie ran her hand up and down her rigid cock.

Tara leaned down to kiss Maggie's perfect lips, rocking her hips, her cock poking Maggie on the stomach. Maggie moaned as their bodies moved against one another, loving the feel of Tara on top of her.

"I didn't hurt you too much last night, did I?" Tara asked with concern in her voice.

Maggie looked up into Tara's eyes, seeing that she was genuinely worried about if she had hurt her or not. "It hurt for a few minutes, I won't lie about that, but after that the pain gradually went away. I'm kinda sore this mornin' and I'll probably be walkin' funny for a while but other than that I'm fine," Maggie tried to reassure Tara that she was alright.

Tara studied her face for a few seconds before leaning down to capture her lips in another kiss. Maggie moaned into Tara's mouth as she felt Tara's solid cock rub against her body. Maggie could feel the wetness pool between her legs, aching for Tara's touch.

"I want you right here and right now, Tara," Maggie said huskily, the words were coming out with great difficulty with how turned on she was in that moment. Maggie sat up slightly, gripping Tara's hair, guiding their lips together in a series of frantic kisses. All Maggie wanted to do right now was make sweet, passionate love to Tara.

Tara gently pushed Maggie back down fully on the bed, as Maggie pulled Tara down on top of her. Tara kissed down Maggie's perfect body until she reached what she wanted most. Tara could already smell the intoxicating scent of Maggie's arousal. Tara placed soft kisses around Maggie's thighs, taking her sweet time before she paid attention to Maggie's dripping wetness.

Maggie was going crazy with all the different sensations that were invading her body. Tara's teasing was making her body melt into a frenzy of shivers and trembles. Maggie moved her hands down to Tara's head, guiding her mouth to where she desperately needed her.

"Please don't tease..." Maggie pleaded as she roughly gripped Tara's hair, feeling Tara's hot breath right by her wet slit. Tara decided not to tease, letting her tongue lick Maggie's wetness, feeling the other woman tremble around her.

Tara continued to lick at Maggie's pussy moving her tongue up and down, over the sensitive clit that yearned for her attention. Tara pressed her tongue harder against Maggie's pussy before taking a long lick. She sucked Maggie's clit into her mouth and flicked her tongue over it, moving it back and forth.

Maggie was really getting wet now; Tara could feel her chin getting wet with Maggie's glorious juices. Tara licked and sucked at her, wanting to pleasure Maggie as much as she could. Tara could feel Maggie's hand on the back of her head encouraging her, letting her know what she liked.

Tara felt Maggie's hips start to move against her mouth, knowing that she must be doing something right if Maggie was getting this excited. Tara sucked Maggie's clit into her mouth and flicked her tongue over it again and again. With the way that Tara was sucking on Maggie's clit, it was getting bigger and more sensitive to the touch. Tara continued to flick her tongue over it, always moving her tongue to increase Maggie's pleasure.

Maggie nearly lost it when she felt Tara's tongue slip into her repeatedly. Maggie's head hit the pillow as she moaned out in ecstasy. Tara decided to slip a finger into Maggie's tight slit, knowing that always drove Maggie over the edge. Maggie's pussy was so slick that it took no effort as the walls clenched Tara's long finger. Tara slipped another finger in with the first and started to pump both fingers in and out of the wetness.

Maggie felt Tara slip her fingers into her heat and moaned. It felt so good, Tara's fingers and Tara's tongue, working in motion together. That was just the combination that Maggie needed as she could feel her orgasm build deep within her. Maggie continued to move her hips against Tara's mouth.

Maggie's body started to tense up and Tara knew that she was about to have an orgasm. Tara closed her eyes as she continued to lick and suck at Maggie's clit while pumping her fingers in rhythm. Maggie continued to tense up, her hips stopped moving, and her eyes closed tightly. Maggie arched her back slightly and let out a deep moan as she orgasmed.

"Oh Tara...Tara..." Maggie's body trembled for a moment as the rush of the climax washed throughout her. Tara could feel the increase in wetness of Maggie's pussy and knew that the sheets on the bed were getting wet, but she didn't care. Tara felt both of Maggie's hands on the side of her face, pulling her up towards her.

"God, you're so amazin'," Maggie whispered as she kissed Tara, swirling her tongue against Tara's which was still coated with her taste. Maggie could taste herself on Tara's lips and tongue, moaning as she took in the sensation.

Maggie felt Tara's hard cock between her legs, pressing against her in eager anticipation. Maggie realized that Tara always got super excited when she was pleasuring her. Maggie reached down between them, stroking the hard erection up and down. She felt the head and wiped the precum around the tip and down the shaft. Maggie continued to kiss Tara as she ran her hands up and down Tara's shaft, keeping her hard. It was Maggie's turn to take control.

Maggie moved from under Tara, gently pushing her to lay on her back. Maggie looked intently into Tara's brown eyes as she ran her own hand down between her legs, over her very wet pussy. Maggie reached in, getting her fingers wet and sticky, slathering the wetness over Tara's shaft.

Maggie straddled Tara, and moved over her hard cock. Maggie watched Tara's face as she lifted her cock and placed it at her soaking pussy. Slowly, Maggie lowered herself onto Tara, taking her time as the hard cock stretched her out. Maggie closed her eyes as she felt some pain, her pussy still a bit sore from last night.

"It's ok, baby. Just take your time," Tara whispered as she saw that Maggie was experiencing some discomfort.

Slowly, Maggie took in each inch of Tara, letting herself get used to the fullness that she was feeling inside of her. She could feel her walls clench Tara's cock, not wanting to let go.

Tara couldn't believe the incredible feelings her cock was experiencing. Maggie's pussy felt so good as it slid over her throbbing dick. Tara marveled at how wet and tight Maggie was, feeling her cock pulsing within her girlfriend.

After a couple of minutes of getting used to Tara's size, Maggie started to move up and down over Tara's shaft, slowly at first. Tara rested her hands on Maggie's hips, letting her control the speed and tempo. This was now Maggie's show and Tara let her take the lead, for now.

Maggie placed her hands on Tara's shoulders as she moved up and down over her cock. Tara's dick was shaped just right that it hit Maggie's g-spot perfectly as she kept up the rhythm in her hips. Maggie could feel another orgasm building up within her already as she kept up her movements.

Maggie leaned back, putting her hands on Tara's legs, letting Tara get a better view of her body as she kept up her tempo. This leaning position was putting more pressure on Maggie's g-spot as she slowly quickened her movements. Looking down, Maggie could see that Tara was memorized by her body. Tara's hands reached up to cup Maggie's breasts as they bounced with her rhythm.

Maggie started to bounce up and down faster over Tara's cock. Tara felt so good inside of her, that Maggie was constantly moaning and whimpering in bliss. Maggie was trying not to be too loud, since they weren't home alone, but it was hard to be quiet.

Maggie's orgasm was very close now, she could feel herself close to the edge. Maggie leaned back more, putting even more pressure on her g-spot from Tara's cock. Before she knew it, Maggie was feeling waves of pure pleasure washing over her again. Maggie was forced to slow down her rhythms as her body shook and quivered with boisterous ecstasy.

Tara continued to hold Maggie's hips as she climaxed. Tara could feel Maggie's juices run down her dick and onto her skin. Tara let Maggie finish cumming all over her cock before rolling her off. Tara tried to keep her cock inside of Maggie but it slipped out. It didn't matter much, Tara would be back in Maggie soon enough anyways.

Tara rolled Maggie onto her back, moving between her legs as she pinned Maggie's arms over her head with one hand. With the other, Tara held herself up over Maggie, looking down at her gorgeous body. Both of them were sweating with the exertion of the morning's activities. Tara could see that her dick was eagerly waiting at Maggie's wet opening.

Maggie couldn't contain the groan that escaped her lips as Tara took control of her body. Maggie felt Tara's rigid cock at the opening of her pussy. Tara moved the head of her cock along Maggie's wet lips and then it was in her, deep and penetrating. Maggie felt Tara's dick slide back out, running up and down the length of her pussy, up over her clit, and then back inside of her in one swift thrust. Maggie moaned with excitement at not being able to touch Tara and yet enjoying all of the touching that Tara was able to do to her.

Tara started to thrust her cock in and out of Maggie, feeling the slick wetness coat her entire length. Maggie moved her hips in rhythm with Tara's thrusts, making Tara's dick go as deep as it could. Maggie moaned louder as Tara thrust hard against her repeatedly with fast and strong strokes.

Maggie struggled against Tara's one hand, trying to free herself. Maggie wanted to touch Tara, to run her hands over her strong back. Maggie wanted to hold Tara and touch as much of her as she could. She couldn't free her hands though, Tara's grip was too strong.

Tara held Maggie tightly, watching her chest heave up and down with each breath that she took. Maggie was struggling to get her hands free, but Tara wouldn't let them go, not yet. Tara continued to thrust her dick into Maggie, enjoying the feeling of her tight, wet pussy around her cock. Tara quickened her pace as she felt herself getting closer to that edge. Finally, Tara let Maggie's hands go.

Maggie immediately reached up, pulling Tara's face to hers, kissing her hard on the lips. She lightly bit Tara's lower lip as she started to run her hands over Tara's body, touching every inch of skin that she could reach.

Maggie was so turned on, her body tingled with excitement. Maggie could feel Tara's cock getting larger in her and knew that she must be getting close. Maggie wrapped her legs around Tara's waist, pulling her in even deeper. The sweat glistening from their bodies helping them glide in better motions. Maggie raised her hips to meet Tara's speed, wanting them to cum together.

Maggie continued to kiss Tara and suck on her lip. Maggie could feel her own orgasm building again in her, the tingling sensation settling in. Tara's cock was hitting all the right spots and it felt so good.

Maggie moaned and pulled Tara hard into her. Tara knew her cock felt huge within Maggie, she was about to burst any second now. Maggie watched as Tara's eyes closed and felt her body tense.

Maggie suddenly felt the burst of cum shoot from Tara's cock within her, filling her up with stream after stream of Tara's seed. That was all that Maggie needed to cum for the third time that morning. Maggie climaxed right along with Tara, feeling her body tense up, she started to twitch as the powerful orgasm rolled throughout her flesh.

Tara felt her body collapse on top of Maggie's, totally sated and spent. She felt Maggie weakly wrap her arms around her body, keeping their bodies connected. Tara stayed on top of Maggie for a while, enjoying the feel of being fully sheathed while kissing the beautiful woman beneath her.

Finally, after regaining some of her energy, Tara gently slipped out of Maggie. The couple laid next to each other, panting for breath as they slowly came down from their intense highs.

"God...that was so amazin'. I don't wanna get up now," Maggie laughed as she lazily closed her eyes.

"I wear you out that much?" Tara asked with a big, cocky grin on her face. Tara felt her ego grow, knowing she had managed to get Maggie to cum three times that morning.

"Yes, I just want to go to sleep now, but I know we have to get up. Beth and Lilly are probably up by now," Maggie grumbled in a bit of frustration. She really just wanted to sleep the day away, her body was worn out from all the pleasure Tara had just given her.

Tara looked at the clock on her night stand which showed that it was almost noon. The music from her iPhone was still playing as Tara realized she had some text messages from Alice. She quickly closed her phone, deciding she could read those later.

"Yeah, they are probably up by now. Let's take a shower, and see what those two are up to," Tara said as she started to get up. Maggie grumbled again as she stopped Tara from getting out of bed.

"Let's just lay here together for a few minutes. I want to enjoy this," Maggie pleaded as Tara laid back down, pulling Maggie close to her body.

They were silent for a few minutes, just listening to the music that came out of the iPhone. Maggie used her fingertips to slowly trace the tattoos that were on Tara's body, making sure to embed each one into her memory. She then leaned down to place loving kisses on the scars that were on Tara's side.

"Promise me, if you have to leave that you will come back alive and safe," Maggie whispered against Tara's skin.

"I promise, baby. I've survived two tours so far. I'm pretty sure I can survive a few more. Just don't send me a Dear John letter," Tara said, knowing how devastating those letters could be.

"I would never do somethin' like that. Do guys really get those letters out there?" Maggie asked in astonishment. She couldn't think of a more cruel way to end a relationship, especially when one half was in a dangerous place far away from home.

"All the time. I have seen so many marriages and relationships end while on a deployment. I guess some spouses just can't handle the distance. It's sucks for the Marine though, but I have comforted so many of my friends who were dumped by a letter or email. Usually, we would have some heartbreak alcohol," Tara recalled all of her fellow Marines, who had their hearts broken while being stuck in the sandbox. Maggie listened to Tara's story, thinking how selfish some people were to do that to someone they were supposed to love.

Tara laughed, "One time, my friend Derek, got a care package from his wife and it had a DVD of a movie. So we were all excited cuz we were all bored out of our minds, and playing football was getting old. So Derek put the movie in, and it was nothing extraordinary...just a dumb movie. Until, we got about halfway through it, then it switched over to his wife fuckin' some guy in their bed. That was her way of tellin' Costello that she wanted a divorce."

Maggie couldn't believe what she heard. She could only imagine how devastated Derek must have been. "Was he ok after all that?"

"Costello was depressed and reckless for a couple of weeks but he eventually got over it. We smashed and burned the DVD, pictures of her, and letters that she had sent him. But yeah, it really sucked for him cuz he really loved that bitch. She was all Costello would talk about, and then that happened," Tara remembered how broken and embarrassed Derek had been after the DVD incident.

The two of them had spent a few nights on guard duty where Derek would cry on her shoulder for hours as they drank some alcohol that Tara had managed to sneak in. Tara had felt really bad for her friend, she couldn't fathom being in his shoes.

"Yeah, so I tried not to be in a relationship whenever I was shipped out. I'm sure if I had gotten a letter like that back then, it wouldn't have phased me much. But if I got one from you then yeah...I would be devastated beyond control because I love you so much," Tara admitted as she tried not to think about how heartbreaking that would be.

"I promise I won't ever do somethin' like that. I love you too much to do that. Besides, you're my Marine," Maggie smiled as she leaned up to kiss Tara's lips. Tara grinned a goofy grin in response that Maggie found adorable.

"We should really get up now, babe," Tara said as she got out of bed. Maggie grumbled in response as she pulled the covers tighter around her body.

"Come on, babe. Don't make me go all military on you," Tara laughed as she tried to get her girlfriend to get out of bed.

"Mmmm...that might be kinda hot to be honest," Maggie giggled as Tara just chuckled in response. Tara pulled the blanket off of Maggie, much to her dismay.

"Fine...I'm getting up! Your bed is just so comfy," Maggie sat up as she watched Tara go into the bathroom and start the shower.

Tara poked her head into the room. "Hey, let's conserve water and shower together," she wiggled her eyebrows and threw a wink in Maggie's direction.

"I didn't know you cared so much about the environment," Maggie teased as Tara just shrugged her shoulders.

"Just doin' my part to help Mother Earth," Tara laughed as Maggie got up to join her in the shower.

Of course, Tara had other things in mind besides environmental conservation as she was able to get Maggie to orgasm for the fourth time that morning. By the time they were done, cold water had replaced hot as it fell steadily on their overheated bodies.

* * *

Afterwards, the couple quickly got dressed after they realized that they had spent over an hour in the shower. Tara unlocked the door, seeing that Beth and her sister were sitting in the kitchen.

Beth was clutching her head in one hand, while holding a water bottle in the other. Tara knew a hangover when she saw one and it seemed like Beth was the unlucky recipient this morning.

An evil grin crossed Tara's face as she leaned down to hug Beth's shoulders, making sure to talk as loud as possible, knowing poor Beth had a splitting headache.

"What's up, Bethy? Have a little too much to drink last night?" Tara laughed as Beth just clutched her head tighter and closed her eyes.

"Not so loud, ya big dork! Can't ya see I have a headache from hell?" Beth complained as she hugged Tara back.

"It's just a hangover. Take some aspirin and drink a lot of water and you'll be good as new. Believe me, I've had plenty of those," Tara chuckled as she and Maggie joined their sisters at the kitchen table.

"Imagine having a hangover like that and then having to run ten miles because your Sergeant wants to be a prick. And then, I ended up throwing up so he added 100 push-ups and sit-ups to that. That was fun alright," Tara recalled an experience from when she had lived on base in Virginia, and had been late for some training.

"Ugh...that sounds horrible," Beth said as Lilly handed her a couple of aspirin. Beth promptly took the medication, hoping it would kick in fast.

Lilly got a grin on her face when she noticed how happy Tara and Maggie seemed. "So how did last night go?"

"It went perfecto. I'm pretty sure I just made another baby," Tara joked as her sister just shook her head in amusement.

"Don't joke about that cuz then it will come true. And then you'll have two kids to look after," Lilly gave Tara a playful swat on the arm.

"I wouldn't mind having a baby with Maggie," Tara admitted as she took her girlfriend's hand and placed a soft kiss on it.

"Ohmigod! You two would have such cute babies. Y'all should hurry up and make me an aunt." Beth couldn't help but think about how much fun having a niece or nephew would be.

"Well, let me find out if Alice's kid is mine first. Then we can see about babies down the road," Tara said as Maggie nodded in agreement.

"I can only imagine what a handful Tara's offspring would be. She was stubborn when she was younger and always getting into things," Lilly laughed, imagining a little Tara running around.

"Was? She still is!" Maggie commented as her and Lilly laughed.

"Hey...you two quit ganging up on me," Tara playfully pouted as everyone laughed at her. After recovering from her laughter, Lilly brought up something Beth had mentioned that morning.

"Tara, Beth told me you got a call from your commanding officer yesterday. Is everything ok?" Lilly asked with some worry. She knew calls like that usually meant Tara would be going away for a while.

"Don't know yet. I'll find out on Wednesday what the deal is. I just have a meeting with him at Fort Benning. Hopefully, they aren't trying to send me back to the sandbox already," Tara had almost forgot about that call. She had more important things on her mind, like making sure Maggie's first time had been perfect.

"I really hope you aren't leavin'," Maggie commented sadly. Beth gave her sister a small smile as she leaned over to hug her briefly.

"We'll see what he wants, babe. Maybe it's nothing," Tara tried to soothe Maggie's fears about her possible departure.

Maggie was still uneasy about Tara's meeting with her commanding officer, not knowing what the news would be. She knew how dangerous Iraq and Afghanistan could be, especially from the collection of scars that Tara had on her body. Maggie could only hope that if Tara was being shipped away, then she would make it back home safely to her.

Tara could see that Maggie was having an internal struggle with herself over the impending news. Tara held her hand as she placed a soft kiss on it.

"Remember baby, no matter what I will always come home to you," Tara promised as Maggie gave her a small smile.

"Awww...Tara's being all romantic. You really have her wrapped around your finger, Maggie." Lilly snickered as Tara just rolled her eyes.

The foursome spent the rest of the afternoon just enjoying each other's company until Beth and Maggie decided it was time to leave since they both had school in the morning.

Tara held onto Maggie tight as her and Beth stood by the door, both of them not wanting to leave. Beth loved hanging out at Tara and Lilly's apartment and couldn't wait to come back.

"I love you so much. Be sure to let me know what Alice wants," Maggie said sadly, as Tara leaned down slightly to kiss her girlfriend's lips.

"I will, baby. I love you too and don't worry...I'll see you in a couple of days. And let me know if Mark bothers you in any way. I will kill that fucker," Tara felt her protectiveness kick in, knowing that Maggie would be miles away from her.

"I will...I wish it was Tuesday already," Maggie lamented, knowing that was when they would be seeing each other again.

"Don't worry, these next couple of days will go by fast," Tara said as Maggie gave her another kiss.

"Ok sis. There are other people who want to say goodbye to Tara, ya know," Beth complained as the couple kissed again. Maggie finally let go of Tara so she could hug Beth.

"I'll see ya later, Marine. We need to go racing again. That was so much fun," Beth exclaimed as she gave Tara a hug.

"Sure thing. I'll bring my chopper on Tuesday so you can get a ride," Tara promised as Beth got a big smile on her face.

"Hell yeah! That's gonna be so much fun!" the blonde excitedly said as Maggie and Tara laughed.

Lilly and Tara walked the Greene sisters out to their car in the parking lot. As Maggie and Lilly were saying goodbye and exchanging phone numbers, Tara took Beth aside.

"Hey, there's a jewelry store in that town you live in, right?" Tara asked as Beth nodded her head.

"Yeah, why?" Beth asked in a curious voice.

"Cuz I want to get Maggie something special and I need your help cuz I'm clueless when it comes to things like that," Tara explained her plan to Beth.

Beth gasped, "Ohmigod! Are you getting an engagement ring?"

Tara nearly choked on her own spit at that. "Woah...let's slow the roll! That's down the road I'm sure, but I just wanted to get her something so that she always knows I'm thinkin' about her, like a bracelet or necklace."

"Oh ok, I see. Yeah, I can definitely help you with that. But when it's time to get an engagement ring I want to help," Beth demanded as Tara just shook her head in amusement.

"I promise when the time comes you can help me pick out a ring," Tara promised.

"You pinky swear?" Beth asked, holding her pinky out.

"Are you serious?" Tara laughed at the teenager.

"As a heart attack," the blonde smiled as Tara linked her pinky with her own.

"So when I take you out to ride on the motorcycle, we can stop at the jewelry store and get something for Maggie," Tara laid out the plan for Beth. She couldn't wait to see Maggie's face when she gave her the gift.

"It's a date!" Beth agreed as they fist bumped.

"What are y'all planning over there?" Maggie asked in a suspicious voice.

"They're probably up to no good," Lilly laughed at the two who looked like they were plotting something.

"Hey, can't a couple of friends just have a nice conversation about the weather?" Tara tried to give Maggie and Lilly her most charming, innocent smile.

"You ain't foolin' anyone," Lilly gave her younger sister a playful look.

The foursome said their final goodbyes as Lilly and Tara watched the Greene sisters drive away. Tara felt a bit of sadness as she watched Maggie drive down the street. She felt like a piece of her heart was slipping away.

Lilly immediately noticed the change in her sister. She realized how much Tara loved Maggie to already be missing her presence.

"Come on, sis. Let's go pick up Meghan and get something to eat," Lilly threw her arm over Tara's shoulders, leading her to their garage.

* * *

Maggie and Beth drove back to their farmhouse, listening to the tunes that came on the radio. Beth noticed that Maggie looked a bit sad, knowing she probably already missed Tara.

"So how was last night?" Beth asked with a sly smile on her face.

Maggie couldn't contain the huge grin that came across her face as she concentrated on the road ahead of them. "It was amazin'. So amazin'. You know you hear your friends talk 'bout it and you always wonder how it will feel, especially when they tell stories about how it didn't measure up to their expectations. But...Tara did everything right and it was just so perfect. Definitely one of the best nights of my life."

Beth smiled as she heard her older sister gush about Tara. She was just glad that Maggie had found someone who treated her right and would do anything to make sure she was happy. Tara was definitely a nice change from Mark. Plus, Tara was fun to hang out with and didn't make her uncomfortable like Mark had done. Beth also knew that Tara cared about the entire Greene family.

"So did it hurt?" Beth questioned, genuinely interested in the answer.

"It hurt for a few minutes, but Tara was gentle and took her time so it hurt a lot less than it was supposed to. She was just so concerned about me and if I was ok. I'm so glad my first time was with her," Maggie sighed in content as she remembered Tara's loving touches.

"I'm so happy for you. You deserve someone as kick ass as Tara is," Beth beamed, knowing that Tara would probably be her future sister-in-law.

Maggie simply smiled in response. She was happy that Beth and Tara got along so great. Maggie knew that Tara would do whatever she could to ensure Beth's safety and that meant a lot to her.

"So when's the wedding?" the blonde teased as Maggie laughed.

"It's probably too soon for that. But I do believe that Tara is my soulmate. I just had a feelin' when I first met her that she would become an important person in my life. Tara was meant for me," Maggie got a daydreaming look on her face.

Beth couldn't wait to help Tara pick out a piece of jewelry for her older sister. She was sure Maggie would love and treasure it until the end of time.

The sisters drove the rest of the way home in comfortable silence. When they arrived home, their parents were relieved to see that they were both fine after the whole Mark incident. Hershel and Annette made a fuss over the still visible bruises on her face, but at least now Maggie could hide the injuries with makeup when she went to school the next day.

Hershel told Maggie that Mark was being kept in the holding cell for a couple of weeks, and then he would be let out. Mark's condition after the fight had been the talk of the town for a few days, which had embarrassed him like no other. Tara had really done a number on him, but so far, Mark hadn't said a word about what had happened that night.

Maggie hoped that meant that Mark had gotten the message loud and clear this time, and he would leave her alone. An uncertain part of her felt like that wouldn't be the case. She had heard stories about past abuse victims whose abusers were relentless. Maggie just hoped that the feeling she was experiencing was just a fluke.

Maggie spent the rest of her night working on her homework and daydreaming about her Marine. She was still worried about Tara's meeting on Wednesday but she hoped for the best. That was all she could really do. Maggie knew she would never ask Tara to leave the military. She realized that was part of Tara's identity and that she loved what she did.

Maggie was having a hard time being away from Tara just for a couple of days, she could only imagine how torturous months apart from her love would be. Maggie pushed the thoughts out of her mind as she felt herself tear up. She couldn't wait until she could be in Tara's comforting embrace again.

* * *

After spending a quiet evening at home with Lilly and Meghan, Tara finally decided to go to bed after playing Call of Duty on the Xbox for several hours after everyone else had gone to sleep.

Tara laid in bed, looking at the photos on her phone. Over the past week or so, she and Maggie had taken several photos together. Her favorite was one that Beth had taken of them on the farm. Tara had her arms wrapped around Maggie from behind, and they both looked so happy and in love.

Tara changed her profile picture on Facebook to that picture. She looked at Maggie's beautiful face, not believing she could be so in love with someone. Maggie meant everything to Tara and she would spend the rest of her life showing Maggie just how much she loved and cherished her.

She looked throughout the wall on her profile, seeing that a lot of girls would comment on her statuses and pictures. Tara wondered what she had been thinking back then when all she cared about was getting notches on her belt. Now she couldn't see herself with anybody but Maggie. It was crazy how much this amazing woman had changed her life.

Tara knew that her past relationships with women was just a reflection of what she had witnessed in her father's behavior growing up. Her mother had died in a car accident when Tara was three or four so she had no real connection to the woman.

Lilly had been about ten or eleven at the time of their mother's death so she had been able to witness their parent's happy marriage and know what a healthy relationship looked like. Tara, on the other hand, saw her dad with a different woman every month or so. David had been so distraught over his wife's death that no one would ever come close to her perfection.

When Tara started dating, she figured her dad's way was the best. By the time she realized that wasn't the case, Tara had been set in her ways already and found it hard to change. Especially when she moved from military base to base and left a string of broken hearts in her path. She had really tried with Alice but in the end the connection just wasn't there. Tara was prepared to be on her own for a long time until Maggie came into her life and changed everything.

Tara felt a little saddened that her father never had the opportunity to meet the only girl who could get her to settle down. She knew her dad would have loved Maggie and probably would have told her countless embarrassing stories about Tara's childhood.

Suddenly, Tara remembered that she had a few text messages from Alice that she never checked. She quickly checked her texts, finding the ones from her ex. They were just telling her that Tara could come over anytime she wanted the next day, and that Alice couldn't wait to see her.

Tara wondered if Alice was trying to be flirty or not. She didn't think Alice would be the type to try to jeopardize her relationship with Maggie. At least when they were together, Alice always seemed so sweet and put together. Tara knew that Alice had loved her, but unfortunately, Tara hadn't felt the same.

Tara hoped Alice wasn't trying to play some kind of game with her. Tara wished she could have said no to her ex's invitation but she knew she still had her responsibilities towards Alice. Plus, the more civil they acted, the better the situation was for everyone involved. Last thing this kid needed was two parents who hated each other.

Tara let her thoughts wander to what Lieutenant Davis was going to reveal to her at their Wednesday meeting. Maybe she was going to be sent on a secret mission again. Tara had been on a few of those during her two deployments. Usually, she and a small group would be used to take out a top terrorist or help in a hostage situation.

One of those missions had cost one of her best friends his life. It was something Tara didn't like to think about. Anthony Mendoza had been with her from the beginning when they had met in Scout Sniper Basic Course training. Together, they had went through the toughest training imaginable to become elite military snipers.

Mendoza had been through a lot with Tara. They both had lost friends to the cruel casualties of war. They had both been on long, dangerous deployments together, which helped them grow an unbreakable bond. The duo trusted each other with their lives, knowing that in a heartbeat they would die for one another if necessary.

That mission had started out as it usually did with the Marines surprising the terrorists at their secret hiding spot. This time though, the terrorists had back up reinforcements that hadn't been detected until it was too late. A gun fight ensued with the Americans greatly outnumbered with back up still a few minutes out.

Tara killed as many of the enemy as she could while ducking behind the Marine vehicle. Mendoza had been by her side, until suddenly, he had been hit by bullet after bullet. Tara realized the enemy had gotten closer and now had a straight shot towards them. She quickly grabbed Anthony's body and moved their location to behind a huge rock.

Realizing that her best friend was dead, set Tara off as she fired bullet after bullet into the terrorists in front of her. Tara quickly realized that all six members of her elite team were dead, and it was her against an unknown number of enemy fire. She quickly reloaded her rifle, thinking about Lilly and Meghan, hoping they would be alright without her around.

She didn't know how long until her back up arrived since she had lost her transistor radio in the madness. Tara took a deep breath, preparing to die since bullets were flying around her. She took one last look at Anthony's body, telling him that she would see him again soon, before jumping out from behind the rock, shooting as many of those bastards as she could.

Soon other bullets joined hers, as Tara's reinforcements finally arrived, just in time for her to live to see another day. For a while, after that botched mission, Tara had felt guilty being the only survivor from her elite group. All the men that had been lost had been close friends of hers, and it took her months before she felt any sense of normalcy again.

Tara sighed as she let her head hit her pillow. Tara knew she would have to tell Maggie that story eventually, she just didn't want to frighten her girlfriend. She could faintly smell Maggie's lingering scent of perfume on her bedsheets and it made the ache for her girlfriend more prominent. A small smile crossed Tara's face as she remembered everything that had happened in that bed just a few short hours ago.

The music from her iPhone surrounded the room as Tara allowed herself to think about the perfect woman who she was lucky enough to call her own.

* * *

The next morning and afternoon were uneventful for Tara as she went to the gym and texted Maggie whenever she could. Afterwards, she headed back home, deciding that it was way too early to go over to Alice's house, so she played some video games to pass the time.

Lilly and Meghan came home a few short hours later to find Tara still glued to the television, playing Grand Theft Auto and apparently things weren't going her way, with the tirade of curse words that left her mouth.

"Tara! Language!" Lilly yelled at her younger sister as Meghan bounced over to where Tara was sitting on the couch, giving her a huge hug.

"Whoops! Don't say any of those words, Meghan. Promise?" Tara smiled as her niece nodded her head enthusiastically before bounding into her room.

"So what are you up to this evening? Hanging out with some military pals or Maggie?" Lilly asked as she unloaded all her bags onto the kitchen table.

"Alice wanted to meet up about something so I'm gonna go see her. Probably about baby stuff," Tara answered thinking nothing of why Alice seemed so insistent to meet up.

"Where does she want to meet?" Lilly questioned, not sure if she was liking this idea.

"At her place. I'm gonna leave in a few minutes actually," Tara looked on the counter for her keys.

"Tara, be careful," Lilly gave her a stern warning that told Tara exactly what she was thinking.

"You really think I would cheat on Maggie? Come on, Lilly. I'm perfectly capable of keeping it in my pants. Besides, this might be the mother of my kid, I can't just ignore her," Tara said in slight frustration.

"I know you can't just ignore Alice but please be careful. Your track record isn't the best when it comes to things like this and I don't want Maggie to get hurt," Lilly told her sister in a strict voice.

"Yeah, I know my past doesn't help my case but this is Maggie. You know I love her," Tara tried to defend herself as Lilly gave her another look.

"I mean, have you ever met someone and they're fuckin' perfect in every way? They might not be perfect to other people but to you they're just absolutely amazing. That's Maggie for me. The way she laughs, smiles, talks, thinks, looks...just everything about her and everything she does just keeps amazing me. I would never hurt her like that," Tara told Lilly what her heart felt for Maggie.

Lilly gave Tara a smile, "Look at you, it's like you're in a romance movie. You're giving those leading men a run for their money when you talk like that. Maggie is very lucky to have you."

"Correction: I'm lucky to have her," Tara grinned as Lilly just laughed.

After reassuring Lilly that she would be fine, Tara left the apartment, her Camaro heading to Alice's house to see what her ex needed.

* * *

When Tara arrived at Alice's house it was already past eight in the evening. Tara didn't think she would be there too long as she rang the doorbell. Alice answered, wearing a little black dress that definitely wasn't friendly get-together attire. Tara allowed herself a quick look before averting her eyes from Alice's nice body. Maybe Alice had a date that night and had just arrived home.

"How are you doin'?" Tara asked as Alice gave her a hug, holding on a little too longer than necessary.

"I'm doin' great. I actually had an appointment with my doctor today," Alice answered as she let Tara walk into the living room. Tara quickly took a seat on the couch, with her ex sitting besides her.

"Is everything alright?" Tara questioned with concern lacing her voice.

"Yeah, everything is great. Baby is healthy and in a couple of weeks we can do that DNA test. I actually need you to go to my doctor's office and give them a blood sample next week," Alice told her as Tara nodded her head. She had to admit that Alice looked great and was glowing from the pregnancy.

"You didn't make me come out all the way over here just to tell me that, right?" Tara asked, wondering what her true intentions were.

"Of course not, the sink in my master bathroom has been leakin'. Maybe you can take a look at it?" Alice gave her a smile, the one that used to drive Tara crazy.

Tara breathed a sigh of relief. She had been afraid the Alice was going to try to put some moves on her, but she just needed her sink repaired. Tara could definitely help with that.

"Yeah, I can help you out. Let me grab my toolbox and turn off your water supply. You should have just told me over the phone. I'll be right back," Tara stood up to collect her toolbox out of the trunk of her Camaro.

"Ok...don't be long," Alice gave Tara a look that she couldn't quite read but she decided it was probably nothing.

Tara quickly collected her toolbox from her sports car. She also sent Maggie a quick text telling her what Alice had wanted, and that she should be home soon so they could talk on the phone.

After turning off the water supply, Tara entered the house where Alice was waiting, and they headed up the stairs to the master bedroom. Tara knew this room well since they had spent a lot of time there together. The bedroom still looked the same, the only thing changed were the bedsheets.

Alice led Tara into the master bathroom and told her which sink was giving her trouble. Tara kneeled down, looking under the sink, quickly finding the problem.

"This shouldn't take too long," Tara told Alice as she took of her plaid shirt, revealing the tank top underneath it.

Alice couldn't help herself as she practically eye fucked Tara as she stood in front of her. Tara was looking hot with her dog tags around her neck. Alice drank in Tara's tattoos and the muscles of her biceps which looked as strong as ever.

"Take all the time you need," Alice said in a slightly husky tone.

Tara was confused about the hungry look that Alice was giving her. Tara decided that she needed to fix the sink as soon as possible so she could leave in one piece. She immediately grabbed the tools she needed as the upper half of her body disappeared underneath the faulty faucet.

"So how are you and Maggie doing?" Alice asked as she waited for Tara to finish.

"We're doin' great. She's an amazing woman," Tara answered as Alice felt her heart sink just a bit. Not exactly the answer she was looking for.

Alice wasn't afraid to admit that she still had strong feelings for Tara. After she found out she was pregnant, those feelings just grew tenfold. Alice was secretly hoping that the baby would end up being Tara's so she could essentially trap her so to speak. John, her ex, was a nice guy but he was boring and uninteresting in the sack. Tara, on the other hand, had made Alice feel things she never knew existed.

She knew that Tara was in a relationship with Maggie, but Alice was hoping that her and Tara could try again if the baby turned out to be Tara's. Alice had always wanted a family, now was her chance to have one. Plus, Tara made a decent living with what she did and could more than provide for a family.

"So what are you gonna do if the baby turns out to be yours?" Alice pondered out loud to her ex.

"I will be there for everything that I can be, like the birth and graduations. With my military career, I might not be there for everything, but I will try," Tara answered truthfully, knowing that she wouldn't be a deadbeat parent.

"If it turns out to be yours, we should try to be a family, and take another shot at a relationship," Alice threw her idea out there as Tara just shook her head.

"It wouldn't work out. Plus, I have Maggie now. We can co-parent together just fine and not be together. Just as long as we are civil to one another then we should be good," Tara said from underneath the sink.

Alice didn't like that answer as she rolled her eyes. She definitely wasn't going to get her way it seemed. The least Tara could do was sleep with her one last time, especially since the pregnancy hormones made her uncontrollably horny at times.

"Plus, I'm pretty sure it's not mine since I used a condom each time we were together," Tara explained her mindset to Alice.

"Not every time," Alice simply counteracted.

"What do you mean?" Tara questioned, a confused look on her face.

"That one night when we were both really wasted and we proceeded to have sex in every room of this house...I'm not sure you used a condom every time we switched rooms," Alice tried to remind Tara of that night.

Tara thought back to the night Alice had mentioned. They had gone out to a bar and proceeded to get utterly shit-faced. After a short cab ride back to Alice's house, they had moved from room to room having all kinds of rough and desperate sex. That had definitely been a fun night for Tara, but she was pretty sure she used several condoms that night. She decided not to fight Alice about it so she changed the subject.

"What about the other guy? What's his name?" Tara didn't think Alice ever told her the ex-boyfriend's name.

"It's John...what about him?" Alice tried to hide the desire she felt out of her voice. It seemed like her body picked this opportune time to be horny as fuck. Tara, of course, didn't know what was going on since she was under the sink, still working.

"What does he think about all of this?" Tara asked as she continued her work, not paying any attention to Alice.

"John basically says the same thing as you do. He really wants it to be his," Alice knew John would be a great father but she still hoped the DNA test came back to show her baby was Tara's.

"Well, I guess we'll find out in a couple of weeks whose last name that little bean will have," Tara laughed, secretly hoping that it wouldn't be hers.

"Yeah, I guess we will," Alice agreed as she let her mind wander to the passionate nights she had shared with Tara in the bed that sat in the next room. It definitely didn't help to calm her body down any.

Tara realized that Alice was quiet now, but she thought nothing about it. She figured maybe Alice went downstairs to wait for her to finish up. Watching someone fix a sink couldn't have been too entertaining after all, especially for a girlie girl like Alice.

Finally, after about half an hour, Tara was done with the sink. She made sure to put everything back in the cabinets and put her tools up. Tara was totally unprepared for the scene that greeted her when she walked into the master bedroom.

Alice was waiting for her on the bed, wearing nothing but a pair of black lacy panties. Tara cursed herself when she felt her dick twitch in her jeans, clearly it was ready for a rodeo.

"What are you doing?" Tara asked in surprise as she tried to look at anything in the room that wasn't Alice.

"I know you are with Maggie, but these hormones have me so horny. Please just give me one good fuck," Alice pleaded as she reached between her legs and start to rub herself while looking Tara in the eyes.

Tara felt all the blood rush to her other head. "What about John? Can't you call him for this?"

"John doesn't compare to you. Your dick is bigger and you know how to use it. I don't have to fake it when I'm with you," Alice slowly got up off the bed, closing the gap between them.

Tara tried to take a step back away from Alice but soon ran into a wall. The tent in her jeans was growing painfully tighter with each passing second. Tara thought about Maggie knowing that she couldn't do something like this to her sweet girlfriend. Her dick, on the other hand, was having other thoughts, especially after everything Alice had just told her.

"I can't do this to Maggie," Tara turned away from Alice, closing her eyes, trying to get the raging hard on in her pants to calm down.

"Having a girlfriend never stopped you before and she doesn't have to find out," Alice whispered seductively in Tara's ear, making her tremble in response.

"Yeah, but I will know," Tara stated, already feeling guilty for being in this situation.

"Well, listen, if you want to have sex, I'm more than wet and ready for you. But if you don't, then leave. It's as simple as that," Alice told Tara as she purposely thrusted her hips against the erection in Tara's jeans. Tara jumped back in surprise, wondering if her old self would resurface and take charge or if she would just walk away. Tara thought just a few short hours ago that if faced with a dilemma like this, that she would be able to walk away easily, but it seemed like old habits die hard.

Alice stood back and watched Tara's internal struggle, knowing that she was making it hard for the Marine to say no. Alice waited for Tara to make a decision...

* * *

Maggie waited a couple of hours for Tara's call but it never came. She wondered if Tara was busy with one of her computer games. Tara had mentioned that she wouldn't be at Alice's place long, and that she was going to play a few minutes of World of Warcraft before she called.

Maggie knew that when Tara became engrossed in a game, that she could easily forget her other obligations. She sent a quick text to Tara, hoping that she was alright and was just playing a video game. Maggie still hadn't been too comfortable about Tara going over to Alice's house in the first place.

She had wanted to voice her opinion on the matter but knew she couldn't. Alice was pregnant after all, and the baby could be Tara's. Until they knew for sure, Alice was going to stay in Tara's life and take up some of her time.

Maggie felt some jealously towards Alice. She hadn't even met the woman and already had a dislike towards her. Maggie selfishly wished that the baby wouldn't be Tara's so Alice could be out of their lives for good. Plus, she wanted to be the one that had Tara's first born, not some ex that only lasted a month or so.

Maggie laid down on her bed, missing Tara's presence. She felt her heart ache with these miles between them. Maggie already knew that she was addicted to Tara, especially after she knew what it was like to be intimate with her.

Maggie had given Tara the ultimate gift - her body. She could only hope Tara would keep her promise and never hurt her. She hoped that wherever Tara was that she was thinking about her and missing her also.

* * *

So...did Tara walk away? Or give into temptation? Hope you guys don't hate me for that lol. Plus, still gotta find out what the military wants with her and Mark was mentioned. Wonder if he is really going to stay away or not.

Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and love. You guys are awesome, especially the ones that always manage to make me laugh. :D cough *KobizenOne* cough. And thanks to all my anonymous reviewers..you guys rock also.

But yeah all of y'all are awesome to me. Also thank you to everyone that says I'm a good writer. I'm just doin' my best to make an interesting drama filled story. :) thank you once again!


	8. Sex On Fire

Sex on Fire - Kings of Leon

* * *

Maggie was woken up a couple of hours later by her phone ringing in her ear. She mumbled as she tried to find the offending sound to shut it off. After a few minutes of looking for her phone, Maggie finally found it under her pillow.

At first she thought it was her alarm, but looking briefly at her window showed it was still dark outside. Then Maggie realized that the special ringtone she had assigned to Tara's number was playing. She glanced at her clock, seeing that it was almost one in the morning.

Maggie wondered why Tara was calling her so late. Her heart dropped a bit when she remembered that Tara had gone over to Alice's house that evening. Tara calling her so late couldn't have been a good thing. Maggie tried to keep her voice steady as she answered the phone, her stomach in knots.

"Hey, are you ok? I waited for your call but yeah..." Maggie said, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

"I'm fine. But we need to talk. I'll be there in a couple of minutes. Meet me outside," Tara simply stated before the call ended.

Maggie looked at her phone confused, wondering what that short conversation was about. She quickly got up, throwing on some short shorts before heading out. Maggie quietly went downstairs being sure not to wake up anybody.

As soon as she went outside, she spotted Tara's sports car in the driveway. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Tara leaning against the car, smoking a cigarette. Maggie couldn't contain her happiness at seeing Tara again until she saw that something didn't seem right.

Tara's personality was drastically different. Instead of being her goofy self, Tara had a serious look and aura about her. Maggie hoped that what she feared the most wouldn't be true. She didn't know if she could take Tara breaking her heart in any way. She knew how Tara was in the past, and the whole Alice situation didn't sit right with her.

"Hey, babe," Tara simply said as she threw her used cigarette on the ground, smashing it out with her shoe.

Maggie wrapped her arms around Tara, wanting some type of physical connection to her girlfriend. She felt Tara's arms squeeze her tight, placing a kiss on her hair.

"Why do I get the feelin' that your gonna tell me somethin' bad?" Maggie whispered softly into Tara's shirt, feeling her voice choke up.

Tara rested her chin on Maggie's head, sighing deeply. She ran her hand down Maggie's back, trying to give her some comfort.

"Depends on what you think is bad," Tara answered without any real emotion.

Maggie leaned back slightly, looking Tara in the eyes. She couldn't read exactly what Tara was thinking. Maggie could only hope that what Tara revealed wouldn't end in heartbreak for her.

"Did you sleep with Alice?" Maggie asked as she felt some tears leave the corner of her eyes.

Tara glanced down at her, seeing how sad and broken hearted Maggie looked.

"No...I swear I didn't sleep with her," Tara truthfully told her girlfriend.

Maggie let out a sigh of relief. "Then what happened?"

"She came on to me. And it was hard to walk away. I felt old habits start to creep up," Tara admitted as Maggie felt more tears fall down her face.

"Hey baby...I swear I didn't do anything. You know I love you," Tara wiped Maggie's tears away as she explained what happened earlier that night...

* * *

 _Alice had Tara backed up against the wall, seductively thrusting against her. Tara knew she had a decision to make: either sleep with Alice or walk away. Tara hated that she was even thinking about it. She knew she wanted to change her old ways but it seemed easier said then done._

 _Tara always had a weakness for women though, and here was one practically throwing herself at her. Tara could feel the tightness in her jeans get more painful with each passing second._

 _Tara suddenly thought about Maggie who was at home, waiting on her call. Maggie who loved and trusted her with everything. Maggie was the one who Tara loved; she couldn't do this to her girlfriend. She couldn't betray Maggie in one of the worst ways possible. Tara knew that Maggie was the one who she would marry one day. She couldn't mess up the best relationship she ever had._

 _Tara shook her head, coming out of the trance that Alice had put her in. In that moment, she realized that Alice was on her knees, unbuckling her belt. Tara quickly stepped away, grabbing her toolbox and her plaid shirt._

 _"Look Alice, I can't do this to Maggie. If it was someone else, then I probably wouldn't think twice but Maggie is my everything. I love her more than anything and I can't betray her," Tara stammered as she quickly left the master bedroom._

 _Alice quickly put a robe on, following Tara down the stairs. She didn't understand why Tara seemed so upset. It's not like Tara had never cheated on a girlfriend before, it was kind of her thing._

 _"What's so special about Maggie? The old you wouldn't even think twice," Alice tried to stop Tara from leaving._

 _"Yeah, that was the old me. Maggie is the one for me. She is the only one for me. I don't want to be with anyone else but her. And if you're gonna have my kid, you need to respect that," Tara told Alice as she reached the door._

 _"Fine. Just be sure to go to my doctor's office sometime next week for the blood sample. I will let you know the results whenever they come in," Alice dejectedly said as Tara nodded in agreement._

 _Tara quickly threw her toolbox in the trunk and started the Camaro. She didn't want to go home and she felt like she couldn't call Maggie just yet._

 _So Tara decided to head to a local bar where she enjoyed hanging out with her military pals. Tara had a couple of drinks as she tried not to feel so guilty about what had just happened._

 _It's not like Tara knew what she was getting into when the evening started. And she hadn't been the one who started everything. Alice had come onto her, but Tara knew she should have left the second it started. Tara also felt guilty that she even contemplated sleeping with Alice. That was what bothered her the most._

 _Before, when Tara had stepped out of relationships, she didn't feel an ounce of guilt. Now she felt sick to her stomach with remorse. Tara knew she needed to tell Maggie everything that happened that evening, no matter how hard it would be. Tara could only hope that Maggie wouldn't be too broken hearted._

 _Sighing, she finished the rest of the whiskey drink with one gulp. She then paid her tab, before stepping out into the refreshing cool night air. Tara then started up the Camaro, heading to Maggie's house, knowing they needed to talk in person._

* * *

"So you didn't sleep with her?" Maggie asked in a quiet voice.

"No. Baby, I wouldn't do that to you," Tara lifted up Maggie's chin, guiding their lips together in a soft kiss.

"But she touched you?" Maggie tried not to think about someone else touching Tara, especially since Tara was hers. Maggie wanted to be the only one to touch Tara in that way.

"She was pretty much naked and thrusting against me," Tara admitted as Maggie cried a few more tears in frustration at the whole Alice situation. Tara felt awful about putting Maggie through all of this.

"I'm sorry about everything, Maggie. But I made myself clear that she can't do that anymore, especially if we are forced to co-parent," Tara apologized as best as she could. Maggie just held onto Tara tight as she cried some more tears into Tara's shirt.

"I hope the baby isn't yours. I really want to be the one who has your first born, not some hussy. I really hope it's not yours," Maggie admitted as Tara tried to soothe her girlfriend. Maggie wasn't sure what she would do if she ever met Alice. She would be sure to let the other woman know that Tara was off limits and she better respect that.

"I know, baby, but we'll see what happens. We find out in a couple of weeks, and hopefully it will be good news for us, but if it's mine I'll take responsibility," Tara sighed as she wiped away Maggie's tears.

"I know, because you're a good person like that," Maggie leaned up slightly to give Tara what was supposed to be a short kiss.

The kiss quickly became heated as emotions were let out between them, tongues dueling for control. Tara pushed Maggie up against the car, wanting her to know that she was in control. Maggie could feel how excited Tara was as she pinned her body against the metal of the car.

"There's something you need to know about me," Tara whispered in Maggie's ear, roughly ramming her hips into Maggie's.

"What's that?" Maggie moaned, finding it hard to think of coherent thoughts as Tara's dominating side came out.

"That I can be very rough. If you can't handle it, let me know but right now I'm gonna fuck you hard and fast against this car," Tara bit on Maggie's neck, leaving a little mark behind.

"Oh Tara..." Maggie moaned as Tara quickly pulled down Maggie's shorts and roughly turned her around. She suddenly felt a desperate need for Tara to take her. Maggie knew that Tara felt the same way as she felt her presence behind her.

Tara unbuckled her belt, and swiftly pushed her jeans down. She quickly bent Maggie over the hood of the car, giving no warning as she roughly penetrated Maggie, filling her with one thrust.

"Oh fuck, Tara..." Maggie cried out as Tara proceeded to thrust deep into her, fast and hard from behind, slightly pulling her hair. Maggie moaned each time Tara slammed into her without remorse or apology as Tara took possession of her. Pure carnal fucking was the only way to describe this experience. No tenderness or romance as Maggie gave her body to Tara.

Maggie could barely contain her screams of pleasure as Tara quickly and desperately brought her to the edge. Tara came as she felt Maggie tremble and convulse around her rigid cock, making sure she drove as deep as she could into Maggie's pussy.

Tara pumped a few more times as her cum filled up Maggie. Tara panted as she laid on top of Maggie, trying to compose herself. Maggie laid against the hood of the car, feeling Tara's cum drip out of her.

"Get in the car," Tara demanded as she slipped out and pulled her jeans up. They both quickly jumped into the car as Tara started the engine so they could have some music.

Soft music filled Maggie's ears as the low lights from the dashboard cast shadows over Tara's sharp features. Maggie looked up into Tara's eyes as she leaned close, brushing her lips lightly against Tara's.

Maggie moaned at the first taste of Tara, her body leaning as close as she could get with the console between them. Maggie felt her nipples harden as Tara's hands slid slowly up her arms. Maggie tilted her head to deepen their kiss as Tara's hands found their way into Maggie's soft brown hair.

Tara broke the kiss and leaned forward a bit to reach between her legs, moving the seat as far back as it would go. Maggie got the hint from the smile on Tara's face, climbing over the console. Her pussy was already throbbing and wet as she settled onto Tara's lap on the driver's side before resuming their kiss.

Maggie groaned into Tara's mouth as her pussy pressed against the length of Tara's already hard cock, waiting patiently behind the opening of her jeans. Maggie shifted her hips, pressing her pussy against the bulge that seemed to grow larger with each passing second.

Tara's hands moved to Maggie's shoulders pushing down the thin straps of her tank top, the cool air moving over her skin, making Maggie's nipples hard. Tara's mouth moved to nip at the tender skin at the base of Maggie's throat. Maggie ran her fingers through Tara's hair as she licked and teased the sensitive spot on Maggie's neck, both of them breathing heavy.

Tara dipped her head and captured one of Maggie's hard nipples between her teeth. Maggie gripped Tara's head tighter as she ran her tongue slowly around the areola then flicked it across the tip. Maggie's back arched, pushing more of her breast into Tara's mouth. Tara's other hand came up, cupping and squeezing as her mouth drew Maggie in slowly. Maggie braced her hands on the roof as Tara teased her, relentlessly. Maggie rocked her hips against Tara's hard cock, making her already wet pussy even wetter.

Tara's hands trailed up Maggie's thighs slowly, somehow getting her shorts out of the way. Tara leaned forward a bit, taking off the plaid shirt she was wearing, revealing the grey tank top underneath. Maggie immediately ran her hands up and down Tara's strong arms.

Tara's hands gripped Maggie's ass, pushing her hard against the rigid cock that strained against the jeans. Maggie brought her hands to Tara's head and lifted her face; kissing Tara as they ground against each other, dry humping in the small space. Maggie knew if they kept this up, she could come without Tara laying a finger on her, just from the rubbing of their bodies against one another.

But Maggie didn't want that, she needed Tara inside of her, again.

Maggie shifted slightly, sliding her hands between their bodies, gripping the top of Tara's jeans, tugging hard and slowly popping open the button, unzipping the zipper. Maggie looked up and smiled at Tara as her cock, hard and hot, popped out into Maggie's hand.

Maggie wrapped her hand around Tara's shaft and squeezed, sliding up and down as Tara's hands moved over Maggie's breasts. Maggie leaned closer and rubbed her clit against the head of Tara's cock, moaning into Tara's mouth as her body clenched in anticipation. Maggie trailed her hands up, running her fingertips over Tara's abs as she slipped them under Tara's shirt, feeling the heat that radiated from Tara's skin.

They moved together as Maggie's wetness coated Tara's cock, her clit throbbing as she bumped and ground it against the silky hardness of Tara's shaft. Maggie lifted off Tara, desperate to have Tara inside her as Tara's hands gripped her hips and she shifted, positioning Maggie over the tip.

The head of Tara's cock opened up Maggie's tight pussy. Maggie groaned as she sank down slowly, letting herself feel every inch as Tara slowly penetrated her. Maggie arched her back, bracing her hands on the roof of the car as her muscles gripped Tara tight. Maggie slowly started to roll her hips, sweet sensations coursing up and down her body as she moved up and down.

Maggie felt it coming, that telltale flutter in her lower belly and she moaned loud, speeding up. Maggie's pelvis came down against Tara's harder, the sounds of their skin slapping against each other filling the car as Maggie rode Tara harder and harder...reaching for that little taste of ecstasy.

Tara's hands never stopped. Teasing Maggie's nipples...cupping her breasts...and driving Maggie higher and higher. Tara slid one hand down over Maggie's hip as her mouth took the place of her hands on Maggie's breasts, fingers moving across Maggie's flat stomach to where they were joined.

Maggie felt her body shake as Tara's fingers started to stroke rhythmically over her hardened clit. Maggie gripped Tara's shoulders, slamming herself hard down on Tara's cock as her pussy clenched around the throbbing cock, gripping it tight. Maggie came in a rush of moisture, Tara's name a low moan on her lips.

"Yes baby, come for me," Tara breathed into Maggie's ear.

Tara took over the pace, her hands on Maggie's hips, gripping her tight as she pulled Maggie down hard against her. Maggie's body clamped around Tara as they moved together, their strokes becoming more desperate. Maggie felt a wave of pleasure come over her body again, gushing wetness coated Tara's cock as Tara fucked her harder and harder reaching for her own release.

Maggie leaned forward, pulling Tara hard against her heated body as her teeth bit into the soft skin of Tara's neck and shoulder. Maggie half whispered and half groaned into Tara's ear as her thrusts sped up, knowing it would set Tara off. "That's it baby...fuck me hard...fill me up...you feel so fucking good...I'm so hot and so wet...come inside me..."

Maggie squeezed tight around Tara's cock and kissed her hard, their teeth hitting as Maggie groaned into Tara's mouth, feeling herself come again. Maggie's words effected herself as much as Tara as she felt Tara's cock pulse and throb inside of her. Maggie captured Tara's groans and low grunts into her mouth as Tara emptied herself deep inside, her cum streaming all over the hot, tight pussy that convulsed around her.

Maggie collapsed against Tara's chest, her body felt like jello as she felt Tara's cock slowly soften and pull from her, their juices mixing and seeping from Maggie's body, coating the insides of her thighs.

Maggie's head snapped up when she noticed that the light from a flashlight was coming their way. She knew that it was probably her father just coming out to check on them, and make sure everything was alright.

"Shit!" They both cried out in unison as Maggie all but leaped from her position on Tara's lap and dove into the passenger seat as they hurried to straighten themselves out. Maggie couldn't find her shirt, grabbing Tara's forgotten plaid shirt, slipping it on and buttoning it as fast as she could. Tara quickly zipped up her jeans as Maggie slipped her shorts on. They had barely finished getting decent just before there was a light rap on the window. Tara was thankful that her windows were tinted.

Maggie couldn't help it and laughed quietly to herself as Tara lowered the fogged up glass, blinking into the bright flashlight that shined in her eyes. Hershel was standing by the window, knowing what the youngsters in the car had been up to as soon as the window rolled down with their disheveled appearance and their labored breathing.

"Is everythin' alright out here? Maggie wasn't in her room, and I saw the car out here. Just wanted to make sure y'all were alright. I guess I interrupted somethin'," Hershel couldn't help but laugh lightly at how embarrassed Tara looked.

"No...you didn't interrupt anything, sir. We were...just...talking," Tara tried to come up with a good lie as Maggie burst into laughter beside her in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You're lucky I like you, otherwise I would be greetin' you with a shotgun," Hershel had a knowing smile as Tara gulped at the thought of being chased around by a loaded rifle.

"We're fine, dad. We were just discussin' some things," Maggie said, hoping her face wasn't as flush as her body felt.

"Uh-huh, you both forget I was young once also. But both of y'all get in the house and get some rest. It's late," Hershel patted the roof of the car as the youngsters in the car nodded in agreement. Satisfied that the young couple would listen, Hershel gave them a last look before bidding them goodnight and heading back to bed.

Tara let her head hit the seat behind her, beyond embarrassed that her girlfriend's father had pretty caught them having sex in her car. Maggie was still laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"It's not funny! Your dad could have killed me just now!" Tara gave Maggie a stern look.

"Yeah, right. He likes you too much. Plus, my parents already know we're havin' sex. Annette had the talk with me earlier today, makin' sure we're usin' protection and all that," Maggie remembered the slightly awkward conversation she had with her stepmother.

"Really? But still...it's embarrassing to be caught by the parents. That happened a few times in high school and it's still mortifying," Tara commented as Maggie just gave her a playful giggle.

"Who caught you?" Maggie asked.

"My dad. That's when I got another talk and threats to not get anyone pregnant until I was at least 25," Tara laughed as Maggie just shook her head.

"Come on, let's get inside. I'm tired from all the orgasms you gave me," Maggie said as Tara gave her a cocky smile.

"You look really fuckin' hot in my shirt by the way. Ready for another round?" Tara joked as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"No...I'm sore. I'm cutting you off for the rest of the night," Maggie playfully said as she opened her door. Tara killed the engine, grabbing her overnight bag from the backseat, before locking her precious Camaro.

The young couple quietly entered the house, going up to Maggie's room being sure not to disturb any of the other sleeping occupants. Maggie made sure to lock her door so no one would walk in on them, especially since Beth sometimes had a bad habit of barging into her room looking for a shirt or hair brush in the morning rush.

Tara laid down on Maggie's bed, ready to get a few hours of sleep, when something on Maggie's night stand caught her interest. She picked up the book, looking it over.

"Are you seriously reading _50 Shades of Grey_?" Tara smirked, remembering when Alice used to excitedly read her excerpts from the book in question. Tara found the passages that were read to her interesting enough.

"It's alright. The guy seems like a total control freak though so I'm not so sure about him. But some parts are interesting. I'm reading it before I see the movie," Maggie admitted.

"Does it make you interested in bondage and the whole submissive/dominance thing?" Tara asked, her interest peaked. A few of her past girlfriends, Alice included, and a regular fuck buddy had been into the whole bondage, being totally dominated sex thing. Tara had no problem complying with their fantasies, realizing that she loved the feeling of having total control of someone else's body.

Maggie blushed, "It makes me curious about being tied up and givin' up all control. I'm not sure about the whole pain thing though."

"I'm sure we can try some stuff out and see what you're comfortable with. We can take that stuff slow though. We have plenty of time to explore all that," Tara said as Maggie laid down on the bed next to her.

"I like the sound of that. Wait...something tells me you have some experience with this stuff," Maggie snuggled into Tara, bringing the blanket up to cover them after she turned off the light.

"A couple of my exes were into being tied up and dominated. I'm not gonna lie, I liked the power I had over them. It was a fun time," Tara answered not sure how Maggie would react.

"You're not one of those secret sadists are you? You're not gonna try to whip me or anything are you?" Maggie asked in an amused tone.

Tara laughed, "Nah...that's not my thing. The most I'll do is spank you and bite you a few times."

"I can handle that. So you want to see the movie with me?" Maggie asked, hoping Tara would want to see the flick with her.

"Ummm...I don't know. Isn't it like a chick flick?" Tara asked. She wasn't a big fan of chick flicks because they always managed to remind her that she sucked in the romance department. Although, Tara was trying to be more romantic for Maggie since she knew her girlfriend loved to be romanced.

"From what my friend, Courtney, told me it was kinda like a soft porn on some parts. Also, the girl is supposedly gonna be naked a lot in it," Maggie knew that would get Tara's interest.

"Hmmm...a movie with a naked chick in it? Ok I can't turn that down. I'll watch it with you. Then when you get turned on from watching it, I'll be sure to show you my 50 shades," Tara joked as Maggie laughed.

"Go to sleep already, you big goofball," Maggie smirked against Tara as she snuggled deeper into Tara's body.

"I'm sorry for keeping you up so late with all the sex," Tara said as she wrapped her arms around Maggie's body.

"I'm definitely not complainin' besides my first two classes got cancelled tomorrow so I don't have to go in until around 11, so I get to sleep in some," Maggie yawned as she closed her eyes, ready to go to sleep.

"I'm also really sorry about the whole Alice thing," Tara still felt guilty about what had happened earlier that night. She vowed to make it up to Maggie somehow.

"You don't have to apologize. You didn't do anything...you walked away. Although, when I do meet Alice, I have some choice words for her if she doesn't back off. She needs to understand that you are mine and only mine," Maggie said as she felt Tara laugh against her.

"I love you so much," Maggie leaned up slightly, placing a soft kiss on Tara's lips.

"I love you too, baby," Tara sighed contently, knowing there was no where she'd rather be than in Maggie's bed holding her tight.

The two lovers fell asleep, forgetting about the world around them, focusing on the love that continued to grow between them. They both knew that they were somehow destined to be together and that their love could overcome any obstacle that crossed their way.

* * *

Early the next morning, Maggie was woken up by loud knocking on her door. She quickly got out of bed before the knocking could wake Tara up, who was sleeping soundly. Maggie opened her door, finding Beth standing in the doorway, waiting impatiently.

"Hey, can I borrow that one shirt?" Beth asked vaguely as she walked into Maggie's room.

"Yeah, borrow whatever you want. Just don't be too loud. Tara's asleep," Maggie nodded her head towards the sleeping Marine.

Beth laughed, "Daddy told us how he caught y'all last night. It was pretty funny. He was laughin' at how embarrassed Tara was."

Maggie groaned softly. Now her whole family knew what happened in the front seat of Tara's car. She wasn't sure if they would ever live that down.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to bring it up at y'all's wedding," Beth laughed as Maggie rolled her eyes.

Beth quietly went to Maggie's closet, rummaging around until she found the shirt she was looking for.

"Ok...I'll see you later. You better tell Tara she promised me a ride on her motorcycle today," Beth said as she headed downstairs, getting ready to leave for school.

Maggie closed her door, climbing back into the bed with Tara. Maggie looked at her phone seeing that she still had a couple of hours until she had to get up for class.

Maggie laid on her side as Tara grabbed her from behind, pulling their bodies close together. Maggie smirked when she felt Tara's morning wood poking her body.

"Mmm...it feels so great to wake up next to you," Tara mumbled sleepily, taking a sniff of Maggie's hair.

"I know...I could definitely get used to this," Maggie sighed with content as she turned to face Tara, placing a few soft kisses on her jawline.

Suddenly, Tara's phone started to ring. She turned over looking for her phone, which was yelling to be answered. Tara found her iPhone which had fallen onto the floor. She looked at it, seeing that Lilly was calling her. In the haze she had been in last night, Tara had forgotten to inform Lilly that she had stayed the night at Maggie's house.

"Hello," Tara answered, still half asleep.

"Tara Ranae Chambler! Where the hell are you? I swear to God if you slept with Alice, I'm going to march right over there and drag you out of that bed by your ear and kick your ass. How could you do that to Maggie?!" Lilly yelled into the phone causing Tara to hold the phone away from her ear.

"Woah...hold up Lilly! I'm at Maggie's house right now. I swear I didn't sleep with Alice!" Tara pleaded her case as Lilly calmed down.

"So you're with Maggie?" Lilly's voice went down a few notches.

"Yeah, I'm in Maggie's bed," Tara confirmed as Maggie laughed.

"Hi Lilly!" Maggie said into the phone so Tara's sister would know she was telling the truth.

Lilly heard Maggie's voice in the background, satisfied that Tara was telling the truth. "Ok...I'm glad you didn't do anything stupid. I'll see you later tonight then. Be good! Love you!" Lilly's tune changed drastically as Tara said her goodbyes.

"Jesus Christ, my sister must really like you to threaten my life," Tara laughed as she placed her phone on the night stand.

"Your sister loves me so that means you're stuck with me," Maggie smiled as she placed a few kisses on Tara's shoulder.

"I'm definitely ok with that," Tara grinned, jumping a bit when Maggie's body rubbed against her erection.

"You're still hard?" Maggie asked.

"Hell yeah...no Viagra needed. I'm ready to go at all times," Tara said with a cocky smile.

Maggie just shook her head, knowing that Tara took great pride in her sexual abilities. They stayed in bed for the next hour, just talking about whatever topics came to mind.

Afterwards, they both took a quick shower and had a fun lunch date at a local cafe before Tara drove Maggie to school.

Courtney was waiting for Maggie, obviously impressed when she showed up with Tara in tow. Maggie quickly introduced her girlfriend to her friend, before they had to head to class.

"I'll see you in less than two hours, and I'll have the motorcycle when I pick you up. I love you," Tara kissed Maggie, giving her a quick hug.

"I love you too. Be careful on the motorcycle," Maggie placed another kiss on Tara's lips, not wanting to leave her side.

Tara gave Maggie a quick smile and wink before she walked back to her car. Courtney smiled as a daydreaming grin crossed Maggie's face.

"Wow...she's hot! I would totally go lesbian for her. And she's a Marine and rides a motorcycle? Yeah, that is just triple hotness," Courtney laughed as Maggie just nodded her head in agreement.

"Tara's amazing. She's everythin' I could ever want and more," Maggie gushed as she and Courtney walked to their English class.

"She treats you right?" Courtney asked. She knew about the whole Mark debacle and what Maggie had put up with in the past. She didn't want her friend to go through that again.

"Tara would would never raise a hand to me. And she treats me like a queen," Maggie smiled.

"I heard she beat the shit out of Mark," Courtney laughed. Her father was a police officer so he told everyone what had happened the night Mark was found beaten to a pulp.

"Yeah, she did put a number on him. Hopefully, it makes Mark stay away," Maggie looked around her surroundings, half expecting to spot her ex somewhere.

"Well, Tara seems great. I'm so happy for you," Courtney wrapped her arm Maggie's shoulder as they continued to walk to class, trying not to be late.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tara drove her Camaro home, parking it in the garage. She quickly went into the apartment to get her motorcycle gear and to see if she had any mail.

All she had received in the mailbox was her phone bill, which she would make sure to pay later. Tara went to her closet, putting on her motorcycle gear. As she was checking herself out in the mirror, Tara suddenly remembered that she had that meeting at Fort Benning with Lieutenant Davis tomorrow afternoon.

Tara thought it was strange that Davis wanted to meet with her at an Army base, but she learned a long time ago to not question the higher ups. She checked her closet to make sure her military fatigues were in proper order. Knowing Davis, if there was anything out of place or too many wrinkles in Tara's clothes, he would make her drop and give him fifty. Sometimes a hundred if he felt like it. It kinda depended on what kind of mood the man was in.

Tara decided the fatigues looked good enough to pass Lieutenant Davis's inspection. Besides, the meeting sounded pretty important so she doubted Davis would be a hard ass like he usually was.

She made sure her fatigues would be ready for tomorrow morning, before deciding it was time to pick up Maggie from college. Tara quickly locked up the apartment, heading towards her precious motorcycle. She swiftly slipped on her gloves and helmet, the chopper rumbling to life. Tara revved the engine a few times before speeding off to get her girl.

Maggie was waiting for Tara, a huge smile crossed her face as she heard a motorcycle draw near. Tara parked along the sidewalk as Maggie walked towards her. Maggie had to control how turned on she was at seeing Tara on the motorcycle.

"Hey baby, I missed you," Tara said as she took off her helmet, leaning down to give Maggie a kiss.

"I'm pretty sure I missed you more," Maggie teased as Tara handed her the helmet and shrugged off the jacket.

"I highly doubt that but I will let you win this time," Tara watched as Maggie slipped on her gear, trying not to get too excited at how hot Maggie looked.

Maggie climbed on the motorcycle, holding Tara close to her body as the chopper roared to life. Tara took the long way to the Greene farmhouse, enjoying the feel of Maggie's arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

When they arrived home, Maggie was a bit disappointed that both her parents were home, since she wanted some alone time with Tara. Hershel and Annette invited the young couple into the kitchen for a quick afternoon snack as they talked.

Tara tried not to remember what happened the night before as she told Maggie's parents about her upcoming meeting at Fort Benning. Hershel was adamant that Tara tell him right away what the situation was when she found out.

Suddenly, Tara got a text message from Beth wanting to picked up from school so she could show off to all her friends.

"Yup, that sounds like Beth," Maggie laughed after Tara told her about the text.

"Well, guess I better head out to go get her. I'm gonna take her for a ride around town so it might be awhile until we get back," Tara told Maggie, hiding the fact that they were going to stop at a jewelry store so Tara could get Maggie something.

"Yeah, take your time and have fun. I know Beth will have a blast on the bike. Just drive safely," Maggie gave Tara a kiss goodbye, watching while Tara slipped on her safety gear.

"I love you," Tara said as she jumped on the chopper, starting it up.

"I love you too," Maggie replied as she watched Tara ride down the driveway and onto the street. She watched until Tara disappeared into the distance, already feeling like half of her heart was missing.

* * *

Tara showed up at Beth's high school, seeing a group of teenage girls in the front waiting for their rides. Tara pulled up to the group as Beth excitedly ran up to her, waiting until she turned off the motorcycle before giving her a big hug.

"Hey Beth, what's up?" Tara asked as she pulled off her helmet, handing it to Beth.

"Nothin' much...thank you for pickin' me up," Beth smiled as she slipped on the motorcycle jacket.

"No problem. Just be sure to give me directions to the jewelry store," Tara said as Beth nodded. Tara was completely unaware of the teenage girls who were staring at her in awe.

"Your sister's girlfriend is totally hot!" one of Beth's friends told her as Tara blushed.

"Hey! She's taken so back off, Melissa!" Beth laughed as Melissa simply shrugged as she checked out Tara.

"Uhh..thanks. You ready to go?" Tara wasn't sure she could take all the staring from the teeny boppers much longer.

"Yup!" Beth answered as she climbed onto the motorcycle, taking the seat behind Tara.

"Alright, just hold on tight. And don't make it weird," Tara teased as she started up the engine. Beth stuck her tongue out in response.

Tara waved goodbye to Beth's friends, before speeding down the road. She felt Beth's grip tighten as they drove down long country roads so Beth could enjoy the riding experience before finally heading into town to stop at the jewelry store.

"Holy shit! That was so awesome! The speed, the wind all around you! I'm gonna be pesterin' you all the time for rides now," Beth excitedly exclaimed as she jumped off the bike, taking off the helmet.

"It's awesome, huh? And whenever you want a ride just give me a call," Tara said as she held the door open for Beth as they both stepped into the jewelry store.

"Hello Beth, how's the family doin'?" an older, stocky friendly looking fellow from behind the counter greeted them.

"Hi Mr. Robertson. We're doin' great. My dad should be in here soon since my folks anniversary is comin' up," Beth said as Mr. Robertson smiled in reply.

He took a look at Tara before holding out his hand for a handshake, which Tara gladly reciprocated. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Daniel Robertson, pleased to meet you."

"Thank you, sir. I'm Tara Chambler," Tara introduced herself to the man in front of her, liking him instantly.

"Chambler? You must be the Marine that's sweet on Hershel's older daughter, huh? The one who really gave the Williams' boy a nasty beatin'. Half the town was happy when they heard the news. That boy would be walkin' around town like he owned the place," Daniel said as Tara felt her ego grow a bit more.

"Yeah, she's here to get somethin' for Maggie," Beth explained as Daniel nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'll leave you two be then. If you need anythin' just holler, I'll be in the back," Daniel said as he went into the back area, leaving Tara and Beth alone to look around.

The two looked around as Tara found a couple of pieces of jewelry that she thought would look beautiful on Maggie. She was trying to decided between the necklace and bracelet as Beth gave her some advice on what her sister would like most.

Tara stood at the counter, trying to make up her mind. She just wanted to make sure everything was perfect for Maggie. Also, if Tara had to go on another tour overseas, she wanted to make sure Maggie had something perfect to remember her by.

Beth watched with amusement as Tara tried to decide on what to get. She was sure that whatever Tara picked that Maggie would love. Tara, though, was striving for perfection, saying that Maggie only deserved the best.

'It's almost disgustingly cute how much Tara loves Maggie,' Beth thought to herself as she continued to watch Tara try to choose a piece of jewelry.

"You know there's somethin' else you could get Maggie also that she would love. It's somethin' that would keep her company if you have to leave and she would absolutely love it," Beth said, knowing her older sister would adore the gift in question.

A confused look came across Tara's face as she tried to figure out what Beth was taking about. Only one thing kept coming to mind though.

"A vibrator? I mean I guess I could get her one also. Although, I would be sure to get one that's smaller than me so there's no competition, if you know what I mean. And it might be kinda awkward if you went with me to a sex shop. You might find out stuff you don't want to know," Tara rambled on as Beth just shook her head in amusement.

"No! Not a sex toy. Get your mind out of the gutter, you perv," Beth giggled as she playfully punched Tara's shoulder.

"Well, from your descriptions that is what it sounded like," Tara defended herself.

"That's not what I'm talkin' about, but if you want to get her something like that, do it on your own time. But I was talkin' about a puppy!" Beth excitedly exclaimed as Tara thought it over in her head. A dog would be able to provide companionship to Maggie when Tara was gone overseas.

"Would your old man even allow that?" Tara asked as Beth nodded her head eagerly.

"We used to have a boxer named Molly but she died a few months ago. Maggie was devastated because Molly was her dog and always went wherever she did. Daddy has been talkin' about gettin' another dog but he's been too busy to look for one. Maggie would love you forever if you got her a puppy." Beth knew her older sister missed having a dog around the house, and she was ready for another one after grieving over Molly's passing.

"Why do I get the feelin' that you would love me also?" Tara smiled as Beth gave her a huge hug.

"Because I would! You would be the best sister-in-law ever if you got us a puppy," Beth proclaimed as she pulled out of their hug.

"And if you get us a puppy, I will send you the most kick ass care packages ever if you have to go on deployment. What do you guys like to get most while y'all are over there anyways?" Beth wondered out loud.

"Energy drinks. Lots of energy drinks. They come in handy when you have to be up for more than 48 hours straight," Tara remembered all the Monsters and Red Bulls she had engulfed while in the giant sandbox.

"I'll definitely remember that and send you tons of energy drinks," Beth promised as she raised her hand up for a fist bump which Tara gladly returned.

"Alright, I will look on Craigslist to see if anyone is selling boxer puppies. I will let you know what I find and we can go pick out a puppy. Don't let Maggie know though, I really want this to be a surprise. And I'm gonna ask your dad for permission tonight," Tara decided as Beth excitedly jumped up and down at the prospect of getting a puppy.

Tara went back to the task at hand, still determined to make sure she got Maggie the perfect gift. After a few more minutes of debating, Tara finally went with the silver necklace that had a small, diamond shaped pendant. She thought that it would look gorgeous on Maggie, and she couldn't wait to see her girlfriend wearing it.

"When are you gonna give it to her?" Beth asked, thinking Tara made the right choice.

"I'm not sure. I'll probably take Maggie out on a nice date. Or do something romantic for her. I know she likes to be romanced," Tara commented as she thought about how much Maggie loved it when she was romantic.

"You should take her out dancin'. Not the dirty kind either...the nice, slow romantic kind," Beth suggested as Tara thought it over.

After paying and saying goodbye to Daniel, Beth and Tara headed back to the farmhouse. Beth dared Tara to go super fast on the motorcycle, holding on tight as Tara took her up on that dare.

Finally, they made it back home in one piece, with Beth excitedly telling her family how much she loved the motorcycle.

Maggie couldn't contain her excitement as she laid eyes on Tara. She ran into Tara's arms, feeling like she hadn't seen her girlfriend in years, instead of just a couple of hours.

"I missed you so much. Take me for a ride later?" Maggie loved the closeness she felt when holding Tara close on the motorcycle.

"I missed you too, baby. And of course...I never turn down a chance to have a hot girl on my bike," Tara smiled as she leaned down slightly to give Maggie a kiss. Maggie felt herself practically melt into the kiss.

"Come on, we have an hour or so to kill before dinner and I'm done with all my homework. Let's just chill out in my room and watch Netflix or listen to music," Maggie said as she started to lead Tara to her room.

"So in other words, we're gonna make out for a little while," Tara laughed as Maggie gave her a seductive look.

"Ok, I'll be right up there in a minute. I just gotta talk to your dad real quick," Tara said as Maggie raised her eyebrow.

"Can I have your phone? You have the best music on there." Maggie asked as Tara handed her the iPhone.

"Don't keep me waitin' too long, Marine," Maggie seductively said as Tara got a big smile on her face.

Tara found Hershel in the kitchen and told him about the puppy idea that Beth had brought up. Annette and Hershel both thought it would be a great idea to get another dog. Hershel knew that Maggie would love to have another boxer around. Tara was happy that Maggie's parents were open to the idea, she would definitely start looking around for puppies when she got home later.

Tara ran up the stairs to Maggie's room, not wanting to keep her girl waiting too long. She found Maggie sprawled out on the bed, playing with the music on her phone. Tara thought Maggie looked absolutely gorgeous just lying there, not having a care in the world.

"You know for someone who hates chick flicks, you sure do have a lot of love songs," Maggie looked up as Tara laid down on the bed next to her.

"I admit I like a lot of cheesy love songs, but music is how I like to express my emotions. And when I was on deployment, I made sure to listen to my music whenever I could. It was my escape from all the death and carnage I witnessed," Tara admitted as Maggie cuddled into her, wanting to be close while her girlfriend talked about her time in Iraq.

"It's hard being out there. Some days are easy. Some days are just crazy and you don't know if you will be forced to take an innocent life or be fighting for your life. But I love what I do. I love following in my father's footsteps and making him proud. It's just hard being away from your family for so long. And now that you're in my life, I can only imagine how hard it's gonna be being thousands of miles from you," Tara started to pour her heart out as Maggie just stayed silent, listening while letting her fingertips run lightly over Tara's tattoos.

"I don't know what Davis will tell me tomorrow, but no matter what, I will come back to you. I know it will be hard for you to be here without me. I've seen so many relationships end because of the distance so if you want an out or if it becomes too much, just let me know and I will let you go. I just want you to be happy," Tara placed a small kiss on Maggie's head as she forced those words out of her mouth. Tara never wanted to lose Maggie, but if she couldn't handle the deployments then Maggie had the right to be happy even if it wasn't with her.

"I don't think I could even think about bein' in a world where you aren't mine. I promise I will be right here waitin' for you when you get back from wherever you go," Maggie promised as she looked into Tara's intense eyes, seeing nothing but unconditional love in them.

Tara leaned down to kiss Maggie's soft lips, letting all the emotions she was feeling out. Maggie wrapped her arms around Tara's neck, pulling her down so that not an inch of space was between their bodies. Their pulses raced as their eager tongues explored each other's mouths, tasting. Tara let her hands wander all over Maggie's body, feeling herself grow hard from all the sensations she is feeling.

Maggie let out a small moan as she felt Tara softly thrust against her, feeling how much Tara desired her. Maggie arched her body into the strong one on top of her as she felt Tara gently kiss her neck, finding the spot that drove her crazy.

Maggie grabbed Tara's head, colliding their lips together once again. Their breathing became heavy as they shared tender kisses, both of their bodies eagerly wanting more. Soft music playing in the background as they became so focused on each other, nothing else mattered except that sweet moment.

Suddenly, the young lovers were brought back to reality when the door to Maggie's room burst open, Beth absentmindedly stepping in.

"Hey guys...it's dinner time and -" Beth stopped in her tracks when she realized what was going on before she had interrupted.

"Whoops! My bad! I'm sorry!" Beth apologized as Tara rolled off of Maggie. She grabbed a pillow, trying to hide the hard-on that was raging in her jeans.

"It's ok...we were just talkin'," Maggie laughed as Beth gave her a 'whatever' look.

"Yeah sure...but dinner's ready so hurry down," Beth said as she walked out of the door.

"Thanks for being a cock block!" Tara yelled after Beth, still clutching the pillow close to her body.

"It's what I do best!" Beth joked back as Tara and Maggie shared a laugh together. Tara sat uncomfortably for a few minutes before her erection finally started to soften. Maggie read the most boring parts of her English book out loud to help the process go a little faster.

Finally, Tara was confident that nothing was showing through her jeans and she had calmed down enough to go downstairs. The young couple joined the rest of the family at the dining room table, where they conversed with everyone else. Shawn invited Tara to go play pool with him at the local bar that Friday night for a sorta guys night out, which she gladly accepted. Tara didn't like to brag, but she was pretty good at the game.

Tara was wishing that dinner would go by faster so her and Maggie could finish what they had started. Tara could feel the need for Maggie in her blood, and she knew that Maggie was desperate for her also. After a torturous wait, dinner was finally over as Maggie announced that her and Tara were going for a motorcycle joyride.

"Be careful you two," Annette said as she watched Maggie slip on Tara's motorcycle gear.

"We will, Mom," Maggie promised as Tara led her to motorcycle that was just waiting to be ridden.

Tara climbed on as Maggie jumped on behind her. Maggie wrapped her arms around Tara's waist, pulling her as close as possible as Tara started the engine. Maggie could already feel the vibrations from the bike ripple through her already excited body.

They waved goodbye to Maggie's family before Tara headed onto the road ahead of them. Maggie held Tara close, loving the feel of Tara's body next to hers. She was so turned on by Tara and the vibrations that coursed through her body, Maggie was afraid she would orgasm right then and there.

Tara drove with a purpose that evening, looking for a spot where they would be left alone and uninterrupted so she could finish what was started earlier in Maggie's room. Tara had this impeding need to make Maggie hers again, to make sure that Maggie knew who was in charge at this moment.

* * *

Tara finally found a spot that was secluded after searching for an hour, with nothing around them. The sky above them was starting to change to night as Tara parked the motorcycle. Without warning, she quickly took the helmet off of Maggie, tossing it aside as their lips collided together in need and lust.

Maggie's senses were going miles per minute as Tara roughly unzipped the safety jacket, shrugging it off Maggie's shoulders, letting it fall to the ground.

"You're all mine," Tara whispered in Maggie's ear, roughly biting on her earlobe.

"Yes...all yours...show me..." Maggie challenged as Tara let out a small growl in response.

Tara gripped Maggie's hips, turning her around, forcing her to lean over the motorcycle. Maggie felt her pulse quicken as Tara swiftly pulled down her jeans. She moaned as Tara thrusted against her, she can feel the huge bulge in Tara's jeans against her bare skin.

Just as Maggie is about to beg for Tara to take her, she hears the unzipping of jeans, feeling Tara's body right behind her. She can feel Tara's cock teasingly rubbing her wet pussy.

"This wasn't exactly what I had planned but it will work out better this way," Tara said while guiding her cock to Maggie's pussy.

Tara roughly penetrated Maggie, not giving her any time to adjust to her large size. The urgency between them is in the air as Tara thrusts into Maggie, filling her to the brim with every stroke.

Tara groaned against Maggie's ear, "You're a good girl aren't you? You love it when I fuck that pussy, don't you?"

"Yes!" Maggie moans, pushing her hips back to meet Tara's.

The world around Maggie disappears as Tara's thrusts grow in strength and power. Tara's fingers reach around, assaulting Maggie's clit and within seconds Maggie is crying out for ecstasy.

"Oh fuck...Tara!" Maggie cries out as her body is overloaded with pleasure. Tara's body is crushing Maggie's against the bike, making it hard for her to get a full breath into her lungs. The harder Tara thrusts, the more Maggie loses herself. Maggie starts to lose any remaining grasp on reality as Tara speeds up.

The only sounds that are heard are Tara's focused grunts and Maggie's incoherent moans. Maggie's wet body welcoming Tara's hard, thickness deeper and deeper. Maggie can't be sure but she thinks she's begging Tara to take her further, harder, faster, but that could be in her head.

Maggie can't hold back the scream that comes out as she comes with full force, her body shaking with pleasure as her pussy clamps down on Tara for dear life. Maggie can feel Tara convulse behind her as her orgasm takes over, filling her with stream after stream of hot cum until she is filled.

Tara catches her breath as she relaxed on Maggie for a couple of minutes before gently pulling out. Tara placed soft kisses on Maggie's neck, before pulling up her jeans and zipping them up.

Tara then lovingly helped Maggie get dressed, being sure to give her a kiss whenever she could in the process.

"I wasn't too rough was I?" Tara asked with concern. She had lost herself in the moment, and wasn't sure if she had hurt Maggie.

"It was a good kind of hurt," Maggie lazily yawned as she leaned against Tara's body, closing her eyes as she rested her head on Tara's shoulder.

Tara held her close for a few minutes before deciding they should head back since it was getting late.

"Hey baby, let's head back. I know you are sleepy and you need to get some rest," Tara said as Maggie reluctantly agreed.

The drive back was uneventful as Tara drove at a slower speed to keep Maggie with her longer. They finally arrived at Maggie's house as Maggie slowly took off the motorcycle gear, handing it to Tara.

Tara placed the gear on the bike before walking Maggie to her front door. Maggie wrapped her arms around Tara, not wanting to let go.

"I love you so much. You better tell me what the military wants as soon as you find out," Maggie said against Tara's shirt.

"I love you, too. Don't worry the first call I will make will be to you, I promise," Tara gently lifted Maggie's chin, guiding their lips together in a soft kiss.

"Get some sleep, baby. I'll see you tomorrow," Tara said as Maggie opened the door. She resisted the urge to pull Maggie close to her again, knowing it was late and her girl was tired.

Maggie gave her one more kiss before she disappeared inside the house. Tara made sure Maggie was safely inside before she threw on her gear and headed home. Tara spent that night dreaming about Maggie and the future that they would share together.

* * *

The next morning, Tara was up early, dressed in her military fatigues and ready for her meeting with Lieutenant Davis. After saying goodbye to Lilly and Meghan, Tara started her trip to Fort Benning, her Camaro going at a respectable speed. Last thing she needed was to get pulled over for speeding and become late. Davis would have her running ten miles if that happened.

Finally, Tara made it to her destination, showing her ID to the guard in front, who told her where to go. Tara parked her sports car, walking the rest of the way to the building where Davis was waiting. She finally found the building, knocking on the door number that was given to her.

"Step in!" a rough voice shouted from within. Tara smiled as she thought that Davis was still one and the same.

Tara opened the door and stepped into the temporary office that Davis was using. Once he caught sight of her, Davis smiled.

"Chambler! Good to see your stubborn ass again," the Lieutenant greeted her as he held his hand out for a handshake. Tara shook his hand before sitting down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Good to see you again, Lieutenant," Tara simply said as she took a look around the office which was nothing special.

"So I guess you're wonderin' why you're here," the Lieutenant cut to the chase, not wanting to waste either of their time.

"Yeah, I am," Tara was glad that Davis wasn't one for small talk or chit chat, he got right to the point.

"There's a new disease that seems to have popped up recently, and it's pretty fuckin' intense," Davis simply said, giving out no additional information.

"Like the whole Ebola scare that happened in Dallas a few months ago?" Tara asked as Davis shook his head.

"This new disease is ten times worse than Ebola. You and five other snipers have been hand selected by President Obama himself for an elite mission," Davis said in a serious voice, letting Tara know the gravity of the situation.

"What's the mission?" Tara wondered. She was surprised that the President had selected her for this mission.

"Your mission is to help eradicate this godforsaken disease before it spreads to the rest of the world and ends humanity as we know it. You ready?" Lieutenant Davis asked, knowing that Tara would be perfect for the job.

Tara nodded in response, leaning in closer as Davis began to explain the whole situation right from the beginning...

* * *

So it begins...we will see where the Marines end up sending Tara. And of course, it's my own take on how the whole walker apocalypse started. And Mark was mentioned again...wonder what he has been up to. I know last chapter upset a lot of people but hopefully y'all are happy once again! :)

Oh and I saw the 50 Shades movie last weekend and it was...interesting. I haven't read the books yet though. So maybe that will be on my to-do list...

But thank you all once again for all your lovely reviews. They really make my day and confirm that I have some of the best readers ever! :D


	9. Don't Cry

Don't Cry - Guns N' Roses

* * *

Tara sat across from Lieutenant Davis, waiting for him to continue on with his story and to reveal what her next mission would be. Davis sat, rubbing his chiseled chin, trying to decided how to go about what he needed to say. Finally, after being silent for a few minutes, he started the story.

"A few years ago, scientists working for the CDC in Los Angeles started workin' for the United States government to create an ultimate biological weapon for warfare. They worked on creatin' the ultimate virus that could bring a whole society to its knees in a matter of days. Bush and Clinton both were in support of developing this virus and Obama just rolled with it. It took years to develop, but the scientists finally got it right...or so they thought. We just needed some test subjects.

So the U.S. military took the virus and let it loose in the air over a small village in Afghanistan a few months ago. Problem is...it worked too well and had some side effects that no one anticipated. At first, we thought it was a fluke because once the test subjects breathed in the virus, nothing happened. But we decided to observe them over the last few months...that is when the trouble started," Davis paused for a bit to try to collect his thoughts, trying to tell his soldier what he had seen with his own eyes.

"So you guys just let loose a virus on a village of innocent people?" Tara asked, not sure she was morally sound with that.

"Well, we needed human test subjects and what better ones than the savages we're at war against?" Davis argued, knowing it didn't look good for the U.S. military to use innocent people for their biological warfare testing.

"Yeah but we're talkin' about innocent men, women, and children. Not the terrorists who are tryin' to kill us," Tara countered, knowing most of the people over there were peaceful since she had met a lot during her tours in Iraq.

"Well, what's done is done. Would you rather it be them or they attack your family with some kind of biological weapon? We need to protect our country at whatever cost. Now, let me tell the rest of the story, Marine," Davis said in a tone that told Tara that she was done arguing.

"Yes, Lieutenant," Tara simply said as she waited for Davis to continue.

"Anyways, we thought maybe it was a dud because nothing happened. No one got sick or died and life went on in the village. We were about to leave after observing for a couple of months or so and then it happened. One of the inhabitants, a man in his forties, had a heart attack and died. So the people prepared his body for burial when something happened.

As the man was laying on his burial rug, his body started to shake and move. The people were freakin' the fuck out, and then he opened his eyes. He sat up and it wasn't human whatever took over his body. He attacked people, biting their necks or just pulling flesh from their bones. It was a bloody scene.

We ran to the chaos, trying to put him down but it seemed like no matter how many bullets were fired into him, the bastard wouldn't go down. Finally, someone shot the bastard in the head and he went down and stayed down. We went to check the bodies of the victims...and they started moving. The ones that weren't torn apart became reanimated and started attacking my soldiers.

Then my soldiers came back to life as whatever those creatures were and started attacking my Marines. We lost about 30 men that day...of course, it was kept out of the media. The last thing we need is for a full out panic to happen here at home. The whole village soon became infected, and became crawling with creatures. I barely escaped with my life...me and ten other soldiers made it out of that godforsaken hellhole," Davis paused again as he observed the Marine in front of him, seeing her reaction to the news.

"Well, somehow it got out of control and now half of Afghanistan is infected with this virus, as in there are undead creatures walking about. We have the whole area quarantined and have kept this out of the news but it's gotten out of control. We have deducted that everyone in that country has breathed in the affected air. Hell, even I have breathed it in. It only gets deadly after you die...it makes you come back as a crazy fuckin' undead cannibal," the Lieutenant paused again to let the news sink in for Tara. She gave him a perplexed look, trying to decide if she really believed what he was saying. The whole thing sounded absurd to her.

"So you want me to believe that this virus makes us come back to life hungry for human flesh after we die? Are you serious? That sounds like some _Night of the Living Dead_ shit. Are you sure you aren't pullin' my leg, Lieutenant?" Tara asked, not sure what to make of the crazy story.

"If it was only that simple but I saw all of this with my own eyes while I was over there. Here look at this," Davis opened a few files on his computer, looking for a specific video to show Tara. He finally found it and turned the computer so the Marine could get a good look.

"This doesn't leave this office, you understand, Chambler? No one is to know about this. Not your family. Not your girlfriend. Or your side chick. No one. Clear?" Davis made himself clear as he prepared to press play on the video.

"Crystal clear, Lieutenant," Tara agreed.

Davis pressed the play button and Tara watched the computer screen in front of her. She watched as an Army soldier shot at two creatures who resembled humans but from their movements and sounds, it was clear that they were not ordinary people. The soldier screamed for help as he shot into the abdomens of the creatures, which did nothing to deter them from advancing onto the young soldier.

Before the soldier could get away both creatures pounced on him, ripping through his military gear as they feasted on his flesh, ripping it from the bone as blood splattered all over the ground beneath them. The young soldier screamed in pain and for mercy as the creatures ripped him apart until he finally died, his screams quieted forever.

Davis stopped the video as Tara sat shocked from what she had just seen on the screen. "We got into the habit of callin' them walkers or biters. We can only hope that this doesn't spread to the rest of the world. The government is working to make sure the whole country of Afghanistan is put into quarantine and no flights go or leave there. Of course, there have been a few instances here in the United States, nothing major but still troublesome," Davis was sure that Tara believed him now.

"Like what?" Tara asked, surprised this had been kept out of the media so long.

"In Los Angeles, a man was in a car accident and died. Well, that man was Alfred Jones, one of the developers of the virus. You can imagine the surprise of the police officers when old Alfie got up, hungry for human flesh. He attacked one police officer and the FBI showed up and put both of them down. They swept the whole incident under the rug. And in Miami, remember the guy who ate the face of another man? Both of them died and the media blamed it on bath salts?" Davis waited until Tara nodded before continuing.

"That was another incident also. We don't know how that man became infected. He wasn't a soldier, nor had he been to Afghanistan...we're still trying to figure out how he became infected but the FBI was able to keep the real reason out of the news," the Lieutenant informed the Marine in front of him.

"Also, have you heard in the news that Los Angeles has had a recent higher incidents of missing people? They are afraid that a serial killer is loose in the city," Davis asked as Tara nodded her head. She had seen that report on the morning news just a few hours ago.

"The missing are really people who had somehow become infected with the virus. One worked at the CDC were the virus was developed. He died from flu-like symptoms and ended up slaughtering his whole family while they slept. Others have been people who reported being bitten or somehow came in contact with the virus. They're missing alright..courtesy of the U.S. government. They were put to death to contain this disease...the fuckin' government is stopping at nothing to make sure it doesn't spread. So far, they have been able to keep it contained from the rest of the country and world. Lucky fuckers," Davis took a drink from the mug on his desk. Tara was sure she could smell the distinct scent of liquor coming from the cup in front of the Lieutenant.

"Ok...so the majority of this disease is out there in the Middle East. What am I and the other snipers supposed to do about it?" Tara wasn't sure what she could do to stop this virus in its tracks.

"You job will be to take out the rest of the walkers that are in Afghanistan before the whole goddamn country is overrun with them. We have soldiers there now taking them out but we need the precision shooting of you snipers to get the job done. We don't want any of those fuckers left. It should take about a year to a year and a half," Davis told Tara her mission as she felt her heart drop. That would be a long time away from Maggie, and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that.

"Wouldn't you need more than six snipers though? Why not send all of us and the Seals?" Tara pondered out loud to Davis who obviously wasn't expecting so many questions.

"There will be a couple of other teams there, but we can't send our whole fleet. We need to keep the loss of our elite soldiers as low as possible. That's why the best are going first to see what they can do. As you guys get slaughtered, more will be sent," Davis told Tara how it was, not sugarcoating any details.

"So I'm gonna get infected with this virus and possibly get torn apart by these things while I'm over there. Fan-fuckin'-tastic," Tara sarcastically said as the Lieutenant chuckled.

"That's pretty much it. We'll monitor you when you get back and see what the long term effects are on a living person. You will put on a special list so that when you die, the FBI will be informed immediately so they can make sure you don't turn into one of those creatures," Davis told her the government's plan if she was able to make it back home in one piece.

"If I die over there, what will you tell my family?" Tara asked.

"That you died in a roadside bomb. No questions asked. No media sniffing around. Just quick and to the point," Davis answered quickly.

"How are you guys able to to keep all this out of the media? Half of Afghanistan is in quarantine and nothing about it is on the news," Tara was amazed they had been able to keep this out of the news this long.

"Easy. Kill anyone who doesn't comply. Which you might have to do over there also. The government doesn't want a lick of this out to the public. Can you imagine the outrage and backlash the military and government would face if this got out? It would create uprises and anarchy," Davis rubbed his head, feeling a headache coming on.

"So when am I leaving?" Tara wanted to know the answer, hoping it wasn't too soon.

"One month. Two weeks actually since two weeks will be spent training in Virginia. So you have a couple of weeks with your family, be sure to get all your affairs in order because you might not come back from this tour," Davis said gravely, knowing what was at stake with this mission.

"Two weeks? That's it?" Tara hated knowing she only had two weeks left with Maggie before she was gone for over a year.

"You're lucky you get that. If I had my way, I would send you overseas right now but don't worry you will be generously compensated for this mission. And if you die, then your family will get the money and your benefits. Your life insurance policy will be doubled. You got a girl? She can get your benefits too if you give me the paperwork," Davis tried to make this process as painless as he could for Tara. He knew his soldiers' main worry was for their loved ones and how they would be taken care of if anything happened.

"We aren't married so I don't think Maggie could get any of my benefits," Tara responded.

"This is a special case so she can. The fuckin' President will make sure she does. He hand picked you after all, remember? If you kick the bucket, your family and girlfriend will be given your benefits. I promise you that," Davis promised as Tara nodded in agreement. She could work with that as long as Lilly and Maggie were taken care of.

"You've got any kids yet? I can make sure they get benefits also," Davis inquired as Tara thought of Alice for the first time.

"I might have one on the way by my ex-girlfriend. I don't know if it's mine yet. I'll find out in a couple of weeks," Tara let the Lieutenant know about her possible baby mama situation.

"Well, if it turns out to be yours then we can make sure they get what they need to get," Davis made a note about the possible baby.

"And one last thing. The scientists at the CDC want to study these creatures further. So you and the other snipers will escort four specimens to the CDC in Atlanta so they can be further understood. They have one specimen already, but need more. And there are some in Virginia but those will be used for the sniper training. That will be your first mission...get the four walkers and bring them back to the States," Davis sprung up the last bit of information as Tara looked at him, not sure what to think.

"Wait...so in a couple of weeks I'm gonna be face to face with those things?" Tara was both anxious and excited by the prospect.

"Yup. We need to make sure you can handle yourself in hand-to-hand combat against the walkers. We know you're already precise with a sniper rifle. So bring a knife if you want," Davis explained as Tara thought about which knife she would bring.

"And you want to bring more of those things into the States? What if they get loose? Why don't you use the infected people from Los Angeles for testing?" Tara asked, shocked that the government was even contemplating this move.

"Because they don't want to experiment on creatures that used to be United States citizens, something about some moral bullshit. They want towel heads for all their experiments. Personally, I don't give a damn where the creatures come from...a fuckin' walker is still a fuckin' walker no matter where it's from," Davis said with disdain.

"This doesn't feel right. To bring more into the country when we're tryin' to contain the disease that might already be in a major city," Tara told Davis her concerns, knowing it wouldn't change anything.

"Just follow orders, Chambler. I don't like it either but it's from the higher ups, and your job now. The Secretary of Defense thinks he's got this all figured out and his orders are not to be questioned," Davis said in a tone that shut down any arguments Tara had on the subject.

They sat in silence for a few seconds as Davis tried to remember if he forgot anything important. "You'll learn more about the disease and whatnot from the training you're gonna get in Virginia. Just remember head shot or some type of blunt force to the head is the only way to kill these fuckers. Understand, Chambler?"

"Yes, Lieutenant," Tara simply stated as Davis stood up, signaling the end of their meeting. Tara got up from her chair as Davis held his hand out for a handshake, which she returned.

"I'll see you in Virginia in a couple of weeks. You're doin' a great thing for your country, Chambler. Protectin' it and the ones that you love from this godforsaken virus. You're one of the best soldiers I have ever trained so make me proud out there. And remember...do not tell anyone what was said in this room," Davis patted Tara on the back as he led her to the door.

"When you get back you'll be honored by the President at the White House. That will look very good on your record. And if you die, your memory will be honored and you'll be buried with full honors," Davis said as Tara tried to decide if that was worth her life.

"And I talked to the Police Academy and your spot will be there when you get back," the Lieutenant reassured Tara as she gave him a small smile in appreciation.

"Remember Chambler, more than two shakes and you're playin' with it," Davis grinned as Tara laughed remembering how he ended every training session with that stupid saying.

They said their goodbyes before Tara found herself in the hallway alone. She was still trying to process what had been told and seen. Tara just knew she had a couple of weeks left before she was gone for over a year.

Tara walked to her car lost in her thoughts, watching as people walked by not knowing that there was a killer virus on the loose on the other side of the world. One that she would soon be infected with courtesy of the United States government.

She finally reached her Camaro, looking at the clock on the dash. Tara estimated that when she got back Maggie would be home from her classes so she decided to head to the Greene farmhouse. She figured Maggie would want to hear this kind of news in person.

Tara sighed to herself as she turned up the radio and raced to Maggie's house. The need to see her girl and make sure she was okay was first and foremost on her mind, as the image of the Army soldier being ripped into pieces burned into her memory.

* * *

Tara finally made it to the farmhouse after what seemed like an eternity. She was happy that Maggie's car was in the driveway as she parked behind it. She grabbed her overnight bag wanting to change out of her military clothes. Tara noticed that no one else seemed to be home except for maybe Beth. Tara let herself in after seeing the front door was unlocked. She would have to remind Maggie to keep it locked at all times in case Mark ever showed up again.

Fuck, Mark. What was she supposed to do when she would be away for so long. It would be only a matter of time until Mark heard the news. Who knew what he would try to do to Maggie, knowing that Tara was thousands of miles away. Tara decided getting the puppy would be good protection but she would ask some of her military buddies in the area to keep an eye on Mark.

The bastard would be crazy to try something since Tara knew her friends would beat him within an inch of his life. It made her feel a little better about the whole situation but she still wanted to be the one who protected Maggie.

Tara heard music coming from upstairs, smiling when she realized that Maggie was listening to Taylor Swift. It seemed like every girl Tara dated liked Taylor Swift, she could never escape the songs about breakups. At least there were a few good songs to pick from.

"Typical girl," Tara said to herself as she walked up the stairs, the music getting louder with each step she took.

Tara couldn't contain the smile that crossed her face as she took in the scene in front of her. Maggie was sitting on her bed, looking over some papers from school, singing "Style" without a care in the world, moving her upper body to the beat of the music. Tara allowed herself to lean against the doorway, making sure to etch this moment into her memory for all those cold, lonely nights in Afghanistan that faced her soon.

Maggie realized that she wasn't alone, turning towards the door, seeing Tara standing there with her arms crossed against her chest, dressed in her military fatigues, looking too hot for her own good. Maggie couldn't contain her excitement at seeing her girlfriend, jumping off the bed and bounding into Tara's strong arms.

Maggie wasted no time, leaning forward to give Tara a kiss that showed how much she had been missed. Tara gripped Maggie harder, pulling their bodies closer, loving the taste of Maggie, and wanting more.

Maggie pulled away from the kiss, placing her head on Tara's shoulder, letting her body relax into Tara's.

"This song reminds me of you for some reason so I like to listen to it a lot," Maggie admitted as she felt Tara chuckle against her.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not but I'll take it," Tara replied, making a mental note to herself to download that song onto her phone later.

Maggie pulled slightly out of Tara's arms, taking a couple of steps back so she could get a good look at Tara. "You look really hot by the way, soldier." Maggie checked out the Marine in front of her, letting her eyes go up and down Tara's body.

"Well, get a good look cuz I'm gonna change right now," Tara announced as she walked into the room, closing the door behind her. Maggie resumed her pervious position on the bed, gathering up all her papers so they were out of the way. Maggie watched intently as Tara took off her military fatigues and threw on her signature outfit, rolling up the sleeves of her plaid shirt until only the tattoos on her forearms showed, the muscles there standing out.

Tara smirked to herself when she realized how flushed Maggie looked. She would be sure to take care of that later, but first she had to tell Maggie that she would be leaving in two weeks. She hoped Maggie wouldn't take the news too hard.

Tara looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit, she did look good. Tara looked at the dog tags around her neck that used to fill her with a sense of pride. Right now though, they filled her with sadness, knowing that she would be away from Maggie for more than a year. A lot could happen in a year. Would Maggie still be hers when she came back? Tara didn't want to think of any other possibility. Plus, who knew if she would even return? The way Davis made it seem, she was dead as soon as her boots hit the sandy ground.

"What did your Lieutenant tell you?" Maggie asked, sensing a change of mood in the atmosphere.

Tara sighed as she sat down on the bed next to Maggie, taking her hand, feeling how soft Maggie's hand was. Tara licked her lips as she tried to find the right words to say.

"I got called on a mission, an important one. I was hand picked by the President for this mission. And I'm not gonna lie, it sounds very dangerous and I will be gone for a long time," Tara said as Maggie took in the news. She could feel her eyes start to get misty at the thought of Tara being away from her for God knew how long.

"How long will you be gone?" Maggie wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

"For about a year to a year and a half. Probably longer with how things look," Tara sighed as she looked at Maggie, seeing that she was trying to keep her composure.

"When do you have to leave?" Maggie dreaded this answer, knowing whatever Tara had to do sounded urgent and important, especially if the President was asking for her.

"Two weeks. I go to Virginia for a couple of weeks of training and then I ship out from there to Afghanistan," Tara told Maggie as she watched as tears readily fell from Maggie's eyes.

"Two weeks?! That's all I get before they take you away from me?" Maggie couldn't hold back the tears any longer as they fell down her face.

Tara wrapped her arms around Maggie as she felt her tears fall onto her shirt. She hated to see Maggie so broken, knowing she was inadvertently the cause of it. Tara wished she could tell Davis no, but the reality was she had no say in the matter. She had a job to do and she was going to make sure that it was done. Tara knew a lot was at stake with this tour, the fate of the world could be influenced with every move she made in Afghanistan.

Tara decided at that moment that when she came back from this tour and Maggie was still waiting for her, then she was going to ask Maggie to marry her. After she talked to Hershel about it and got his blessing first, of course.

"It'll be alright, babe. We can Skype on certain days and I'll call you whenever I can. I know it will be hard but I want you to keep your focus on school and your family. Before you know it, I'll be back home," Tara hoped that was a promise that she would be able to keep.

Maggie stayed silent, the only sounds she made were the whimpers and sniffles from her tears. Tara gently rock her back and forth, trying to comfort Maggie as best as she could.

"Remember, if you ever feel like it's too much and you can't handle it, then just tell me. I know it won't be easy for you to be here and always worrying about me. I just want you to be happy, babe. No matter what," Tara reminded Maggie that she was allowed to step away if it was too much to handle.

She felt Maggie's head shake against her. "No, I won't ever do that to you. You're the one for me, Tara. I know it." Maggie said between small sobs.

Tara held Maggie close, letting her cry as long as she needed to. Tara had to admit this was new territory for her also. She had never been in a relationship while on a deployment. Usually Tara didn't like to get things too complicated so she made sure she was single before she shipped out. Before, Tara only had to worry about her family while overseas, now she had to worry about her girlfriend also. And Maggie wasn't just some girl, she was everything to Tara. Tara had a feeling this tour was going to be a lot harder just knowing that Maggie was thousands of miles away.

Tara felt the box that contained the necklace she had gotten for Maggie in her pocket. Tara had wanted to be romantic and give the necklace to Maggie in a special way, but she figured now was the perfect time. Hopefully, it would cheer up Maggie just a little bit.

"Here, I have something for you...I just wanted to get you something so you know how special you are to me. Plus, it's something to remind you of me when I have to leave," Tara pulled the box out of her pocket much to Maggie's surprise.

Maggie watched as Tara opened the box and saw a beautiful silver necklace that had a diamond pendant that looked very expensive. "You got this for me?" Maggie asked as she felt some tears of joy.

"Yeah...well Beth helped me pick it out cuz I'm clueless when it comes to jewelry. But I thought it was beautiful, not as beautiful as you of course. It's just something to remind you that no matter where I'm at, I'll always be thinking about you. No matter how many miles separate us, you will always be my girl," Tara loved the smile that was on Maggie's face. Tara had to make sure this was actually reality, and not a dream. That the gorgeous woman that sat beside her was definitely all hers.

"You're such a romantic at heart. I love it!" Maggie said as she let her fingers graze the necklace.

"I try. You're the only girl I ever wanted to romance. You deserve the best so only the best for my girl," Tara smiled as she took the necklace out of the box and helped Maggie put it on. Tara had to contain her emotions as she took in the beauty beside her.

"What?" Maggie asked after a few seconds of being under Tara's intense stare.

"Nothin'...you're just so gorgeous. And I'm so lucky to have you in my life and I will do whatever I can to make sure you're happy. I also don't want to leave you..." Tara reached over to gently wipe Maggie's tears away.

"I promise to come back home to you," Tara whispered before she leaned over to kiss Maggie's soft lips, tasting the saltiness of her tears.

Maggie allowed herself to melt into the kiss, reaching behind Tara's head to pull her closer, her fingers running through Tara's dark brown hair. Maggie whimpered as she felt Tara's tongue slip into her mouth, wanting to taste her. Tara ran her hands down Maggie's body, letting her hands settle at Maggie's waist, pulling their bodies as close as possible. All the emotions they were feeling were released in this kiss, neither one wanting it to ever end.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door as they pulled away from each other. Tara groaned in frustration at the interruption, trying to come down from the haze her head was in. Maggie simply smiled at her before she got up to answer the door.

The door opened to reveal Beth standing in the doorway. She had just gotten home and wanted to know how the meeting with Tara's Lieutenant had gone. Beth was hoping that Tara wouldn't be going anywhere, although she knew that was probably just wishful thinking. Beth knew that Maggie would be devastated if Tara had to leave.

She took a look at Maggie and Tara, knowing that the news wasn't good. "Sorry...I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I just wanted to know if Tara was going on deployment again," Beth said softly as she saw her older sister start to cry again.

Beth immediately wrapped her arms around Maggie. She hated it whenever her older sister cried because usually she was always so happy. Beth noticed that Maggie was wearing the necklace that Tara had gotten for her, realizing that it was perfect for her sister.

"Yeah, I'm leaving in two weeks. I'm going to Afghanistan for over a year," Tara sighed as Beth didn't know how to handle the news. Tara was like an older sister to her, so knowing she would be in harm's way scared her. She knew Tara could handle herself over there but it was still scary.

Tara watched as both sisters started to cry. She simply wrapped her arms around both of them, trying to comfort them. Tara briefly wondered if they were both about to start their period since they were so emotional but chastised herself for thinking that. This was the first deployment they were going to experience after all. Each passing tour got easier to handle but the first was always the hardest. Tara was used to the routine by now, but she had been afraid the first time she was sent away from home. Now it was nothing to her, just trying to survive was the name of the game.

"Hey...it'll be alright. I will be back before you know it," Tara said as Beth gave her a fierce hug.

"You better come home. I'll kill you if you don't," Beth weakly threatened as Tara let out a small laugh.

"I promise...I will. Then I'll be back here to annoy you," Tara felt Beth's grip on her loosen a bit.

"I promise to send you lots of energy drinks," the teenager promised.

"Thanks cuz Lilly never sent enough. Sometimes that's the only thing that kept me going since we had to be up for days at a time," Tara remembered how on one mission she had been up for four days straight.

"We'll be sure to send lots of energy drinks," Maggie said as she watched the touching moment between her little sister and her girlfriend. She was glad that she wouldn't be the only missing Tara around there.

Beth left the young couple to themselves so she get some homework done before her parents got home from their friend's house. Plus, Beth had a study group later that evening at her friend's house so she had to prepare for that.

Tara and Maggie laid on the bed, cuddling together. The television was on but neither of them were paying any attention to what was playing. Tara closed her eyes as she savored having Maggie in her arms.

"Don't worry if anything happens to me over there, I'll make sure you're taken care of. My Lieutenant said you can receive some of my benefits and I'll be sure to make sure you're on my life insurance policy. And I want to make sure you're on my bank account just in case you need anything, like your car breaks down or something," Tara realized she had a lot to do in these two upcoming weeks to make sure everything was in order.

"You don't have to do all that," Maggie said against Tara's shirt.

"I know but I want to. I want to be sure that you'll be alright while I'm gone. It'll give me some peace of mind," Tara admitted as she felt Maggie smile against her.

"That reminds me...my breaks were making a weird noise. Can you check them tomorrow?" Maggie asked as Tara nodded.

"Of course, babe. If they need to be changed I can do that for you," Tara was looking forward to working on a car since it had been a while since she had the opportunity.

They laid in silence for a few minutes, until Tara had to break it. She sighed as she pulled out her iPhone. "I guess I'll let Alice know the news...she has to be kept up to date with stuff like this. I guess I'll go give my blood sample real quick tomorrow also." Tara sent Alice a text message as Maggie groaned at the mention of the other woman's name.

Maggie watched as Tara's phone lit up with a response. "Yeah, she's not too happy about it. I'll talk to her later about it." Tara put her phone back into her pocket as they heard Hershel and Annette arrive home.

The couple went downstairs where Tara broke the news to the older couple. Hershel wasn't too happy about Tara being gone for so long, knowing that Maggie would be affected but he knew it wasn't the soldier's fault. He would just have to watch out for his daughter and do whatever he could to make the time easier. Annette made a fuss over how Tara better be careful and be sure to eat so she wouldn't become skin and bones. Shawn joked that he would be sure to send Tara issues of Playboy which made them all laugh. Although, Maggie wasn't sure she wanted a centerfold hanging in Tara's bunk.

After a while, Tara decided she needed to head home to let Lilly know the news. Maggie didn't want to be away from her girlfriend just yet...she wanted to spend the night with Tara.

"Can I go with you?" Maggie asked, needing to be with Tara,

"Of course, babe. But don't you have class tomorrow?" Tara questioned.

"Yeah, but I will skip tomorrow. I just need to be with you tonight," Maggie gave Tara a look, letting her know that she needed this tonight.

"Sounds good, baby. You can go with me tomorrow when I have to give that blood sample and then I can fix your brakes," Tara made plans as Maggie packed an overnight bag.

"Alice isn't gonna be there, is she?" Maggie asked, not wanting to see the other woman who wouldn't leave her girlfriend alone.

"Nah, she shouldn't be. It will only take a few minutes," Tara said as they headed downstairs to leave. They said their goodbyes to the Greene family before they jumped into the Camaro, ready to spend some much needed time alone together.

* * *

Tara and Maggie arrived at the apartment a little past ten and were surprised when Lilly literally ran up to them as they walked through the door.

"What's wrong?" Tara asked, going into full protection mode.

"Oh nothin'...except your baby mama is here. She's in the living room and she won't leave until she talks to you. She was cryin' saying that you're leaving...and she won't listen to me. What's she talking about anyway?" Lilly let Tara know the situation that was waiting for her in the other room.

"I'm being sent to Afghanistan in a couple of weeks. I'll be gone for about a year or so," Tara quickly answered her sister.

"Another long deployment? They are gonna run you to the ground soon enough," Lilly answered as she gave Maggie a hug.

"Yeah but this one is a very important one. President Obama picked me and five other snipers to go on this mission so I better not screw it up," Tara tried to joke about her upcoming deployment but stopped when she saw that Lilly and Maggie weren't amused.

"Go handle the baby mama situation. And don't be loud, Meghan's asleep," Lilly pushed Tara towards the living room. When they were younger, Lilly was used to girls showing up at their doorstep in tears demanding to talk to Tara. So when Alice had shown up, it had been nothing to her. She did the routine...let her in and wait for Tara to get home and handle it.

Lilly led Maggie into the kitchen so they could be out of the way. She could see the jealously in Maggie's eyes. Lilly figured the younger woman had some choice words for Alice, especially after the little stunt Alice had tried to pull the other night. Lilly was just trying to avoid a fight happening in her home between Alice and Maggie.

Tara, meanwhile, walked into the living room, surprised when Alice threw herself into her arms. From the corner of her eye, Tara could see Maggie watching the scene unfold from the kitchen. If looks could kill, Alice would be dead on the spot with the look Maggie was giving her.

Tara gently pushed Alice away. "How do you know where I live?" Tara asked as Alice wiped some tears away.

"I've picked you up from here a couple of times. You never invited me in or anything. You're sister is nice by the way," Alice answered, a bit hurt that Tara had brought Maggie to the apartment but not her.

"Oh...sorry. I've dated so many women. I don't remember who knows where I live and who doesn't. But what do you need? I told you we could talk later about everything. I'm kinda busy right now," Tara didn't want to sound frustrated since Alice might be pregnant with her baby but she didn't need this right now.

"Yeah I can see that," Alice glared at Maggie, "I guess it's too much to comfort the woman who might be carrying your child."

"Come on, Alice, don't be like that," Tara tried to soothe her down a bit. She didn't want an angry pregnant woman on her hands.

"And there you go with that charming smile that breaks so many hearts," Alice snapped at Tara, forcing her to take a couple of steps back.

"Hey now! Where did that come from? I apologized for how we broke up. I'm sorry but are you just hormonal or something?" Tara blurted out before she could stop herself.

Lilly sucked in a breath, "Tara's in for it now."

Alice got a look on her face, "Well, excuse me for being scared cuz you decided to leave for a year. You won't even be here for the baby's birth or anything. Do you even care? Or will you be one of those deadbeats?"

"I do care. But so you think it's my idea to be thousands of miles from home? No...I got orders that I have to follow. It's not like I'm going over there to build sand castles for fun, Alice. I'm gonna be shot at, bombed at, possibly ripped apa-" Tara shut her mouth before she could reveal any information about the walkers.

"Anyways, I'm gonna be in a lot of danger. It's stressful enough without you coming at me like this. You're pregnant..I get it but we don't even know if it's mine yet so quit acting like it is until we know for sure. If it's mine I will make sure they get a share of my benefits, but quit acting like I asked for this cuz I didn't," Tara calmly gave her speech not wanting to make Alice cry.

"No, I get it. You have all the time in the world for your slut but not your kid. I get it," Alice got up to leave but Tara stopped her.

"Hey...you know it's not like that. Don't ever call Maggie that again, either," Tara let Alice know that she was serious.

"Whatever. Just hurry up and do the blood sample. I hope to God this kid isn't yours," Alice stomped out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

Tara walked sheepishly into the kitchen. She looked at the front door before looking at the two women who were seated at the table.

"Well, that went well. I'm sure it's mostly hormones. I'll try to talk to her later when she's calm and doesn't want to kill me," Tara said as she awkwardly stood there, shrugging her shoulders, hands in her pockets.

Maggie and Lilly couldn't contain the laughter that escaped them, seeing Tara just standing there awkwardly with an adorable look on her face.

"Yeah, that was smooth, Tara. I will admit she did go too far at the end there calling Maggie that. I was about to give her a piece of my mind," Lilly took a drink from her mug of coffee. She didn't understand how Alice thought she had the right to talk about Maggie like that.

"Sorry you had to witness that, babe," Tara apologized, hating that Maggie got dragged into this mess.

"It's ok...I know she doesn't like me. I definitely don't like her so the feeling is mutual. But I do have a few choice words for her if she says something about me again," Maggie answered, letting Tara know it wasn't her fault.

Lilly wrapped her arm around Maggie's shoulder. "She's a keeper, Tara. I can't wait until you are my official sister-in-law. I better be in the wedding."

"Of course, you'll be one of the first people we ask," Maggie said as Lilly beamed.

"Yeah, you chicks can plan the wedding. Just let me know where to be and the time. I'll get my own tux too," Tara wouldn't admit it out loud but she loved it when her and Maggie talked about the future together.

"The tux has to pass my approval by the way," Maggie announced as Tara and Lilly laughed.

The three of them stayed up for another hour or so just joking around and talking. Tara told Lilly how she had been hand picked for this upcoming deployment and mission. Lilly couldn't help but feel proud of her little sister. Tara's hard work, dedication, and skills were getting her noticed by the people in charge. She was sure it was only a matter of time before Tara got another promotion.

Finally, Lilly announced that she was going to bed, giving them both a kiss on the head goodnight.

"Don't be too loud," Lilly joked as she headed into her bedroom.

"We'll try to keep it down, but you know my skills always get 'em goin'," Tara winked at Maggie, sending shivers throughout her body.

"Ewww...too much information, Tara," Lilly yelled out of her door before closing it.

"Come on, babe. Let's go to bed," Tara helped Maggie out of her chair, her body already anticipating what was about to come. Tara needed to relieve all the stress that had built up in her body throughout that long day.

* * *

Tara pulled Maggie into her room, knowing they had both been waiting all day for this moment. She looked at Maggie who stood in the middle of the room giving her bedroom eyes. The necklace looked so beautiful against Maggie's perfect skin.

Tara knew when she had to leave she would miss Maggie's touch exponentially. It wasn't just the sex, but the connection they had each time they made love. Tara had never felt that before with anyone else, just with the girl who stood in front of her.

Tara closed the gap between them, feeling the desire take over her body as she leaned down slightly, taking Maggie's lips into her own. Their kiss grew intense as Tara let her hands roam down Maggie's body, letting her tongue push its way into Maggie's mouth.

Maggie moaned at the intrusion as she let her hands slip under Tara's shirt, feeling her skin burning hot with lust. Tara leaned back slightly, looking into Maggie's eyes, seeing her whole future in them.

"You're so beautiful," Tara whispered before she leaned in for another kiss, tasting the lips she loved so much.

She then grazed Maggie's neck with her lips causing Maggie to moan in pleasure. Tara kissed down Maggie's neck, reaching her collarbone.

Sliding her hands to the bottom of Maggie's shirt, Tara pulled it over her head quickly, only breaking contact with Maggie's skin for a moment before Tara returned her attention.

Tara kissed down between Maggie's breasts, sliding her hands along Maggie's sides. Tara quickly unhooked Maggie's bra, letting it slide off to join her shirt on the floor.

Tara gently pushed Maggie back, letting her fall back onto the bed before climbing on top of her. Tara gently settled her weight onto Maggie, being careful not to crush her too much.

Carefully, Tara's lips trailed between Maggie's breasts, under, and then up, taking Maggie's nipple into her mouth. Tara sucked on the peaked nipple, causing Maggie to moan out her name which was music to Tara's ears.

The feeling of Tara's warm lips around her breast made Maggie's back arch, pushing her breast farther into Tara's mouth, her head going back further into the pillows. She loved the feel of Tara on her skin, the comfort of Tara's bed under her, the smell of her sheets; Maggie was home, but still she wanted more.

As Tara moved to her other breast, Maggie's hands moved from Tara's hair to her shirt, pulling it up, desperate to feel Tara's bare skin on hers. Tara granted her request, lifting off her to help pull it off, the shirt joining the other clothes on the floor. Tara quickly returned her mouth to Maggie's skin, not wanting to waste a precious second.

Tara's stomach slid along Maggie's, her hands falling over Tara's shoulders to press Tara harder against her. The sweat from their bodies making it easier to slide against each other, both enjoying the friction their bodies created.

Tara kissed back up Maggie's chest, her neck, her ear, before returning to her lips as Tara's hand unbuttoned Maggie's jeans, unzipping, and then sliding them off her, dragging her panties with them. Maggie reached down to help Tara, to which Tara gladly kissed her harder.

Tara felt her way up Maggie's legs, her bare hip, and to her stomach. Maggie writhed against Tara, her body warm and pulsing. Tara ached to feel Maggie's naked skin against her own.

Maggie's hands were already unbuttoning Tara's jeans, desperate to get them off. Never breaking contact from Tara's lips, Maggie unzipped her jeans and began to pull them down. Tara helped, kicking off her jeans and boxers into the pile of clothes on the floor.

Kissing Maggie's neck, Tara slid on top of her, relishing the feel of Maggie's nakedness against her. Maggie moved her legs to draw Tara closer, feeling Tara's large cock throb against her thigh. She licked Tara's shoulder causing Tara to look down into her green eyes.

There was desire in Tara's intense eyes that made Maggie shiver with anticipation. Sliding her arms around Tara's neck, Maggie pulled Tara down to her, kissing her hard, settling Tara's body down against her own.

The thick hardness of Tara nudged against her, not yet entering, but feeling. The sensation made Maggie shiver, arching her back, sliding her breasts along Tara's chest.

Tara slid her cock against Maggie's wet pussy, from top to bottom, making Maggie's wetness coat her hardness. Maggie groaned, raising her hips up to meet Tara, wanting more.

Tara kissed Maggie again gently, hands full of her soft hair. Gently, Tara slid her length into Maggie, groaning in satisfaction when she was fully inside her. Maggie arched into Tara, eyes shut tight, savoring the feeling of Tara inside her, hot and throbbing.

Tara waited there for a moment, kissing Maggie, nuzzling her neck, before she carefully pulled out and slid back into Maggie's wet pussy.

Maggie groaned against Tara, kissing her neck and holding her close. Maggie's hands slipped into Tara's hair, pulling her head away and kissing her hard, giving Tara permission to go faster, harder.

Tara grinned, kissing Maggie back just as hard, then slammed into her, leaving her breathless. Maggie's hands gripped at Tara's shoulders, digging her fingernails into Tara's skin as she felt the hard cock fuck her relentlessly.

Tara nuzzled her face into Maggie's neck, lips against her skin as she slid into her over and over again, making Maggie groan and shake.

"Oh god...Tara...I love you so much," Maggie whispered as she held Tara tight.

"I love you too," Tara said against Maggie's skin, making her tremble.

Maggie met Tara's hips, often meeting her in half-thrust, making Tara push harder, pushing Maggie into the mattress and into the sheets. Tara's hands pulled at Maggie's hair, tangling it in her fists, pulling Maggie closer to her chest.

Sensing that she was close, but not wanting to deny Maggie her own pleasure, Tara leaned down and rolled them over so that Maggie was riding her hips. Tara loved the view she had when Maggie was riding on her cock, and controlling the tempo.

Maggie leaned back, head thrown back. Her hair was a tangled, but still gorgeous mess. Her hips moved against the body beneath her, rolling Tara inside her, tightening, and sliding. Tara's hands found Maggie's hips as she moved, gripping her hard.

Tara closed her eyes in pleasure, biting her lip. Maggie smiled when she saw the response that Tara was having to her body, feeling her confidence soar.

Opening her eyes, Tara's hands trailed up Maggie's back, making her shiver as Tara pulled Maggie down against her. Tara held Maggie's hips steady as she thrust up to meet her, creating a rhythm between their needful bodies.

Maggie groaned into Tara's ear, her hot breath urging Tara on. Tara thrust harder into her, feeling Maggie's pussy tighten, her hands gripping Tara's shoulders.

Tara knew Maggie was close to the edge, feeling her tremble slightly. Tara's fingers found Maggie's clit, rubbing it just the right way until Maggie hit the point of no return. Her body started to quake as Tara felt a gush of wetness coat her already slick cock, Maggie yelling out in pleasure.

Tara kept thrusting up into her, knowing Maggie was ready for another orgasm. Tara kept Maggie steady as the second continuous wave of pleasure hit throughout her body,

"Oh fuck...Tara...Tara..." Maggie cried out in ecstasy, her fingernails digging into Tara's shoulders.

Tara kept going, letting Maggie ride out the pleasures of her orgasms despite the need for her own release. Once she was sure Maggie was fully satisfied, Tara finally let herself go. With one final hard thrust, her cock exploded inside Maggie, releasing her seed deep inside.

As Tara came down from her high, her hands loosened their grip on Maggie. Maggie lowered her head to kiss Tara, whose eyes were still closed tight as she relished in the afterglow of her intense orgasm.

After a few minutes, Maggie slid off of Tara and they watched as some cum dripped out of Maggie. Satisfied beyond belief, Maggie settled beside Tara, her head on Tara's shoulder, and her arm draped across Tara's stomach.

Finally, when Tara gathered her thoughts, she turned to look at Maggie, who was still breathless and satisfied. Tara swore she had never seen anyone more beautiful than the woman who was in her bed.

Maggie smiled at Tara in absolute adoration, thankful to have Tara in her life. Tara reached over and brushed hair out of Maggie's eyes, kissing her gently, hands finding their way into Maggie's hair as Tara turned onto her side to face her.

Maggie's hand traced its way down Tara's jaw, and onto her arm, tracing the tattoos that she had come to memorize and love.

"I love you so much," Tara murmured as she pulled Maggie close.

Maggie whispered into Tara's skin, "I love you too. I'm gonna miss you so much."

"Shhh...let's not talk about that, baby. Let's just enjoy the moments we have together," Tara softly said, not wanting to be reminded that she would soon be forced to leave her love behind.

She felt Maggie sniffle against her, knowing that she was crying about her upcoming deployment. Tara gently wiped the tears away as she whispered comforting words to Maggie.

"Don't cry, baby. Everything will work out in the end. I will be back home," Tara said softly as Maggie continued to cry.

"Shhhh...you will always have me, babe. You're my everything...our love is so real," Tara continued to soothe Maggie as sobs trembled throughout her body.

Tara held Maggie close as she softly cried, wishing there was more she could do. Finally, after an hour or so of tears, Maggie fell silent. Tara could feel Maggie's hand slowly slide up and down her arm, so she wasn't asleep.

"Can you tell me about this mission you are goin' on?" Maggie asked lazily, trying to fight off the sleep that threatened to consume her.

"I can't, babe. And even if I could...it's probably best you don't know what I'm facing over there," Tara said as Maggie simply closed her eyes, offering no arguments.

Tara pulled the sheets up around them as Maggie nuzzled into her, never wanting to let go. Maggie loved the smell of Tara's skin on her, and relished the smell of Tara's sheets around her. Feeling a sense of comfort, she closed her eyes.

Maggie yawned sleepily, pulling Tara closer. Tara kissed the top of her head, settling Maggie against her. Tara knew she would do anything in the world for Maggie, even if it meant going half way around the world to stop a super virus from hitting the U.S. and possibly hurting the love of her life.

Tara looked down at Maggie who was sleeping peacefully against her. Tara didn't know how she managed to live her life without Maggie by her side. She never realized how lonely her life had been until Maggie came along and shown her what love was.

Tara pulled Maggie closer to her, unsure how she would survive over a year without her touch. Tara pushed all those thoughts out of her head as she settled into a restful sleep, holding Maggie protectively close throughout the night.

* * *

The next couple of days went by way too fast for Tara's liking. She made sure all of her affairs were in order by filling out the paperwork for Davis that granted Maggie access to her military benefits. She also made sure that Maggie was added to her bank account just in case.

Tara did the blood sample. She was dismayed to find out that she wouldn't know the results until she was in Virginia doing her training. Tara fixed the brakes on Maggie's car after insisting on paying for the parts herself. She didn't want Maggie to worry about anything so she made sure the car was in tip top shape.

On Friday night, she went out with Shawn to play some pool at the local bar. Tara could have sworn she had seen Mark there or someone who looked a lot like him. She immediately went on high alert, knowing that the bastard was probably out of the holding cell already. She had a bad feeling that Mark would find out she was gone and try to start something with Maggie.

As the days got closer to Tara leaving, Maggie became more nervous. She didn't know how she would function without Tara being around. She had become used to having her around all the time or calling her whenever she wanted to. Maggie tried to enjoy the time she had left with Tara, trying to keep her anxiousness out.

Tara and Beth found the perfect puppy for Maggie. Beth immediately fell in love with a brindle colored boxer as soon as she saw her. Tara had to admit the little pup was cute and full of energy, the perfect thing to keep Maggie's mind off of Tara being gone. They decided to name the puppy Harley after Tara's Harley Davidson motorcycle. Maggie was ecstatic when Tara presented her with Harley, falling in love instantly with the wrinkly faced pup.

Tara wished that time would stand still especially when Maggie was happy and smiling. But every click on the clock signaled that Tara's time would soon be up and she would be gone to a foreign land, uncertain if she would even return home. Tara had no idea how different the world would be in just a few short days, or that she would be fighting not only for her life but those of her loved ones. The clock just kept on ticking signaling that the end was near...

* * *

So we learned how the virus started according to my imagination. Hope that was satisfactory for ya'll. This was more of a filler chapter for the next one where walkers finally show up! I'm so excited to start writing it. Tara is so sweet to make sure Maggie is taken care of. But wait...Mark again?! Am I foreshadowing something involving him? Maybe...:) And damn Alice...lol.

But thank you to the anonymous reviewer who said I write good rough sex scenes. I try lol. I'm always shy when I write scenes like those. But so far no one has complained so I guess they are up to par. Don't worry more rough will be on the way in future chapters.

Dakota: This story won't end when the apocalypse hits. Soon we will see the other TWD characters when they arrive on the farm. I'm writing this as if Tara had been with Maggie from the beginning of the walker take over...what would be different, what would be the same. So hopefully you guys stick around for the ride.

Other guest: Rest assured...no love triangle between those three. Just the whole Shane/Lori/Rick drama.

As always thank you for the reviews! They always make my day, week, month, etc. You guys are amazin' and I try to reply to every review I get but just know y'all have a special place in my heart...no that wasn't creepy at all lol. You guys always make me feel better no matter what is goin' on in my life. Ok...enough mushiness. :)

Congrats to the U.S. for legalizing gay marriage in all 50 states! Anyone wanna get married? :D


	10. Here Without You

Here Without You - Three Doors Down

* * *

Tara laid down in her designated bunk, ready to get some much needed sleep. Her bunk mate, Jacob Henderson, was nice enough and she got along good with him. In fact, they had served together during Tara's first deployment so their friendship immediately started from where they left off.

When Tara first arrived in Virginia, she wasn't in much of a good mood. She had just left her heart in Georgia, climbed onto the military bus, and was now facing a life threatening virus which would probably get her killed. Henderson had showed her pictures of his wife and kids. Tara felt bad that he had to leave his family behind in Dallas to do this mission. Plus, there had been rumors among the selected snipers that a few cases had cropped up in the Dallas/Fort Worth area. Their higher ups were quick to squash any gossip, calling it nonsense.

Tara had been at the Marine Corps Base in Quantico, Virginia for about four days and so far she hadn't seen the walker that Lieutenant Davis had said would be here. So far, the Sergeant just made her practice her long range precision shooting, which she didn't need but she didn't argue. Everyday there were new reports on the news about missing people in various cities like Cleveland, Houston, San Francisco, and Phoenix. Tara wondered how much of this virus the government really had under control.

Tara's favorite time of day was at night when she was able to call Maggie and listen to her heavenly voice. They would usually talk on the phone for a couple of hours until Maggie had to reluctantly go to sleep. Tara would always promise that she would be home soon, not knowing if that was promise she would be able to keep.

That night, Tara laid in her bunk, just having gotten off the phone with Maggie when Henderson came into their designated quarters. He took a look at his friend who was just laying there looking at a photo of her girlfriend. Jake shook his head amused, he had never seen Tara so into one girl. The small television was on but Tara wasn't paying any attention to the screen.

"Come on, Chambler! Get out of this funk you're in. I miss my wife too but I still want to have some kind of fun before we're sent to the big fuckin' sandbox. Come with me to Reyes and Handler's quarters, they have some Jack Daniels and some rum. Let's get some drinks...live a little," Henderson shook Tara by the shoulder causing her to sit up.

"I don't know..." Tara started to say but was interrupted. She had received some other news that day and was still trying to process it.

"Come on...it'll get your mind off of everything at least for a little while," Henderson tried to motivate Tara to get up and join him.

"Man...my ex-girlfriend just told me that she's pregnant with my kid. I'm not sure if I believe her though. I'm gonna call the clinic tomorrow and see what the results are for myself. I really think she's lying to me," Tara revealed what else was on her mind as Jake just let out a breath.

"Why would she lie about something like that?" Henderson asked. He was glad he wasn't in Tara's shoes, it sounded very complicated.

"To trap me. She's not very happy that I have Maggie," Tara guessed, not knowing what Alice's true motives could be.

"Well, that sucks that you put your dick in crazy. Hopefully, you find out the truth. A kid is nothin' to joke about," Jake said.

"Tell me about it," Tara agreed as she let her head hit the wall behind her. Tara knew she needed to tell Maggie but she wanted to be sure.

"Let's go get wasted. Forget all about the crazy bitch and just have some fun," Jake flashed Tara a smile.

"I don't know, man." Tara resisted though having a few drinks was looking more and more like a good idea.

"Come on, man. Live a little. Just a few drinks with some good company before we're faced with those undead things. Plus, it will help all six of us get reacquainted with each other," Henderson argued his point to going out that night.

Tara couldn't argue with that. After they were dropped off in Afghanistan, it would just be the six of them. She knew they would have her back no matter what, but it didn't hurt to spend some time with the guys before shit hit the fan.

"Fine. I'll have a few drinks with you guys," Tara finally relented as she put the photo of Maggie in her shirt pocket, keeping it close to her heart.

"Come on, playa." Henderson joked as Tara just smiled as she got off the bed and followed him to the other quarters where the small party was happening.

Henderson banged on the door, which was promptly answered by a tall Hispanic man who had a wide grin on his face.

"Henderson! Chambler! Quė pasa, you fuckers! Come in!" Miguel Reyes stepped aside to let Tara and Jake into the room where three other men were sitting around watching a boxing match on the small television. Tara immediately recognized all of them since she had been deployed with all of the guys at one point or another.

"Wanna drink?" Robert Handler handed Tara a large bottle of Jack Daniels which she gladly took a long drink from. She nodded acknowledgement to the other two Marines in the room as she sat down on a vacant fold-up chair.

"So when you do you think we're gonna get to fight these fuckin' walkers?" Reyes asked the others as he sat down on one of the beds in the room.

"Soon I hope. I'm curious to see what those fucks can do," Tara answered.

"Rip your throat out is what they'll do," Henderson replied as a couple of the Marines murmured in agreement.

"Yeah the government created a shit storm and we get to clean it up," Robert sighed as he thought about the family he was leaving behind.

"Well, we have each other's backs. That's all that matters," Tara said as she took a drink of liquor.

"We should play a game while we're over there. See who kills the most and whoever wins gets a free night at a strip club. The losers pay for everythin'...drinks, chicks," Reyes suggested as the others looked apprehensive at the idea.

"I don't think my wife would like that," Henderson laughed as Robert nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...I think Maggie would kill me if I went to a strip club," Tara took another drink of whisky.

"Man...you guys killin' my game," Miguel lamented as he glanced at his comrades with a smile on his face.

"You tryin' to get game with a stripper?" Tara laughed as Reyes nodded.

"Fuck yeah! They are the wildest in bed! They'll do whatever you want," Miguel wiggled his eyebrows as Tara just shook her head at his antics.

The six Marines spent the next couple of hours just joking around and getting tipsy with liquor. Tara decided she had had enough, deciding to go back to her bunk and fall asleep. She didn't want to get wasted knowing that her Lieutenant would probably make her squad run ten miles if he even suspected that any of them had been drinking.

Tara stumbled into her bunk and sprawled out on her bed. She took the photo of Maggie out of her pocket, missing her girl more than anything. Tara closed her eyes as she remembered their last night together before she had to leave...

* * *

 _Tara and Maggie arrived at the apartment a few minutes before nine that night. Tara had spent the morning and afternoon with Lilly and Meghan before going over to the Greene farmhouse to spend time with Maggie's family._

 _The family gave Tara a little going away party which lasted a couple of hours. The seconds kept ticking away signaling the arrival of Tara's departure from her loved ones. Everyone was going to be at Fort Benning in the morning to say goodbye to Tara before she boarded the military bus to Virginia._

 _Finally, Tara and Maggie decided it was time to get going so they could spend some alone time together before being apart for over a year._

 _They quietly entered the apartment which was silent since Lilly and Meghan had gone to bed early. Everyone had to be up at five the next morning to leave to the military base._

 _The young couple walked to Tara's room, going in and quietly shutting the door. Tara looked at her clock, seeing that she only had about eight hours left with Maggie. She wanted to waste no time._

 _Tara could see the tears starting to mist in Maggie's eyes, a few stray ones falling down her cheek. Tara gently wiped away the tears._

 _"Hey...let's make the most of this night together. Let's not think about tomorrow. It's just me and you now," Tara whispered as Maggie nodded._

 _"I love you. I'm gonna miss you so much," Maggie said as she looked into Tara's eyes._

 _"I'm gonna miss you too, baby. I love you more than you'll ever know," Tara looked into Maggie's beautiful green eyes before leaning in for a sensual kiss._

 _Maggie's moist and supple lips tasted like heaven to Tara. Maggie wasted no time, letting her tongue slip into Tara's mouth. Tara could barely control herself as she tasted Maggie. She let her hands roam down Maggie's body, feeling her soft curves._

 _Tara watched as Maggie threw her shoes to one side and reached behind herself and pulled down the zipper for her dress. Maggie let the straps fall off her shoulders and the top half of her dress fell to her waist._

 _With a few quick and absurdly sexy movements of her hip, the dress fell to the floor. For a split second, Maggie stood there almost completely naked except for her black panties. Tara was standing by the door the whole time, watching the scene in front of her. Tara could barely contain her excitement as she watched Maggie._

 _Tara kept her eyes focused as Maggie laid on the bed in her panties, with one arm covering her breasts. She was just waiting for Tara to ravish her. The next few moments were a blur as Tara quickly discarded her clothes and climbed onto the bed with Maggie._

 _The first thing Tara did was gently pry Maggie's arm away from her chest so she could marvel at her breasts. Tara looked Maggie up and down, admiring her beautiful body being sure to memorize every curve._

 _Maggie stretched out across the bed, her breasts rising as she arched her back while a long slender leg brushed the side of Tara's body. Tara reached towards Maggie's hips, looping a finger around the waistband of her panties and pulled them down her legs, throwing them unceremoniously across the room. Tara sat there for a moment, utterly mesmerized by what was between Maggie's legs._

 _"Make love to me," Maggie said with lust in her voice, wanting this night to last forever._

 _Tara gave her an intense look that sent shivers down Maggie's spine. Tara placed her right hand on the inside of Maggie's thigh before slowly moving up. Tara felt Maggie's body shiver under her touch, knowing she wanted more and was ready._

 _Tara laid several fingers against Maggie's opening but didn't push inside. Maggie breathed in sharply and held her breath, anticipating Tara's next movement. Tara briefly ran her fingers through Maggie's neatly trimmed pubic hair before moving back to the warm pussy, that was begging for her touch. Tara slowly inserted two fingers into Maggie, feeling the wetness coat her fingers, making them slick. Maggie arched her head back and fell flat onto the mattress as Tara went to work._

 _Tara could feel the walls of Maggie's vagina tighten around her fingers. Tara marveled at how wet and tight Maggie felt. Tara worked both fingers in and out of Maggie, keeping up a nice rhythm as Maggie moved her hips. Maggie had her eyes shut, trying to breathe steadily the whole time as Tara touched her in ways only she could._

 _Tara wrapped her free arm around Maggie's waist, pulling her in close so she could take one of Maggie's nipple between her lips. Maggie moaned softly as Tara's tongue licked her stiff nipples which grew warm and supple in Tara's mouth. Tara elicited a gasp from between Maggie's lips as she began to suck on her nipples, moving from one to the other. The feel of Maggie's naked body against Tara's was indescribably amazing. Tara just wanted to hold Maggie's soft, smooth body and never let go._

 _The whole time, Tara continued to work her fingers inside of Maggie's excited pussy. Tara began to search inside of Maggie for that one area, that one spot that when stimulated always makes a girl cry out in pleasure. Maggie was a tight girl and she was squirming beneath Tara quite a lot._

 _Tara's fingers pumped in and out of her faster and faster, probing Maggie's insides. That act by itself made Maggie wetter and louder. But when Tara's fingers brushed against that particularly sensitive area on the roof of her vagina, she knew she had Maggie. With two fingers firmly planted at the spot, Tara began to firmly and quickly move her fingers inside of Maggie, making sure to stimulate the area as much as possible._

 _Maggie reacted slowly at first but then suddenly, she moved to close her legs. Tara moved to put the weight of her body against one leg and her free arm against the other. Tara pried open Maggie's legs until they were far apart and continued to assault Maggie's pussy with her fingers._

 _At last, Maggie cried out in pleasure. It was a sound of pure ecstasy. But it only lasted for a moment before Maggie went down to a persistent and pleasurable moaning. But Tara knew Maggie felt it, her pussy had suddenly become intensively wet causing Maggie to squirm almost violently beneath Tara._

 _Tara's fingers made a sloshing sound as they moved inside of Maggie, pumping back and forth while focusing on that one spot. Maggie's moans and the sounds of her juices squelching around inside of her filled the room._

 _Suddenly, Maggie shut her eyes tight and her body tensed up in Tara's arms. Tara could feel a fresh wave of moisture squirt out of Maggie, coating her fingers and causing it to dribble out of her pussy before seeping into the sheets below. All the while, the noises Maggie made could best be described as restrained ecstasy._

 _Tara could tell Maggie wanted nothing more than to scream out in pleasure but Lilly and Meghan were in the rooms next to theirs. Tara thought Maggie looked so beautiful in the throes of passion._

 _"That was amazing," Maggie gasped between breaths._

 _Tara slowly pulled her fingers out of Maggie, quickly licking the wetness off of her fingers. Tara loved how good Maggie tasted, the taste alone made her harder with anticipation. Maggie still had her eyes closed and had relaxed, seemingly oblivious to the fact she had only felt Tara's fingers. Tara was still extremely hard, waiting for her own release._

 _Tara leaned in and whispered into Maggie's ear. "I'm not done with you yet."_

 _Maggie opened her eyes, staring into Tara's intense brown ones. They didn't break eye contact as Maggie spread her legs open and Tara positioned herself between them._

 _Maggie pulled Tara's head down to hers and planted a soft, wet kiss on Tara's lips. Then Maggie moved her hands further down Tara's body, wrapping her fingers around Tara's extremely hard cock. Tara had to stop herself from almost cumming on Maggie's stomach right then and there; her touch felt that good._

 _Tara fought off the urge as Maggie guided the tip to her hot, wet pussy. She ran it up and down and teasingly pushed it just past the lips of her pussy but never entering her. Maggie's slender fingers kept casually stroking the length of Tara's penis; Tara needed to get inside of her immediately. The urge was all consuming, Tara's body on fire from the teasing._

Su _ddenly, they made eye contact again and once more, Tara was lost in those green eyes of Maggie's. Without even thinking, Tara lowered herself into Maggie, burying her cock all the way in. Maggie shut her eyes immediately and let out a low cry of pleasure._

 _Tara held herself there for several moments, perfectly locked in place between Maggie's legs. The walls of Maggie's pussy closed in tightly, but she was so wet inside there was barely any resistance. Tara pulled out and pushed back inside of Maggie, eliciting another cry of ecstasy. Another thrust and another cry of pleasure. Another thrust and another cry of bliss._

 _Tara supported herself on the bed with one hand, with the other, she roughly grabbed Maggie's left breast and squeezed it in her hand. Tara was beginning to move in and out of Maggie more quickly as Maggie's cries of pleasure began to blend together. Every motion inside of her was sheer pleasure._

 _Maggie laid there, keeping her legs open as wide as she could, allowing Tara maximum penetration. Every once in awhile, Tara would thrust into her just that little bit harder and each time that thrust was punctuated by a cry from Maggie that was much louder than the others. Tara's hands began to explore every corner of Maggie's body from her slender arms, her perky breasts, that beautiful long neck and that wonderfully tight ass. All the while, Tara continued to move in and out of her with long and pleasurable thrusts._

 _Maggie opened her eyes again and for a few moments, her cries subsided just a bit. Her brown hair was a tangled mess beneath her but Tara thought she looked absolutely stunning. Tara looked down at Maggie's chest to see her breasts bouncing wildly back and forth as she fucked her. Tara was moving her entire body with every thrust that penetrated her girlfriend. Maggie was clawing at the sheets with one hand while her other was pulled above her head and pushing against the headboard of the bed._

 _Eventually it became too much, Tara knew she wouldn't be able to last much longer. Tara made several final, rough thrusts inside of Maggie causing her to cry out louder than she had before. Tara could feel it all building up until finally, she couldn't hold it in any longer. With one final, hard and rough thrust into Maggie that shifted her entire body beneath Tara, she came inside of Maggie._

 _Tara felt the walls of Maggie's pussy convulse around her cock as Maggie had another intense orgasm. Maggie ran her nails down Tara's back as she cried out in pleasure. Tara felt her cock gush inside as it mixed with Maggie's juices. Tara all but collapsed on top of Maggie as her orgasm took all the energy from her body. Maggie's mouth was next to Tara's ear and she could hear every single heavy breath Maggie took._

 _Tara didn't know how long she remained on top of Maggie but eventually, she rolled to one side and they both laid side by side looking up at the ceiling. The ticking of the clock was a cruel reminder that their time together was coming to an end._

 _"I'm gonna miss you so much," Maggie whispered as she snuggled into Tara._

 _"I'm gonna miss you too, baby. But don't worry...I'll be home in no time. I'll always be thinking about you," Tara said as she some of Maggie's tears against her skin._

 _"It'll be ok...I'll always be with you one way or another," Tara tried to soothe Maggie's fears. The clock still ticking away the precious seconds._

 _"I love you," Maggie choked out as a sob._

 _"I love you more than anything," Tara placed a soft kiss on Maggie head._

 _"Let's just enjoy the night before tomorrow comes to take me away," Tara gently pushed Maggie so that she was underneath her again._

 _The young couple spent the rest of that night making love and remembering every second of their last night together. T_ _he clock continuing to tick away the seconds..._

* * *

Tara was roughly shaken from her good dream of that night with Maggie. Henderson was looking at her with a look she couldn't quite read. Tara could tell the man was shaken by something. She briefly wondered how much he had had to drink.

"What's wrong, Jake?" Tara shook her head, trying to wake up from her slumber still. She looked at the clock on the wall seeing that it was almost three in the morning.

Henderson opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out. Tara realized something was really wrong at the point. She shook his shoulders, hard.

"What's wrong, dude?" Tara went to open the door to get some help when Jake stopped her.

"Don't open that door!" Henderson jumped to stop Tara from opening the door. She gave him a confused look.

"You sure you're alright? How much did you drink?" she asked as Jake shook his head.

"Those undead things from the video that Davis showed us...they're here...they're out there. We were drinkin' and all of a sudden we heard all this commotion. One of those things was killing a Marine..ripping his stomach open. Then it went after someone else and bit them. Reyes shot the bastard but the other men turned into those creatures. And before we knew it there had to be like twenty of those things. I ran to come get you but they're attackin whatever they see in sight. I don't know where the rest of our squad went," Jake recalled the events that happened just a few minutes ago feeling like he was in a dream.

"That's not all," Henderson turned on the TV, the sound of the local news filling the room. "Those bastards have been lyin' to us. They didn't have shit under control," he said angrily as Tara looked at the screen.

"...we urge residents to stay in their homes as this strange epidemic takes place. Do not open your doors for anything. Stay off the streets...cities are crawling with these...I don't even know what to call them...monsters? Creatures? We have reports of these creatures in Dallas, Los Angeles, Atlanta, Boston, Vancouver, Seattle, Chicago, and the list is growing! The end of times is coming!" the overexcited news anchor announced as film from various cities filled the screen. The scenes showed walkers roaming around different cities, attacking whatever came into sight.

"Fuck! Atlanta? I need to get back to my family. I need to get back to my sister and Maggie," Tara cursed being in another state while her family could be danger.

"I need to get to my wife and kids in Dallas. I don't want to lose them," Henderson felt some tears escape his eyes at the thought of his family being torn apart by those vile creatures.

"Hey, man! You'll get to them. I'll get to my family and you'll get to yours. We just need to get the fuck out of here," Tara tried to keep Jake composed. This wasn't like being in Iraq, this was a whole other game of survival.

"We can take a couple of military Hummers. They're parked in the back behind the West Wing bunks. I doubt anyone will care if we take them in this panic," Henderson suggested as Tara nodded in agreement. They could hear the sound of gunfire and painful screams coming from behind their door.

"Davis keeps the keys in his temporary office. I'll go get the keys, some more weapons, and ammo while you secure the vehicles. Deal?" Tara told Henderson as she offered him a fist bump which he gladly gave back.

"Deal. Let's do this," Jake said as he got his automatic rifle ready. Tara took his lead, securing her weapons and making sure everything was loaded. She holstered her side arm and knife, before making sure her rifle was ready for the unknown waiting for them outside the door.

As the Marines were getting ready, quickly packing up their military backpacks, Tara could hear the news report saying that panic was being felt worldwide as the creatures made their appearance in London, Paris, Madrid, and other big cities overseas. Tara could only hope she wasn't too late for Lilly, Meghan, Maggie, and her family.

"Ready?" Jake asked as Tara nodded her head. She definitely wasn't expecting all this to happen when she went to bed just a few short hours earlier.

They went to the door, listening to the continuing gun shots and loud wails. Jake had his hand on the door, mentally preparing himself to open it. He gave Tara another look, both of them making eye contact, knowing this could be the last time they saw each other alive.

"Remember, head shot or some type of trauma to the head," Tara said as Jake solemnly nodded.

Jake took a deep breath. "May God be with us." He turned the knob, swinging the door open. Jake took off in one direction as Tara went off into the other.

Tara ran as fast as she could to Davis' temporary office which was a few blocks away from her quarters. Suddenly, a creature was standing in front of her, moving at a good speed towards her. Tara allowed herself to be in shock for a second at seeing a walker in front of her before reality set it. She raised her gun, shooting the creeper in the head, bringing it down forever.

Tara looked down at the body, seeing that its gray brain matter was seeping onto the pavement beneath it. From what the walker was wearing, Tara could see that it had been another Marine.

She let out a deep breath before moving on into the night. Chaos surrounded her on all sides with walkers attacking soldiers and soldiers fighting for their lives. Tara ran into a young Marine who was firing shot after shot into the body of an advancing walker. No matter how many bullets hit their mark, the walker kept upright, its teeth chopping, ready for flesh.

Tara took a shot, hitting it square in the head. The young Marine turned to see where the extra bullet had come from. He gave Tara a nod of thanks before running off before she could tell him that head shots brought them down.

She ran towards the Lieutenant's office, killing as many of those walkers as she could. Tara could see that no matter how many she shot down, there were five to replace the one taken out. Tara could only hope that Henderson was holding his own.

Tara stopped momentarily, seeing that the office was dead ahead. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see two walkers were practically on her. Tara hit one in the head with the butt of her rifle, causing it to fall to the ground before it could bite her arm. She dropped her rifle in the process, cursing to herself.

The other walker, this one a female, advanced towards her. Tara grabbed her knife, waiting for the creature to make a move. The walker grabbed for her, Tara responded by stabbing the knife through its eye. The movements of the walker stilled as the body went limp, falling to the floor. Tara retrieved her knife from the head of the creature, she quickly put her knife up. Adrenaline coursing through her body, Tara picked up her rifle and ran to the Lieutenant's office.

She was grateful when the door was unlocked. Tara ran into the dark room, the only light coming from a tiny television set on the corner of the desk.

"Chambler...you're still alive," Tara nearly jumped when she heard Davis' voice coming from behind the desk. She let her eyes adjust to the extra dark room, seeing that Davis was sitting in his chair. A bottle of some dark liquor and his pistol was on the desk.

"Yeah...I need to get back to my family. I need the keys to some Hummers," Tara told Davis as simply nodded.

"Where they at?" He asked as he opened his drawer, bringing out a few sets of keys. He threw them at Tara, who easily caught the keys.

"Atlanta," Tara said, not liking the look Davis gave her.

"Good luck, Chambler. You're goin' to need all the luck in the world. Atlanta is supposed to be especially crawlin' with those fuckin' creatures," Davis sighed as he unscrewed the top off of the liquor. He took a long drink, drinking almost a quarter of the bottle in one swig.

"Want some?" Davis offered. Tara was going to say no but thought better of it. She took the bottle, taking a drink almost as long as Davis'.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked her Lieutenant, fearing she already knew his answer.

"I'm gonna finish my bottle of liquor. Then I'm gonna blow my brains out. I'm partly the reason this whole damn thing happened. We just wanted a powerful weapon to protect our country. Plus, I don't have any family or a girl like you do. I have nothin'," Davis informed Tara with no emotion in his voice.

"You could come with me," Tara offered.

"Nah. I've made my decision, Chambler. You go find your family. I'm sure you will, you have that drive. You were always like a daughter I never had. I hope your folks are proud of you because I sure am," Davis rose from his chair to give Tara a quick hug.

"Thank you, sir," Tara simply said, not wanting to believe that this would be the last time she saw Davis alive.

"Good luck, Chambler. Take as many weapons as you need from the armory. The key is one of those that I gave you," Davis gave Tara a small smile as he took another drink.

"Thanks for everything, Lieutenant," Tara gave him one last look before opening the door, running back into danger. Tara ran to the armory, firing at every walker she encountered, hitting her mark every time.

She unlocked the door, almost tripping over herself in the rush to get in. Tara grabbed two duffel bags and quickly filled them up with rifles, handguns, and extra ammo that would last a while. Tara was sure that this would last her and Henderson for awhile. She knew Jake would be able to find more on his way to Dallas.

Tara threw both of the bags over her shoulder, getting used to the extra weight added to her body. She grabbed her handgun since she could only use one hand to fire a gun now. Tara took a deep breath as she kicked the door open, and ran out into the makeshift battlefield of humans and walkers.

She ran as fast as she could, dodging walkers and people. The only thing on Tara's mind was getting to her destination so she could get out of this hellhole and find her family. Buildings were on fire as chaos ran amuck around her. Soldiers were screaming as they were being ripped apart, gun shots rang out all around her.

Finally, Tara saw the Hummers that were parked in the back. She could see Henderson gunning down stray walkers that happened to wander by. Jake had a smile on his face as he caught sight of Tara as she ran up to him.

"Fuck...I thought you were a goner for sure," Henderson said as Tara dropped the duffel bags onto the floor. She reached into her pockets, pulling out the sets of keys.

"Here...try all of these," Tara tossed Jake a couple of the keys. They both tried the keys until they each found a Hummer that roared to life.

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways. Good luck, Chambler. Thanks for everything," Henderson wrapped his arms around Tara, giving her a big bear hug.

"Get to your wife and kids. Maybe we'll see each other again someday," Tara patted him on the back.

"I hope so," Jake said as he grabbed a duffel bag, tossing it into the passenger side of his Hummer. He climbed in, revving the engine a bit.

"Semper fi, Chambler!" Henderson yelled from the window as he started to drive out of the military base. Tara watched until she saw that he passed the gates in the front. She quickly grabbed her duffel bag, tossing it into the vehicle.

Tara climbed in, quickly putting the military vehicle in drive. It was about an eight to nine hour drive to Atlanta from her current destination. She knew it would probably take longer with everything that was going on. Tara could only hope that the highways weren't jam packed with people trying to flee infected cities. She just needed to get to her loved ones as fast as possible.

Tara drove out of the military base, running over a walker in the process. It gave her a small feeling of satisfaction though she knew she couldn't hit every walker she saw. If Tara did that, then the engine would probably become jammed up with walker guts.

Tara turned onto the highway, surprised that it wasn't full of cars just yet. She was sure that would change as morning arrived. Tara stepped on the gas, going a fast as she safety could. As she was driving, Tara suddenly remembered her phone in her pocket. She quickly fished it out, pressing the button to call Maggie. She needed to know that Maggie was okay and that she knew Tara was on her way to protect her from this nightmare. The phone line was dead, frustrated Tara threw the phone into the backseat.

Tara drove in silence for a few more minutes before trying the radio to see if there was any news on. She listened as a radio jockey excitedly told his listeners that there reports of the creatures in Mexico, Brazil, Ireland, and Germany. Newly infected cities included Sacramento, Richmond, Austin, Baton Rouge, and Las Vegas. He also told people to stay barricaded in their homes and that the government would send help.

Tara laughed to herself at that. She knew no help would coming for the people still stuck in the cities. The U.S. government had fucked up royally and humanity had paid the ultimate price. Tara decided she needed to get Lilly and Meghan first since they were the most vulnerable being so close to Atlanta. Then they could flee to the Greene farmhouse and Tara would have an easier time protecting everyone from monsters and strangers alike.

The sun started to rise as Tara passed a few abandoned cars on the highway. She saw a few walkers straggling around and she resisted the urge to shoot them. Tara knew she needed to conserve as much ammo as she could. Who knew how many walkers would be crawling around her apartment complex. Tara hoped Lilly could manage until she showed up. There were plenty of weapons at the house, but Lilly didn't know how to fire a gun. Tara decided that she would make sure Lilly, Maggie, and Beth knew how to operate a gun...it was a necessity now.

Tara looked at the fuel gauge knowing that there wasn't enough gasoline in the tank to get her home. She would have to find another vehicle or two on the way which would probably be easy with the amount of desolate cars she kept running into.

Tara kept her focus on driving, trying not to let her anxiousness get the best of her. She still had a long way to go before she got to Atlanta. She could only imagine how Jake was feeling since he had to travel all the way to Dallas. She was glad Atlanta was only a few hours away instead of a few days.

About halfway through the drive, Tara noticed that the gauge was getting close to empty. She cursed to herself and started to look for a replacement vehicle. She finally found a small truck that was on the side of the road. Tara parked the Hummer next to it, looking around to see if there were any stray walkers around. She observed three that were around the truck, walking mindlessly about. Tara lowered her passenger window, taking aim at all three of them, shooting them down one by one.

Seeing that all was clear now, Tara opened the truck door. Of course, no keys. That would have been too easy. Tara started to hot-wire the car, hoping that it would start easily. After a few unsuccessful attempts, the engine finally roared to life. Tara was glad to see the tank was almost full. She might be able to make it to the apartment with this truck after all.

She threw her duffle bag and backpack into the truck. Suddenly, she remembered her phone. Tara was pretty sure it was useless in this new world but it had pictures of Maggie and of them together. That's something she didn't want to lose.

Tara pulled out the photo of Maggie that she kept in her pocket. She looked at it momentarily wishing that Maggie was in her arms. She didn't even know if Maggie was safe at this point.

"Don't worry, Maggie. I'm almost there..." Tara said to no one in particular as she put the photo back into her pocket. She quickly climbed into her new truck and continued on her way. Tara stepped on the gas, the urge to make sure her family was alright consumed her body. She could only hope she would make it there in time.

* * *

Tara arrived in the Atlanta area around three that afternoon. She was glad the highway to get into the city was relatively empty. The highway leading out was jammed packed with cars though. She was going to have to find another way to Maggie's house.

As she drove down the deserted suburban streets, Tara could see walkers by the tens walking around with no regards. Some paid attention as her truck passed by. Some were too busy eating human flesh to pay the vehicle any mind.

Tara was amazed at what a few hours could do. If people were still around, they had barricaded themselves in their houses. If they hadn't done that, then they were either looting or walker chow. Tara passed an electronics store where a few burly men were breaking the window, intending to steal whatever was in there. Tara glared at them for a second as she passed by. She guessed a lot of looting was going on in the city now.

She was a few blocks away from her apartment when she heard a scream coming from an alley. Tara looked over and saw a young woman being held against a wall by three biker guys. A meek looking man was being restrained by another large biker guy.  
Tara already knew what that biker gang was planning on doing to that girl and she couldn't let that happen.

Tara immediately stopped the truck, grabbing her rifle, she stood at the entry way of the alley. The men hadn't noticed her as they were too busy talking about what they were going to do to the girl in front of them. Tara could feel her blood boil as she heard those bastards.

"Hey fuckers!" Tara yelled to get the bikers' attention. Everyone in the alley turned to look at her.

"Just keep walkin'. This doesn't concern you," one of gruff bikers holding the woman muttered.

"Yeah it does. I'm not gonna let you hurt these people," Tara glared at the four bikers in front of her.

"What are you gonna do about it?" A biker with an overgrown beard laughed as the others joined in. Tara could see the young woman was silently crying.

"I'm a trained elite Marine sniper. I could kill all four of y'all in less than five seconds. If you want to try me, keep doin' what you're doin'. If not, let them go and walk away...alive," Tara was satisfied as she saw the bikers became a bit unraveled.

One of them, the leader she guessed, became angry, glaring at her. "Fuck that. You just all talk! Get goin' you little punk."

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you," Tara said as she raised her rifle. Before anyone could react, Tara fired four bullets that hit their mark perfectly. All four bikers hit the ground with holes in their brains.

The young woman opened her eyes, looking at the lifeless bodies on the floor. She immediately ran to Tara giving her a huge hug.

"Thank you so much! You saved us!" the young woman exclaimed as the man who was being restrained joined them.

"Thank you so much! I'm Ben by the way and this is my girlfriend, Carrie. Thank you..." Ben gave Tara a hug as soon as Carrie had let go.

"No problem. I couldn't let them hurt you but you guys need to get out of the city. Go into the country, it's safer," Tara grabbed her handgun, handing it to Ben. He shook his head as he tried to refuse it.

"Take it. You will need it. Be careful. Come on," Tara found an abandoned car and hot-wired it for the couple.

"Take the car and the gun and get the hell out of this city. Don't look back," Tara instructed the young couple as they nodded.

"Thank you. We owe you our lives," Carrie said as Tara simply shrugged.

"Don't mention it. Just get out of here," Tara hit the roof of the car a couple of times as they drove away. Tara watched until they were out of view before running back to her truck. She was so close to her apartment now, just a few blocks away.

Finally, Tara arrived at the apartment which looked the same on the outside. She looked around and saw a few walkers creeping towards her.

"Fuckin' things," Tara muttered as she shot all of the creatures dead. She slung the duffel bag and backpack over her shoulder, pulling out her handgun, finger on the trigger as she opened the door to the building.

The hallways were dark as Tara slowly descended up the stairs to the fourth floor where her apartment was located. She kept an eye out for any movement, ready to shoot at anything that stood between her and her family. Protective mode was in full swing as her eyes looked all around as she reached their hallway.

Finally, Tara reached her door. She pulled out her keys, searching for her house one. Tara slowly opened the door, and entered the dark apartment. There were a few candles that were lit throughout the place but she couldn't see Lilly or Meghan anywhere.

Suddenly, Tara saw some movement from the corner of her eye. She barely had time to duck out of the way as a baseball bat came swinging towards her head. Tara cursed as she fell onto the floor.

"Lilly! It's me!" Tara said as Lilly knelt down beside her.

"Jesus Christ, Tara! You scared me! I thought you were one of those things. Oh my god! I'm so happy you're here. I thought maybe...well, it doesn't matter what I thought, you're alive and here," Lilly wrapped her arms around Tara as Meghan cautiously walked into the room. When she saw it was her Aunt Tara, she bounded into the room and joined in on the hug.

"Yeah, and I almost got my head bashed in," Tara said but she was happy to see that Lilly and Meghan were fine and healthy.

"How is it out there? It started in the city a few hours ago. The news said this disease was spreading. I saw someone get attacked and I knew I needed to get out of the streets. So Meghan and I have been here since. I really didn't think I would see you again, Tara," Lilly let some stray tears fall down her face.

"It just started at the military base this morning. Those bastards knew what was goin' on and didn't tell us. I should've been here before shit hit the fan," Tara said as she got up off the floor.

"We need to get out of the city. Right now the walkers are manageable but soon Atlanta will be crawlin' with them," Tara looked out the window, already seeing a couple of walkers in the street below.

"Walkers?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, that's what the military called them," Tara answered.

"You knew about them before all of this?" Lilly looked surprised as Tara simply nodded her head.

"That's why I was called for duty. They were running rampant Afghanistan after a failed biological weapon test. So I was going to go help exterminate all of the bastards. They were here in the U.S. but the government had it control or so we thought. Now it's pretty clear they didn't have shit under control," Tara said with some disdain in her voice.

They could hear gunshots and screams from outside. It was clear that total chaos was taking over the city and they needed to get out fast.

"Listen, we need to get out here. So pack up some clothes for you and Meghan. Pack up some non-perishable food items. We're going out to the country where it's safer," Tara directed as Lilly listened to her plan carefully.

"Where in the country?" Lilly asked although she already knew the answer.

"Maggie's farmhouse. I need to make sure her family is alright. I can protect everyone from there relatively easily since there should be fewer walkers around," Tara said as she walked to her room to pack up some clothes. Lilly took her lead, going to the closet to grab a couple of suitcases.

Tara opened her closet, throwing a few clothes into her backpack. She then grabbed her gym bag and went over to her gun safe. Tara punched the combination in, the door clicking open.

She quickly packed up her whole gun collection, knives, and ammunition into the gym bag. Tara hoped that all these weapons would last them awhile before she had to find more.

Tara looked around her room, seeing if there was anything she was forgetting. Her father's framed burial flag and picture on the wall caught her eye as she took it down and stuck it in her backpack.

Satisfied that she had everything she needed, Tara took her bags to the living room where Lilly and Meghan were waiting. Both of them looked scared about the journey ahead of them.

"We're gonna have to take the long way to the farmhouse. It will add a couple of hours to the drive but the highway is jam packed right now," Tara told them as she picked up a few of the bags.

"You guys stay here. I'm gonna go put these in the Camaro. I'll be right back," Tara promised as she slowly opened the door. She made sure nothing was in the hallway before stepping out and closing the door behind her.

Tara raised her handgun, ready for anything to pop out at her as she made her way to the garage. A smile crossed her face as she saw her Camaro sitting there, unharmed. She took a look at her prized motorcycle, feeling a bit disappointed that it would have to be left behind but Tara figured she could always get another one.

Tara quickly unlocked her car, throwing the bags into the trunk but making sure the duffel bags that contained the weapons stayed in the passenger seat where she had easy access to them. As Tara stepped back into the hallway leading back to her apartment, she heard a low groan. She turned to see a walker quickly advancing towards her, its jaw snapping, waiting for the taste of human flesh.

"Fuck you," Tara told the undead creature as she raised her gun firing a shot that hit its mark perfectly. The walker fell to the ground, no more noise or movements could be heard except for Tara's beating heart that was running on extra adrenaline.

She quickly made her way back to the apartment after making sure all the hallways and pathways to the garage were clear of walkers. Tara didn't want Lilly or Meghan to have to be faced with one while in the dark hallways.

Tara opened the door, finding Lilly with the baseball bat, ready for whatever came through the door. Lilly quickly lowered the bat as Tara raised her hands in surrender.

"I surrender," Tara said sarcastically with a small smile on her face.

"Sorry, I just wanted to be prepared in case something else came through the door," Lilly kept the bat at her side, deciding to take it along just in case.

"It's cool. We gotta protect each other now. I'm gonna teach you how to shoot a gun though. It's a must for survival now," Tara said as Lilly gave her an apprehensive look.

"I made sure the way to the garage was clear but just in case stay behind me. Here take this," Tara handed Lilly a small revolver.

"I can't shoot this," Lilly tried to refuse the gun.

"It's easy. The safety is off so don't point it at anyone. But you just pull the trigger. That's it...just in case there are more than one walker roaming the hallways. It has about six bullets so use them wisely," Tara quickly instructed her sister on how to use the small revolver. Lilly nodded that she understood Tara's directions.

"Ok...we're just going to the garage. It should be easy, but let's get moving. The longer we stay here, the more crazy this city will get," Tara quickly scooped Meghan into her arms.

Tara took a deep breath, one arm holding Meghan close, the other holding her gun steady. "Ready?"

Lilly nodded as she raised the revolver in front of her. The gun feeling foreign and heavy in her hands.

Tara pushed the door open, sticking her head out to see an empty, quiet hallway. She stepped out, waiting for Lilly to take her lead. Her sister quietly shut the door, staying close to her younger sister as they maneuvered down the dark pathway.

After a couple of tense minutes which were spent with Lilly nearly jumping out of her skin with every sound they heard, they finally made it to the garage area. Tara dared anything to get in their way, she was in full protection mode now.

The small family finally made it to the Camaro. Tara opened the passenger door and gently placed Meghan in the backseat.

"Get in the back with Meghan. I don't want her to see anything she shouldn't see. I might have to kill walkers and people to get us out of this city," Tara gave Lilly a serious look, telling her she meant business.

"People?" Lilly questioned.

Tara nodded as they climbed into the car. "There's no law and order anymore. No police. People are running amuck; looting and killing people at will. I had to kill a few guys on the way here cuz they were gonna rape a girl and do who knows what else with her. It's kill or be killed now," Tara said with no real emotion.

"You killed them? How many?" Lilly asked in complete shock.

"Four. It was nothin' to me. I just didn't want them to hurt that girl. And I gave them warnings but they didn't listen," Tara shrugged her shoulders as she started the sports car and pulled out into the street.

"Has being out in Iraq desensitized you that much?" Lilly questioned.

"Well, yeah I guess. The way I figured they were bad people and needed to be stopped. So I did what I had to do. Less people left to hurt you, Maggie and Beth," Tara paid attention to the road ahead of her, maneuvering around stalled cars.

"I hope they are alright," Lilly held Meghan close, thankful that all three of them were safe for now.

"I hope so too," Tara simply said as she shifted gears. She didn't know what she would do if Maggie had been hurt during this. Tara could only pray to a god she didn't believe in that she would make it there in time.

Lilly looked at the already desecrated city that was up in flames as they passed buildings that had broken windows and sidewalks that had dried blood. She saw bodies of walkers and humans alike that filled some of the streets. This definitely had to be the end of times.

"Things are never gonna be the same, are they?" Lilly asked as Tara looked at her through the rearview mirror.

"No...things definitely won't be," Tara said solemnly as she returned her attention to the road.

* * *

Maggie sighed sadly as she sat in the rocking chair on the front porch. It had been a few days since the start of the outbreak. Her father had shut off the television after trying to find a station that had some kind of signal. Last thing Maggie had seen on the screen was bulletins of city after city that had become infected. There was an all out panic as people tried to flee the urban areas.

They had encountered a couple of the creatures on their land, but they were few and far between. Unfortunately, the Greene family hadn't come out unscathed from this new epidemic. Her step-mother and brother had gotten bitten by their neighbor who had turned into one of those undead things.

They had turned into creatures themselves after a few minutes. Hershel's farm helper Otis and his wife, Patricia, came to stay with the Greene family, living in the guest house. Hershel and Otis had corralled the walker versions of Hershel's wife and son into the barn. Otis had managed to find other townspeople they knew and put them in the barn.

Maggie wasn't sure what her father was trying to accomplish by keeping those things in the barn. Maggie was sure that her mother and brother were gone forever. Hershel was besides himself with grief, hoping to keep his wife and son alive as long as he could. Even if they weren't in their human form anymore, he still loved them and couldn't lose them.

Beth and Maggie comforted each other over the deaths of their loved ones. Maggie thought about Tara often, not sure if she was even still alive. Maggie in her heart felt like Tara was still out there somewhere, but a part of her figured it was wishful thinking. Maggie had seen on the news that the military base where Tara had been was overrun with monsters.

When Maggie had seen that news report, she had ran to her room, needing to be alone. She cried for a few hours, her boxer puppy comforting her. Maggie reached down, touching the pendant of the necklace Tara had given her.

Beth tried to give Maggie a pep talk about how Tara was on her way to their house. That Tara wouldn't leave them unprotected in these troubled times. Maggie tried to force herself to believe that what her sister was saying was true. Maggie longed to be in Tara's arms and to see that adorable smile again. Maggie was sure she could survive the end of the world with Tara by her side.

As the days went by though, Maggie tried to face reality - that Tara was probably gone. She became depressed, losing someone else that she loved. Plus, Maggie was sure that Tara's family was gone also.

Hershel tried to keep his daughter's spirits up, telling her that Tara was probably on her way. That she was tough and she wouldn't leave Maggie to fend for herself. Hershel was hoping that Tara would show up eventually. He needed her around to help protect his daughters, especially if Mark came sniffing around. Otis was good to have around but he doubted the man would do what was needed to be done to keep his girls safe. Maggie and Beth were all that Hershel had left, and he would stop at nothing to protect them.

Hershel stepped onto the porch, watching as Maggie sat on the rocking chair, looking out onto the long driveway. Waiting for that familiar black Camaro to race up the dirt road. He sighed as he took in his older daughter's appearance. She hadn't eaten or slept much the past couple of days. Maggie spent most of her time on the porch just waiting for her knight in shining armor to arrive.

"She'll be here," Hershel simply said as Maggie nodded in silent agreement.

"I know she will be," Maggie tried to convince herself, knowing the odds were against Tara.

Hershel took another look at his sorrowful daughter before heading back into the house. Beth walked out the door, sitting in the chair next to her sister. The boxer puppy laid lazily between them without a care in the world. Beth reached down to pet Harley's soft coat.

The sisters sat in silence. Beth was not sure what else she could say to make Maggie feel better. She watched as Maggie absentmindedly played with the pendant on her necklace, her eyes on the road.

"Tara will be here. I know she's out there somewhere. It's just a matter of time," Maggie said softly to no one in particular.

"I know," Beth simply said as she watched Otis out in the distance. He was busy checking one of the wells to make sure it was in working order.

Suddenly, they heard a vehicle racing their way. Maggie felt her heart stop as she jumped up, praying that it was Tara's Camaro. Harley barked at the strange vehicle as it came closer to the house.

Maggie felt her heart drop as she realized a blue truck was driving up the driveway. Beth called for Hershel and Otis as Maggie felt fear take over her body. She was pretty sure Mark was in the truck that had become familiar to her.

The truck parked behind Maggie's car as Mark climbed out of the front seat. He had a look of determination on his face as he made eye contact with Maggie. Mark gave her a smug smile of contempt as Hershel and Otis rushed to the front, both with rifles in their hands.

"Take another step and I'll shoot you," Hershel threatened as he raised his gun in Mark's direction.

"You don't have it in you, old man. And I see that Marine isn't around anymore, such a shame. Police are nothin' now. It's pretty much take whatever you want," Mark smiled showing his teeth like lion seeing prey.

"What do you want?" Otis asked, his finger on the trigger.

"You know. Maggie," Mark simply said.

"No way in hell are you getting her," Hershel muttered as Mark just laughed.

"If you don't hand her over, I'll kill your whole family. I'll give you awhile to think about it before I come back with reinforcements. It will be when you least expect it. I'll see y'all later," Mark gave a sinister laugh as he walked back to his truck.

He gave the family one last look before he climbed into his truck and took off. Maggie couldn't believe what Mark was demanding. She looked at her father who was seething with anger. Maggie knew the only person who could really take on Mark was Tara. She could only hope that Tara arrived before Mark came back for his prize.

* * *

Where's Tara? She should have been there by now...right? What's taking so long? And Mark? Wtf? Will Tara make it in time?

As always thanks for all the reviews! You guys always make my day! I hope you all had a great week. Mine was a lot better than last week. :D

Random guest: thanks for always reviewing like every chapter of my stories. *fistbump* :D

Gabriela: thank you for all the compliments! I'm glad you like my imagination so much. It's the only one I have haha. :P hope you liked this chapter.

Just a fan: nope! I'm very inexperienced in that department...I just have a good, detailed imagination lol.


	11. Livin' On the Edge

Livin' On the Edge - Aerosmith

* * *

Tara kicked the flat tire on her Camaro in frustration. She knew they were wasting time just sitting there but she needed to think. She took a deep breath and tried to clear her head. They could walk until they found another vehicle but who knew when that would happen. Tara and her family were on the backroads and so far they had not passed any vehicles. Just an old barn that looked abandoned.

Tara had already wasted precious hours when she had accidentally hit a walker that had unexpectedly been on the road. The damn thing's guts had somehow clogged up her engine so Tara had to spend a couple of hours clearing out all the flesh while keeping a close eye on Lilly and Meghan.

She really didn't want her older sister and niece to walk on this road where anything could happen but there seemed like no other option. Plus, this would add days to their trip since they would need to stop for rest breaks. Tara didn't need any kind of rest, this was a scenario she was trained for but she knew Lilly and Meghan couldn't walk days on end without stopping.

Tara hated that she was going to have to leave behind her beloved Camaro. First, her motorcycle, and now her precious sports car but with any luck she could somehow find another car. Tara made a plan to stop at every house they encountered and secure a vehicle of some sorts.

She also had a feeling that they needed to get to Maggie's house as soon as they could. Tara just had a feeling that Maggie and her family were in some kind of danger. Tara knew that Mark could still be alive, and this would be an opportune time for him to get his revenge. This just made her more determined to find another car.

"So what's the verdict?" Lilly stood next to Tara looking at the disabled car in front of them.

"Looks like we don't have any other choice but to walk until we get another vehicle. Hopefully, another sports car or a truck," Tara kept an eye on Meghan who was playing with her doll a few feet from them.

"Well, let's get going shall we?" Lilly opened the door to the car, slinging her bag over her shoulder. Tara took her lead, throwing her backpack on and then making sure the bags that were full of weapons were secure on her back.

"You sure you can carry all that?" Lilly asked as she swung her baseball bat lazily back and forth.

"Yeah, this is nothin'. I used to have carry a lot more in Iraq so I'll be good," Tara took one last look at her precious car. Another connection to her beloved father was gone and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Come on, Tara. We'll find something else. Let's get going," Lilly gently led Tara away from the car.

Tara sighed as she left her car behind and faced whatever new beginnings were waiting for her. The three walked in silence for a few minutes. Meghan would stop every few minutes to pick a flower or two. Tara was glad that it wasn't super hot, and air around them felt comfortable. The trees' leaves were swaying gently in the cool breeze.

The wilderness around them was serene with the noises of birds calling and squawking in the trees above. Tara realized the scenery almost made her forget that she was in the middle of an apocalypse filled with cannibalistic creatures vying for their flesh. Tara made sure her automatic rifle was ready for anything that decided to threaten her family - walker or human.

Lilly looked at Tara, seeing that the rifle was ready for fire. Lilly knew her little sister had seen a lot happen at that military base. She had tried to get Tara to talk about it, but so far she kept a tight lip on what she had experienced. Lilly only hoped that whatever Tara had witnessed didn't make her post traumatic stress disorder any worse. Lilly knew that the only thoughts in Tara's mind right now were of Maggie.

"Maggie's gonna be alright. We'll get there and she'll be so happy to see you," Lilly kept a watchful eye on Meghan who was a few steps ahead of them.

"I know. I just have this nagging feeling that something bad is going to go down and I need to get there as soon as possible," Tara revealed to her sister what was weighing on her mind.

"Think it has to do with Mark?" Lilly knew the man was persistent and what better time to get what he wanted amid all the chaos going on.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that fuckin' bastard tried to do something. I swear I'm gonna kill him. And this time there's nothin' to stop me. No police. No threat of jail time. He's dead once he crosses my path," Tara threatened as she kicked a rock that was in her way. She could feel the disdain for Mark fill her body, making her unreasonably angry.

Lilly kept quiet for a few seconds. She knew Tara meant what she said and nothing could change her mind. Plus, Lilly knew that if Mark tried to hurt Maggie in any way then she wanted Tara to kill the man. Lilly knew she didn't have it in her to kill someone, but Tara definitely did.

"Well, let's get there so we can make sure that prick doesn't hurt Maggie or her family," Lilly said in a firm voice as Tara gave her a small smile. She suddenly felt very rejuvenated, like she could run for miles to get to Maggie. She could only hope that they weren't too late.

* * *

Maggie sat in the living room with Beth, Hershel, Otis, and Patricia surrounding her. Hershel knew he should have pulled the trigger on Mark when he had the chance but he simply couldn't. As much as Hershel wanted to, he didn't have it in him to murder someone. He prayed that Tara was still alive and almost to the farmhouse. His family needed the Marine now more than ever.

"You and Beth need to leave. Just get out of here an' go. I don't care where, just get out of here. Take Shawn's rifle an' go," Hershel ordered his older daughter, feeling a little pang of sadness at the mention of his step-son.

"We ain't leavin'. There's no way in hell we're gonna leave you behind," Maggie said in defiance.

"You have to, Maggie. I ain't gonna let that bastard have you so he can hurt you. I'm gonna stand my ground and defend our land the best I can but you need to leave. I can't have you and Beth in any danger," Hershel tried to make his daughter see what needed to be done.

"Maggie's right, daddy. We just can't leave you, Otis, and Patricia behind. Plus, there's only four rifles here...we need to fight together," Beth piped up. The teenager didn't want to split her family up. She had already lost her mother and half-brother in this catastrophe. Beth wasn't prepared to lose her older sister and father also.

Hershel let out a frustrated sigh at how stubborn his daughters were being. He knew arguing with them on the matter was pointless. They were both strong-willed when they wanted to be.

"Plus, Tara will be here. I know she'll be. She'll be here on time," Maggie added as she petted Harley, the boxer that Tara had given her.

Otis gave her an incredulous look. "Maggie, I know you think Tara will be here but you gotta be realistic. It's been a few days since this all started, she should've been here by now. You and Beth need to leave. Who knows how many people Mark will bring. He has four or five brothers and they're as ruthless as he is," Otis tried to help Hershel out in his argument. He really didn't want to see the girls get hurt, they were like nieces to him. He had met Tara a few times and liked her a lot but the outcome looked bad for her, especially after he saw the report of her military base.

Maggie shook her head, "She's on her way and I'm not leavin'. What if I leave and she shows up? I can't leave you guys behind and I need to be here when Tara gets here."

Everyone was silent as they took in Maggie's words. Hershel believed Tara was still alive and on her way. He just wasn't sure if she would make it on time before Mark got back with his reinforcements.

"Maggie's not leavin', I'm not leavin'," Beth stood her ground to the three adults in the room.

"Fine. You girls are stayin' here then. I only hope we can handle whatever Mark decides to throw at us," Hershel rubbed his head feeling a headache come on. He knew the odds were ultimately against his family. They had limited guns and limited ammo.

"We are gonna have to do night watches just in case they decide to sneak up on us," Otis suggested as Hershel nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm gonna go start dinner," Patricia announced as she led Beth to the kitchen to help her.

"Don't forget we'll have bible study after dinner," Hershel reminded Beth as she simply nodded her head. Hershel thought it would be good for his girls to brush up on their bible readings. Plus, it gave them all something to do since entertainment was basically nonexistent now.

Hershel looked at Maggie who was looking out the window that faced the driveway. He knew she was nursing a broken heart and worrying about her girlfriend. Hershel sent a silent prayer to God that his family would be able to survive this.

* * *

Tara sat up in the temporary shelter she had been able to find for her family. The old rickety barn wasn't much and probably hadn't been used in years, but it was safer than being out in the woods. They had been on the road for almost three days on foot and it seemed like they still had a ways to go. Tara had spotted the barn from the road, and was excited to have a roof over their heads for once.

She made Lilly and Meghan stand back while she made sure the barn was clear of walkers. Tara had only encountered one which she quickly disposed of, dragging the body out of the back door so Meghan wouldn't have to see it.

Tara was sure that by tomorrow they would be running into some houses. Hopefully, she would be able to find a reliable vehicle and be at Maggie's by that night. Tara was so close to Maggie, yet still so far away. Tara swore after all of this, she was never going to get separated from Maggie again. The not knowing if Maggie was even alright was torture for her.

Letting out a yawn, Tara leaned against the wall of the barn. She took out the picture she had of Maggie and stared at it, wishing she had more than just a picture of her girl. Tara lost track of time as she stared at the photo in her hand. Suddenly, she felt a presence next her. Tara looked up to see Lilly staring down at her.

"You should get some rest. You haven't really slept much these last few days. I can keep watch while you get a couple of hours of sleep," Lilly offered as Tara shook her head.

"Nah, I'm good. I'm not gonna be able to sleep until we get there anyways. You and Meghan get all the rest you need," Tara said in a tone that told Lilly not to argue.

"Not sleeping for that long isn't healthy you know," Lilly admonished her younger sister.

"I know but I've been trained to stay up for days straight with just a couple of hours of sleep. I'll be fine. I promise," Tara hoped Lilly would drop the subject. Lilly gave her another look as she went back to where Meghan was.

Tara sighed as she looked at the photo again. All through the night, Tara kept the photo in one hand, while the other held her semi-automatic rifle, ready for anything that threatened her way to Maggie.

The next morning, Tara made sure that Lilly and Meghan had something to eat while she kept watch for any walkers. She hastily ate an energy bar before deciding that the small family could continue on their way.

So as they did the previous day, the trio walked down the desolate, dirt road in the backwoods. Lilly and Tara walked side by side while Meghan ran a few steps ahead of them. The youngster stopped every once in a while to show the adults pretty flowers she had found.

"Hey shortstop! Don't get too far ahead! Get back here closer to your mother and me!" Tara yelled at Meghan who was getting too far ahead for her liking.

Meghan ran back to where her mother and aunt were, giving Tara a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Aunt Tara! I'm just so excited to get to Aunt Maggie's farm and see horses!" Meghan gave Tara a smile that made it impossible to stay mad at her.

"Aunt Maggie?" Tara questioned giving Lilly a look, knowing her sister was behind that little development.

"What? She came up to me and asked if Maggie was like another aunt since she was with you. I didn't want to lie to her," Lilly simply shrugged innocently.

"Sure..." Tara laughed a real laugh for the first time in days. Lilly joined in on the laughter, glad that her sister wasn't so serious for once.

Suddenly, they heard Meghan scream in front of them. Looking ahead, Tara saw there was a herd of about eight walkers coming their way. She immediately grabbed Meghan and gently pushed her Lilly's way. Lilly wrapped her arms around her daughter and picked her up.

Tara didn't hesitate as she raised her rifle, and waited for the herd to get a little closer. Just as the creatures got to the right spot, Tara fired off bullets, hitting all of the walkers right in the head. Soon there was nothing left of the walkers, except for the heap of bodies on the ground.

"Fuckin' things. Come on, let's get out of here before more head our way," Tara spit at the pile of bodies, before picking up the pace. Lilly tried to keep up, but was having a bit of difficulty with Meghan in her arms. After a few more yards, Tara took Meghan into her arms. She wanted to put as much distance between them and the bodies as fast as possible.

Meghan rested her head on Tara's shoulder, knowing her aunt wouldn't let the scary monsters get her. After a couple of miles, Tara decided that they were in the clear and let Meghan down.

"You sure you don't need to rest?" Lilly asked again as Tara continued on.

"Nope, let's keep going," Tara noticed that it was already late afternoon. She was hoping to run into some houses soon.

The three walked a few more miles until they finally came upon a house. It was a small one story house with a small barn in the back. Tara wasn't paying much attention to the house though. The 1994 red Mustang that was sitting on the front yard had her full attention. She wondered if the owners were still alive. Only one way to find out.

"Here hold this. I'm gonna go see of the owners are still alive," Tara handed the rifle to Lilly, and let her bags hit the floor. Her back was sore from all the extra weight but she didn't care.

"I can't hold this. Besides what if you need it? What if they're crazy?" Lilly asked, not sure she liked the idea of Tara going up to the house weaponless.

"I'll be fine. I've got my firearm," Tara lifted up her shirt enough to show the gun in its holster. Lilly relaxed a bit as she took the rifle and stood by the car with Meghan.

"Just wait here and I'll be back," Tara ordered as she walked up the stairs to the front door. She knocked but got no answer. After a few more knocks with no success, she tried the door. The doorknob turned in her hand and opened slowly. Tara unholstered her firearm and raised it in front of her as she went from room to room, looking for any danger.

When Tara reached the master bedroom, she opened the door and was greeted by a gruesome scene. On the bed were the lifeless bodies of four people. Two were adults while the other two were children. All four of them had a gunshot wound to the head, and blood splatter covered the walls. Tara figured either Mom or Dad had offed Junior and Sally before turning the gun on their partner and then themselves. Painted on the wall in blood were the words, "God please forgive us!"

She stared at the bodies for a few seconds, wondering what kind of things the parents were thinking to want to kill off their whole family. She couldn't imagine doing that to Lilly, Meghan, or Maggie. Tara quickly found some blankets and covered all the bodies. If she had the time, Tara would have dug some graves for the forsaken family. Unfortunately, time was not on her side.

Tara walked back to the living room, looking for car keys. She finally found some sets of car keys after searching on the counter. She then looked through the kitchen, pulling out the food she could take. She also quickly went back to the bedroom, taking the rifle and the extra bullets she had found.

Finally, after being in the house for almost thirty minutes, Tara reemerged from the front door much to Lilly's relief.

"Anyone in there?" Lilly curiously asked.

"Nah, they're all dead. Parents killed the kids and then offed themselves," Tara said with no real emotion as Lilly gasped.

"Are you serious?" She asked as Tara nodded her head.

"Yup...now let's hope these keys work," Tara tried the first set of keys but no luck. She cursed to herself as she tried the second pair. Suddenly, the engine of the Mustang roared to life as Tara smiled.

"Fuck yes!" She said to herself when she saw that the tank was almost full. Today was her lucky day so far. Tara and Lilly packed up the car with all the bags as Meghan climbed into the backseat, ready to get to her Aunt Maggie's house.

Tara and Lilly climbed into the front and Tara made sure to keep her rifle in her lap just in case it was needed. The sun was already starting to go down as they started on their way. Tara was beyond anxious to finally see Maggie, hoping that her girl would be alright when they finally arrived at the farmhouse.

* * *

Maggie laid in her bed, listening to her iPod. The backup generator was still working so her lamp let off a low light as she listened to her headphones. She looked at the clock, seeing that it was almost time for her first night watch. Last night, Otis had taken the first one so Maggie volunteered for tonight. Until then, she just laid down with Harley on the bed, listening to music. The brindle boxer was fast asleep beside her, keeping her company.

Maggie was steadily losing hope that Tara would show up. She contemplated going with Mark just so he would leave her family alone, but she knew Hershel would never allow that. To be honest, Maggie wasn't sure she could endure whatever Mark had planned for her.

She felt some tears start to build in her eyes as "Chasing Cars" filled her ears with its soft melody. Maggie remembered the nights her and Tara would lay on the hood of the Camaro and listen to this song as they looked up at the stars above them. Now Maggie was all alone.

Maggie reached down, taking hold of the pendant on her necklace. She didn't hold back the tears as they fell down her face. She missed Tara so much. She missed her goofy smile, her jokes, her kisses, her hugs. Maggie missed everything about Tara and now she wasn't sure if she would ever see her again. She let herself sob as the finality of the situation hit her like a ton of bricks.

Beth walked past Maggie's room, the door wide open. She noticed that her older sister was crying to herself. Beth immediately backtracked, walked into the room, and threw her arms around her sister. Maggie tore off her headphones, wiping her eyes as more tears fell.

"Tara's gone isn't she?" Maggie forced herself to say as Beth stayed silent. "I just have to accept it already...she's really gone."

Beth felt herself start to cry at the loss of her sister's girlfriend. The two stayed grieving the loss of Tara for almost an hour until Maggie decided it was time to take up watch on the front porch.

"I'll come with you. I'm not sleepy anyways," Beth said as Maggie didn't argue. She needed the company of her little sister.

They both went to the front porch, saying good night to their father who stayed in the living room just in case they had company during the night. Otis and Patricia also stayed close by for the same reason.

Maggie and Beth sat in the rocking chairs on the front porch, looking out at the stars that were shining brightly in the night sky. Both of the sisters said goodnight to Patricia as she came back from feeding the creatures in the barn a couple of chickens. Maggie wasn't sure why her father kept the walking dead locked up. She thought they should kill the creatures and put them out of their misery. Maggie knew that her mother and brother were gone for good.

They sat in silence for a couple of hours, both of them not sure what to say. Maggie was thinking about how she was going to go on with life without Tara by her side. Tara had effectively ruined anyone else for her...she knew that no one could ever compare to Tara. Maggie tried to keep her tears at bay. She knew Tara would want her to be strong and not give up on her life.

Maggie suddenly felt very nauseous as she thought about Tara and the whole Mark situation. She immediately ran down the stairs to throw up in the grass. Beth was right by her side, making sure her hair was out of the way. After a few minutes, Maggie was sure that she was done.

"Are you alright?" Beth asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I think I am now. I'm gonna go brush my teeth real quick to get this taste out of my mouth. You'll be alright for a few minutes?" Maggie walked to the front door as Beth nodded.

Maggie quietly opened the door, seeing that her father was fast asleep on the couch. She softly walked up the stairs so she wouldn't disturb Otis and Patricia who were in the guest room.

Maggie quickly went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth as thoroughly as she could. She hoped that she wasn't getting sick. That was definitely the last thing her family needed to deal with.

Satisfied that she was alright now, Maggie rejoined Beth outside on the porch. Beth took a look at Maggie and noticed how exhausted she looked.

"Are you sure you're alright? You look like you're not feelin' so hot," Beth voiced her concern as Maggie nodded her head.

"I'm alright. Just really tired and emotional," Maggie sighed as she thought about Tara.

"Maybe you're pregnant," Beth let slip before she could censor herself.

"Yeah, let's not joke about that right now. I don't think I could handle that," Maggie felt herself start to panic at the thought.

"Sorry...I'll shut up now," Beth promised as she looked out into the driveway.

Maggie felt like crying again but felt like she cried out all her tears. She tried to ignore what Beth had said since there was no possibility that she was pregnant. She was on the pill after all.

They both sat in silence for a couple of minutes, both bored out of their minds. Beth started to laugh to herself all of a sudden.

"What's so funny?" Maggie asked.

"Just rememberin' the time when Tara and I went to the liquor store. She tripped over herself and almost ran into a display that was in the middle of an aisle," Beth giggled as Maggie joined in.

"Tara was always so goofy. I'm gonna miss her sense of humor and that smile that made me weak in the knees. The way she could make everythin' right in the world. I miss her so much," Maggie sighed sadly, feeling herself start to tear up again.

Maggie allowed herself to start to cry again as Beth wrapped her arms around her. They suddenly heard a car coming up their driveway at a high rate of speed. Maggie looked into the distance seeing a red unfamiliar car.

"Go get the others," She told Beth who immediately went inside to alert her father.

Maggie raised her rifle, her heart beating fast as the car parked behind her father's truck. Hershel, Otis, Patricia, and Beth rushed out onto the porch. Soon four rifles were raised towards the car that had intruded onto their land.

Maggie felt her heart stop as the driver's side door opened. She was ready for Mark or one of his goons to step out and force her to leave her family. She was utterly unprepared for who stepped out of the car.

Maggie could hardly breathe as Tara came into her view. She blinked several times trying to see if her eyes were playing tricks on her. Maggie felt a lump in her throat as she placed the rifle on the chair and ran as fast as she could down the porch steps.

Tara ignored the rifles pointed at her as Maggie came into her view. Tara felt overwhelmed by emotion as she drank in the beautiful woman who had invaded her thoughts nonstop for the last few days. Tara could hardly contain herself as she ran as fast as she could to her one and only.

Maggie jumped into Tara's arms, tears running down her face as she felt the security of those familiar arms wrap around her. Tara easily picked up Maggie, twirling her around a couple of times before setting her down gently on the ground. Maggie looked into those brown eyes she loved so much before leaning in for a kiss that she had been waiting so long for.

The kiss quickly became passionate as Tara pulled Maggie close, not wanting to let go. They quickly forgot all about their family that was watching them as they savored the feel of each other's lips. Finally, Maggie had to pull away to breathe as Tara gave her a smile that made her weak in the knees. Tara's dog tags shone bright in the moonlight as Maggie traced them with her fingers.

"I thought you weren't goin' to make it back. I thought you were dead," Maggie confessed as sobs shook her weak body.

"Hey...it's ok. I'm alright and I'm here for you now. I promised I would make it back to you no matter what," Tara soothed Maggie, gripping her tighter so she would know that Tara would never leave her side again.

"I'm so glad you're safe and back home. I love you so much," Maggie said between tears.

"I love you too," Tara held Maggie longer. She looked up to see the Greene family smiling broadly at the young couple in front of them. She heard the car door slam as Lilly and Meghan stepped out of the Mustang.

Maggie calmed down long enough so that Beth and Hershel could hug Tara. Beth hugged her so tight, Tara couldn't breathe for a moment. Maggie immediately hugged Lilly and Meghan, who was so excited to see her Aunt Maggie.

"Where's Annette and Shawn?" Tara asked fearing the worse.

"They got bit and turned into one of those creatures. Right now-" Maggie started to explain before Hershel cut her off.

"We put them out of their misery and buried them in the family plot," Hershel finished as the others looked at him confused. Maggie wondered why her father would lie to Tara about something like that.

"Just be sure to stay away from the barn. It hasn't been safe lately, and took a hit. I don't want it to come crashin' down," Hershel ordered as Tara made her niece promise to stay away from the barn.

"Well, it's a good thing you got rid of them. Those creatures are ruthless and they'll kill you in an instant. There isn't any human qualities left in them. We call them walkers where I was training. I lost count of how many I have killed so far," Tara confessed as Hershel gave her a look she couldn't quite read.

"Do you know what started this? Did the military have something to do with it?" Maggie asked as Tara nodded.

"I'll tell you everything I know but right now I need a shower and some coffee," Tara announced. She was dead tired but Tara knew she wouldn't be able to sleep for at least a couple of more hours.

"Make yourselves at home. Lilly, you and Meghan can have Shawn's old room. Tara, you can stay in Maggie's room. Get washed up, put the little one to sleep, and meet us downstairs. We have some things we need to discuss," Hershel patted Tara's shoulder as she entered the house with her sister and niece in tow.

"I'm so sorry about Annette and Shawn. I really loved them also," Tara told Hershel as he gave her another hug.

"I know you did. I don't understand this whole disease thing or why I lost my wife and boy but I'm glad you're here with us now. Now go get washed up. We have a lot to talk about," Hershel said as Tara went up the stairs, taking her bags to Maggie's room. Beth showed Lilly and Meghan where Shawn's room was before the three guests quickly took a shower.

Maggie stayed downstairs with her family even though she desperately wanted to join Tara in the shower to make up for lost time but she figured that would happen later. The group had important matters to discuss that involved Mark.

"Why did you lie about the creatures in the barn?" Maggie asked her father who was busy making a pot of coffee.

"You heard how Tara was talkin' about them. She was talkin' about killin' them and how they ain't human. I believe they just have some kind of disease and there will be a cure one day. They ain't gone. I love Tara but she can't know about the barn, understood?" Hershel ordered as he looked at the other occupants of the farm.

Maggie simply nodded, knowing her father needed this. She would just have to make sure that Tara and her family stayed out of the barn. As if on cue, Tara and Lilly walked down the stairs, both of them feeling more refreshed. Meghan was fast asleep in Shawn's room after Beth had read her a bedtime story.

Tara sat down on a chair at the kitchen table as Maggie sat down on her lap. Hershel handed both Tara and Lilly a cup of coffee which they gladly accepted. Tara wrapped an arm around Maggie's waist, still not believing that her girlfriend was right in front of her safe and sound.

Beth, Otis, and Patricia joined the others at the kitchen table. Harley laid lazily on the kitchen floor, not paying attention to the meeting happening in the kitchen. Tara looked at the clock on the wall which read almost one in the morning. Today had been a long day but it definitely wasn't over just yet.

"So what happened to ya'll? What took so long? We all thought you were dead," Beth asked, wanting to know what had happened to Tara in the days since the outbreak started.

"I had an adventure gettin' here is what happened," Tara took Maggie's hand into her own as she began to tell her story. Tara told the others what had happened at the military base, but she left out the part where the United States government had unknowingly caused the end of humanity.

She told them about her trip back to Atlanta and how she had to kill a few bikers who were threatening a young couple. She recalled how she was able to find Lilly and Meghan and they left as fast as they could before the city became crawling with walkers.

"So you're sayin' Atlanta is nothin' but overrun with these walkers things?" Otis asked as Tara nodded.

"I think it's safe to say that every major city in the U.S. is filled with walkers by now. If you see one, gun shot to the head puts it down for good. Anything else won't even put a dent in it," Tara shared as Hershel looked down at his cup of coffee.

Tara continued on with her story as the others listened to every word she said. She told them how her small group had tried to see if Alice was alright but when they got to her house, she was gone. So the Chambler family continued on their way with several mishaps on the way until they finally made it to the Greene farmhouse.

"And now I'm here. I'm ready to protect my family from these walkers and whoever else threatens y'all," Tara adamantly said as she pulled Maggie closer to her body.

"That's what we need to discuss. We already have a threat headed our way," Hershel revealed as Tara felt her protective side kick in.

"What kind of threat?" Tara asked trying to keep her anger in check. She wanted to find whoever had dared to threaten the people she loved the most.

"Mark. He threatened to kill all of us if we didn't hand Maggie over. He threatened to come back with reinforcements and if daddy didn't give him Maggie then he was gonna teach us a lesson," Beth felt herself close to tears as she told Tara their current dilemma.

Tara brought her fist down onto the kitchen table in fury. The sudden movement made everyone jump back a bit. Even the dog on the floor woke up in surprise, as she looked around confused.

"I'm sorry...I'm just so pissed. I swear I'm gonna kill that motherfucker," Tara apologized as Hershel gave her a look of understanding.

"Mark has four or five brothers and they are meaner than a skillet full of rattlesnakes. If he brings them this way then we'll have real trouble," Otis warned Tara, wanting her to know what they would be up against.

"Let Mark bring as many men as he wants. I'll kill them all...I'm not gonna let him lay a finger on Maggie or any of y'all. That's a promise that I intend to keep," Tara said in a tone that let everyone know that she meant business.

"How? We don't have any weapons except for the four rifles and ammo is low enough," Otis wondered what Tara had planned. He knew she was a tough cookie but even she would be outnumbered.

"I have military weapons plus hundreds and hundreds of ammunition available. I have about four semi-automatic rifles and a long range sniper rifle. Plus, I have about four or five handguns and a couple of AK-47's. So don't worry...we have the muscle power," Tara let the others know of her collection of weapons.

"How do you have so many guns?" Hershel asked. Although he was glad to know that they had enough weapons and ammo to defend themselves properly now.

"I raided the arsenal at the military base and I brought my own collection. Mark doesn't know I'm here, does he?" Tara asked as Maggie shook her head.

"Nah...I think he thinks you're overseas or somethin'," Maggie answered as she felt Tara place a soft, comforting kiss on her shoulder.

"Good. We'll have the element of surprise when that prick comes rollin' up in here. Mark won't know what hit him and I'll be sure to kill him this time. He isn't leaving this land alive," Tara said solemnly. They all sat in silence for awhile, nothing could be heard except the ticking of the clock and the soft snores of the dog on the floor.

"Well, it's gettin' late and you need to get some sleep so let's hit the hay and plan some more tomorrow. I figure we gotta couple of days before that jackass shows up," Hershel said as he stood up from his seat. The others followed suit, all of them tired and ready for some sleep.

"I'll take the rest of the night watch," Otis offered knowing that Maggie probably wanted to spend some quality time with Tara.

Hershel nodded in agreement as he said his goodnights before heading up the stairs. Everyone in the house was noticeably more relaxed since Tara was around now.

Maggie quickly said goodnight to everyone in the kitchen as she led Tara up the stairs to her room. Maggie was more than ready to make up for lost time as she eagerly pulled Tara into her room and made sure the door was locked. Although, Maggie was sure everyone knew not to disturb the young couple for the next few hours.

* * *

"I know you're probably dead tired but I need you more than anything right now. I just need to feel you," Maggie confessed as she played with the dog tags around Tara's neck.

"I'm never too tired to make you mine," Tara said in a slightly husky voice, letting Maggie know that she couldn't wait another second either.

"I've been waitin' for this moment for so long..." Maggie whispered as Tara pulled her close, softly kissing her lips, really tasting her for the first time in days. It seemed like an eternity to Tara since the last time they had been able to express their love for one another.

Maggie eagerly wrapped her arms around Tara's neck, their bodies so close together that Maggie could feel the bulge in Tara's jeans start to grow. Maggie let her tongue slip into Tara's mouth, exploring and tasting.

Their tongues danced in each other's mouths and Tara lost herself in Maggie's embrace for a time. Tara had kissed her fair share of women in her life, but none of them got to her the way Maggie did. Her kisses reached deep inside of Tara. The love Tara felt for Maggie burst free, as did her desire. They intertwined in ways Tara had never imagined and her hunger for Maggie took control.

Tara could feel Maggie's hard nipples through her thin shirt against her, the sensation was so enticing that Tara wanted to pull off their shirts to feel Maggie against her skin. Tara started to unfasten the buttons on Maggie's shirt. Deciding that it was taking too long, Tara tore the shirt from Maggie's body. The fabric tore with surprising ease, buttons flying everywhere. Maggie's eyes grew big, filled with surprise, but also desire.

Tara moved her lips to kiss Maggie's neck for a few minutes, but she hadn't forgotten Maggie's breasts. Maggie gasped when Tara's lips started traveling from her neck to the slight swells below. Tara glanced up at Maggie and saw her eyes burning with her own need as Tara kissed her soft, perfect breasts.

Maggie gasped even louder when Tara finally took one of her nipples with her mouth. Tara loved the taste of Maggie's skin on her tongue, she couldn't wait to taste all of her girlfriend. Maggie clearly enjoyed what Tara was doing as well because she moaned gently every so often. Tara kissed, licked and sucked Maggie's nipple until her moans grew in frequency and volume. Tara then switched nipples and gave it the same attention as she had the first.

"Oh Tara," Maggie panted heavily as Tara savaged her chest. "You have no idea how many times I've dreamed of you doing exactly this."

Tara moved her kisses back up Maggie's neck. The side of Tara's head was close to Maggie's mouth as she spoke. The feel of Maggie's breath on Tara's ear sent shivers through her body. Maggie sensed Tara's reaction as she brushed Tara's earlobe with her tongue and blew more hot air into it. Tara groaned softly at the sensation.

"You like the way that feels, don't you?" Maggie whispered excitedly, running her tongue along the ridge of Tara's ear and letting her breath drive Tara wild.

"Well then, I bet you'll love this.." Maggie's tongue slipped into Tara's ear causing Tara to nearly lose control of any self restraint she had left.

They both could only stand so much of teasing each other with their mouths. It wasn't long before Tara pulled free of Maggie's neck and moved back to her lips. The former action caused Maggie to groan in disappointment, but the latter found her mouth waiting and more than willing. Tara quickly discarded the shirts she was wearing, as they fell into the bed, their hands caressing each other's bodies.

They stayed like that and kissed for so long that Tara's lips became tender. Tara reached down between them, quickly unbuttoning Maggie's jeans, wanting them out of her way. Tara pulled Maggie's jeans off of her legs, along with the lacy black panties. Maggie's hands didn't remain idle while Tara undressed her. She was working at quickly removing the rest of Tara's clothes with just as much need. It wasn't long before they were both naked.

Tara wanted to take her time and appreciate Maggie's body, but her need was too strong. Tara grabbed Maggie and rolled on top of her. Their lips met and somehow their kisses grew even more passionate than before. Tara could feel Maggie's hand grasp her cock, stroking it softly. Clearly, Tara wasn't the only one in need.

Tara traveled her way down Maggie's body until she reached where Maggie wanted her most. Maggie closed her eyes in anticipation as Tara's tongue lightly caressed her wet pussy. Maggie's hands bunched up the covers beneath her as Tara's tongue explored her all over, flicking her excited clit.

Tara took her time, savoring the taste of Maggie, a taste that she loved. More wetness coated Tara's tongue as she pushed Maggie into depths of euphoria. She could feel one of Maggie's hands lightly grip her head, directing her to where she wanted her most.

Maggie nearly screamed out in pleasure as she felt Tara's tongue penetrate her. Maggie moved her hips in rhythm to Tara's tongue, letting little moans escape. It didn't take long until Maggie felt that familiar sensation build up and release in little waves of bliss that overtook her body.

Tara eagerly licked up the wetness that gushed onto her tongue, wanting to devour every last drop. Maggie pulled Tara up after recovering from her orgasm. She immediately grabbed Tara's head and guided her in for a kiss, moaning at the taste of herself on Tara's lips. Maggie knew that she wanted Tara more than anything.

Maggie reached down, directing Tara's hardness to her wet pussy, rubbing the cock up and down the length of her opening. The head quickly became wet with Maggie's juices. Maggie moaned into Tara's mouth, holding Tara's cock steady at her entrance. Tara knew exactly what Maggie wanted and she wanted it even more.

Tara pushed into Maggie slowly, but with constant pressure. Tara stopped kissing Maggie so she could watch Maggie's face as she entered her. Maggie's eyes opened and locked with Tara's intense brown ones. They flashed with lust and desire as Maggie's breathing became even more strained.

Maggie couldn't stop herself from moaning again as Tara pushed further into her. Tara was just about all the way in her when Maggie's eyes grew big and her breath caught. Tara knew what that meant so Tara shoved the last of her cock deep inside of Maggie and hit bottom. Maggie cried out as she came, holding Tara close.

Maggie thrashed under Tara for quite some time, her pussy throbbing around Tara's stiffness. Frankly, the sight and feel of Maggie was almost enough to make Tara cum too, but she fought off her orgasm. Tara waited until Maggie was done and then ever so slowly started moving in and out of her. Maggie didn't react at first, but eventually she reached up and pulled Tara's lips back to hers.

Their kisses grew more and more passionate as Maggie's body started to respond once again. The problem was that at this point Tara's need was far greater than Maggie's. Tara fought herself as best as she could, but it wasn't long before she was slamming into Maggie. Maggie might not have been ready for her third orgasm yet, but that didn't mean she wasn't responding.

Tara slid and out of Maggie with ease with just enough friction to make it enjoyable for both of them. Maggie knew that Tara was close, wanting to help push her over the edge. Maggie's kisses traveled from Tara's lips, to her neck and then to her ear.

"It's your turn," Maggie whispered sexily, her breath sending shivers through Tara's body.

Tara thrust into Maggie one last time so hard that their bodies crashed together. Tara started cumming inside of Maggie and didn't stop until Maggie's pussy was so overfilled that each thrust pulled as much of Tara's cum out as she was putting in.

"Wow that was amazin'..." Maggie murmured into Tara's ear as she shuddered in release over her. It got to the point where Tara could no longer hold herself over Maggie so despite not wanting to pull out of her yet, Tara rolled off and ended up on her back, fighting for her breath. Maggie hand found Tara's cock and milked whatever cum was left, not that there was much. Maggie had her head resting on Tara's shoulder as she squeezed and stroked her gently.

Tara turned her head, lifted Maggie's chin and kissed her despite her own exhaustion. It started out gentle, but soon Maggie was ready again so her lips were demanding. Tara couldn't deny them, no matter how tired she was. It didn't take long for Tara's passion to grow as even her cock began to harden again. As soon as it did, Maggie climbed on top of Tara and straddled her hips.

Maggie was sitting up, looking down at Tara with a sultry smile. Maggie had a slight sheen of sweat on her skin. Her body was just amazing as Tara took a moment to admire her girlfriend. Tara was certain in that moment that she had never meet anyone as perfect as Maggie.

"Someone's clearly ready again," Maggie said contently as Tara grew even harder. Maggie reached under herself, taking ahold of Tara's cock. Maggie shifted her hips until Tara was once again lined up with her center.

Tara groaned in pleasure as she watched Maggie slowly settling down on her cock. The slowness was clearly an attempt to tease Tara, but she couldn't take it for long. Tara reached out, grabbed Maggie's hips and pulled them down hard, causing Maggie to gasp out as Tara's full length buried inside of her.

"Fuck!" Maggie cried out as Tara filled her up again.

Tara didn't let go of Maggie's hips, but instead of pulling them down, she held them steady as she started thrusting up into Maggie. Tara could tell that Maggie absolutely loved the feeling.

"Keep that up and I'm gonna cum again.." Maggie moaned.

"Do it!" Tara demanded. "Cum for me.."

"Fuck!" Maggie cried as her release took her. This time Tara could enjoy the weight of Maggie on her chest as she held Maggie through the throes of her orgasm. Tara could feel her cock and hips become soaked with Maggie's juices by the time she was done. Maggie became dead weight on top of Tara, not that she minded.

Tara refused to let Maggie roll off of her. Tara liked the feel of Maggie where she was, especially considering that her now rock hard cock was still buried deep inside of Maggie. Tara laid still for a while letting Maggie recoup from her intense organ. Eventually, Tara started to rub Maggie's back and shoulders causing her to moan in contentment.

"Ok...I think I'm exhausted now," Maggie sighed as she closed her eyes. She felt Tara chuckle against her.

"I finally wore you out?" Tara asked as she pulled the covers over their exhausted bodies.

"Yes..." Maggie said lazily as she tried to fight of the slumber her body wanted to go into.

"Get some rest, babe. I love you..." Tara whispered as she stroked Maggie's back, letting her fingers stroke the soft skin.

"I love you too..." Maggie said as she drifted off into an restful sleep for the first time since the outbreak started.

Tara forced herself to stay awake until she was certain that Maggie was asleep. When she felt Maggie's breathing even out, Tara allowed her exhausted body to fall into a trance as she experienced real sleep for the first time in days, silently promising Maggie that she would protect her in the uncertain new world they now lived in.

* * *

The next morning, Tara felt more refreshed than ever as she woke up in Maggie's bed. She realized the side next to her was vacant. She figured Maggie had let her sleep in for a bit which she was thankful for. As she got dressed and washed up, Tara decided that she should make sure that Beth, Lilly, and Maggie knew how to shoot the semi-automatics and the handguns just in case they needed to use one. She wanted to make sure they at least were able to shoot a decent shot. That would be critical if they were ever faced with a walker.

Tara quickly made her way downstairs, finding Maggie in the kitchen with Hershel. They both smiled at her when she walked in. Tara thought Maggie was the most beautiful woman in the world with the sunlight hitting her at just the right angle that made her green eyes stand out. Maggie immediately gave Tara a hug and kiss as Hershel told her good morning.

"I hope you're hungry," Maggie said as she placed a plate of eggs and toast in front of Tara.

"I'm starving and this looks so good after eating nothing but Pop-Tarts and energy bars for the last few days," Tara laughed as she quickly started to eat.

"So we need to come up a plan for when Mark gets here," Hershel went straight to business as he placed a cup of coffee in front of Tara and Otis joined them at the table. Maggie stood at the counter, listening in.

"Well, first thing is that either Lilly or Beth will take a firearm and go with Meghan into the cellar. I'm gonna set up a post up on the roof so I can pick off the bastards when they're standing around listening to y'all talk. We're gonna park the vehicles on the yard so you guys can hide behind them in case a shoot out happens," Tara laid out her plan as Otis and Hershel nodded in agreement.

"How are you gonna be protected on that roof? There really isn't anything to hide behind," Maggie voiced her concern.

"I'm just gonna dodge bullets and hope I don't get hit. It'll be just like Iraq," Tara admitted as she saw that Maggie didn't like that idea.

"This seems like a good plan. Especially with Tara on the roof with the sniper rifle," Hershel thought it over in his head.

"Yes, sir. Hershel, I was wondering if you would be okay with me teaching Maggie and Beth how to shoot the semi-automatic rifles and handguns. Just so they are prepared for whatever happens," Tara asked as Hershel stood up from his chair, patting her shoulder.

"I'm more than alright with it. Go out into the pasture, set up some targets and let them practice but be careful," Hershel said as he went out the back door, followed by Otis to move the cars into the front yard and find other things they would be able to hide behind.

"Where's Lilly and Meghan?" Tara questioned as she finished her breakfast.

"They went out with Beth and Patricia to see the horses. Beth promised Meghan that they could ride on one together," Maggie answered as Tara smiled.

"I'm glad Meghan is gonna have some kind of fun before that bastard tries to come up on here. I swear Maggie, I'm gonna kill him," Tara could feel her anger rising at the thought of Mark trying to take Maggie from her.

"I know you are. Let's just enjoy the time we have. I heard you're gonna teach us how to shoot your fancy guns," Maggie said in a suggestive voice that quickly got Tara's attention. Tara immediately got up and pinned Maggie against the counter she had been leaning against.

"Yup, gotta make sure my girl knows how to protect herself," Tara leaned down slightly, placing a few soft kisses against Maggie's neck.

Maggie couldn't help the quiet moan that left her lips. "Maybe when we're done with all that I can show you want other skills I have." Maggie bit her lip which drove Tara crazy with desire.

"Yes, ma'am," Tara whispered hotly into Maggie's ear before claiming Maggie's lips into her own. Tara leaned harder into her girlfriend as they started to make out, quickly forgetting that they were in the kitchen until they were interrupted.

"Come on, guys! I'm happy and all that y'all are together again but keep the makin' out in the bedroom," Beth laughed as she opened the fridge to get some cold water. Maggie and Tara pulled away from each other with huge smiles on their faces.

"I can't help it that I'm so irresistible," Tara joked as she straightened up her clothes.

"Whatever, Romeo," Beth took a drink of water, genuinely happy for the young couple in front of her.

"Help me bring some bags out into the pasture, Beth. I'm gonna teach you gals how to shoot the big shot guns," Tara said as she led the way to Maggie's room with Beth following close behind.

Tara quickly built some makeshift targets for them to shoot at in the pasture after her and Beth brought the bags of weapons down. Tara quickly went over a safety lesson with the women, showing them where the safety was and how to turn it on and off.

Now came the fun part. Tara demonstrated on how to use the semi-automatic rifle, hitting the bullseye on the target each time. She then turned to the women who were watching her with fascination.

"Now your turn," Tara said as Beth, Maggie, and Patricia picked up their rifles, shooting off a couple of bullets. Tara had to admit with a bit of practice they would quickly become good at handling the guns. Lilly resisted at first but finally gave in when Tara insisted. Meghan watched from the sidelines, playing with her doll with Harley by her side.

Tara stood proud as she watched the women in her life hit their targets and become excited. Hershel watched from the distance as Tara gave the women pointers on how to shoot more accurately and faster. He couldn't keep the smile that came on his face. He knew Tara would make sure that Maggie and Beth were taken care of if anything ever happened to him. Hershel was more than grateful that Tara was in their lives.

Tara kept a close watch on her family, more than determined to make sure they got out of this whole Mark situation unscathed. Tara had a feeling that the battle was not far away as she looked down the dirt road, already expecting Mark and his posse.

* * *

Tara's feeling was right on the money. The next night, Otis gave the warning that Mark's truck was starting to come up their driveway, along with five other vehicles. Tara immediately handed Meghan and a firearm to Beth, ordering them to go down into the cellar.

Tara handed the weapons to Maggie, Lilly, Otis, and Patricia as they quickly ducked behind the parked vehicles in the front. Tara gave Maggie a quick kiss before she left to get to her post. Hershel gave Tara a hug as he went out onto the porch to face Mark. Tara quickly climbed up to the roof from the back of the house and crawled to the post she had set up the day before. Tara's sniper rifle was waiting for her, and she was out of the viewpoint of Mark and his men, but she had a clear view of them.

Tara took aim, her finger on the trigger, waiting. The vehicles stopped in the driveway as about fifteen men climbed out the various cars, all of them had some type of weapon. Tara noticed that some of the men looked like her enemy. She assumed that those were his good for nothing brothers. Mark was in the front of the posse as he stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest, a cocky grin on his face. Tara couldn't wait to shoot that cocky look off of his face but she needed to be patient. She knew Hershel wanted to avoid a shootout if possible.

"So Hershel...are you ready to hand over that slut of a daughter you have?" Mark laughed as the other men joined in.

Tara felt her finger caress the trigger. It took all of her willpower not to deliver the shot right then and there. Tara could feel the anger and hate she had for Mark build up inside of her.

"You know what I'm gonna do with her, old man? After I'm done with her, then I'm just gonna pass her around to all these guys. They can do whatever they want to her and believe me they will," Mark let out a another laugh as some cheers came from the group behind him.

Maggie didn't know what to think. She was only glad that Tara was there with her. Otherwise, she probably would have been raped relentlessly by Mark's friends. She looked over at Lilly who gave her look of determination.

Tara felt her blood boil at Mark's words. Suddenly, Tara decided that shooting Mark in the head was too easy a death for the bastard. She wanted him to suffer and feel as much pain as possible for even thinking about doing something like that to Maggie.

"You ain't gettin' her!" Hershel defiantly yelled to Mark as some of the men laughed.

"Are you crazy, old man? You ain't got nothin' and you're outnumbered. You know what? After I kill you, I'm gonna take Beth also. I'm sure the guys will really enjoy her and Maggie, day in and day out," Mark boastfully taunted as he puffed out his chest.

Tara was done standing around, especially after Mark's newest threat. Tara looked through the scope of her rifle, taking aim at a burly man in the back of the group who held a long knife. She pulled the trigger as the bullet hit its target, the man falling lifelessly to the ground. Before the group of men knew what happening, Tara shot down four others before they began to scramble in a panic.

One man figured out that there was someone on the roof, and began to fire in Tara's direction. Shots started to ring out from Hershel's front yard as the others began to attack Mark's group. A shootout was in full force between the two groups. Maggie stood up quickly, shooting a few shots before ducking back down. Lilly did the same as they both hit a couple of men, causing the men to fall down in pain.

Tara was still being shot at by the man who had figured out her position. Tara ducked bullets as she tried to get a good aim on him. He fired a few more bullets, one of which scraped Tara on the arm. She hissed slightly in pain, ignoring the feeling as she fired in the man's direction. Finally, Tara delivered a headshot which brought the prick down permanently.

"Fucker," Tara muttered as she took a look in her scope, shooting down a big fat guy who was trying to sneak up on Hershel. Tara suddenly saw Mark running towards the pasture, trying to get away. No way in hell was she going to let that bastard get away from this.

Ignoring the pain in her arm, Tara climbed off of the roof, running in the direction that Mark had headed off to. She reached down, unholstering her hunting knife, getting it ready for the fucker. Tara looked around, not seeing any sign of Mark.

Suddenly, Tara felt something hit her back as Mark hit her with a piece of metal pipe that one of his friends had dropped. Tara fell to the ground, quickly getting out of the way as Mark brought the pipe down again to hit her. He caught her slightly on the collarbone, pain radiating from the sight. Tara was sure that it was broken in some way.

Tara stumbled up, grabbing ahold of her knife, facing Mark. Pain was shooting from her collarbone but Tara ignored it as she faced the man who had been so eager to cause Maggie so much pain.

"I should've known you were behind all of this. I hope that slut is worth all of this trouble!" Mark yelled angrily as he charged Tara, the pipe swinging her way. Tara ducked the metal as it almost hit her head.

Suddenly, Mark was on her as he grabbed her shirt, punching Tara a few times before she was able to kick him off. Both of their weapons went flying into the grass as Tara knocked Mark down again. She gripped his shirt collar as she delivered punch after punch to his face. Mark was able to deliver a couple of more hits on Tara but she barely felt them. Her determination was to make this prick suffer as much as possible.

Mark was able to get Tara off of him as they both scrambled to their feet. They both glared at each other, waiting for someone to make a move. Mark's foot hit something as he looked down, smiling widely like a mad man as he picked up Tara's lost knife.

Tara's eyes didn't leave Mark's as he raced at her, knife out. She easily sidestepped him and the swinging knife. He didn't give up easily as he ran at her again like a bull seeing red. This time the knife made a long cut on her arm causing it to bleed.

"Fuck!" Tara yelled out in slight pain as her blood dripped onto the grass.

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill you," Mark spat out between his teeth.

"What are you waiting for then, you fuckin' pussy," Tara taunted as Mark's eyes grew dark from anger.

Mark charged at Tara again, knife swinging wildly in her direction. Tara jumped out of the way, causing him to fall to the ground, the knife flying out of his hand. Tara was immediately on him, punching his face over and over again, listening to cracks and breaks happen under her fist. Mark tried to unsuccessfully kick her off of him, knowing he was losing the battle for his life.

Mark's hand reached around until he found a post spike which was used to help hold fences into place. He didn't care what it was, Mark just needed something. He immediately stabbed Tara's side with the post spike and kicked her off as she reacted to the pain. Tara pulled the offending object from her flesh, her body refusing to get up.

"I'm gonna kill that slut. But first, I'm gonna kill you. Then I'm gonna make sure to torture that slut and there's nothing you can do about it," Mark spat as he gave Tara a couple of hard kicks in the ribs.

Tara knew she couldn't let him walk away from this fight. She felt her protectiveness over Maggie go into overdrive as her body ignored the pain. Tara jumped up, scrambling to her feet much to Mark's surprise. Tara had the post spike in her hand as she glared at the man who had made Maggie's life such a living hell.

"You aren't gonna lay one finger on Maggie, you fuckin' prick," Tara muttered as grabbed Mark's shirt, pulling him close as she forced the post spike into his eye. Mark screamed in agony as he fell to his knees, his hand clutching the spike that dug into his eye.

Tara searched around until she found her knife and the metal pipe. She holstered the knife, deciding the pipe would be best to use to end Mark's life. She went back to Mark who was still on his knees, crying as his hand held his injured eye.

Tara wasted no time as she swung the pipe against Mark's skull, the crack deafening as he fell to the floor. She hit him again and again, letting all her anger out as his blood splattered all over her clothes. Finally, Mark's head was nothing but a mashed up pile as she let the pipe hit the ground. It was done. Mark was out of Maggie's life for good now, never again would she have to worry about him.

She felt pain all over her body, but that didn't stop her as she ran back to the front of the house. Tara could hear the sounds of walkers in the yard as she willed herself to run faster. Finally, she reached the front where Otis was trying to shoot down four walkers. Tara saw that the family was all on the front porch, she quickly jumped the rail, taking Lilly's gun from her.

Tara quickly shot all four of the walkers dead, and waited to see if there were any left. She quickly walked down the steps, making sure to shoot all the bodies on the ground in the head so they couldn't turn.

She ran to the porch and quickly wrapped her arms around Maggie, placing a quick kiss on her head. Tara ignored all the pain in her body, happy that Maggie and everyone on the farm were okay.

"Tara...what happened?" Lilly brought her back to earth as everyone noticed how bad Tara's injuries looked. Her nose was bleeding, her lip was busted. There was blood that had collected on her shirt from where the post spike had dug into her flesh. There was a bullet graze on her arm, a long cut on her other arm, and her collarbone looked swollen.

"I found Mark trying to get away and we got into a fight. I bashed his brains in with a metal pipe but not before he did some damage on me," Tara revealed as Maggie looked over her injuries carefully.

"Go get all those wounds checked out. There are plenty of bandages and there's a first aid kit in the kitchen. Beth will get it for you," Hershel said as Lilly gave him an appreciative look as her and Maggie led Tara to Maggie's room. Beth and Meghan grabbed the first aid kit and bandages before joining the others in the room, closing the door.

"Take off your shirt," Lilly ordered as Tara gave her a look.

"In front of everyone here?" Tara asked. She really didn't think they all needed to fuss so much over her.

"Yes...now do it!" Maggie ordered, giving Tara a look that meant no arguing.

"Geez...so bossy," Tara muttered as she slowly shrugged off the plaid shirt she was wearing and then painfully pulled off the black t-shirt she was wearing underneath.

Everyone in the room gasped as they saw the extent of Tara's injuries. There was a good sized wound from where the post spike had punctured her skin and it was bleeding pretty steadily.

Lilly and Maggie quickly set to work, stopping the bleeding in the wounds and bandaging up the injuries. Lilly pressed down on Tara's swollen collarbone.

"Owww! Son of fuckstick!" Tara yelled out as Meghan laughed at her.

"I think it's broken," Lilly observed as she sent Beth to look for a sling so Tara could minimize any movement against it.

"Yeah...no shit it's broken," Tara said as Lilly gave her a small smack on the head.

"Watch your language," She ordered as Tara just rolled her eyes.

"That pipe really did a number on your collarbone," Maggie said as she gently felt the swollen area.

"At least it wasn't a baseball bat," Tara laughed as Lilly and Maggie gave her unamused looks. Tara quickly stopped laughing and decided to be quiet.

Beth came back with a sling which they put around Tara's arm so her collarbone would have less movement. Finally, they had treated and bandaged every wound, giving Tara some painkillers that made her very sleepy.

"There that should do it," Lilly said as Tara lazily nodded as she laid down on the bed, out like a light.

"She should be fine, but get some rest," Lilly told Beth and Maggie as she took Meghan to get some sleep.

Beth bid Maggie goodnight as she too decided to get some sleep after all the craziness that had ensued that night. Maggie closed the door behind Beth and then looked out her window, seeing Otis and her father loading up bodies into the bed of Hershel's truck and disposing of them off of the land.

Maggie sighed, glad things had worked out for her family and no one had been lost. She knew they all had Tara to thank for that. Maggie smiled when she saw how peaceful Tara looked, despite the bruises that were forming on her face. She smiled even more when she heard the cute little snores coming from Tara.

Maggie quickly got ready for bed, climbing in beside Tara. Carefully, she snuggled into her girlfriend, being cautious not to apply any pressure on Tara's broken collarbone. Maggie closed her eyes, becoming used to the familiar body next to her. She finally drifted off to a peaceful slumber, feeling completely safe for the first time in a long while.

* * *

Yay! Mark is gone! He is dead! Now he won't be causin' Maggie anymore trouble. Soon though, Rick and others will be joinin' the Greene/Chambler family on the farm. Hmmm...I wonder how that will go. What will be the same..what will be different? We will see!

As always thank you guys for all the lovely reviews. Hope you all had a lovely week! :)

k: hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)

Jadein: thank you for the compliment! :D I'm just doin' my best.

Guest: I'm glad you really really loved the last chapter! :D hopefully this one was just as good. And hope you liked the way that Tara handled Mark! Thanks for readin' and reviewin'.

Thanks again for all the love...y'all make this writer very happy! :D


	12. Killing Strangers

A/N: Did y'all miss me yet? Sorry that this is a week late! I got sick and couldn't do much. But here it is! Hope you enjoy.

Killing Strangers - Marilyn Manson

* * *

Tara woke up the next morning feeling sore all over. She tried to move her shoulder but felt pain shoot all over her body from that area. Tara remembered the whole standoff and her confrontation with Mark that happened the night before. She let a smirk cross her face knowing that he would never hurt or threaten Maggie again. Now Tara just needed to protect Maggie and her family from walkers and any other people that posed a threat.

Tara tried to move her other shoulder but felt some weight on it. She looked down to see Maggie fast asleep. Tara couldn't help but stare at her girlfriend for a few minutes, she just looked so beautiful and peaceful. She decided to let Maggie sleep in for a few minutes longer. Plus, Tara wasn't too eager to get up because she knew Lilly would make a fuss over her and want to check all her injuries.

She placed a quick kiss on Maggie's head before closing her eyes and resting back against the pillow. Tara was able to steal a few more minutes of sleep before she felt Maggie stirring next to her. Tara smiled when she felt some soft kisses along her jaw line, and sighed contently. She loved the feeling of waking up next to Maggie.

"How are ya feelin'?" Maggie asked as she looked over Tara's appearance. She winced slightly when she saw the bruises that had formed on her girlfriend's face.

"It looks worse than it actually it is. Besides, I've had a hell of a lot worse happen to me. But I'm still kinda sore all over, especially my shoulder. I'm gonna need some pain killers before I head out later," Tara said as she sat up slightly, attempting to move her injured shoulder area.

"Head out where?" Maggie asked. She thought Tara was in no condition to be out and about.

"I just wanna get a look and see how the town is faring in all of this. Maybe raid the gun store for more ammo and guns. It never hurts to have a lot of those," Tara replied, dead set on going out today despite her injuries.

"Fine. I'm goin' with you though," Maggie said in a tone that indicated there would be no arguing.

"That's cool. I'll need the extra pair of hands since my collarbone is still pretty fucked up, but I'm driving us there," Tara adamantly said as Maggie sat up in the bed.

Tara stretched her good arm out slightly, wrapping it around Maggie's waist, pulling her close.

"So you wanna help me out in the shower?" Tara suggested, wiggling her eyebrows at Maggie.

"Hmmm...maybe, but we can't have sex," Maggie replied much to Tara's dismay.

"Why not?" Tara asked, clearly not liking her girlfriend's answer.

"Cuz how are you gonna hold me up with your broken collarbone? It will just make it worse," Maggie tried to resist Tara's advances but knew she couldn't deny her girlfriend.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," Tara smiled as Maggie laughed. They both quickly climbed out of bed, grabbed some clean clothes, and sneaked into the bathroom. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. Tara groaned in frustration as she opened the door to find Lilly there.

"Let me check out your injuries before you get down to business," Lilly said with a knowing smile.

"You're being a total cockblock right now," Tara complained to her sister as Lilly laughed.

"Just like the good ol' days. Now come on," Lilly pulled Tara out of the bathroom by her arm and led her to Maggie's room.

"I'll get started without you. So hurry up!" Maggie called down the hallway to Tara. Lilly laughed as Tara groaned in anticipation.

"Let's this get over with so I can have some fun," Tara sat on the bed as Lilly carefully inspected all of her injuries and fussed over the bruises on her face. Lilly gave Tara some more pain killers and took off the sling.

"You're gonna put this back on when you get back from town. Understand? It's bad enough you're going a few hours without it. You better not make it worse either...no heavy lifting or anything like that," Lilly lectured as Tara simply rolled her eyes.

"And don't roll your eyes at me," she admonished Tara as she gave her a small smack on the head.

"Ow! Geez...you don't have to be all violent. But I promise...I'll put the sling back on when I get back. Although, I can't promise anything about the heavy lifting," Tara said as Lilly checked the bullet graze on her arm.

"As long as you try. I know you never follow directions when it comes to your health," Lilly gave Tara a small smile.

"Alright...am I done now? Can I go pleasure my girl?" Tara laughed as Lilly just shook her head.

"Gross...but yes...you're done," Lilly said as Tara quickly got up and made her way to the bathroom where Maggie was waiting for her.

Tara opened the door, walking into the hot room and quickly locking the door behind her. The steam from the shower was fogging up the mirror. Water vapor glistened around Maggie's body as Tara leaned against the door and watched her through the twisted glass of the stand up shower. Maggie moved the soapy sponge over her body, tilting her head back to wet her brown hair.

Tara unfastened her belt and kicked her pants off. The metal buckle hit the floor with a high-pitched clank. She pulled her shirt over her head tossing it on the vanity next to Maggie's discarded clothing. Tara opened the shower door, Maggie's head jerked in surprise. Tara pulled her boxers down before she stepped in the shower.

Maggie leaned against the side of the shower wall, the tile chillingly cold beneath her back. Her body, heated by the warm shower water, was hot beneath Tara's skin. Tara brought Maggie's chin up with her finger. Maggie's eyes were a beautiful shade of green that Tara could get lost in. Slowly, Tara moved her hand up and down Maggie's slick side; Tara's fingers grazing from Maggie's breast down to the thinness of her waist and over her hip.

Tara's tongue ran over Maggie's lips, parting them, and pushing it's way inside her mouth. Tara's tongue swirled around Maggie's, exploring the familiar terrain of her mouth. Maggie tilted her head to the side and grabbed Tara closer.

Maggie moaned slightly around Tara's tongue as she felt Tara's hand start to gently rub her pussy. Gingerly, Tara's fingertips tickled Maggie there, making her moan. Tara parted Maggie's pussy lips with her finger, moving it up and down her wet slit.

Tara moved her head down, briefly flicking Maggie's hard nipples with her tongue, passing over Maggie's flat stomach. Tara nuzzled her nose in the small trimmed hair on the top of Maggie's pussy. Tara went down on her knees, licking up and down Maggie's hot slit.

The warm shower water was running from Maggie's stomach down to her pussy but didn't bother Tara much as she paid attention to where Maggie needed her most. Tara nuzzled Maggie's pussy with her nose, smelling Maggie's sweet scent. Tara slowly pushed her tongue in and out of Maggie's dripping pussy, causing her girlfriend to moan. Maggie's hips pushed into Tara's face as her warm tongue filled the entrance to Maggie's tight hole.

Tara pushed her tongue in and out a little faster, sliding over Maggie's clit each time. Maggie ran her fingers through Tara's damp, wet, dark hair, pushing Tara's head into her pussy with her hands. Tara wrapped her arms around Maggie's waist, squeezing her slippery ass from behind.

Tara circled Maggie's clit with the tip of her tongue. Lightly, Tara flicked over Maggie's clit with her tongue as the shower water made her sex so wet. Softly, Tara blew on Maggie's clit, her hot breath sending shivers up Maggie's body as it hit the wetness. Tara wrapped her lips around Maggie's clit, sucking gently, flicking her tongue on and off.

The gushing shower water drowned Maggie's soft moans out. Tara gently pushed two fingers inside of Maggie, starting slowly, then getting faster, moving them in and out as Tara sucked her hard clit. Maggie's hips bucked on Tara's face as she thrashed her clit with Tara's tongue and jammed Tara's fingers inside her tight hole. Maggie's wetness drenched Tara's fingers much to her delight.

Tara stood again, her hard cock pressed against Maggie's pussy, anticipating what was about to come. Tara moved her cock up and down on Maggie's slit, getting it wet with her juices. Tara teased Maggie's clit with the head of her cock before pushing it into Maggie's tight pussy. Slowly, Tara moved four inches in and out of Maggie, causing her to moan in ecstasy. Tara pushed the rest of her cock into Maggie's pussy, filling her with all eight inches of thickness. Maggie's lips parted, letting out a small gasp. Maggie rested her head on Tara's shoulder as she began to speed up her thrusts.

Tara rammed her hips as her body slapped against Maggie's wet, hot skin. Tara held onto Maggie's hips, pulling them into her own as she fucked Maggie relentlessly. With one hand, Tara lifted Maggie's leg, holding it at her side as she pounded into Maggie's pussy. Maggie moaned and gasped, her cries of ecstasy filling Tara's ears.

"Ohh, yes Tara," Maggie whimpered as Tara started to fuck her harder, pushing and pulling in and out faster and with more force. Tara rubbed Maggie's clit fast with her finger while her cock fucked her girlfriend. Maggie's moaning was getting more intense as she was reaching her climax. Her tight pussy was around Tara's cock as she shoved it in and out. Tara could feel her body tense up, knowing that she wouldn't last much longer as Maggie let out a cry of pure pleasure. Tara felt Maggie come around her, her tight pussy convulsing around Tara's hard cock.

"Ohhh, Tara, yes baby, yes," Maggie cried as pleasure filled her body. At the same time, Tara shot a stream of hot cum inside Maggie's wet pussy as they came together. Tara pulled out of Maggie as the shower water washed the sweat off her face.

"God...that was amazin'," Maggie said after she came down from her sex induced high. Tara simply laughed as she kissed Maggie, taking her time to explore her girlfriend's mouth with her tongue. They spent the next few minutes making out under the water before they finally decided to get out of the shower.

They quickly washed up as cold water replaced the hot. The lovebirds got dressed, both of them beyond satisfied with their morning activity.

* * *

After their long shower and a quick breakfast, Maggie and Tara climbed into the red Mustang. Tara took the driver's seat, placing the key into the ignition, and starting the engine.

"One of these days, you're gonna have to let me drive," Maggie commented as Tara drove down the road, keeping an eye out of any surprise walkers.

"Maybe. I like to be in control of the vehicle though. I can't just sit in a passenger seat...I gotta be in control somehow," Tara said as she glanced at Maggie for a few seconds.

"Yeah, I definitely know how you like to be in control," Maggie laughed as Tara grinned.

"You know you like it," Tara replied with a cocky smile. Maggie simply gave her a suggestive smile and a shrug.

"I'm definitely not complainin' at all. I love it when you take control," Maggie said as Tara felt her ego grow tenfold. She loved knowing that only she knew how make Maggie go crazy with desire and pleasure.

The couple finally came upon the abandoned town that still looked the same as it always did, except there were no people around. Every building looked closed and shut down, and so far looters hadn't totally destroyed the town.

Tara parked by the local gun store, looking around for any stray walkers or herds. Not seeing anything threatening around, Tara opened the car door making her way to Maggie's side. She opened the door as Maggie stepped out.

"How chivalrous of you," Maggie smiled as Tara shrugged her shoulders.

"Gotta make sure my girl is taken care of," Tara handed Maggie a handgun, keeping her semi-automatic rifle ready in one hand. They walked to the gun store where Tara slowly opened the door to see if there were any walkers around.

After securing the whole building and finding nothing, Tara allowed herself to relax a bit. She even allowed Maggie to leave her sight and look around the building by herself. Tara was happy to see quite a few hunting rifles and semi-automatic handguns left behind with a ton of bullets. She also managed to find a couple of 9mm pistols in the back. Tara decided she would teach Lilly and Maggie how to use those pistols. She was also ecstatic to see a Uzi submachine gun, and plenty of ammunition for it. That baby would definitely come in handy in case they ever encountered a large walker herd.

Tara packed up all the guns, swinging the bags over her good shoulder. She went looking for Maggie at the other end of the store. She found Maggie looking at the revolvers that were safely tucked in the display case.

"See something you want?" Tara asked as she set the bags down, observing the revolvers.

"Well, I just kinda want something small to keep on me at all times," Maggie said as she kept looking at the guns in the case.

"I got a pistol that you can keep on hand at all times. I just gotta teach you how to use it. It's pretty simple though. And I'll feel better knowing you have it around," Tara replied as she hopped over the counter. She opened the case, taking out three revolvers and bullets.

"Whether Lilly likes it or not, Meghan is gonna have to learn how to use a gun cuz we might not be around all the time. Revolvers are easy to use and it's what my dad used to teach me how to shoot when I was a kid," Tara climbed back over the counter, packing up the new guns she had required.

"Hopefully, she won't ever have to use one," Maggie commented. She had a soft spot for the little girl who was like a niece to her.

"Let's hope not," Tara picked up the bags and led Maggie out of the gun store. Tara carefully placed the bags in the trunk.

"Ok...so we're gonna hit up the grocery store and see what's left that we can use. Anywhere else?" Tara asked as she climbed into the driver's seat and started the sports car.

"Pharmacy," Maggie quickly stated.

"Why the pharmacy?" Tara asked as she looked over at her girlfriend.

"Because now you live with four women who need feminine hygiene things like pads and tampons. Also, I want to see if I can find some razors and I need to see if there's any birth control pills around," Maggie said as the last part caught Tara's attention.

"Are you running low? I can always grab some condoms while we're there," she asked Maggie in a slightly worried tone. Sure, Tara wanted to have kids with Maggie one day but now was not the ideal time. There probably wouldn't ever be an ideal time to start a family with the apocalypse looming over them.

"Well, I have a few weeks left. But more would always be good," Maggie answered as Tara took her hand, placing a soft kiss on it.

"Alright...two more stops and then we head back. I don't want to be gone for too long," Tara planned as she drove to the grocery store that still looked intact and untouched.

The couple quickly scouted the grocery store taking as much of the non-perishable food items that they could and some dog food for Harley. Tara decided that they could come back the next day and get more so the family could stock up on food.

After the grocery store trip, Tara drove them to the local pharmacy. Her shoulder was starting to get really sore, but she hid the pain from Maggie. She would just pop a couple of pain killers after they cleared the building.

Tara banged on the window in front of the building, waiting for a few minutes for any walkers to make their presence known. After a couple of minutes, the young couple heard a couple of biters start to bang on the glass separating them.

"Alright, I'm gonna go in first and kill these things. Cover me in case some more pop up out here. Remember, head shot brings them down," Tara ordered as Maggie nodded.

Tara gave her girlfriend one last look before she slowly pushed the door open. Almost immediately, the two walkers tried to pounce on her, ready for the taste of human flesh. Tara pushed the closest one away from her, grabbing the one next to it. She stabbed the offending creature with her hunting knife, letting the body fall.

The second walker tried to grab her, but Tara yanked the collar on its shirt, holding it at bay. She plunged her knife into its brain, the biter becoming still for an eternity. Tara shoved its body away as it fell on top of the other lifeless walker body.

"Are you ok?" Maggie asked as she ran into the building. She saw Tara rubbing her injured collarbone, wincing a bit in pain.

"I'm fine...just a bit sore from those damn walkers," Tara replied as she continued to rub her shoulder. Maggie looked at her with concern.

"I'll be alright. I'll take some painkillers while we're here," Tara promised as she led Maggie deeper into the store to get the items they needed.

Maggie took off to find razors and the feminine hygiene products. Tara kept a watchful eye on her as she climbed behind the counter looking for birth control pills for her girlfriend. Tara looked through the bins until she finally found what she was looking for. She also grabbed a couple of packages of Plan B just to be safe.

Finally, Tara looked around for some pain killers for the intense ache she was feeling. She grabbed a bottle of Vicodin to take later at night, but for now she opened a bottle of ibuprofen. Tara eagerly popped six pills into her mouth, unscrewing the cap of a water bottle she had managed to find. She swallowed the pills in one gulp and contemplated taking more.

Tara decided against it as she saw Maggie coming her way. Tara couldn't help but notice how beautiful her girlfriend looked as she walked up to her.

"Get everything?" Tara asked as she looked Maggie up and down, not hiding the fact that she was checking her out.

"Yeah...I also got some bandages and first-aid kit stuff just in case you injure yourself some more," Maggie laughed as Tara gave her an adorable grin.

Tara grabbed a few energy drinks and added them to her backpack. She definitely wanted to enjoy them until they ran out for good. Tara had a feeling she would be needing them for the next few days with making sure everything and everyone was alright on the farm.

Tara was brought out of her thoughts by Maggie taking her hand. Tara leaned down slightly, taking Maggie's lips into her own. She pulled her girlfriend close, loving the feel of their bodies so close together.

"Come on, let's go home," Tara said as she started to lead Maggie back to the red Mustang. On the way out, Tara made sure to grab a few boxes of condoms just in case they were needed in the future.

The couple climbed into the sports car, both more than ready to get back to their family. Tara drove at a slightly fast rate back to the Greene farmhouse, eager to make sure that everyone was alright. They made it to the farm, happy to be reunited with the people they loved.

Over the next few weeks, the blended family lived and worked together in harmony. Tara made sure that no one messed with the farm or her family - walker or person. She made daily trips out into neighboring towns to collect any supplies that they could use.

Tara taught the women in her life how to shoot the powerful guns accurately and faster. With the daily practice they were getting a lot better and more lethal, which is what Tara wanted. She needed to make sure they could protect themselves in case she wasn't able to be around.

Lilly even let Tara teach Meghan a thing or two about shooting the revolver. Although, Tara never let the little girl carry it on her own just yet. She was sure Lilly would flip out on her if she allowed that.

Hershel and Otis continued to fill the barn with various walkers that they would find wandering in the woods. He kept the barn secret from the Chambler family, making sure that they stayed away from the locked up building. The farmer also made sure that Maggie and Beth kept an eye on Meghan to make sure she stayed away from the forbidden area.

Hershel and Tara still had their differences on how to approach the whole walker ordeal. Tara argued that they should kill every biter they came across because the creatures had no remaining human qualities. Hershel still believed that the walkers were just suffering from a devastating disease and a cure would be available soon. He hated lying to his potential daughter-in-law about the barn but he figured soon Tara could be swayed to his side.

Otis and Tara made sure the farm was kept up and running by checking on the wells daily and going hunting in the woods for deer. In fact, Otis was out on his own hunting when everything on the farm changed forever.

* * *

Tara was out on the porch with Hershel, both of them drinking a cup of coffee and keeping watch on the happenings going on around the farm. Maggie, Lilly, and Meghan were out checking and feeding the horses. Beth and Patricia were busy in the kitchen making some kind of bread. Tara didn't ask many questions when it came to the kitchen, she left that area to the experts.

"Thank you for always watchin' out for my girls and havin' their best intentions at heart," Hershel told Tara as they both watched Maggie lead one of the horses out onto the pasture so Meghan could ride with her.

Tara smiled as she watched Maggie climb onto the horse and then help Meghan up. She watched as the two rode the horse together much to Meghan's delight.

"You know I would do anything to protect them," Tara simply stated as Hershel patted her shoulder, knowing she was telling the truth. They were both quiet for a few minutes before Tara broke the comfortable silence with something that was weighing on her mind for the past few days.

"I think I might head out for a few days. I just feel bad about not making more of an effort to find Alice. I mean she might have been pregnant with my kid," Tara explained her plan to Hershel who gave her a quick look.

"Did you ever find out about the test results?" Hershel asked, remembering that the results would have been available while Tara had been in Virginia.

"Alice had called me and told me that the results said that the baby was mine, but I don't know. I had a gut feeling that maybe she was lying to me. I did piss her off a couple of nights before," Tara answered as Hershel took in the news.

"Have you told Maggie?" Hershel questioned, knowing his daughter wouldn't take the news too well.

"No..I didn't want to tell her until I was absolutely sure. Then everything went to shit and I just didn't want Maggie to worry about anything," Tara admitted. Hershel could understand why Tara hadn't told Maggie the news just yet. At this time, it seemed obsolete to him. Hershel didn't think Alice was still alive and if she was she definitely wasn't in the city.

"Well, I think you leavin' wouldn't be a good idea. To be honest, I really don't think Alice is around anymore. And you bein' gone would leave us vulnerable on the farm. I know your heart is in the right place but you should just stay here," Hershel gave Tara the advice she was seeking. He felt relived as Tara nodded her head in agreement. Tara viewed Hershel like a father figure so any advice he gave her would be taken into great consideration.

"Yeah, I don't want to leave y'all unprotected," Tara sighed as she drank the rest of her coffee. The temperature around them was comfortable and there was a light breeze. Tara breathed in the fresh country air, glad that all the people she loved were safe and protected so far.

Suddenly, the serene calmness was interrupted by yelling. Tara stood up and immediately grabbed the rifle that was leaning against the house next to her. She spotted three people running through the pastures towards the house. Tara looked through the scope of her rifle, seeing that Otis was leading two men, who were running just as fast. One of the men had on a deputy sheriff's uniform. The other had a thick head of black hair and was wearing a simple t-shirt with some cargo pants. Harley caught sight of the strangers and started to bark, alerting her humans of the intruders.

Tara wondered why Otis would be leading the men to the house until she saw the seemingly lifeless body of a young boy in the deputy's arms. Tara set her rifle on the chair, knowing that the men needed help.

"Shit..looks like a kid got shot. Beth!" Tara yelled as Beth came running out onto the porch.

"Go get Lilly and your sister! I think they're gonna be needed," Tara said as she pointed into the direction of the three running men. Beth took a quick look before sprinting off to get her sister.

"Hershel, get a bed ready. That kid is gonna need some medical care and stat. I'm gonna go meet them halfway," Tara ran down the steps, preparing to run into the direction of the group of men when Hershel's voice stopped her.

"You're goin' without your rifle? That doesn't seem like a good idea," Hershel wanted to make sure these two strangers wouldn't try to gang up on her and Otis.

"'I've got my firearm loaded and ready" Tara revealed as she lifted up her shirt just enough to show the weapon holstered to her belt. Hershel nodded as Tara ran to meet up with the men who were about halfway to the house. Harley followed close behind Tara, offering a little growl at the strangers. The deputy looked like he was struggling to keep up with the rest of the group.

"You have a doctor?! My boy's been shot!" the deputy said through tears as he caught sight of Tara.

"Yeah and my sister is a nurse. Come on!" Tara took the young boy's body from the deputy, running as fast as she could to the house. The rest of the group was right behind her as they ran up the porch stairs and into the second guest room that was downstairs. When they entered the room, Tara saw that Lilly and Hershel were ready with bandages and surgical tools, ready to get the bullet out of his body.

"What the hell happened?" Hershel asked as Tara laid the young boy's body on the bed.

"I accidentally shot him when I shot a deer. I didn't know he was there. Please say you can help him, Hershel!" Otis was close to tears as the deputy and his friend surrounded the bed.

The farmer checked the boy's pulse as everyone held their breath. "There's a weak pulse. He's still alive but he's unconscious because of all the blood loss and trauma. I'm gonna have to do surgery to get the bullet fragments out," Hershel rolled up his shirt sleeves as Lilly got the items needed for the surgery.

"My wife...she's out there," the deputy said as Maggie and Beth stood in the doorway.

"I can go get her. What's her name?" Maggie asked as everyone turned to look at her.

"Lori. Her name's Lori. I'm Rick by the way and this is Shane. And that's Carl," Rick choked up as he took a look at his son who was passed out on the bed.

"You sure you'll be alright?" Tara asked as Maggie nodded in response. Tara gave Maggie a quick kiss before her girlfriend headed out the door to find Carl's mother. Tara watched as Maggie jumped onto a horse and headed into the woods. She watched until Maggie disappeared from view before joining the others in Carl's room.

"Carl's gonna need a few blood transfusions because of this surgery. Are you the same blood type? Or know of someone who is?" Hershel asked as Rick nodded his head.

"I've got the same blood type," Rick answered as Hershel gave him a look.

"We're probably gonna need more than what your body can produce," Hershel commented as Patricia got Rick ready to give blood.

"I have type O negative blood. Isn't that the universal blood donor type?" Tara asked as Lilly nodded.

"Yeah, it is. Sit down so I can prepare you to give some blood in case we need it. I'm gonna have to take a couple of pints," Lilly made Tara sit down as she got the supplies ready.

Tara held out her arm as Lilly found a vein to use. Tara winced slightly as the needle went into her flesh. She looked at Rick who was getting the same treatment from Patricia.

"Thank you," Rick said to the others as he took a look at his son on the bed.

"It's nothin'. We're gonna get your boy back to new, hopefully," Hershel commented as he took a look at Carl's injury.

"So how many people are in your group and can I trust them?" Tara asked Shane, getting straight down to business. She needed to make sure the newcomers wouldn't be a threat to her family. So far Rick and Shane seemed alright, but Tara kept an eye on both of them.

"Well, we got Lori and seven others who are lookin' for a little girl who wandered away in the woods a couple of days ago. But the people in our group are good people except maybe one," Shane told Tara as her ears perked up at the mention of the one exception.

"Who's the one exception?" Tara questioned.

"A prick named Ed Peletier. This guy's a real piece of work. Talks down to the women in the group. Looks at them like they're a piece of meat. Looks at his own daughter in a sickenin' way. I'm pretty sure he beats his wife also," Shane replied with a clear distaste for the man in question.

"Why is he still alive then? He sounds like bad news," Tara wondered as Shane gave her a look that told her that he agreed.

"Because Officer Friendly over there has a "no killing the living" policy. No matter what kind of scumbag they are. Plus, we don't have the concrete proof that he beats his wife or molests his daughter. I'm a cop, I need the evidence before I kill a man," Shane explained as Tara rolled her eyes.

"Let me kill him then. I don't need no damn evidence," Tara simply said as Lilly shook her head.

"Tara..." Lilly warned her younger sister, already knowing that Tara's mind was becoming set on putting this Ed fella down.

"What did you do before all this went to hell?" Shane asked, quite impressed with Tara's bravado about killing another man.

"I'm an elite Marine sniper in the military for the past five years. My name's Corporal Tara Chambler. Nice to meet y'all by the way. Wish it was under better circumstances though," Tara took a look at Carl who was getting prepped for the amateur surgery.

"Marine, huh? Impressive," Shane said as Lilly continued to take blood out of Tara's arm.

"Yeah, so if this Ed guy looks at any of the women here funny, I'll kill him. And if he's a wife beater, I'll kill him. He even looks at my niece or his daughter, I'll kill him," Tara said in a tone that told the others she was dead serious. Rick simply gave her a look, giving no argument. Shane nodded his head as he agreed with the Marine. The rugged police officer wanted to take care of Ed a long time ago but he didn't need the drama in his group. If Tara did the killing, there wouldn't be any drama on his part.

The group in the room stayed silent, they could hear Beth reading a story to Meghan in the living room to keep her occupied while her mother worked with Hershel. Tara watched as her blood accumulated in a bag, hoping the young boy in the bed would make it through.

"Alright...time to get these bullet fragments out of your boy," Hershel told Rick as they all looked on as the surgery started.

* * *

Maggie rode her horse fast through the woods, going by Rick and Shane's directions to where the rest of their group would be. She finally spotted some people as the horse galloped their way. Maggie saw a rugged looking man raise a crossbow in her direction, she quickly ignored him as she looked around for the boy's mother.

"Is there a Lori here?" Maggie asked as a woman with long brown hair stepped forward.

"I'm Lori. How do you know my name?" Lori asked the stranger on the horse. The others wondering the same question as they all stared.

Maggie ignored all the stares in her direction, "You need to come with me. Your son, Carl, was shot and he's at my house where my daddy and my girlfriend's sister are operatin' on him. Rick and Shane are there also," Maggie told the others as she tried to ignore the disgusting stare of an overweight, middle aged man. He licked his lips at her as she looked away.

"Oh my god! Carl!" Lori quickly understood the gravity of the situation as she climbed on the horse behind Maggie.

"Get to my dad's farmhouse as quickly as you can," Maggie told the group as she gave the directions to her house to a young Asian man.

"Wait! What about Sophia?" a woman with short grey hair asked. The man who had been staring at Maggie simply scoffed.

"Who's Sophia?" Maggie asked as the older woman in front of her started to cry.

"Carol's daughter. She got lost in the woods after she ran away from a walker. We've been lookin' for her for a couple of days now," an attractive woman with blonde hair answered.

Maggie could understand why Carol was so distraught. She couldn't imagine Meghan being out in the woods all by herself for two whole days and counting. She wished she could be of more help.

"Listen...my girlfriend is a Marine. Search and rescue is somethin' she has experience in, especially when she went to Iraq. She'll help you find your little girl...I promise," Maggie told Carol as the older woman nodded her head, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"For now...get to the farmhouse and rest up," Maggie said as she made the horse start to gallop into the direction of her house, with Lori holding on tight behind her. Maggie felt like the people in the group were trustworthy except for the man who blatantly checked her out. She knew Tara would handle that quick if it happened at the house.

The horse ran as fast as it could through the woods, Maggie could feel Lori's heartbeat pick up pace as they passed trees all around them. Maggie knew the woman behind her was worried about her son.

"My dad and sister-in-law will take good care of your boy," Maggie tried to reassure Lori as they got closer to the farm.

Finally, Maggie could see her house as the woods cleared out into the pastures that surrounded the farm. The horse ran faster as they neared the front porch until finally they were near the front door. Maggie jumped down and helped Lori climb off the horse before they both ran through the front door and into the room where Carl was being kept.

Hershel, Lilly, and Patricia were in the middle of the procedure as tears fell from Lori's eyes as she took in the state of her son. Shane immediately gave her a hug as Tara observed their behavior. She knew that Rick and Shane were friends but apparently Lori and Shane were close also from their body language. Maybe a little too close.

Lori moved over to give Rick a hug who was sitting next to the window, still in a state of shock over the condition of his son. Tara was happy to see Maggie as she pulled her close and gave her a quick kiss. Maggie noticed the bandage on Tara's arm.

"What happened?" Maggie asked as she ran her fingers over the bandage.

"Nothin'. I just gave some blood in case it's needed. I have type O negative," Tara answered as Maggie let her fingers graze over Tara's dog tags around her neck.

Suddenly, they heard a scream as Carl woke up during the procedure, obviously in great pain. Tara immediately went to his bedside and helped Shane hold the boy down as Hershel got out the offending fragment.

"Stop! You're killin' him!" Rick cried as he tried to get the farmer to stop operating on his son.

"We have to continue. If we don't, he'll definitely die," Hershel replied in a firm tone as he continued on despite Carl's cries and screams of agony. Tara tried to comfort him as best as she could. She knew from experience how much pain it was to be operated on with no anesthesia.

Finally, Carl passed out from the pain as Hershel finished removing the fragment. The old man sighed in some kind of defeat, not knowing how he would tell the boy's parents the bad news. Shane ran a hand through his hair, sweat dripping down his face from having to hold down Carl so tightly.

"I still have to get three fragments out but for now he's out of danger. The thing is...I have to go deeper into his body to get the other pieces out. But there's more, I'm afraid. His belly's distended, his pressure's droppin', which means there's internal bleeding. A fragment must of nicked one of his blood vessels. I'm gonna have to go in, find the bleeder, and stitch it. And he can't move at all while I'm in there...if he moves like he did before I could sever an artery and he'll be dead in minutes. I need to put him under and I need medical supplies to do so," Hershel laid out the severity of the situation to the boy's parents.

"I'll find the necessary supplies, just tell me what you need," Rick adamantly said as he stood up, feeling a little woozy from the blood loss cause of the donation.

"I'll go, man. You need to stay here for Carl and Lori. Where can I find supplies?" Shane asked Hershel as the older man thought it over.

"The high school! They had a FEMA evacuation shelter set up when this whole mess happened. I'll go with you...it's my fault y'all are in this situation anyways," Otis offered as Shane nodded in agreement.

"I'd feel a lot better if you came along also," Shane turned to look at Tara, "you obviously have experience with things like this. Probably got a good shot bein' a sniper and all. I understand if you don't want to but I could really use your help. You're the most competent one here."

Tara nodded as Maggie gave her a look. "I'll help you guys out. We should get going now."

Shane and Otis nodded as they headed towards the front door. Tara turned at Maggie who gave her a sad look.

"Hey...it'll be ok, babe. I'll be back before you know it. I love you," Tara leaned down slightly to give Maggie a goodbye kiss. Maggie made sure to make the kiss last as she let her tongue taste Tara. Tara finally pulled away after a few minutes, giving Maggie a hug.

"I love you too," Maggie smiled as Tara led her to the front door. Tara saw that the rest of Rick's group had arrived on the farm and were out on the porch. She decided most of them looked decent enough except for one middle-aged man who glared at her. Tara guessed that he was the infamous Ed. She would deal with him when she got back.

Shane and Otis climbed into Otis' work truck, both ready to get going. Tara grabbed her gun, making sure that it was loaded with bullets. She turned to Maggie, ignoring the stares from Rick's group.

"I'll be back. Let me know if anyone messes with you," Tara gave Maggie a quick kiss before she climbed into the back seat of the truck. Shane started the truck and started to drive down the long driveway, onto the pavement. Maggie watched until the truck disappeared into the distance.

Maggie turned to see that Rick's group looked distraught from the shooting and the missing little girl that they were looking for. She also noticed that the same man who had made her uncomfortable was staring at her again. This time he licked his lips as his eyes traveled up and down her body. Maggie hoped that Tara would be back soon...this man seemed like nothing but trouble. She quickly walked back into the house where her father and Rick were, hoping the creepy man would leave her alone.

* * *

Shane, Otis, and Tara traveled to the local high school in silence. The only sound was Otis giving Shane directions on how to get to their destination. Tara looked out of the window as day turned into night, watching as the abandoned houses and buildings passed them by.

They finally arrived at the high school as the full moon shined brightly in the black sky. Tara was dismayed to see that the entrance of the school where the FEMA operations were set up was crawling with walkers. There had be at least sixty just wandering around aimlessly in the fenced up area.

Shane parked the truck and the three of them jumped out, observing the situation in front of them. Shane opened up his bag as he pulled out a flare, smiling at his companions.

"I'm gonna light this to distract the walkers, and then we're gonna run to that trailer over there. We get what we need and then we leave as quickly as possible, understand?" Shane asked the others as they nodded. Tara took a look at the trailer that Shane was talking about. It was the only one that looked intact from the FEMA operation. The rest were broken into or destroyed.

Shane motioned for them to follow him as they crouched down behind an abandoned police car. "Ready?" the police officer asked.

"Let's rock n' roll," Tara said as she got her gun ready to fire. Shane lit the flare, throwing it far away from the entrance of the school. The flare's bright light quickly attracted all of the walkers away from their hiding spot.

"Come on!" Shane whispered as he took off to the trailer with Otis and Tara close behind him. They quickly ran through the door, shutting it closed behind them.

"Alright, let's see if we can find what we're lookin' for," Otis declared as he began to search through the trailer with the list that Hershel had given them. Tara and Shane hurriedly searched through drawers and cabinets until they finally were able to find everything on Hershel's list.

They gathered around the door, Shane's hand on the doorknob, ready to turn it and unleash them into the walker horde. Shane took a look at the determined faces around him before he slowly opened the door as they all piled out into the darkness.

Tara stumbled into the night, her heart racing as she saw that walkers surrounded them on all sides. She saw that their exit was blocked with biters coming right at them. More and more walkers were appearing as Tara looked around for a way out. The only refugee available was the high school.

"Let's get to the high school!" Shane yelled as he began to run towards the door of the school. Tara and Otis looked at each other before they sprinted after Shane. They shot as many walkers as they could on the way. All three of them, stumbled through the door, running down the empty hallways which slowly filled with walkers.

The trio ran with what seemed like hundreds of walkers in hot pursuit until the reached the school's gymnasium. There was a set of retracted bleachers which stood against the wall of the building.

"Let's climb up those!" Tara pointed as she led the way. She quickly climbed up the bleachers with no problems, helping Shane and Otis to the top. Walkers surrounded them on all sides, their fingers reaching out for human flesh that was just within grasp. They shot at the biters until they realized they didn't have enough bullets to slay all their attackers.

They spotted a window that could be used to get outside. The problem was that walkers could reach them if they tried to get out through the window. Tara devised a plan that would at least get Shane and Otis out of harm's way. Plus, she was the fastest out of all of them.

"Ok...you guys get out through that window. I'm gonna jump down and run through the hallways and distract the walkers so y'all can get out. I'll meet you in the front," Tara explained as the others looked at her like she was crazy.

"That's fuckin' insane! Those walkers will tear you apart!" Shane yelled as Otis nodded in agreement.

"You got a better idea? Plus, I'm the fastest. I can get to the entrance," Tara said as Shane finally relented and agreed with the plan.

Tara took a deep breath, looking at all the walkers surrounding them. She raised her fist up to Shane and Otis, giving them both a fist bump. Finally, gathering all her courage, Tara jumped off the bleachers, landing on her ankle in the wrong way.

"Fuck..." Tara felt some pain from her ankle. She quickly ignored it as walkers tried to pounce on her. Tara quickly took off down the hallways with tons of biters after her. She ran as fast as she could down the long hallways, dodging walkers left and right.

Shane and Otis watched as Tara ran off, seeing the walkers take off after her. Shane figured she was walker chow and he wouldn't be seeing her alive again. He felt bad for her girlfriend and family waiting for her at the farmhouse.

The two men quickly broke the window, and were able to climb out with the walkers gone after Tara. Shane and Otis dropped from the window sill, with Shane injuring his ankle in the process. They ran to the entrance when it became clear that they wouldn't make it through the walker horde that blocked their exit.

Shane was limping and Otis was exhausted, both knowing they wouldn't make it to the truck. Shane knew that if they didn't make it back then Carl would ultimately die. He knew what he needed to do for the greater good. He stopped running, turning to face Otis who was still running for his life. Shane took one look at the bigger man before shooting him in the knee causing him to fall to the ground.

Shane ran to grab Otis' bag that contained medical supplies. The other man struggled as he held onto the bag, grabbing a patch of Shane's hair and ripping it out. Walkers finally closed in on the two as they began to feast on Otis' flesh. Shane limped away to the truck as Otis' screams of pain and agony filled the air as the creatures ripped into his body.

Shane tried to block out the noise as he finally made it back to the truck in one piece. He climbed into the driver's seat as he thought about what he would tell the others. It didn't look good that three people left on this expedition, and only one returned.

As Shane tried to catch his breath and think about what had happened, there was a loud bang against the window that made him jump in his skin. He looked in shocked and disbelief as Tara climbed into the passenger seat, sweat running down her face.

"Fuck...those walkers were relentless," Tara let out a little chuckle until she realized that someone was missing from their trio.

"Otis?" Tara asked as Shane let his head hang down. Tara sighed as she realized that Otis wouldn't be making the trip back home. She wondered how the Greene family and Patricia would take the news.

"He didn't make it. When it became clear that we were gonna be walker chow, Otis bravely let the walkers take him so I could escape and Carl could live," Shane solemnly said as Tara took in the news. Of course, only Shane knew the truth that Otis had been betrayed and left for dead.

Tara simply nodded as Shane started up the truck and quickly drove back to the farmhouse. They were silent for most of the ride with Tara looking out the window at the scenery around them. She felt some pain coming from her ankle, knowing she would be limping for a couple of days. Shane looked at her briefly, opening his mouth to talk before shutting it.

"Would you do whatever you could to protect your family and make sure they survive this shit storm?" Shane finally asked as Tara looked over at him.

"Yeah, I would. In fact, just a few weeks ago, I killed a few guys to keep my girl and family safe. I would do it all over again if I had to...no questions asked," Tara replied as Shane continued to stare out onto the road in front of them.

"You've killed before? I've only killed once in the line of duty. Still eats me to this day," Shane finally said after a couple of minutes of silence.

"I was stationed in Iraq twice so it was kill or be killed. After awhile, you get used to it and it doesn't faze you anymore. The way I see it, if the person is threatening your loved ones then it's no question. I will do whatever I have to to make sure my family is protected," Tara said as Shane nodded in agreement.

They stayed silent the rest of the way back to the farmhouse. Shane felt a little better after his talk with Tara but the guilt of letting Otis die such a horrible death still plagued him. He reasoned that he had to do it so Carl could survive, so it couldn't be all that bad but the remorse still ate at him.

* * *

Maggie went to check on Carol, who was in a tent by herself. She felt bad for the older woman because it was obvious that she was worried about her missing daughter. After talking to Rick's group for a while, Maggie was able to learn some of their names and she liked most of them except for Ed.

She learned that Ed was Carol's husband and had no concern that Sophia was missing. Maggie really got a bad vibe from the ruthless man and she had a feeling that he was abusive. Maggie tried to keep out of his way, and stay near her father or the others.

Maggie especially liked Glenn, the young Asian man, who was funny in his own way. She thought Tara and Glenn would get along great, and eventually become friends when Tara allowed her guard to be down. Maggie gave Glenn a little smile as she made her way towards Carol's tent.

"Hey...I brought you some water. Can I come in?" Maggie asked as she approached the tent that was halfway zipped up.

"Yeah..." a small voice came from within the tent.

Maggie crawled into the tent where Carol was laying facing away from her.

"Here's the water," Maggie placed the bottle by Carol.

"Thank you..." Carol simply said as she stayed facing away from the younger woman.

"Are you alright?" Maggie asked with concern as she placed her hand on Carol's shoulder.

"No..." Carol turned to look at the younger woman. Maggie gasped as she saw bruises forming on Carol's face. She immediately became infuriated at the situation.

"Did Ed do that?" Maggie asked even though she knew the answer. Carol simply nodded.

"You know I need to tell Tara about this, right?" Maggie said as Carol simply gave her a look. Carol had seen Tara before she had left and knew she was a Marine from listening to the group gossip.

"She'll kill him..." Carol stated with no real emotion.

"Maybe that's what needs to happen," Maggie gave her a serious look. She then told Carol about her situation with Mark so the abused woman would know that she wasn't alone.

After a long talk, Maggie left the tent intent on telling Tara what had happened to Carol. She knew that Tara would take care of Ed real quick since she had no patience for abusers of any kind. Maggie was in the kitchen by herself when she suddenly felt a presence by the doorway. She turned to look as Ed came into view.

He gave her a smile, showing his yellow teeth. Ed's eyes hungrily looked up and down Maggie's body, making her violated with just his stare. He walked up to her, closing the distance between them.

"So you're Maggie huh? I saw you talkin' to my good for nothin' wife. Let me tell you this...if you fuckin' tell anyone what you saw I'll be sure to hurt you, you little bitch. Tell your little Marine girlfriend and I'll be sure to make sure you don't walk for fuckin' days...got that?" Ed threatened as he cornered Maggie, pressing her against the granite counter.

Maggie tried to keep her composure as she felt him rub against her a couple of times. She felt like she was going to vomit when she could feel how excited he was through his pants. Ed leaned close, taking a long sniff of her hair.

"You smell so fuckin' good..." He said in a brute voice. Ed thrusted against her one more time before backing off a bit.

Suddenly, Andrea walked in and took in the scene in front of her. She noticed how distraught Maggie looked and how heinous Ed appeared. She glared at the middle-aged man standing way too close to Maggie.

"What's goin' on?" Andrea asked.

Ed shrugged. "Just teachin' this sweet thing that a woman's place is in the kitchen."

"Leave her alone," Andrea spat at Ed as he simply walked out of the kitchen like nothing had happened.

"You ok?" Andrea questioned as she saw Maggie holding back tears.

"Yeah...I'm fine," Maggie lied trying to keep her composure as Andrea gave her one last concerned look before heading out of the kitchen.

Maggie could feel some tears build up in her eyes as she felt defiled by the sadistic man. She let the tears fall down her face as she tried to come to grip with what had just happened. Suddenly, Maggie heard voices enter the house, going into Carl's room. She quickly wiped her tears away, hoping that Tara had made it back safely.

She stood in the door way as Shane and Tara solemnly gave Hershel the medical supplies while telling everyone in the room that Otis had been lost. Maggie couldn't believe the news as tears fell down her eyes. She made eye contact with Tara as she tried to comfort Patricia who was crying uncontrollably. Beth and Maggie led Patricia out of the room so Hershel and Lilly could perform the operation on Carl.

Tara wanted to give Maggie some comfort but knew that Hershel needed her. Tara helped Lilly and Hershel over the next couple of hours as the farmer worked relentlessly on the young boy until finally the successful operation was done with. Rick and Lori were ecstatic that their son was going to be alright after some much needed bed rest. Tara looked down at her clothes that were full of Carl's blood and walker guts.

Tara was about to leave the room until Rick pulled her into a hug, surprising her.

"Thank you so much," Rick said as Lori gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek as a sign of appreciation.

"It's nothin'...really. Just doin' what I can to help," Tara smiled as she walked out of the room, looking for Maggie. She found Beth and Patricia in the living room with Meghan.

Tara pulled Patricia into a hug and held her close for a few minutes. She knew it wasn't much, but she wanted to be of some comfort to the older woman who had just lost her husband.

"I'm sorry..." Tara said as Patricia cried into her shoulder. The blonde woman sat down next to Beth again and wiped away her tears. Tara gave Beth, Meghan, and Patricia a quick kiss on the head before resuming her search for Maggie. Tara looked everywhere for her girlfriend until she finally found her on the back porch, crying.

"Hey...come here," Tara soothed as she brought Maggie close to her body. Maggie immediately wrapped her arms around Tara's neck, giving her a long kiss. Tara could taste Maggie's tears as she wrapped her arms around Maggie's waist.

"I knew Otis since I was a little girl. He was like an uncle to me," Maggie cried as Tara moved them to a chair that was out on the porch. She sat down, gently setting Maggie down on her lap.

"I'm sorry, babe. He was a really great guy," Tara replied as she held her girlfriend close, hoping her embrace would help in some way. They remained in that position for about an hour, watching the stars up in the distance. Maggie had finally stopped crying, until suddenly Tara heard some sniffling.

"You ok, babe?" Tara asked with concern as Maggie started to cry again.

Maggie shook her head. "Something happened while you were gone."

"What?" Tara asked, feeling her protective nature take over. Maggie was silent for a few minutes.

"Baby, what happened?" Tara firmly asked, needing to know what had transpired while she was gone. If Maggie had been hurt, she needed to make it right.

After a couple of minutes, Maggie continued to cry as Tara gently wiped the tears away. "Tell me what happened, baby. You know you can tell me anything."

"Ed...he...he...threatened me," Maggie told Tara the whole story about what had happened in Carol's tent and the confrontation in the kitchen with Ed. Through rushing tears, Maggie told Tara how Ed had rubbed against her and how she felt violated by the beastly man.

Tara felt her anger rising as Maggie told her story. Not only had the bastard violated her girlfriend but he also beat his wife. There was no way that Tara would let that prick get away with what he did. Tara tried to control herself, feeling her body shake with uncontrollable fury at the man who caused her girl pain. She was determined to kill the jackoff even if it was the last thing she did.

When Maggie finished, Tara stayed silent for a few seconds. She gently pushed Maggie off of her and stood up, her muscles contracting with all the anger and adrenaline flowing through her.

"I'm gonna kill that fucker," Tara muttered as she stomped into the house, slamming the door behind her. She quickly made her way to the front door, looking for the man in question with Maggie right behind her. Hershel, Lilly, Rick, and Shane noticed how infuriated Tara seemed as she swung open the front door. They immediately followed her outside, wanting to see what had made Tara so mad.

Tara marched right up to Ed who was sitting on a log by the fire that Daryl had built. Ed caught sight of her, a smile spreading on his face.

"How's it goin' Marine? I don't think we formally met yet," Ed held his hand out for a handshake, giving Tara a phony grin.

"Fuck you...you motherfucker," Tara snarled as she punched Ed as hard as she could in the face. Ed clearly wasn't expecting that hit as he went flying backwards onto the dirt. Tara was immediately over him, grabbing his shirt as she delivered punch after punch into the man's face.

"You didn't think I would find out what you did to Maggie...to your wife? You sick fuckin' bastard!" Tara yelled as she kicked Ed hard before resuming the punches to his face. Carol simply looked on as Andrea held her close.

Rick was about to step in before Shane stopped him. "That coward deserves this. And sounds like he tried to put the moves on her girl. Let Tara handle this."

Rick gave Shane an uncertain look before he stopped himself, allowing Tara to continue her assault on the abuser. Rick didn't like Ed one bit, but he wasn't sure if he would let the Marine kill the bastard.

Tara kept on hitting Ed in the face with no mercy. His nose was broken and both of his eyes were black, his mouth full of blood. Ed curled up into the fetal position as Tara landed a few more kicks into his body, screaming at her to stop or for someone to help him.

Tara unholstered her handgun, aiming it at Ed's head, her finger on the trigger. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put a bullet in your fuckin' brain," Tara muttered as Rick ran over to her.

"Put the gun down! We don't kill the living!" Rick yelled as Tara glanced at him briefly before turning her attention back to Ed.

"This piece of shit doesn't deserve to live. Look at Carol! He beat her. And he tried to force himself on Maggie. And threatened to rape her if she told. Just let me kill this prick and it's over with," Tara shouted at Rick as he took in the information.

"Look...you don't have to kill him. We can exile him," Rick tried to make it so that no more life was lost that night.

"And what if he finds another group and leads them back here? Then what, Rick? Just let her kill him!" Shane argued as the others watched the scene unfold in front of them.

"Don't let her kill me, you fuckers!" Ed screamed through a mouth full of broken teeth.

"Shut the fuck up!" Tara kicked Ed hard in the face, breaking some more teeth and his cheekbone in the process.

"So are you gonna let me kill this shithead or what?" Tara asked Rick, the gun still pointing at Ed's head, the muzzle in his hair.

Rick and Shane gave each other a look before glancing at the members of their group. Carol looked emotionless as she watched the scene in front of her. She didn't care if her husband died that night, the bastard never cared for her or Sophia anyways.

"You know he needs to die, Rick! He could lead others here! That dickhead ain't good for nothin' anyways!" Shane argued knowing what needed to be done to protect everyone.

"I can't condone just killin' him," Rick admitted as Ed started to cry, tears falling down his bloody face.

Tara looked at Hershel. "He cornered and pressed himself against Maggie in the kitchen. He could do something worse next time when I'm not around. Or he could hurt Beth, Lilly, Patricia, or Meghan. They aren't safe with him around."

Hershel knew Tara was right, and he didn't want that man on his property or anywhere near the land. He knew there was only one way to end this, even if he did hate bloodshed.

"Tara...I trust your judgement with this. I know you will do what needs to be done to keep our girls safe," Hershel gave his opinion, which was all that Tara needed.

"Tara..." Lilly tried to calm her younger sister down but knew there was no use.

"No Lilly. This prick is just like Scott and Mark. You really want him around Meghan? This son of a bitch will hurt her and I'm not gonna let that happen," Tara said as Lilly kept quiet at the mention of her daughter's safety.

"Maybe we should all just calm down and think about this," Glenn suggested as Tara shook her head.

"No, there's nothing to think about anymore. This motherfucker has got to go. And none of you have the balls to do it but I do," Tara simply said before she pulled the trigger. The bullet entered Ed's body, hitting him directly in the heart. Blood splattered all over Tara's clothes as the man fell over lifeless.

Everyone watched speechless as Tara walked to the shed, grabbing a pickaxe. She marched over to the lifeless body, raising the pickaxe to plunge it into Ed's head. Just before she could though, Carol stopped her.

"Let me do this part," Carol said with a determined look on her face. Tara handed her the pickaxe, standing back as Carol raised the ax and sent the blade crashing down into Ed's head repeatedly. Tara watched with some satisfaction as Carol took out the years of physical and verbal abuse that Ed had plagued her with onto his brain.

Tara gave the group surrounding her one last look before she marched back over to the front porch, trying to calm down. Rick wasn't sure what to think about the young Marine, he just knew his group needed to get along with her and Hershel so they could stay at the farm and hopefully have some kind of home for awhile.

"Well fuck...she does got more balls than us to do that shit," Daryl commented as he watched Tara lean against the porch railings. He made his way over to the young Marine, pulling out a box of menthols.

"Want one?" Daryl offered as Tara took one, lighting it up with her lighter.

They both smoked in silence, getting a feel for one another. Daryl figured if Tara could do what she did to Ed with no problems, then she would probably be a good asset to have around.

"Damn good thing, you did back there," Daryl simply said as he put out the butt of his cigarette.

"Thanks," Tara replied as she flicked her burnt out cigarette onto the ground, before marching into the house. Daryl took a last look at her before joining his group in the front yard.

* * *

Tara walked up the stairs, grabbing some clean clothes before taking a long shower. The warm water ran down her body as she thought about the events that had played out that night.

She still felt bad about Otis and felt like she could have done more to make sure he returned, but at least Carl would make a full recovery. That was at least some solace to her. Tara didn't regret what had happened to Ed. She thought the bastard deserved what he got and more. Plus, it showed Rick's group that she wouldn't put up with any nonsense directed towards her family.

Tara finished her shower and got dressed, noticing for the first time how tired she was and that her ankle was pretty sore. She would have Lilly look at it in the morning to make sure it wasn't sprained too bad.

She said goodnight to Beth and Lilly, who were consoling Patricia, before heading into Maggie's room. Tara was happy to see her girlfriend laying on the bed, already fast asleep. Tara turned off the lamp as she carefully climbed into bed, trying not to wake Maggie up.

As soon as Tara was in bed, Maggie snuggled into her, feeling the familiar warmth. Maggie sighed as she placed her head on Tara's chest.

"I love you so much..." Maggie whispered sleepily.

"I love you, too. You sure he didn't hurt you any other way?" Tara asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"I'm sure. I'll be ok..." Maggie snuggled as close to Tara as she possibly could, her breathing evening out as she went back to sleep.

Tara kept a protective watch over Maggie for the next few hours. Her protective nature keeping her up to make sure that Maggie would be alright and not have any nightmares. Finally, Tara felt sleep take over body as she thought about Rick's group and if they would all learn to coincide peacefully together or if she would have to take drastic measures to make sure her family's safety was insured.

* * *

So will they all learn how to get along and live together? Or will there be problems? But yes! Ed's dead! I hate that guy simply because I love Carol and think she's awesome. :)

Again, sorry for the late update but I was sick and couldn't do much. But thank you for all the messages. I guess people noticed that I wasn't around cuz I heard from peeps I've never heard from before. But thank you! I feel so loved! I'm all better now and in writing mode again.

And once again, thank you for all the reviews you guys always write me. Y'all keep this gal motivated...so thank you all once again! I love you all!


	13. Never Too Late

A/N: There are a couple of racial slurs in this chapter since a couple of bad characters are introduced. Just know I don't condone that type of language or use it. I'm a lover not a fighter.

Never Too Late - Three Days Grace

* * *

Tara woke up bright and early the next morning to get the search rescue party set up for Carol's missing daughter, Sophia. She sat up in the bed looking over at Maggie, who was sleeping soundly beside her.

She smiled as let her hand run up and down Maggie's body, happy that her girlfriend was safe for the time being. Maggie mumbled in her sleep, not wanting to get up so early. Tara chuckled as she climbed out of bed.

Tara cursed a bit when realized how much her ankle hurt. She would have to be careful not to hurt it worse but it wasn't going to slow her down. Tara was sure Lilly would notice her slight limp and want to take a look at her ankle later. She also noticed that her hands hurt a bit from the beating she had given Ed the night before. Tara realized she must have hit him harder than she thought.

She quickly got dressed, giving Maggie a kiss on the cheek before heading down the stairs to the dining room. Tara grabbed a map, studying the paper to figure out where different search parties could look for Sophia. She carefully circled areas that would need to be checked first to see if there was any evidence that the little girl had been there.

Hershel appeared by her side, looking over the markings on the map. He nodded in approval as he set a cup of coffee down on the table beside Tara.

"Good mornin'. I see you're already gettin' to work," Hershel commented as he took a drink from his mug.

"Thanks for the coffee. But yeah, the sooner we can head out and look for Sophia, the sooner we can find her. Anywhere else you think we should look?" Tara slid the map over to Hershel who studied it for a good while.

"No, it looks like you got the whole area covered. Hopefully, you can find this girl soon," Hershel looked out the window at the newcomers who were surrounding a small fire at their camp.

"How's Carl?" Tara asked, almost forgetting about the young boy after the excitement of last night's events.

"He's well. He woke up during the night and is restin'. His parents are in there with him now. Once Carl is fully recovered, Rick's group can move on," Hershel said much to Tara's surprise. She wasn't sure if she was comfortable with letting them back out into the new world but it wasn't her call.

Just then Patricia appeared in the dining room, eyes red from all the tears she had cried the night before. Tara immediately pulled her in for a hug as fresh sobs shook Patricia's frail body.

"I was wonderin' if you could do me a favor?" Patricia asked Tara, who nodded.

"Anything," Tara simply said as Patricia pulled out of their hug.

"Can you make a cross for Otis? I wanna have a funeral for him even if there's no body left," the distraught woman asked as fresh tears fell down her face.

"Yeah, I'll do that right now. We can have the funeral before I get this search party started. Just give me a few minutes to make the cross," Tara replied before she folded up the map, sticking it into her back pocket.

Tara quickly finished up her coffee before heading out the door. Harley, the boxer pup, immediately followed Tara as she made her way to the shed. On her way there, Tara waved at Rick's group as they ate breakfast. Daryl waved back but some of the other members waved back apprehensively. Tara guessed they were a bit unsure about her after what she did to Ed.

Opening the door to the shed, Tara looked around until she found a couple of long wooden boards and some nails. Grabbing a saw, she cut the boards to the desired length before nailing them together. Tara reached into her pocket, pulling out her pocket knife to carve Otis' name onto the wood.

As she was working, Tara felt a presence join her. She looked up to see Rick and Shane standing in the doorway. Harley jumped at the men to be petted, they both complied before the eager pup bounded off outside.

Tara noticed that Shane had shaved off all of his hair. She knew he took the whole Otis thing pretty hard, but Tara figured he would be alright in the long run.

"How does it look?" Tara asked as she help up her finished project.

"Looks good," Shane said as Rick nodded in agreement. They were silent for a few seconds as Tara wondered what the men wanted.

"Listen, I laid out the search party plans on this map which I'll show you after Otis' funeral. Hopefully, we'll be able to find Sophia or at least some clue to her whereabouts," Tara started to head out of the door before she was stopped by Rick.

"Thank you for helpin' us out with this. I know Hershel doesn't want his family out in the woods so you workin' with us is a big help," Rick was sincere with his words, even if he wasn't sure how to feel about Tara just yet.

"No problem. So no hard feelings about that piece of shit I killed last night?" Tara asked as Rick sighed.

"I don't condone it. I know killin' is probably nothin' for you, bein' military and all, but that's not how things should be done," Rick reprimanded her as Tara rolled her eyes a bit.

"Listen, he was a threat to my girlfriend and my family. I don't regret it one bit. I think I was merciful to the dickhead...I was gonna waterboard him for hours on end until he died. Bullet was just quicker though. Ed was a probably a threat to your wife also. I don't go around killin' for the hell of it and if that's what you think, then fuck you. I'm just trying to protect the ones I love. Grow some balls, man. The world ain't what it used to be," Tara glared at Rick before she shoved her way past the two men that were blocking her exit.

"You've ever been waterboarded?" Shane asked in a curious tone.

"Yeah, when I was in training my Lieutenant always said if we were gonna torture people, we needed to know what it felt like first. So I was waterboarded a few times. Not a great feelin' I can tell you that," Tara replied as she began to walk away.

"You've ever been captured by those towelheads over there?" Shane questioned.

Tara looked at him before sighing, "Once..only for about a day or so. That's a story for another day though. Maggie doesn't even know about that."

Tara then noticed that Ed's body was near the shed, covered with a blanket.

"What are y'all gonna do with his body?" Tara inquired as Shane took a look at the dead body.

"We were gonna bury it," Shane answered as Tara shook her head.

"Nah...he ain't gettin' buried on Hershel's land. Here, I have a better idea," Tara went back into the shed, grabbing a jerrycan full of gasoline. She went to Ed's body, splashing some gasoline on the body before lighting the blanket up with her lighter. The body immediately caught fire, burning steadily.

"Problem solved," Tara grabbed the cross she had made before making her way back to the house.

Rick and Shane looked at the burning body before Shane shrugged, smiling.

"Beats havin' to dig a grave for the worthless son of a bitch," Shane laughed as Rick simply shook his head.

Rick realized he needed to get Tara on his side if he wanted to convince Hershel to let his group stay at the farm for the long haul. He just had a conversation with the farmer who informed him that after Carl was well then Rick's group was to go on their way. So far, Rick wasn't sure how to befriend Tara since he and the Marine didn't seem to see eye-to-eye on anything so far.

Rick could only hope for his group's sake that he could convince Tara and Hershel to let them stay before it was too late.

* * *

The cool wind blew a small breeze as the farm residents and Atlanta survivors stood around the wooden cross that Tara had dug into the ground.

Patricia was crying as Hershel held her close while he recited a few lines from the Bible. Tara had one arm around Maggie and the other around Beth, trying to console both crying sisters. Tara stood silent as she listened to Hershel talk about how Otis was up in heaven with God now.

Tara was never one to believe in any kind of religion, but she knew Maggie's family was religious so she tried to be as respectful as she could. She felt Maggie and Beth cry into her shirt, and held them both tighter. Tara looked over across the way and saw Daryl. They both made eye contact, giving each other a small nod.

"Would anybody like to say anything before we let Otis rest in peace?" Hershel asked the small crowd in front of him.

Rick stepped up, looking at Patricia. "I just want to thank Otis for the sacrifice he made to save Carl. If it wasn't for him then my boy probably wouldn't be here. So thank you."

Patricia cried some more as Rick and Lori gave her a hug of comfort. The distraught widow then turned to look at Shane and Tara.

"Could you two please say something? Y'all were the last two to see him alive," Patricia asked as they both nodded in response.

Tara could still feel the tears of the Greene sisters soak into her shirt. "When I first met Otis, he threatened me. Told me that if I ever hurt Maggie in any way I would be in for a wallop of pain."

There were a few laughs as Tara continued. "But soon Otis realized that I was the real deal and we became good friends. The last time I saw him alive, Otis was calling me a crazy motherfucker because I volunteered to lead dozens upon dozens of walkers away so he and Shane could escape. I'll miss him a lot. Otis was a great man."

Tara finished as she felt Maggie staring at her. She hadn't told Maggie what had happened that night or that she had almost been a snack for dozens of walkers. Maggie rested her head on Tara's shoulder again, not wanting to think about the danger her Marine had willingly put herself in.

Patricia gave Tara a small smile of appreciation before turning to Shane, who looked a bit apprehensive about saying anything.

"Please...you were the last one to see my Otis alive. Please tell me how his last moments went," Patricia placed her hand on Shane's arm as he sighed sadly.

"Well, after Tara ran off with all those biters chasin' her, Otis and I climbed out a window and dropped onto the parking lot. We took off runnin' as fast as we could but there were walkers all around us and they were gaining on us quick," Shane paused as he thought of how to continue his story. He noticed that the widow's sorrowful eyes were fixated on him.

"When it became obvious that we weren't gonna make it, Otis stopped running. I yelled at him to keep moving, that he was gonna get eaten. He looked me straight in the eyes and said he needed to do this for the boy. That we had to save the boy. Otis then threw his bag at me and ran towards the walkers. He gave me just enough time to escape. Otis died a hero," Shane told his fable as Patricia pulled him in for a hug.

Of course, only Shane knew the truth. That he had cruelly left Otis behind to face a grisly, torturous death so he could get the medical supplies back to Carl. Shane was feeling a bit better about the whole situation especially since Carl was on the road to a full recovery. He knew Rick and the others wouldn't approve of his actions though if they ever found out.

Maggie pulled away for a second to hang a cross necklace on the wooden cross. Maggie's eyes were red from all the crying she had just done. Tara quickly pulled her close again, placing a small kiss on her forehead.

After the small funeral, Tara gathered Rick's group around the hood of her red Mustang, the map laid out in front of them. She pointed out the areas they should look over first and then various caves where the girl could be hiding.

"Sounds like a good idea. Thank you again for this," Rick told Tara as he held his hand out for a handshake. Tara accepted before she broke up the group into smaller groups of two to three people.

Tara walked up to Daryl and Glenn. "You guys are gonna be with me. That cool?" she asked as both men nodded.

"Shane and I will take the west side of the woods. Everyone keep a look out for any sign of her. Something as small as a torn piece of fabric can mean the biggest clue to where Sophia might be. As always, be careful and try to conserve ammo," Rick instructed his group as he took the map and folded it up.

Tara told Andrea, Dale, and T-Dog to take the east side of the woods while Carol, Lori, and Lilly searched the north side. Maggie wanted to help but Hershel didn't want her or Beth out in woods, becoming very protective after Otis' death.

"Ugh...I hate being stuck behind while everyone is out there searchin'," Maggie complained as she watched Tara get her weapons ready. Tara checked to make sure she had a full clip in her gun before holstering it. She still hadn't told Rick about all her extra military guns and ammo, not sure if she could trust the group just yet.

"Well, if Sophia shows up at the farm, someone needs to be here to ease her fears. Plus, someone has to keep an eye on Carl," Tara said as Maggie gave her an unamused look.

"Look...I'll talk to your dad about going out with me tomorrow in the woods or on a supply run but right now let's respect his wishes," Tara gave Maggie a quick kiss and hug as they walked to the front door.

"Alright...be careful please. I love you," Maggie gave Tara another kiss as Daryl and Glenn awkwardly waited.

"I love you, too," Tara said as she joined her mini search group, trying to hide the slight limp that plagued her walk.

"Come on, Casanova," Daryl grinned as he led the way with Tara and Glenn following him.

Maggie waved as she watched the trio disappear into the forest. She turned her attention towards the barn where Patricia was heading to feed the walkers trapped in there some chickens. Maggie knew it was only a matter of time before Tara and Rick found out about Hershel's walker hiding spot. Maggie could only hope that Tara wouldn't overreact when she found out that Maggie had been keeping that big secret from her.

* * *

Tara, Daryl, and Glenn made their way deeper into the woods. Tara and Daryl looked for tracks on the ground while Glenn kept an eye on their wilderness surroundings.

"So you're a big shot Marine, huh? What kind of search and rescue missions did ya do?" Daryl asked as he inspected the dirt for any noticeable tracks but so far all he found were animal foot imprints.

"When I was in Iraq, we did a few hostage situations. We had to find out where the terrorists were holding our hostages and then take them out. You would think finding them would be easy in the desert but there were mountains and caves we had to search though. Crazy stuff," Tara explained as Daryl nodded.

"Ya know desert is a lot different than forest. You may be out of your element, soldier," Daryl commented as Tara scoffed at his statement.

"Nah, man. One time I got called on a special mission. My team and I were sent to the jungles of Columbia to capture this terrorist drug lord. Yeah, them jungles are nothin' to fuck with especially when there's jaguars and anacondas ready to make a meal out of you," Tara replied as she inspected a small cave, looking for any evidence of Sophia.

"Shit...maybe you are cut out for this," Daryl laughed as Tara got a cocky grin on her face.

"Fuck yeah I am...I went through the hardest training to get to where I am today," Tara looked around the trees for any stray walkers.

"Well, you're good in my book," Daryl patted her shoulder as they kept on walking.

"What about you, Glenn? What did you do before shit hit the fan?" Tara asked the young man walking beside her. She actually liked Glenn a lot. He was always the first one to get her jokes and he was always optimistic about everything.

"I was a pizza delivery boy," Glenn said as Tara wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"So did a porno scenario ever happen? Where you went to deliver a pizza and got some pussy instead?" Tara asked as Daryl let out a snicker.

Glenn sighed in disappointment. "No, unfortunately. I never got that lucky."

They all laughed as they returned to the task at hand. Tara decided that she liked and trusted Daryl and Glenn. Tara was still a bit unsure about Rick and Shane, especially since she sensed that there was some conflict between the two.

The search parties spent all day looking throughout the woods but came up with nothing. Tara decided that they should head back to the farm for the night since the sun would be going down soon and walkers seemed more active in the dark.

As everyone returned to the farm, Tara was excited to see Maggie sitting on the porch waiting for her. Carol was distraught that another day had passed with no sign of Sophia.

Tara put her arm around Carol. "I promise we'll keep lookin' until we find out what happened to her, alright?"

Carol simply nodded as she wiped tears from her eyes, giving Tara a hug. "Thank you so much for everything."

Tara made her way to the house until she noticed that Shane and Rick were in the middle of a heated argument. Shane's face was red with anger as he pointed at Rick.

"We need to stop wastin' our time lookin' for a little girl who's probably dead already, Rick! You're gonna get someone killed with your fuckin' dumbass decisions!" Shane yelled, drawing the attention of the others.

"She's out there and alive! And we're gonna look for her until we find out otherwise!" Rick argued as the two men stepped up to each other. Tara ran to them, wanting to avoid a fight if possible.

Shane spotted Tara, "You agree with me, right? That this search is useless and fuckin' pointless! The girl is dead!"

"Dude, we don't know that. I have a niece and if she was out there, I would be searching until I knew for sure that she was gone. Plus, you might want to lower your voice when the girl's mother can hear every word you say," Tara said much to Shane's dismay.

"Fuck...another fuckin' pussy just like Rick," Shane muttered under his breath.

"What did you fuckin' say?" Tara stepped up to Shane, anger in her eyes.

"I said...another fuckin' pussy just like Rick," Shane spat at her, making sure Tara heard every word.

"Alright...motherfucker," Tara replied as she launched at Shane only to be stopped by Rick. Daryl and Glenn ran to the scene, trying to help stop the impeding fight. Maggie ran towards the others, not wanting Tara to get hurt.

Daryl held Shane back as Rick and Glenn tried to restrain Tara. Shane and Tara were both yelling obscenities at each other, both daring the other to make the first move.

"Both of y'all stop!" Rick screamed as they both finally started to settle down a bit.

"We need each other to survive! Fightin' with one another isn't gonna solve nothin'. So calm down before I kick both of y'all's asses! Understood?" Rick looked at both Shane and Tara as they both reluctantly nodded in agreement.

Rick and Glenn loosened their grip on Tara as she shrugged them off and stomped into the house, slamming the door behind her. Lilly and Maggie gave each other a look before Maggie took off in the direction that Tara was headed in.

Maggie found Tara on the back porch, smoking a cigarette. Maggie could see that Tara's shoulders were tense and that she was stressed. Maggie cautiously placed her hands on Tara shoulders and started to massage them.

Tara allowed herself to relax in Maggie's touch as she put out the cigarette and flicked the butt away into the yard. Maggie continued to rub on Tara, trying to destress and calm her down.

"You don't think it's hopeless, do you? Lookin' for Sophia even though it's been over three days? Daryl still thinks we have a chance of finding her," Tara asked as Maggie could see how much this was affecting Tara. She guessed Tara was imagining Meghan in Sophia's situation.

"It's not hopeless. Shane's just an idiot," Maggie said softly as she allowed her hands to go under Tara's shirt, feeling the warm skin, scratching Tara's back lightly.

Tara turned to face Maggie, gripping her softly, closing the small gap between them. Tara leaned over, allowing her lips to claim Maggie's soft ones. Maggie let out a soft moan from the back of her throat as Tara deepened the kiss, swallowing Maggie's whimper.

Tara's senses were lit up as she focused all her unused adrenaline on Maggie. She tuned in to how Maggie felt against her and to how amazing she tasted. There was a hint of cherry chapstick on her girlfriend's lips as Tara bit gently on Maggie's lower lip, emitting a cry from the other woman.

Forcing Maggie up against the wall of the house, Tara felt Maggie's legs wrap around her waist as she picked her up. Tara was solid hard as she thrusted into Maggie, the friction of their clothed bodies rubbing against the head of her cock. Tara wanted to make sure Maggie knew just how much she needed her at that moment.

"I fuckin' want you so bad," Tara bit down on Maggie's neck causing her to moan out in pleasure.

"Make me yours..." Maggie pleaded as she let her nails scratch Tara lightly, enjoying every thrust Tara made into her.

Tara wanted to fuck Maggie right then and there but she was acutely aware that they were out on the back porch where anyone could see them. She knew they needed to continue in the privacy of their bedroom. Tara held Maggie close as she carried her into house and up the stairs. Tara was thankful that they didn't run into anyone on the way since everyone was outside.

* * *

Finally, they made it to the room as Tara set Maggie down gently onto the bed before making sure the door was locked. Tara wasted no time in discarding their clothes, throwing them onto a pile on the floor. After she kicked off her jeans, Tara climbed on top of Maggie, covering her completely.

Maggie let out a soft moan as she felt Tara's hot skin against her own. She could feel how hard Tara was already as Tara's cock rubbed against her stomach, dripping steadily of pre-cum.

Tara kissed her way down Maggie's body, letting her tongue graze the soft skin beneath her until she reached what she needed the most.

She spread Maggie's legs open, seeing how turned on her girlfriend was already. Tara didn't waste a second as her tongue tasted how sweet Maggie was.

"Oh...fuck," Maggie moaned as she threw her head back against the pillow.

Tara could feel how much more wet Maggie was becoming as she eagerly drank up all the juices that coated her tongue. Tara paid special attention to Maggie's clit, being sure to flick the small bud with her tongue and rub it with her nose as she ate out her girlfriend.

Maggie's hands had found themselves entangled in Tara's hair, as she pushed Tara down, wanting her to hit all the spots that drove her crazy.

Tara took her time as she made sure that all of Maggie's pussy was wet from a mixture of saliva and juices. She could feel Maggie writhing underneath her and knew she was close.

Tara's tongue penetrated Maggie as her nose rubbed Maggie's excited clit. Maggie couldn't hold back any longer as she felt a wave of orgasmic bliss invade her body. She cried out Tara's name as she rode out her intense orgasm, pulling slightly at Tara's hair.

Tara excitedly drank up all the wetness that gushed into her mouth, some of it running down her face. Maggie desperately grabbed at Tara's shoulders, pulling her up for a deep kiss. Maggie opened her mouth slightly as Tara's tongue slipped in, letting Maggie taste herself as she swirled her tongue around Tara's.

Tara couldn't wait any longer as she lined her hard cock at Maggie's still wet pussy. Tara pushed the tip in as Maggie moaned in pleasure, wanting more. Tara pushed in a bit more before withdrawing, causing Maggie to whimper.

"Don't tease me..." Maggie begged.

Tara pressed her hips forward as she was hungrily enveloped by Maggie. Tara felt the sensations of Maggie's tight pussy around her and could barely keep herself from cumming too quickly. Maggie yelped from underneath Tara as she was filled up to the brim, feeling herself stretch out a bit to accommodate Tara's large size.

Tara allowed Maggie a minute to adjust to the feeling, before thrusting into her, repeatedly. Tara delivered long, hard strokes as Maggie held her close, reveling in the feeling of their bodies working in rhythm together.

Tara's mouth pressed against Maggie's shoulder, and then throat. Her hips pushed forward and a pleasured gasp escaped Maggie's lips. Tara sucked the gasp into her lungs as she brought her lips to Maggie's soft ones.

Tara's fingers combed through Maggie's soft hair and curled around it. Tara continued to thrust into Maggie, pulling her head back to expose her elegant neck. Maggie hissed through her teeth as Tara's teeth pressed into the soft skin of her throat, and she dragged her nails along Tara's back.

Tara's hips pushed more harshly into Maggie and the bed rocked beneath them. Tara straightened over Maggie and pressed her hands to Maggie's chest. Maggie's breasts squashed under Tara's palms, the hard, dark nipple digging into the flesh, her green eyes gazing up at Tara wantonly.

Tara pinched Maggie's nipples as she writhed against Tara's cock as it was held inside of her. Maggie brought her hand down to where they were joined, and flicked her fingers over her clit.

Tara worked her hips against Maggie but did not thrust. Maggie's legs dug into the mattress and she began to thrust up against Tara herself while strumming her clit. Maggie's chest heaved under Tara's hands, rapid breaths escaping her as the tension built within her.

Maggie's head tilted backward and her mouth opened slightly to vocalize the intensity of the pleasure she was experiencing. She rubbed her clit with one hand while clutching the bedspread above her head with the other, and squirmed desperately against Tara's cock until…

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh fuck Tara!" Maggie's jaw clenched and her body went crazy on the bed in front of Tara.

Maggie thrashed about as though being electrified, which in a way she was. Her nervous system was flooded with an orgasmic pulse, her muscles seized outside of her control and her mind was far away in a place of exquisite bliss. Tara watched Maggie's hand at her clit become still, and then watched as her body sagged back against the mattress. Maggie's pussy still quivered around Tara's cock, weakly squeezing her in echo of the mind blowing orgasm.

Tara kissed her collarbone, then her flushed cheek, and then her lips. Maggie's hands went into Tara's hair and drew Tara's mouth tightly against her own as she kissed her girlfriend adoringly.

The hunger returned as Tara flipped Maggie onto her stomach. Tara slid into Maggie and she laid flat against the mattress while Tara worked in and out of her. Tara's hands gripped Maggie's wrists and pushed them down on the mattress.

Tara's resolve slowly crumbled, both her hands pushed down on Maggie's back as she came hard into Maggie's tight pussy. Maggie felt Tara's cum fill her up with no mercy as she ground back against Tara in shared bliss until the two of them became still once more.

Tara kissed Maggie's neck and then mouth from over her shoulder. Tara rolled off of her, and sighed contentedly as Maggie slid into her half-embrace. They laid in the bed for a few minutes, trying to calm their satisfied bodies down.

"We have to get up and get dressed," Maggie said after a few moments of happy cuddling. Tara held onto Maggie, who reluctantly had to get out of bed to help Patricia, Beth, and Carol make dinner.

"I gotta get up, babe. I gotta help with the cookin'. Hopefully, bein' in the kitchen will help Carol not think too much about poor Sophia," Maggie said as she got up to get dressed. Tara watched as Maggie pulled her jeans on, looking sexy as ever.

Maggie looked around for her shirt but not finding it, picked up Tara's red plaid shirt off the floor. She quickly slipped it on, fastening up the buttons. Tara couldn't help but think how delicious Maggie looked in her shirt.

"What are you lookin' at?" Maggie questioned as she looked into the mirror to straighten her hair out. It would be pretty obvious to everyone what had just happened if she walked out with sex hair.

"You just look so hot in my shirt. Ready for another round?" Tara asked, feeling herself start to get excited again.

"No...I'm kinda sore. Besides, I gotta help with dinner," Maggie laughed as Tara sighed in frustration.

"I guess I'll get up then. See what the guys are up to," Tara complained as she got out of bed to get dressed.

* * *

Tara went downstairs, running into Hershel who gave her a look she couldn't quite read.

"We need to talk real quick," Hershel said as he pulled her into the office where they had some privacy.

"I see you and Maggie are gettin' close to Rick's group. I just wanna warn you not to get too close cuz they ain't stayin' here long. After they find Sophia and Carl heals up I expect them to be on their way. Understood?" Hershel placed a hand on Tara's shoulder as he witnessed an inner struggle within her.

Tara didn't want to send Daryl, Glenn, Carol, or anyone else back into the unsafe world but it was out of her hands. She sighed as she nodded her head.

"I understand, Hershel." Tara reluctantly said as the old man gave her a small smile.

"I'm just tryin' to protect my...our family," Hershel replied knowing Tara understood the gravity of the situation.

Tara gave Hershel a small smile as she walked outside and joined Rick's group by the fire. Shane was nowhere to be seen which Tara didn't mind.

Meghan ran around playing with her doll and the dog as Tara kept an eye on her. Meghan was wearing Rick's deputy hat which was way too big for her, but she wouldn't allow Lilly to take it off. Of course, Rick didn't mind as he smiled at the little girl who didn't have a care in the world at that moment.

"So how did you all end up together?" Tara asked Rick's group as Meghan jumped onto her lap.

Rick told her the tale of how he found his wife and son after being in a coma at a hospital for a couple of months. Tara shared her story of traveling back to Atlanta from the military base she was stationed at in Virginia. She also recalled how she had been called to deployment and what Davis had told her about Afghanistan.

"Seems like the government fucked us all in the end. Want some moonshine?" Daryl asked as he passed the mason jar to Tara.

Tara took a long, generous sip, wincing a bit as the liquor burned her throat. "Shit...that's good. But yeah, the government fucked us over pretty good...no lube or anything."

"What's lube?" Meghan asked innocently as the adults all laughed.

"Shit...it's nothin', kiddo. Just don't say that word in front of mommy and Aunt Maggie..ok?" Tara playfully ordered as Meghan nodded in agreement.

Daryl and Glenn laughed as Tara took another drink. Rick decided that he liked the Marine when she showed her goofy side. Hell, he would probably even trust Lori and Carl in her care if it ever came down to it.

Just then, Beth appeared on the front porch and called everyone in for dinner. Everyone stood up to go into the farmhouse with Daryl leading the way.

"Hey Tara, can I have a word with you real quick?" Rick asked as Tara stayed behind. Meghan let go of Tara's hand and ran to give Beth a hug before going inside the house.

"I just wanna thank you for takin' my side with the whole Sophia situation. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye but thanks," Rick held out his hand which Tara shook.

"No problem, Officer Friendly. I've got your back when it comes to Sophia. You might want to watch out for Shane though. Something doesn't seem right with him since last night," Tara patted Rick's shoulder as they walked into the house together.

After dinner, everyone was outside, sitting on the porch. Even Meghan was out with Hershel, playing a game of checkers. Shane had shown up and apologized to Tara for his outburst. Tara was weary of him but she accepted his apology. Soon they were both laughing and talking about past girlfriends and conquests.

Glenn came out of the house with an acoustic guitar that he had found in the living room. He sat on the porch stairs, quietly strumming the instrument, not really playing anything. Tara sat next to him, listening to his quiet strumming.

"You know how to play?" Tara asked as Glenn shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really...I just kinda played around with one before. I was gonna learn but never got the chance. You play?" Glenn questioned as Tara nodded.

"I'm not like a guitar god or anything but I can play a few songs. My dad taught me when I was a teenager. He told me it was a great way to impress the ladies," Tara laughed as Shane caught wind of their conversation.

"Your dad was a smart man," Shane commented.

"Yeah, he really was. He was a great man," Tara turned back to Glenn, "I can show you how to play sometime. It's not hard at all."

"Sounds awesome. Play something right now," Glenn handed Tara the guitar.

"I don't know..." Tara started but everyone made motions for her to play a few songs.

"Come on, babe. Play me something," Maggie gave her a smile that Tara couldn't resist.

"It would be nice to have some music. It's so quiet nowadays...not even crickets are chirping," Hershel chimed in as Meghan sat in his lap, contemplating her next move on the checkerboard.

"Yeah, play us somethin' you used to romance the ladies with back in the day," Rick added as Daryl laughed. Tara looked at Daryl wanting him to give her a way out.

"I wanna hear some tunes," Daryl simply said as Carol and Lilly nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it was pretty entertaining watching Tara play some sappy love song to try to get into some poor girl's pants," Lilly grinned as Tara playfully glared at her.

"Alright then, since everyone seems to want some music. Fair warning though: I might be a bit rusty and I'm not the greatest singer around. Maybe Bethy can help me out a couple of songs in," Tara smiled as Beth sat next to her.

Beth gave her a quick hug before Tara strummed the strings on the guitar and tuned them up. She contemplated on what she would play before deciding on a good song.

"This was the first song I learned how to play," Tara smiled before she started to play the guitar. The soft melody of "Free Fallin'" filled the air as everyone appreciated the soothing rhythm.

 _"She's a good girl, loves her mama,_

 _Loves Jesus and America too._

 _She's a good girl, crazy 'bout Elvis,_

 _Loves horses and her boyfriend too..."_

Tara played and sang the entire song as Beth joined in about halfway. Tara smiled at Beth while they sang before making eye contact with Maggie. Tara loved the smile that Maggie gave back to her as she sang her the song.

After the song was over, everyone encouraged Tara to play another melody. She thought about it, thinking of another song she could entertain all her friends with.

Finally, after a couple of minutes, Tara started to play Fleetwood Mac's "Go Your Own Way". This time Maggie joined in on the singing much to Tara's delight. Tara thought Maggie had the voice of an angel and she would play a thousand songs if it meant she got to hear Maggie sing.

The rest of the night was spent with Tara playing the guitar and everyone listening to the relaxing sounds of songs that had been long forgotten in the haste of the walker take over. For just a few hours, the friends were able to forget their troubles and just enjoy each other's company.

They had no idea that in just a few short days, things would be drastically different...

* * *

A few days later, Tara stepped out onto the porch ready to start her day. The search party for Sophia was still going on but had been scaled down some much to Tara's dismay.

Shane argued that they needed to focus on other things to survive such as going on supply runs and keeping an eye out for trouble. Tara could appreciate Shane's train of thought, but she was still determined to find out what had happened to Sophia.

Not only did Carol deserve answers but the little girl didn't deserve to be left out in the woods by herself, even if there was just a body to recover. Sophia deserved a proper burial of some sorts.

Tara spent the last couple of days going on supply runs with Glenn and then going out into the woods with Daryl, looking for the missing girl. Tara didn't want to admit it but she was getting close to Rick's group. She wasn't sure what she was going to do when it was time for them to move on.

As Tara stood on the porch smoking a cigarette that Daryl had given her, Rick walked up to her, something was obviously wrong with him. Tara realized that he looked like he had been crying or was close to it.

"Are you alright, man?" Tara asked as she blew out some cigarette smoke.

Rick took hold of her arm and led her to the side of the house where they could be away from prying ears. Tara looked at Rick, confused.

"You need to help me convince Hershel to let us stay. Carl is almost completely healed and he adores you," Rick said as Tara gave a small smile at the mention of the boy.

Tara had to admit she had a soft spot for Carl. He was finally allowed out of the house and saw Tara giving Meghan lessons on how to shoot the revolver. The young boy immediately wanted to join in much to Lori's dismay. Rick was able to convince his wife that Carl was old enough to learn how to properly shoot a gun.

So with that, Tara and Shane taught the young kids how to shoot a gun and how to be safe with one. Tara and Carl also bonded over their love of video games and comic books. Whenever Tara went out on a supply run, she made sure to keep an eye out for more comic books.

"You know I have no say in that. I've been talking to Hershel and he won't budge. Even Maggie has tried talking to him," Tara sighed in frustration. She definitely didn't want her new friends to leave but she couldn't defy Hershel either.

"Well, we need to try harder. Lori's pregnant," Rick revealed as Tara gave him a shocked look. This bit of information changed everything.

"Are y'all sure?" Tara asked.

Rick nodded, "Glenn brought her a pregnancy test and it was positive. She tried to take pills to get rid of it but she threw them up. It's either mine or Shane's."

Tara watched as Rick started to cry after confessing that last bit of the story. Tara couldn't imagine being in Rick's shoes. She put her arm around him, trying to comfort him as she let Rick cry it out.

"Want me to beat Shane's ass?" Tara asked. She liked Shane but Tara was loyal to Rick if she ever had to choose between the two of them.

"Nah...it happened when they thought I was dead. It wasn't exactly their fault, I guess. I would of thought the same way also. It just hurts," Rick leaned against the wall of the house, Tara's arm still around his shoulders.

"I'm still sorry, man. I can't even imagine being in your situation," Tara couldn't even think of Maggie pulling a stunt like that.

Rick wiped away some tears. "We can't leave the farm now. A pregnant woman wouldn't survive out there and you know I'm right. If it was Maggie, would you want her out there in that world?"

Rick obviously knew that Maggie was Tara's ultimate weakness. Tara sighed as she thought about her girlfriend out in the walker infested world they now lived in.

"No...I wouldn't want her out there. Listen, I'll talk to Hershel and let him know that Lori is pregnant. Maybe that can persuade him to let y'all stay. If not, I might have another idea that might work," Tara said as Rick gave her a hug, surprising her.

"Thank you for all your help. Hershel is a good man but he doesn't understand how the world is now. You know. You've seen it. You've killed walkers. Had to kill people. You know...you're a survivor," Rick wiped away the rest of his tears as he composed himself. He patted Tara's shoulder a couple of times before heading back to his tent.

Tara tried to clear her head as she added another problem to her plate.

She loved Hershel like he was her own father but she didn't agree with his reasoning of sending Rick's group away. Tara trusted all of them except for maybe Shane. She felt Shane was jealous of Rick because of Lori and that he felt like he deserved to be leader instead of Rick.

Tara was leaning against the house when Glenn came up to her. He stood next to her, looking at her. He opened his mouth to say something before shutting it quickly.

"What's wrong, Glenn?" Tara asked. She apparently was some sort of counselor or something that morning since everyone seemed to want to talk to her.

Glenn looked at Tara, his eyes telling her that he was hiding a big secret. Tara waited for a few seconds before asking again.

"There's walkers in the barn! There's walkers in the barn!" Glenn blurted out as his nerves got the best of him.

"What?!" Tara asked, almost not believing what the young man had said.

Glenn nodded, "There has to be twenty to thirty walkers in there. I was exploring last night and I checked out the barn. It was locked so I climbed to the second floor and they were all in there."

"Fuck..." Tara realized why Hershel had warned her family about staying away from the barn. He was the one who had put all the biters in there.

"Maggie caught me walking back from the barn and begged me not to tell Rick or you. I tried to keep my promise but I just couldn't keep it from you," Glenn confessed as Tara came to the realization that Maggie had been keeping this from her.

"Maggie knew?" Tara questioned as Glenn simply nodded.

"Thanks for telling me, man. Don't tell Rick just yet," Tara told Glenn as she headed into the house, determined to find out what her girlfriend knew.

Tara stomped into the house, looking around the first floor for Maggie. She walked into the kitchen and found Beth and Lilly sitting at the small round table.

"Where's Maggie?" Tara asked in a tone that told them she wasn't joking around.

"I think she's upstairs. Is everything alright?" Lilly questioned, not liking the look Tara had in her eyes.

"Everything is just fan-fucking-tastic," Tara muttered as she went upstairs. She finally found Maggie in their room. Tara tried to calm herself down as she closed the door behind her.

"There are walkers in the barn?" Tara calmly asked as Maggie looked up at her.

"Dammit, Glenn," Maggie sighed as Tara just shook her head.

"Leave him out of this. There's walkers in the barn?" Tara repeated as Maggie nodded slowly.

"My dad and Otis put whatever walkers from around the neighborhood and town into the barn. My dad thinks they'll be alright when a cure is found," Maggie knew Tara was pissed off about the barn situation.

"Cure? Cure? There isn't a cure, Maggie. All those people in the barn are gone. Those creatures have no memories, they can't talk. Their only drive is to eat and kill everything in their sight. Having a barn full of them isn't safe," Tara tried to argue as Maggie placed her hand on Tara's arm trying to calm her down.

"Listen, I know they're not totally human, but there has to be a cure someday, right?" Maggie asked in a hopeful voice.

"There isn't any and there never will be one, Maggie. I'm gonna tell Rick and then we're gonna do what should be done...dispose of all those walkers," Tara turned to leave but was grabbed by Maggie.

"No! You can't do that! That will just crush Hershel. You know who's in there? Annette and Shawn! My father thinks they will come back...you can't kill them," Maggie pleaded as Tara sighed in irritation.

"Fuck...you should have told me this sooner. What if Meghan had went to the barn? You know how dangerous it is? What if the door breaks down and suddenly we have a herd of walkers roaming around? This isn't the old world anymore, Maggie. Everything isn't butterflies and rainbows..this is real life now. We live in a world where it's kill or be killed. We need to get rid of those fuckin' walkers before they are a real threat!" Tara tried to keep her voice down but she was frustrated.

"Don't! Don't tell Rick or it's over between us," Maggie blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Are you fuckin' serious? I'm trying to keep you and everyone on the farm safe and I get that ultimatum thrown at me?" Tara could feel her anger starting to get the best of her.

"I thought my mom and brother were gone but what if they're not? You just want to slaughter them?" Maggie asked as she watched Tara start to get her weapons ready.

Tara checked the clip in the gun, making sure it was loaded and ready. "They're gone. And the others need to know."

"You can't, Tara. I swear..." Maggie started but was interrupted by Tara.

"Or what? You'll break up with me? Go ahead. I would rather you be single and alive than with me and dead," Tara went to the door, opening it.

"Where are you goin'?" Maggie asked, her eyes getting misty and tear filled because of their current fight.

"I need to get out of here. I'm going with Daryl to go look for Sophia. Maybe when I get back, you'll come to your senses," Tara walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her, leaving Maggie crying on the bed.

Tara quickly went downstairs but was stopped by Lilly, who had a stern look on her face.

"What was that all about? I could hear you all the way down here," Lilly said as Tara shrugged.

"Talk to Maggie about it. I'm leaving," Tara pushed her way past Lilly.

"Tara..." Lilly tried to stop her younger sister but it was no use as Tara walked out the front door, slamming it behind her.

Tara walked to Daryl's tent, looking inside to see her friend making some arrows for his crossbow.

"Ready to get out of here?" Tara asked as Daryl eagerly nodded his head.

"Fuck yeah! I thought you were gonna take a rain check or somethin'," Daryl got his weapons ready as Tara waited outside the tent for him.

Tara spotted Glenn by the RV that Rick's group had brought. She walked over to it as she was greeted by Dale. He was an older man who posed no real harm or threat. Tara thought he was interesting after they bonded a bit while fixing the engine on the RV. T-Dog gave her a small wave from his lookout post.

"Hope you're having a better day than me, Tara. The RV won't start for some reason. We might have to take another look at it again," Dale tinkered a bit with the engine as Tara leaned in to get a better look.

"Yeah, we can take it apart tomorrow and see what's wrong," Tara gave Dale a pat on the back before walking up to Glenn.

"Can you keep an eye on Maggie for me? And make sure no one goes to the barn, alright? I'll handle it when I get back," Tara said as Glenn nodded in agreement.

Daryl joined the small group, weapons ready. "Ready to go?"

Tara nodded as she and Daryl walked side by side into the forest, disappearing into the trees. Maggie watched from her bedroom window as Tara walked away from the farm. Maggie knew she didn't mean what she had said to Tara earlier. She knew she should trust Tara's judgment since Tara was just trying to keep everyone safe.

Maggie dried up her tears, hoping that Tara wouldn't be gone too long so they could talk and put this stupid fight behind them.

* * *

Tara and Daryl walked in silence, looking at the ground for any tracks or any sign of Sophia. They worked in tune with one another, both seemingly knowing what the other was thinking.

"There's a walker nearby," Daryl studied the tracks as he got his crossbow ready. Tara unholstered her knife, anticipating any sudden movements.

The duo heard the sound of low moans as they saw a herd of about eight walkers a few yards in front of them. The walkers caught ahold of their scent as the creatures turned to face them, jaws smacking in eagerness of a meal.

"You take the right, I take the left," Daryl said as he shot an arrow into a female walker that was on the left side.

Tara walked up to a male walker, grabbing the collar of his shirt before plunging the blade of her knife into its brain. She kicked an advancing biter away as she retrieved her knife from the skull of her last kill. Tara got a firm grip on the next walker, disposing it quickly. Soon the whole herd was dead as Daryl retrieved his arrows so he could reuse them.

"Fuck yeah...that's how it's done son!" Daryl laughed as Tara looked down at her clothes, which had some walker blood on them.

"Those fuckin' things. Gotta kill each one we run into," Tara rubbed her hands on her jeans to get the walker residue off of them. She was still upset from the fight she had with Maggie earlier.

"Don't gotta tell me twice, sunshine," Daryl grinned as they continued to search through the leaves on the ground, looking for footprints of any kind.

Suddenly, Daryl spotted something caught in the bushes. He ran to the vegetation, grabbing the object that was somewhat hidden. It was a doll. Sophia's doll.

"Hey! Tara! Come here!" Daryl yelled excitedly as Tara came running in his direction.

"This is Sophia's doll. She must have dropped it here. So far it's the first real clue we found of her," Daryl handed the doll to Tara who inspected it before handing it back to him.

"Any footprints that might belong to her?" Tara crouched down to the ground, looking closely at the disheveled dirt.

"Nothin' around here...just walker tracks," Daryl sighed as the duo went deeper into the woods, looking for any tracks.

They walked a few miles before Daryl stopped Tara and pointed out a slew of boot prints imprinted on the soft dirt.

"These ain't walkers. These are human footprints," Daryl commented as they both started to follow the prints.

"There are probably about five or more," Tara observed as they continued on the path.

"We need to keep on these prints but not be seen. Whoever they belong to might have Sophia. And they might be bad people," Daryl readied his crossbow in case they ran into any strangers. Tara pulled her gun out, finger on the trigger as they continued on.

They followed the prints and messed up vegetation until they came upon a big camp that had about 10-15 tents set up and a small moving van. Tara observed as a lot of men walked about the area, each one had some kind of weapon. They heard hearty laughter and some obscene language and racial slurs but so far no sign of Sophia.

"We need to ambush one to interrogate him. Maybe when one gets up to take a piss, we can grab him and get him to talk," Tara suggested as Daryl nodded in agreement.

"One of them has got to piss some time or another," Daryl muttered as he kept an eye on the large camp. He was going to report this back to Rick so they could take the necessary precautions to take care of the farm.

Tara and Daryl crouched behind some bushes as they waited for someone to leave the camp to take a bathroom break. Finally, after an hour of waiting, a dirty looking man with dirty blonde hair and missing teeth got up.

"Where ya goin, Bubba?" someone called to the man who was leaving camp.

"Fuck...get off my balls, Randy. I'm just gonna take a piss real quick," Bubba yelled as he left the camp.

He walked to a tree that was out of the view of the camp. Bubba unzipped his jeans, taking a quick piss before zipping back up. Just as he was done, he felt the muzzle of a gun being placed to his head.

"Make any noise and I'll blow your head off," Tara threatened as the redneck raised his hands in surrender.

"I don't know what you're tryin' to get done but-" Bubba started but was interrupted by Daryl.

"Shut the fuck up," Daryl muttered as he tied up their captive's hands after taking his weapons away.

Tara and Daryl led him further away from the camp. Daryl punched Bubba a few times after he got smart mouthed with them. Finally, Tara roughly pushed the offending man against a tree, gun raised on him.

Daryl knelt down so that he was eye level with Bubba. Both men glared at each other, both waiting for one to make a move.

"Did your camp run into a little girl about 10-12 years old over the past few days?" Daryl asked as Bubba shook his head.

"Naw...we ain't run into no little girl. Tho it's best that she didn't cross our way. Some of the men like little girls. Some little boys. Some just women," Bubba laughed as he turned to look at Tara.

"Probably wouldn't like you tho. You're probably one of those dykes that have a dick. I can always sniff 'em out. We gotta couple of women like you at camp. They're meaner than the men..more ruthless too. First ones to get in line when there's a fresh girl available," Bubba cackled before Tara punched him as hard as she could.

Bubba spit out blood, knowing a few of his teeth had been broken from Tara's hit. "You definitely hit like a dyke. Fuck that shit fuckin' hurt."

Daryl looked at Tara, "You gotta dick?"

"Yeah, I do," Tara simply shrugged as Daryl thought it over.

"Cool," the archer simply said as they turned their attention back to the captive.

"So you and your pals just capture women and rape them?" Daryl asked, disgust lacing his voice.

"Yup...Roman's our leader. That's a guy you don't wanna cross. He's meaner than a rattlesnake hopped up on meth. Sometimes we raid houses and farms. Sometimes we just get lucky and run into other groups in the woods. Kill the men...take the women and children. Do what we please with them," Bubba snickered, proud of his group.

"Fuck you," Tara pointed her gun at his head, finger on the trigger.

"Just be glad we didn't get to that girl. It's been a week since we had a fresh one. Last one died after gettin' too over exhausted if ya know what I mean. Although, we found a farm not too far from here...has a few women there. We was plannin' on goin' there tomorrow night," Bubba's laughter filled Tara's ears as she prepared to pull the trigger but stopped when she realized the redneck was talking about Hershel's farm.

Just then a gun shot rang out throughout the woods as Tara felt pain on her shoulder. Daryl realized that his friend had been shot in the shoulder as Tara fell to the ground, gripping her injury in agony. Bullets rang out at them as they both tried to dodge the shots.

Daryl fired a few bullets into the direction that they were being shot at. He helped Tara get onto her feet but to Daryl's horror Tara got grazed by a small bullet on her side as another one grazed his arm.

Tara fell down in pain against a tree. "Go! Go warn the others! They know about the farm and they're gonna attack!"

"I'm not leavin' you!" Daryl could hear footsteps getting closer as more bullets came their way.

"Daryl...go! Please! Just take care of Maggie! Let her know I love her...now go!" Tara pushed Daryl away as she stayed by the tree, gripping the wound on her side.

Daryl took one last look at Tara, an inner struggle going on within him, before he took off into the woods, running as fast as he could. He ignored the pain on his arm as his skin burned where the bullets had grazed him. Daryl was determined to get back to the farm as fast as he could and get the reinforcements needed to save Tara.

* * *

Tara was acutely aware that she was surrounded by many bodies, all pointing a weapon at her. Tara realized she must have passed out for a few seconds. She looked over to see that Bubba was lying dead on the ground, body riddled with bullets. She was vaguely aware of the pain her body was in as she tried to will it away. Tara also realized all her weapons had been taken from her and her hands were tied behind her back.

"Let me through, boys!" A female voice said as Tara looked up and saw two women standing over her. They both had on baggy cargo pants and black shirts that showed off their biceps. One had short black hair while the other had long brown hair kept in a ponytail.

"Well, what do you think Hunter? One of us?" the one with black hair asked as Hunter shrugged.

"Only one way to find out, Bailey," Hunter said as she reached down to feel Tara's crotch. Tara immediately tried to attack the women in front of her but was held back by two strong men.

"Sorry boys...she's gotta dick. Quite the respectful size too," Hunter announced to the group as they all sighed in frustration.

A man, who was about six feet tall with messy light brown hair, appeared on the scene. He had intense hazel eyes and his presence demanded respect. He took a brief look at Tara, watching her bleed from her wounds. Tara guessed that this was Roman, the infamous leader of this pack.

"So you have two choices. Join us or die," Roman gave Tara her two options as he waved a gun in her face.

"Fuck you...I'm not a rapist," Tara spit at Roman as he laughed before standing up and kicking her hard in the ribs. He gave her a few more kicks, fully expecting her to stay down. Tara surprised him as she forced herself to resume the sitting position she had been in.

"Well...too bad you feel that way. We could have used a tough one like you. A waste really since you probably have a lot of skills and potential, judging by those dog tags," Randy commented as the muzzle of his gun pressed against Tara's head, execution style. His finger stroked the trigger, applying just a bit of pressure before someone came running up to him.

"Wait! Roman! Don't do that! I recognize her from the farm when we went to scout the place. We could use her to weaken them. When they see what poor shape she's in...why...that will shake their core, distract them, make it easy to kill all the men, and then we'll get some new pussy," a man with a mousy looking face announced as Roman thought the plan over.

"Fuck you, motherfucker! You go near that farm and I'll kill you!" Tara jumped to her feet, trying to break free from the men that held her.

"I like that idea," Roman said as he roughly grabbed Tara and pushed her towards Bailey and Hunter.

"Make sure she looks presentable for tomorrow night. Put the hurt on her real good. She can handle it. Us military soldiers can survive a lot," Roman simply ordered as he walked away followed by the majority of his men.

Bailey and Hunter looked at their captive, both ready to beat the hell out of Tara. Hunter disappeared as she went into camp to grab a few items. She returned with a baseball bat, a whip, and police baton a few minutes later.

"Let me guess...your girlfriend is at the farm, huh? Leon told us how some of the women at that farm looked. Some of them sounded really attractive. Is your girlfriend brunette? Or maybe the hot lookin' young blonde? He told us there was a little girl running around. Some of these sick fucks like little kids," Hunter tried to get a reaction as Tara glared at her, keeping silent.

Bailey reached for Tara's dog tags, "Well...military. You must be one tough son of a bitch then. Don't worry, I'll be sure to enjoy your girl and every other woman at that farm."

"Fuck you!" Tara head butted Bailey before being brought down by a baseball bat slamming against her back. Bailey wiped her nose which was gushing blood.

"Motherfucker!" Bailey muttered as she kicked Tara in the ribs as payback.

Tara fell to the ground in obvious pain as Hunter swung the bat into her body a few more times, breaking a few ribs. Tara took a few breaths before she forced herself onto her feet, determined not to let these pricks win.

"Wow...you just don't give up, do you soldier?" Bailey grabbed the police baton and swung it into Tara's body, hitting her a few times. Tara was pretty sure they had broke her collarbone that had just healed.

Hunter forced Tara to her feet while Bailey waved the whip in her face. "See this? My family used to discipline those slaves back in the day with this baby. My dad kept this hangin' by our Confederate flag to remind us of our white pride."

"Now, we're gonna use it to get you to talk, soldier," Hunter added as she cackled loudly.

Bailey turned to Tara, evil in her eyes. "How much gun power do your people have?"

"Fuck you," Tara muttered as Bailey just shook her head.

"God, why do you have to make things so difficult?" Hunter laughed as she forced Tara against a tree, with her back facing them. Tara clenched her teeth as she waited for the whip to hit her back. Bailey let the whip fly in the air a few times before she lashed Tara on the back with all her force.

Tara could barely stay on her feet as the whip lashed at her back. Even though she was wearing a shirt, Tara could feel the sting on her skin as the whip tore her flesh. Blood seeped from the wound as Tara clenched her teeth to keep from crying out in pain.

"Hurts doesn't it? Maybe you will cooperate with us now. So how many men are at the farm? What are we gonna be up against? Leon said there were about five but he wasn't sure and we don't want any surprises. He said y'all had a nigger and a chink there. All your missin' now is a fuckin' wetback," Bailey and Hunter laughed as Tara glared at them.

"Fuck you. I'm not answering any of your questions!" Tara defiantly said as she closed her eyes, anticipating her punishment.

"Well...you're just fuckin' crazy aren't you? Would rather endure a few more lashes then answer a few simple questions. But alright, soldier, you made your choice," Bailey replied as she got her whip ready.

Tara took a deep breath before she felt the whip on her flesh again. Her two captors laughed as she struggled to stay on her feet. Tara felt another lash and then another, her skin on fire with pain and bleeding. Tara closed her eyes as Bailey handed the whip to Hunter so she could take her turn.

Hunter didn't hold back as she delivered strike after strike against Tara's broken skin. Tara soon lost count of how many times she had been hit by the whip. Finally, Tara's body had had enough as she fell to the ground as her captors broke out in laughter.

"You've lasted a lot longer than all the other people we've used this baby on," Bailey chuckled as she delivered one last lash on Tara's tender back.

Tara was in excruciating pain but she didn't show it as she got back onto her feet, her breathing labored. She spit at Hunter who glared at her before landing a punch right into Tara's face. Hunter landed punch after punch into Tara until she was satisfied that enough damage had been done.

Bailey smirked when she saw that Tara's nose was bleeding, her lip was busted, there was cut on her eyebrow and she had the beginnings of a black eye and numerous bruises. Bailey added a couple of more kicks and punches for good measure before they both roughly forced Tara onto her feet.

"Y'all are both pussies. Fighting me with my hands tied behind my back. Untie me and I'll be sure to make sure both of y'all fucks suffer," Tara threatened as the two women simply laughed at her. Tara forcefully spit out the blood that was accumulating in her mouth.

"Whatever," Bailey snickered as they started to lead Tara into the woods.

Hunter and Bailey dragged Tara to the camp, throwing her into the back of the standstill moving van.

"Tomorrow night is when the real party starts. Hope your girl is ready for us," Hunter laughed as Tara defiantly sat up.

"Fuck you..." Tara said making sure her captors heard her.

Bailey laughed. "You just don't give up do you?" She kicked Tara hard in the stomach a couple of times before kicking her hard in the crotch.

Tara winced in pain as the two captors laughed as if it was the funniest thing ever.

"Be ready for tomorrow, soldier. Don't get too comfy...we'll be back with the whip," Hunter said as they both jumped out of the back of the moving van, locking the door behind them.

Tara's breathing was labored as she tried to ignore the misery her weakened body was in. Sweat ran down her face as Tara evaluated the situation she was in. She knew she needed to somehow escape from her temporary prison. Her back was screaming in agony from all the lashes she had just endured.

Tara worked the rope that bonded her hands together, trying to get it loose. She ignored the pain that shot down her arm with every move that was made. A broken collarbone and a tender back was the least of her worries right now. Tara realized that the idiots had forgotten to retrieve the small handgun that she kept holstered to her boot.

Her eyes adjusted to the dark, revealing that she was the only one in the back of the moving trailer. Blood stains littered the floor, almost covering the whole ground beneath her. Tara tried not to think about all the women and children who's demise had been met in this dark room. Tara knew that no matter what, she couldn't let these people get ahold of Maggie, her family, or her friends.

After a few minutes of trying to loosen the ropes, Tara leaned against the wall of the van, closing her eyes. Tara knew that her body wanted to pass out from weakness and pain. She shook her head, trying to wake herself up, her throat dying of thirst.

Tara let thoughts of Maggie, Beth, Lilly, Meghan, Carol, Patricia, Lori, Carl, and Andrea fill her mind as she worked tirelessly to free her hands from their binds. She couldn't let this evil pack get to the women in her life.

She worked relentlessly, the binds leaving rope burns on her wrists that she barely noticed as the cords slowly began to loosen. More sweat dripped down Tara's face as her determined took over, wanting nothing more than to make these pricks pay for all the suffering they had caused and innocence they had taken. Tara could only hope she wasn't too late...

* * *

Daryl ran as fast as he could through the forest, glancing behind him every so often to make sure that he wasn't being followed by Roman's goons.

He pushed tree branches and leaves out of his way, ignoring the pain emitting from his bullet grazes. Sweat poured down his face and back as he sprinted past stray walkers, evading their pouncing passes.

Finally, Daryl spotted the pastures of Hershel's farm as the serene farmhouse came into his view. He willed his tired legs to carry him faster as he observed Rick coming out of his tent. Daryl hopped over fences to get to where he needed to faster.

Daryl could tell that Andrea and T-Dog had spotted him running like a madman towards them. Rick's group watched as Daryl ran up the porch steps of the farm house, opening the door.

"Hershel! You're gonna wanna hear this!" Daryl yelled into the house as the occupants within came out onto the front porch.

Maggie realized that Tara was no where to be seen and immediately felt the breath leave her chest. She could only hope that Tara was on her way but from the wild look in Daryl's eyes, Maggie knew it wouldn't be that simple.

"Where's Tara?" Maggie asked as her eyes started to mist. She noticed that Daryl had some injuries on his body. That couldn't be good news.

"They...have...her!" Daryl gasped as he tried to catch his breath.

"Who has her?" Rick questioned, anger lacing his voice.

Daryl told the story about how he and Tara had found Sophia's doll, stumbled upon the big camp, and the shoot out that had resulted. Daryl sighed as he told the others that Tara had gotten hit by a couple of bullets and pleaded with him to leave so he could warn them of the incoming danger.

Maggie could hardly believe that her Tara was being held against her will. Not only that but she was apparently injured and at the mercy of some sick, sadistic people.

Lilly felt a sense of déjà vu to when she had received a visit from two Marine captains telling her that Tara had been captured by an Al Qaeda group. The military officer assured her that a rescue mission was underway for her younger sister. Now, Tara had been taken again from her. Lilly could only hope they weren't too late.

"They know about the farm?" Shane ran his hand over his newly shaved head, trying to process the information.

"They know. They're comin' to kill us guys and take the women to rape and kill them. Those sick fucks..." Daryl muttered as he handed Carol the doll that he had found.

"I'm sorry I didn't find Sophia," Daryl sighed as Carol gave him a hug. She had some newfound hope since the doll was the first clue they had come across in days. Plus, she was glad that her little girl hadn't been found by this malicious group.

"What about Tara? Isn't she gettin' hurt by those freaks?" Glenn asked, worried about the well being of his friend.

"Well...they'll either beat her or kill her. They won't touch her. They don't like girls that are like her," Daryl tried not to reveal Tara's secret but wasn't sure how to tiptoe around the subject.

"Girls like her? What do you mean?" Glenn was confused on what Daryl was trying to imply.

"Tara's got a dick is what I mean," Daryl turned to Maggie, tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry she's still there. I tried to help her. She told me to let you know that she loves you."

Maggie gave him a sad look before she started to cry, feeling Beth and her father hug her close. Daryl looked on, feeling horrible. He had gotten close to Tara over the last few days, feeling like they had a connection that only good friends could have.

Maggie couldn't believe that the last time she had seen Tara they had been in a fight. She didn't even tell Tara that she loved her or any kind of goodbye. The echo of the door slamming was still in her ears as the tears rushed down. Maggie hoped Tara knew that she loved her with everything she had.

"Oh..." Glenn simply said. He could feel the sudden urgency in the air. Glenn had grown to care about Tara and her family. If these people hurt her, he was fully prepared to do what needed to be done.

"I don't care what she has or doesn't have. She's one of us. She saved my son's life...I'm not gonna leave her out there. Then after we get her back, I'm gonna stay here and fight to keep this farm," Rick announced as Shane nodded in agreement as they made intense eye contact.

"How many are there?" Hershel asked. He hoped Tara was alright somehow. He knew she would want him to make sure that Maggie and the family were protected.

"There's gotta be at least 30-40. Maybe more. They have a lot of gun power too," Daryl revealed as Rick tried to keep his anger in check.

"Let them come. First, we're gonna get Tara back..." Rick looked at all the determined faces staring at him. He glanced at Maggie who was crying into her father's shoulder with Beth wrapped around her. Hershel gave him a small nod. Shane gave him a look of approval. Lori looked at him with worry written all across her face.

Rick paced around in front of the two groups, a serious look on his face. "Then we're goin' to war with these fuckin' pricks..."

* * *

So our group has encountered their first major conflict and now they have to work together to overcome it. So will Tara be able to free herself? Will the group have to save her? How will this war play out? What about the walkers in the barn? And poor Sophia?

But as always thank you all for your awesome reviews! Also thanks for all the follows and faves! You guys always know how to make my day! Never thought I would have so many awesome fans.

Next update should be in a couple of weeks. I will be updatin' one story once a week. So next week will be my other story and so forth. Also any other Maggie/Tara stories I decide to write will be somehow added to the mix. I have an idea that won't leave me alone...just need to write it. Damn real life gets in the way!

But anyways thank y'all so much for everything!


	14. Glory and Gore

"Glory and Gore" by Lorde

* * *

Tara worked relentlessly against the restraints that bounded her hands together. She could feel herself getting weaker by the moment, forcing herself to keep from passing out. She guessed that she had been in the back of the moving van for about an hour or two. Tara had to take a break from trying to escape when she felt like her back was on fire, feeling intense pain she had never felt before.

She was also acutely aware of her broken collarbone and the bullet that was stuck in her other shoulder. Tara also knew that she had been grazed by another bullet on her side and her face was full of bruises. Hunter and Bailey definitely didn't play around when it came to putting the hurt on her.

Suddenly, the lock on the door turned as it slid up with a loud bang. Tara looked up with dismay to see Bailey and Hunter, the whip held securely in Bailey's hand. They both smiled at their prisoner, enjoying the obvious pain that she was in.

"Well...well...you're still awake. That's surprising, I guess you're one tough son of a bitch after all. But maybe now you'll cooperate with us," Bailey laughed as she showed Tara the whip, swinging it back and forth in front of her.

"So you ready to answer our questions?" Hunter glared at Tara, ready to put the hurt on her again.

"Fuck you," Tara said defiantly as she prepared her body for the pain that was about to come.

Bailey lashed the whip in the air, making a loud cracking sound. Tara slightly flinched as the noise was just inches away from her ear. Hunter snickered as Tara glanced up at her two captors, ready for what was to come next.

"So...you sure you want to go through this again?" Bailey asked as she ran her hand over her precious whip.

Tara remained silent. Hunter roughly pushed her, causing Tara to fall onto her side. Tara scrambled to her sitting position, wanting to show her captors that she was no where near done.

"You know...I can't wait until we get to that farm. I'm gonna figure out which one's your girl, then I'm gonna spread her legs open and fuck her senseless," Hunter roared with laughter as Tara felt herself get overprotective over Maggie.

Tara jumped to her feet, head butting Hunter in the mouth, causing her to bleed. She spit out blood as she glared at Tara, pissed beyond belief. Hunter grabbed the whip from Bailey, determined to make Tara pay for her disobedience. Bailey forced Tara into a kneeling position, both ready to inflict ultimate pain on the Marine.

"You're gonna learn..." Hunter muttered as she brought the whip down onto Tara's back. Tara clenched her teeth together to keep from screaming out in pain. She knew her two tormentors wanted her to cry out in misery and beg for mercy, but she wasn't about to give them that satisfaction.

Hunter unleashed lash after lash onto Tara's already tender back. The wounds that were there before had stopped bleeding but were soon reopened as Tara's flesh was hit again and again. Sweat dripped down Tara's face as she endured all the agony, forcing herself not to pass out from the pain.

Finally, Hunter's arm became tired as she passed the whip to Bailey. Tara could barely keep her body upright as Bailey stood behind her, ready to take her turn on tormenting their captive. Bailey didn't hold back as she unleashed her fury on Tara.

"Ready to talk yet?" Bailey asked as Tara's body trembled with distress.

"Fuck...off," Tara gasped, her throat dying of thirst, her body in anguish, the sweat rolling down her back stinging her wounds.

"You just don't quit, do you?" Bailey grinned evilly as she brought the whip onto Tara's back once again.

"I'm gonna...kill both of you," Tara threatened as Hunter and Bailey roared with laughter as if it was the funniest joke ever.

"I would like to see you try," Hunter cackled as she watched Bailey whip Tara a few more times.

Tara fell down onto her side, her body couldn't handle the pain anymore. She could only hope that they were done for now so her body could recuperate from this latest beating.

"We'll be back later. So get some rest...next time you might not be so lucky," Hunter spit on Tara's weak body, kicking her in the stomach as they made their way to the exit. Bailey shut and locked the door, leaving Tara in total darkness again.

Tara coughed in pain as her back was screaming in agony. She panted as she tried her best to ignore the misery that inflicted her weak body. Tara allowed herself to lay on the floor for a few minutes to cope with the torment.

Slowly, Tara resumed working on her binds, the rope burns stinging at her wrists. Finally, the rope loosened just a bit so that her hand was able to squeeze through. Tara quickly untied her other hand, freeing herself at last. She lifted up her pant leg, revealing the holstered gun strapped to her boot.

Tara knew she had to somehow escape from her prison. She decided to wait until someone came to check on her, then she would surprise them, overpower the bastards, and make her escape back to the farm. Tara could only hope that she could make this work without a hitch since there were forty of them and only one of her.

Tara waited and waited for what seemed hours. She could feel the blood dripping off her back and onto the floor. All she could think about was Maggie and getting back to the farm to help protect it. Tara was sure that Daryl had gotten back by now and the group knew what was coming. If they were smart, they would leave the farm but she doubted they would do that. Tara was sure that Rick would think of something to do if she couldn't make it back in time.

She winced in pain as she laid down with her back towards the door, ready to make her attack on whoever opened the entrance. Tara's mind wandered to when she had been stationed in Iraq, and had gotten captured by an Al Qaeda group.

The day had started off normal with Tara and her small team traveling in their military vehicle from one town to the next. Suddenly, the Hummer hit a roadside bomb which ripped the vehicle in half. Tara had dealt with a bomb before which had injured her gravely. This time she had hit her head on a piece of scrap metal, disorientating herself.

Tara vaguely remembered looking around, trying to make sure her team was alright until she was struck on the head hard with a blunt object. When Tara came too, her hands were chained together, and she was in a dark cave. Computers and laptops were set up in the cave with her, and she immediately knew what her fate was.

The pain from her tender back brought Tara back to reality as she waited for the door to open. She listened for any noises outside of the van but could hear nothing. Tara thought back to her first capture with the Al Qaeda terrorists. They had beaten her a couple of times but mostly left her alone. Their end game was to decapitate her on film and post the video online to further their agenda for hatred towards the United States. Fortunately for Tara, the military was able to set up a rescue mission and save her at the last minute. Unfortunately, she had lost a couple of friends to the roadside bomb.

When Tara compared her two instances of getting captured, she thought this one was worse. She knew what these people wanted to do to Maggie and her family. Hunter and Bailey inflicted pain that she had never experienced before onto her body, and she was still unsure if she would get out of this alive.

At least with the Al Qaeda terrorists, Tara knew what the end game was and she was either going to get rescued or not. Plus, the beatings they had given her were nothing compared to getting hit with the slave whip countless times.

Tara rested her head on the cold floor, anticipating her two favorite visitors. Tara wanted to close her eyes and go to sleep but she forced herself to stay up, enduring the throbbing stings on her back. She thought about Maggie's smile, knowing she would do anything to see that beautiful smile again.

Tara remembered the fight she and Maggie had before she left with Daryl to search for Sophia. She wasn't sure if Maggie had meant what was said, but Tara knew if she got out of this alive then the barn full of walkers would be dealt with accordingly. Tara just wanted to keep Maggie safe, even if it did end the best relationship she ever had.

Tara just hoped Maggie knew how much she loved her just in case this plan went south. Tara would give anything just to see Maggie's smile one last time and to let her know how much she cherished her. She thought about the other night when Maggie had sang all those songs while she had played guitar. Tara allowed her eyes to close, remembering the sweet lullabies.

The door turned as it slid up, Tara kept her back to the door, hoping to trick whoever had walked in. She cursed silently to herself when she heard Bailey and Hunter's voice fill the back of the van.

"Hey, get up, soldier. We have a surprise for you," Bailey laughed as Tara heard a woman crying. Tara immediately turned around, forgetting that her hands were supposed to be bound, to see a young girl, no more than eighteen in Hunter's grip. She had long, curly brown hair and hazel eyes that were red with tears.

"Let her go! You can whip me as much as you want or kill me even. Just don't hurt her," Tara scrambled to her feet, momentarily forgetting her pain.

"Let her go? Nah...we ain't gonna do that, soldier. We just found her with her father. Killed the old man and the men out there are eager to try her out but Roman wanted to be nice and let you have the first go," Hunter grinned evilly as Tara realized what they wanted her to do.

"No...I'm not a rapist," Tara glared at the two women who had made her life a living hell.

"You think you're all high and mighty with this no rapist shit. It's about time you get on our level. So you're gonna do it or we'll kill her right now or maybe whip her a few times. I doubt she'll last as long as you did, soldier," Bailey laughed as if they were playing a game instead of negotiating a girl's body away.

"Just...do it..." the young girl sobbed as Tara felt her heart break.

"I can't..." Tara tried to argue but the girl gave her a devastating look.

"I don't want to die so please just do it. I want you to..." the girl cried as Tara glared at her two captors, not believing what she was about to do. She didn't know what her father would think if he could see her now. Tara suddenly remembered her gun that was in the waistband of her jeans. She just needed the right opportunity...

Hunter roughly grabbed Tara which made her hidden gun fall from her body. "You untied yourself and had a secret weapon? Knew you were nothin' but trouble. You're lucky you're not gettin' twenty more lashes."

Hunter deliberately scratched Tara's back which sent waves of pain through her body. Tara realized she needed to comply with these people if she wanted to get her and the girl out alive.

Bailey handed Tara a condom. "Better safe than sorry, right? And don't try anything, soldier. Or we will kill her. Oh and we're gonna watch to make sure it actually happens."

Tara sighed as she grabbed the condom and unzipped her jeans to slip it on. The girl sobbed as Hunter ordered her to take off her skinny jeans.

Bailey and Hunter waited as Tara went up to the young girl, guilt and regret filling her body. Tara wasn't sure if her body would even comply, just the thought of what was about to transpire caused her to be sick to her stomach.

"I'm so sorry...so sorry," Tara apologized as the girl looked into her eyes for the first time. She could see how much pain and sadness were in those hazel eyes. It tore Tara's heart apart.

"It's alright...you aren't the bad one here. Let's just do this," the girl had tears rushing down her face, closing her eyes, turning her head away.

Tara reluctantly stroked herself to get ready as their captors looked on. When she was fully erect, Tara slowly prepared to slip into the young girl when suddenly Bailey burst out in laughter.

"You were actually gonna do it! Don't worry, we won't make you rape the girl. We just wanted to show you that there's a monster in you whether you know it or not. Think about joinin' us. Roman wants you as his second in command. So think about it or next time there will be consequences," Bailey said as Hunter ordered the girl to get dressed.

Tara quickly tore off the condom, zipping up her jeans. She was glad that she wouldn't be forced to violate an innocent woman, but Tara knew what was in store for the young teenager.

"We'll be back in the mornin'...don't get too comfy," Hunter grabbed the girl as she and Bailey left the back of the moving van. Bailey had grabbed Tara's gun, much to her dismay.

"Wait! Leave her here," Tara pleaded although, she knew it was no use.

Bailey just laughed as she brought the whip out. "We need to teach you a little lesson, it seems. After all, you had a weapon."

Bailey smirked as she brought the whip down on Tara's body. Tara tried to ignore the pain as Bailey lashed onto her back with as much force as she could. Finally, Bailey clenched her blood thirst as Tara fell onto the floor. The women laugh as they dragged the teenager out with them.

"Don't worry...we'll bring her back when we're done," Hunter laughed as she slammed the door shut, locking it.

Tara laid down on the aluminum floor, trying to forget about what she had almost done. She couldn't believe that she had almost committed an unforgivable crime. Tara closed her eyes as she tried not to listen to the girl being used over and over again. She wished she could do something but knew it was useless.

Tara turned her back to the door, waiting for someone to show up so she could escape. She had to save that girl from the torment that was happening. Suddenly, there was silence all around the van. Tara thought about Maggie and how she needed to keep her safe from this malicious group. Tara kept her eyes closed, letting them rest for an hour.

Suddenly, Tara heard the lock on the door turning, the entrance sliding up. Tara stayed facing away from the door, controlling her breathing so that it seemed like she was passed out or dead. She heard someone climb into the van, detecting that only one person was in the back with her. Perfect.

A flashlight spotted her body as the intruder came closer to her limp form. Tara's heart was beating fast with adrenaline.

"Wake up! They sent me to see if yer still alive. Damn, those two got ya real good, huh?" A rough, male voice said as Tara felt a soft kick into her body, trying to prod her up.

Tara remained limp as the man gave her a couple of more kicks, trying to rouse her up. Tara remained motionless as the man knelt down, looking over her.

"God damn...she's dead. It's a wonder ya lasted as long as ya did with all the whippin' they gave ya," the man sighed as he glanced over Tara's body one more time before standing up to leave.

Just as the burly man turned to head out, he suddenly felt rope around his neck, strangling him. He struggled against the figure behind him, trying to shake Tara off of him but it was no use. Tara used all of her left over strength as she tightened the rope around the man's neck. Clenching her teeth, Tara ignored all the pain her body was in, determined to kill the man.

The man gasped for air as the cord tightened around his throat, his face turning red as he tried to fight for his life. He tried to back Tara into a wall but she resisted, using all her strength to keep them in place. Finally, the man's body lost the battle as he fell limp at Tara's feet, causing a loud thud.

Tara knelt down beside him, breaking his neck for good measure. She grabbed his gun and knife as she checked his pockets to see if he had anything useful. Grabbing the flashlight, she raised her knife to stab the man in the head but thought better of it. Tara didn't care if he turned into a walker and killed a few of the men at this camp.

She turned off the flashlight, and cautiously approached the entrance, trying to be as quiet as possible. Tara looked around, seeing that the tents were quiet, and most of the men seemed to be asleep. Hunter and Bailey were nowhere in sight which she was grateful for. The bright moonlight allowed her to see the few lookouts that were spread around the camp, but none were near her location or noticed anything out of the ordinary. Tara wanted to keep it that way.

Tara quietly jumped out of the back of the moving van, landing with a soft thud onto the forest floor. Making sure that she was still undetected, Tara quietly started to walk away from the tents, keeping under the cover of darkness, and hiding behind trees when she detected or heard any kind of movement from the camp.

Tara slowly looked around for the girl, wanting to help the poor teenager. Tara didn't have to look long to find her. She sighed dejectedly as she saw the body of the girl hanging from a tree, her throat cut. Tara didn't even know what her name had been. Tara decided it was time to escape, being careful not to be spotted by anyone as she slowly made her way out of camp.

When Tara was sure that she was out of view of the camp, she took off running, forcing herself to forget the piercing pain on her torso. She kept an eye out for any stray walkers or people that might hinder her way to the farmhouse.

As she was running, a walker suddenly crossed her path. Tara ran into the creature, sending them both tumbling down a hill. The biter landed on top of her, chomping at her neck, excited about a possible meal. Tara reached down for the knife but it was tangled up in the holster somehow. She held the walker back with one arm while her other tried desperately to free her knife.

Realizing that the knife was a lost cause, Tara reached around looking for any kind of weapon to use against the creature trying to kill her. Finally, Tara found a good sized rock, smashing it against the walker's head, disabling it. She roughly pushed it off of her, stomping its head in with her boot over and over again, letting all her anger and frustration out.

Tara knelt down, trying to calm her labored breathing. The hard fall had taken its toll on her back forcing her to take a few minutes to compose herself. The wounds from the whip now had dirt and leaves stuck on them which just added to the agony.

Tara kicked the walker's body one last time as she made her way to the farmhouse. All she wanted to do was pass out from the rough ordeal she had been through, but Tara knew she needed to keep on. The thought of seeing Maggie's beautiful smile again was the only thing that kept Tara going through the dark woods, knowing that she was slowly getting closer and closer to home.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the farmhouse, Rick and Shane were finalizing the plan with Daryl to get Tara back from the malicious group. They were going to head out in the dead of night to see what they were up against and to evaluate how to get Tara out of that hellhole.

"We'll leave in a couple of hours when most of them are asleep. Hopefully, we'll be able to get Tara back," Rick finalized their plan with the others as Lori looked on with worry on her face.

"We should just attack while they're asleep. Take them by surprise," Shane suggested as Rick shook his head.

"We can't do that. They could take us out with no problems since we'll be in their terrain. We need to fight them here, where we know where to hide and can formulate a plan that works for us," Rick explained as the others agreed. Shane just shook his head, thinking his plan was better than Rick's.

"As long as we get Tara back now, the rest we can deal with later," Daryl commented as Glenn nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright...we got a couple of hours so do what you have to do," Rick told his small group before they went their separate ways on the farmland.

Rick looked at the RV where Andrea, T-Dog, and Dale were on guard duty for the night. They weren't taking any chances, wanting to make sure that anything out of the ordinary was caught right away.

"You better be careful out there. I know you're going back for Tara and she did help save Carl's life but...I hope you aren't gonna get yourself killed," Lori sighed as she expressed her concerns to Rick.

"I'll be fine...I just can't leave her there to get tortured or whatever the fuck they're doin' to her. Tara's one of my friends...if it was me...I know she would stop at nothin' to get me back. Plus, she's a Marine. They have that no man left behind mentality...that should apply to our group also. Hell, I trust her more than Shane to be honest," Rick revealed as Lori gave him a surprised look.

"Just be careful," Lori said with uncertainty as she followed Rick into the farmhouse. She turned to see Shane giving them a look before he went to his tent to prepare for tonight.

Rick and Lori walked into the living room where Hershel sat with Maggie and Beth. Lilly and Carol were also in the room with the Greene family, watching while Carl and Meghan played a game of Monopoly. Maggie was inconsolable as Beth and Lilly held her close, trying to comfort her.

Lori gave Maggie a look of sympathy knowing what the young woman was going through. When she thought Rick had died, she had been a mess for days until Shane had brought her back to reality.

Rick sighed as he looked at the distraught family. Fact of the matter was they didn't know if Tara was still alive. Hell, this could be a body recovery for all Rick knew, but he hoped that they would find Tara alive. He was sure that she would be hurt extensively from the way Daryl had described the group. Rick also knew he needed Tara's military skills and experience to help protect this farm from the enemy so he could only hope that she was functioning enough to assist in the mission.

"We're gonna get her back. I promise," Rick said as Maggie looked at him with tears cascading down her face.

"Thank you, Rick," Hershel stood up to shake the officer's hand.

"Even if it's just a body...we want her home," Hershel sighed, not wanting to think about that possibility but knew it could be the outcome.

"I'll bring her home...one way or another," Rick promised as he took a look at the women on the sofa.

Hearing the morbid conversation just made the tears fall faster down Maggie's face. From what she had heard about this enemy group, they would most likely kill Tara or torture her badly. Maggie had already been through the pain of not knowing if Tara was alive or dead once before. She wasn't sure if she could handle going through it a second time. At least this time, Maggie would know in just a couple of hours instead of a few days.

"Tara has been through a lot and she's a survivor. I know she will make it back alive...she survived getting captured by Al Qaeda for God's sake," Lilly tried to comfort Maggie who looked at her shocked.

"She was captured by Al Qaeda?" Maggie asked as Lilly realized that Tara hadn't told her girlfriend that story yet.

"Yeah, she was taken hostage on her last deployment. I'm sure she was going to tell you. It's just not something Tara likes to talk about," Lilly defended her younger sister as Maggie just rested her head on Beth's shoulder, not saying anything.

"We're gonna be leavin' here soon," Rick told Hershel as he looked over at Carl who was playing the game with Meghan, trying to help the little girl keep her mind off her aunt being gone.

Suddenly, they all heard a shout come from outside. Daryl came running into the living room, full of urgency.

"Andrea saw something over by the edge of the woods. Says it might be a walker...wants to know if she can take a shot," Daryl informed Rick as they both ran outside to evaluate the situation. Rick could see a figure moving slowly towards the house in the distance.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" Rick yelled as he grabbed his rifle, looking through the scope to see if he could make out the figure better. He could tell from the movements that it wasn't a walker.

Rick surveyed the figure walking slowly through the pastures. Whoever it was had been through hell and back, their clothes were ripped and stained with dirt and blood. Rick strained his eyes, trying to see who or what their visitor was.

A cloud that was blocking the moon, slowly moved away, the light shining brightly over the pastures. This allowed Rick to get a better look through his scope. He suddenly dropped his rifle as he took off running towards the pasture as the others looked on in surprise.

"It's Tara! She's in bad shape! Get Hershel and Lilly!" Rick yelled at the group as Daryl and Shane ran after Rick. Glenn and Andrea sprinted towards the house to let the others know that Tara was back, but not looking so good.

Rick, Shane, and Daryl ran towards Tara, wanting to get to her as fast as they could. They could tell from a distance that she was in rough shape but they were unprepared for the condition that Tara was in.

Tara could see her friends running towards her as she allowed her weak body to collapse onto the grass, knowing that she was finally home. She finally let herself pass out from all the misery that her body was in as her friends got closer.

Daryl was the first to reach her as he knelt by Tara's body, not believing all the wounds that were inflicted on her back.

"Those fuckers..." Daryl muttered as he figured out what had happened to Tara. He checked for a pulse, finding a weak one.

"Don't worry, Tara. We're gonna take care of you," Daryl helped Tara stand up, her body limp in his arms.

Rick and Shane arrived at the scene instantly helping Daryl carry Tara's worn out body towards the house. Rick took a look at Tara's back, noticing that her skin was littered with blood and marks.

"What the hell happened to her?" Rick wondered out loud as Shane glanced at Tara's injuries, wincing at the sight of them.

"Looks like those fuckers whipped her to hell and back," Daryl answered through clenched teeth, beyond angry that Tara had went through all that pain alone.

The trio quickly carried Tara's limp body through the fields, finally reaching the house after what seemed miles. Hershel's family and Lilly were waiting on the porch, beyond shocked at Tara's critical condition.

"Hurry! Take her to the guest bedroom," Hershel directed as the men followed instructions, gently laying Tara on the bed. Lilly and Hershel rolled her over so they could inspect her injuries.

"Shit...what did they do to you, Tara?" Lilly whispered, not believing how bloody and broken Tara's back was.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Maggie asked as she dropped by the side of the bed, refusing to leave Tara's side.

"She should be ok after we clean these wounds and give her some pain killers," Lilly said confidently as she grabbed some scissors to cut the rest of Tara's shirt off.

"Beth, go get her a tank top that we can put on her when we're done," Hershel said as Beth ran up the stairs. Patricia brought all the medical supplies they had left as Hershel grabbed a bottle of hydrogen peroxide to disinfect the cuts and wounds.

"Good thing she's out...that will sting like a son of a bitch," Shane commented as Lilly peeled the shirt off Tara's back, some of it stuck with caked on blood.

Beth returned with a black tank top which Lilly and Maggie slipped on Tara, but kept it raised up on the back to observe her injuries. Maggie couldn't believe the horrible condition that Tara had returned in. She didn't want to think about how many times Tara had been lashed with a whip. The group wasn't exactly sure what had happened but Daryl was sure that Tara had been whipped numerous times.

Hershel and Lilly looked over Tara's back, trying to figure out how many times she was hit, but couldn't make out individual marks since they all looked meshed together. They also looked at the bullet wound in her shoulder, knowing they would have to extract the metal. Lilly also found a bullet graze on Tara's side, and noticed that her collarbone was broken again. They also noticed the rope burns that were on her wrists.

Maggie could see that Tara's face was full of bruises and that she had a black eye and another busted lip. She couldn't believe that Tara had managed to escape and get back to the farm with all her injuries.

Just as Hershel was about to pour the peroxide on Tara's back, she woke up, pulling down her shirt, and turning to face everyone. Lilly could see that Tara was in the midst of an intense flashback with the wild look that was in her eyes. Lilly had experienced Tara going through the perils of post-traumatic stress disorder before and knew what was happening.

Tara looked around her surroundings, her brain not registering where she was, thinking she was back in the dark caves of her Al Qaeda captors.

"Get back! You fuckin' terrorists! Fuck all of you! You camel ridin' fuckers! I'm a goddamn Marine so do your worst!" Tara yelled at the occupants in the room, who looked at her with surprise, not sure what was going on.

Maggie backed up against the wall, afraid of Tara's sudden outburst. Tara tried to get up but was wrestled down by Rick and Daryl each forcing her wrists down, trying to keep her on the bed before she hurt herself or someone else.

"Let go of me! You terrorist fucks! Let go!" Tara shouted as she struggled against the men holding her down.

Shane pointed his gun towards Tara just in case she tried to do anything crazy or threatened any of his friends. Tara's muscles strained against the force that was holding her back as Rick and Daryl tried not to hurt her even more.

Lilly grabbed Tara's face in her hands, forcing her to make eye contact. "Tara! Tara! You aren't at the caves! You're here on Hershel's farm! Just breathe...come on, Tara!"

Tara looked into Lilly's eyes as she took deep breaths, trying to calm her body down and make her brain realize that she wasn't in any kind of captivity anymore. She soon realized that she was back on the Greene farm and that she was surrounded by friends. That was when the pain hit her like a brick wall.

"God fuck! I'm in so much pain...fuck!" Tara yelled as the stinging on her back intensified tenfold.

"Turn over so we can look at your back. What happened, Tara?" Lilly asked as she gently pushed her sister so her back was exposed. Rick and Daryl let Tara go when they realized that she was back to reality.

"Two of them...beat me with a whip over and over. I don't remember how many times they hit me," Tara choked out as Maggie cautiously sat by her, stroking her hair, trying to be of some comfort. Tara purposely left out the part about the young teenager, not wanting her family to know the monster she had almost become.

"Alright, this is gonna sting a bit," Hershel warned before he poured the peroxide onto Tara's back, making her cry out in agony. She tried to get up but was held down by Rick and Daryl as Lilly and Hershel tried to frantically clean the wounds on her back.

Maggie anxiously tried to keep Tara calm, not wanting to imagine how much her girlfriend was suffering. Tara tried to break free from the firm grip that the others had on her, just wanting her agony to end.

"Give her some morphine to help with the pain!" Hershel said as Maggie dug around in the medical supplies until she found the bottle she was looking for.

Maggie poured out a few pills and gave them to Tara who swallowed them, the bitter taste invading her mouth. Lilly wiped the lashes with a cloth as she tried to clean the dirt and leaves stuck on them. She hoped that Tara would soon pass out from the pain so it would be easier to work on her. Lilly noticed how hard Tara's back muscles felt under all the stress and strain she was putting herself through.

"I love you..." Tara weakly told Maggie as she closed her eyes, finally passing out from the intense hurt her body was invaded with.

"I love you, too," Maggie whispered as everyone else let out a sigh of relief after Tara passed out.

"Will she be alright?" Glenn asked with concern after witnessing the whole ordeal.

"She should be fine after we clean up all these wounds and she gets some rest. Knowing Tara though, she'll be out of bed as soon as she wakes up," Lilly commented as she continued to disinfect all the wounds.

"Are those gonna turn into scars?" Beth questioned as she looked on.

Hershel sighed, "They most likely will, especially the lashes that are deep."

Maggie watched silently as her father and Lilly cleaned up Tara's back. She was saddened that the large tattoo that was on Tara's back would most likely be ruined by all the scars she would have. Maggie had fallen in love the first time she had seen the tattoo that graced Tara's back. It was a lone wolf that had so much detail, and was incredibly drawn. Tara had told her it took about ten hours to complete...now it was covered with lashes.

Maggie remembered asking Tara why she had gotten a wolf. Tara explained that she related a lot to a wolf because of its sharp intelligence and strong instincts. Plus, it was her favorite animal and a symbol for a leader, which she definitely was.

Maggie allowed herself a small smile as she remembered that conversation. She let her fingers run through Tara's dark brown hair, beyond grateful that Tara was back home and not with those monsters anymore.

"When Tara wakes up, we can come up with a plan to defeat this group comin' for us," Rick announced to the room as Daryl nodded in agreement.

"With her military experience, Tara should know how to defeat those fucks. God...I still can't believe they used a whip on her. Those fuckers!" Daryl added as he glanced at his friend who looked so helpless on the bed.

"Let me know when she wakes up," Rick softly said as he gently squeezed Maggie's shoulder.

"I will," Maggie promised as Rick and his group left the room so the others could do their work without any interruptions.

Hershel and Lilly finally finished up disinfecting and cleaning up Tara's back as good as they could. They carefully wrapped bandages around her torso so the gashes could heal. Hershel took out the bullet in Tara's shoulder out as Lilly tended to the bullet graze on her side. They both inspected Tara's collarbone, determining that it was broken again, putting a sling on her arm to help minimize movement.

Finally, they were done as Tara laid on the bed, getting some much needed rest. Maggie laid by her side just wanting to be close to her girlfriend, not wanting her out of sight. Maggie let her fingers lightly touch the tattoos on Tara's arms.

"Is she still out?" Lilly came into the room to check on her younger sister.

"Yeah, Tara's been out for a couple of hours now," Maggie answered as Lilly put a bottle of water and the bottle of morphine pills on the nightstand.

"She's probably gonna need a couple of those when she wakes up. She'll be in a lot of pain. You should get some rest...it's late and tomorrow will be a long day," Lilly said as she gave Tara a kiss on the cheek.

"I will," Maggie yawned as Lilly gave her a quick kiss on the head. They said their goodnights as Lilly left the room.

Maggie carefully snuggled up to Tara's sleeping form, resting her head on Tara's chest, trying not to put any pressure on the wounds. Maggie knew that Tara would be in immense pain when she woke up and she was dreading seeing Tara in that state.

Maggie let her eyes close as she began to fall asleep, feeling safe and comfortable next to Tara's familiar form. She wasn't exactly sure what dangers tomorrow would bring with the upcoming war but Maggie knew that no matter what Tara would be by her side through it all, protecting her and the family.

* * *

A few hours later, Maggie was woken up by movement underneath her. She immediately sat up as Tara tried to stretch but quickly stopped her actions when the pain hit.

"Son of a bitch..." Tara muttered as her body protested all of the movement. She opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the low light that was in the room. Tara looked up to see Maggie's beautiful green eyes staring back at her.

"Maggie...this isn't a dream, is it? You're really here with me?" Tara asked weakly as a smile appeared on her face.

"You're home and I'm here with you. I promise to always be by your side. I'm so sorry about that fight we had...I didn't mean what I said. I swear," Maggie said as her eyes started to get misty, looking at Tara's bruised up face and her prominent black eye.

"Hey, hey...don't worry about that fight. It's in the past...I'm just happy that you're here with me. You're definitely a sight for sore eyes," Tara reached up, gently placing her hand on Maggie's cheek. Maggie placed a soft kiss on Tara's hand, feeling butterflies in her stomach just from Tara's touch.

"I'm supposed to get Rick right after you wake up, but I'll let you have a few minutes to rest first. I know y'all will get down to business right away against this group comin' to get us," Maggie was scared about all those men that were going to be making their appearance soon. She wasn't sure how Tara and Rick would pull off a victory but Maggie knew the Marine wouldn't anything happen to her or her family.

"Yeah, I'm gonna make sure those fuckers don't hurt you or anyone else here," Tara promised as she slowly sat up in the bed, becoming aware for the first time that her arm was in a sling. The pain from her broken collarbone immediately told her why as she winced slightly.

"Are you sure you're ready for all of this? You can barely move," Maggie asked with concern as she watched Tara struggle with the pain.

Tara just nodded her head, confidently. "I'll be alright. I'll just take a lot of pain killers. To pull this off, I'm gonna need to be ready whether my body is or not. I can rest after all those sick fucks are gone."

Tara thought about the young teenager who she had heard being tormented at the camp. She couldn't get the image of that hanging body out of her mind. She looked at Maggie who had no idea that she had almost been forced to rape an innocent teen.

Maggie wasn't sure if she agreed with Tara's reasoning but knew it needed to be done. Tara was the one with all the military experience. If anyone could help Rick pull this off, Tara was the one. Plus, Maggie knew that Tara was feeling protective over her and their family.

She sat next to Tara, softly rubbing her arm, not wanting to waste any precious moments between them.

"How are you feelin'?" Maggie asked as Tara weakly coughed.

"Like I've been hit by a bus," Tara admitted as Maggie let out a soft giggle which was music to Tara's ears.

Maggie grabbed the container of morphine pills on the nightstand and gave a few to Tara with the bottle of water.

"These will help," Maggie said Tara eagerly gulped down the pills, drinking the whole bottle of water in a couple of drinks.

"Man, I need a shower..all this dirt, blood, and sweat all ove-" Tara was cut off as Maggie leaned over connecting their lips in an intense kiss.

Tara didn't protest as she pulled Maggie closer, letting her hands run down Maggie's sides until they settled at her waist. Tara needed to feel Maggie after the events that had taken place in that moving van. Maggie carefully moved onto Tara's lap, being cautious not to hurt her. Tara let her hands run up Maggie's shirt as she slipped her tongue into Maggie's mouth, wanting to taste all of her.

Maggie leaned her head to the side as Tara placed kisses down her neck. Maggie moved her hips against Tara's body, feeling how hard her girlfriend was becoming with just the make out session.

"Shit...we need to stop before I make you ride me right here. I'm sure the others aren't prepared to walk in and see that," Tara panted as she let her hands cup Maggie's breasts, before allowing one hand to unbutton Maggie's jeans, feeling how wet and ready she was.

"Fuck..you're so wet," Tara muttered as she bit down slightly on Maggie's neck, causing a small yelp to escape the other woman.

Maggie knew they needed to stop before someone walked in. Plus, Tara was in no condition to have sex, even if her erection begged otherwise. Maggie would have to take care of that later when they had some privacy. Maggie sighed as she rolled off Tara, both of them panting, trying to calm their bodies that were super charged with desire. Tara tried to push the images of the teenager out of her mind, not wanting to alarm her girlfriend.

Tara quickly covered the tent in her pants so no one would see it. Maggie reached over and gently touched it, feeling how solid it was.

"Everyone knows about your friend here by the way. Daryl kinda spilled the beans but everyone was fine with it," Maggie gave Tara a couple of gentle squeezes before letting go.

"That's a good thing. Means no awkward conversations with everyone or having to pull my pants down to prove it," Tara laughed softly but stopped when some pain hit her.

"When did you have to do that?" Maggie asked.

"A few times. In high school, I did it cuz no one believed me and I was a freshman. Also, when I was assigned to my military platoon, my team didn't believe me so I showed them. They believed me after that," Tara tried not to laugh because of the pain that resulted but she couldn't help herself. Maggie giggled along with her.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door. Maggie told their visitor to come in before the door quietly opened and Daryl appeared.

"Hey...you're finally awake," Daryl grinned as he walked over to give Tara a hug which she gladly reciprocated.

Harley, Maggie's boxer, jumped excitedly onto the bed, licking Tara's face as she pushed the dog away. Maggie laughed as Beth ran into the room, looking for the rambunctious pup.

"Get over here, Harley! Can't you see Tara's hurt?!" Beth quietly whispered into the room until she noticed that Tara was awake.

"Tara! You're alive!" Beth excitedly exclaimed as she was about to give Tara a big hug. Just then she remembered that Tara had numerous wounds all over her body so she just grabbed Tara's face and gave her a big kiss on her forehead.

"My sweet little cinnamon roll! I'm so glad you're ok!" Beth hugged Tara's face close to her body.

"Cinnamon roll? That's a new one," Tara grinned as Beth let her go after ruffling her hair a bit.

Rick, Shane, Carol, Hershel, Lilly, and Glenn walked into the room. Lilly ran to Tara's side, gently wrapping her arms around her younger sister. She placed a kiss on Tara's head, relieved that her sister seemed like her old self despite her gruesome injuries.

"I'm fine, Lilly. I promise...just a bit sore," Tara reassured her older sister as Meghan and Carl came bounding into the room. Meghan jumped onto Tara's lap without warning, causing Tara to wince in pain as her niece accidentally landed on her crotch.

"Owww! Ok kiddo! I'm happy to see you too," Tara said as Meghan hugged her close.

"Meghan! Remember! You just can't jump on Aunt Tara like that!" Lilly admonished her daughter as Meghan jumped off the bed.

"Sorry, Aunt Tara," Meghan replied as Tara gave her a smile.

"It's all good, kiddo," Tara laughed as Rick grinned.

"Seems like the party's in here," Rick commented, "you doin' alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit sore, especially my back. But I'll be alright...we need to get a plan going. They're coming tomorrow night," Tara got serious as everyone remembered the threat that was looming above them.

Patricia came forward, picking up Meghan. "Say goodnight to everyone, sweetie. It's time for bed."

Meghan grabbed her stuffed animal as she told everyone goodnight, giving Maggie, Tara, Lilly, Beth, and Hershel a kiss before jumping back into Patricia's arms. As soon as they left the room, the planning began.

Daryl and Glenn sat on the end of the bed as Tara looked around the room, seeing how determined everyone looked. Tara turned to Carl, who wanted to be treated like an adult, and wanted to fight.

"Carl, I need you to protect Meghan. When these bad people arrive, I want you to take a handgun and go down to the cellar. If anyone tries to get her...shoot them. Can you do that for me, buddy?" Tara asked as Carl eagerly nodded, happy that the Marine considered him an adult. Tara was an adult that the pre-teen highly looked up to.

"Yeah! I'll make sure that nothin' happens to her," Carl said, already protective of the younger girl. He gave Tara a salute which she returned.

Tara looked at Carol who gave her a small smile. "Carol, I promise after these people are dealt with Daryl and I will resume our search for Sophia. I'm not giving up until I figure out what happened to your daughter."

"Thank you so much," Carol simply said, happy that Tara hadn't forgotten about Sophia.

"Alright...their leader, Roman. is a military guy. I could tell just by the way he acted. Same way he could tell that I was in the Armed Forces also. So we'll need to pull this off without a hitch, otherwise...he'll sniff out a trap," Tara explained as everyone in the room hung on every word that she said.

"They have about 40-50 men who are all armed so they have the firepower but we have the advantage of this happening on our turf. We make them think everyone took off and left me behind. So I'll be out on the front, a pathetic mess when they all arrive...everyone else will be hiding, behind cars, in the house, wherever.

Roman's only gonna bring about half of his men because he doesn't see us as much as a threat. He wants me to be a part of his group for some reason so he'll take a few minutes to talk to me. So Shane and Daryl...you guys will ride horses to their camp site where the rest of the men are. Y'all are gonna throw a couple of grenades and end those fucks. Shoot any survivors. Then ride back to the farm.

By then Roman's group will have noticed the explosions. That's when everyone else comes out of hiding and ambushes the remaining men. They won't know what hit them. We'll kill all of them easily.

Any that try to run back into the woods will run into Shane and Daryl who'll kill them on the spot. This should work without a hitch. We can do this," Tara finished explaining her plan as Rick went over it in his head.

"It sounds like it could work. It would definitely take them by surprise," Rick agreed as Daryl and Glenn nodded.

"It sounds good but where the hell are we gonna find grenades and firepower like that? We only have a few guns...not even enough for everyone to get their own," Shane added his concerns as Tara grinned.

"I have two bags full of guns that I took from the military base and from my own collection. I have automatic rifles, pistols, sniper rifle, revolvers, AK-47s, and a Uzi. Plus, I have thousands of rounds of ammo. Not to mention, I have a few grenades courtesy of the U.S. Military. So we have the firepower," Tara revealed her secret gun stash as members of Rick's group looked at her in disbelief.

"Wow..that's a lot of guns," Glenn stated the obvious as Tara laughed at him.

"Shit...yer just full of surprises, aren't ya?" Daryl grinned as Tara held her hand up for a fist bump.

Shane rubbed his head. "Well, fuck...I guess we're prepared then."

"Yeah, the guns are all up in my room. You guys can bring them down later. Check them out and see which ones work for y'all. Sniper rifle is mine though," Tara staked claim on her precious rifle.

"Sounds like a good plan then. I'm pretty sure we can pull this off. We can talk more about it in the mornin'. But you should get some rest since it's late and we have a busy day tomorrow," Rick effectively ended the meeting which Tara was grateful for. She didn't want to admit it but she was in pain and tired.

"Sounds good...we'll talk in the morning," Tara agreed as everyone told her goodnight and filed out of the room.

Hershel and Lilly checked over Tara's wounds to make sure that they were alright. Although, they left her back alone, deciding they would change the bandage in the morning and put more peroxide on the gashes. Maggie closed the door behind the two after they bid the young couple goodnight.

Maggie handed Tara a few more pills, which she gladly accepted since her back was in agony. Maggie quickly went up their bedroom to change into some sleeping clothes. By the time she got back, Tara was already asleep, snoring softly. Maggie smiled to herself as she carefully cuddled into Tara's side, being sure not to hurt her. Her girlfriend was going to need all her rest and strength to pull off a victory and save everyone on the farm come nightfall tomorrow.

* * *

Tara woke up about four hours later after the morphine wore off and her body was back in immense pain. She felt some weight on her, looking down to see Maggie fast asleep. Tara could tell that dawn was upon them as the soft glow from the awakening sun started to fill the room.

Tara carefully extracted herself from Maggie's sleeping form. She popped a few more pills, leaving the guest room before softly shutting the door. She went upstairs to see if Lilly was awake.

Tara softly knocked on Lilly's door. "Come in." Tara opened the door to see Lilly up and Meghan still asleep in the large bed.

"Can you cut this bandage off me so I can take a quick shower? Then wrap me up in some fresh ones? I want to do this before everyone wakes up so they don't know how much this really hurts," Tara asked as Lilly gave her a look of concern.

"Yeah, of course. And I would imagine it hurts. You got whipped God knows how many times," Lilly stood up as she followed Tara to her room where Tara grabbed some fresh clothes.

Lilly grabbed the supplies she needed as she pulled Tara into the bathroom. She carefully cut the wrapped bandages away from Tara's torso, wincing when she saw how morbid and raw the lashes looked.

Tara looked at her back in the bathroom mirror, seeing for herself the brutality that Hunter and Bailey had unleashed onto her skin.

"Is my tattoo ruined?" Tara asked with dismay as Lilly looked closely at it.

"You'll have some scarring that might affect it but it shouldn't be totally ruined," Lilly gently touched Tara's skin as Tara closed her eyes in pain. Tara sighed dejectedly since her large wolf tattoo was her most favorite and took the longest to complete.

"Take your quick shower. Hot water might sting so be careful and you might bleed some. I'll come back in when you're somewhat decent. I'll be out in the hall," Lilly instructed as she left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Tara started the shower, shedding off her clothes and stepping in. She almost cried out when the warm water hit her still tender back. Tara used the wall to balance herself as she tried to compose her still weak body. She knew she needed to be strong for everyone; they were all counting on her to get through this threat after all. They were looking to her and Rick for answers.

She quickly took a shower and got dressed before opening the door to let Lilly in. Tara was dismayed to see a bottle of hydrogen peroxide in her hand, along with some bandages.

"Do you have to use that stuff? It stings...a lot!" Tara complained as she leaned against the bathroom counter, shirt up, exposing her gruesome wounds.

Lilly was standing behind her, giving her a look of sympathy. "I'm sorry, Tara, I really am, but we need to make sure nothing gets infected."

"Fine...but I'm not happy," Tara pouted like a little kid which made Lilly giggle just a bit.

Things turned serious as soon as the peroxide hit Tara's back. Tara struggled to stay upright as she clung to the counter, the stinging sensation almost unbearable.

"Holy fuckin' shit!" Tara said through clenched teeth, trying hard not to make any noise. As Lilly added more of the medicine to her back, Tara slammed her fist down onto the counter, muscles trembling with adrenaline.

"Ok...ok...ok we're done with that for now," Lilly announced much to Tara's relief.

Tara took a minute to get herself together before she allowed Lilly to bandage up the area again. Finally, the ordeal was over with as Lilly moved to Tara's shoulder where she had been shot. The nurse quickly cleaned the wound, making sure it was bandaged right.

Lilly grabbed the sling as Tara shook her head. She knew she needed it for her broken collarbone but she hated wearing it.

"No...I don't wanna wear that!" Tara pouted while Lilly gave her a stern look.

"You have to wear it at least for today since you won't be able to tonight. So wear it to minimize your arm usage. Wear it or else," Lilly threatened as Tara relented and let her older sister put the sling on.

Lilly could tell that something was bothering her younger sister. She knew Tara was trying to hide behind her attempt at humor. Lilly knew her sister though and could tell something was off.

"What's wrong, Tara? Besides the obvious torture you went through. Something is eating at you...don't lie," Lilly asked softly as Tara knew her older sister saw right through her.

Tara leaned against the counter, tears threatening to come out of her eyes as she told Lilly about the young teenager and what she had almost been forced to do. Lilly listened, not able to imagine Tara going through that ordeal.

"I'm just a monster like them. I almost hurt a girl..." Tara sighed sadly.

"It's not your fault. They were threatening you, Tara. You aren't a monster...I know you. You would never do that to someone. Please don't dwell too much on it. I'm not gonna tell anyone...you can when you're ready," Lilly gave Tara a long hug, knowing her younger sister needed some comfort. Afterwards, they kept silent as Lilly continued to patch up Tara's broken body.

Finally, satisfied that Tara was bandaged up and ready for the day, Lilly let Tara go back to the guest room where Maggie was still fast asleep. Tara smiled when she saw how carefree and peaceful Maggie looked while she slept. Tara gently climbed back into bed, determined to get a couple of more hours of sleep.

Maggie moved closer, snuggling into Tara's body once again. Maggie's leg rubbed against Tara's crotch a couple of times, immediately waking it up and making it rise to the occasion. Tara closed her eyes, trying to ignore her growing erection.

Maggie opened her eyes, smiling when she felt the growing hardness against her body. She deliberately rubbed against Tara's growing excitement as Tara tried to keep her breathing even.

After a few intense minutes, Maggie started to unbuckle Tara's belt, pulling down the zipper on her jeans. Tara looked at Maggie a bit surprised by her actions.

"What are you doing?" Tara asked as Maggie reached into her boxers and pulled out her fully erect cock, gently letting her hand slide up and down the length.

"Just helping you relax a bit. You seem really tense," Maggie answered as she leaned over, giving Tara an intense kiss. Tara wasn't sure Maggie should give her anything after what had happened.

Before Tara could say anything, Maggie went down on her, taking Tara's cock into her warm mouth, licking away the pre-cum that had already accumulated on the tip. Tara could barely keep herself from coming as Maggie's tongue swirled around the head of her cock, making sure every inch of her was wet with saliva.

Maggie slid her mouth up and down Tara's rigid cock. Tara could feel Maggie's soft tongue on the underside of her dick, licking back and forth against the shaft. One hand wrapped around the base of Tara's cock, gently rubbing.

Tara watched intently as Maggie took inch after inch of her cock into that warm, wet mouth. Maggie bobbed her head up and down Tara's long length, loving the taste of Tara in her mouth. Maggie let Tara slide in as much as she could, feeling the tip of Tara's cock hit the back of her throat.

Tara let her hand lightly grab Maggie's hair, letting her hips thrust her cock into Maggie's mouth, feeling the tip hit the back of Maggie's throat a few times. Maggie made eye contact with Tara as she moaned around Tara's hard cock, causing Tara to get closer to the edge.

Tara couldn't resist any longer as she felt herself swell in Maggie's mouth. She tightened her grip on Maggie's hair as she came hard into her girlfriend's mouth. Maggie eagerly swallowed Tara's hot cum that filled her mouth.

After she swallowed, Maggie continued to suck on Tara in a soft and gentle motion, caressing Tara with her lips and tongue. Maggie continued to take Tara deep into her mouth, working out every drop of cum. Finally, almost reluctantly, Maggie let Tara's cock slip from her mouth as she looked up and gave Tara a big smile.

Tara pulled Maggie up with her good arm, kissing her soft lips. "God, you're so amazing."

"You're pretty amazin' yourself," Maggie smiled, glad that she helped Tara relax a bit.

Suddenly, the door flew open as Daryl walked into the room. His eyes grew wide as he took in the scene in front of him. Tara quickly covered up as Daryl turned away, laughing.

"Sorry about that! But Rick wanted to get the plan into gear. Check out the guns. Make sure everyone can shoot them. Shit like that," Daryl apologized as Tara pulled her jeans up, buckling up her belt.

"Yeah, next time a knock would be nice!" Tara laughed as she and Maggie climbed out of bed to join the others. Maggie gave Tara a quick kiss before heading up the stairs to get dressed.

"Dude...you're packin' alright," Daryl snickered as Tara felt a sense of pride about her size.

Tara patted Daryl's back as they joined Rick and the others outside beside the dying fire. Maggie sat down next to Tara as the group went over their plan to protect the farm. Shane and Glenn brought down Tara's duffel bags that were full of guns and weapons as the others marveled at the high powered rifles they now had access to.

Tara and Shane showed the others how to use every gun in the collection and soon everyone had a gun that they were comfortable firing. The hours anxiously went by as day slowly turned into night. Tara could feel the threat in the air as everyone took their places, not exactly sure when Roman's group would attack.

Maggie made sure to give Tara a long kiss before joining Lilly and Beth at their designated spot, waiting for the enemy. Tara sat on the porch steps, determined to keep her family and friends safe, knowing that danger was coming towards them as every second passed by. The air around her growing more restless and anxiety filled.

* * *

After about an hour of waiting, Tara saw a few flashlights heading her way, knowing it was Roman and his men coming to collect their prizes. She knew they were eager to get the women that she loved, just thinking about the horrors the men planned to inflict on Maggie and the others made her body tremble with fury as Tara tried to keep calm.

Tara tried to push thoughts about the teenage girl from her mind as she hoped this plan would work. She knew Roman could kill her right then and there without a word said between them. At least, her family and friends would have an opportunity to fight back.

She looked down at the floor as the intruders came closer. Tara kept her head down as the enemies came within inches of her. Tara saw three pairs of boots in front of her knowing that Hunter, Bailey, and Roman were standing in front of her.

Hunter kicked Tara's leg, trying to prod her up. "What's wrong, soldier? Went through all that trouble to escape only to find out that your group, your girl, left without you?"

Tara remained silent but looked up at the trio. Roman stepped forward, an eager smile on his face.

"So they're gone? Your friend must have tipped them off. Now's a great time for you to join us as my second in command. I saw the name on your dog tags...you're Tara Chambler. Almost a legend in the military with your success...could you imagine how powerful we can become together?" Roman tried to persuade Tara to join his group.

"Yeah, we can get back at your group for leavin' you also. Make those fucks pay," Bailey commented as Tara glared at her.

"I was in the Navy. I know you're wary about us after everything that happened but we can rule this new world...you and me together would be unstoppable," Roman held his hand out to help Tara up off the porch steps.

Tara looked at his hand for a second before taking hold of it. Roman smiled as he helped Tara to her feet.

"Welcome to the group! Unlimited pussy most of the time, and we wreck havoc whenever, wherever we want. Don't worry...we'll find your group and make them pay. Get that girlfriend of yours," Hunter said as Tara forced a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I can't wait to make that slut pay for leaving me," Tara almost vomited as those words left her mouth, but Roman and his group went on with the disguise.

Tara watched as all the men relaxed their grip on the guns and weapons that they were holding. Roman hadn't been able to sniff out the trap just yet. She hoped Daryl and Shane were almost to the camp to set off those grenades. Roman would know something was up soon enough.

"Sorry about the whole whippin' and beatin' you senseless thing. Kinda funny now, huh?" Bailey laughed as Tara gave her a look.

"Yeah, that was hilarious," Tara said sarcastically.

Roman put his arm around Tara's shoulder, not knowing she had a gun hidden in the waistband of her jeans.

"You're going to love it here with us. We'll find women and you'll get first dibs," Roman said as Tara felt her stomach turn.

"Hunter and Bailey told me what almost happened with that girl. It's in you...the ability to be like us. You wanted to cross that line, I know you did...once you do...man, the power you feel is unbelievable," Roman gently patted Tara's back, knowing that her back had been whipped and was probably sore.

"Yeah...next time I won't hesitate," Tara kept up her act, even though she felt disgust over her words.

Hunter and Bailey laughed. "Hell, you'll be one of us in no time!"

Roman gave her a look, one that Tara knew well. One that had just told her that his military instincts were kicking in and he was sniffing out a trap. Tara glared at him as he took a few steps back.

"You're hidin' something," Roman muttered as he grabbed his gun, aiming it towards Tara. Hunter and Bailey followed their leader's actions, pointing their handguns in Tara's way.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Tara replied as she brought her gun out, pointing it at the three malicious people in front of her.

"You would be stupid to try to outplay us. We will win in the end, Marine. But we'll find your friends and be sure to torture them until they beg for mercy," Roman threatened as his finger started to pull on the trigger of his gun. Tara prepared to duel it out with Roman, knowing one of them would be dead in a few seconds.

Suddenly, they all heard a loud explosion off in the woods. Roman looked to where the explosion was and saw a large cloud of smoke. Roman knew that his camp and the other half of his men were gone. A couple of more explosions followed the first one as they heard gun fire off in the distance.

Tara smiled to herself, knowing that Daryl and Shane had pulled off the first part of the plan. Roman's body trembled with anger, knowing he had been bested.

"I will fuckin' kill you," Roman charged at Tara, both of them falling into the ground as Hunter and Bailey set to join the fight.

"Now!" Tara yelled as everyone looked in surprise as bullets started flying towards Roman's men. Some went down before they even had a chance to fire a shot. The rest ducked behind whatever they could hide behind, returning fire.

Hunter and Bailey glared at Tara before they gave her a couple of kicks, running off to hide and attack. Tara tried to get up but Roman pushed her down, determined to make her pay for ruining his once powerful squad.

Roman punched Tara in the face a few times as she tried to throw him off her. Suddenly, he grabbed his knife, holding the point to her throat, threatening to plunge the blade into her body, and kill her instantly. Tara put all her strength in stopping the knife, her body still weak from her earlier ordeal. She could feel herself losing the battle...

Rick looked around, trying to account for everybody in his group. He knew Carl and Patricia were in the cellar keeping Meghan safe. He saw Hershel, Dale, T-Dog, and Andrea firing from around the porch. Shane and Daryl were returning on the horses from destroying the enemy camp, he could hear them firing shots at men trying to run away.

Glenn, Maggie, and Beth were crouched behind an old pickup, returning fire whenever they had a chance to. Lori, Carol, and Lilly were ducked behind the shed, shooting at the enemy as they ran by their hiding spot. Rick knew most of his group could use some shooting practice and most were nervous, but they were holding their own and Roman's men were going down.

Rick looked around for Tara, knowing that she was still weak from all her injuries. He spotted her in a losing fight for her life with Roman, a knife just inches from her throat. Rick ran as fast as he could to the scene, dodging bullets on the way.

Roman's knife cut the surface of Tara's neck, some blood trickling out of the tiny wound. Tara punched him hard in the face, but knew it was hopeless. Her strength was fading, she could feel all her muscles straining to get the knife away. Just as Roman raised his knife to end Tara's life, a shot rang through the air.

Roman stopped what he was doing, surprised when the pain hit. He looked down to see his a bullet hole in his abdomen. Tara knocked him off as he tried to crawl away. She scrambled to her feet and saw Rick running towards her. Tara looked at Roman, who was trying to escape, before she stomped on his head as hard as she could. Frustration and guilt about not being able to save the teenager at camp took over as she pummeled the twisted leader's head over and over again until it was nothing but mashed up brains in the ground.

Tara barely noticed the bullets flying around her as Rick grabbed her from behind and dragged her so they could duck behind the water well. Rick handed her automatic pistol, loading it with a full clip. Tara jumped up, firing a few bullets into a group of men who were hiding behind a tree. Her shots hit two of them in the head, bringing them down effortlessly.

As the others tried to run, Tara fired her shots, killing all of them. Rick also added to the gunfire as the number of Roman's men started to dwindle down significantly.

Daryl rode around the pastures, killing as many men as he could see. He suddenly saw one of the women who had whipped Tara so viciously.

"You're mine now, princess," Daryl muttered as he made the horse run into the woman. Hunter cried out in pain as the horse's heavy weight broke her leg. She tried to crawl away as Daryl jumped off the horse.

Hunter looked at Daryl and pleaded for him to leave her alone. Daryl took out his gun, pointing it to her head.

"You hurt my friend. You're lucky I ain't got a whip," Daryl simply said as he pulled the trigger, ending Hunter's life for good.

Meanwhile, Tara ran from hiding place to hiding place, looking specifically for Bailey after watching Daryl take care of Hunter. She finally spotted Bailey running through the pastures, trying to flee the chaos. Tara was determined to get Bailey, especially after what she had been put through.

Tara raised her gun, deliberately shooting Bailey in the leg to bring her down. Bailey felt pain course through her body as the bullet shattered her knee, causing her to fall to the ground. She knew what was coming as soon as she saw Tara running towards her.

"C'mon let's just let bygone be bygones," Bailey clenched through the pain as she tried to scramble away from Tara's approaching figure.

"Yeah, fuck you!" Tara replied as she kicked Bailey roughly in the abdomen.

Bailey coughed hard as she felt a few of her ribs break, pain radiating in her chest. Tara roughly grabbed her retreating form, landing punch after punch onto Bailey's face. Once Tara was satisfied, she grabbed her knife as Bailey's eyes grew wide with fear.

"Hey! We can talk about this!" Bailey tried to plead for her life as Tara plunged the knife deep into her chest, hitting her heart. Blood splattered all over Tara's clothes as she stabbed Bailey's body over and over again, taking out her anger on the lifeless form.

Finally, Tara stood up to catch her breath. Adrenaline was rushing throughout her body, masking the pain that should have plagued her. Tara looked around the farm, noticing for the first time how quiet and still the air around her was.

Tara looked around and saw that all of Roman's men were dead. She realized that they had actually pulled their plan off and the threat that had loomed above them was now gone. Tara sighed in relief as she ran towards the front porch, wanting to make sure that everyone was alright.

Maggie looked around when the silence surrounded her. She saw that everyone in her family and her friends were fine, which she was grateful for. Maggie saw Tara running towards the house and felt her heart swell with love, so happy that Tara was okay. She could tell that Tara was full of blood, but otherwise fine.

Maggie ran towards Tara wanting to meet her halfway. Everyone stood back to watch the small reunion, happy that they hadn't lost anyone that night. Just as Maggie was jogging past a few large hay bales, she felt someone grab her.

All of a sudden, Maggie felt herself being pulled against a strange man as four other men joined him. The man laughed as he held Maggie close, knife against her throat. Tara ran as fast as she could towards Maggie, knowing she had to save the love of her life. She grabbed her gun, cocking it in the men's direction.

Rick and the rest of the group immediately ran towards the standoff. Rick, Glenn, Daryl, and Shane stood by Tara's side as they raised their guns up, ready to kill the men who were threatening Maggie's life.

"Let her go," Tara ordered as she glared at the man who had the knife to Maggie's throat. She immediately recognized the man as Leon who had staked out the house for Roman.

Hershel and Beth stood back anxiously, hoping that this standoff would end in their favor. Daryl had his crossbow ready to fire, waiting for Tara's signal.

"I'm only gonna let this bitch go if you let us leave," Leon threatened as he dug the knife slightly into Maggie's throat.

"That ain't happenin'. We can't let you go free to hurt other people," Rick replied as the man's eyes shot daggers at him.

"Well, then guess I'm gonna have to kill this fuckin' bitch," Leon turned towards Maggie, sniffing her neck before placing a sloppy kiss on it.

Tara became filled with rage as she watched some tears fall from Maggie's eyes. How dare Leon think he had the right to touch Maggie in any way. Tara couldn't take his cocky grin any longer as she raised her gun, firing a bullet into the burly man standing behind Leon.

Daryl shot an arrow into the other man beside Leon. Rick and Shane both fired at the other men as Leon began to panic, realizing that he was all alone now. Leon roughly pushed Maggie towards Tara, who gently guided her into Beth and Hershel's direction. They both immediately hugged Maggie close, glad that she was okay. Maggie tried to keep her composure as silent tears left her eyes.

Leon backed away from the group until his back hit a hay bale, trapping him. He realized that he needed to grovel for his life, dropping to his knees.

"Please...please...don't kill me," Leon pleaded as Rick looked at Tara.

"What do you want to do with him?" Rick asked as Tara glared at the man who had threatened her girlfriend.

"He's mine," Tara simply said as she pulled her knife out. Without any warning, she plunged the knife into Leon's gut, making sure to inflict as much pain as possible.

Leon cried out in pain as Tara stabbed him again and again, each cut deeper than the last. She could feel the knife going through various organs as the man slowly bled out. Finally, Tara was finished gutting him as his limp body fell to the ground. She stabbed Leon's head to make sure he didn't turn before spitting on his dead body.

Maggie watched as Tara killed the man who had tried to hold her hostage; her father and sister held her close as they watched the scene in front of them. After Tara was done, she looked at the others who watched with amazement.

Tara felt her adrenaline start to go down as the pain started to hit her body. Tara walked up to Maggie who practically threw herself into her arms.

"Are you alright, baby?" Tara asked as Maggie suddenly remembered all of her girlfriend's previous wounds, easing up her grip on Tara.

"I'm ok..." Maggie wiped the last of her tears away as Carl, Meghan, and Patricia joined the others on the front lawn.

Meghan jumped into Lilly's arms as Lori gave Carl a fierce hug. Tara walked up to the young boy, who still had the handgun by his side.

"Thanks for taking care of Meghan for me. You're definitely the man," Tara raised her hand for a fist bump which Carl eagerly gave back, proud of himself.

Tara watched as Daryl and Shane went around the field making sure that all the fresh bodies' heads were destroyed so they wouldn't turn. Andrea brought the pickup around while Dale and T-Dog loaded the bodies so they could burn them.

"You good?" Glenn asked Tara, genuinely concerned about his friend. He knew she must have been in pain but was hiding it.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna take a whole bunch of morphine pills and go to sleep," Tara answered as Glenn pulled her away from everyone else.

"What about the barn full of walkers?" Glenn questioned as Tara suddenly remembered the threat that was still on the farm.

"We'll tell Rick and the others about the barn tomorrow. Then we'll dispose of the walkers appropriately," Tara replied as Glenn gave her a quick hug.

Tara patted his back as she turned and walked towards the house where Maggie was waiting on the porch for her. They swiftly went up to their room where Tara grabbed some clothes before taking a quick shower with Maggie. Lilly helped Tara clean and bandage her back, despite how much Tara hated going through the pain.

Afterwards, Tara flopped onto the bed, beyond tired and in pain. Maggie handed her some morphine pills which she gladly took. Tara reached out to Maggie, who readily took the invitation to cuddle. Maggie gently snuggled into Tara's side, being wary of her numerous injuries.

"Are you alright after what happened?" Tara asked as she inspected Maggie's neck for any marks, seeing a faint one.

"I'll be fine with you here. I should be askin' you if you're ok after everything you've been through," Maggie knew Tara didn't like people worrying about her. Maggie thought she could take care of Tara this time. Tara didn't need to be strong all the time.

"I'll be alright. I'm equipped to deal with shit like that over and over again. I just want to make sure you're safe," Tara rested her head on the soft pillow.

"You don't need to be strong all the time, ya know?" Maggie stated as she let her fingers lightly touch the tattoos on Tara's arm.

"I have to be. I have too many people depending on me. I can't be weak even for one second. We live in a different world now. One moment of weakness could be the difference between life and death," Tara stated as Maggie stayed silent. Tara was quiet for a few minutes until she decided to let Maggie know some of the ordeal that she had been put through at Roman's camp.

"You know they had me in the back of a moving van. Every time that door opened, I knew what was coming. It wasn't just a couple of whips and they left me alone. Nah...Bailey and Hunter were merciless. They wanted me to cry out or beg.

I wasn't gonna beg though. They would have to kill me before I begged for my life. Each time they left, I wanted to give up because of the pain. The only thing that kept me going was the determination to see your beautiful smile. I just wanted to see you one last time," Tara shared as Maggie quietly listened.

Maggie held Tara close, just basking in the feeling of having her there, knowing the outcome could have been very different. She sat up slightly, leaning down to kiss Tara's lips.

"I love you so much," Maggie whispered, trying not to cry after hearing what Tara had been through.

"I love you, too. Let's get some sleep. I have a feeling that tomorrow will be a long day," Tara said as Maggie closed her eyes, ready for some much needed rest.

Tara kept a protective watch over Maggie until she was certain that Maggie had fallen asleep. Tara's mind was going a mile a minute as she thought about the barn full of walkers. She wasn't sure how Hershel was going to feel after she confronted him about it. Tara could only hope that it wouldn't strain their relationship.

Tara looked down at Maggie, knowing that when she told Rick and the others about the barn, it might upset her girlfriend. Maggie said she hadn't meant what was said during their fight, but she might feel differently when her mother and Shawn had to be put down if they were in the barn.

Tara sighed as she tried to go to sleep, feeling like dilemma after dilemma seemed to come her way. Tara didn't realize at the time how much her life would be changing in just a few short days.

* * *

So Rick and Tara's team prevailed and saved the farm but a much bigger threat may be coming their way. How will they deal with the barn filled with walkers? Will dealing with that problem change Tara's relationship with Maggie and Hershel? What about poor Sophia? Will there be a power struggle among the group? Too many questions!

Sorry...my chapters seem to get longer and longer. I will try to tone it down unless y'all like long chapters. :)

As always, thank you to all my faithful readers for your views, reviews, messages, encouragement, etc. Thank you all for putting up with my morbid imagination. One of these days, I promise to write a story that's nothin' but fluff, rainbows, and butterflies. If y'all are interested of course. :)

To my anonymous reviewers: Thank you for your kind words and what not. You guys are awesome! :D

Random Guest: I send my love all the way from the Lone Star state. Hope you liked this chapter.

Taylor: November Rain is a song by Guns N' Roses. It's one of my favorite songs of all time...and that's sayin' a lot! You should check it out whenever you can. If someone serenaded me with that song I would love them forever...even if it's a semi-sad song. But the song's theme will come into play in the story soon...it's not just a random song.


	15. Nothing Else Matters

Okay...so I was writing this all week and realized on Thursday night that I had been writing for the wrong story. So this one got lucky and will be updated 2 weeks in a row. But next week, I promise my other story will be updated. It wasn't purposely neglected lol. But onto the story now!

Nothing Else Matters - Metallica

* * *

The next morning, Tara was awake before the sun was up so she could sneak out of the house without anyone spotting her. Maggie was still fast asleep as Tara quickly got dressed and headed down the stairs to the front porch where Glenn was waiting for her.

The sun was slowly starting to rise above the horizon but it was still dark outside. Tara joined Glenn on the steps, handing him a pistol just in case they ran into any trouble. The farmhouse and the tents on the front yard were dark and quiet, the stillness of dawn uninterrupted. Not even the rooster had made its presence known yet.

"Alright, let's see this barn full of walkers, shall we?" Tara said as she threw a couple of morphine pills into her mouth.

Her body was still sore and in a lot of pain, especially her back which was still very tender. Tara definitely wasn't looking forward to getting her bandage changed again by Lilly later. She hated the whole hydrogen peroxide process because it hurt like a bitch.

Glenn and Tara walked to the barn in silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Glenn was thinking about the dangers of having a barn full of walkers and why the Greene family had their own personal horde. Tara, on the other hand, was thinking about how to confront Hershel about the situation and how Maggie would react when she informed Rick of the barn walkers.

After a few minutes, the duo made it to the barn. Tara could see that the door was locked with a huge padlock. She spotted the ladder that Glenn had used to climb to the second floor of the barn.

"C'mon let's head up there and see what we're up against," Tara said as she placed her foot on the first step of ladder.

"Are you sure you can climb the ladder with that broken collarbone?" Glenn was concerned about Tara's well-being, fearing that she was pushing herself too fast.

"I'm good. A little pain won't hurt me," Tara lied as she started to climb up the ladder. She felt pain radiate all over her body as her tired muscles strained to lift her body up the steps and onto the second floor of the barn.

Tara waited for Glenn before she pulled out the flashlight she had brought. They both looked at each other before cautiously stepping to the edge, hearing undead moans and groans coming from the ground floor. Tara turned on the flashlight as silhouettes of dozens of walkers came into her view.

The walkers noticed the light as they stretched out their arms sensing a meal was close. Tara switched off the light, the barn in total darkness. She didn't want to entice the walkers anymore. Glenn inched closer to Tara, feeling unsettled by the number of barn walkers trapped in the building.

Tara realized that she needed to have a serious talk with Hershel. So many walkers in one area was a deadly situation just waiting to happen. The barn door didn't seem too secure even with padlock on it. All it took was too many walkers leaning against it for the door to bust down and then they would have dozens of walkers descending upon the farm.

"So now what?" Glenn asked looking at Tara. His dark eyes had adjusted to the darkness and he could see the conflict she was feeling written all over her face.

"I'm gonna talk to Hershel. See if I can talk some sense into him. If not, we'll tell Rick and see what he wants to do. Either way, this is getting dealt with. We can't have this threat so close to our home," Tara replied as she took one last look at the walkers before she started down the ladder.

Tara waited for Glenn at the bottom of the ladder as he jumped down from the last step. They walked back to the farmhouse in silence until they were a few yards from the tents. Then Glenn stopped since he could tell that something was really bothering Tara.

"You ok?" Glenn simply asked.

Tara was going to lie but thought better of it. "No."

"Wanna talk about it?" Glenn slowly led her to the Mustang where they both leaned against the car.

Tara sighed taking a deep breath before she told Glenn about the girl at Roman's camp, and how she still felt guilty about everything that had almost happened. Glenn just listened in silence.

"It still eats at me which is not usual. Usually, I can get over things pretty quickly. My military counselor warned me that pushing everything away would result in a total breakdown, but so far I've been good. This girl though...I can still her face and hear her cries for help. And I couldn't do anything," Tara glanced out at the rising sun, taking another deep breath before she continued.

"Worse yet, I almost hurt her like those fuckers did. What does that make me? Just like them...a monster," Tara knew she would have to tell Maggie the story sooner or later.

"You were just trying to keep you and her alive. Plus, in the end you didn't do it. But Lilly is right...you can't dwell on it. We all need you to be sound minded to survive whatever this is. But your one of the good guys. If you were a monster, we wouldn't be best buds," Glenn gave her a small smile as he offered her a fist bump.

Tara gave him a half smile as she raised her fist against his and bumped it. They both just stood there watching the sun rise for a few more minutes.

"You know...you should lose the baseball cap. Makes you look like a kid," Tara said as Glenn just laughed.

"What? It's a babe magnet!" Glenn joked as he took it off and placed it on Tara's head.

"You look like your ready to hit the bars with me as your wingman," Glenn remarked as Tara looked at herself in the Mustang's side view mirrors.

"Man, I look like I'm twelve and ready for my first softball game," Tara snickered with amusement before throwing her arm across Glenn's shoulders.

"Come on, let's head back before everyone gets up," Tara said before the friends made their way back to the tents. They both got serious as soon as they reached the temporary homes of Rick's group.

"Don't say anything yet. Let me talk to Hershel. He should be getting up pretty soon," Tara said as Glenn reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"Ok but don't make me keep this from the group any longer. I'm not sure how long I can keep it a secret," Glenn admitted as Tara gave him a quick hug, and placed his hat back on his head.

"I'll try not to, buddy," Tara replied as she made her way into the Greene house.

She walked into the kitchen to find Hershel awake and already making coffee. Tara hated to confront the man who was like a father to her, but she knew it needed to be done. Those walkers were too much of a threat to just bypass and ignore.

Hershel turned as Tara entered the kitchen, giving her a smile. He was grateful for everything the Marine had done to keep his family safe so far.

"Good mornin', Tara. You're up early. How are you feelin'? Need me to check your injuries?" Hershel asked as he handed her a cup of coffee which Tara readily accepted.

"I'm doing fine, Hershel. Lilly can check all my war wounds later but right now, we need to talk," Tara decided to get right to the point.

"Talk about what? Are you finally askin' for Maggie's hand in marriage? Because you have my full support," Hershel beamed as Tara suddenly didn't know what to say.

Tara figured that marriage was off the table since the apocalypse had wiped away the way life used to be with its rules and social mores. Obviously, Hershel expected Tara to make Maggie an honest woman, which she planned to one day.

"No...I mean I will...one day. I still need to get a ring and stuff. I mean I love Maggie more than anything, and I will make her my wife someday, but that's not what we need to talk about," Tara quickly explained, wanting to change the subject.

"What do you want to talk about then?" Hershel asked although he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"Hershel...why didn't you tell me about the walkers in the barn? A barn full of the undead is extremely dangerous. They could get loose and wreak havoc on this farm. How did you get so many in there anyways?" Tara questioned while Hershel took a drink from his cup as he gave her an intense stare.

"Otis helped me get a lot of them into the barn. He would go out into the woods and whenever he ran into one, he would bring them back. Annette and Shawn are in there...just waitin' for a cure. I know one day they will get better, my wife and boy," Hershel tried to explain to Tara the motives behind his actions.

"There's no cure, Hershel. The only humane thing to do is to put them all down. Annette and Shawn are gone, I'm sorry. Those creatures aren't human and they don't have a shred of any human quality to them. If they were loose, they would devour everything in their path. They wouldn't hesitate to kill Maggie and Beth. There aren't any thoughts left in those dead brains, just the survival instinct to kill," Tara tried to talk some kind of sense into the older man.

"You're wrong, Tara. I believe that they'll be cured in time. You just gotta have some faith and hope. I know you aren't religious or anythin', but sometimes you just need God on your side. Annette and Shawn are still alive and you best not go near the barn. This is my land, and that's my family. I love you, Tara. I do and I'm thankful for everything you've done to protect my girls. And you're good for Maggie, but don't mess with my family," Hershel and Tara stared at each other for a few seconds, the newly made threat still in the air.

"I need to tell Rick about the barn. His group needs to know that danger is only a few feet away so they can be prepared in case something happens, and those damn walkers get loose. It's the right thing to do," Tara could feel the tension between her and Hershel grow as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I swear if anything happens to my barn because of you tellin' Rick and the others, I don't think our relationship will ever be the same. Keep that in mind. You're supposed to be on our side, not Rick's. They aren't your family...we are," Hershel tried to end the argument, walking outside onto the back porch.

Tara followed, standing in the doorway. She could see the barn out in the distance, knowing what menaces its doors held from seeing the light.

"Hershel, I'm just trying to protect everyone here. I'm trying to keep Maggie and Beth safe...those walkers are a huge threat and I'm not gonna stand back until it's too late. Until they end up mutilating someone. So you can hate me all you want, but I'm just trying to keep your daughters safe," Tara told Hershel who just kept looking out into the horizon. He kept his back towards her, feeling like Tara was betraying him in some way.

Tara stood in the doorway for a couple of minutes, knowing that Hershel was upset with her. She walked away, going upstairs to check on Maggie and to get her bandage changed.

She softly opened the door to find Maggie still asleep so she grabbed some clothes to take a quick shower. Tara knelt down by Maggie, letting her fingers gently run through Maggie's soft hair. She could only hope that in the end, Maggie would understand that she was only trying to protect the family.

Tara made her way down the quiet hallway to the bathroom, ready to take a shower. Tara ripped off the bandages around her torso, turning to look at her back in the mirror. She could see that most of the wounds were still fresh which meant it would sting like hell when Lilly cleaned them.

Tara took a quick shower, the warm water burning her still tender skin. As she was getting dressed, Tara noticed that her black eye was still a little swollen. The bruises on her face were still dark, and she definitely looked like she had just been in a boxing match.

She wasn't too concerned with the condition her face was in. Tara had been in many fights where she had gotten hurt in one way or another. First time she had come home with a black eye was when she was thirteen. When her father saw her face, all he wanted to know was the reason for the fight and if she won.

Tara revealed that a boy she went to school with had called her a dyke and dared her to fight. Tara wasn't one to back down from a dare so a fight ensued which Tara had won somehow. David asked what moves she had made which she gladly recreated for her father who just shook his head in amusement.

David told her that if she was going to go into the military then she needed to learn how to fight. David spent the next couple of hours teaching his daughter moves that he had learned while stationed in Vietnam and from growing up in a rough neighborhood. Tara was a fast learner and David was confident that his youngest daughter knew how to protect herself.

A couple of days later, Tara came running into the auto repair shop where her father worked, sporting a busted lip. She excitedly told David and his coworkers how she had beat the shit out of a boy who had called her a carpet muncher. The men around her laughed and gave her a beer to celebrate. David felt a sense of pride in his daughter, knowing that she was destined for great things.

Tara smiled at those memories of her father. David had always been there for her whenever she needed him, even when he just lectured her. She wondered how things would be different if he were here now. Tara could only hope that she was making him proud.

She finished getting dressed, buckling up her belt and slipping on her dog tags. Tara went to her and Maggie's room where she grabbed the container of morphine pills, knowing she would need to take more soon.

Tara quietly made her way to Lilly's room, trying not to make too much noise since everyone was still asleep. Harley bounded her way, wanting to be petted. Tara stopped for a few seconds to pet the rambunctious pup. She wondered briefly if she could train the boxer to kill walkers or sniff them out. That would have to be something to look into later.

Tara knocked softly on Lilly's door. After a few seconds, the door opened and Lilly stepped aside to let her younger sister in. Tara looked around, realizing that her niece wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Where's Meghan?" Tara asked with a slight panic in her voice. After all the events that had taken place, Tara was very protective of her family, especially over Meghan, who still had so much innocence in her.

"She's with Beth. She wanted to have a sleepover with her last night," Lilly answered as Tara began to relax. She was secretly glad that Meghan wasn't around to witness how much pain she would soon be in.

"I need you to bandage me up and disinfect my back again...unfortunately," Tara sighed as she sat in the bed.

"Let me grab the stuff," Lilly left the room for a few minutes before returning with the bandages and the peroxide.

Tara leaned against the dresser as Lilly lifted her shirt up. She felt her older sister gently graze the wounds on her back.

"Looks horrible, doesn't it?" Tara asked as Lilly just sighed.

"They really did a number on you. I don't even know how you didn't go into shock or pass out from the pain," Lilly commented as poured some peroxide on the fresh wounds. Tara clenched her teeth, feeling the burning sensation take over her body. Tara fiercely held onto the dresser, her knuckles turning white from the force her muscles were straining against.

"Shit...that fuckin' burns like a motherfucker," Tara muttered as Lilly tried to get it done as quickly as possible.

"We're almost done," Lilly tried to comfort her younger sister. Tara never complained about being in pain so for her to say something meant she was in agony.

Finally, Lilly was done cleaning up the gashes. She wrapped the bandages around Tara's torso, making sure it wasn't too tight.

"All done," Lilly announced before she checked Tara's still swollen collarbone.

"You should really take a rest today. Your body needs to recuperate from all the trauma it went through," the nurse tried to talk some sense into Tara, even though she knew it would do no good.

Tara shook her head. "I can't. I still have to find Sophia and handle the barn situation without Hershel and Maggie hating me too much."

"Barn situation?" Lilly questioned, confused about what Tara was talking about.

"Yeah, barn situation," Tara explained to Lilly about what she and Glenn had seen earlier that morning and her talk with Hershel. She also told her about the fight she had with Maggie before being captured by Roman's group.

Lilly sat in a bit of disbelief, surprised that so many walkers were so close and the Chambler family had no idea.

"Surely, they can't get too mad at you. You're only trying to protect everyone. I know Rick and them will take your side. I think Maggie knows that you're right, she's just trying to protect her father. Hershel can't get too angry..." Lilly said as Tara just leaned against the dresser, being careful not to put too much pressure on her tender back.

"Hershel won't see it as me protecting everyone. He'll see it as me slaughtering his defenseless wife and son. Hershel's gonna be pissed at me for awhile. He might even hate me...he thinks there will be a cure one day," Tara revealed as she rubbed her head, feeling a headache coming on. She had way too much on her plate right now.

Tara pulled out the bottle of pills, popping a few in her mouth. Lilly looked at her concerned as she took the container from her sister.

"How many of these have you taken?" Lilly questioned as she opened the bottle to count the leftover pills.

"Ummm...I'm not sure. I've just been poppin' them whenever they start to wear off. They make me feel better...not so stressed. And they help with the pain," Tara wasn't sure what her sister was getting at.

"Ok...no more," Lilly stuck the bottle in her pocket, "from now on take a bunch of ibuprofen."

"Why? Ibuprofen won't even touch the pain," Tara complained as Lilly handed her a big bottle of the pain reliever.

"Because if you're not careful, you can become addicted to morphine. It's very easy to become dependent on the stuff. That's the last thing you need. So from now on just take four to six ibuprofen unless it's really strong pain. Then you can have a couple of morphine," Lilly instructed as Tara just rolled her eyes.

Although, Tara had to admit it was nice having her older sister look out for her. Plus, Tara knew her grandfather had been a drug addict and alcoholic, who her father had despised. She didn't have many memories of her grandfather, just that he was a cocaine addict and bad-tempered every time the family went on a rare visit. David believed the less his daughters saw of his father, the better, especially since the man was high most of the time.

So Tara knew that addiction was in her family history and probably ran in her genes. That's why her father always threatened to kick her ass if he ever caught her with any kind of drug. Of course, Tara had experimented with marijuana in her youth but mostly kept away from the drug scene due to going into the military at a young age.

"Alright, I won't take anymore unless absolutely necessary, I promise," Tara gave her sister a goofy smile.

"Good...so what are you gonna do now?" Lilly asked knowing that Tara was conflicted about the whole barn walkers problem.

"I'm gonna go talk to Rick's group. See what we're gonna do about the problem," Tara made her way to the door after giving Lilly a hug. Tara made sure that she closed the door to Lilly's room before walking down the empty hall.

She made the way to her room where Maggie was still asleep. Tara gently closed the door, smiling at how cute her girlfriend looked. Tara leaned down, placing a kiss on Maggie's forehead. Maggie sighed contently as she burrowed deeper into the soft mattress.

"I love you so much, Maggie. I hope you realize that I'm only doing this to keep you safe. Don't be too mad at me, baby," Tara whispered before giving Maggie a soft kiss on the lips.

Tara stood up, grabbing her handgun and making sure it had a full clip. She had a feeling that she would be using it sometime today. She quietly made her way into the hallway, shutting the door behind her.

Tara made her way outside to where the tents were set up. Rick was sitting on a log cleaning his rifle. Daryl, Shane, and Glenn were sitting by the fire, eating their breakfast. Everyone else still seemed to be asleep which Tara was grateful for.

"Hey guys. We have a situation," Tara got straight to the point as her friends looked up at her. Dale joined the small group, emerging from the RV.

"What's the problem?" Rick asked as he glanced up at Tara. She still looked pretty banged up. He guessed that Tara would be sporting the black eye for a few more days.

"Let me guess...this is about the barn walkers?" Dale announced as everyone turned to him in shock.

"How did you know?" Tara asked the older man as she looked at Glenn. The young Asian man sheepishly shrugged his shoulders.

"Glenn told me about it yesterday. I tried to talk to Hershel about it but he couldn't be swayed," Dale explained as Shane stood up, confused.

"What the hell are y'all talkin' about? Walkers in the barn? What the fuck?" Shane demanded as he looked between Dale and Tara.

"Hershel has been keeping walkers in the barn since this whole mess started. His wife and step-son are in there, along with friends from around the neighborhood and town. He thinks there's gonna be a cure one day. I tried talking to him and telling him how dangerous it was, but he won't change his mind," Tara revealed as Rick and Daryl looked over at the barn.

"Fuckin' shit. We can't have that here, Rick. That old rickety door doesn't look secure. Hell, it could bust open during the night and we wouldn't have a clue until it was too late," Shane angrily said as Rick tried to think of what to do.

"I tried to talk some sense into him yesterday but he wouldn't budge," Dale replied as Rick ran his fingers through his hair trying to figure out how to end this peacefully so everyone involved was happy.

"Fuck...let's kill all those walkers. We can't have that here," Daryl threw in his two cents, hoping Tara agreed with him.

Tara glanced at the men around her, feeling like she was in some way betraying the Greene family. They waited for her to say something so they could know her opinion on the matter.

"I don't want to hurt Hershel or Maggie but those walkers have to go. It's too dangerous," Tara said as Shane started to walk towards the barn.

By now the rest of Rick's group had woken up, and caught wind of what was going on. They all followed Shane to the barn, where moans from within could barely be heard. Shane looked through the small crack between the doors, trying to get an idea of what they were up against. He suddenly jumped back as a walker charged at the door, banging to get out of its prison.

The doors to the barn shook slightly as more walkers started to make their appearance known. Suddenly, the padlock holding the doors shut didn't seem very safe as the doors moved slightly from the extra walker weight leaning against it.

Shane turned towards Tara, anger in his eyes. "How long have you known about this and not told us anything? Those things could have slaughtered us in our sleep!"

"Hey! Don't come at me like that, bro. I just found out a couple of days ago," Tara immediately stepped up to Shane, both of them glaring at each other.

"And you didn't tell us? You tryin' to hide your father-in-law's secret?" Shane accused as the others felt like a fight was going to break out between them.

"No. I was gonna tell you guys but then the whole kidnapped and almost beaten to death thing happened, and we needed to focus on defeating Roman's group. Now back off," Tara huffed as she felt the fury growing within her. She knew that if Shane didn't step back then she was going to punch him despite her still healing injuries.

Rick stepped between the two alpha personalities, knowing a fight breaking out wouldn't resolve anything. They needed to be in this all together, not bickering and breaking apart.

"Come on, man. Calm down..." Glenn placed his hand on Tara's arm, trying to get her to relax. Tara glared at Shane one last time before stepping away.

"So what are we gonna do, Rick?" Shane challenged looking at his best friend, hoping he wouldn't take the pussy way out.

"I'm gonna talk to Hershel. Try to get him to see that those things aren't the people he loves," Rick said much to Shane's dismay.

"C'mon man! That's the pussy way to go. Who cares what the old man thinks? We need to bust this door open and take care of the problem now! Don't you want to protect Lori and Carl?" Shane argued as Rick glared at his friend at the mention of his family.

"Don't you dare bring my wife and son into this. You know I would do anything for them. But this is bigger than walkers in the barn. If we make Hershel too angry then he can kick us off his property. You know we can't go back out there, especially when Lori's pregnant. I just need to talk to him," Rick tried to talk some reason into Shane.

"Well, if the old man won't comply, then let's just take this place from them. It can't be too hard. It's just him and his daughters," Shane suggested as Rick shook his head in disagreement. Before Rick could reply, Tara was back in Shane's face, shoving him back.

"You better not even think about it, cum guzzler. I will kill you before you can lay a hand on my family!" Tara threatened as Daryl stepped between them, trying to keep the peace. He didn't know why Shane would suggest that crazy idea in the first place.

"No. We won't do that, I promise," Rick told Tara, trying to calm down the hot headed Marine before she killed Shane.

"I'm gonna go talk to Hershel. For now, we must have eyes on the barn at all times. I'm gonna try to knock some sense into him," Rick continued as he made his way to the house to confront Hershel.

Tara watched Rick, hoping that the deputy sheriff could convince Hershel that the barn walkers were a great danger to their way of life. Tara saw Maggie coming their way and knew from the look on her face that she wasn't happy.

"You told them! Why would you do that? Now they're gonna kill my mom and brother! How could you!" Maggie was almost yelling at Tara as the others looked on.

"She's just trying to keep y'all sa-" Glenn started to defend Tara but was interrupted by Maggie.

"Shut up, Glenn! This doesn't involve you!" Maggie told Glenn who stepped back in surprise.

Tara tried to reach for Maggie but was roughly pushed back. She knew she was in trouble and was in the doghouse for indefinitely. Maggie had pushed Tara on her broken collarbone, causing a little bit of pain.

"I had to, babe. I couldn't just stand by and let all those walkers continue to be a danger to our family. Those things in there won't hesitate to kill us all," Tara explained as Maggie gave her one last look before storming back into the house. Tara was sure that she saw tears starting to fall from Maggie's eyes.

* * *

Rick returned about an hour later to where his group was gathered around the barn. Once Shane saw his best friend, he marched over to him, ready to take care of this biter problem.

"We need some more time to come up with a decision. I'm tryin' to make it so that we can stay here for Lori and ensure her and the baby's safety. So just give me more time," Rick pleaded with Shane, who looked pissed.

"What the fuck? More time? Are you fuckin' serious? We need to kill those walkers if we're gonna stay. If Hershel wants his barn, then we just let it be and leave. We have to think about our safety here. Not give into that crazy old man's delusions," Shane disputed, looking around at his group, knowing that most of them agreed with him.

"Just give me more time! That's all I ask," Rick appealed to everyone as Shane stormed away in a fury. Shane was convinced that he would be a better leader than Rick since he wasn't afraid to make the hard decisions.

Shane believed that Rick was going to get everyone killed with his pussy decisions. Lori, Carl, and the baby deserved someone who would fight for them and not give into other people's wishes. Plus, he was sure that Lori was pregnant with his kid, not Rick's. Shane just needed Rick to be gone so could take over as leader and take care of the Grimes family.

Tara patted Rick on the shoulder, knowing he was trying to appease everyone and was failing so far. She knew he was under immense pressure to keep everyone happy and safe. Tara knew the feeling well and knew how stressful it could be.

"I'm just negotiatin' so that we can reach an agreement that everyone can live with. Think you can help with Hershel?" Rick asked the Marine who was quickly becoming his second in command.

"I don't know, man. I think Hershel is considering kicking me off the farm right, now," Tara joked even though that might be a real possibility.

"We'll talk to him some more later. Right now, we need to keep lookin' for Sophia. I know Shane thinks it's a lost cause but you and Daryl found her doll. She has to be out there somewhere," Rick pulled the map out of his back pocket that Tara had marked a few days ago.

"Meet me by the Mustang in about 30 minutes. We can go over the plan to look for Sophia. And I need Glenn to go out on a supply run with me or with anyone else who wants to go," Tara said as Rick nodded in agreement.

Tara patted Rick on the back a couple of times before she made her way to the farmhouse. She wanted to try to patch things up with Maggie before she either went on a supply run or looked for Sophia, wherever Rick needed her the most.

Tara made her way to the farmhouse, hoping that Maggie didn't hate her too much, and would be willing to at least talk.

* * *

Maggie was in her room after the confrontation with Tara. She was crying to herself, trying to figure out what to do. Not only did she have the barn situation to worry about but now she might be facing another dilemma. And a serious one at that.

She sighed as she looked at the calendar on the wall, trying to determine dates and see if what she thought was accurate. Maggie wiped her tears away, knowing who she needed to talk to about her current problem, if she had one.

Maggie looked out the window, seeing Tara with Rick's group in front of the barn. She sighed, hoping that Tara didn't piss her father off too much over the barn walkers. Maggie definitely didn't want to have to choose between her girlfriend and her father.

Maggie made her way throughout the house looking for the person she wanted to talk to. She finally found Lilly, who was on the back porch, keeping watch over Meghan who was playing with Harley. Maggie sat down on the chair next to Lilly.

"I'm sorry about the whole barn thing. Just don't be too mad at Tara. She's only trying to protect everyone here," Lilly tried to defend her younger sister who only had the best intentions in mind.

"Yeah...and probably get my mom and brother killed in the process. But I don't want to talk about that. I need to ask for some advice," Maggie was suddenly nervous about what she needed to talk about.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked with concern. She could tell that the younger woman was anxious about whatever was on her mind.

"I think I might be pregnant," Maggie revealed as Lilly gave her a shocked look.

"What?! I thought you were on the Pill," Lilly questioned, not sure how to take the news. She wasn't sure how Tara would react to this new revelation.

"I am but some days I would forget and take it later or at different times. Especially after everything that has been happenin'. I accidentally skipped a couple of days over the past few weeks. And then things would get hot n' heavy with Tara and I would completely forget to mention a condom. But I just skipped my period and I'm pretty regular when it comes to that," Maggie rambled on as Lilly listened, knowing this whole apocalypse had been stressful on everyone.

"I'm guessin' Tara doesn't know yet," Lilly assumed as Maggie shook her head.

"No...I wanted to make sure before I told her. I don't want her to freak out," Maggie looked out onto the horizon towards the barn. She could see Tara talking with Rick, both of them looking over a map.

"That's probably for the best. Pregnancy scares aren't Tara's strong suit. When she was sixteen and her girlfriend dropped the bombshell, Tara freaked out. Especially after the lecture our father gave her. Turned out to be a false alarm," Lilly let out a little laugh as Maggie sighed. Lilly could see that this really troubled Maggie, so she decided to get serious.

"Ok...well, we need a pregnancy test. I heard Tara talking to Glenn earlier about him going into town. I'm gonna see if he can get us one and hopefully, he can keep a secret," Lilly stood up to look for the young man in question.

Maggie wasn't sure how her family would deal with this. She knew Lori was pregnant but she wasn't sure if she was ready to have a child that was totally dependent on her. Not to mention, this whole apocalypse scenario would make it way harder to raise a baby. Plus, she could only imagine what Hershel's reaction would be. Her father would probably get after both her and Tara, telling them that they should have been more responsible.

Maggie watched as Lilly made her way to Glenn. Just then, Meghan jumped into her lap, wanting to play a game. Maggie smiled at the young girl before they went inside to play a game of checkers with Beth. She tried to get her mind off her current predicament but she was worried about Tara's reaction if the test turned out to be positive.

Meanwhile, Lilly finally found Glenn who was at his tent getting ready for a supply run. He threw his backpack over his shoulder for the quick trip into town to get whatever supplies he could find. T-Dog was getting the car ready for their hasty adventure since they wanted to be back as soon as possible to help with the search for Sophia.

"Hey, Glenn. Can I ask you something?" Lilly sat down next to him as he gave her a smile.

"Sure. What do you need?" Glenn put his baseball hat on, making him look younger than he was.

"I need you to bring back a pregnancy test," Lilly revealed as Glenn looked at her shocked, wondering who could have gotten her pregnant and what Tara's reaction would be.

Lilly saw the look on his face and knew what he was thinking. She let out a little laugh.

"It's not for me. I haven't been with a man for a while now," Lilly laughed as Glenn looked away, a bit embarrassed.

"But it's for Maggie, and Tara doesn't know yet. So please don't say anything to her. I know you're becoming like a best friend to her but we don't want her to freak out. She has enough to stress about," Lilly said as Glenn didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure if he could keep something like that from Tara.

"I don't know if I can keep it a secret. I mean it's Tara...she knows when I'm lying. It was bad enough keeping secrets for Lori from Rick and Shane. Please tell me you don't want abortion pills also," Glenn wasn't sure he could go through that scenario again.

"No...just a pregnancy test for now," Lilly reassured Glenn as he reluctantly agreed to try to keep the news from Tara.

"Alright...I'll try to keep the secret. I can't promise anything though," Glenn wasn't expecting the hug that Lilly gave him but he readily accepted it.

"Thank you, Glenn. Be safe out there," Lilly kissed his cheek before heading back into the house to tell Maggie that a pregnancy test would soon be in their possession.

On her way to the house, she ran into Tara who was looking for Maggie. Tara quickly told her about what had happened out at the barn, and that Maggie was upset at her.

"Don't be too hard on her. This isn't the only thing she's dealing with right now," Lilly knew that Tara could become upset pretty easily and that Maggie was in a delicate situation. An intense fight between them would not bode well for anybody right now.

"What are you talking about? I'm not gonna yell at her or anything. I just wanna make sure that we're alright and that she's not too mad at me," Tara really didn't want to fight with Maggie anymore.

"Well, I'm just letting you know, don't let your anger get the best of you, alright?" Lilly gave Tara a hug that surprised her younger sister.

"What was that for? Kinda random hug," Tara was a bit confused. She also noticed that her sister was acting a bit different.

"What? I can't hug my only sister?" Lilly smiled. To be completely honest, the thought of having a niece or nephew was exciting and a little piece of her hoped Maggie was pregnant. She knew Tara would make a great parent and would be there for her child.

"You're up to something. I will figure it out sooner or later," Tara replied before she continued to look for Maggie.

Tara walked into the living room where Beth and Meghan were playing a game of checkers. Meghan jumped up to hug her aunt, holding on for a few seconds before returning to her game.

"Hey, have you seen Maggie?" Tara asked Beth, who looked up from the checkerboard.

"I think she went up to y'all's room. She was kinda emotional. It was weird. We were playin' a game and all of sudden, she just started cryin'. I asked what was wrong but Maggie wouldn't tell me. You guys fightin' or somethin'?" Beth questioned as she watched Meghan take a turn.

"Something like that," Tara sighed as Beth gave her a half smile. Tara quickly made her way to the stairs.

"Good luck!" Beth called out to Tara, who was already halfway up the stairs.

Tara stopped at the door to their room, taking a deep breath. She slowly opened the door to find Maggie on the bed, crying to herself. Tara couldn't stand to see Maggie look so heartbroken. She hated it when Maggie cried, especially if it was over something she did.

"So is it over? Did you and your friends kill Mom and Shawn?" Maggie asked as Tara tried to take her hand. Maggie pulled away, wrapping her arms around herself.

"No...Rick is trying to work some things out with Hershel. He's just trying to bring some harmony between the two groups. Find a solution that everyone can live with," Tara sat down next to Maggie making sure to put some distance between them. She knew Maggie was mad at her right now, and didn't want to be touched.

"Yeah...and that's slaughtering my family in the barn. I wish some of Rick's group could stay and some would leave. I know they won't separate though," Maggie sighed as she stared at the picture on her dresser. It was one of her entire family during happier times...when everyone was still well and human.

"They can't leave. Lori's pregnant. The world out there isn't suited for a pregnant woman. I've been out there...it's brutal," Tara said which just reminded Maggie of her current problem. She placed her hand on her stomach, trying not to be too noticeable.

"Well, if you think they're so great maybe you should just leave with them...if they ever go," Maggie huffed, still not looking at Tara.

Of course, she didn't mean a word that was said. Maggie definitely didn't want Tara to go but she was still upset about the whole barn situation and a possible pregnancy. The pregnancy was the problem that scared Maggie the most, fearing what everyone's reaction would be.

Tara became a bit angry at Maggie's words, feeling like she was being targeted by her girlfriend and Hershel just for wanting to keep everyone safe and alive.

"Alright...you're still pissed, I get it. I'm sorry about everything, but those creatures aren't your mom and brother. And if you want me to leave, I'll fuckin' leave...just let me know. I don't need anyone to survive on my own out there. I'm gonna leave you alone for a while. Maybe you'll be more reasonable later," Tara marched out of the room before Maggie could say a word.

Maggie watched as Tara slammed the door behind her. She could hear Tara stomp down the stairs and the front door slam shut, almost shaking the whole house. Maggie just let the tears fall, wondering how she was gonna fix this mess. She needed Tara, especially if the test came back positive.

There was a soft knock on the door before it opened and Lilly stepped in, looking concerned.

"Are you ok? I could hear all that downstairs! Did she hurt you?" Lilly asked as she rushed to Maggie's side, wrapping her arms around her.

"No, we just had an argument. And things were said that we didn't mean. So now we're just giving each other some space for a couple of hours," Maggie cried as she remembered how hurt Tara had looked.

"Well, if Tara is still being a hard ass later, I will talk to her. But I talked to Glenn and he's gonna bring us a pregnancy test. I think he left about an hour ago or so," Lilly explained as Maggie just rested her head on her shoulder.

"Thank you so much for everything, Lilly. I don't know what I would do without you," Maggie hugged her girlfriend's sister.

The two women stayed on the bed, trying to comfort each other. They both had no idea what the future would bring for their family. Maggie and Lilly anxiously waited for Glenn to get back so they could get an answer to a very important question.

* * *

Tara marched outside, trying to calm down. She noticed that Rick's group was waiting outside but the deputy sheriff was nowhere in sight. She also noticed that Glenn was gone, but knew he was out on a quick run with T-Dog. Tara looked at her watch, knowing that they would be back in a few minutes.

Tara paced back and forth, taking deep breaths to to relax. Rick's group stared at her, wondering who was brave enough to say something to her. They watched as Tara walked over to the Mustang and punched the side door, leaving a dent. Daryl cautiously approached his friend.

"You good?" Daryl asked, knowing that her anger probably had something to do with Maggie.

"Yeah, I'm good, man," Tara rubbed her hand as she became noticeably calmer. Everyone was silent for a few minutes.

"Where's Rick?" Tara asked Andrea, who was busy loading up the gun that her father had given her.

"Hershel took him out into the woods to help with somethin'. They should be back any minute now. I'm not sure what Hershel needed help with though," Andrea answered as she put her gun in the holster wrapped around her waist.

"We'll keep lookin' for Sophia after Rick gets back. Hopefully, we find somethin' today," Daryl added as he and Carol joined Tara and Andrea by the red Mustang.

"Hopefully. Then we can take care of those fuckin' barn walkers. They're causing nothing but trouble for me," Tara complained as Carol gave her a look of sympathy.

Almost everyone on the farm had witnessed the fight between Tara and Maggie earlier out by the barn. Carol hoped the young couple could work out their differences because they seemed to be good for one another and genuinely in love.

"Well, we need to figure out somethin' to do, even though Rick wants to keep the peace. With those walkers around there won't be any peace," Shane added as he gave Tara a glance.

"I'm sorry about earlier. It was the heat of the moment talkin'. I wouldn't do that," Shane held out his hand to Tara who looked at it briefly before shaking it.

"Just know if you threaten any of them, I'll kill you. We're on the same side but that is my family, even if they are pissed at me right now," Tara sighed.

"It's bad?" Carol asked with concern.

"Maggie told me to leave. If that's not bad, I don't know what is," Tara said, feeling Daryl pat her back softly.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it. Women are stubborn like that. They always wanna be right and make you say it. Besides, if you need some pussy, I'm sure Andrea here wouldn't mind," Shane laughed as Andrea flipped him off.

"Fuck off, Shane," Andrea smiled as Tara just smirked at her friends' antics, feeling a little better.

"Nah...I'm good for now. Thanks though," Tara replied as she spotted the truck that Glenn and T-Dog had taken coming up the long driveway.

The old truck stopped as the duo got out, each carrying a bag of canned goods. Glenn smiled at Tara as she greeted him with a quick hug. She could tell that something was bothering him though.

"You good?" Tara asked Glenn as she took a bag.

"Yeah...can I talk to you later? After the search? You might know by then but if you don't, I need to tell you," Glenn had a serious look on his face as they entered the house. Maggie and Lilly were in the kitchen, sitting at the small round table.

Tara, Glenn, T-Dog, and Shane set the bags down before turning to head back outside. Tara noticed that Glenn was deliberately staying behind. Tara's eyes met Maggie's briefly before turning away, reminding herself that Maggie needed space right now.

"You comin' Glenn?" Tara asked as she stood in the doorway. She felt like the three other people in the kitchen were all in on some secret that she wasn't apart of.

"I'll be right out...I'm just gonna get a drink of water," Glenn lied as he made his way to the sink. He could feel the tension between Tara and Maggie that was so thick, it could be cut with a knife.

"Alright, don't be long. Rick should be back soon and then we can get going with Daryl to look for Sophia," Tara said before she went back outside, waiting for their leader.

She sat down on the steps for a few minutes before noticing Rick and Hershel emerge from the edge of the woods. Tara couldn't believe what she was seeing - Rick had a walker tied to a rope that was attached to an animal control pole. The sheriff and Hershel were trying to corral the biter to the entrance of the barn.

"What the fuck?! No! This shit has been goin' on too long. You with me?" Shane turned to his group, trying to rally up the troops. Daryl stepped up, grabbing his crossbow.

"Let's do this," Daryl muttered before he and Shane took off towards the barn. Tara immediately followed after them, not sure what Shane had in mind. The rest of the group followed, the men and Andrea armed.

Shane's yelling had brought out the occupants in the house who noticed the commotion going on around the barn. They quickly ran to the scene; Maggie and Beth standing on both sides of Hershel. Lilly had Meghan in her arms, not sure what was about to happen. Soon everyone on the farm was gathered around the barn and the walker that Rick had a hold on was going crazy with instinct.

Rick tried to keep the walker from lunging at anyone. Shane marched up to him, beyond pissed at his best friend.

"What the fuck are you doin'? Now, we're capturin' walkers? What's next? We just offer the fucks our kids so they can eat?" Shane yelled, his face turning red with anger.

"I'm tryin' to make it so we can stay here," Rick argued as he strained against the biter that kept wanting to pounce into the group gathered around.

"You ain't doin' shit! Just playin' into that old man's fuckin' delusions," Shane screamed, his eyes wild now.

"They're still human! They will be cured from their sickness one day! We just have to have some faith," Hershel commented as Shane stepped up to the older man. Tara prepared to inject herself into the situation, if needed.

"Oh...they're human, huh?" Shane suddenly shot at the walker that Rick was struggling against.

"Do humans do that? Get shot and keep going? How 'bout we add a few more?" Shane shoot at the roamer a few more times. The roamer was unaffected by the bullets as it continued to lash out at the group.

"Shane! Stop! Now!" Rick demanded but he knew his best friend was too far gone now.

"Stop! You're hurtin' him!" Hershel yelled at Shane who just laughed.

"These fuckin' things aren't alive. They don't feel pain, and they're gonna kill us unless we stop them," Shane walked over to the lock that held the barn doors together. He pointed his gun at it.

"Shane! No! Shane!" Rick couldn't stop Shane as the hot tempered man fired a bullet into the lock keeping the doors together.

"This ends now! If we want to survive, we need to fight for it! This is a new world where we need to fight in order to survive!" Shane fired another bullet into the lock causing it to bust apart, the doors flying open.

Suddenly, numerous walkers came wandering out of the barn, walking towards the group. Tara could vaguely recognize a couple of them, like the police officer who had arrested her when she had that brawl with Mark on Hershel's front yard.

"So you can decide now to either live or let these things wander around and kill us. But I'm gonna fuckin' live!" Shane raised his gun, firing into a walker who was trying to get out of the barn.

With that, Daryl, Andrea, T-Dog, and Glenn joined in on the walker massacre. Some of their shots hit their mark, most only hit the biters in the torso or chest. Tara could see that a couple in Rick's group weren't skilled at head shots.

Tara was conflicted. She wanted to kill these walkers to protect her family but she didn't want to anger Maggie and Hershel even more. She looked over at Maggie, who was forcing herself to watch the barn walkers get slaughtered, shock on her face. Maggie made eye contact with Tara, nodding that it was alright if Tara joined in.

That was all Tara needed as she grabbed her gun and started firing at the walkers that kept parading out of the old barn. She delivered four head shots, bringing down the roamers effortlessly. Shane took notice of her accurate shooting.

"Ain't nothin' better than killin' a bunch of these fuckers, huh? Bet this reminds you of your old Iraq days!" Shane was hyped up on adrenaline as he strolled over to the walker that Rick was still struggling against. He shot that walker in the head as Hershel looked on in disbelief.

Maggie and Beth held their father as he fell to the ground in utter non-belief of what was happening in front of him. Tara glanced at the Greene family before returning to the task at hand, gunning down as many walkers as she could. She stopped momentarily as the reanimated corpse of Shawn came into her view.

Tara felt some sadness as she remembered how protective the young man had been over his sisters. Memories of Shawn invaded her mind as she recalled how they would play video games in his room until the early morning hours much to Maggie's annoyance. She reminded herself of how they would be given chores around the farm and would goof off until Hershel or Annette got after them. Tara remembered the nights they would play pool at the local bar or just play guitar together. Shawn had been like a brother to her and now he was truly gone.

"I'm sorry, brother," Tara whispered to herself as she shot Shawn in the head, ending his life indefinitely.

The shooting continued until finally, all the walkers were in a heap on the ground. Suddenly, there were some more growls coming from inside the barn. Coming slowly out of the shadows was the reanimated corpse of a little girl who looked about ten or eleven. She slowly made her way out of the barn as Rick's group looked in disbelief.

"Sophia!" Carol tried to run to the girl but was held back by Daryl. They both fell to the ground as Carol sobbed, realizing what had happened to her precious daughter.

Tara realized that this was the girl that she had tried so hard to find. Sadness filled the air as everyone saw that Sophia was no longer with them. Carol's sobs were all that could be heard as Daryl tried to comfort her. Even Shane had come down from his high, looking down at the ground in sorrow. Rick glanced around at everyone, knowing what had to be done. He calmly marched up to the walker.

"Don't look," Lori told Carl as she shielded his eyes. He was crying into her shirt, the sound of his tears could be heard in the stillness.

Tara watched as Lilly held Meghan closer, making sure she couldn't watch what Rick was about to do. They all watched as Rick walked up to Sophia, gun pointing straight at her head. Rick sighed as his finger began to press on the trigger of his revolver.

"I'm sorry, Sophia," Rick said quietly as he pulled the trigger.

The bullet was deafening as it entered Sophia's brain, putting her down for good. Carol sobbed wildly in the background as Lori and Lilly tried to comfort her. Tara placed her hand on Rick's shoulder in a show of support, knowing what he had done had been difficult for him.

"Mommy!" Beth cried as she pushed past Tara and Rick to where the corpse of her mother lay. Beth fell to the ground, crying as she tried to hold her mother close, still not believing that Annette was gone.

Suddenly, there was a low moan as Annette grabbed for Beth, wanting to take a bite out of her shoulder. Hershel and Maggie watched in horror as Beth screamed, trying to get out of her mother's grasp. Tara immediately rushed to Beth's side, yanking her away from the corpse before stabbing her knife into Annette's head. The body went limp as Tara pulled her knife out, walker blood all over the blade.

Beth cried hysterically as she clung to Tara for dear life, soaking her shirt with tears. Tara held Beth close, trying to comfort the teenager. She glanced over at the body of the woman who had been like a mother to her.

Annette had always been so nice to Tara and always making a fuss over her. Every time Tara came over to the house, Annette would shower her with hugs and kisses and insist that she call her "Mom". Tara remembered the one time Annette had tried to teach her how to make a batch of cookies which ended up going horribly wrong when Tara ended up burning them and making the fire alarm go off. Beth and Maggie had laughed hysterically at Tara when she tried frantically to make the loud beeping stop. Annette had simply laughed saying Tara wasn't allowed in the kitchen anymore.

Now, Tara was staring at Annette's corpse with Beth wrapped around her. She realized at that moment how much she missed Shawn and Annette. Everyone was quiet and no one moved as they all tried to process what had just taken place.

Maggie helped Hershel to his feet as he turned to go back to the house, still in disbelief at what he had just witnessed. Beth ran to Maggie, giving her a long hug. Tara could tell that Maggie was crying also. She wanted to comfort Maggie, but wasn't sure if her touch would be welcomed or not.

The daze that Shane had been was lifted and his anger returned as he marched up to Hershel.

"You knew Sophia was in that damn barn, didn't you? You had us runnin' around lookin' for someone that was under our noses the whole fuckin' time!" Shane made a move to grab at Hershel but was immediately blocked by Maggie.

"How dare you accuse my father of that? We didn't know!" Maggie slapped Shane hard, leaving a large, red mark on his cheek.

Shane touched his cheek, surprised by Maggie's sudden slap. He glared at her, stepping up to Maggie, making sure to stand to his full height to intimidate her. She took a few steps back, startled by Shane's response.

Suddenly, Tara stepped between them, putting herself in front of Maggie to protect her. Tara stared intently at Shane, daring him to make some kind of move.

"Back off...now," Tara growled as she pushed Shane back.

"Stop...both of you!" Glenn tried to keep the peace as he pulled at Tara's arm to hold her back.

"I didn't know the girl was in there! I swear! Otis must've put her in there before he died," Hershel claimed as Shane turned away, trying to calm down.

"I want your people off my land by the end of the week!" Hershel yelled at Rick before he stormed off into the house to grieve his wife and son in solitude.

"Just let him cool down. Right now we need to get rid of those bodies. But we're gonna bury Annette, Shawn, and Sophia," Tara said before she went to the shed to grab a shovel.

Everyone watched as Tara started to dig a grave. Daryl grabbed another shovel as he began to dig another hole in the ground. Andrea, Glenn, and T-Dog started to gather the other bodies so they could burn them. Maggie looked at Tara before she went back into the house, still emotional after everything.

After a couple of hours, all three graves had been dug and the bodies buried. Tara had insisted on doing Annette and Shawn's graves by herself, feeling that she owed them that much at least. Hopefully, Maggie and Hershel would see how much she was dedicated to the Greene family and stop hating on her so much.

Both groups gathered for the funerals except for Carol, who was no where to be found. Maggie cried over the graves of her mother and brother, knowing that they were gone for sure now. Tara kept her distance from her girlfriend, but watched as Lilly tried to comfort Maggie. Beth had her arms wrapped Tara again, tears falling fast. Tara kept her emotions at bay as she tried to console the teenager.

After the funerals, everyone went their separate ways. Maggie and Lilly went back into the house with Meghan in tow. Beth looked at the graves, still in disbelief as she made her way to her room to be alone.

Tara sat down on the porch steps, trying to decide if she should try talking to Maggie again. Glenn came up to her, sitting down next to her. It had been an emotionally exhausting day for all of them.

"I need to tell you something," Glenn confessed as Tara looked over at him.

"What do you mean?" Tara was confused on what Glenn needed to tell her.

"I...I...I was asked to get something today while I was out on the supply run," Glenn was suddenly nervous about telling Tara the news.

"Ok...what did you get asked for?" Tara was puzzled about what he was trying to get at.

"Lilly asked for a pregnancy test for Maggie. They didn't want me to tell you, but I thought you should know," Glenn revealed as Tara felt the breath leave her body all at once.

Tara was silent as she thought about how much her life would change if Maggie was pregnant. Not only that, but how much of a challenge it would be to raise a child in a post-apocalyptic world. They didn't even have adequate medical supplies to deliver a baby. What kind of life would a child have, not knowing if their parents were even going to be alive by nightfall each day.

"You ok?" Glenn asked bringing her back to reality. Tara could only hope that the test was negative. It would be irresponsible to bring a child into this world. Sure, Rick and Lori were going to be having a baby but they seemed more grounded and stable.

"Yeah...I gotta talk to Maggie," Tara gave Glenn a hug before going into the house, looking for Maggie. On the outside, Tara looked calm and collected, but on the inside, she was a bundle of nerves.

Tara made her way to their room where Maggie and Lilly were sitting on the bed. Maggie was looking at the ground with Lilly's arm wrapped around her shoulders. Lilly looked up as Tara entered the room, knowing that the couple needed to have a serious talk. Tara looked around frantically, trying to find the pregnancy test to see the results for herself.

"What did it say? I know about the pregnancy test so just tell me what it said," Tara almost pleaded, her heart racing.

"It's positive," Lilly confirmed as Tara gave her a stunned look. Maggie was definitely pregnant with her child. She didn't know whether to be happy or scared. Tara felt a combination of the two emotions, almost feeling sick to her stomach.

Maggie remained silent, not wanting to look at Tara, afraid of what her reaction would be. Lilly slowly stood up, trying to make a quick exit so the couple could talk privately.

"I'm gonna get going. You two need to talk about this. Put the whole walker barn thing behind you. Y'all have more important things to deal with right now. And you guys need to be strong for your child, no matter what you decide," Lilly gave them a quick lecture before she closed the door quietly behind her.

Tara sighed as she sat down on the bed next to Maggie. She cautiously placed her hand on Maggie's arm. Maggie didn't shrug her away which she took as a good sign.

"Listen, I'm sorry about everything, but Lilly's right. We have more important things to worry about now. What do you want to do?" Tara asked Maggie who finally looked at her, tears quietly streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry...this was my fault. Sometimes, I didn't take my pill at the right time or forgot about it because of stuff going on. Then I would forget to tell you to use a condom. Now I'm pregnant..." Maggie cried as Tara smiled gently at her.

"Hey, it's not your fault. We did this together and sometimes accidents happen but we'll get through it. If this had happened before everything had turned to shit, I would be ecstatic. Now, I'm conflicted. It's not responsible to bring a child into this world. Not knowing if they're gonna live to see the end of the day. We don't even have the proper medical equipment when you do have the baby. But then, it's our kid and I don't know if I want you to get rid of it," Tara voiced her concerns as she watched Maggie wipe tears from her eyes.

"Get rid of it? Like Lori tried to?" Maggie asked.

"She took those abortion pills, but she threw them up. If that's the route you want to take, I'll go with Glenn and get some," Tara suggested, half of her hoping that Maggie said yes. The other half hoping for a no.

"What do you want to do?" Maggie asked Tara, wanting to take her answer into consideration.

"Part of me wants to get rid of it because of the obstacles we would be facing. When the baby cries...that's a walker magnet. She or he would put everyone in danger. What happens if we run out of food? Just so many questions," Tara sighed. She definitely wasn't expecting to have this conversation when she woke up that morning.

Tara paused before she continued. "But the other part of me wants to keep it because it's our child that we made together. I wanna know what they will look like and how they will act. It will be hard having a kid, but it would be so worth it."

Maggie thought about it for a few minutes. Although, she already knew what her answer was. She was just sad that Annette and Shawn would miss out on the life of her little one. She knew they would have loved the baby to pieces. Maggie looked over at Tara, and knew that her girlfriend was still unsure about having a baby around. That scared Maggie a lot but she reminded herself that she had her father, Beth, Patricia, and Lilly if Tara decided that it was too much for her.

"I don't believe in abortions so I'm not gonna have one. I'm gonna have this baby with or without you around," Maggie stated as she waited for Tara's reaction, hoping that Tara would decide to stay by her side through this life changing event. Maggie wasn't sure she could raise a child without Tara around.

Tara didn't say anything for a couple of minutes, thinking about how much her life would change with a baby around. Something she wasn't sure she was ready for in this new world. Tara stood up, taking a few steps towards the door, her back facing Maggie. She stopped and just stood there, trying to hide the emotions she was feeling.

Maggie took this as a sign that she was on her own with this baby. She started to sob as she covered her face, not sure how she was going to manage being a single parent. Maggie felt movement next to her on the bed. Soon she felt Tara's arms around her, holding her close. Maggie didn't hesitate to cling to Tara, wanting her to stay and not leave.

"Hey, don't cry. Everything will be alright in the end," Tara tried to comfort her crying girlfriend.

"Yeah, right. You get to leave and I'm stuck raising a child on my own," Maggie cried as Tara looked at her, startled.

"You aren't in this alone. I promise, Maggie. I will be there for you and the baby every step of the way. I'll do everything I can to protect both of you," Tara promised as Maggie glanced at her, a small smile on her face.

"I thought...I don't know...I thought this wasn't somethin' you wanted," Maggie sniffed, drying the tears that were still running down her face.

"I want this, I swear. This is our kid. If you want this, I want this. I'll support you in any way that I can. I'll be there for everything. Nothing else matters to me except you and our baby...I swear. Plus, if I walked away I'm sure a lot of people would want to beat my ass including your dad and Lilly," Tara joked as Maggie gave her a beautiful smile.

"Oh man...Hershel is gonna kill me when he finds out," Tara gulped as Maggie just laughed.

"I'm sure he won't hurt you too much," Maggie said as she pushed Tara back on the bed. She laid down next to Tara, before reaching over and pulling Tara on top of her.

Tara didn't waste a second as she leaned down, placing a soft, lingering kiss on Maggie's lips. Tara let her hands roam over Maggie's body, missing the way she felt underneath her.

Maggie looked up at Tara adoringly. "So I guess we're gonna be havin' a baby."

"Yeah, we're gonna be havin' a baby," Tara whispered before she took Maggie's lips into her own again, letting her tongue slip into Maggie's mouth.

"Are you sure we should be doin' this after everything you went through?" Maggie whispered as Tara placed soft kisses down her neck.

Tara thrust her hips into Maggie's core, letting her know how much she wanted her. "Yeah...I don't think I could stop even if I wanted to."

Tara bit softly at Maggie's neck as she hastily took off Maggie's shirt, letting it fall to the floor. Maggie wasted no time unbuttoning Tara's plaid shirt, feeling the bandages that covered her torso underneath the fabric.

Tara nibbled down Maggie's body, quickly getting rid of the jeans that were in her way. Tara wasted no time as her tongue tasted the heat of Maggie's pussy. Tara moaned as she savored the taste of Maggie, letting her tongue lick up and down, and all over Maggie who was getting wetter with each touch.

Slowly, Tara let a couple of fingers slip into Maggie's wetness, feeling the tightness that awaited her. Tara could barely keep herself from cumming in her pants as she felt how soaking wet Maggie was. Tara's excited cock strained painfully against her jeans, wanting to spring free.

Tara forced herself to wait as she pumped her fingers in and out of Maggie while she also flicked and sucked on Maggie's clit with her eager mouth. Maggie could barely contain all the ecstasy that she was feeling, her body tingly all over as she felt Tara's tongue on her, licking her into a frenzy. Suddenly, Maggie couldn't hold back any longer as her body trembled with pleasure.

Tara could feel Maggie's orgasm as more wetness gushed into her mouth and all over her fingers. She eagerly licked up all of Maggie, letting her tongue penetrate Maggie as she slipped her fingers out. Maggie gripped Tara's hair, trying to calm down from her high. After a few minutes, Maggie reached down, pulling Tara up so that she was completely underneath her again.

Maggie immediately reached between them, unbuckling Tara's belt and pushing her jeans down. Maggie gripped the hardness that was eager for attention as she slowly guided Tara to where she wanted her the most.

"Take me. Make me yours," Maggie whispered as she looked into Tara's eyes before pulling her down for a messy kiss, tasting herself in the process.

Tara slowly penetrated Maggie, feeling the tightness grip her rigid cock. Tara had to control herself since she just wanted to cum in that instant. Maggie moaned at the sensation of Tara filling her up; she wrapped her arms around Tara, not wanting an inch of space between their hot bodies.

Tara started to thrust in and out of Maggie, slowly at first before she began to pick up her speed and force. Maggie whimpered and moaned underneath Tara, pulling Tara in for a frenzy of long kisses, wanting that intimate connection. Tara continued to pound into Maggie, the wetness and tightness taking her over the edge.

Tara slipped her hand between their bodies, flicking Maggie's clit, trying to help bring her girlfriend another intense orgasm. Finally, after a few minutes, Tara felt Maggie's pussy convulse around her cock, gripping it tight.

"Oh...God...Tara...Tara!" Maggie yelled as she held onto Tara for dear life, her body shivering with wave after wave of pleasure.

Tara felt the gush of wetness coat the head of her cock, feeling herself swell inside of Maggie. With one final hard thrust, Tara came inside of Maggie's pussy, feeling Maggie tighten even more around her, milking her for every ounce of cum. Tara drove her hips a few more times into the body beneath hers as she filled up Maggie with her hot, sticky cum.

Finally, Tara collapsed on top of Maggie, all of her energy completely gone. Maggie held Tara close as they laid in the blissful aftermath of their love making. After a few minutes, Tara looked down at Maggie, smiling at her.

"I love you so much," Tara said softly before giving Maggie another kiss.

"I love you, too," Maggie smiled, gazing into Tara's brown eyes.

Tara beamed before she made her way to Maggie's stomach, placing a soft kiss on the soft skin.

"And I love you too, Baby. I promise to always protect you and your mother...no matter what," Tara sighed happily as she rested her head on Maggie's stomach.

"You've changed my life so much, Maggie. I swear...you're the only one I could ever love like this. I will always love you no matter what happens in this crazy life," Tara promised while Maggie ran her fingers through Tara's dark brown hair.

After a few more minutes, Tara started to pull her jeans up and get dressed. Maggie glanced at Tara, watching her button up her shirt.

"Come on, babe. Get dressed. I'm sure Lilly is dying to know about the baby and whatnot," Tara laughed as Maggie groaned at the prospect of getting out of bed.

"Alright...I'm gettin' up," Maggie complained as she quickly got dressed. Tara made sure that Maggie was decent before opening the door.

They suddenly heard a lot of commotion coming from Beth's room and glass breaking. The couple ran to the teenager's room as Patricia started to yell for help. Lilly quickly joined the group as the screams for help filled the house.

Patricia had Beth in her arms, who was on the floor, unresponsive. There was a broken mirror, shards of glass everywhere. Lilly ran to their side, checking for a pulse and looking over the young teen. Tara held Maggie back who wanted to rush to her sister's side.

"What happened?" Lilly asked Patricia, wanting to confirm what she thought took place.

"We were just talkin' about what had happened out by the barn. She was standin' in front of the mirror and all of a sudden, Beth just collapsed. The mirror fell with her," Patricia frantically cried.

"She's in shock. Where's Hershel? He might be able to get her out of it. Right now, I'm gonna give her a sedative so her body doesn't work too hard," Lilly left the room while Tara gently picked up Beth and settled her onto the bed. Maggie covered her sister up with a blanket while Tara left the room, looking for Hershel.

Lilly returned briefly with the shot, which she injected into Beth's arm. Maggie sat by Beth's bedside, tears running down her face over her little sister's current condition.

"She should be fine. She just needs a lot of rest," Lilly said as Tara entered the room, holding a flask.

"I looked everywhere but Hershel's truck is gone and I found this in his bedroom," Tara handed Maggie the flask. Maggie sighed as she realized where her father was.

"He's at the Carriage Bar. It's a local tavern he used to frequent before I was born. All the barn violence must have gotten to him and now he's drinkin' for the first time in twenty-two years when Beth needs him the most," Maggie could feel herself getting angry at her father.

"I'll go get him. Let him know what's happening and that he needs to get back. You stay here with Beth, alright?" Tara suggested as Maggie nodded in agreement. She didn't want to leave Beth's side anyway.

Tara gave Maggie a kiss goodbye. "I love you. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I love you, too," Maggie hugged Tara before her girlfriend left the room, racing outside to get some help for her mission.

Lilly watched as Tara left the room, noticing that the couple seemed to be on good terms again.

"Is everything alright between y'all?" Lilly asked with some genuine concern, knowing a baby was in the picture now.

"Yeah...we're fine. And we're gonna do this whole parent thing," Maggie couldn't help but smile at Lilly and Patricia.

"You're pregnant?" Patricia asked with surprise, a smile gracing her face.

Maggie nodded as Patricia gave her a hug. Lilly also got up to give Maggie a big hug. She was beyond happy for Tara and Maggie, they deserved some happiness after everything they had been through. Lilly vowed at that moment to do everything she could to make sure that Maggie safely had the baby. She had experience delivering babies and was in the room for numerous births.

Lilly knew that their family was going to change for the better. She could only hope that they were prepared for whatever obstacles came their way.

* * *

Tara explained to Rick's group what had happened and that she was heading into town to retrieve Hershel.

"Where's Daryl? I'll ask him to go with me," Tara started to look for Daryl before Glenn stopped her.

"He's not doing so good after the whole Sophia thing. Maybe someone else should go," Glenn suggested as Rick stepped forward.

"I'll go with you. I owe Hershel this much after what happened," Rick said as Shane glared at him.

"Why go after that crazy ol' man? You're just gonna get yourself killed. It's almost nightfall and we know walkers are more active at night," Shane argued, keeping an eye on Lori who was sitting on the steps with Carl.

"Hershel helped save Carl's life. His daughter deserves the same treatment. So back off. I'll be back," Rick replied in a tone that told everyone that he was done arguing.

Shane just shook his head, thinking his best friend was stupid for risking his life. He scoffed as he watched Tara and Rick climb into Otis' truck, and start the journey to the small town. A little part of Shane hoped that they never made it back so he could take over with no challengers. Shane knew that if Tara and Rick did make it back then he would have to come up with a plan to get rid of both of them so he could take over the group with no opposition.

Tara and Rick were silent for most of the ride. Tara looked out of the window as Rick drove the truck at a respectable speed. Tara glanced at Rick, wondering if she should break the news to him.

"You need to talk?" Rick asked, noticing that she seemed nervous about something.

"Maggie told me that she's pregnant," Tara blurted out as Rick gave her a smile, genuinely happy about the news.

"That's great! How do you feel about it?" he asked, hoping that this was a happy accident.

"I mean...I'm happy. I'm just concerned about raising a child in this world. Seems kinda cruel at times. My son or daughter won't get to enjoy the things I did as a kid like cartoons or playing on sports teams. Instead, they'll have to worry about surviving and if their parents are still gonna be alive by the end of the day," Tara admitted as Rick nodded in understanding. He had those concerns and more when he found out about Lori's pregnancy.

"That's all true but doesn't your child deserve a chance? A chance to live? I don't have anything against abortions, it's a woman's choice, but for me, I wanted my child to have a chance. You and Maggie seem very dedicated to each other...y'all can make this work. Plus, y'all would make great parents. If you ever need any help...just let me know," Rick said, glancing at Tara briefly before returning his eyes to the lonely road.

"Thanks, Rick. That means a lot to me. But no matter what, my kid is gonna learn how to skateboard though. I was a beast on a skateboard back in the day," Tara smiled as Rick just laughed.

"Yeah, I can definitely see that. Guess we're all gonna have to put up with your little hooligan on a skateboard," Rick grinned as they shared another laugh.

The rest of their journey was spent in comfortable silence. The duo finally made it to town as night took over, looking for the infamous tavern. They finally spotted the Carriage Bar, where Hershel's truck was parked in front of the building.

Rick parked their truck next to Hershel's. Tara scouted the area real quick, making sure no walkers were around. Seeing that the area was clear for now, they both walked in to find Hershel sitting at the bar, a glass of scotch in front of him, the bottle open.

"Y'all should just leave," Hershel said as he took a drink from the glass. Tara and Rick stood by him, watching as the older man gulped the rest of the liquor before refilling his glass.

"Beth went into shock earlier today. She needs you, Hershel. So let's get back home," Tara told Hershel what had happened as he simply shook his head.

"It sounds like Lilly has everythin' under control. Y'all don't need me," Hershel answered as Rick sighed.

"Hershel, your girls need you. Now is not the time to shut down or give up or whatever this is," Rick argued, taking a seat next to Hershel at the bar.

Hershel poured another drink. "It's hopeless now. I know y'all were right about the walkers in the barn. I knew after the one that was my wife tried to attack Bethy. They weren't people, but it's useless now. All this time, I tried to keep my faith and keep my girls invested in their Christian faith, only for you and your people to ruin everything. Rick, you and your people are like the plague...destroyin' everythin'. I don't know what to believe in now. The good Lord has let me down. Maggie and Beth don't need me...I only let them down."

"That's not true. Your girls need you. We need to stick together to survive in this world. And I'm sorry about the barn. I didn't know Shane was capable of that, and he's my responsibility. But don't you think that this is a part of God's plan somehow? That there's a plan for you? You can't lose all your faith, Hershel. You're the most devoted man I have ever met," Rick tried to talk some sense into the farmer who just sat there looking at his drink.

Tara decided to reveal the big secret if it would help bring Hershel back home where he belonged. Something that might give him some hope again.

"Maggie and Beth both need their father around. Maggie's definitely gonna need you," Tara said as Hershel narrowed his eyes at her. He was still a bit upset at Tara for telling Rick's group about the barn.

"Why?" he questioned suspiciously.

Tara took a deep breath. "Maggie's pregnant. We just found out earlier today."

Hershel looked at her stunned before turning away. Tara gulped nervously, waiting to see what his reaction would be. Rick also waited to see how Hershel would react to the sudden news. The older man was silent for a few minutes, his face emotionless. Tara wondered if she should run for her life now, especially when she noticed that Hershel had a gun in his holster.

Suddenly, Hershel's face broke out into a small smile. "I should want to kill you but that news makes me so happy. So I'm gonna be a grandfather?"

"Yeah...you are. So you need to come home now," Tara was relieved that Hershel didn't want to kill her for knocking up his daughter.

"See? There's still hope left. Now will you come back to the farm?" Rick asked as Hershel nodded.

"Yes...let's go back home," Hershel readily agreed, wanting to make sure both of his daughters were alright. He also wanted his girls to know that he would never abandon them again.

As the trio made their way to the exit, they suddenly heard noise coming from outside the building. All three of them pulled out their guns as two men walked into the tavern. One was of average height and in good shape. The other was a bit husky with a black goatee on his face. Both of their visitors had their own guns in their hands.

"Woah! Everyone just calm down! We don't mean to harm you. Tony, put your gun down," the muscular man said as he put his gun away. Tony followed his lead, placing his gun on a table.

Rick could tell that these men were bad news. He knew that both of them would have to be killed or they could follow them back to the farm, putting everyone in danger. He looked over at Tara, knowing that she was thinking the same thing.

"We put our guns away. You put yours away. Let's all just relax...have a drink together and talk. I'm Dave by the way. And that glob over there is Tony," Dave introduced himself and his friend, feeling the tension rise in the room.

Rick gave a nod as he holstered up his gun. Tara and Hershel followed his lead. Although, Tara kept her hand on the butt of her pistol, ready to pull it out in a moment's notice.

"There...we're all good. How 'bout that drink?" Dave walked to the back of the counter, looking for something to drink. He picked up a bottle of liquor and some shot glasses.

"Here's some good shit. Some of the finest whiskey in this bottle. Try some," Dave filled all the shot glasses, pushing three towards Rick's group. He took a shot before pouring another drink. Rick and Tara quickly drank the liquid, slamming their glasses on the counter.

"Good, huh?" Dave asked as Rick leered at him.

"I've had better," Rick answered as Dave and Tony laughed. Tara kept her attention on Tony, waiting for him to make any kind of move.

"Where you guys from anyways? I met Tony in South Carolina, and we grouped up. We went to Fort Benning but that place was all fucked up. We then went up North a bit but all that was gone. So we came this way looking for a safe place. Heard that Nebraska had a safe place," Dave stared intently at Rick as he talked.

"We met outside of Atlanta, and just been travelin' from town to town," Rick simply stated, not wanting to reveal their farm to the strangers.

"Hmmm...not sure if I believe that. Huh, Dave?" Tony laughed as his friend nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I don't think you're bein' square with me, partner," Dave glared at the strangers before him, his eyes darting from Rick to Tara.

"It's true. Just the three of us, travelin' the open road. With no where in particular to go," Tara added as Dave and Tony glanced at each other, sharing a knowing look.

"You sure you don't have a place to call home. Maybe somewhere where y'all can take us? Let us settle down? Help us out with food and water?" Dave asked as Hershel shook his head.

"Nah...we don't have anythin' like that," Hershel confirmed as Tara gave him a quick glance, before turning her attention back to Tony.

The tension felt heavy in the room since both groups distrusted each other. Rick kept his eye on Dave, knowing that Tony had Tara's full attention in case anyone tried anything. Every single movement was anticipated as Rick kept his hand on his gun.

Dave waved his gun around. "See this? Got it off a dead cop, hilarious, huh?"

Rick narrowed his eyes at Dave as the other man laughed at the prospect of stealing a dead officer's weapon. Tony joined in on the laughter as Rick's group remained silent.

"You sure you don't have a place? A hide out. Some women? Maybe some pussy you can share with us? It's been awhile if you know what I mean," Dave and Tony roared with hilarity at their joke.

Tara could feel her body fill with anger, her muscles trembling with anticipation. She knew they needed to keep these guys away from the farm. Who knew how many more were out in the town, waiting. Tara was ready for a shoot out if it came down to it.

"Like I said...we don't have a place," Rick muttered as Dave just snickered.

"Oh really? You sure you don't have a farm somewhere?" Dave smiled as Rick and Tara became alarmed at the mention of the farm.

"You better stay away from there," Rick threatened as Dave just grinned.

"Relax. Just was guessin'. But you don't trust me, I get that. You probably ain't so saintly either. You don't know anything about us. What we had to do to survive. Bet you all had to do things. No one's hands are clean anymore in this world. We're all the same in the end," Dave took another drink before turning in Tara's direction.

"I see those dog tags. You military? Fuck, you probably had to kill before everythin' went to shit. What else have you done? How many people have you killed? Bet you don't regret it. Just like I don't regret any of my kills," Dave poured himself another glass.

"Like I said...we don't have a place," Tara replied, glaring at Dave who just shrugged nonchalantly.

Hershel, Rick, and Tara remained silent as Dave paced behind the bar. He opened his mouth to speak before closing it again. Finally, he was ready to say what he needed to say.

"You guys are stubborn, I get it. But you better take us to this place before I kill all of you," Dave reached for his gun, pulling it out.

Rick unholstered his revolver and pulled the trigger before Dave had a chance to. The bullet hit Dave in the head before his limp body fell to the ground.

Tony stood up to fire a shot at Rick, but was quickly brought down by a bullet from Tara's gun. The bullet entered Tony's head, splashing blood all over the wall behind him before his body fell forward onto the floor with a large thud.

"You alright?" Rick asked Tara and Hershel who nodded in response.

"Let's get the fuck out of here before more show up," Tara said as she made her way to the door.

Suddenly, shots rang out all around the building. Bullets penetrated the glass in the front and the doors. Rick and Hershel ducked down behind an overturned table. Tara crawled to another table, as bullets flew above her.

"You alright?" Rick yelled to Tara as the shooting suddenly stopped.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tara answered as she crawled to a toppled over table that was closer to Rick and Hershel.

They all heard a deep voice from the outside. "We heard shots and our friends didn't come out. Did you kill them?"

"They pulled their guns out at us first!" Rick yelled back as quiet surrounded them for a few seconds. Suddenly, they heard a shout.

"Fuck you! Motherfuckers! We're gonna kill all of you!" A man shouted before more bullets riddled the bar.

"We need to get out of here!" Rick exclaimed, trying to think of a way to get them out of this predicament.

Tara closed her eyes, not sure if they would be able to get out this dilemma. They were outnumbered and outgunned. Bullets flew all around her, some barely missing her flesh. Tara thought about Maggie, who was at home waiting for her with their unborn child. Tara shook her head, she wasn't going to give up. She was determined to make it back to her family. She looked over at Rick, knowing the same thoughts were running through his head.

Bullets continued to rain down on them. Glass breaking everywhere, and bullets penetrating the walls and the tables they were hiding behind, leaving large gaping holes. The men outside cheered as they continued to shoot, wanting Rick's group dead.

Rick turned to look at Hershel and Tara, a determined look on his face. Tara knew that he had thought of a way for them to get out of this mess alive.

"I have a plan that might work..." Rick stated as he made eye contact with Tara. Both of them knowing they would somehow get back to their families or die trying.

* * *

Oh no! Will Tara, Rick, and Hershel make it out of this mess and back to the farm? What bigger threat is heading towards the farm anyways? Will everyone survive? And seems like Shane wants all the power now. Will he try to get rid of Rick and Tara? Oh! And Maggie is preggers! I thought it would be nice to see Hershel and Beth around for that.

As always thank you to my wonderful reviewers for all your love and encouragement. You guys rock and I always enjoy reading what y'all have to say. And don't worry...there will continue to be long chapters since everyone seems to love them.

My anonymous reviewer: thank you so much for your kind words! You flatter me so much. I'm glad you enjoy my stories. :) just know that you're awesome!

Taylor: Of course I answered you! :) But I'm glad you liked the song. Like I said it's one of my faves! Also, I'm a chick. :)

Random Guest: Your praises are just too much! Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy my writing so much. By the way, I will gladly take that serenade!


	16. Civil War

Civil War - Guns N' Roses

* * *

Tara listened as the men shouted to each other outside of the bar. Then the building was sprayed with more bullets flying all around her. She closed her eyes, almost thinking she was in the deserts of Iraq during an enemy ambush. Tara could almost feel the intense heat on her face and the sand beneath her body.

She opened her eyes to find herself back in Georgia, trapped in a bar with Rick and Hershel, outmatched and outgunned by the men surrounding the building.

"We need to get out of here. All this noise will attract a herd of walkers!" Rick shouted over the sound of gunfire. He looked around the building, seeing a back door that led to an alley.

"Come on! I have an idea. Let's head out the back way! You guys head out first and I'll cover y'all! We need to get out of their range. And be careful! They might be hidin' around," Rick watched as Tara and Hershel ran to the exit. Just then the entrance opened as a couple of gunmen came running into the building. Rick easily brought them both down, joining his friends at the exit.

"This will be just like Iraq," Tara raised her gun, ready to fire as she opened the door, staying in front of Hershel. She spotted a young man hiding behind a dumpster.

The young man jumped out from behind his hiding spot, gun aimed to fire at Tara's small group. Tara was quicker though as she fired at him first, hitting him straight in the head.

"Nice shot," Hershel whispered as he looked around for any other hiders. His hands gripped his rifle hard, ready for the slightest movement.

"Thanks," Tara said as she led the way down the alley. She looked up at the roofs surrounding them, trying to see if they had any snipers stationed.

Suddenly, the side-door to a building opened as a man rushed at them, knife in hand. The burly man ran into Tara, bringing them both down to the ground. The knife's blade scraped against her arm, leaving a thin trail of blood. She struggled against the man, trying to throw him off her as he continued to try to stab her. Suddenly, a shot rang out close to her as the man fell off, gripping the side of his abdomen.

Tara kicked him off, scrambling to her feet. Hershel readied his rifle to fire another shot at the stranger when the trio heard the moans of the undead behind them. Rick turned to see that a herd of forty or so walkers had invaded the town.

"Help me! Fuck this hurts!" The man gripped his side as blood poured out of his wound.

"We need to go! Walkers!" Rick shouted as Tara and Hershel saw all the walkers behind them, headed their way. They immediately ran down the alleyway, trying to outpace the approaching walker horde.

The walkers kept stepping towards the trio until they reached the wounded man who was still clutching his stomach in agony. Screams of pain filled the night sky as about ten biters dropped to their knees around the man, biting and ripping at his flesh.

Rick, Hershel, and Tara stopped briefly to watch the feeding frenzy before continuing on. They had some time to spare since the walkers were occupied now. They stopped at the end of the alley, spotting their trucks a few yards away. A young man was on the roof of a building on the opposite side of street, waiting for them to emerge.

"I can get to the trucks. I'm the fastest, and we need to get the fuck out of here before those walkers finish eating that other poor bastard," Tara said as Rick weighed their options.

"Alright. We don't really have much of a choice," Rick relented even though he knew that the gunman on the roof would be firing at Tara. Rick hoped the man had poor aim.

"Be careful! You have a growin' family dependin' on you back home," Hershel handed Tara the keys to his truck since it was sturdier than the one Rick had driven.

Tara took a deep breath before rushing out of the alley. Immediately, bullets came flying at her as she ducked each one. She was almost to Hershel's truck when she spotted a huge crowd of roamers coming up the main street. Tara was sure that there were over one hundred walkers descending their way.

She made it to the truck, quickly unlocking the door when another truck came barreling down the road towards her. Tara raised her gun, ready to fire at the approaching vehicle but it quickly passed her and stopped by the building the young man was on.

"Hey! Jump! We need to leave! All the ruckus drew hundreds of walkers! We gotta go!" A panicked voice yelled from inside the truck.

"I gotta get down from the inside!" The young man yelled down to his friend.

"No time! Jump or I'm leavin'!" the voice called from the truck.

Tara watched as the young man hesitated for a few seconds before attempting to jump into the bed of the truck. He didn't make it as yells of misery filled the air.

"I'm sorry, buddy! I gotta go!" The truck drove off as fast as it could down the street.

Tara ignored the young man's screams for help as she climbed into the waiting truck, and headed to where Rick and Hershel were waiting. They both quickly climbed into the truck just as the walkers were done devouring the man who had tried to stab Tara.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" Tara peeled onto the street, preparing to leave town.

"Wait! We just can't leave that kid behind!" Rick tried to stop Tara from racing out of the small town.

"Seriously? The little prick was shooting at me. Whatever happens to him, he deserves," Tara argued as she stopped the truck in the middle of the street so they could figure out what they were going to do.

"Come on! We just can't leave him to get torn apart by those creatures," Rick desperately wanted to do the right thing.

"What do you think, Hershel?" Tara asked the older man who was like a father to her now. Whatever Hershel decided, she would listen since she valued his opinion.

"We just can't leave him there. We need to still keep some piece of our humanity," Hershel sided with Rick on the issue as Tara let out a sigh. She quickly turned the truck around, heading to where the young man had jumped.

"Fine. We'll help him. But we're dropping him off far away from the farm. I'm not going to put Maggie or my kid in any kind of danger. I won't put anyone at that farm at risk. Understood?" Tara stared firmly at the men in the truck with her before returning her eyes to the road.

"Understood," Rick replied as the truck screeched to a halt in front of a fence.

Rick, Hershel, and Tara jumped out of the truck to investigate what had happened to the young man. The young man was still yelling in agony as they realized that his leg had been impaled by a fence spike. He was hanging on by the flesh of his calf, and was in obvious pain. Tara realized that his screams were drawing the attention of nearby walkers who were slowly making their way towards the fence.

"Shut the fuck up! You're drawing a crowd of walkers our way!" Tara yelled at the young man who had to be at least twenty years old.

"I'm sorry! I'm just in so much pain! I'm Randall by the way..." Randall introduced himself as Hershel quickly inspected his leg.

"Well, we'll have to get him off this fence if we want to save him," Hershel commented as Randall just scoffed.

"You think?!" The young man almost yelled at Hershel.

Tara grabbed Randall by his shirt collar. "You better show some respect before I knock your teeth out."

"I'm sorry! I'm just in so much pain!" Randall cried as Rick noticed that the walkers were getting dangerously close.

"We need to do somethin'! Those walkers are close!" Rick shouted as they weighed their options.

"Can we amputate his leg?" Tara asked as Randall's eyes bugged out in shock.

"Cut it off? No! Please no!" Randall pleaded as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Well, do you have a better idea?!" Tara asked as the walkers kept getting closer and closer.

"We don't have time to amputate properly. He could bleed out if we do. Maybe we should just put him down humanly," Hershel answered as Tara pulled out her pistol.

Randall started to panic. "No! Please! Please! No!"

The walkers inched closer until they were about a few feet away. Rick didn't want to leave the kid behind to face a gory death but he also knew that they were running out of time.

"Help me lift him off! Hershel start the truck!" Rick shouted as Tara got on one side of Randall while Rick stood on his other side.

"Wait! No-" Randall was cut off when Rick and Tara lifted him off the fence. The spike tore through his calf as he screamed in pain.

"Get in the truck!" Tara shouted as she shot at a walker that was about to tear into Rick's shoulder.

Rick dragged Randall to the truck, throwing the boy's limp body into the backseat as Tara shot walker after walker. Just as a couple of walkers were about to grab her, Tara jumped into the backseat as Rick scrambled into the front seat. Hershel stepped on the gas, driving as fast as he could away from the walker horde.

Randall was passed out from the pain, sprawled out on the floor of the truck. Tara grabbed a rag, wrapping it securely around Randall's eyes, blindfolding him. Rick turned to see what she was doing.

"Making sure that he doesn't know how to get to the farm. Just in case, he somehow meets up with his group. We don't need another war," Tara said as she grabbed some rope and tied Randall's hands behind his back.

"We droppin' him off somewhere or takin' him back?" Hershel asked Rick who sighed.

"We can't just leave him out here in the condition he's in. He won't survive an hour. We'll take him back, let him heal, and then drop him off somewhere miles away and let him fend for himself," Rick decided as Tara leaned over the front seat.

"Yeah, hopefully, the kid doesn't find his group and let them know about our farm," Tara simply replied as she watched the road ahead, keeping an eye on a sleeping Randall.

The sun was slowly starting to rise up along the horizon. Tara couldn't believe that they had been gone all night. She hoped Maggie wasn't worrying too much about her. Tara didn't want her to stress too much since now they had a baby to worry about. Tara couldn't wait to see Maggie and hold her close again. She glanced over at Randall, vowing to kill him if anything he did threatened her growing family in any way.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Tara was in town trying to retrieve Hershel, Maggie stayed by Beth's bedside. Lilly and Patricia came and went, checking on Beth to make sure that she was still in stable condition.

Maggie pushed a few strands of stray blonde hair out of Beth's face. She hoped her younger sister would come out of whatever was ailing her. Maggie couldn't wait to tell Beth about the pregnancy. She knew her sister would be so excited about being an aunt.

She let her hand wander to stomach, knowing that a new life was growing within her. The idea was still surreal to her, but Maggie was already in love with her unborn child, if that was even possible. Maggie definitely didn't ever think she would be a mother by age twenty-two but she knew that she wanted this more than anything now.

Maggie was still a little worried that Tara might still bail out on her, but her girlfriend was sincere and seemed happy about the pregnancy. Plus, Maggie ultimately knew that Tara wouldn't just leave her to raise their child on her own. They had made the baby together, after all.

She thought about how much her life would be changing in just a few short months. Maggie knew having a baby in a post apocalyptic world would not be easy. Tara had some genuine concerns about raising a child in this dangerous environment, but Maggie figured that as long as they stayed on the farm then they would be safe. They could start to look for baby supplies and Lilly was there to assist throughout the pregnancy and birth. Plus, Maggie was surrounded by a few women who would help her out like Carol and Lori.

While Maggie was in deep thought, Lilly came into the room followed by Patricia, Lori, and Andrea. Lilly lightly touched Maggie's shoulder before checking on Beth to make sure the young teenager was still stable.

"How are you doin'?" Lori asked Maggie with some concern.

"I'm alright. I mean I'm not the one laid out on the bed," Maggie was confused on why Lori had a sudden interest in her well-being. Not that she didn't appreciate it, but it felt kind of random.

"Oh no...I meant baby wise," Lori replied as Maggie gave her a surprised look.

"I'm sorry. Meghan overheard us talking earlier and she found out about the baby. She's been excitedly talking about it in the kitchen, even though I told her not to," Lilly apologized.

Maggie just smiled, happy to hear that Meghan seemed thrilled about having a cousin around soon.

"It's alright. I'm sure that everyone would have found out soon enough, anyways," Maggie grinned softly.

"So this is a happy surprise?" Andrea asked as Maggie nodded.

"Very happy surprise," Maggie answered as the women in the room beamed in response.

"How's Carol doin'?" Maggie questioned. She felt horrible that the older woman had to find out that her daughter had been turned into a walker and watch while Rick put Sophia down.

"She's copin' as best as she can. Carol just needs some time to grieve. I think we all kinda expected Sophia not to be alive," Andrea sighed softly. The room was quiet for a few minutes until Lori broke the sad silence.

"If you ever need anything just let us know. How did Tara take the news?" Lori asked. She was hoping the young couple had reconciled after the blow up they had earlier.

"Tara took the news fairly well. A bit surprised but she didn't freak out or anything," Maggie answered as Lori smiled at that news. She figured the young couple would be alright after all.

"So I guess we'll be pregnant together. Although, I'm sure I'm a few weeks ahead of you," Lori commented as Maggie took some comfort in the fact that she wasn't the only one going through this.

Andrea got a mischievous grin on her face. "So obviously Tara's able to get the job done. But I'm kinda curious...how's she in bed?"

"Oh no! Please don't talk about this! I don't need to know about my sister's bedroom habits," Lilly pleaded while the others laughed.

"Speak for yourself. I'm kinda curious also," Lori smirked as Maggie let out a laugh.

"Well, Tara's amazin' and she definitely knows what she's doin'. I've only been with her but I'm pretty sure she's the best. Let's just say Tara doesn't ever leave me hangin'..." Maggie grinned as Lilly let out an exaggerated sigh.

"How's she in the size department?" Andrea asked. She was enjoying herself throughly since this gossip session reminded her of ones she used to have with her younger sister, Amy.

"Don't answer that!" Lilly exclaimed as everyone giggled around her.

"She's definitely above average. Maybe eight to eight and a half inches," Maggie told the group as Andrea let out a whistle.

"You're lucky. God, this makes me miss my vibrator," Andrea lamented as the women giggled around her.

"Yeah...me too," Lori said which just caused them to laugh more.

"Well, masturbation can always help with the stress or whatever," Lilly added as Patricia shook her head at her friend's antics. Patricia was more comfortable listening to this conversation than joining it.

"Oh no! Women don't masturbate!" Andrea sarcastically exclaimed as everyone laughed again.

"Please. Anyone who says they haven't done it are flat out lying. You don't even want to know how many times I've caught Tara in the act," Lilly revealed as they all giggled again.

Patricia stood up. "Alright, ladies. I hate to break up this fun, informative talk, but it's time to start dinner. So anyone who wants to help, come on."

Lori stroked Maggie's arm a couple of times before she left the room with Patricia and Andrea. Lilly stood up to check on Beth, making sure that the teen was still alright. She knew that Maggie was very worried about her sister.

"Beth will be fine. She just needs plenty of rest. Although, it feels like she has a slight fever," Lilly put her hand against Beth's forehead which felt a bit warm.

"Do you think Tara and I are crazy for tryin' to have a baby from a medical professional's point of view?" Maggie asked, a little afraid of Lilly's answer.

Lilly thought it over in her head for a few minutes before answering. "Well, we have to hope that the baby is healthy since we have no way to tell if there might be a genetic disorder or whatnot. But you're only twenty-two so chances are the baby will be fine. The only thing that worries me is the birth, especially if a C-section is needed but I can do that with the right materials. Everything else is you just staying healthy, like eating good and taking prenatal vitamins. So no, I don't think you're crazy."

Maggie smiled softly as Lilly leaned down and gave her a hug. "I just know y'all will be great parents. I can't wait to meet my new niece or nephew soon."

Lilly checked on Beth one more time before leaving the room. Maggie kept a watchful eye on her younger sister until Patricia came into the room to call her for dinner.

"Come on, Maggie, you need to eat. You're eatin' for two now after all," Patricia said in a stern voice after Maggie claimed that she wasn't hungry.

"Alright...when you put it that way. I'll be downstairs in a few minutes," Maggie promised before Patricia left the bedroom.

Maggie stood up, leaning down to give Beth a kiss on the forehead before heading down the stairs. She saw that almost everyone was gathered around the dining room table for dinner. Maggie spotted Carol walking into the room, still looking a bit distraught. She strolled over to the older woman, offering her condolences for Sophia.

"I'm sorry about Sophia," Maggie said as Carol pulled her in for a hug.

"Thank you, sweetie. I heard about the news, though. Congratulations to you and Tara," Carol smiled softly at Maggie.

"Thank you...it was a happy surprise. Just hope we're not way in over our heads," Maggie replied as Carol let out a small, half-hearted laugh.

"Well, if you ever need anything, you can always ask me," Carol offered with a small smile before she sat down at the table.

Maggie noticed that Lori wasn't around. She wondered where the other woman was as Meghan came running up to her, wrapping her little arms around her waist.

"I love you, Aunt Maggie, and the baby!" Meghan excitedly exclaimed as Maggie grinned.

"I love you too, kiddo," Maggie hugged Meghan back before the young girl bounded off to see what Carl was up to in the other room.

"Have any of you seen Lori?" Shane asked. Daryl walked into the dining room at Carol's urging just as Shane was asking his question.

"Yeah, Lori came to see me like an hour ago. She wanted me to go look for Rick since he's been gone awhile. I told her no," Daryl informed the group.

"Do you know what she did next?" Shane was starting to get impatient.

"I don't know. She probably went lookin' for those fools," Daryl replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, they have been gone for awhile," Glenn commented as Maggie started to worry about Tara's safety.

"Who? It's not just Rick?" Daryl questioned.

"No. Tara and Rick went to go get my dad from a bar in town. They've been gone for about three or four hours. I hope they're alright," Maggie answered as she let her hand wander to her stomach.

"Tara's with them? Lori didn't say that. I would've gone if I had known," Daryl gave Maggie an apologetic look as she gave him a half smile.

"Look...they ain't here so I'm leader 'til they get back. And I say we wait 'til mornin' to go into town and search for them. It's too dangerous right now since them walkers are more active at night. So we'll wait. But right now, I need to get to Lori before she gets too far. No one leave! That's an order!" Shane barked out his plan before exiting the house. He climbed into a small sedan and took off down the road, searching for Lori.

Shane was secretly glad that the trio hadn't made it back yet. He could only hope that it would stay that way. He believed in his heart that he would be a better husband, father, and leader than Rick. Shane knew that Tara was loyal to Rick so far, and she wasn't afraid to call Shane out on his bullshit. So if Tara was out of the way, that only made things better. Hershel being out of the picture would make it easier for him to take over the farm also. Shane believed that the group would warm up to him when they realized he was just trying to help them survive.

Shane kept his eyes focused on the road. Looking out for any sign of Lori or her whereabouts. He believed firmly that Lori was pregnant with his child and he would stop at nothing to make sure that his family survived, even if it came at the cost of others.

* * *

Maggie tried her hardest not to worry so much about Tara, but as the seconds turned into minutes, which turned into hours, she couldn't help the anxiety that started to creep into her body. Lilly noticed how nervous Maggie looked as she sat down on the couch next to her. Maggie had been splitting up her time between sitting with Beth, and then waiting in the living room for Tara.

"Hey...it'll be alright. Tara and your father will walk through that door any minute now," Lilly tried to keep Maggie feeling optimistic.

"I know. They've just been gone longer than expected. Who knows what they might run into," Maggie tried not to think about Tara running into walkers or bad people.

"Well, Tara's survived a lot. Two tours in Iraq, countless special missions, the apocalypse, and being tortured by those freaks. She'll be home. I know my sister..." Lilly said confidently as the front door opened.

Maggie's heart skipped a beat, hoping that Tara would walk through the door. Instead, Lori and Shane walked into the house, in the middle of a heated argument. Maggie and Lilly sat on the couch, trying not to listen in on the fight.

"You lied to me! You said that they were back!" Lori angrily told Shane as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I just needed to get you back here. It's too dangerous to be out there, especially at night! I promise...come daybreak, we'll go out and look for them," Shane tried to get Lori to see how risky it was to be out at night.

"Fine. Hopefully, they'll be back before then," Lori said in a hopeful voice as Shane shook his head.

"I wouldn't count on it. They've been gone a long time. Somethin' probably went wrong and they're walker chow now. Just be prepared to face the worst," Shane walked out of the house, pissed that Lori still seemed so preoccupied with Rick.

Maggie couldn't hold back the tears that threatened to fall. She knew it was probably her hormones going crazy mixed with worry she felt about Tara. Maggie cried silently to herself, hoping that Shane was wrong and that Tara was on her way back home.

Lilly wrapped a comforting arm around Maggie as Lori noticed that the younger woman was crying. Lori sat on the other side of Maggie and put her hand on Maggie's knee.

"Don't listen to him. Shane can be a dick sometimes. They'll be back. I know it," Lori tried to comfort Maggie. The three women stayed on the couch for a few more minutes before Lori and Lilly decided to try to get some kind of sleep before dawn came.

Maggie laid down on the couch, pulling a blanket over her body. She silently prayed that Rick, Tara, and her father would make it home in one piece. She also had an uneasy feeling about Shane and his behavior lately. It almost seemed like he didn't want his friends to come back home. Maggie would have to talk to Tara about that if her nervous feeling about him continued. The last thing they needed was a power struggle.

Maggie closed her eyes, falling into a restless sleep as thoughts and dreams about Tara filled her tired mind.

* * *

A few short hours later, Maggie was gently shaken awake by Lilly. She looked outside and saw that the sun was slowly starting to rise. Maggie sat up and wiped the sleep away from her eyes.

"Is Tara back?" Maggie asked in a hopeful voice.

"No, sweetie, she isn't," Lilly answered as Maggie sighed sadly. They definitely should have been back at the farm by now.

Lilly could see how worried and stressed Maggie was. "Hey...Shane and Daryl are about to head out to go look for them. Come on."

Maggie threw the blanket off her body, stretching out her tired arms and legs. Maggie followed Lilly outside where Shane and Daryl were getting ready to go.

"I still think this is a waste of time. They ain't back...they ain't back. Somethin' probably happened to them, and they ain't comin' back. Probably doin' a body recovery at best. If we even get that fuckin' lucky," Shane complained as he packed up his backpack.

"Hey...you might wanna keep it down. Maggie and Lori can hear you, and they're both pregnant and don't need any extra stress," Glenn admonished Shane who simply rolled his eyes.

Glenn just shook his head at the other man being so insensitive. Glenn felt like he had a sense of responsibility to make sure that Maggie and the baby were alright since Tara was gone. Glenn looked over at Daryl and knew the rugged man felt the same way.

Shane glared at Glenn. "I'm just tryin' to let them know what to expect. They don't need no damn false hope, especially when Rick and them are probably dead."

"Tara'll be back. She would fight to get back to me and our baby. Walkers or man won't keep her away," Maggie argued with Shane who just sighed.

"Listen, sweetheart, be prepared if she doesn't come back cuz if they don't...I'm gonna be the one in charge," Shane sneered as he threw his bag over his shoulder.

Maggie frowned at Shane while Lilly held her back from confronting the authoritative man. Glenn put his hand on Maggie's shoulder, trying to calm her down some.

"Just let him go. Shane has to be all alpha male and in charge. Don't encourage him," Glenn said as Daryl walked up to Maggie and Lori.

"Don't worry. I won't rest 'til I find them. Try not to worry too much. Gotta keep those babies healthy," Daryl made his way to the truck where Shane was waiting.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a vehicle coming up the long driveway. Shane grabbed his gun, turning the safety off. Glenn also pulled out his weapon, putting himself in front of the women. Daryl readied his crossbow to fire at their sudden intruders.

They all lowered their weapons as Hershel's truck came into view. Maggie could see that her father was driving and that Rick was in the passenger seat. Her heart sank when she couldn't see Tara in the vehicle.

The truck came to a stop as Hershel and Rick climbed out of the vehicle. Lori ran to hug Rick as Maggie wrapped her arms around her father. The front seat of the truck moved up as Tara jumped out of the vehicle. Maggie could barely contain her excitement as she jumped into Tara's arms, happy that Tara seemed safe and unharmed for the most part. Maggie noticed that Tara had a long, thin scratch on her arm, wondering how she had been injured.

"I was so worried..." Maggie was close to tears, nuzzling her face against Tara's neck.

"Hey, you should know that nothing could ever keep me from you," Tara held Maggie tight, leaning down to give her a soft kiss. Maggie relished tasting Tara once again, placing a few kisses on Tara's neck.

Maggie held Tara tight, loving the feeling of Tara's arms around her once again. Maggie glanced over at Shane who had a look of disappointment on his face as he looked on at the happy reunions. She saw a flash of hate in Shane's eyes as he gazed at Rick and then at Tara.

The cold gaze in Shane's eyes disappeared as he plastered on a fake smile to greet Rick. He gave Rick a brotherly hug, feigning a concerned look.

"We were 'bout to head out to look for y'all. Didn't know if y'all were still alive since you were gone so long," Shane said in a slightly annoyed voice that he tried to hide.

"We had a little situation," Rick replied.

"What kinda situation?" Glenn curiously asked.

"We got ambushed by a bunch of guys who decided that shooting at us would be fun. We killed a few of them and captured one of them," Tara said as everyone looked at her in surprise.

"You captured one?" Daryl repeated.

"He's in the backseat, tied up, and blindfolded," Rick answered as Shane leaned the front seat up. He saw a young man who was in obvious pain from an injury to his leg.

"So you brought him back here? He could tell his group about this farm and start another war. What the fuck were y'all thinkin'?" Shane grew furious as he pulled Randall from the truck.

"Ouch! Be easy man!" Randall complained as Shane roughly tossed him against the truck.

"Hey! We just couldn't leave him there for walkers to eat him. We can let him heal and then take him somewhere miles away, let him fend for himself," Rick explained as Shane just scoffed.

"Yeah, let him tell his group where this damn farm is. Put everyone in danger!" Shane slammed Randall roughly against the vehicle.

"Throw him in the barn for now. Then we can figure out what we're gonna do with him later. Either let him go or kill him," Tara suggested as she pulled Randall away from Shane.

"Kill me? Come on! You can't do that!" Randall yelped in a panicked voice as Tara started to lead him away.

Hershel turned to his oldest daughter. "Maggie...where's Beth? Is she still in shock?"

"Yes, she's still in bed, but Lilly and Patricia have been lookin' after her," Maggie answered as she started to turn to go into the house with her father.

Suddenly, Randall's ears perked up at the sound of Maggie's voice. "Maggie? Beth? No wonder the old man looked familiar! I'm on the Greene farm, aren't I? I know them!"

Tara suddenly became alarmed as she glanced at Hershel and Maggie who both looked confused.

"You know him? His name's Randall," Tara asked as Maggie shook her head.

"I don't recognize him at all. I don't know anyone named Randall," Maggie confirmed while Hershel shook his head.

"What?! I know them! I went to high school with Maggie! And my parents went to church with Hershel! I swear!" Randall pleaded, trying to get out of Tara's grasp.

"Hey! Shut the fuck up!" Tara slammed Randall against the truck, feeling her protective side come out in full force.

"Please...I went to high school with Maggie! She was a couple of grades ahead of me and I had a huge crush on her. I swear I'm tellin' the truth!" Randall pleaded as Tara started to feel a little jealous.

"Great! Now he knows Maggie! Which means he has a good idea of where the farm is. We need to kill him! It's too dangerous lettin' him free so he can tell his group where we are," Shane pointed out as Rick ran his hand through his hair, trying to decide on how to deal with Randall.

"Please...don't kill me! I won't tell anyone about y'all. Maybe I can join y'all! Please...I went to high school with Maggie for God's sake!" Randall shouted as Tara kept him against the truck.

"Didn't I say shut the fuck up?" Tara muttered at Randall before she punched him in the face a couple of times.

"Owww! Stop!" Randall pleaded as Tara roughly grabbed him. Rick made a move to stop her but Shane held him back.

"You better stay away from Maggie, you little prick. You get near her, I'll kill you. I still remember that you tried to shoot me, you little fucker," Tara threatened as Randall shrank back in fear.

Glenn put his hand on Tara's shoulder to calm her down. "Hey...step away. Take a breather. I know you're feeling protective...so just chill a bit."

Tara let Randall fall to the ground before she walked away to cool down. Daryl pulled Randall up causing the young man to yelp in pain.

"Come on, poindexter. Let's get you out of here before Tara kills you," Daryl said before he turned to the others.

"I'll put him in the barn. We can figure out what we're gonna do to this fucker later," Daryl dragged their captive to the barn. He hoped that whatever Rick decided to do with the kid that it wouldn't end up biting them in the ass in the end.

Maggie watched as Tara marched away from the group. Tara leaned against a wooden fence, closing her eyes, taking deep breaths.

"Hey...I'll talk to her. You go with your dad and check on Beth," Glenn gave Maggie a small smile as he headed towards Tara.

Glenn clapped Tara on the shoulder gently. "I heard the news. Congrats on the baby!"

"Thanks," Tara said without much enthusiasm.

"Are you not happy? Maggie made it seem like you guys wanted this," Glenn became alarmed at Tara's lack of zeal.

"No. I mean yes. I want the baby, I really do. I'm just thinking about everything I'm responsible for now. I gotta keep everyone safe and now I have a baby counting on me. And Randall pissed me off. Fucker," Tara explained as she looked out at the cows in the pasture.

Glenn wrapped his arm around Tara's shoulder. "We'll deal with Randall. But you're doing a great job so far. This kid is so lucky to have you as a parent. You're just having those first time parent jitters."

"Thanks. I guess I do feel a bit better now," Tara grinned, "How did you get good at that?"

"Well, a couple of my sisters had a couple of kids. I had to help calm their anxieties down a few times," Glenn smiled fondly at the thought of his sisters.

"Well, thanks man," Tara threw her arm around Glenn's shoulder, pulling him close for a hug.

Maggie watched as Glenn stood next to Tara, talking to her about something that made them both laugh. Maggie allowed herself to smile at the thought of how close Tara was getting to Glenn and Daryl. She gazed at the scene in front of her for a few minutes before she headed up to Beth's room.

* * *

Maggie found Hershel sitting in a chair by Beth's side, holding her hand, talking gently to her. Maggie sat on the other side of Beth's bed, not saying anything. Silence filled the room for a few minutes before Maggie spoke.

"Why did you leave? I didn't know what to do when Beth went into shock. I'm glad Lilly was here, otherwise, I don't know..." Maggie sighed as she glanced over at her younger sister.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I just had a moment of weakness. I felt like y'all would be better off without me. I gave y'all false hope and didn't let y'all grieve your mother and brother properly. I felt like a failure," Hershel admitted as Maggie reached over to take his hand.

"We need you. Beth and I...we're always gonna need our father around. So please...don't leave us anymore," Maggie almost pleaded as Hershel stood up to give his oldest daughter a hug.

"I promise...I ain't goin' nowhere," Hershel placed a quick kiss on Maggie's hair before returning to his seat.

Hershel waited for a few minutes before glancing over at Maggie with a serious look on his face. "Tara told me the news, Maggie. That you're pregnant and you found out just yesterday."

Maggie looked down at the bed, feeling like her father was disappointed in her. Maggie knew that Hershel was the type of man who thought a couple should be married first before having children, but she and Tara didn't exactly have that luxury. Or her father probably thought the couple were too young to know what they were getting themselves into.

"I know you're probably upset with me about it because Tara and I aren't married yet and we're still really young, but Daddy, I'm ready for this. And I know Tara is too. I know it won't be easy. Hell, it wouldn't have been easy in the normal world, much less a post-apocalyptic one, but I really want this," Maggie glanced at her father briefly, not being able to read his emotions, before continuing.

"So I'm sorry that Tara and I weren't more careful but I'm not sorry that I got pregnant. I already love this baby, if that's even possible," Maggie smiled as she let her hand rub her stomach.

"I'm not upset, Maggie. When Tara found me in that bar, I had drank a few glasses of scotch, and I just felt so hopeless. But then, Tara told me the news and I felt like I had a purpose again. I had to protect my girls and my grandchild. The baby gave me a reason to want to step out of that bar and come home," Hershel replied as he gave Maggie a gentle smile.

"So I'm happy. And when Bethy finds out, she'll be so happy about the baby also. And I know you and Tara can make this work. Tara loves you so much and I know she'll do whatever she can to protect you and the baby," Hershel said as they heard a soft knock on the door.

Andrea was at the door. "Hey, sorry to interrupt, but Hershel you're needed downstairs. They're havin' a discussion on what to do with Randall."

"Come on, Maggie. Let's see what they wanna do to that poor boy," Hershel sighed as they followed Andrea downstairs and into the living room where a heated discussion was already taking place.

Shane was pacing around the room, anger written all over his face. "So what, Rick? You're just gonna let the prick heal and set him loose? Let him tell his group about the farm?"

"Well, if we don't need to kill Randall, then we shouldn't. There doesn't need to be anymore blood shed on this land. We're still good people," Rick argued as Shane slammed his fist against the fire mantel.

"We need to kill him to keep this place safe!" Shane yelled at his best friend.

Hershel entered the room, demanding respect as he turned to look at Shane. "Hey! You best remember that you're on my farm and while you're here, you need to keep your mouth shut. I'm still mad at you for the damn barn chaos."

Shane glared at Hershel, opening his mouth to say something. He noticed that Tara was slowly rising from her seat to confront him. Shane decided to keep his mouth shut for now.

Tara noted that Shane was backing down so she sat back down on the couch. Maggie settled herself on Tara's lap as Tara wrapped an protective arm around her waist.

Rick stood in the middle of the living room, taking full control of the meeting.

"Daryl, do you think you can scout out Randall's group so we can see what we're up against. If his group is weak, we'll let him heal and drop him off twenty or thirty miles from here. If they're a threat, then that means Randall is also a threat, and we need to kill him," Rick informed everyone of his plan as Shane scoffed loudly.

"What the fuck, Rick? Who cares if his group is weak or not? As long as that son of a bitch is breathin' then he's a threat! Man...I think you care about that fuckin' kid more than you do for Lori or your own children. You can't be a good guy all the time!" Shane almost shouted at Rick, who was quickly becoming agitated by his best friend's outbursts.

"Don't you dare say that again, you son of a bitch! You know my family's safety is my number one concern," Rick stepped up to Shane, both of them glaring at each other.

"Yeah, doesn't look like it. So far, you're just lookin' like a punk ass bitch," Shane spat as Rick tried to control his anger.

Shane turned to Tara, wanting someone on his side. "What would you honestly do to Randall? Honestly?"

"Honestly? I would kill him, but this isn't my call. Rick's in charge right now, and I trust him," Tara answered as Shane just grew angrier by the second.

"Fuckin' pansy! You could easily do what you want but you need to grow a pair. You have a family to protect now, too. Seems like you care more about doin' the "right" thing than Maggie or your kid," Shane yelled at Tara. She stood up, gently pushing Maggie off her lap.

Tara didn't hesitate to march up to Shane, ready to punch him square in the face. Her hand was already in a fist as Shane anticipated the hit, ready to fight back.

"Woah!" Glenn grabbed Tara, trying to hold her back. Rick gripped Shane's shoulder, trying to keep him in place.

"Don't you ever bring Maggie or my kid into an argument, motherfucker! Especially when I would kill or die for them in a second," Tara tried to push her way to Shane but was held back by both Glenn and Daryl.

"Stop it! Both of you! Now!" Rick yelled as Tara stopped struggling against her friends. Rick looked around the room, seeing that everyone was divided on what to do with Randall.

"We need to be in this together! We can't just keep pullin' apart. We need one another to survive. So stop all the fightin'! Now! We'll wait to see what Daryl finds out about Randall's group before we decide what to do next," Rick said in a tone that ended all arguments.

Shane ran his hand over his shaved head before storming out of the house, slamming the door behind him. The room was silent for a few seconds before Tara broke the quietness.

"Sorry, everyone. It's just that sometimes my anger gets the best of me," Tara apologized as Daryl threw his arm around her shoulders.

"It's all good. Shane's a dick, anyways. But congrats on the little bundle of joy. I always knew you had it in ya," Daryl laughed while he rustled up Tara's hair a bit.

"Thanks, man. It's definitely a good surprise," Tara grinned as Daryl let her go so he could get ready to scout Randall's group.

Rick walked up to Daryl, patting his shoulder. "Remember, be careful."

"I'll be back in a few hours," Daryl nodded before heading out the door.

"I guess everyone just do what you usually do until Daryl gets back and we decide on what to do with Randall," Rick said as he walked out of the door, followed by the rest of his group.

Hershel followed suit. "I gotta go make sure the cows and horses are all doin' good and accounted for."

Meghan came running into the room, throwing her arms around Hershel's legs. "Can I see the horsies? Please?!"

"Sure thing, if your mother says it's alright," Hershel smiled as Meghan looked at Lilly, who nodded.

"That's fine. Remember, listen to Hershel and be on your best behavior," Lilly reminded her daughter who was excited about seeing the animals.

Meghan grabbed Hershel's hand as she led him out the door, wanting to see her favorite horse, Buttons. Hershel simply laughed as he was led away to the stable.

Lilly shook her head before turning to Tara and Maggie. "I'm gonna check on Beth, and then take a short nap."

With that, Lilly disappeared up the stairs. Soon Tara and Maggie were the only ones left in the living room. Maggie stood up and walked over to the bookshelf. She looked through the shelves until she found what she was looking for - a high school yearbook.

"I really don't remember Randall or going to high school with him," Maggie commented as she flipped through the pages of the book.

"Well, that's no surprise. You were probably the hot, popular girl in school. He seemed like he was a nerd," Tara said as she stood next to Maggie, looking at the yearbook.

"Hey! I would have gone out with a nerd," Maggie laughed as she tried to find Randall's picture.

"So was I right? You were the popular babe in high school?" Tara asked as Maggie sheepishly grinned.

"Maybe. Well, I did have a lot of friends, and the boys were always askin' me out, but I had to focus on my studies," Maggie confirmed as Tara wrapped her arms around Maggie from behind.

"What were you like in high school?" Maggie asked Tara, who was busy placing some kisses on her neck.

"Umm...I was the class clown mostly. I always made the girls laugh so I never had problems getting any dates or anything. And I was pretty awesome at field hockey. Plus, it didn't hurt that I drove my dad's motorcycle or Camaro to school. The chicks basically creamed over those rides," Tara laughed as Maggie smacked her arm.

"Let's not talk about your past conquests," Maggie mocked an annoyed tone as she turned to face Tara.

"Well, you're the best I've ever had, that's for sure," Tara replied as she resumed placing kisses on Maggie's neck.

Maggie moaned slightly as she let the book fall to the floor. The young couple soon forgot that they were in the living room as Tara pushed Maggie up against the wall. Their heated make out session continued as Tara bit Maggie's bottom lip roughly, causing her to whimper. Tara slipped her tongue between Maggie's slightly parted lips, tasting. Maggie let out a soft audible sigh as the kiss intensified, her hands grasping under Tara's shirt.

Suddenly, the front door opened as Hershel walked in with Meghan in tow. Maggie and Tara immediately jumped away from each other like a couple of teenagers caught in the act. Hershel noticed their disheveled appearance and messed up clothes, and gave the couple a look.

"Please keep that in the bedroom. I do not need to know what you do to my daughter," Hershel glanced over at Tara, giving her a stern look.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry...it won't happen again, sir," Tara embarrassingly sputtered as Maggie giggled beside her. Hershel couldn't help the smile that crossed on his face at Tara's reaction.

"My cows got out of their pen somehow. They're out loose in the horse pasture. I'm gonna need y'all to corral them back into their pen in a little bit. I can't find old Betsy though so we'll have to keep an eye out for her," Hershel explained.

"Glenn and I can get the cows back in their pen. Maggie shouldn't be doing stuff like that since she's preggers," Tara offered as Hershel and Maggie started laughing.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Tara asked, wondering what was so amusing.

"Nothin'...except it'll be hilarious to see you and Glenn tryin' to round up some cows," Maggie giggled.

"It'll be a sight to see alright...couple of city slickers doin' their own rodeo," Hershel couldn't hold back his laughter.

Before Tara could say anything else, they heard a lot of commotion coming from upstairs. They suddenly heard Patricia yelling for help from Beth's room, and Lilly running as fast as she could to the bedroom.

Maggie and Hershel immediately ran up the stairs to Beth's room while Tara scooped up Meghan and followed them. They burst into the room, and saw Beth sitting up in the bed with blood running off her wrists. On the floor next to the bed was a broken piece of glass from the mirror that had shattered earlier.

"What happened?" Hershel asked Patricia.

"I came to check on her, and I found her with all this blood. And she was holdin' a piece of broken glass! She was citrin' her wrists," Patricia cried as tears ran down her face.

Lilly grabbed a towel, covering up one of Beth's wrists to stop the bleeding. Hershel grabbed a discarded shirt, wrapping it around the other wrist. Maggie could hardly believe what she was seeing as Tara made sure that Meghan couldn't see what was happening.

"Here, take Meghan. She doesn't need to see this," Tara gently handed her niece over to Patricia, who took the little girl out of the room, and away from the horrors that were currently taking place.

Hershel and Lilly were busy stopping the bleeding as Maggie grabbed Beth's face, forcing her little sister to look at her.

"Beth! Why did you do this?!" Maggie demanded to know as Beth turned to look at her.

"Because it's hopeless, Maggie! I don't wanna be here anymore. There's nothin' to live for. Mom and Shawn are gone, the world has gone to shit. It's only a matter of time before I lose everyone else that I love! All the plans I had for my future are gone! What's there to live for?" Beth cried as tears cascaded down her face.

Maggie couldn't help it as she started to cry at the thought of losing Beth after everything she had already lost.

"There's a lot to live for, Bethy," Maggie sobbed as she hugged Beth close. Lilly and Hershel bandaged up Beth's cut up wrists after stopping the bleeding.

"You would be fine without me," Beth said sadly.

Maggie shook her head. "I would die without you, Bethy. So would Daddy. You know we both love you so much. Tara and Lilly love you too. And Meghan adores you to death. We need you around. I'll especially need you around soon."

"Why?" Beth asked as Hershel hugged her close, a few tears escaping his eyes.

"Because I'm pregnant," Maggie revealed as Beth's eyes opened wide in surprise. She looked at Tara and then at Maggie again.

"Seriously?" Beth couldn't help the small smile that started to cross her face.

"Yeah, seriously. We found out yesterday. So soon there'll be a mini me running around," Tara smiled as Beth couldn't contain the tears that started to fall again.

"I'm so sorry, Maggie! I'm so sorry, Daddy! I didn't mean what I said...I want to live. And I'm so sorry!" Beth cried as Hershel and Maggie hugged her tight.

Tara and Lilly stood back and watched the heart warming family moment play out in front of them. Tara hoped that Beth would be alright and that she was in her right state of mind now. Tara noticed that Beth had cut across her wrists, instead of straight up and down, along the veins, which would have done more damage. She figured Beth didn't really want to kill herself, but was just so distraught after losing Annette and Shawn. Lilly glanced over at Tara briefly, breaking into her thoughts.

"Beth should be alright. We stopped the bleeding fairly quickly. Just be sure to keep an eye on her just in case she's still suicidal. I'm gonna go tell Patricia the news and I'm sure Meghan is concerned about her Aunt Beth," Lilly leaned over, giving Tara a quick hug before stepping out of the room.

The Greene family shared their family moment for a little while longer before they broke apart. Maggie still had tears running down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around Tara's neck, wanting comfort only she could provide. Tara held Maggie close until she finished crying, gently wiping the tears off Maggie's face.

"Beth don't ever do this again. I can't lose you, too. My kiddo is gonna need its aunt," Maggie pleaded as Beth hugged her fiercely.

"I won't...I promise," Beth said as they all remained silent for a few minutes.

"So you guys are gonna have a baby. What do you want? A boy or a girl?" Beth asked, already wanting to put her stupid actions behind her.

"I don't know. As long as it's healthy," Maggie beamed, wiping away the last of her tears.

"And y'all are both happy?" Beth questioned, hoping that Maggie and Tara were truly happy with the situation.

"Yeah, Munchkin was a happy accident. I was unsure at first, but I think it'll be amazing to have a kid," Tara smiled, letting her hand wander to Maggie's flat stomach.

"And you're excited, Dad?" Beth asked her father, knowing that he might not be too thrilled that Maggie was pregnant at such a young age.

Hershel simply beamed, thinking about his future grandchild. "I'm ecstatic, Bethy. I wouldn't trade this for the world. Maggie and Tara are gonna be great parents."

Beth smiled as they all heard a knock on the door, before it opened. Rick stood in the doorway with a serious look on his face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, and I heard 'bout what happened. I hope you get better, Beth. But Tara...I need to talk to you. It's serious. I'll be out on the porch," Rick stepped out of the room, heading towards the front porch to wait for Tara.

Tara gave Beth and Hershel a quick hug before Maggie walked her to the door.

"What do you think Rick needs to talk to you 'bout?" Maggie asked as Tara pulled her in for a hug.

"I don't know, baby. But it sounded pretty serious. Maybe Daryl found out something about Randall's group. Stay here with Beth and spend some time with her. I'll deal with whatever is going on. Don't stress too much since Munchkin is counting on you," Tara opened the door before giving Maggie a sensual kiss.

"I love you," Maggie whispered against Tara's neck.

"I love you too, baby," Tara replied, kissing Maggie again before she took off down the hallway.

Maggie watched until Tara disappeared down the stairs. She hoped that whatever Rick needed to talk to Tara about wouldn't stress her out too much. Her girlfriend already had so much to worry about. Maggie stepped back into the bedroom, resuming her seat beside the bed as Beth started to talk excitedly about baby names. Their boxer, Harley, jumped onto Beth's bed, wanting to keep her humans company.

* * *

Tara made her way to the front porch where Rick was leaning against the railing, waiting for her. Tara closed the front door behind her before she stood next to Rick. He was gazing out at the land in front of him, his mind troubled.

"What's wrong, man?" Tara could tell that something was weighing heavily on Rick's mind.

"Lori came to talk to me about something that's been botherin' her - Shane," Rick revealed as Tara gave him a puzzled look.

"What about Shane? Yeah, he can be a jackass but that's only cuz he has such a take charge personality. I dealt with a lot of them in the Marines," Tara observed as Rick shook his head.

"It's more than that. Lori's afraid that he's becomin' a tickin' time bomb. Dale shared some of his concerns with her the other day. Dale thinks that Shane killed Otis that night at the high school. He told Lori that he confronted Shane about it, and Shane threatened his life and our lives," Rick confessed the dire circumstances they were now faced with.

"Shane killed Otis?" Tara repeated, feeling herself start to get angry.

"I can't prove it, but Lori and Dale seem to think Shane murdered him. Lori just wants us to be careful around Shane and keep an eye on him. Don't get too comfortable with him..." Rick warned as Tara sighed.

"We can take him out if you want. If you think he's dangerous enough to try to kill us," Tara suggested while Rick shook his head.

"Nah...I can't kill my best friend, and I really don't think he's capable of hurtin' us. Let's just keep this between us for now. I'll talk to him and see where his mindset is at. I really don't think he's a monster," Rick placed his hand on Tara's shoulder before continuing.

"I know you want to do somethin' to him cuz of what happened to Otis, but right now we need to stick together. Alright?" Rick wanted to make sure that Tara was on board.

"Alright. I trust you, Rick. But let me just say...if he tries to hurt me, I will not hesitate to kill him," Tara told the leader in a serious voice.

"That's fair enough," Rick agreed. They watched the happenings going on at the farm for a few minutes until the front door opened. Hershel, Maggie, Beth, Lilly and Meghan stepped out of the house. Harley also snuck outside, laying down lazily on the porch. Hershel walked up to Tara, ruffling up her hair a bit.

"Hey Beth...are you feeling a little better?" Tara asked with concern as the teen nodded. The bandages against her wrists stuck out, but no one commented on the injuries.

"Yeah...I'll be alright. Daddy said I should get some fresh air and that I would be laughin' at the funniest thing soon," Beth sat down on the rocking chair that stood on the front porch.

"What's gonna be so funny?" Tara asked as Maggie grinned.

"You are! It's time to round up those cows," Maggie smiled as she put a cowboy hat on Tara's head.

"How do I look? Ridiculous?" Tara questioned as she adjusted the hat.

"You look pretty hot actually," Maggie said as Beth nodded in agreement.

"Well, thank you madam. Maybe after I get done with roundin' up them cows then I can accompany you to your bedroom," Tara replied in an exaggerated Southern drawl as the others laughed. Maggie smacked Tara's arm while Hershel gave her a stern look.

"Only place you're gonna accompany is the couch if you don't get movin'," Hershel threatened as Tara immediately started to run down the porch stairs to get Glenn.

"Yes, sir! I'm on my way!" Tara shouted back at Hershel while making sure her cowboy hat didn't fall off. Harley barked as she ran after Tara.

"She's somethin' else," Rick commented as Hershel let out a hearty laugh.

"Yeah, she really is. Tara's really good to Maggie and I trust her. So if Tara trusts you, then I trust you. I know we got off to a rocky start, but maybe we can coexist together," Hershel held out his hand to Rick, who immediately returned the handshake.

Everyone watched as Tara ran to the tents in the front yard, practically crashing into Glenn's temporary home. Glenn scrambled out, thinking that the farm was under attack. Instead, he was greeted by Tara in a cowboy hat.

"And you said my baseball hat was ridiculous," Glenn let out a laugh at Tara in her new attire.

"Shut up! Come on! We need to get those four cows back into their pen," Tara pointed to the cows that were in the horse pasture.

"Are you serious? We can't do that!" Glenn protested as he followed Tara to the horse stable. He was acutely aware that everyone was on the porch, watching the pair. Harley trotted besides them, ready for an adventure.

"Sure we can! I'll ride the horse and lead the cows to the pen. You just close the gate behind them. And then we're done. Simple," Tara said confidently as she entered the stable. She busied herself, getting Maggie's horse, Buttons, ready for a ride.

"Do you even know how to ride a horse?" Glenn asked with some concern.

"No, but it can't be too hard. I mean I've jumped on and off moving vehicles, and I've jumped from numerous helicopters, thousands of miles up in the sky. How hard can it be to ride a horse?" Tara shrugged as she climbed onto Button's back.

Buttons took off into a fast trot as she followed Harley to where the cows were languishing around lazily.

"Woah, girl! Slow down a bit!" Tara told the horse, who immediately slowed to walk.

"See? Easy!" Tara shouted to Glenn as he looked at her uncertainly.

Tara and Glenn spent the next hour trying to get the four cows into their designated pen. The others looked on in amusement as the pair cursed at each other after a cow would go into a pen while two others would flee. Harley had the time of her life, barking, rounding up, and scaring the cattle.

Hershel let out a loud laugh as Tara jumped off of Buttons to help Glenn corral one of the cows into its pen, only for the cow to run off, making Tara and Glenn fall onto each other.

"How long would this normally take?" Carol asked in an amused voice.

"Like ten minutes, but you have to admit...it's pretty funny. Although, they're doin' pretty good for a couple of city slickers," Hershel chuckled as everyone looked on in amusement.

Finally, Tara and Glenn managed to get all four cows into their pen. The duo gave each other high fives and fist bumps to celebrate their hard work, even Harley jumped and barked for joy.

"See? Wasn't that hard, huh?" Tara said as she made sure that her cowboy hat was still securely on.

"Yeah, we're just a couple of cowboys, alright," Glenn laughed as he petted the black horse that stood by Tara.

Suddenly, they heard a lot of noise coming from the edge of the woods. Tara glanced over to see that there was a herd of about fifteen walkers coming out of the woods and heading towards the farm.

"Go get the others! There has to be at least twenty walkers! Make sure Harley follows you!" Tara ordered before she took off to confront the intruders.

Glenn jumped onto Buttons, not exactly sure what he was doing. The horse galloped towards the house with Harley following close behind. Tara watched for a second before returning to the task at hand. She jumped over a few fences until she finally made it to where the group of roamers were wandering about.

The walkers caught a whiff of Tara's scent and immediately started to creep into her direction. She pulled out her hunting knife, readying herself for the walker onslaught coming her way.

Glenn rode the horse all the way to the farmhouse where the others had figured out that something was wrong. Rick was already running down the steps of the porch.

"What's goin' on?" Rick demanded as Glenn jumped off the black horse, and let Buttons trot away.

Glenn definitely didn't want to lead the animal to where the creatures would most likely devour it. He grabbed Rick's arm, pulling him towards the direction that Tara had ran.

"Walkers! A whole herd of them! Come on! Tara's there by herself!" Glenn shouted as Rick, Shane, T-Dog, Andrea, and Dale followed to help kill the crowd of roamers.

Tara soon found herself overwhelmed with walkers. For every one she killed, three more seemed to pop up. She could see that her friends were on their way, but Tara feared they would be too late. She didn't want to use her gun since the sound would only attract more creatures.

Tara grabbed a walker that was about to bite into her shoulder. She roughly drove her knife into its skull causing all movements to cease. Tara pushed away the dead body before two walkers pounced on her. She kept their biting teeth an arm length away as she tried to grab her knife.

Another walker was added to the small dog-pile as it dropped onto the others. Tara could hear the shouts from Rick and the others, but knew they wouldn't make it in time. Suddenly, an arrow hit one of the walkers in the eye, killing it instantly. Two more arrows killed the roamers that were still piled on top of her.

Tara pushed the dead weight off her body as Daryl leaned down, pulling her up. Tara promptly grabbed her cowboy hat and positioned it back on her head.

"Thanks, man!" Tara said as she killed a walker effortlessly with her knife.

"No problem. And nice hat by the way, It fits you well," Daryl laughed as he shot at a walker that was making its way towards Tara.

The others soon arrived and in no time all the walkers were killed, their bodies laid out on the ground. Shane glared at Daryl for stepping in too early, and saving Tara's life.

Shane had seen the predicament that Tara had been in. Shane had deliberately slowed down his run so the walkers would have a chance to bite Tara or tear her apart. He easily could have made it in time to help with the walker dog-pile she had found herself in, but Shane saw this as an opportunity to get rid of Tara. Then he would just have Rick left to deal with.

Then Daryl had to show up at the last second and ruin his flawless plan. Shane took a deep breath as he tried to hide his disappointment.

"You alright? No scratches?" Shane asked Tara as he looked her over.

"Nah...I'm good," Tara answered much to Shane's discontent.

"Did you find Randall's group?" Rick questioned Daryl who shook his head.

"Nah...I looked all along the north and west side of the forest. I'm pretty sure they're somewhere in the east. I'll find them 'morrow for sure," Daryl said with confidence.

"Or you don't have to run around in the woods lookin' for a needle in a haystack. We can beat it out of that little prick. He has to know where his group is camped," Shane suggested as Rick gave him a look of disapproval.

"I don't know-" Rick started but was cut off by Shane.

"Come on! Just a few punches to get the son of a bitch talkin'" Shane argued while Rick thought the idea over.

"Fine, but you better not kill him," Rick finally relented as Shane patted his back.

"Glad to see you finally grow a pair," Shane sneered as he led the way back to the house, ready to put the hurt on Randall.

The small group made their way back to the farmhouse where the others were waiting. Maggie ran into Tara's arms, needing to see for herself that she was alright.

"Are you ok?" Maggie asked as she made a fuss over Tara.

"I'm fine, babe. Just a walker situation," Tara tried to ease Maggie's nerves, leaning over to give her a kiss.

"Come on, Marine! Let's get this little prick talkin'," Shane yelled to Tara as he led Rick, Glenn, and Daryl to the barn where their captive was.

"What's that all 'bout?" Maggie interrogated, not sure she liked what was going to happen.

"Daryl didn't find Randall's group yet. Although, he has a good idea of where they're camped. Shane thinks that we can beat the information out of Randall though," Tara explained as she took off the cowboy hat and placed it on Maggie's head.

Tara thought Maggie looked so adorable with the hat on. Maggie was definitely a country girl at heart, and Tara wouldn't have it any other way.

"And you're ok with that?" Maggie asked.

Tara nodded. "If it means that you and our baby are safe, then I will do what needs to be done."

Maggie pulled Tara close again, almost not wanting her leave. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I'll be back in a few minutes. Spend some time with the family and try not to stress too much. It's not good for the baby," Tara placed a quick kiss on Maggie's lips before heading toward the barn.

Maggie watched for a few minutes until Tara disappeared from her view. She knew in her heart that Tara would do whatever necessary to protect her and the baby. She only hoped that Tara wasn't taking on more than she could handle. Plus, Maggie felt like Shane had ulterior motives, and Tara might be in danger with the unstable man around.

* * *

Tara entered the barn where everyone else was waiting for her. Randall was still tied up and blindfolded, cowering in the corner of the room. Shane roughly grabbed Randall, throwing him against the wall with a loud thud.

"Ouch! My leg, man!" Randall cried out in pain.

"There's a lot more that's gonna hurt soon, fucker," Shane sneered as he tossed the young man against another wall.

"Now, tell us where your group is! How many men are there? What's their firepower like?" Shane demanded as Randall remained silent.

Shane grew enraged at Randall's silence, punching the young man a few times in the face, breaking his nose and busting his lip.

"You want more? Huh?! Talk you piece of shit!" Shane threw another hit into Randall's face, giving him a black eye.

"Why? You'll kill me either way! Besides, I don't know where they are. Just that there a few of them and they have a lot of guns," Randall cried as Shane let him fall to the floor.

Shane turned to Tara. "Wanna waterboard this motherfucker? Maybe that will get him talkin'!"

"No waterboardin'," Rick said as Shane glared at him.

"You ain't gonna talk?" Daryl asked while Randall shook his head.

"Fucker," Daryl simply said as he kicked the young man a few times. Soon Randall was in a fetal position, crying to himself.

"Alright! That's enough! Daryl will go out tomorrow and look some more. Right now, we need to get some rest and cool down," Rick ordered as Shane just laughed bitterly.

"Just kill the fucker already. Fuckin' keepin' a threat alive!" Shane stormed out of the barn in a fit of anger.

Rick just shook his head, knowing that Shane was slowly starting to unravel and become more dangerous. Tara made sure that the restraints bounding Randall's hands together were tight before following the others out of the barn. Rick locked the door before turning to his group.

"Get some rest since its gettin' late," Rick said before making his way to the tents.

Tara said her goodnights to her friends before heading into the house. Beth and Lilly were in the living room reading a bedtime story to Meghan. Tara gave them all a hug before marching up the stairs to her room.

Tara opened the door slowly, finding Maggie in bed, waiting for her. Maggie put down the book that she had been reading, watching as Tara grabbed some clothes to take a quick shower.

"I'll be back," Tara kissed Maggie quickly before heading to the bathroom.

Tara ripped the bandages from her torso before taking a quick shower, the warm water relaxing her tired muscles. She turned off the water before getting dressed and ready for bed.

She returned to the bedroom where Maggie was still awake and waiting. Tara laid on her side of the bed, closing her eyes, trying to clear her mind for a few minutes.

"How did it go?" Maggie asked as she started to stroke Tara's arm, feeling how tense her muscles were.

"Didn't get much out of him. But I'm sure Daryl will find Randall's group tomorrow. Then we can decide what we're gonna do," Tara sighed as she turned to look at Maggie.

"You look so stressed. Maybe I can help out," Maggie smiled, climbing on top of Tara, leaning down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

Maggie rubbed against Tara's growing erection a few times. That was all it took for Tara to get rock hard, wanting to feel Maggie from the inside. Maggie had other plans though as she slipped down Tara's body.

Maggie slid down the boxers that were in her way as Tara's throbbing member sprang out, exciting her even more. She wasted no time sliding Tara's thick cock into her mouth.

Tara grabbed the back of Maggie's head, guiding it back and forth as she pumped her hips. Tara began to get into the act a bit too much as she shoved Maggie's head too far forward. Maggie choked on Tara's cock briefly before Tara pulled out of her mouth.

"Sorry, baby," Tara apologized as Maggie just smiled mischievously at her.

Maggie went back to sucking, enjoying the taste of Tara's cock as her tongue swirled all around it. By now, Tara was too aroused, reaching down, she pulled Maggie up, and gently pushed her so that she was on top. Maggie put her arms around Tara's neck and pulled her in for a sweet, slow kiss. Tara brought her hands up to Maggie's breasts and began taking off her shirt.

Maggie sat up to take the shirt off and Tara slid down, kissing Maggie's stomach on the way. Tara straddled Maggie's right leg as she laid back down on her. They began kissing softly and slowly again while Tara rubbed Maggie's inner thighs, getting closer and closer to her panties. By the time Tara began massaging Maggie's soaked underwear, Maggie was already bucking her hips in anticipation.

Tara pulled off the soaked panties, and sucked on Maggie's clit for a bit before sliding a couple of fingers into Maggie's hot pussy. Tara couldn't believe how tight Maggie was. A quiet moan escaped Maggie's lips followed by a whisper, "Tara..."

Just as Tara glanced up, Maggie pulled her so that she was on top again. They put their foreheads together as Maggie grabbed Tara's cock and guided it to her pussy. Tara felt the tip slip in, slowly rocking back and forth, penetrating Maggie a bit more each time until finally the head broke all the way through.

Maggie couldn't believe how gentle Tara was being in that intense moment. She wrapped her arms all the way around Tara, holding her close, moaning softly in Tara's ear. Tara continued to pump her hips, feeling Maggie getting into the rhythm that they were creating together.

"Ooohhh my God, Tara." Maggie whispered, unable to stop saying Tara's name.

Tara began thrusting faster and finally pushed herself up so that she was kneeling in front of Maggie. At first, Tara wanted to watch her cock sliding in and out of Maggie's wet pussy. Maggie sat up slightly and watched as well; their eyes met and neither could look away.

Tara placed her right thumb on Maggie's clit and began rubbing, then she placed her finger into Maggie's mouth for her to lick. As soon as Tara's finger was wet, she began rubbing Maggie's hard nipple, then pinching it softly.

"Oh yes..." Maggie moaned louder this time. At that, Tara brought her head back down to begin licking and nibbling on Maggie's other nipple.

As soon as Tara did that, she felt Maggie grab her hair in ecstasy. They began smashing their hips together faster and harder in perfect unison.

"Come on, Maggie. Come for me," Tara whispered in Maggie's ear, her hot breath making Maggie shiver.

Maggie knew she was a goner, feeling that familiar sensation take over her body, all coherent thoughts leaving her mind.

"God...yes! Oh fuck...Tara!" Maggie cried out in pleasure as she began cumming all over the hard cock that was buried deep inside of her, gripping Tara's biceps.

Maggie's body trembled with bliss as her pussy gripped Tara hard, warm wetness gushing all over the head of Tara's cock. Tara continued thrusting hard until she couldn't hold back anymore. Tara's body quivered as she came deep inside of Maggie, filling up her pussy.

Tara collapsed on top of Maggie, all of her energy completely spent. Maggie closed her eyes, holding Tara tight, making sure that she stayed inside just a little bit longer.

After a few minutes, Tara slipped out, sitting up slightly. Maggie could see all the marks on Tara's back from the whip, she lightly placed gentle kisses on the newly formed scars.

"Do these hurt still?" Maggie asked, caressing Tara's back with her fingertips.

"Just a little bit. Nothing too bad though," Tara laid down on the bed as Maggie cuddled on top of her. Maggie placed a few soft kisses on Tara's lips before closing her eyes to slip into a peaceful slumber.

"I love you so much..." Maggie whispered softly.

"I love you, too. You're so beautiful," Tara replied as she reached up to turn off the lamp. Maggie placed a soft kiss against Tara's skin before falling asleep.

Tara stayed awake until she was sure that Maggie had fallen asleep. Tara hoped that she would be able to keep her growing family safe from all the threats that seemed to stack up against them. Finally, Tara fell asleep, wondering what the next day would bring.

* * *

Tara was up early the next morning to see Daryl off as he tried to once again find the location of Randall's group. Rick and Tara watched as Daryl packed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Remember, be careful," Rick warned as they shared a quick brotherly hug.

"I will, Pops," Daryl joked which made Tara laugh.

"Good luck, man." Tara said before Daryl gave her a quick hug, turning towards the woods to start his search.

"Hopefully, Daryl finds them later today. Everyone's startin' to get antsy 'bout what to do with Randall," Rick observed before patting Tara on the shoulder, and walking away towards the tents.

Tara spent the rest of her day helping Hershel and Rick around the farm, making sure that the wells were in working order and all the animals were taken care of. Hershel was still worried about his missing cow, Betsy. Tara spent a couple of hours looking for the cow in the woods but didn't see any sign of her.

Later in the afternoon, Tara and Glenn headed into a nearby town a few miles away to see if there were any supplies that they could salvage. Tara managed to find a couple of bottles of prenatal vitamins for Maggie. The pair also managed to scrounge up some more food, flashlights, and blankets. Winter would be arriving in a couple of months so Tara knew they needed to stockpile as much supplies as they possibly could.

It was early evening when Glenn and Tara arrived back at the farm. They found Rick, Shane, and Daryl waiting for them in the driveway. Tara parked her Mustang behind Hershel's truck, knowing from the looks on the men's faces that they had something serious to discuss.

"Randall's group has to be at least 20 to 30 men. They are heavily armed...they got pistols, AK-47s, automatic rifles. And I saw a few men dressed in military fatigues so I assume they know how to fight," Daryl informed Tara as she took in the information.

"It's settled then. If Randall is let loose, he could tell his people where we are. We need to kill him. You all agree?" Rick asked the small group surrounding him.

"Fuck yes! It's 'bout fuckin' time," Shane exclaimed as everyone else nodded.

"Alright...he dies then," Rick finalized their plan until a voice interrupted them. They all turned to see Dale, listening in on their conversation.

"No! You just can't kill him. You just can't decide on y'all's own to take someone's life," Dale objected to their plan.

"I don't like it much either, Dale. But it's the only way to keep the farm safe," Glenn tried to reason with the older man.

"There has to be another way. Let me talk to everyone," Dale almost pleaded to Rick as Shane just glared at the man.

"Fine. We'll have a meetin' tonight in a couple of hours to see what everyone thinks we should do. If you can convince everyone that there can be another way, then Randall lives. If not, we'll kill him," Rick explained as Dale just shook his head. The older man started towards the house, wanting to convince the others to give the boy a chance.

Tara made her way into the farmhouse where she found Maggie alone in the kitchen. Maggie jumped into Tara's arms since they hadn't seen each other all day.

"I got you some prenatal vitamins," Tara handed the bottles to Maggie.

"What are you guys gonna do with Randall?" Maggie asked. She saw the small meeting that had been going on outside.

"Kill him most likely. Daryl says his group is dangerous. Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" Tara questioned as Maggie held her tight.

"Yes...if you think it's best," Maggie said. The couple held each other for a few more minutes until they headed upstairs to spend some time with Beth, Lilly, and Meghan while waiting for the meeting to begin.

Finally, a couple of hours later, everyone was gathered in the living room. Rick stood in the center of the room and explained what Daryl had found out about Randall's group.

"They're a dangerous bunch. If we let Randall live, they could come attack the farm," Rick finished explaining while everyone remained silent. After a few moments of silence, Rick continued.

"If anyone thinks that Randall deserves a chance and we shouldn't kill him, then raise your hand," Rick looked around the room as only Dale raised his hand. After a few seconds, Andrea raised hers up also.

Dale was flabbergasted that the group wanted to kill the young man in cold blood. He angrily stood up, close to tears.

"How dare you all? Thinkin' that you can take a life with just a vote. Whatever happened to your humanity? You've lost it! How does this make us any better than the people we've become so afraid of?!" Dale ranted as he stood up and stormed to the door.

"This group is broken," Dale simply said in a sad voice before he left the house.

T-Dog stood up to go after Dale, "I'll go check on the ol' man."

Rick gave him an appreciative smile as the other man left the house in search of Dale. Shane crossed his arms against his chest, ready to get rid of Randall.

"Let's get this over with," Shane muttered while Rick nodded in agreement.

The two men started towards the front door before they stopped briefly, looking back at Daryl, Tara, and Glenn.

"Y'all comin?" Rick asked as Tara and Daryl nodded.

Tara gave Maggie a quick kiss before she joined the small group by the door. She then noticed that Glenn hadn't left his seat on the couch.

"You comin', buddy?" Tara questioned Glenn. He shook his head while looking down at the floor, Dale's words weighing heavily on him.

"No...I don't think I can be around to see that," Glenn admitted. Tara patted his back a few times in support.

"It's all good, man," Tara reassured Glenn before following the others out into the night.

The walk to the barn was silent with only the sounds of their boots crunching against the ground beneath them. Tara looked up at the sky, noticing how bright the moon and stars were that night. She decided that she needed to go stargazing with Maggie again soon. So much sorrow and misery had fallen on them, but the couple deserved some kind of getaway. They deserved to pretend like the world hadn't come crumbling down all around them, even if it was only for a couple of hours. Tara knew that Maggie loved watching the stars on a clear night.

Tara's thoughts were interrupted by Rick unlocking the large padlock on the barn door. Shane opened the door before he and Daryl went into the building to retrieve their prisoner.

They dragged Randall out of the barn and roughly pushed him onto his knees in front of Rick. Randall's hands were still bound together; his body trembling with fear as he realized what was going on.

"Please! Please! Don't kill me! Please! I went to high school with Maggie for Christ's sake!" Randall pleaded with the group standing in front of him.

Rick pulled his pistol out of its holster, cocking the gun, ready to fire a bullet into Randall's head.

"Any last words?" Rick asked the young man who was now crying uncontrollably.

Tara forced herself to watch the execution that was about to take place, even though she wanted to turn away. She reminded herself that this had to happen to keep Maggie and their unborn baby safe.

"Please! Please! Don't kill me! Please I'll do anythin'! Please!" Randall cried as his tears slipped down his cheeks and fell onto the ground beneath him.

Rick just sighed as he pointed his gun towards Randall's head. His finger rubbed against the trigger, trying to get the strength to pull it, and end the young life in front of him.

"Please! I'm beggin' y'all! Please! I won't hurt any of y'all!" Randall cried, trying to plead his case to anyone that would listen.

"I'm sorry," Rick simply said as he pressed his gun against Randall's head.

Just as Rick was about to fire the shot, there was a bloodcurdling scream coming from the pastures. They all looked at each other, alarm taking over their bodies.

"Put him back in the barn and lock it up!" Rick kicked Randall into Shane's direction before running towards the screams with Tara and Daryl right behind him.

Tara noticed that Hershel and Glenn were leading the rest of the group to where the cries of misery were coming from. After some more running, Rick and his small group came across a gruesome scene.

T-Dog was already dead as a couple of walkers feasted on his flesh. Dale was clinging to life while a walker was tearing his insides open. Daryl immediately shot at the two walkers that killed T-Dog while Tara stabbed the roamer that had its hands deep in Dale's guts.

"I'm sorry, man," Daryl whispered to T-Dog as he stabbed the young man in the head so he wouldn't turn.

They all turned their attention to Dale who was going into shock from the obvious pain he was in. His intestines were ripped out of his body, guts spilling all over the ground around him.

"Help!" Daryl yelled to Hershel who arrived to the grisly scene, shocked at all the destruction that had taken place in such a short amount of time.

Hershel looked over Dale before shaking his head sadly. "It's hopeless. There's nothin' we can do."

Dale continued to writhe around on the ground, agony filling his body as he slowly started to die. Andrea pushed past everyone, crying at the sight of her friend.

"Please! Do something! Put him out of his misery!" Andrea begged Rick. He wasn't sure he could do what needed to be done.

"Please, Rick! He's in so much pain! Please!" Andrea sobbed as Carol wrapped her arms around the distraught woman.

Rick pulled out his gun, pointing it at Dale's head. He looked Dale in the eye, his finger brushing against the trigger. Rick remained in that position for a few long seconds before turning away. He couldn't bring himself to shoot a man that had become a friend to him.

"I can't shoot him," Rick simply said as he lowered his gun. No one else volunteered to do the deadly deed as Dale continued to suffer in agony.

"Please! Someone needs to end his misery!" Andrea turned to Tara, pleading with her to be the one to step up.

Tara took a deep breath, pulling out her gun. She slowly stepped to where Dale was laying hopeless and bleeding out. He made incoherent sounds as the pain became unbearable.

Tara glanced around at the faces that surrounded her. She saw that they were all distraught, even Shane seemed subdued with the scene playing out in front of him. Tara looked at Maggie, and saw tears running down her beautiful face. She made brief eye contact with Lilly, who was holding Meghan close so she couldn't see what was happening. Lilly gave Tara a small nod, silently telling her that it was going to be alright.

"I'm sorry, friend," Tara told Dale, pointing the gun at his head. A couple of seconds passed until she pulled the trigger.

The sound of the gunshot was deafening as it entered Dale's head, killing him instantly, ending his suffering. Tara put her weapon up as cries filled the night sky. They had lost two of their own in one night, and they were all feeling distressed.

Maggie made her way to Tara, throwing her arms around her girlfriend, wanting to comfort her. Tara was keeping her emotions in check, but Maggie knew that shooting Dale had been extremely hard for Tara to do. Tara pulled Maggie close, holding on for dear life, letting the calmness that only Maggie provided give her a sense of serenity.

Shane let his group grieve for a few minutes before reminding Rick of the task at hand.

"We still need to take care of Randall," Shane prompted the others, wanting that threat gone already.

Rick shook his head. "Not tonight. We just lost T-Dog and Dale...we need to grieve. There's not gonna be anymore blood shed this night."

Shane became enraged with Rick's answer, feeling his face get red with pent up rage. He wanted nothing more than to deck Rick across the face for putting everyone in danger.

"It's sad, I know, but we need to deal with the task at hand. Dale and T-Dog are dead cuz we were so busy figurin' out what to do with that little prick that no one was keepin' watch. Your stupid decisions are just gonna get more of us killed!" Shane was practically yelling at Rick.

"Hey, Shane. Chill, man. We'll deal with Randall later," Tara tried to talk some sense into the irritated man.

Shane pointed his finger at Tara. "You! You're no better than Rick. Quit followin' him and be a leader. You're just as guilty as he is for these deaths! What's it gonna take for y'all to open your eyes? Does Maggie need to get hurt for shit to change around here!"

Shane made a move to grab Maggie, trying to make some kind of point. Of course, he wouldn't hurt her but his anger had taken control. Tara immediately put herself in front of Maggie, pushing Shane back, making him stumble back a few steps.

"Touch her and I'll kill you," Tara threatened as she pulled out her knife, ready to fight.

"Not if I kill you first," Shane followed suit, his knife in his hand. They both glared at each other, ready to fight to the death if needed.

Rick and Daryl stepped between them, trying to hold them both back from making a grave mistake.

"Stop!" Rick yelled, "Fuckin' stop now! This is what Dale was talkin' 'bout. We're broken and fightin' when we need to stick together as a group to survive! Now both of you back down! Now!"

Shane stomped away to be by himself and calm his raging muscles. Tara watched as her opponent walked away, putting her knife back into its holster.

"I'm sorry..." Tara told Rick as he just pulled her close for a hug.

"It's alright. And thank you for what you did for Dale. I know it wasn't easy," Rick was grateful that Tara had been there and was on his side.

"No problem," Tara simply said.

"Let's get some rest. We have a busy day tomorrow," Rick announced to the group before he and Glenn grabbed Dale's body, placing it under a tree so they could bury their friend.

Tara and Daryl picked up T-Dog's body, placing it with Dale's lifeless corpse. Tara guessed she would be busy tomorrow digging up a grave.

As they headed back to the house, Daryl stopped her, handing her a cigarette. Tara readily accepted the smoke, lighting it up with her lighter. The duo stopped by the fence so they could smoke their cigarettes.

"You alright? That was some heavy shit," Daryl asked with concern, glancing over at Tara.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. I'm used to death and losing people. I've lost so many friends in Iraq...death just kinda becomes something you get used to," Tara explained while taking a drag of nicotine.

"That may be true but you don't need to do too much too soon. Although, I was kinda waitin' and hopin' that you would kick Shane's ass," Daryl laughed which caused Tara to join in.

They remained silent for a few minutes, enjoying the quietness that surrounded them.

"So you ready for the kiddo?" Daryl asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Hopefully, I don't screw up too much," Tara smiled, thinking about the baby that was growing in Maggie's body. She wondered how far along Maggie was, knowing they would probably never get a definite answer.

The two friends smoked another quick cigarette before heading back to the house. Tara gave Daryl a hug and fist bump before entering the house which was already dark. She quietly made her way upstairs, stopping at Beth and Lilly's room to make sure that they were alright and coping with the deaths.

"Hey...kiddo. How are you holdin' up?" Tara asked Beth who was laying in bed, writing in some type of journal.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. I promise I'm not gonna do anythin' stupid," Beth sighed as Tara leaned down to give the teenager a hug.

"Well, if you ever need to talk of anything, I'm here for you, kiddo," Tara placed a quick kiss on Beth's head before making her way to the door.

"Tara?" Beth said her name quietly, making Tara stop in her tracks. She turned to look at the teenager.

"Do you really think we'll make this all work? You really think we'll survive and be a big happy family in this new world?" Beth asked with worry written all over her face.

Tara smiled softly. "I think we'll be alright. You know I'll do whatever I can to make sure our family is safe."

"I know, especially now that Maggie's pregnant. I can't wait 'til the baby is born! I bet it's gonna be a troublemaker like you," Beth beamed, a huge smile on her face.

"Hey now! I'm not that bad!" Tara laughed as she stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her and making her way down the hall.

Tara finally made it to her room, quietly opening the door to find Maggie already asleep, snuggled under the blanket. Tara made her way around the room, getting ready for bed.

She slowly got into the bed, trying not to wake Maggie. Tara knew that Maggie was more tired than usual because of the pregnancy, and she needed her extra rest.

Maggie sighed softly as she felt the warm body that was now next to her, taking in Tara's familiar scent. Maggie instinctively cuddled up into Tara's side, craving her touch after what had happened earlier.

"Are you really ok, babe? I know that wasn't easy for you to do," Maggie knew that Tara was good at hiding her emotions, keeping them buried.

"I'm fine, baby. Besides, someone had to do it. I couldn't let Dale suffer," Tara felt Maggie slip her arm around her waist.

"Are you alright, though? Seeing all that didn't stress you and the baby out did it?" Tara asked, concern lacing her voice. Maggie smiled at how worried Tara was for her and their baby.

"The baby is fine. I got a little emotional, especially when I thought you and Shane were gonna have a knife fight," Maggie remembered how fast her heart had been racing when the knives had been pulled out.

"I'm sorry, babe. I should've tried to keep my anger in check but he was stepping out of line and I couldn't have that," Tara apologized as Maggie listened to her heartbeat which was calm and steady.

"I know you're just protectin' us. I love you so much," Maggie yawned as she nuzzled Tara, closing her eyes to sleep.

"I love you, too. Get some rest, baby," Tara held Maggie tight all throughout the night, making sure that her pregnant girlfriend wasn't plagued by any nightmares about the grisly deaths that they had witnessed.

Tara had a bad feeling that something big would be happening soon, and she wasn't sure if everyone would survive. She believed that they wouldn't be able to stay on the farm for long, though, she hoped her intuition was wrong. Tara would make sure that her family made it through whatever came their way, even if she died trying.

* * *

Shane laid in his tent, still angry about the fight that had taken place earlier. He knew he needed to act now more than ever. Rick's decisions had already gotten two of the group members killed. Next time, it might be Lori or Carl that had their guts ripped from their bodies.

Shane shook his head, trying to get the gruesome thought out of his mind. No, no one else was going to die when he took over as leader of the group. Of course, he just had to get rid of Rick and Tara. That was the hard part since it would be hard to fool them.

Suddenly, a thought started to form in his mind. It was a little crazy but with the way Rick was acting, he knew it would play out in his favor. Then Rick would be out of the way, and soon Tara would follow. Then he could have a family with Lori, Carl, and Rick's unborn child. Although, he really believed that Lori was pregnant with his child, not Rick's.

Shane would make sure that Maggie and the Chambler baby would be alright, of course, but Rick and Tara had to go. Shane firmly believed that it would benefit the group in the long run. Plus, he reasoned that he wasn't a bad guy since he would be looking after Maggie when Tara was out of the picture.

Shane laid his head on his pillow, plotting out his plan to finally kill Rick and Tara, making sure that they would both be out of his way for good.

* * *

Oh no! Sounds like Shane has really gone off the deep end. Wonder how he will try to get rid of Rick and Tara. RIP Dale and T-Dog. :( What will the group do with Randall? Also...what big threat is comin' to the farm? Will everyone survive? So many questions!

As always, thank you so much for all the reviews, messages, and love. :) I'm so glad that so many people enjoy this story since this one has become my baby lol.

Random Guest: I didn't end with a cliffhanger this time...I don't think! I hope you enjoy this chapter! And so happy you love this story.

Guest review: thank you so much for loving all my chapters! You're so awesome! Hugs!

Taylor: I'm so glad I helped you find new songs to love! You have no idea how happy that makes me! Hugs! :)

Rachael: That's the plan! Glad you enjoy this story so much and thank you for the compliment!


	17. Run

Run - Snow Patrol

* * *

Tara took a deep breath before she continued digging the grave she was working on. She glanced over at Glenn who was working on the second one for T-Dog. Daryl grabbed a shovel and started to help Glenn while Rick helped Tara.

The morning sun was high in the sky as the small group remained quiet, focusing on the task at hand. Tara briefly glanced over at the graves containing Annette and Shawn that were just a few away. She felt a bit of sadness wash over her. Tara missed them both every day, wishing she could have at least been there to say goodbye.

Tara shook her head, ridding herself of her thoughts, returning to the job she was currently working on.

"You alright?" Rick asked with a bit of concern.

Tara nodded her head. "Yeah...just hate losing people. I kinda got used to it being in the military and all. I've lost so many friends...kinda grew immune to the pain. Then I lost my dad and I couldn't even cry at his funeral. I don't think I even grieved his passing properly. Then Annette, Shawn, and Otis...now Dale and T-Dog. Just don't wanna lose anyone else."

"Yeah...I don't think we'll get that lucky. I think this is just the beginning of the losses if we aren't careful," Rick replied as he shoveled a mound of dirt out of the hole.

"Hope you aren't right about that," Tara sighed as she dug out piles of dirt.

Rick knew that Tara was worried about the well-being of Maggie and their unborn child. So he decided to try to put Tara's worries at ease.

"Hey, let's make a promise. If anything happens to me, please take care of Lori, Carl, and the baby. And if anything happens to you, then I'll make sure that Maggie and your baby are taken care of. Sound good?" Rick offered as he held his hand out for a handshake.

"You know I'll take care of your family. I mean Carl's my little buddy, after all," Tara shook Rick's hand as they made the important promise to each other.

Finally, both graves were finished as they carefully lowered Dale and T-Dog into their final resting places. They all stared at the lifeless bodies of their friends for a couple of minutes before shoveling dirt onto the corpses.

Soon both graves were filled and done, Glenn and Rick putting on the finishing touches while Daryl and Tara went to the shed and made a couple of crosses for their friends. Daryl turned to look at Tara while she worked on her project.

"You believe in all that God and Bible bullshit?" Daryl asked, genuinely interested in her answer.

Tara shook her head. "Nah...never have. My family has never been religious, but Maggie's family really is so I try to be respectful. If it helps them get through this, then it's all good."

"I'm just not sure 'bout the whole heaven thing...ya know? I'm pretty sure I won't ever see my Mama again, but sometimes it's a nice thought," Daryl said as he finished his wooden cross.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. There's a lot of people I wish I could see again, like my dad," Tara briefly admired her finished project.

"You and your old man close?" Daryl had never had a loving relationship with his father. The man barely knew Daryl existed unless he needed something to hit.

"Yup! I was like my dad's mini me. He thought me everything I needed to know about cars, women, and life. He also let me ride around on his motorcycle," Tara smiled as memories of her father invaded her mind.

"My dad really would have loved Maggie and he'd have been psyched about the baby. He was an awesome grandfather," Tara felt some sadness knowing that her child would never get to meet David.

"What 'bout your mom?" Daryl wondered. He never really heard Tara talk about her mother much. A few times he had heard Lilly talk about the woman, but never Tara.

"She died when I was young. I never really knew her. I barely remember her much to be honest. From what Dad and Lilly said, she was an amazing woman who loved me very much. What about your folks?" Tara asked Daryl as they both started to leave the shed.

"My dad was a good for nothin' abuser. That bastard didn't care 'bout me or my brother. My mama was a different story. She loved us but she died in a house fire when I was a kid," Daryl answered as they walked towards the new graves on the Greene property.

"Sorry about that. Your brother dead?" Tara wondered out loud as Daryl shrugged.

"I don't know where Merle is to be honest, but it's probably for the best. That man wasn't no saint," Daryl remembered his drug dealing brother for a brief moment before changing the subject.

"At least yer baby will have Hershel around. He seems pretty excited...first grandchild and all," Daryl smiled. He knew Tara was still getting used to the idea of parenthood.

Tara laughed. "I really thought Hershel was gonna kill me when he found out, but he's been too happy about the news."

"You know I told this to Rick before but it applies to you also. If anythin' ever happens to you, just know that I'll look after Maggie and your little youngun'. You don't have to worry 'bout 'em," Daryl sincerely said as Tara gave him a smile of appreciation.

"Thanks, man. That really means a lot to me," Tara grinned, leading the way back to their mini graveyard.

Daryl threw his arm around Tara's shoulder, happy that he seemed to have found a friend who would be by his side through anything. Daryl wasn't used to feeling accepted by others. He was more of a loner since the only people he used to see on a daily basis were Merle and a bunch of methheads. Now, Daryl finally felt like he had found a few people who he could actually call friends and could trust.

The duo made it to the newly dug graves where everyone else was waiting for them. Hershel held a bible in his hands, ready to give Dale and T-Dog some comforting last words as a calm wind blew through the tree branches. Tara carefully placed both crosses at the head of the graves and stepped back to pay her respects.

Tara wrapped her arm around Maggie's waist, pulling her close while Hershel read a few Bible passages. Tara looked over at Shane who was trying to comfort Andrea. Tara glared at him briefly, remembering how he had tried to grab Maggie the night before. She didn't think that Shane would hurt anyone, but she still wanted to keep an eye on him just in case.

Hershel finished up his sermon before he led a silent prayer, and said some final goodbyes to their fallen friends. Tara could feel Maggie's body shake a bit as she silently cried to herself.

"Hey baby...it's gonna be alright," Tara soothed Maggie as she rubbed her back gently.

Maggie wrapped her arms around Tara, finding comfort in her embrace. "I know...I'm just sad that they're gone. They were both good men, and always so nice to me. It also kinda makes me scared 'bout our own future."

Tara glanced down at Maggie, leaning down slightly to give her a quick kiss.

"Try not to worry too much. You know I would never let anything happen to you or our baby," Tara promised as she felt Maggie hold on tighter.

"I know you wouldn't let anythin' happen to us," Maggie repeated softly as they listened to Hershel end the somber service.

Everyone stayed silent for a few seconds as they all said their own silent goodbyes. Maggie sniffed a couple of times, drying her tears. She squeezed Tara tight before letting go, and following Beth, Lilly, and Hershel into the house.

Tara joined Rick, Daryl, and Glenn who were paying their last respects to their fallen comrades. They all remained quiet for a few minutes until Shane marched up to the group.

"Rick, we still need to take care of Randall," Shane reminded his best friend of the problem that still needed to be solved.

"We'll discuss it later as a group. Right now, we just need some time to process what happened," Rick replied as Shane felt his anger grow.

"And what? If we don't deal with that little prick now, then we're just gonna deal with more deaths. No one else has to die..." Shane argued.

"We'll deal with Randall, but right now is not the time. We just buried two of our own. Have some damn respect," Rick tried to end the argument.

"I'll have some respect when you grow some balls and deal with makin' the hard decisions and quit lollygaggin'," Shane could feel his fury taking over, making it almost impossible to think straight.

"Hey! We'll deal with the kid later. Right now, just back off...before I make you back off," Tara threatened Shane, a mini stand-off occurring between the two.

Shane looked around, seeing that no one was on his side. He stormed off to his tent, more determined than ever to set his plan into motion to get rid of Rick and Tara. He just needed the right moment to get everything into order and to get the ball rolling.

Rick watched Shane take off, sighing loudly. "In about an hour, we'll hold a meetin' in the house. See if everyone still thinks that killin' Randall would be best."

"Alright, sounds good," Glenn responded. He hoped that maybe they would be able to spare Randall's life. What Dale had said last night had really affected him, and Glenn hoped the others would feel the same way.

"You alright?" Tara asked Glenn who simply looked at Dale's grave marker.

"Yeah...I just feel horrible because I went against Dale last night. When he talked to me yesterday, I told him I would vote to save Randall, but I changed my mind. And now Dale's gone," Glenn explained while Tara pulled him close for a quick hug.

"I'm sure Dale is proud of you wherever he is. Every time we worked on the RV engine together, he always talked highly of you. Don't beat yourself up," Tara said as Glenn gave her a small smile of thanks.

"Hey...do you mind checkin' on Randall real quick?" Rick asked Tara as he walked up to her.

Tara patted Glenn and Daryl on the back before making her way towards the old barn. She unlocked the door, pushing it as it creaked open. There sitting against the back wall was Randall, still tied up.

"Please let me go! I promise to never tell anyone 'bout this place. You can trust me...I know Maggie," Randall pleaded as Tara rolled her eyes.

"You aren't going anywhere. And like I said before...you better stay away from Maggie, or I will kill you," Tara grabbed Randall by the shirt collar, trying to emphasize her point.

"Ok! Ok! Don't hurt me..." Randall begged as Tara let him drop to the floor.

"You're lucky Rick's in charge. Otherwise, I would have killed you a long time ago," Tara said before she closed and locked up the barn door. Randall remained quiet, not a peep coming from him.

Once Tara made sure the barn was securely locked, she made her way toward the Greene house. There, she spotted Hershel standing on the front porch, surveying his land and enjoying the view.

"Tara, you gotta minute?" Hershel asked as Tara walked up the porch steps.

"Of course," Tara stood next to Hershel who remained silent for a few seconds.

"You know my family came to the United States from Ireland. My great-great-grandfather loaded up his family and they moved here when the big famine hit in the homeland. He built this house with his own hands, and it's been in my family for generations," Hershel paused for a few moments while Tara listened closely.

"My father was an awful man. He was an alcoholic. Abusive not only to my mother, but to me also. When I was fifteen, I punched him so hard that I knocked him out, and I ran away from home. Never saw that bastard again, and never regretted it. I was followin' in his footsteps with the alcoholic part 'til I had my own family and I strived to be better when Maggie was born. It's crazy how children can change you for the better.

Then, I found out that Maggie was pregnant, and I couldn't think of anyone better than you for her to have a child with. I know you're still unsure 'bout yourself, but your ready, Tara. Hell, you're more ready than I ever was. So, I want you to have this," Hershel handed Tara a gold pocket watch. She looked it over, knowing that it must have been very valuable and an antique.

"That pocket watch belonged to my grandfather. He was a man who I respected greatly. He passed the watch down to my father, who passed it down to me. I was gonna pass it down to Shawn but he's restin' in peace now. You're the closest thing I have to a son now, and I couldn't be prouder. I know you love Maggie more than anythin', and you would give everythin' for her. No one was ever good enough for my little girl 'til you came around. Now, I can't picture her with anyone else," Hershel proudly said while Tara inspected the pocket watch.

"Wow...Hershel, I mean this means a lot to me. Just to know that you trust me so much with Maggie. I promise, I won't let your family down," Tara promised as she carefully put the watch into her pocket. It had quickly become one of her most treasured items.

"Our family," Hershel corrected Tara as he hugged her close for a few seconds.

They watched the two horses graze in the pasture for a couple of minutes before Hershel broke the comfortable silence.

"So where did your family come from?" Hershel asked with genuine curiosity.

"I'm not sure to be honest. England, maybe? My dad never really talked about that stuff, and I never asked. I just know he hated his father. My grandfather was a drug addict and alcoholic, so I try to stay away from that stuff," Tara explained while Hershel put his arm around her shoulders.

"Your parents would be proud of you. I know I am," Hershel said as Tara gave him a smile of appreciation.

Daryl walked up to the porch, followed by Glenn and Rick. Tara glanced down at her watch and realized that an hour had flown by.

"Ready for the meetin'?" Daryl asked as he made his way to the front door.

"Yes...hopefully we can come to a peaceful resolution," Hershel hoped out loud while he followed everyone into the house.

* * *

Both groups were gathered in the Greene living room while Rick stood in the center of the room. Maggie was seated on Tara's lap, not sure how this meeting would end. Everyone turned their attention towards Rick, who took a commanding presence.

Rick sighed to himself, knowing that everyone was depending on him to make the tough choices. He glanced over at Shane who seemed deep in thought.

"Dale said that our group was broken and that we weren't any better than the people we're tryin' to protect ourselves from. Let's prove him wrong, and become stronger together. After some serious thought, I think we should drive Randall out somewhere far away and let him fend for himself. No more blood needs to be shed," Rick explained his new mindset while the others took in the news.

"That's bullshit and you know it! We need to kill that fucker," Shane argued once again as Rick shook his head.

"Nah...no more killin' and no more death. We'll drive him far away where he won't be a threat. That's the end of this. We'll take him away from the farm soon," Rick announced to his group.

"You're just gonna get us all killed!" Shane yelled at Rick before storming out the front door and slamming it with such force that the wall shook.

Rick shook his head, turning to Tara who had a protective hold on Maggie during Shane's tirade.

"Will you drive out with me to leave Randall some place far away from here? Do you even think I'm doin' the right thing?" Rick asked his second in command.

"Yeah, I'll go with you. And honestly, I trust you, Rick. If you think this is the right thing to do, then let's do this," Tara reassured the former sheriff who became more confident with his decision.

"Alright...if no one objects then this is how we'll deal with Randall. Anyone have a problem with this new plan?" Rick asked the room, but everyone remained quiet, all in silent agreement with the new strategy.

"Good. In 'bout an hour, Tara and I will take Randall to a town about thirty to forty miles from here. Hopefully, the kid can fend for himself cuz that's the last time we'll deal with him," Rick laid out the new plan for everyone to hear before adjourning the meeting.

Rick and his group went outside to their tents while Beth and Hershel decided to check on the livestock with an eager Meghan. Everyone still kept a close eye on the teenager, making sure that Beth didn't try to hurt herself anymore. Lilly and Patricia headed into the kitchen to make some tea.

Soon, the young couple were left alone in the living room. Maggie stood up, smiling seductively, she leaned down to give Tara a quick kiss.

"Come up to the room in a few minutes. I need a quickie before you take off," Maggie whispered into Tara's ear, flirtatiously.

"Yes, ma'am," Tara grinned, eager for some alone time with her girlfriend.

Maggie walked away from Tara, shaking her hips just a little to tease her girlfriend. Tara waited a few minutes before standing up to head up the stairs. Just as she was about to step onto the stairs, Shane entered the room again, still angry.

"You know what Rick's doin' is stupid. We need to kill that little prick now. It's better to be safe than sorry," Shane demanded. He really didn't want to hurt Tara, but he would if she kept following Rick's lead.

"Just drop it already, man. We're gonna do what Rick says. He's the leader around here, not you. So just cool it," Tara glared at the man standing in front of her.

Shane just scoffed. "Fuck you. Hopefully, Maggie doesn't get hurt because of your inability to do what's right. Would be a shame if anythin' happened to her."

"You threatening Maggie? I will kill you if you even think about touching her," Tara could feel her anger rising.

"Nah...I would never hurt Maggie. You on the other hand, I might need to get rid of," Shane muttered as he stepped up to Tara.

Tara didn't back down, narrowing her eyes at Shane. "Try me, motherfucker. I dare you."

Suddenly, Lilly walked into the room from the kitchen and witnessed the intense stand off between Shane and Tara. She noticed that Tara was very pissed off, her muscles tight with anticipation. Lilly knew that she needed to break up whatever was going on before the two macho personalities killed each other.

"Is everything alright here?" Lilly asked with concern as she gazed at Shane and then Tara.

"Yeah...we were just talking, right Shane? Settling our differences," Tara glared at the former police officer in front of her.

"Yup...just was leavin' actually," Shane mumbled before he left the house, more determined than ever to put his plan into motion.

"You sure you're alright?" Lilly asked Tara, knowing how her younger sister could be when she was pissed off.

"I'm fine..." Tara responded before heading up the stairs to her room. She had so much pent up adrenaline coursing throughout her body. Tara hoped that Maggie could handle a little roughness.

Tara opened the door to her bedroom, and almost forget what she was mad about when she caught sight of Maggie. Standing by the bed, Maggie was wearing one of Tara's plaid shirts, unbuttoned, showing that there was nothing on underneath except for a pair of red lacy panties.

Tara could feel her dick harden at the sexy sight in front of her. Her eyes drank in Maggie's incredible body, wanting nothing more than to ravish the beautiful woman in front of her.

"You like what you see?" Maggie grinned as she let her hand wander down her body, teasing Tara.

"Fuck yeah," Tara said in a lustful voice as her cock strained painfully against the fabric of her jeans, a very noticeable tent growing.

"I want you to fuck me," Maggie bit her lip, moving closer to Tara.

Tara could barely control herself as she grabbed Maggie and pushed her up against the wall. Maggie let out a yelp of surprise as the front of her body was pressed hard against the cool wall. Tara's strong presence was pushed up against Maggie's back, rocking roughly into her.

Tara's breath was skimming Maggie's shoulder, and very little was separating her from Tara's hard cock, which was pressed firmly against her ass. Maggie's hips and breasts were crushed against the cold wall, Tara's hands exploring the rest of her body.

"What are you doin'?" Maggie asked, glancing back at Tara, a mischievous smirk on her face.

"I'm giving you what you want. This is what you want, isn't it?" Tara asked as she reached around and slid her hand between Maggie's legs.

"Oh...fuck," Maggie moaned, quietly.

"That's not what I asked you," Tara lifted up the shirt, and tore the red lacy panties from Maggie's desperate flesh. A second later, Maggie heard Tara's belt unbuckle and her zipper go down, and then felt the head of Tara's cock sliding up and down her soaked pussy.

"Is this what you want?" Tara asked again, teasingly letting the tip slip in a bit.

"Yes," Maggie whimpered, getting wetter with every second that passed.

"Say it!" Tara demanded. She wanted Maggie to beg for her cock, and know that Tara was the only one who could put it all on her.

"Fuck me! Please fuck me! Fuck me so hard I can't move for days! I wanna feel that huge cock even when it's not in me!" Maggie begged as Tara bit down on her shoulder just enough to leave a mark.

Maggie cried out as Tara's hard cock pushed up and into her wanting pussy, her body driven hard into the wall.

"Oh, god!" Maggie shuddered as she felt Tara slide deep into her, filling her up in one powerful thrust.

"I don't know about God, but if you wanna go to heaven, you better fuck me, baby," Tara muttered into Maggie's ear before biting her on the neck.

With one quick movement, Tara swung them both around, putting her hand on Maggie's back to bend her over. Maggie's hands reached back wanting to hold onto her girlfriend as Tara kicked her legs apart, gripped her hips, and held her in place as she slammed into her.

Tara was thrusting into Maggie with long, strong strokes that shook the wall with all the force. Tara ran her hand under Maggie's shirt, up her spine. It came to a rest on Maggie's shoulder, which Tara used to pull Maggie back onto her.

Taking a handful of Maggie's hair, Tara pulled her upright, turning her and forcing her back against the solid wall behind them. Tara kissed Maggie roughly, her tongue sliding into Maggie's mouth, teasing her, slipping her cock out once again. With one hand, Tara held Maggie's jaw, bringing her mouth down and biting Maggie's lower lip. As Tara did this, her other hand was bringing Maggie's leg around her waist. Maggie put her arms up to get some kind of hold on the wall, supporting some of her weight herself as she hooked her other leg around Tara.

Tara's cock slammed into Maggie's waiting pussy once again, drilling into her as Tara continued biting at her lips.

"Oh fuck..." Maggie could barely think of any comprehendible thoughts as her pussy became full of cock over and over again.

The back of Maggie's head knocked against the hard wall to Tara's rhythm, but she barely noticed. Tara yanked Maggie's shirt off, releasing her breasts. Tara watched them bounce sharply with her thrusting, then leaned in to take a hard nipple into her mouth. Tara bit down hard, causing Maggie to cry out and at the same time, grind against her.

"Harder!" Maggie yelled. Whether she meant Tara's biting or thrusting, she wasn't sure.

Tara turned Maggie's head to the side, running her tongue up Maggie's neck and stopping with her lips against her girlfriend's ear.

"Sweetheart, I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk," Tara bit Maggie's ear causing her to moan out in pleasure.

Without slipping out of Maggie, Tara sat down on the bed, bringing Maggie down hard on her cock. Tara folded Maggie's arms behind her back, keeping them pinned there with one of her hands. Maggie rode Tara's cock like that, with only her legs as leverage.

With her free hand, Tara squeezed Maggie's breasts, sucking and biting her nipples. Tara brought her hand to Maggie's mouth, sliding her finger between Maggie's parted lips. Sucking it into her mouth without hesitating, Maggie rolled her tongue over it with as much enthusiasm as she would have if it were Tara's cock she'd put in her mouth. Maggie moaned, sucking and riding Tara, her arms still trapped behind her back.

"That's it," Tara whispered. "Ride my hard cock."

Tara slid her finger out of Maggie's mouth and used the hand to smack Maggie's ass. When Maggie moaned louder, Tara smacked it again.

"Fuck, yes! Again!" Maggie yelled, lost in the throes of passion.

Tara let Maggie's arms go. "Hands behind your head."

Maggie complied, lacing her fingers together behind her head as if she were under arrest. Maggie's breasts were on display for Tara, shoved forward, within inches of her face, bouncing up and down to the rhythm she was working on Tara's cock. Tara took advantage of the position, squeezing Maggie's breasts so hard she knew there would be bruises, pushing them together and running her tongue up the cleavage.

"Ride my cock harder," Tara growled, hitching her hips up to impale Maggie deeper.

Maggie did, crying out as Tara's cock reached as far as it could go. With both hands free, Tara gripped Maggie's hips hard, slamming her girlfriend's pussy down roughly onto her dick, causing the whole bed to shake.

Tara suddenly stood, slamming Maggie's back against the wall again. Maggie threw her arms around Tara's neck, and rode out the pain as her weight caused her to become even more impaled on Tara's shaft.

"Do you want me to stop?" Tara asked, looking right into Maggie's eyes. A flash of sexual hunger was in those brown eyes, and Maggie couldn't resist.

"No, don't stop!" Maggie pleaded, her grip on Tara tight.

"Beg me," Tara simply said, biting gently on Maggie's collarbone.

"Please, please don't stop! Oh, god, don't stop. I'm gonna cum!" Maggie begged out loud.

Tara continued to fuck Maggie's soaking pussy harder. Slamming Maggie into the wall with each hard thrust. Tara was sure that everyone in the house could hear all the commotion, but she was too far gone to care. All she wanted was to make her woman cum like never before.

"Oh...Tara!" Maggie moaned with each stroke that invaded her body.

Getting a good handful of hair, Tara yanked Maggie's head to the side and began biting her neck. Tara had Maggie pinned between her and the wall so tightly that there was no room for Maggie to move. She was at Tara's mercy, on the edge of a huge orgasm. Tara took Maggie's ass in her hands, squeezing it hard as her cock continued digging into Maggie's wet, tight pussy.

"Oh, fuck...oh, fuck!" Maggie cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Tara smothered Maggie's mouth with hers, shoving her tongue into Maggie and muffling her voice. Maggie felt her orgasm winding up inside her, growing larger until it burst and spread in convulsing ripples throughout her body. Maggie shook and cried out as Tara continued the assault on her pussy, driving the last of her orgasm through her.

Maggie felt Tara's body tense, and knew that she was also on the edge of finishing.

"Cum in me..." Maggie pleaded, wanting to feel Tara's cum inside her.

Hearing her girlfriend's pleas was too much for Tara as she felt her cock swell and cum deep inside of Maggie. Tara thrusted a few more times as her cum sputtered out of her cock, filling up the tight pussy that surrounded it.

Maggie moaned as her pussy milked every drop from Tara's cock. Tara's cum was already spilling out of Maggie, coating her swollen lips and bruised thighs. Tara's head fell to Maggie's shoulder as she rested against her for a moment. Finally, Tara let Maggie down for a second to pull her jeans up and zip them up real quick.

After Tara had readjusted her jeans and belt, she scooped Maggie up and gently laid her on the bed. Tara placed soft kisses all over Maggie's body, her breath still shaky from the intense orgasm.

"I wasn't too rough, was I?" Tara asked with concern. She knew that she had gotten a little carried away with Maggie's body.

Maggie shook her head. "No...I mean I am pretty sore, but a good sore. I'm sure the whole house heard what was goin' on though."

They both laughed as Tara laid down next to Maggie, waiting for her body to calm down from the sexual rush it was feeling.

"I love you so much," Tara whispered as she let her hand wander to Maggie's stomach.

"I love you too," Maggie smiled, seeing that special spark in Tara's eye that was only meant for her.

Tara relaxed for a few more minutes before glancing at her watch, guessing that Rick was waiting for her so they could drive Randall out somewhere. Hopefully, that would be the last time they would have to deal with the kid.

"I gotta get going, babe. Clean up and get dressed so you can say goodbye to me in a few minutes," Tara placed a passionate kiss on Maggie's lips before jumping out of the bed.

"Ugh...I just wanna lay here, but alright," Maggie complained as she looked around the room for her clothes.

Tara smiled and watched her girlfriend start to get dressed before she headed out the door and into the hallway, closing the bedroom door behind her.

Suddenly, Lilly was beside her, smacking her on the head. Tara looked at her older sister confused about what she had done to deserve a hit.

"Next time keep it down! You're lucky Hershel was out in the fields, but Meghan heard some of it and wondered what y'all were doing," Lilly tried to keep a serious face as Tara laughed.

"Tell her we were wrestling or something," Tara shrugged her shoulders, trying to play innocent.

"Oh yeah...and who won?" Beth asked from doorway, listening in on the conversation.

"We both definitely did," Tara grinned, proud of herself for making Maggie feel amazing.

"Gross. Get going before I smack you again," Lilly threatened before Tara took off for the front door, ready to get this trip with Rick over with.

* * *

Rick was waiting by the porch steps with Glenn and Daryl as Tara quickly scrambled down the wooden steps. They all snickered, trying to hold in their laughter as Tara tripped over a sleeping Harley, falling down the rest of the way.

Tara landed on the grass with Harley on top of her, licking her face. More laughter was added to the mix as Tara looked up to see that practically everyone, except Shane, had witnessed her tumble down the steps.

There was even more laughter as Harley jumped around on Tara, thinking that they were playing a game of some sorts. Tara let out a groan as Harley jumped onto her crotch, hard.

"Maggie! Get your dog!" Tara shouted as everyone continued to snicker at her.

"Harley! Come here, girl!" Maggie called to the brindle boxer who immediately ran to her owner's side, laying down on the floor.

"Damn dog," Tara muttered under her breath as she held her knee, which hurt like hell.

"Are you alright?" Glenn asked.

"I'm fine...I'm fine. Great, actually," Tara rubbed her knee, hoping that the pain would recede.

Lilly and Maggie knelt down beside Tara, inspecting her swollen knee that was already starting to bruise.

"Does this hurt?" Lilly asked as she gently squeezed Tara's knee.

"Ow! Yes! Jesus Christ!" Tara yelled out in a bit of pain.

"Can you stand and walk on it?" Carol questioned with concern.

Daryl helped Tara stand up, and she shakily put weight on her injured knee. Tara tried to hide how much it hurt as she took a few slow steps.

"You still good goin' with me?" Rick asked, worry etched on his face.

"Yeah...I'm good. I just need to take it a little slow," Tara reassured everyone even though she was in a lot of pain.

"Here. You ain't goin' anywhere without this on," Hershel handed Tara a knee brace which she was apprehensive about wearing.

Tara knew better than to argue with Hershel though. So she slowly knelt down, rolling up her jeans until she reached the injured knee which was already an ugly color from the fall. Tara carefully put the knee brace on and let her jeans fall back into place.

Harley sat beside Tara as she did this, sniffing the brace and licking Tara's hands.

"Don't try to be cute, Harley. It's your fault I gotta wear this," Tara playfully admonished the pup while petting her behind the ears.

Glenn helped Tara stand up, and although her knee still hurt like a bitch, the brace held it steady in place.

"Alright, let's get Randall and head out before it gets too late," Rick said as he looked at the sky above them, knowing they had just a few more hours of daylight.

"I'll go get him," Daryl offered as he started walking towards the barn to fetch Randall.

The group shared some small talk as they waited for Daryl to bring their prisoner for transport. A few more minutes went by before Rick and Tara started to worry, knowing that Daryl should have been back by now.

The two started their way toward the barn when they spotted Daryl running frantically into their direction with Shane close behind. Tara noticed that Shane had blood trickling down his face, and a deep cut on his forehead.

"What happened? Where's Randall?" Rick asked Daryl who simply shrugged.

"I got to the barn and it was empty. Searched 'round and found Shane wanderin' 'round with a cut on his head. Said he'd tell us all what happened," Daryl explained as they all turned to Shane.

"So what the fuck happened?" Tara demanded as Shane glared at her.

"I went to go get Randall...to bring him up here so y'all could take him. Little fucker was untied and ready with a rock when I opened the door. He ambushed me, hit me, and then ran off. I blacked out for a few minutes so I don't know where he took off to," Shane revealed what happened to the rest of the group.

"Shit!" Rick turned to Tara, "With Randall loose that puts everyone in danger. We need to find him and quick."

Rick looked at everyone gathered in front of the house. "Tara, Glenn, Daryl, Shane, and I will go out and look for Randall. I want everyone else to stay in the house. No one leaves 'til we get back, understood? No exceptions!"

The rest of the group went into the house where Hershel grabbed his rifle, ready to protect his family if needed. Tara ran up to her room where she grabbed an extra gun.

Tara ran into the living room where everyone was waiting. She knelt down beside Carl and handed him the extra handgun.

"Alright buddy, I need you to help Hershel protect everyone here. Remember, if anyone strange comes to the house, shoot first then ask questions later. Don't let anyone get to Maggie, Meghan, or your mother," Tara instructed the pre-teen who listened carefully.

"I promise to take care of everyone!" Carl exclaimed excitedly as he gave Tara a salute which she returned.

Tara, Rick, Glenn, Daryl, and Shane stepped onto the porch. They waited until Hershel locked the door before they all walked down the steps. Tara's knee hurt like hell, but she was determined to find Randall before he hurt someone she loved.

The group of five entered the woods behind the barn, knowing that is where Randall most likely ran off into. Daryl searched the ground for tracks, anything to lead them to their missing captive.

"So what happened?" Glenn asked as Shane angrily huffed.

"I fuckin' told y'all. I was gonna get the kid. Opened the barn door, and he was ready. The fucker hit me with a rock and took off. Ain't anymore straight forward than that," Shane kicked a rock that was in his way.

They suddenly heard a helicopter fly overhead. Tara glanced up at the sky as a military chopper flew by, the loud noise disturbing the peaceful quiet of the forest. She instinctively reached down, and grasped her dog tags which were dangling around her neck.

"Fuckin' military..." Shane muttered as he kept walking through the woods. Tara glared at him but kept quiet.

The small group kept on walking and searching throughout the woods. Tara and Rick noticed that Shane was becoming more and more agitated as they made their way deeper into the forest.

"Fuck this shit. We need to split up and look for this fucker. We ain't gonna get no where doin' this shit," Shane said; his face red with anger.

"Calm down, man. We'll find him cuz I sure as hell ain't going back until we do," Tara replied while Rick stopped walking.

"I'll calm down once we find this little prick," Shane growled at Tara as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hey...fucker, if you wanna fight, let's go. I'll kick your ass," Tara threatened as Shane started to step up to her.

"Both of you quit it! We need to work together to find Randall," Glenn got after both of them while Daryl prepared to break up an impending fight.

"Stop!" Rick yelled as he kept Tara and Shane from charging at each other.

Tara and Shane glared at each other as they both backed down, and tried to calm the anger running through their bodies. After a few minutes, Rick knew he needed to get the two away from each other before they ended up killing one another.

"Alright, let's split up and cover more ground. The kid couldn't have gone too far. I'll go with Shane; we'll look north. Daryl and Glenn, you two search the south. Tara, you look west. Don't kill him...just find him," Rick ordered before they split up into three groups.

Tara had a bad feeling about leaving Rick alone with Shane, but she figured that she was just overreacting. Tara headed into the direction that Rick had instructed, searching for any clue to where Randall may have escaped to.

* * *

Tara had searched deep into the forest for hours but found no trace of Randall. She hoped that the others had some better luck because she definitely wasn't going to quit until the bastard was caught. Night had already fallen, the cool wind hitting her skin.

She decided to go back to the farmhouse to see if the others were back yet. Plus, Tara wanted to make sure that Maggie was alright since her protective side was out in full force.

Tara made her way to the edge of the woods and onto the grassy pastures. Suddenly, Tara spotted something in the middle of the field. She ran to the figure on the ground, and grimaced at the scene in front of her.

There on the grass was Betsy, the missing cow, her entrails coming out of her belly as she was being eaten by two walkers. Tara grabbed her knife as she quickly killed the two walkers, stabbing them in the head.

Tara glanced up and couldn't believe what she was seeing. There had to be a huge herd of more than one hundred walkers heading towards the farmhouse and stables. Tara quickly forgot about Randall as a bigger threat was heading towards her family. She ran as fast as she could, ignoring the pain that pulsed from her knee.

Tara ran to the stables, knowing she had to let the animals out so they actually had a chance to get away and not be devoured to death. Tara let the horses, Nelly and Buttons, out of their confines. The horses looked confused for a second, glancing at Tara.

"Go on! Run away!" Tara smacked both horses hard on the hind leg. They both took off galloping into the forest, away from the emerging walker herd.

Tara watched the horses for a few seconds before she sprinted towards the farmhouse where the walkers were getting dangerously closer. Tara was about halfway to the house before an RV and truck came barreling towards her. The vehicles quickly caught the attention of the walkers as they started to come her way.

Tara saw that Daryl was driving the RV while Glenn was behind the wheel of the truck. The RV continued toward the house as fast as it could in the grass filled pastures. The truck pulled up next to Tara, and she quickly jumped into the passenger seat.

"We need to get the fuck out here! There's hundreds of walkers on the farm!" Tara shouted as Glenn drove as fast as he could to the farmhouse, fishtailing to a stop in front of the porch, and next to the RV. Tara and Glenn jumped out of the truck, running to the front door.

The front door swung open as Daryl and the others ran out onto the porch. Suddenly, walkers were all over the yard, and almost fifty seemed to be between them and the vehicles.

"We can't leave! I can't find Daddy! He went out to find Carl!" Maggie cried, almost to tears as Tara grabbed her close. Tara quickly scooped up Meghan into her arms, holding her tight.

"I'll find him, I promise! Y'all just have to get out of here!" Tara started to lead Maggie to the RV, shooting walkers that seemed to pop up everywhere. Glenn and Daryl added to the gunfire as the group made their way to the vehicles.

Suddenly, a couple of walkers grabbed Patricia as she tried to run to the RV, ripping out her throat, blood sputtering everywhere. Tara fired at the walkers but knew it was too late. Tara opened the door to the RV and pushed Maggie, Lilly, Beth, Meghan, and Lori into the vehicle. Daryl jumped into the RV and started the engine.

"Wait! Carl!" Lori cried as Tara jumped off the RV. Maggie didn't want Tara to leave, trying to grab onto her shirt.

"I'll find him! I promise!" Tara shouted as she watched Glenn start the truck and race towards Carol and Andrea, who had somehow become separated from the group, and were trying to outrun a group of hungry walkers.

"You can't leave!" Maggie had tears in her eyes as Lilly and Lori held her back from following Tara.

"I'll find you, Maggie. I promise...I gotta look for Hershel and Carl," Tara quickly fired more shots at descending walkers.

"And Harley!" Beth sobbed, not wanting to leave the boxer behind.

"Harley? Where is she?" Tara asked frantically.

"She's in the house! Probably in your room! Please get her, Tara!" Beth cried as Tara nodded.

"Daryl...drive around and keep the walkers away! I'll be right back!" Tara quickly ran into the house, sprinting up the stairs as fast as she could.

"Harley!" Tara frantically shouted for the boxer who came running from her hiding place.

Tara knelt down, petting Harley before continuing towards her bedroom. Tara grabbed her duffel bag full of weapons and threw it over her shoulder. She frantically searched the room, looking for another duffel bag.

She knew if she ran out with Harley in her arms, then the walkers would bite or grab the dog from her hands. Tara definitely wasn't going to allow that to happen to her dog. She finally found a duffel bag, emptying the contents on the floor.

"Sorry, girl. It's only until you get safely into the RV," Tara apologized to Harley as she placed the boxer on the duffel bag and zipped it up so the dog was hidden from view.

Tara made sure that her gun was loaded with a fresh magazine of bullets. She threw a couple more into her pockets, knowing that even with all the firepower she had, it wouldn't be enough.

Tara grabbed the duffel bag containing Harley and threw it over her other shoulder. Her knee screamed in pain, but Tara ignored the feeling as she ran down the stairs and out the back door.

A group of about twenty walkers was waiting for her as they all started to charge her way. Tara fired shot after shot, hitting most of the undead in the head. She spotted the RV coming her way as she quickly ran towards it, with countless walkers after her.

Daryl hit a couple of walkers that were about to grab Tara as she quickly threw the duffel bags to Lilly, and jumped into the vehicle. Tara could hear Harley barking as Beth freed her from the bag.

Tara looked around the RV, grabbing a small container of gasoline. She wanted to kill as many of these walkers as she could.

"Drop me off by the barn then get the fuck out of here! Find Glenn and the others, and go about two miles down Highway 19. I'll meet you there after I find Rick, Carl, Shane, and Hershel," Tara instructed as Daryl drove the RV towards the barn where there seemed to be even more walkers.

"You just can't leave me alone...please Tara don't go!" Maggie begged, fearing this would be the last time she saw Tara alive.

"I promise I'll find you, alright? I promise. Just get out of here and get to safety," Tara leaned down, placing a quick kiss on Maggie's lips.

Daryl briefly stopped the RV as Tara gathered all her courage. She took one last look at Maggie, who was being comforted by Beth and Lilly.

Tara could feel some tears wanting to escape her eyes at the thought that this would be her last time seeing Maggie. The last time she might see those beautiful eyes or Maggie's gorgeous face. Tara wished she could stop time so she could stay with Maggie forever, but knew she had a job to do.

"I love you, Maggie." Tara said as Maggie jumped up to hug her.

"I love you so much," Maggie cried as Lilly pulled her away from Tara.

Tara gave everyone a sad smile as they all looked at her like she was entering a suicide mission, which she was in reality. Tara quickly opened the door, and jumped out, the container of gasoline in hand.

Daryl gave her one last glance before turning the RV around and heading towards the highway. He hoped that this wasn't the last time he would see his friend alive.

Tara surveyed her surroundings, assessing the situation. Swarms of walkers were all over the farm, and were steadily making their way from one side of the forest to the other.

She was about to run towards the barn to put a plan into motion when she suddenly spotted Rick and Shane in a standoff. They were both in one of the back fields that had not been infected with walkers yet, so they had no idea what was happening around them.

Tara saw that they both had their guns out, weapons pointed at each other. She ran as fast as she could to their location, gun drawn, ready to defend Rick to the death if needed. Tara forgot all about the hordes of walkers invading the farm as she made her presence known to the two tense men.

Shane glanced at her. "Well, I'm glad you decided to join the party, soldier. It's gonna make it easier to kill both of y'all since I don't have to go searchin' for you in the woods."

"What do you mean?" Tara was confused, keeping her gun trained on Shane.

"Shane planned this whole thing," Rick revealed as Tara looked at him in a bit of shock.

"Planned?" Tara asked. Shane pointed his gun at her, waiting for the right moment to shoot.

"Shane was the one who led Randall out of the barn. He murdered him, left his body somewhere in the woods. This was all a rouse to get us alone with him. Shane was gonna make it seem like Randall killed you and me, and then he would take over as leader of the group," Rick explained Shane's twisted plan in detail.

"You fuckin' bastard! You were gonna leave Maggie and my kid unprotected, weren't you?" Tara shouted at Shane, feeling her anger boil over.

"No! I'm not that kinda man, swear. I was gonna take care of Maggie, but don't y'all see? I needed to get y'all out of the way so I could help everyone survive. With you two...we would all be dead within a week! Everything was good until Rick came back!" Shane kept his gun aimed at Tara as he continued talking.

"Besides, I'm a better husband, father, and leader than Rick will ever be. I'm the one that Lori and Carl need...not Rick! Your woman's broken and your boy is weak, Rick. They won't survive with you around. So let's settle this once and for all," Shane cocked his gun, ready for a gun duel with Rick.

"No one's gonna believe you when you go back without me, Rick, and Randall. They'll know something is up, and your little bullshit story will never hold up," Tara argued, weapon still pointing at Shane.

"At least y'all will be dead and everyone else won't have a choice but to believe me. Now let's settle this!" Shane impatiently yelled, his muscles trembling with anticipation.

Rick shook his head, lowering his gun. "No...I'm not gonna try to shoot ya. If you're gonna do this, I'm gonna give up my gun. You get to live with the fact that you shot a defenseless man."

Shane scowled at Rick as the other man lowered his gun completely, holding it to his side.

"Pick up your weapon or you're even more of a pussy than I thought," Shane demanded while Rick shook his head.

"Nah...you're gonna shoot me, I'm gonna be unarmed. Tara, lower your gun. If Shane's gonna go through with this, then let him suffer the consequences for the rest of his life," Rick glanced at Tara, signaling for her to put her gun down.

Tara glanced between the two men, hoping that Rick had some kind of plan. She sighed as she reluctantly holstered her weapon, waiting for Shane to make his move.

Rick walked up to Shane, holding out his weapon to give to his former best friend. Shane still had his gun ready to fire, watching closely as Rick stepped closer to him. Soon, they were only a few inches apart as they both glared at each other.

Suddenly, Rick stabbed Shane in the chest with a knife that had been hidden in his sleeve. Both guns fell to the ground along with Shane's body as Rick drove the knife deeper into Shane's chest.

"You did this to us! Not me! You!" Rick shouted to Shane as his best friend gasped for breath, slowly starting to die in his arms, blood spilling out of Shane's mouth.

"You did this!" Rick cried as a few tears escaped his eyes. Shane closed his eyes, finally gasping his last breath.

Tara stood next to Rick, who wiped away the tears from his face. Tara looked down at Shane's lifeless body, both were too engrossed in their newly dead friend to notice that Carl was making his way towards them.

"I had to, Tara. It was us or him. We couldn't leave our families with him," Rick sighed as Tara nodded in agreement.

"I would have done the same thing," Tara and Rick turned away from Shane's body, and were surprised to see Carl aiming his gun at them.

"Woah...buddy...let's put the gun down," Tara said as she slowly started to walk up to Carl to disarm him.

"Carl...put the gun down, son. I'm sorry you had to see that, but put the gun down," Rick ordered Carl, who kept the gun aimed in his father and Tara's direction.

All of a sudden, Carl pulled the trigger on his gun, a bullet traveling between Rick and Tara, hitting a reanimated Shane in the head. Tara and Rick turned to look behind them, Shane's body dead for all eternity.

Tara let out a deep breath as she glanced at Carl. "Thanks, buddy."

"What happened?" Carl wondered. Just as Rick was about to answer, they all heard the groans and moans of hundreds of walkers getting closer to them.

Seeing the herd reminded Tara of what she had been dealing with before the Shane dilemma. Rick and Carl stared at all the undead creatures making their way closer to them.

"We gotta leave! The farm is overrun with walkers! The rest have already left, but I'm still looking for Hershel," Tara shouted so she could be heard over the sound of roamers.

"Let's go!" Rick yelled as he grabbed Carl's arm and guided him towards the barn. Tara followed closely, ignoring the stinging pain in her knee.

Rick spotted the can of gasoline by the barn, and turned to look at Tara, a plan forming in his mind.

"Lure those walkers into the barn! Carl and I will set it on fire, and you escape from the second floor. Maybe the flames will draw all the walkers this way so we can escape!" Rick hollered as Tara nodded frantically.

Tara watched while Rick and Carl grabbed the gasoline container before running toward the crowd of walkers.

"Hey numb nuts! Over here!" Tara waved her hands in the air to get the attention of the walkers. Her distraction worked as the roamers started to head her way.

She guided a herd of about seventy walkers into the barn. Carl slammed and locked the door behind all the walkers, trapping them and Tara inside. Rick splashed all the gasoline onto the barn, lighting it aflame with a lighter. Inside, the walkers quickly made their way towards Tara, trying to grab her. She spotted a ladder against the wall, and quickly climbed up it, onto the second floor.

Smoke started to fill the barn as Tara ran towards the window. Unfortunately, the ladder that had been standing against the barn before when she had first entered the building with Glenn a few days ago was gone. Now, Tara's only way to escape was to jump from the second floor window.

"Fuck!" Tara yelled to herself in frustration as Rick and Carl ran to window.

"You're gonna have to jump!" Rick shouted to Tara, who started to cough as smoke filled her lungs.

Tara continued coughing as she looked down to the first floor where all the walkers were now on fire, wandering about aimlessly.

"Alright! I'm gonna jump!" Tara called down to her friends who were waiting for her.

Tara knew she was going to mess up her knee even more, but she didn't have much of a choice. Tara took a deep breath before she made a running start towards the window. She ran through the window, feeling herself fall to the ground.

Tara landed roughly on her back, the wind knocked out of her body. Rick and Carl ran to her, kneeling down next to her.

"Are you alright?" Carl asked as Tara sat up, trying to ignore the pain her body was in.

"I'm fine, but we need to get going...look!" Tara pointed at a huge walker herd that was descending upon them, attracted by the roaring flames.

Tara immediately jumped to her feet, following Rick and Carl towards the farmhouse which was still crawling with walkers. They suddenly heard numerous gunshots as Hershel appeared on the porch, shooting as many walkers as he could.

The trio immediately ran to Hershel who kept on firing his rifle, not caring that for every walker he took out, three more seemed to appear. Tara grabbed Hershel's arm trying to pull him towards the forest where they would be safer and away from the biters.

"Come on, Hershel! We gotta leave! The others have already left, but we gotta go!" Tara tried to convince the older man that he needed to follow her to safety.

"No! This is my land and I'm stayin' here to protect it!" Hershel defiantly shouted as he continued to shoot at walkers.

Suddenly, a walker appeared behind Hershel, ready to rip his throat out. Tara rushed at the walker, knocking them both to the ground. The biter chomped its teeth at Tara before she stabbed it in the head. Hershel immediately grabbed Tara's arm, helping her stand up.

"Alright...let's go!" Hershel finally agreed as they both followed Carl and Rick into the woods.

They all turned, watching as the flames ate the barn up, and walkers descended by the hundreds upon the farmhouse. Finally, Rick decided that they had witnessed enough death and destruction for one night.

"Come on...let's find the others," Rick said as he led the way, deeper into the woods.

"I told them to wait for me about a couple of miles down Highway 19," Tara told Rick, who continued to lead the way to their destination.

Tara allowed herself to limp a little to take some pressure off her disabled knee. The foursome remained quiet as they made their way through the serene forest. Finally, the first light of dawn started to peek over the horizon as the group finally made it to the highway.

They were all dismayed to find that the truck and RV were no where in sight. A bunch of abandoned cars littered the desolate highway as the group tried to decide on what to do next.

"Maybe they went back. Mom would have gone back to look for us when we didn't make it back in time. We need to go back to the farm!" Carl suggested, worried about his mother and the others.

"It's too dangerous to go back, and right now our priority is keepin' you safe and alive," Hershel sternly told Carl who was trying not to cry.

"I can go back and see if they tried to run back to the farm. You guys can wait here. If I'm not back in a few hours, then I probably got devoured by walkers," Tara offered as Rick went over the plan in his head.

Just as Rick was about to agree with Tara's idea, they heard the engines of a couple of approaching vehicles. The RV and truck came into their view, parking just a few feet from where they were standing. Carl ran towards the recreational vehicle, yelling for his mother.

The door to the RV opened as Lori jumped out, fiercely pulling Carl close to her. Beth, Lilly, Meghan, and Maggie followed suit with Harley in tow. Maggie threw her arms around Tara, crying tears of joy at the sight of the love of her life, safe and sound. Lilly wrapped her arms around the young couple.

Beth and Meghan ran to Hershel, both jumping into his arms, hugging him close. Daryl, Glenn, and Carol watched the happy reunions take place in front of them, allowing themselves a moment of rest. Rick hugged his wife and son, happy to see that his family was safe.

"Did y'all make it out together?" Rick asked while Daryl shook his head.

"Nah...I lost 'em after we left the farm. But soon I found a truck zigzaggin' all over the road. Figured the driver had to be Asian, drivin' all crazy like that," Daryl grinned at his joke.

"Good one," Glenn smiled as Tara laughed.

"So who did we lose?" Daryl asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

"Patricia got attacked by walkers when she tried to get into the RV," Tara sighed as Hershel took in the news, saddened. Patricia had been his dear friend for many years, and now she was gone.

"Shane got eaten by walkers," Rick lied as he glanced at Tara. She nodded, signaling that she would keep his secret for now. Lori gasped when she heard the news about her former lover, trying not to cry or show how much his death really effected her.

"Where's Andrea?" Tara asked, noticing that the blonde woman was missing from their group.

Glenn stepped forward. "Andrea got caught up by walkers when she pushed Carol into the truck."

"Yeah...I don't know if she got bitten or not. She might still be back there," Daryl added.

"Daryl and I can go back to the farm to look for her," Tara suggested as Daryl nodded in agreement. It didn't sit right with him to just leave Andrea back there, especially when they didn't know if she was gone for sure.

"No..." Maggie pleaded as she held Tara tight. She didn't want to lose her girlfriend again, especially after she spent all night crying and worrying about her.

"Babe...I've gotta go see if Andrea's still alive. You know in the Marines, we have a code: no man left behind, and I'm gonna follow that. I promise to be back," Tara tried to comfort Maggie who was close to tears again.

"Nah...y'all aren't goin' anywhere," Rick suddenly broke in as the others looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean-" Tara started to argue but was interrupted by Rick.

"We can't split up again. It's too dangerous now. We need to stick together," Rick announced as the rest of the group reluctantly agreed.

They all remained silent, thinking about the ones who had been lost, and the trauma they had just been through. Tara held Maggie close, placing a kiss on her forehead, happy that her family was intact, but sad that Patricia had been killed.

Finally, Rick broke the uneasy quiet that surrounded the group. "We need to keep movin' and find some kind of shelter. We're vulnerable out in the open. A safe haven where we can all live is what we really need now."

"That's gonna be hard to find. A place where we're safe from walkers. Seems like they're crawlin' all over the place now," Daryl added his two cents.

"Well, I guess we better get lookin' then. I'll drive the truck with Tara. Everyone else ride in the RV," Rick instructed in a voice that left no room for any argument.

Tara gave Maggie a kiss on the lips before she made sure that her girlfriend was safely in the RV with the rest of the group and Harley.

Daryl was behind the wheel, starting the engine. Tara didn't think twice before throwing her arms around his shoulders and giving him a hug.

"What the hell was that for? You dyin' or somethin'?" Daryl smiled as Tara let him go.

"Nah...just glad that you're alive. And thanks for making sure Maggie and the rest of my family got out of that hellhole alive," Tara thanked Daryl. He simply shrugged his shoulders.

"You know I would look out for 'em no matter what," Daryl replied. They both watched as Rick climbed into the truck, starting the engine.

"I better get going before Rick gets after me," Tara dismissed herself from the RV and jumped into the passenger seat of the old truck.

Rick started to drive down the road while Tara gazed out the window, on the lookout for any abandoned buildings or houses. They were quiet for a couple of hours, nothing but the sound of the truck's rumbling engine to fill the silence.

"Thanks for coverin' me with the whole Shane thing back there. They aren't ready to hear what really happened. It might even scare them a bit and cause them to doubt us," Rick explained as he kept his eyes on the empty road.

Tara thought about what Rick had said. "It might, but at the end of the day it was us or him. You said it yourself. We couldn't just let him have control over our wives or families, especially with the way his mind was unraveling."

"Wives? You gonna ask Maggie to marry you?" Rick smirked as Tara realized what she had said.

"Well, I mean eventually yes. I gotta find a ring and make it special because Maggie deserves the best. Plus, Hershel would probably kill me if I don't ask her soon, especially since she's pregnant with my kid. He's kinda old fashioned like that," Tara laughed as Rick joined in.

"It's good to know you plan on makin' her an honest woman soon. Everyone has taken a likin' to Maggie, and I'm sure they all would hurt you if you didn't plan on marryin' her," Rick allowed himself to relax for the first time in weeks.

"I'm just happy so many people are gonna look out for her and the baby in case anything happens to me," Tara continued to gaze out the window, watching the Georgia trees pass them by.

The duo remained quiet for a few minutes before Rick turned to look at Tara. He opened his mouth to say something, thought about it and returned his eyes to the road. Finally, Rick decided to tell Tara what was plaguing him.

"Remember when I told you 'bout how we ended up at that CDC center before finding the farm. And the doctor almost blew us to smithereens?" Rick asked as Tara nodded her head, recalling the story she had been told.

"Well, before we left, Dr. Jenner whispered somethin' in my ear and I never told anyone...until now. He said that we're all infected with this disease. That no matter how we die...we'll all turn. I kept it a secret cuz I didn't want to scare the others," Rick felt like a burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Yeah...I kinda know already. My Lieutenant told me that info before I was gonna be sent to Afghanistan where all this shit started. The military started this biochemical warfare that got out of hand. I don't think they knew the extent of the damage it would cause. I definitely don't think they thought it would cause an apocalypse. I never told Maggie or my family cuz I didn't want them to worry. So, I'm in the same boat as you are," Tara revealed as Rick looked at her in surprise.

"We'll have to tell them eventually," Rick sighed, knowing that there would be some backlash.

"We will, but when they're ready. Right now, they're not ready to hear that news, especially after losing the only safe place we had," Tara said while Rick nodded in agreement.

"We'll find somewhere to live. We have to," Rick replied in a determined voice. He knew that both he and Tara would make sure that a safe place would be found for their group.

Nothing else was said between the friends for the rest of the drive which lasted a few more hours. They both kept an eye out for any kind of shelter, but all that surrounded the lonely county road was forest and countless trees. Every so often they would pass a small walker herd.

Night began to cover the sky once again, bringing with it the dangers of more active walkers and other unknown enemies. Rick reluctantly pulled the truck to the side of the road since the tank was nearly empty. Of course, the highway was empty of cars that they could siphon gas from.

Rick kicked the truck tire in frustration as Daryl parked the RV behind the other vehicle. The rest of the group stepped out of the recreational vehicle, weary of their unknown surroundings. Tara kept a firm hold on Maggie's waist, her protective mode in full gear.

"How's the gas situation with the RV?" Rick asked Daryl who shook his head.

"Tank's pretty much empty. It ain't goin' anywhere anytime soon," Daryl informed Rick of their current misfortune.

Rick looked around the area trying to see if there was any kind of shelter. All he saw in the distance was a couple of stone pillars that had definitely seen better days. Rick figured that was good enough for the night as long as someone kept watch on all times.

"Come on...we'll rest over here for the night," Rick led the way to the pillars while everyone followed him.

Glenn took a quick glance around and noticed how the group was out in the open and vulnerable to the night and the elements.

"Are you crazy? A walker herd could attack us here out on the road!" Glenn started to argue with Rick.

"Well, I'm doin, the best I can! If you wanna go look for some shelter out at night, then by all means go ahead," Rick threw his hands up in irritation.

Tara placed her hand on Glenn's shoulder to calm him down. "Hey...we'll be fine, alright? Help me get a fire started."

Rick sent her a look of thanks as she started to lead Glenn away to the edge of the forest to gather wood.

"You should really trust Rick. He's doing the best he can. He just wants what's best for everyone," Tara tried to reassure Glenn. The young man looked at her uncertainly before heading back to the camp.

Tara and Daryl built a small fire and the group sat around it on stone rocks, trying to keep warm. Maggie rested her head on Tara's shoulder, shivering slightly at the cool wind. Tara noticed, immediately taking off her jacket and draping it on Maggie's shoulders.

"I can't take your jacket..." Maggie started to protest.

"Take it. I'm not even cold. You should know I wouldn't let my girl be all cold," Tara smiled, thinking about how cute Maggie looked in her jacket.

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes, all deep in their own thoughts. Daryl finally broke the silence with a question that had been bugging him since before the walker farm invasion.

"When we found Randall, he was a walker and Glenn killed him, but he wasn't bitten or scratched. His neck was broken...but he still turned into a walker. How did that happen?" Daryl turned to Rick, obviously confused since he only thought a person became infected when they were bitten or scratched.

Rick sighed as he glanced over at Tara, knowing now was the time to reveal to the group what was really going on. Tara nodded at him in reassurance of what he was about to do.

"When we ran out of the CDC building, Dr. Jenner grabbed me and told me somethin' important. I kept it from y'all so y'all wouldn't worry or get scared," Rick knew he had everyone's full attention, feeling their eyes silently judge him.

The leader glanced off into the distance before continuing. "Well, Jenner told me that everyone is infected with this disease. No matter how you die, you'll become a walker. Doesn't matter if you're bitten or not."

At that revelation, Glenn and Carol both became visibly angry at Rick for keeping that big secret from them.

"Are you serious? You didn't even tell us that? What kind of leader are you? I told Tara about the barn for the good of the group! The least you could have done was tell us!" Glenn almost shouted at Rick.

"Someone else needs to lead us...maybe Daryl. We can't even trust you anymore, Rick," Carol added, narrowing her eyes at the police officer.

"Nah...Rick's done right by me. I ain't gonna lead nothin'," Daryl immediately rejected Carol's idea.

"What about you, Tara? You're leadership material, and you wouldn't keep something big like this from us," Glenn suggested as Tara shook her head.

"Rick's not the only one who kept this secret," Tara sighed as she felt Maggie look at her, shocked.

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked, hoping that Tara wouldn't keep something important like that from her.

"I knew from the beginning that almost everyone would become infected. My Lieutenant informed me, but I never told y'all. I just didn't want y'all to worry and I figured I would take care of everything. I never expected to be run out of the farm by a herd of walkers," Tara explained as Maggie scooted away from her, angry that she would keep something like that from her.

"Come on, Maggie...I didn't keep it from you with bad intentions. I just didn't want you to worry, especially after you lost Annette and Shawn," Tara tried to explain her actions but was interrupted by Glenn.

"Yeah...you kept this from us. You could have put us all in danger! Now, I don't know if I should even trust you anymore," Glenn commented as Tara sighed sadly. She hated that she had lost her best friend's trust.

"Everyone settle down! Rick and Tara were just tryin' to protect us. You may not trust 'em anymore, but I still do. I trust their judgement, and I know they would do anythin' to keep us safe," Hershel tried to calm everyone down.

Most of the group glared at Tara and Rick with distrust. Now, they seemed more broken than ever as Dale's last words slowly came to pass. Hershel knew he needed to break the thick tension that hung heavily in the air. He wrapped an arm around Beth, hoping his daughter could help.

"Honey...why don't you sing us a song? Somethin' to put everyone at ease," Hershel suggested as Beth thought about a song to sing.

"I'll sing 'Landslide' by Fleetwood Mac," Beth announced as Lilly smiled at her song choice. That had always been Lilly's favorite song.

"I took my love and took it down. Climbed a mountain and I turned around..." Beth's soft voice filled the night air while everyone looked at the roaring flames of the fire, thinking. Maggie soon joined in with Beth, her angelic voice filling Tara's ears.

Tara stood up, walking away from the group, knowing that most of them were angry at her. Lilly handed a sleeping Meghan to Carol, and followed her sister. Lori also left the fire, walking a few yards away, with Rick right behind her.

"Don't beat yourself up, Tara. Everyone will soon forget, and trust you again. I know you were just trying to keep everyone from worrying so much. Even Maggie will come around," Lilly tried to reassure her younger sister.

"I hope so. Otherwise, I just fucked up majorly and now, no one will trust me ever again," Tara sighed as she looked over at Maggie who was still singing with Beth.

Lilly pulled her younger sister in for a hug. "Well, I still trust you more than anyone here. You know I love you."

"I love you, too." Tara gave Lilly a small smile.

Lilly returned to the campfire where 'Landslide' had just ended. Beth was quiet for a few seconds before the words of 'Every Rose Has Its Thorn' by Poison started to fill the quietness surrounding everyone.

Tara stood a few yards away from her friends and family, looking up at the stars that illuminated the night sky. She suddenly felt a presence beside her, turning to see Rick, who seemed a bit distraught.

"I told Lori about what really happened with Shane. It horrified her, and she told me to stay away from her and Carl," Rick laughed bitterly to himself before continuing.

"Can you fuckin' believe that? Lori's the one who told me that I needed to keep an eye on Shane. She told me I needed to get a handle on him. I killed him to protect her and everyone else, but suddenly, I'm the monster. And Shane is a fallen saint...that son of a bitch," Rick angrily spat as he glanced to where his wife was sitting by the fire, holding Carl close.

"Well, I'm not doing any better with Maggie. She's pissed at me about the whole infection thing," Tara laughed harshly.

"Women," Rick simply said as they stayed away from the rest of the group for a few more minutes.

"Come on..." Rick led Tara back to the campfire where they sat down next to each other.

"Maybe we should go our separate ways," Glenn suggested as Carol nodded in agreement. They both were still pissed that Rick and Tara had kept valuable information from the group.

"Nah...we need to stick together," Daryl argued. Suddenly, they all heard a rustle in the nearby forest.

"What the hell was that?" Glenn asked as Rick and Tara stood up to investigate.

"We should have found some kind of shelter instead of sleeping out in the open," Lori admonished Rick as she gripped Carl harder.

Suddenly, Rick couldn't take the mistrust and second guessing of his decisions and leadership anymore, especially when no one else was willing to step up.

"Everyone just shut the fuck up! You know what I did for you people?" Rick yelled as the group quickly quieted down.

"I killed my best friend in cold blood for you people! I killed Shane to save you people cuz he would have gotten y'all killed! If you don't want to follow me, then leave! You're free to go if you don't want me to be your leader! Go! You think you can do better? Go...send me a fuckin' postcard! Let's see how far you get! I say there's a place where we can stay...maybe it's just a pipe dream," Rick waited a few minutes for anyone to make good of their threat and leave. No one got up as the rustling noise carried on in the woods nearby.

Rick snarled. "You stay, get one thing straight: This isn't a democracy anymore."

He roughly grabbed Tara's arm, dragging her towards the sound in the forest so they could investigate. They both entered the woods, using the moon as light in the dense trees.

They finally found the source of the noise - two walkers that were busily munching away on a deer. Rick angrily grabbed one of the offending creatures, digging his knife into its skull. Tara took his lead, gripping the other biter by its shirt collar. She forced the undead thing to the ground before stomping its face in as hard as she could with her boot.

Tara continued her assault on the walker until its movements ceased. After slaughtering the two roamers, Rick and Tara investigated some more to make sure that a herd wasn't nearby that could pose a threat.

"Let's head back. Don't think there's any other walkers out here...tonight at least," Rick said as they started to head back to camp.

Before they got too far, Rick stopped, placing his hand on Tara's shoulder.

"I need you to be my second in command. Think you can handle that?" Rick asked in a serious tone as Tara nodded.

"Yeah, I definitely can," Tara responded while Rick gave her a look before continuing toward the camp.

The two walked the couple of miles back to the campfire which was still burning in the early morning darkness. Daryl was keeping watch as some of the members of the group were fast asleep. Tara spotted Lilly and Meghan in a sound slumber on the grass with Harley by their side. Beth had fallen into a deep sleep against Hershel's shoulder.

Maggie was laying on the grass a few feet away from fire. She had Tara's jacket held close to her body in a feeble attempt to keep warm.

"Get some sleep. You had a long day," Rick patted Tara's shoulder gently.

Tara made her way towards Maggie, sitting down next to her. Maggie turned away from her, still upset that Tara had withheld important information.

"Come on, babe. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I only did it so you wouldn't worry," Tara sighed as Maggie turned to look at her.

"What else have you lied to me about? Did you sleep with Alice? Or do you even really want this baby?" Maggie started to cry, fresh tears running down her face.

"Maggie...I swear I didn't lie. I just didn't tell you so you wouldn't be scared. I didn't have any bad intentions. And you know I didn't sleep with Alice, and I want this baby...our baby," Tara gently wiped Maggie's tears away.

"You know I love you more than anything," Tara whispered as she laid down next to Maggie.

Maggie didn't waste any time as she snuggled on top of Tara, seemingly forgiving her. Maggie sighed as Tara's warm embrace filled her cold body.

"I love you, too," Maggie replied, nuzzling into Tara's shirt.

Tara closed her eyes, prepared to get some kind of sleep since she hadn't slept in almost forty-eight hours. Maggie listened to the relaxing beat of Tara's heart, the rhythm almost soothing her into a slumber.

"Did you kill Shane also?" Maggie sleepily asked as an after thought.

"I didn't stop Rick from doing it. It was us or him. He threatened to kill both of us so he could take over the group. Rick had to do it...Shane would have killed everyone in the long run," Tara explained. She felt Maggie yawn against her.

"I'm so happy you're here with me. I couldn't live without you," Maggie yawned again before she fell asleep against her favorite pillow.

Maggie sighed as she thought back to the moment they had first met. She remembered how calming Tara's smile had been. How innocently everything had fallen into place, like they were meant to be. Maggie knew from the start that she had found a home for her heart in Tara. She had been afraid to fall in love but Tara had made it so easy, all the doubt had been taken away. Even now, in these uncertain times, all Maggie had to do was look into Tara's eyes and know that everything would be alright.

Tara glanced down slightly at Maggie, noticing that she was smiling contently in her sleep. Tara wished that time would stand still at that moment so they could forget all their worries for just one night, and so she could admire the beauty that Maggie held. She knew she had to be brave and not let anything take away the love that she held in her arms.

She gently chastised herself for being all romantic, but Tara couldn't help it. Tara knew she would go through all the hardships she had ever faced again if it meant that she would be with Maggie in the end. Time had brought their hearts together to be bonded for all eternity.

Tara kept a protective hold over Maggie, making sure that nothing could harm her during the long, cold night. Tara wasn't sure what the future held for them, but she knew that their forever had already started, with time quickly ticking by.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was gathered around the fire. Tensions were still high between a lot of group members. Glenn barely spoke to Tara or Rick, still angered by what he saw as a betrayal. Carol kept mostly by Daryl's side since he was the only one she really trusted. Rick and Lori were still on the outs about the whole Shane incident as they kept their distance from one another.

Tara had tried to explain what had happened to Lori in regards to Shane, but she had been turned away. Lori angrily told Tara to stay away from her family, and that the marine wasn't any better than Rick. Tara hoped that she could get Maggie or Carol to talk some sense into Lori, because she knew that Rick was distancing himself from his wife, and it wouldn't help with the broken group dynamic.

Meghan and Carl played with Harley, their laughter seemingly the only positive thing that surrounded the feuding adults. Tara sat with Maggie, spending some time with her before she left. She had a map opened in front of her, pinpointing where the nearest town was located. Tara planned to try to salvage some supplies from the town since they had been forced to leave almost everything behind.

Hershel walked up to the young couple, happy that they had reconciled over something that in his opinion was nothing to fight about. He knew that Tara only had the best intentions for everyone, and he trusted her wholeheartedly with his family.

"Tara, can I have a quick word with you?" Hershel asked. Tara stood up, following him away from the group, so they could have some privacy.

"I told this to Rick in regards to Lori, but it's somethin' you need to know also. Maggie's in the delicate stages of pregnancy where too much stress and over-exhaustion can cause a miscarriage. So you need to make sure that you keep an eye on her," Hershel informed Tara, who looked over at her girlfriend. Maggie was laughing with Lilly and Beth over a playing Harley.

"I promise...I'll make sure that Maggie is well taken care of," Tara replied as they both watched the woman in question.

"Good. I don't think Maggie could handle a miscarriage. She already loves this kiddo...she's already got that motherin' instinct. Plus, it's my grandchild...my first one," Hershel stated proudly.

"First one?" Tara laughed at the fact that Hershel was already comfortable with the prospect of more grandchildren.

"Yup! I'm sure you two will have more than one," Hershel smiled as Tara just shook her head.

"Let's get through this first one before we talk about more," Tara said nervously. She definitely wasn't planning on having more than one child anytime soon.

"Go get ready for your scavengin' trip," Hershel dismissed Tara, knowing that she had the first-time parent jitters.

Tara made her way to where Rick was sitting, ready to discuss their plans for the day. She sat down next to him, sensing that he was still distraught over the whole Lori dilemma.

"Alright...there's a town about twenty miles away. I can go there with someone else, and see what I can find...clothes, food, guns. We can also be on the lookout for any type of shelter on the way over there," Tara explained to Rick as he nodded in agreement.

"Who are you gonna take?" Rick asked.

"Glenn. That is if he'll even go with me. He's still pretty mad at me about everything," Tara sighed. She hated being on the outs with her best friend.

"Just be very careful. Be on the lookout for people and walkers...both are equally dangerous now," Rick ordered the Marine. The thought of Tara and Glenn being separated from the group worried him, but they had no choice since they had virtually no supplies.

"I'm always careful," Tara replied before she carefully made her way to Glenn, not sure how he would welcome her presence.

Daryl stopped her on the way. "You sure you wanna take the Asian guy? He seems more pissed off than a drunk rattlesnake."

"Yeah...I'm sure he won't kill me," Tara laughed to herself.

"Your funeral," Daryl smiled before giving her a quick hug. Tara didn't know how close those words would be ringing in her ear later. She continued on her way to the fire where Glenn was sitting.

"Hey...you wanna go on a supply run with me? You're the best after all," Tara asked Glenn, who simply shrugged.

"For the good of the group, right?" Glenn snidely remarked as he stood up and got ready to go.

Tara let his remark slide as she walked over to the RV and grabbed the duffel bag full of weapons. She made sure that her gun was loaded with a full clip before loading up several other handguns and revolvers.

She walked over to where Lilly, Maggie, Carol, and Beth were seated, handing each of them a gun for protection. Lilly was still a bit apprehensive about the weapons but she found herself slowly becoming more and more comfortable using them.

"Keep a gun on you at all times. We don't know who or what is out here," Tara stated while the women all holstered up their weapons.

Tara helped Maggie to her feet, giving her a long hug goodbye. Maggie wrapped her arms around Tara's neck, letting her hands wander into Tara's hair, soaking up the embrace.

"Please be careful. It's not just me waitin' for you to come back," Maggie glanced down briefly to her stomach.

Tara smiled, letting her hand rest on Maggie's flat stomach. "I promise I'll be careful. I'll be back before you know it."

Tara kissed Maggie, letting her lips linger on Maggie's longer than necessary before reluctantly pulling away.

"I love you," Maggie said. She was sad to see Tara leave, but knew there was a job to be done.

"I love you, too," Tara replied as she slowly left Maggie's side.

Tara spotted Glenn, waiting for her by the road. He didn't say anything as he started to walk down the road. Tara kept up the pace even though her knee was still in a lot of pain. The miles passed them by as the quietness was slowly killing Tara inside.

"Come on, Glenn. I said I was sorry. I promise to never keep information like that from you again. You're my best friend...we can't be apart like this," Tara pleaded with the young man.

Glenn remained silent, briefly looking her way before returning his gaze to the desolate road. Tara sighed in frustration as she followed a few steps behind Glenn, trying to think of ways to get back on his good side.

They walked a couple of hours until they finally reached the abandoned town. Tara scanned their surroundings, noticing that a lot of the buildings had broken windows, and had been looted to the extreme.

"Be on the lookout for anything suspicious," Tara unholstered her weapon as Glenn followed her lead.

The duo made their way to the rough looking grocery store. It's windows were so dirty that Tara couldn't see inside to inspect the walker situation. She banged on the window, leaning against the wall as she waited for the trapped walkers to make their way to the front.

Glenn stood silently, purposely looking anywhere but at Tara. She simply rolled her eyes at his childish behavior and silent treatment.

"You know you're worst than my ex-girlfriends with all the times they would give me the silent treatment whenever I did something wrong," Tara bitterly laughed.

Glenn simply flipped her the middle finger while they waited for any stray walkers to show themselves. Tara scoffed loudly at him.

"Real mature, Jackie Chan," Tara said while Glenn glared at her.

It was a large store so Tara knew they would be waiting for a few minutes before any walkers made their way to the front. She fidgeted with her watch, bored. Tara looked over at Glenn who was busy inspecting his gun.

Tara turned her head, spotting an abandoned sports car in the street, it's windows busted. She decided she would try to siphon some gasoline from the vehicle after they searched the building.

She nodded her head towards the car. "Hey look...a little red Corvette. Kinda like the Prince song 'cept he wasn't singing about a car, he was talking about some girl's pussy."

Glenn turned his head towards the Corvette as Tara sang her favorite line from the song. "Girl, you got an ass like I never seen. And the ride, I say the ride is so smooth, you must be a limousine."

Glenn tried to keep a smile from forming in his face, remembering that he was still pissed off at Tara.

"Yeah...it was a good song," Glenn mumbled before he went back to giving her the silent treatment.

Suddenly, the glass window started to bang, the walkers occupying the building finally making their presence known. The clashing against the window grew louder as more biters joined in.

"There has to be at least six in there. Come on," Tara led the way to the door, pulling out her knife. She placed her hand on the door, ready to push it open. She glanced at Glenn to see if he was prepared. He nodded, signaling that he was ready.

Tara pushed open the door, which squeaked loudly, drawing the walkers' attention towards them. Tara was prepared for the mini ambush as two walkers made their way towards her, arms out, ready to grab her shirt.

Tara easily ducked the walker's grasp as she grabbed it by the head, slamming it into the wall, shattering its skull. A female walker came at her, its decaying skin falling off its body.

"Sorry sweetheart...I don't go for ugly skanks like you," Tara muttered as she pushed the female walker backwards, plunging her knife deep into its cranium.

She quickly discarded another walker while Glenn took care of the other three. They glanced at each other before Tara led the way down the aisles looking for anything that could be used. She spotted a couple of bottles of prenatal vitamins and a few energy bars, scooping the finds into her bag.

Glenn was in another aisle a few rows down. He quickly filled his bag with some canned fruit, granola bars, and some chips. Tara threw a small bag of dog food into her pack for Harley. She was happy that they had been able to find some supplies.

"You know you can't ignore me all the time. I said I was sorry..." Tara apologized once again.

"That could have gotten us killed...keeping that information from us. That could have gotten Maggie killed," Glenn almost yelled at Tara from where he was.

Tara marched to where Glenn was standing, dropping her bag onto the floor. She was ready to settle this disagreement once and for all.

"You know better than to bring Maggie into an argument," Tara glared at her best friend.

"Well, if it'll open your eyes then I'll bring her up. Keep you from holding secrets," Glenn could see that he was making Tara angry. He knew bringing Maggie into their fight had been a low blow, but he only wanted to keep everyone safe and that couldn't happen with secrets being kept.

"Fine...you want secrets?! How about that I knocked up some girl and I don't even know if she's still alive? How about when I was Iraq, I had to kill a kid who was about nine or ten to protect my squad? That good enough for you? Want more secrets?" Tara tried to keep her anger in check, marching up to Glenn.

"You and Rick did wrong...admit it," Glenn snarled at Tara. He would talk to her later about the other things since it was still clearly eating at her. Right now, they had to settle this score.

"You wanna settle this? You wanna fight?" Tara knew from military experience that when men got mad at each other, a few punches made everything better, and it was like a fight had never happened. They were back to being best friends after letting some aggression out.

"Maybe I do," Glenn threw his bag to the ground, ready to get rid of his pent up frustration. He was usually a peaceful person but everything from the past couple of days had affected him more than he would like to admit.

The two friends narrowed their eyes at each other, both waiting for the other to make the first move. Both were too engrossed with one another to notice that a group of about four men had entered the store, and were surrounding them slowly.

Tara suddenly heard the sound of a gun being cocked. Surprised, she looked around and saw a group of strange rough-looking men around them. On instinct, her hand went to her gun, knowing she could take out all of these guys quickly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you...unless you want me to blow your friend's head off," a burly looking man, with a thick Scottish accent, put the muzzle of his gun into Glenn's hair.

"Hurt him, and I'll kill you," Tara threatened as she allowed her hand to drift away from her gun, moving closer to Glenn.

"Listen...my name's Logan. We don't really want no trouble. Just was scavengin' the place. So just take your bags and leave, or we'll kill you," Logan kicked their bags towards them.

"Hey Scotty boy! Come see these stragglers we found! Funny lookin' pair," One of the men shouted towards the back of the store.

"Comin'!" A voice shouted from the back.

Hearing that voice made Tara's blood boil since she knew it was a sound she would never forget. A figure emerged from the back of the store, equally surprised to see her.

"You son of a bitch!" Tara tried to charge at the man, but was held back by Glenn.

"You know him?" Glenn questioned as everyone else in the room was also confused.

"Yeah...he's Lilly's good for nothin', abusive ex-husband. I beat the shit outta him before. Now, I can finish what I started," Tara was pissed as Scott simply smiled.

Tara couldn't believe that man had managed to somehow survive the walker takeover. Last time she saw him, Scott was a bloody pulp on the floor from the beating she had given him. He had never tried to contact Lilly after that night, but now he was back and a threat to her family.

She remembered how bad Scott used to beat up Lilly. Tara also recalled how the bastard had hit his baby daughter, almost breaking her arm. She knew how long it had taken Lilly to recover from everything Scott had put her through and now he was trying to stake his claim once again.

"Tara, you're lookin' well. Get into the military? How's Lilly and Meghan anyway? They still alive? I bet they would love to see their Daddy," Scott laughed as his friends joined in.

"You aren't getting near them, motherfucker," Tara scowled at Scott as he just grinned.

Scott stepped closer to Tara. "You should take me to them...or I'll kill you right here. I'll put a bullet in your head and your friend's."

"I ain't taking you no where you pansy ass bitch," Tara growled, her muscles starting to tremble with adrenaline.

"I have a right to see my family!" Scott grabbed his gun, aiming it at Tara.

"You're gonna have to shoot me dead cuz I'm not telling you where they are," Tara stood her ground, arms crossed against her chest.

"Or maybe I'll beat it out of you," Scott threatened as he marched up to Tara, angry that he wasn't intimidating her. He was used to being looked upon with fear, but Tara wasn't giving him that satisfaction even with a gun aimed at her face.

"I'd like to see you try. I beat the shit out of you before...I'll do it again," Tara stepped up to Scott. Glenn tried to calm his friend down but knew it was no use. He knew that Lilly had been abused horribly by the bastard standing in front of him. Glenn knew that Tara wouldn't leave until either her or Scott were dead, he hoped it would be the latter.

Logan chose that moment to speak up. He wasn't a saint or anything, and had no problem killing people to get what he wanted or for entertainment. Now, Logan saw an opportunity to have some fun.

"Alright calm down, you two. Let's settle this once and for all. How 'bout you two fight it out. You kill Scott...we'll let you twos go. If Scott bests you, then your faggot friend better tell us where yer group is or we'll cut his dick off," Logan grinned evilly as Tara and Scott thought about the idea.

Logan turned to Tara, a sinister look on his face. "Well, now you don't have much of a choice. I'm interested now. Interested in your group, and I kinda wanna meet them. So if you don't want that to happen...then I suggest you win."

Tara glared at Scott, knowing that she was about to literally have to fight for her life. She definitely didn't envision this happening when she set out on the road a few hours earlier.

Logan roughly grabbed Scott by the shoulder, taking his gun, and handing him a long bladed knife. "Kill her."

"I plan to..." Scott wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Tara handed her gun to Glenn, pulling out her hunting knife, more than ready to protect her family from the monster that had emerged from the past. Glenn fiercely hugged her, forgetting about how angry he had been at her.

"Think about Maggie, Lilly, and everyone else waiting for us back at camp. Kill this bastard," Glenn finally let go of Tara, hoping that she would be able to beat Scott.

"I'll kill him. No way am I letting that prick get back to Lilly" Tara said in a determined voice as the spectators made a circle around her and her opponent.

"Go on, Scotty! Kill her!" Someone shouted some encouragement to Scott.

Tara kept her eyes locked on Scott, anticipating his first move. She briefly thought about Maggie, not sure if she would be leaving the building alive. Even if she killed Scott, the bastards could still murder her and Glenn if they wanted. Tara hoped if they planned that route, then her instincts would kick in and at least give her and Glenn a chance.

"Let's get ready to rumble!" Logan's rough voice interrupted her thoughts.

Tara took a few steps closer to Scott, knife ready to inflict pain. Tara was fully prepared to die to protect her family. Scott charged at her, and the fight was on...

* * *

So the farm was overrun, and people were lost. :( Now, I get to let my creative mind take over and explain what happened the months between the farm and the prison. In the first season 3 episode, about 7 months had passed from the season 2 finale. So what happened during those months? With my imagination it won't be easy for our TWD gang, but I'm excited...the Governor is coming up soon!

But in other news, I'm still totally fangirling over Tara. :) She is just so hot! Plus, my sister got me a poster of her as an early bday present so now she graces my wall. :) Now, I just need one of Glenn.

But anyways...thank you guys so much for all your awesome reviews and love. Also, thank you for stickin' with this story, even though it's gonna be pretty long.

Random Guest: thank you for saying I'm so talented...seriously, I just write. :) but I will still give you a hug for that.

Guest: Yes! Bromance galore...I love bromances lol. But I also love hugs! So if you ever wanna give me the biggest hug ever...I'm all game! Oh and it's not cheesy! Hugs! :D

Taylor: Haha thanks for thinkin' I'm cool. I'm actually a pretty big dork/nerd who is somewhat attractive. :P oh and thank you for the music compliment! I listen to anything really. After all...I have about 3000 songs on my phone. Oh...and Harley is alive and will be in the story for a long time. :)

Thank you everyone for everything! I would hug all of y'all if I could. :)


	18. Running Up That Hill

Running Up That Hill - Placebo

* * *

Scott charged at Tara, knife ready to cause some major damage. She easily sidestepped Scott as he tried to tackle her down to the floor. He ran past her like a bull on a rampage, face getting red with anger as he glared at her.

Glenn struggled against the two large men who had a hold on each arm. He hated seeing Tara in a one-on-one death match with her former brother-in-law, but he didn't have much choice. Logan and his henchmen didn't seem to be interested in anything but killing both of them, and possibly getting back to the rest of the group.

Glenn forced himself to watch the fight happening in front of him. Shelves were knocked down, and punches thrown as Tara and Scott both let out the hatred they felt for one another. Scott still blamed Tara for breaking his family up, believing that as a man he had the right to discipline his wife and child any way he saw fit.

Tara punched Scott hard in the face, making him topple over onto a display stand. Logan let out a hearty laugh as he witnessed the fall.

"Scotty boy! It seems like she's beatin' the hell outta yous. You best man up, and deal with her," Logan barked out at Scott, who was scrambling to his feet.

Scott huffed at Tara, hating that she still stood her ground even after the few punches he had managed to land on her. "You know what happened to me after that night? I left, and soon Lilly filed for divorce. I got with some other bitch who had the audacity to call the cops after I taught her a lesson."

He slowly crept closer to Tara. "So I got booked on domestic abuse charges and went to jail for a year. There I bulked up, learned to fight. So you better hope you win cuz if I find Lilly, she's gonna have hell to pay for leavin' me. She knew better."

Tara narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her. "Fuck you. You're not getting near Lilly or Meghan."

"Come on, Tara. Admit it...there were some women you just wanted to slap or hit. Do it once, and the bitch will listen. Doesn't mean I'm a bad guy, just a woman's gotta listen," Scott tried to explain his way of thinking to his former sister-in-law.

"I would never hit my girlfriend. I would kill myself if I ever intentionally hurt her like that," Tara couldn't even think of being anything but loving towards Maggie. Just the thought of placing her hands on Maggie like that made Tara nauseous.

"Girlfriend, eh? Maybe I'll be able to meet her. Teach her a thing or two," Scott smiled, egging Tara on.

"Get anywhere near her, and I'll kill you, you son of a bitch," Tara was determined to kill everyone in Logan's group if it meant that Maggie and her family would be safe.

Tara was done talking with the idiot in front of her - it was time for action. She charged at Scott, managing to catch him off guard, bringing them both to the ground as she tackled him hard. A series of hits between the two were exchanged before Tara felt herself being roughly pulled away from Scott.

"Come on, you twos. I wanna real fight. Not this pussy shit! Get your knives out, and settle the score once and for all," Logan sneered as he briefly pulled Tara off Scott.

"Get up, boy! And get yer knife!" Logan ordered Scott, who immediately listened to his leader. Scott pulled out his long bladed knife, ready to end this feud once and for all.

Tara didn't back down as she gripped her knife, all the years of military training coming back to her. Scott let a moment of uncertainty and fear flash in his eyes, remembering how last time they had fought, Tara had almost killed him. He thought he had the upper hand now, since going into prison he had learned how to fight and had put on pounds of muscle.

They stared at each other for a moment, hatred seeping from their eyes. Scott kept his distance, waiting for Tara to make the first move since he was too afraid to. Tara had her knife ready as she charged at him again, nicking his side, blood running onto his shirt.

"Motherfucker!" Scott yelled in pain, his hand grasping his wound. He could feel the warmness of his blood which made him angry.

A determined look crossed his face as he stormed his way towards Tara, knocking her down, knife going into her side before he pulled the blade out. Tara clutched her wound in pain, forcing herself not to show how much it actually hurt.

"Ha! Told ya I was gonna kill you," Scott mocked her as she struggled to stand up for a few seconds.

"Tara!" Glenn yelled in concern, struggling against the men, needing to see if his best friend was alright. He knew she was bleeding, but didn't know how badly she was injured.

"Calm down, lad. Or I'll make this three against one," Logan uttered in a menacing whisper. Glenn immediately restrained himself from pulling out of the strange men's grasp. He definitely didn't want to make things harder than they already were.

Tara bit her tongue to keep from making any sounds of pain, not wanting Scott to know she was in a great deal of agony. She stood up, trying to control her breathing which was becoming more labored with each passing second. Scott laughed at her insultingly, wiping her blood from his blade with his shirt.

"Ain't so tough without your gun, huh?" Scott sneered, running full force at her. Tara was unprepared as they both fell to the ground, her knife knocked from her hand. Scott quickly pinned her to the ground, his dagger just inches from her neck. Tara could feel the coldness of the steel against her throat, knowing she was going to die if she didn't think of something quick.

"I'm gonna find Lilly and Meghan! I'm gonna make sure they never fuckin' leave me again! I'm gonna kill them and then I'm gonna kill your bitch and the rest of yer fuckin' group, startin' with that faggot over there!" Scott nearly spat into her face, his uncontrollable rage taking over.

Glenn closed his eyes, convinced that Scott was going to stab his best friend to death. He couldn't bring himself to watch the horror show in front of him. Glenn knew that the second he opened his eyes that Tara would be dead, and he wasn't ready to face that possibility.

Tara reached around, trying to find her dropped knife. Instead, her hand found a large glass vase. She quickly brought the glass over Scott's head, hitting him as hard as she possibly could.

"Oh fuck!" Scott yelled as glass littered his face, getting into his eyes, the pain piercing through his body.

Tara immediately pushed his body off her, kicking him hard in the ribs as he continued to rub at his eyes. His knife went flying from his hand, leaving him defenseless. Scott tried to scramble to his feet, but the cuts in his eyes hurt too much, blooding running down his face. Glenn opened his eyes at the turn of the events, beyond happy that Tara had been able to deal the upper hand.

Tara grabbed her knife, and walked over to where Scott was cowering in a corner. His sight was damaged by the glass, but he could hear Tara getting closer to him, knowing what was ultimately in store for him.

"Listen, maybe we can talk about this. I won't ever go near your sister, I swear..." Scott tried to grovel his way out of death, but Tara wasn't going to listen to any of his pity or excuses.

"Fuck you, Scott. You hurt my sister in one of the worst ways possible. Now, I get to finish what I started a few years ago. You're lucky Meghan doesn't remember you, otherwise, I would make you suffer so much you'd beg to be dead" Tara said before she brought her knife down, piercing Scott's chest.

Blood accumulated in Scott's mouth, running down the side of his lips as he gasped for those last precious breaths. Tara pushed the blade in deeper, making sure that his heart was punctured. Finally, after a few more seconds of struggling to take breaths, Scott died, his body going limp.

Tara withdrew her knife from his chest before stabbing him in the head so he couldn't turn. Although, Tara had been tempted to let the bastard turn into a walker just so she could kill him a second time. Tara retrieved her knife from Scott's lifeless body, wiping the blood from the silver blade.

"Quite impressive. I really thought Scotty boy had it on the bag. May the lad rest in peace. He was actually one of the good ones," Logan said as he made the sign of the cross at the sight of Scott's body.

"Either of you Catholic?" The leader of the group asked Tara and Glenn who both shook their heads. They wondered if Logan was going to keep his end of the deal or try to kill them.

"My mama was a devout Roman Catholic. The most religious woman you would ever meet, that lady was. She taught me all about God and the Holy Ghost. I'm not ashamed to say that I still believe in all that shit even in these end of times. What I'm tryin' to say is that I could kill you both, but yer lucky I'm a man of faith. At least today I am. Maybe tomorrow I'll won't give a fuck about God. But get outta here before I change my mind. I especially want that fag away...hate faggots," Logan finished his speech which made no sense to Tara. She wasn't sure if this was a trick, but Tara knew they needed to get as far away from that town as possible.

"I'm not gay. I mean...I wouldn't care if I was, but I'm not," Glenn shrugged the men off him as he grabbed his backpack, handing Tara her gun back.

"I don't give a fuck what you are, chink. Get outta here before I blow your useless dick off," Logan and his henchmen grabbed their guns, aiming toward Glenn and Tara.

"Come on..." Tara grabbed Glenn's arm, grabbing her backpack in the process. They cautiously made their way to the exit. Tara's hand was on the butt of her gun, ready to arm herself if Logan decided to try something.

Just as they were about to leave the building, Tara heard Logan's rough voice call from behind them. "If I ever see you two again, I'm gonna kill you and your whole group. So you best hope you never see my face again. A couple of sinners like yous are lucky I'm feelin' generous today. Now, both of you fags get outta my sight."

Tara turned back, glaring at Logan before her and Glenn finally felt the semi-warm air from outside hit their skin. Tara knew they weren't out of the woods yet since Logan could shoot them both dead if he wanted. They needed to get out of town as fast as they could.

"Come on. Be casual, and just walk away. Don't let them know we're nervous," Tara instructed as they both walked as quickly as they could from the store.

"We need to take care of that wound on your side!" Glenn said as they continued, almost trotting away from the grocery market.

"We will. When we're out of town, and know for sure those fucks aren't following us," Tara replied as they finally made it out of the desolate town. She grabbed Glenn's arm, starting a light jog to get as much distance as they could from the menacing men.

They both jogged for a few miles before taking a rest on the side of the empty road. Tara clutched her side, which had started bleeding again, soaking the side of her shirt with blood. She looked around their surroundings, confident that Logan hadn't tried to follow them, but they still had a long way to go until they got back to the others.

"Here, take these," Glenn handed her eight ibuprofen pills with a bottle of water. Tara drank the pills down with one gulp, hoping it would help dull the pain, even if it aided just a little.

Tara sat down on a large rock, allowing herself to rest for just a little while. Glenn was busy digging through his backpack looking for first-aid supplies so he could clean out Tara's stab wound, and disinfect it.

"Let me see," Glenn said as he pulled out a bottle of peroxide.

"Hell no...not with that shit. That stuff burns. I remember how it felt on my back," Tara started to argue but was cut off by Glenn.

"Come on, man up. You know Lilly and Maggie will kill us for not taking care of the wound. So let me see," Glenn ordered as Tara reluctantly lifted up her shirt.

Glenn inspected the wound which was a deep, long cut that was still bleeding a bit. He carefully poured some peroxide on it causing Tara to flinch in pain as the cut bubbled.

"Ow! That freakin' hurts," Tara complained as Glenn carefully cleaned the gash on her skin.

"Quit bein' a baby. You've been through war, you can handle this," Glenn continued to disinfect the area, making sure not to apply too much pressure to the wound. The bleeding continued but not nearly as much as before.

Finally, Glenn put some Neosporin on her skin, hoping that the medication would help until Lilly could stitch it up. Glenn had no idea how to do that quick medical procedure, and he sure wasn't going to stick his best friend with a needle.

Tara watched as Glenn taped a bandage to her skin, the bleeding receding a bit more. "Are we good?"

"Yeah, we're good. I'm sorry for being a jerk earlier. I almost thought I was gonna lose you back there," Glenn admitted as he felt some tears start to build up behind his eyes.

"And I'm sorry about everything. It really sucked having you so mad at me. And then those bastards threatened to kill you. I couldn't even think about not having you by my side. I need my wingman...I love you, man," Tara smiled as Glenn let some tears escape.

Glenn leaned over, hugging her tight. "I love you, too."

They hugged each other for a few seconds longer before Tara pulled away, wiping a few stray tears from her eyes. She hated to cut their bromance moment short, but they needed to get back to camp since they only had a few hours of sunlight left.

"Yeah, let's not tell anyone about this. We can't afford to let everyone know what softies we can be," Tara laughed, blinking away the rest of her tears.

Glenn sniffed, wiping his nose briefly. "Deal. I can only imagine how Daryl would make fun of us. Knowing him, he would never let us live this down."

Tara laughed, glancing up at the sky above her. There were some dark grey clouds in the sky, indicating that a powerful storm was on the way. Tara knew they needed to find some kind of shelter before the storm hit. She could feel the wind start to pick up around them.

She stood up, ready to resume their way back to the others, when she suddenly spotted something in the forest across the street, hidden by numerous trees. Tara squinted, trying to get a better look, hoping it was a building of some sorts.

"Come on...there might be something over here," Tara grabbed Glenn's arm, leading him towards the hidden object. They both pulled out their guns, ready for any danger that might pop up.

The duo slowly made their way to whatever Tara had found. The tree branches swayed peacefully in the cool wind that smelled like rain. They kept an eye out for any walker herds, wary after the whole farm incident.

Finally, they came upon a small clearing, standing in front of them was a large faded-red barn, the door closed. Tara glanced around their surroundings making sure that there were no surprise visitors or walkers waiting for them.

"This is good. We can use this as shelter for a few days until we decide on what to do," Glenn said as Tara agreed.

"Let's check it out. Make sure it's clear and that no one's here," Tara walked up to the door, pushing it open.

They were greeted to a dark barn full of hay, farming tools, and hunting devices like bear traps. Tara pointed to the side of the barn she was going to inspect while Glenn checked out the other side. Tara made sure every corner was checked on her side, finding no walkers. She heard a loud bang coming from the back of the barn.

"Hey! Come here!" Glenn yelled as Tara ran as fast as she could to the sound of his voice.

She stopped as soon as she saw Glenn. He had found a small, hidden room in the barn. Scrawled on the walls were various bible verses from the book of Revelations. There piled in the corner were three bodies. Tara knew from their small size that a couple had been children. Holding the children close was the body of a woman with a note sticking out of her pocket. All three of them had been shot in the head.

Hanging from the ceiling was a barely alive walker who had been a man. The creature barely made any noise as it hung with the noose around its neck. Tara guessed that Dad had killed his family, then had successfully hanged himself to avoid the world they now struggled to survive in.

"Shit..." Glenn had taken the note from the woman's pocket, reading it.

"Apparently, Dad couldn't handle the pressure of making sure his family could survive. So even though his wife was six months pregnant, he shot and killed his family. Said he was scared...couldn't do it anymore, but that he loved them," Glenn crumpled up the note, looking up at the walker.

Tara shook her head. "Fuckin' coward. He was lucky to have his whole family survive the initial outbreak. Then, he just shoots and kills them like that. The bastard's lucky that he's dead or I'd have killed him myself. Come on, let's get these bodies out of here. We can bring everyone back before the storm hits."

Glenn wondered why this seemed to effect Tara so much. She had witnessed so much death recently, and barely blinked. For some reason, this slaughtered family seemed to hit her somewhere. Glenn kept quiet as they carefully moved the bodies of the woman and children to the forest. He watched as Tara cut down the father, stabbing the walker in the head. They quickly moved the body to the woods, discarding it like trash before starting back to camp.

"You ok?" Glenn asked his friend who seemed lost in her own world.

"Yeah...I'm just thinking how anyone could do that, especially since the wife was pregnant. I guess it hits close to home since Maggie has a bun in the oven," Tara explained as Glenn nodded in understanding. He knew that Tara was super worried about Maggie's safety and well-being after finding out about the baby.

Tara looked up at the sky, the clouds darkening considerably. "You know what Hershel told me this morning?"

Glenn shook his head as Tara continued. "He told me that Maggie's in the delicate stages of pregnancy where too much stress can cause a miscarriage. I can't think of anything more stressful than what we have to live through. So I'm scared that the baby won't make it. I can't even imagine how broken Maggie would be if she lost it."

"You can't think like that. We just have to take each day as it comes, and hope for the best. We have to keep surviving. It's the only way," Glenn threw his arm around her shoulders as they continued walking in silence.

* * *

Glenn and Tara kept quiet as they walked the miles back to their group. Finally, they spotted the stone pillars where the camp had been set. Rick spotted his two runners, relief flooding his face after seeing that they still seemed to be in one piece, and unharmed.

"I was startin' to get worried. Daryl and I were 'bout to head out and look for y'all," Rick told the two as the rest of the group slowly started to surround them. Harley jumped at both Glenn and Tara, licking their hands and wiggling around in excitement.

Maggie was beyond happy to see Tara once again. She immediately threw her arms around Tara's body, gripping her too close, not noticing that she was injured. Tara stepped back a couple of steps, clutching her side, trying to not cry out in pain.

"Are you ok? Did I do somethin'? I'm so sorry!" Maggie profusely apologized, almost close to tears. Tara wondered briefly if the pregnancy hormones had hit Maggie yet because this was definitely not something to cry about.

"I'm fine, baby. I promise. There was just a little mishap when we went to scavenge the store," Tara held her side as Lilly walked up to her.

"What happened?" Daryl asked as Lilly lifted up Tara's shirt, revealing the bandage that was already full of blood.

"Scott," Tara simply said as Lilly's body stiffened, her heart racing in fear just from his name alone. Maggie immediately held Lilly close, knowing everything that Scott had put her through.

"Who's Scott?" Rick asked, clearly confused about why Lilly would react like that.

"Lilly's abusive ex-husband," Tara answered, hatred lacing her voice. She knew that the bastard was dead, but that didn't stop her from hating Scott with every fiber of her being.

Rick looked over at Lilly who was being comforted by Carol and Maggie. "Is the bastard dead?"

"I killed him. I killed him, Lilly. Now, you won't ever have to worry about him again. He's gone for good this time," Tara ignored the pain as she hugged her sister close. Lilly took a few minutes to collect herself before she got to work, stitching up Tara's open wound.

"Was he with others?" Daryl asked, watching as Lilly went to work on Tara.

"Yeah, but they cut us a deal. If Tara beat Scott, then they would let us free," Glenn told the whole story about the fight, and how Logan had threatened to kill everyone if they ever crossed paths again.

"And you're sure that you weren't followed?" Rick questioned. He was glad that Glenn and Tara had made it out of that store alive. It seemed like they had encountered a very dangerous group.

"Nah...we weren't followed. I made sure of it," Tara confirmed, wincing as Lilly stuck a needle into her skin to patch up her wound.

"Good job," Rick complimented his runners, patting them on the back. He quickly noticed the darkening clouds, hoping that they weren't going to get rained on.

"And we found shelter," Glenn announced to the group as they all gave him a hopeful look. They weren't sure how long they would be able to last in the elements, and shelter was always welcomed.

"Where at?" Carol asked watching intently as Lilly bandaged up Tara's injury.

"It's at an abandoned barn a few miles away. If we make our way now, we should get there by nightfall, and it's a lot safer than being out in the open," Tara informed her friends as everyone gathered around her.

"Then we should get goin' before the storm gets here," Hershel said while the rest of group agreed.

"Lead the way," Rick nodded towards Glenn and Tara. Everyone grabbed whatever gear they had, and all their weapons. Maggie put on Tara's jacket, zipping it up all the way since the air was quickly growing cooler.

"Come on, babe," Tara took Maggie's hand, leading her away from the camp. Meghan grabbed Maggie's other arm, holding her close. After a few minutes, the young girl ran to Beth, grabbing her hand.

The group was quiet for most of the walk since they were tired and emotionally drained from the farm incident, and their losses. The tension between Lori and Rick was still intense as they kept their distance from one another. Carl was obviously confused about the strain between his parents as he kept silent.

Tara glanced over at Carol who was talking to Daryl about something. She wasn't sure if Carol was still mad at her about the whole infection thing. Harley ran around the group, keeping close to her humans and sniffing the ground for any exciting scents. She let out a few barks before Tara shushed her.

"Quiet, girl! You'll lead a walker herd our way," Tara reprimanded the boxer who immediately stopped barking, and resumed sniffing everything they passed.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Maggie asked with concern as she watched Tara rub her side, and grimace in pain.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just hurts a bit. It'll be better after I get some rest," Tara lied. She was actually in a lot of pain since the knife went deep into her flesh. She was surprised that a major organ hadn't been damage during the attack. Tara knew she couldn't let Maggie know how badly she had been injured, and cause her girlfriend any unnecessary worry.

The group continued walking to their destination in silence. Meghan ran around the adults and ahead of the group, trying to keep herself entertained since her mother seemed sad about something. Suddenly, Meghan let out a scream, quickly drawing the adults' attention.

Tara ran as fast as she could to her niece, pushing herself to run faster as she spotted a herd of walkers getting closer to the girl. Meghan took a few steps backwards as a walker made a move to grab her. Daryl, Glenn, Rick, and the others had followed Tara's lead, running as fast as they could. Suddenly, the walker reached out, its hand just inches away from Meghan, who was frozen in utter fright.

Tara barely made it in time, pushing the creature away from the little girl. She immediately plunged her knife into the walker's head as more from the herd started to descend upon her.

"Go, Meghan! Run!" Tara yelled as the little girl snapped out of her daze and ran towards her mother and Maggie.

Tara turned her attention back to the walker herd which had to contain at least twenty or more rotters. Two walkers grabbed at Tara, causing her to stumble backwards, falling to the ground. A walker toppled on top of her, biting at her flesh. She tried to push the rotting body away from her when suddenly, an arrow entered its eye, killing it instantly.

Daryl shot more arrows at the walkers as Rick and Glenn bore their knives into decaying flesh. Tara pushed the unmoving body off her, scrambling to her feet to join in on the fight against the walker herd. They immediately killed walker after walker until Harley's continuous barking and growling caught Daryl's attention. He looked over to where the dog was barking, and saw a huge herd of about a hundred walkers making their way to the road.

"Fuck! We need to get outta here! Look!" Daryl pointed towards the humungous biter herd.

"Shit! Run!" Tara said, letting a dead walker fall the ground. She couldn't believe that they were stuck in ripples of another walker herd.

"Come on, Harley!" Glenn called to Harley who immediately followed close behind him.

"We need to get outta here and fast! There's hundreds of walkers! Glenn! Tara! Lead the way!" Rick shouted as he grabbed Lori and Carl by the arm, forcing them to run as fast as they could.

Tara scooped up Meghan, gripping Maggie's arm, leading her into the forest and towards the barn. Daryl had a firm hold on Carol as Glenn led Lilly and Harley. Hershel held Beth close as they all ran as fast as they could away from the upcoming danger. Finally, Tara spotted the old barn just as nightfall started to fill the sky.

She ran to the door, pushing it open as everyone and Harley piled into the old building. Tara closed the door, not knowing how far behind the walker herd was or if it was still following the group.

"Help me pile some stuff against the door so walkers can't get in," Tara shouted as she grabbed a heavy, metal barrel, pushing it against the door. Daryl followed her lead as he grabbed another barrel and pushed it against the other side of the door. Rick and Glenn helped add other various items to the pile until they were confident that walkers wouldn't be able to knock the door down.

"Let's just try to relax and sleep. Hopefully, that huge herd won't be headin' this way," Rick announced as he made his way to a window, on the lookout for the herd.

Daryl and Tara took position at the window as they discussed with Rick what the group should do if that huge herd decided to attack the building. Maggie sat next to Lilly, who was holding a sleeping Meghan.

"Are you okay?" Maggie asked Lilly as they watched Tara discuss the plan with Rick. She looked over at Lori who had an arm around Carl, holding him close. Maggie knew that Lori was still pissed at Rick about everything that had happened. She hoped the couple could save their marriage before it was too late.

"Yeah. It's just hard to hear that Scott was in the picture again after so many years. I'm happy that Tara killed him so he won't be a threat to Meghan, but I feel so numb. Reminds me of how weak I was when I was with him," Lilly explained as she ran her fingers through Meghan's soft hair.

"I know what you mean. I still half expect Mark to show up outta nowhere and try to hurt me. We sure do know how to pick 'em, huh?" Maggie let a sad smile cross her face, letting her hand wander to her stomach.

Lilly glanced at her sister who was still making plans with Rick. "You know Tara would never hurt you like that. I know it can be hard to not judge your relationships against the bad one, but Tara would never do something like that. She doesn't have the ability to hurt you. You and that baby mean everything to her."

"I know she wouldn't. She's so different from Mark. I love Tara so much," Maggie glanced at her girlfriend, who looked over at her briefly, smiling.

Lilly took a good look at Maggie, realizing that the other woman didn't seem so well. Maggie looked a bit flushed, and seemed very tired. They watched for a few minutes as Tara and Daryl opened a small window, and began to make a fire out of materials in the barn.

"Are you feelin' alright? You're a bit warm," Lilly commented as she put her hand on Maggie's forehead.

"I'm not feelin' too great to be honest. Plus, I'm freezin' like no other. Even Tara's jacket is barely keepin' me warm," Maggie complained, leaning against the wall behind her. Not only did her head hurt, but her body ached a bit. All Maggie really wanted to do was sleep, and try to stay warm against the chills that invaded her body.

"Sounds like you're comin' down with something. Lay down and try to get some rest. Hopefully, when you wake up, you'll feel better since we don't really have anything to give you except ibuprofen, but I don't wanna give you that cuz of the baby," Lilly gently extracted herself from a sleeping Meghan so she could help Maggie.

Maggie laid down on the hay, wrapping the jacket close to her shivering body. Lilly stayed with her until Maggie fell into a restless sleep. She placed her hand on Maggie's forehead again, becoming a bit alarmed at how warm she felt.

Lilly carefully got up so she wouldn't wake up Maggie or Meghan, and made her way to her sister. Tara was talking to Hershel, Beth, and Carol about something when she caught sight of Lilly, knowing that something wasn't quite right. Tara could read her sister like a book, and stopped the conversation as Lilly walked up to them.

"What's wrong?" Tara asked, trying not to worry too much.

"I think Maggie has a fever. She feels pretty warm, but she has the chills. And she was complaining of a headache earlier," Lilly informed the group. Hershel immediately went to where his oldest daughter was sleeping, feeling her forehead.

"Yeah, she's running a fever of some sort," Hershel announced as the rest of the group started to take notice of the situation. Even Harley seemed concerned as she laid down next to Maggie, providing some extra warmth.

"It's just a fever right? It can't be that bad?" Tara looked over to where Maggie was still sleeping.

"The fever itself isn't bad, but what's causing it could be dangerous, especially now, with no real medical treatment. Plus, Maggie's in a delicate condition. Whatever she's sick with could cause a miscarriage if we aren't careful," Lilly warned as Tara felt her heart sink. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. She and Maggie never seemed to catch a break. Everyone was still reeling from the farm outbreak, now this.

Suddenly, an ominous thought crossed Tara's mind as she hurriedly made her way to Maggie. Everyone watched as Tara frantically checked over Maggie's body looking for any scratches from a walker. From her limited military training on the subject, Tara knew that when someone was bitten or scratched it varied on how long it took for the person to turn into a biter. It wasn't the bite that killed the person but the infection that followed. One of the symptoms of a walker bite or scratch was the onset of a sudden fever.

"What are you doin'?" Rick asked in a confused voice as he watched Tara lift up Maggie's shirt, looking for any evidence that she had been scratched.

"Making sure that she wasn't scratched or bitten," Tara replied close to tears as everyone suddenly became alarmed.

The tense seconds ticked by as Tara continued to check Maggie's skin which was hot to the touch. Beth was close to crying, wondering what would happen if she didn't have Maggie around anymore. Rick was wondering if Tara would be able to put her girlfriend down if she had indeed been infected.

Maggie didn't wake up once as Tara inspected her for bites. Finally, Tara shook her head, breathing a huge sigh of relief. "She wasn't bitten or scratched."

"Thank god!" Lori let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding.

"She's burning up, though. What can I do? Is there anything I can go get?" Tara was feeling slightly panicked that Maggie seemed very sick. She was worried about the well-being of the baby, remembering what Hershel had told her that morning.

"You can't go out right now. It's night and who knows where that walker herd is? Plus, it's supposed to storm," Rick argued as a clap of thunder rattled the old barn as if to emphasize his reasoning. Another rumble of thunder was heard before rain poured down from the heavens, wind whipping around the old structure.

Maggie woke up when another loud crack of thunder filled the sky, abundant lightning flashing. Lilly knew that Tara was in full protective mode right now, but going out right now was a suicide mission.

"Rick's right, Tara. Let's just get through tonight. Maybe Maggie will be better in the morning, but right now she just needs you. If she's still sick or gets worse, then you need to find a pharmacy tomorrow," Lilly suggested as Tara reluctantly agreed with their plan.

"I'm gonna see if I can find some blankets in this barn. The storms gonna drop the temperature down a bit. She'll need something to keep warm," Carol said as she and Lori began to search the barn, looking for some kind of blanket. Tara gave them a smile of appreciation.

"Tara?" Maggie called out weakly to her girlfriend. Tara quickly made her way back to Maggie, who looked so miserable.

"Hey, baby. I'm here," Tara said in a soothing voice as she sat down next to Maggie, leaning against the wall behind her.

Maggie wasted no time as she cuddled into her girlfriend's embrace. She sighed contently as Tara's warmth filled her shivering body. Tara wrapped her arms around her lover's body, resting her chin on Maggie's head. Maggie fell back asleep listening to the rhythm of Tara's heartbeat, blocking out the sound of the furious thunderstorm happening outside.

Tara had to admit that Maggie was on fire. She hoped whatever was ailing her would calm down by the morning. Otherwise, plans that she had made with Rick to find more permanent shelter would have to wait. Tara just wanted to be sure that Maggie was fully healthy again before the group started traveling.

Carol appeared in front of Tara, holding out a blanket. "We finally found a few blankets in this old closet. They don't smell bad either, which is a miracle."

"Thanks, Carol," Tara replied as as the older woman covered up Maggie with the soft blanket.

"I just wanna say that I'm sorry about how I reacted back at camp when you and Rick told us that everyone's infected. I've been talking to Daryl and he's helped me see how you two are just trying to keep everyone safe. And I remember everything you did for Sophia," Carol apologized as she kneeled down to hug Tara.

"It's alright. I probably would have reacted the same way," Tara whispered so she wouldn't wake Maggie up. Carol gave them both a quick kiss on the cheek before covering up Meghan with another blanket.

Tara watched what was going on around her. Rick and Lori were still distant from one another, both making sure to not even look at one another. Tara wondered if Lori was still mad at her for what had happened at the campsite. Carl had talked to her a few times since entering the barn, and Lori hadn't stopped him so maybe she wasn't so angry anymore.

Maggie moved slightly, pulling the blanket tighter around them. Tara could feel how much Maggie was shivering as she tried to keep her as warm as she could. Lilly checked on a sleeping Meghan before sitting next to Tara.

"I didn't want to say this in front of everyone, but fever is a sign of miscarriage," Lilly whispered so Maggie wouldn't hear. Tara's grip on her girlfriend grew tighter, not wanting to think of the possibility of losing their baby.

"Well, hopefully it's not that. I don't think Maggie could deal with losing this baby," Tara sighed as she let her head lean against the wall behind her.

"I'm just letting you know. I didn't get a chance to ask if she had any other symptoms before she fell asleep," Lilly informed her younger sister who looked distraught.

"We'll find out more tomorrow when she wakes up, but just be prepared. I really hope nothing's wrong with the baby, but most miscarriages happen in the first three months," Lilly rubbed Tara's arm a few times before making her way over to Meghan.

Tara kept a watchful eye over Maggie, Lilly's words replaying in her head. She knew that Maggie had been stressed with everything that had been going on. They had guessed that Maggie was about six weeks along, if that. Tara closed her eyes, listening to the soothing sound of the pouring rain, hoping that her growing family would be alright in the end.

* * *

The next morning, Tara was woken up by the barn door opening and closing. The storm was long gone, with the sun shining and birds chirping in the distance. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes, noticing that Maggie was still on her, sound asleep. Tara felt Maggie's forehead which was still burning up, indicating that she still had a fever.

"My poor baby..." Tara sighed, knowing Maggie probably still felt miserable.

Maggie snuggled further into Tara, taking in her familiar scent. After a few minutes, Maggie slowly opened her eyes, trying to figure out her unfamiliar surroundings. She looked up at Tara, who smiled briefly at her.

"How are you feelin'?" Tara asked even though she knew Maggie still didn't feel good.

"Like I've been hit by a train. My head aches...my body hurts...I have cramps," Maggie said in a weak voice as she held onto Tara tighter.

Maggie sat up slightly, glancing around at the rest of the group. Lilly noticed that she was awake and made her way to the young couple to give Maggie a quick check-up.

"Are you feeling any better?" Lilly felt Maggie's forehead, fever still burning.

"I don't feel so good," Maggie admitted as Lilly knelt beside her. The rest of the group paid attention, especially Beth and Hershel.

"Do you have any cramps? Abdominal pain?" Lilly questioned, hoping the answer would be no.

"Ummm...I have slight cramping-" Maggie stopped talking, realizing what Lilly was implying.

"No! No! I'm not havin' a miscarriage! I can't be!" Maggie started to panic as Tara tried to calm her down.

"If you're bleeding then you might be. You've been through a lot these past couple of days, and you've been stressed to the max," Lilly tried to be professional about the situation, but found it difficult since Maggie was practically her sister-in-law.

"Babe...we don't know yet. You might just have a mild cold or something," Tara tried to comfort her girlfriend.

Maggie started to cry, pushing Tara away as she stormed out of the barn. Beth and Harley followed Maggie while the rest of the group stayed behind, not sure how to proceed.

"You just had to tell her that, didn't you?" Tara angrily asked her sister.

"She had to know that the possibility was real," Lilly defended. She knew it was a sensitive subject that no one ever talked about, but Maggie needed to know what could happen.

"Still..." Tara didn't want to argue so she shut her mouth. Glenn patted her back, trying to give her some kind of support.

They all remained silent for a few moments until Maggie came back into the barn. She had tears streaming down her face as Beth held her close. Harley followed the two sisters closely, guarding them from danger. Maggie immediately ran into Tara's arms, crying into her shirt.

"I'm bleeding..." Maggie cried as everyone realized what that could mean.

"How bad?" Lilly asked, dreading the answer.

"A lot..." Maggie struggled to say as Tara held her, trying to take in the news, her heart dropping.

"Shit," Rick commented from under his breath.

"That might not mean anything, ya know? Some bleeding during pregnancy is normal," Lilly tried to help Maggie calm down since she was crying hysterically.

"How do we know for sure?" Tara questioned, not caring who answered.

"A pregnancy test for sure since we don't have a doc we can visit to do an ultrasound," Hershel replied, feeling a bit of sadness at the thought of losing his grandchild. Maggie pulled away from Tara, needing to get away from the group. They all watched as Maggie sat against the wall, petting Harley who refused to leave her side.

"Alright...I'm gonna go into town, and pick up a couple of pregnancy tests," Tara immediately compartmentalized her emotions, letting her take-charge attitude take over.

"Glenn and I will go with ya. Who knows how many walkers are out there still? It'll be a good opportunity to pick up some supplies also," Daryl suggested as Tara shook her head.

"Nah, I'm doing this on my own. It's my kid, my girlfriend, my thing," Tara said as she started to get her stuff ready.

Rick tried to stop her. "You can't go out there on your own. That's pretty much suicide with how many walkers are out there."

"I'm going. Just make sure to protect the barn until I get back. We might need to stay here a few more days. I'll look for shelter on the way," Tara said as she pulled out her map, looking for another town that might have a pharmacy. She didn't want to go back to the town where Logan's group had been.

Everyone watched as Tara gathered up all her weapons and backpack. She was about to walk out of the barn when she turned to look at Maggie, who was still crying to herself. Tara felt her heart break at the sight, making her way to where Maggie was sitting. She knelt down next to her, softly stroking her arm.

"Hey...no matter what happens just know that I love you, and it's not your fault. We'll get through this just like we've gotten through everything else, alright?" Tara gently pushed a strand of Maggie's hair out of her face, wiping away some tears.

"I love you. Please come back as fast as you can. I need you..." Maggie pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"I love you, too. I'll be back as soon as I can," Tara leaned over, giving Maggie a brief kiss before standing up.

"How long do we have to wait to take a pregnancy test to figure out if it's a miscarriage or not?" Tara asked her older sister.

"Well, we might be able to do one tonight. If she lost it at this stage, there isn't much in there, and her hormone levels will go back to normal fairly quickly," Lilly answered as Tara sighed before heading towards the door.

"Are you sure you wanna do this alone? At least let me tag along," Glenn begged. He knew that Tara was trying to keep her emotions in check in front of everyone.

"No. You guys are needed here in case another herd comes rolling through. You need all hands on deck. I'll be fine," Tara slung her backpack over her shoulder, taking one last look at her group. They all gave her sad glances, not wanting to confront what Maggie might be going through.

"Be safe..." Rick patted Tara's shoulder before pulling her in for a hug. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear as they pulled away.

Tara sent him a small smile before she made her way out of the barn, and onto the road towards an unknown town miles away.

* * *

Tara walked a few miles surrounded by her thoughts and silence. She angrily kicked a rock that was in the middle of the road, sending it sailing away. Some birds sang their songs in the tree branches above her. She kept an eye out for any walkers, but so far the roads had been empty.

Tara thought about the situation that her and Maggie were in now. Just when she was getting used to the idea of becoming a parent, it was in danger of being torn away from her. Tara always knew that having and raising a baby in this world would be dangerous and unpredictable, but that didn't mean that she didn't want the chance.

She reached into her pocket, feeling the pocket watch that Hershel had given to her. Tara thought about her own father, wondering how he would handle a situation like this. David had raised Tara to be a good man in a storm. He taught her to love her country, love her family, and to protect the things she loved. She was at a loss at how to protect Maggie from this difficult situation. The only thing she could do was be there for her girlfriend.

Tara wondered how Maggie would take the news if the test came back negative. She knew that Maggie had grown attached to the baby already, and loved it unconditionally. Tara knew it would be a few rough weeks if Maggie lost their baby, especially since Lori was pregnant. It would be like a constant reminder of their loss.

Tara realized that she was getting closer to the town where a pharmacy was supposed to be. She picked up her pace since it had taken her about three hours to get this far. Finally, Tara saw the sign indicating that the town was only about a mile away. She readied her automatic rifle, making sure that no one was following her.

Finally, she spotted the desolate town where stores had been broken into and ransacked. Windows on buildings had been busted, glass littering the sidewalks everywhere. Tara looked around, gun raised for strangers or walkers. She suddenly heard the sound of glass breaking behind her. Turning quickly, she spotted a walker trying to make its way to her. Tara aimed the gun, shooting the creature in the head.

The town stayed silent as Tara walked down the empty road. She looked at the houses that flanked the right side of the street. Some had blood on their doors. Others had shattered windows. Tara wondered briefly where the families had gone when the initial outbreak had started. She guessed that most of the people who lived in those nice houses were dead now.

Tara briefly thought of her fellow soldier who had been with her when everything went to hell. She hoped that Jake Henderson had been able to get to Dallas, and find his family. She hoped he had been that lucky at least.

Looking around, Tara spotted the local pharmacy. The large display windows had been shattered so anyone or anything could come and go as they pleased. She cautiously made her way to the store, glass crunching under her boots. Tara stopped, listening for sounds of people or walkers rummaging around.

After a few minutes, Tara didn't hear anything except moans coming from the distance. Tara carefully made her way into the dark store where shelves were turned over, the place was a utter mess. She searched the store until she finally found the family planning aisle.

Tara had forgotten what kind of pregnancy test Lilly had told her to get so she just threw a few boxes into her bag. The extras would probably come in handy later somehow. She turned, suddenly bombarded by the baby aisle where bottles and formula littered the floor. Tara finally let her emotions get the best of her as a few tears escaped her eyes. In her heart, Tara already knew that they had lost the baby, and she didn't need a test to prove it. She had taken one look at Maggie that morning, and knew her girlfriend knew also.

She didn't know how to go about a miscarriage. Her father had never taught her what to say or do when one happened. When Tara was in Iraq, she remembered one of her fellow Marines, Trevor Fort, getting the good news that his wife was pregnant. The whole squad had celebrated that night with a bottle of wine, and telling stories until dawn broke. Then just a week later, Trevor got the devastating news that his wife had miscarried. The man had been a mess for a few days. Everyone had been unsure on how to help him. Tara soon realized that shooting at things made Fort feel better so every evening they would go target practice until he learned to cope with his loss. Soon, Trevor was his old self until he had been killed in a surprise ambush by the enemy.

Suddenly, Tara's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of dragging footsteps. Tara grabbed a wooden cane from one of the display shelves, ready to face the walker that was waiting for her. The male walker was bulky, slowly stepping her way. Tara swung the cane, hitting the walker square in the face, making it fall to the floor.

"If it weren't for you fucks, Maggie and I could have had a normal life, and our baby would have survived!" Tara brought the cane down on the walker's body numerous times, letting all her anger out.

There was a loud crunch of glass nearby, catching Tara's attention. She immediately raised her rifle, knowing that those weren't walker footsteps. Tara made her way around the aisle, her heart beating fast, not sure who she was about to encounter. She saw someone climb behind the pharmacy counter, trying to hide.

Tara made her way to the counter, gun aimed. Suddenly, someone popped up behind the counter, shotgun raised. Tara pointed her weapon at the sudden intruder. She guessed that the stranger was a young man about twenty years old, who obviously was nervous about their encounter.

"Put your weapon down or I'll shoot ya!" the young man threatened in a timid voice. He was shaking rapidly, and Tara realized that he was higher than a kite.

"How about you put your weapon down? Or I'll blow your brains out?" Tara narrowed her eyes at the boy in front of her.

"If you kill me, my group'll kill you," the young man cocked his rifle as if to tell Tara he was serious.

"Well, if you shoot me, either two things will happen. One, I kill you or two, my group will kill you," Tara didn't back down from the duel they had found themselves in.

"Yeah! But I bet his group's a lot closer, poindexter!" A loud voice yelled from behind her.

Tara sighed as she lowered her rifle. The young man doing the same when a group of about ten people joined them. She looked around at the strangers, noticing that most of them had weapons. Tara also noticed that they all looked high, and some were missing some teeth. She briefly wondered if they were going to kill her, and actually welcomed death for once.

The leader of the group held out his hand. "Truce, soldier. My name's Big Joe, this here's my group. We're good people for the most part, I guess. Dog tags? Military?"

"Yeah...I'm a Marine. Been stationed in Iraq a couple of times," Tara simply said as she accepted Big Joe's handshake.

"Marine, huh? I can respect that. I served in the Vietnam War back in the day. I was in the Army and killed a lot of men. So death ain't no thing for me," Big Joe revealed in an intimidating voice. Big Joe certainly lived up to his name since he was over six feet tall and had to weigh about three hundred pounds or more.

"My dad served in the Vietnam War," Tara replied as the rest of the group listened to the conversation, making her a bit uneasy.

"What are you doin' here, anyways?" Big Joe asked as he eyed her backpack.

"Not that it's any of your business but I just had to grab a few things for my group," Tara glared at the other people surrounding her. She definitely didn't like how close they were slowly getting.

"Calm down! We ain't gonna bite!" one of Joe's members laughed, noticing how nervous Tara was becoming.

"I don't know you. Plus, some other group tried to kill me just the other day so excuse me if I'm not exactly rolling out the welcome mat," Tara held the rifle at her side, ready to shoot everyone there, if necessary.

Big Joe could tell that Tara was very tense. "Listen, we don't mean you any harm. We was just lookin' for some cold pills to make some crank. You down with that?"

"Nah...I'm not, but I'll let you guys do your thing. I'll get out of your hair, I have a family to get back to," Tara slowly back away from the group, realizing that they were just a bunch of meth heads looking for a fix.

"Maybe we'll meet again. Hopefully," Big Joe called to Tara as she retreated from the pharmacy. She didn't know why, but she didn't trust that group one bit. Tara knew that meth heads could be unpredictable when they were high, and they all seemed higher than kites at that moment.

Tara made her way out of the pharmacy, and down the streets which seemed more desolate than before. She tried to walk as fast as she could, hindered a bit from the stitches on her side. She just wanted to put as much distance between her and the crazed drug addicts.

She finally made it out of the town, looking behind her with each noise that was heard. Tara had no doubt that she would be running into Big Joe's group again. The sun began to fade as Tara tried her fastest to make it home. She quickly killed any walker that got in her way, knowing she needed to get back before the walkers became more active in the moonlight. Plus, Tara had a feeling that she was needed at the barn, a feeling of dread growing within her.

* * *

Tara finally reached the short trail that led to the old barn. Night had already fallen, the forest around her dark, and ominous. Suddenly, Tara heard the moans of numerous walkers, heading toward the barn. Ignoring the pain in her side, Tara ran as fast as she could through the trail, coming upon the barn which was littered with walkers.

"God damnit, not again!" Tara cursed under her breath as she spotted Rick becoming swarmed with walkers as he tried to get away from the barn. Tara took aim, bringing walker after walker down.

"Tara! Go to the forest! The others are there! They all ran in different directions! The barn is full of walkers. I'm settin' it on fire!" Rick yelled as he lit a match. The barn immediately caught aflame, the smoke rising into the night sky. Rick admired his work for a few seconds before being run off by a group of walkers. Tara tried to fire at the creatures, but had difficulty seeing in the dim moonlight.

She quickly began to follow Rick into the woods, but quickly lost him in the dense, dark trees. Tara fired at numerous walkers, killing as many as she could. She was on the lookout for any of her group members as more walkers tried to grab at her. Suddenly, Tara heard the sound of a dog growling.

"Harley!" Tara called as she dodged walkers in the moonlight, trying to get to her dog before walkers killed the young boxer.

Tara made her way to the growling, finding Harley fiercely protecting an opening to a cave from four walkers. She immediately ran towards the walkers, firing all four of them in the head, their bodies piling onto the dirt ground. Tara looked into the cave, trying to see who Harley had been fiercely trying to protect.

"Maggie?" Tara asked in shock as her girlfriend scrambled out of the dark cave.

"Tara!" Maggie threw her arms around Tara, crying tears of joy that she was alright, and had found her.

"Are you okay? Where are the others?" Tara questioned as Maggie gripped her tighter.

"I got separated from Daddy, Beth, and Carol. I don't know where everyone went...all of a sudden, there were walkers everywhere like at the farm. I think Lilly and Meghan were with Glenn and Daryl. My gun ran out of bullets so I just hid, and hoped I could make it until mornin'. Harley followed me, and I really thought she was a goner," Maggie said through her tears as Tara gently wiped them away.

"Come on, babe. We need to look for the others or find some kind of shelter for the night," Tara grabbed Maggie's hand, leading her carefully away from the barn that was up in flames.

Harley followed close behind as they made their way through the forest. Tara made Maggie stay behind her as she looked through the dense trees, searching for walkers or any members of their group. They walked a few miles through the trees and brush in silence, both had a lot on their minds, their focus on finding the rest of their friends.

The couple walked until they came upon a small cabin that looked abandoned. Tara couldn't believe their good luck for once since this would be the perfect place to buckle down for the night until it was safe to find the rest of the group in the morning.

"Wait right here while I check this out," Tara ordered gently as she made her way to the front door.

She carefully opened the door, a loud squeak coming from the hinges. The cabin basically had a small bed, fireplace, bathroom, and a small kitchen. Tara did a quick walk around the building, finding no danger.

"Come inside," Tara said as she opened the door for Maggie.

Maggie made her way inside, taking a seat on the bed, watching as Tara made a small fire in the fireplace. A low, warm glow filled the room as Tara looked out the window after making sure the door was secure and locked. She joined Maggie on the bed as Harley laid down in front of the fire.

Tara put her arm around Maggie. "We'll find everyone else, I promise. They couldn't have gone too far. You need to rest for at least the night since you know..."

"Did you get the pregnancy tests?" Maggie asked, sighing sadly.

"Yeah...they're in my bag if you wanna take one right now. The shower works and there's some clothes that will fit you in the closet," Tara informed Maggie as she stood up.

"I don't know why I need to take a test. We both know what it will say," Maggie could feel her eyes water.

"I know, babe. But it will confirm our suspicions," Tara pulled Maggie down slightly, placing a kiss on her lips.

"I guess," Maggie said sadly as she went into the closet and picked out some clothes. She then went to Tara's bag, and selected a test.

Tara heard the shower running as she opened up the cabinets in the kitchen to see if there was any food. She found a few canned vegetables and fruit. Also, there was a six-pack of soda pop and a few bottles of beer. Tara immediately grabbed a bottle of brew, popping off the top. She quickly took a drink even though it was warm.

She sat at the small table that was in the kitchen, hoping that everyone had made it out of the walker horde. Tara was worried sick about Lilly and Meghan, hoping that they were still with Daryl and Glenn. She wondered if Beth and Hershel were still with Carol somewhere. Tara reached into her pocket, feeling the watch from Hershel.

The door to the bathroom opened, Maggie emerging, her hair wet from her shower. She was holding the pregnancy test, tears running down her face. Tara immediately stood up, taking the test from her girlfriend, reading the negative result. Maggie had suffered a miscarriage from everything after all.

"Hey...it'll be alright. We'll get through this, I promise," Tara held Maggie tight as she cried, soaking her shirt.

"I'm sorry..." Maggie sniffed, feeling like she had let Tara down in some way. She knew how much Tara had already cared for the baby, now there was nothing left.

"Don't. This isn't your fault. It just wasn't meant to be. There's nothing that we could have done to prevented this. We'll get through this..." Tara promised as she carefully picked Maggie up and carried her to the bed.

"Just lay down and try to relax. I'm gonna take a quick shower since I'm full of walker guts. I'll be back...don't open the door," Tara grabbed some extra clothes from her bag. She petted Harley, who was fast asleep on the floor, before heading into the shower.

As the cold water ran down her body, Tara thought about what she and Maggie had just lost. They had lost a future. They had lost some hope. She could only imagine how heartbroken Maggie was. She couldn't imagine Lilly, Beth, or Hershel's reaction to the news. The baby already had so many people who loved and cared for it, now there would be nothing but broken hearts and spirits.

Tara sighed sadly as she turned off the water, and got dressed. She made her way to the bed where her heart broke even more. Maggie was lying on the bed, facing the wall, hand trying not to drift to her stomach, tears rushing down her face. Even Harley looked concerned as she sat up to look at her owners. Tara petted the dog before climbing into the bed, wrapping her arms around Maggie weak body, pulling Maggie's back close to her front.

They stayed in that position for a while as Maggie cried for their loss. She felt empty and lonely on the inside. She had gotten used to the idea of a life growing inside her, now she was empty. The one thing that Maggie had wanted the most was the one that got ripped away. She had even prayed to God so many times to keep her baby healthy. She guessed God was just cruel that way.

Tara placed soft kisses on Maggie's shoulder, letting her know that she had support. Sobs shook Maggie's frail body as Tara gripped her tighter, making sure not an inch of space was between them. Tara lost track of time as they laid there, finding comfort in each other's arms. Maggie's soft cries was the only noise that could be heard in the cabin.

"I love you so much," Tara whispered in Maggie's ear.

"I love you, too. I feel so empty...like its my fault," Maggie admitted as more tears ran down her face.

"I swear it's not your fault. We'll get through this, babe. Tonight, let's just lay here and forget everything. Forget how fucked up the world is," Tara said, feeling Maggie's body shake with sobs.

"I wanted this baby so much. I was scared at first, and unsure, but I'm sure now. I wanted this baby, and I loved him so much. Now our baby is gone..." Maggie cried fresh tears, feeling like her heart was being stabbed every time she thought about the loss.

"I know...I wanted the baby, too. We'll pull through this. It doesn't seem like it now, but we will," Tara held back her tears knowing that she had to be strong for Maggie.

Maggie continued to cry until she finally dried up her tears, knowing she needed to feel anything but the pain she was feeling in that moment. She needed to forget, even if it was only for a few minutes. Maggie needed to feel alive again, and she knew exactly what she wanted.

She turned to face Tara, their breath intermingling, an intense look shared between them. Maggie leaned over, taking Tara's lips into her own, letting her tongue slide into Tara's mouth, exploring. Maggie let out a soft moan at the feel and taste of Tara on her tongue. She let her hand wander down Tara's body until she reached Tara's jeans where a tent was steadily growing inside the denim.

"Are you sure you want this?" Tara asked, trying to control her heavy breathing.

"Yes...I need you, Tara. Please..." Maggie begged as she pulled Tara in for another passionate kiss, climbing on top of her, straddling her hips.

That was the only confirmation that Tara needed as she rolled them over so Maggie was completely underneath her. Tara leaned down, kissing Maggie, their lips never breaking contact as their hands explored each other's heated body. Maggie let her hand slip under Tara's shirt, feeling the bandage that was on her side.

"Do you have a condom?" Maggie asked, nibbling on Tara's collarbone.

"No. Wanna stop?" Tara sighed, trying to ignore how much she needed release, especially if Maggie wanted to stop.

"Just pull out and cum on me," Maggie said as she hitched her hips up to meet the tightening hardness in Tara's jeans.

Maggie used Tara's shirt to pull her down, kissing her lips in a fury of passion. Maggie leaned up slightly, pulling her shirt off in one quick motion, revealing nothing underneath. She then pulled at Tara's shirt, wanting nothing between their hot skin.

Tara took a hard nipple onto her mouth, sucking it gently as Maggie moaned in pleasure. A fire began building in Maggie's body running from her nipples to her pussy. She wanted to feel Tara's cock and began pulling at her jeans; it only took a second for both of them to be completely naked.

As Tara lay on top of her, Maggie could feel that Tara's body was as hot as her own. She shifted so that Tara was between her legs and the full length of Tara's hard cock was nestled between her thighs, resting hard against her clit. Tara moved back and forth against Maggie as she sucked on Maggie's beautiful breasts. Maggie grabbed Tara, bringing her up for a sloppy kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. Tara kissed her way down Maggie's neck, lightly biting her shoulder.

Tara immediately moved down Maggie's body, covering Maggie's pussy and clit with her mouth; nibbling, licking, and sucking as Maggie writhed beneath her. The harder Tara sucked on Maggie's clit, the harder she bucked under her, begging for more. As Maggie reached her climax, she grabbed Tara's hair, pulling Tara's face tight against her hot flesh. Tara put her hands underneath Maggie, and clung to Maggie's pussy with her mouth, never letting up until she was quivering in reaction and completion.

"Oh fuck...Tara!" Maggie all but screamed as she came on Tara's tongue, slick wetness dripping into her mouth.

Tara rose above Maggie, kissing her softly, letting her taste herself. "What do you want, babe?"

"I wanna feel your cock deep inside my pussy. Help me forget everything...I need you," Maggie kissed Tara hard, moaning as she tasted herself in the process.

Tara's eyes never left Maggie's as she slowly pushed her cock against her girlfriend's pussy. They both moaned with delight as Tara's big, throbbing cock pushed into Maggie's tight pussy, stretching her to the max as Tara moved deeper and deeper. Tara could feel Maggie's tight, wet muscles pulling her in, sucking her further and further into Maggie's hot body.

Tara began to slowly pull out, but Maggie lifted her hips to pull Tara back in. They created their own rhythm as the give and take continued, rocking in and out, pulling and pushing. Their shadows were on the wall as they made love to one another. Maggie felt the most marvelous sensations roll across her entire body as Tara plunged deeper into her. Nothing could be heard except the sound of Maggie's soft whimpers and the slaps their sweaty bodies made in rhythm with each other. With every thrust Tara made, Maggie felt a wave of intense heat and pleasure fill her senses. She knew that Tara was holding back so she wouldn't get hurt, but Maggie needed the intensity. She rocked her hips faster into Tara's, who quickly got the hint, picking up speed and roughness.

Maggie moaned with every thrust that invaded her body, pulling Tara close, gently running her fingernails down Tara's strong shoulders and back. The waves of pleasure came one after another, faster and faster until Maggie could hold back no longer, and her muscles tightened around Tara's cock as she reached the peak of the most fantastic orgasm she had ever felt.

"Oh Tara! Tara!" Maggie screamed her lover's name over and over again as she came hard. Her body shivered with pleasure as she felt Tara continue to thrust into her.

Tara could feel Maggie's pussy throbbing around her hard dick as she thrusted a few more times, knowing that she was close. She could feel Maggie's wetness gushing all over her cock, and knew that she couldn't hold out any longer. Tara thrusted into Maggie's pussy one final time before she pulled out, cumming all over Maggie's stomach.

Maggie was surprised at first, but remembered what she had told Tara to do. She watched as Tara's hot, sticky cum mixed in with the warm sweat that had already accumulated on her body. This was the first time that Tara had cum on her like that, and Maggie had to admit she kind of liked it.

Tara rolled off her, breathing heavy as she tried to come down from the high she was experiencing. She looked over at Maggie, trying to gauge her reaction to what had just happened. Maggie seemed lost in her own little world as she looked up at the ceiling.

They both laid in silence for a few minutes before Tara threw on her boxers and tank top. She added some more wood to the fire before going into the kitchen to get a wet rag. She went back to the bed, sitting beside Maggie.

"Sorry...I just kinda came on you without any warning. I don't want you to feel degraded or anything," Tara apologized as she started to wipe the cum off Maggie's stomach.

"It's okay...really. I actually enjoyed it a bit. It's just that the awesome feelin' is gone, and all the pain comes back," Maggie sighed as Tara finished cleaning her up, tossing the rag onto the nightstand.

"I know..." Tara simply said as Maggie snuggled into her, pulling the blanket up to cover them both.

Tara sighed sadly as she felt Maggie's silent tears against her skin. She gripped Maggie tighter, knowing that it would take her girlfriend a long time to get past this loss. Tara felt the loss also, but she had been no where near attached as Maggie had been.

"Things will get better. Tomorrow we'll find the others. We'll find some permanent housing where walkers can't get us. Hopefully, we won't be running for the rest of our lives," Tara tried to comfort Maggie, but knew she was failing miserably.

Maggie cried herself to sleep, falling into an uneasy slumber in Tara's arms. Tara tried to get some rest, but every sound she heard sent her into full protection mode. Harley laid by the front door, guarding it with her life. Finally, dawn appeared on the horizon as Tara finally managed to get a couple of hours of much needed rest.

* * *

Tara awoke to the sun shining in full force through the cabin windows. She noticed that the bed was empty as she sat up, stretching her tired arms.

"Hey," Maggie appeared from the kitchen area. Her hair was wet indicating that she had taken another shower.

"Hey, beautiful," Tara smiled, getting out of bed, pulling on her clothes.

"I know we have a long day ahead of us so I wanted you to get some extra sleep. Plus, Harley was hungry and didn't want to wait," Maggie smiled, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Yeah, that sounds like Harley," Tara pulled Maggie close to her, "Are you alright?"

"'Bout as good as I'll ever be after what happened. I don't ever want to go through that again," Maggie couldn't stop the tears that started to fall.

"I know, babe. I know," Tara hugged Maggie, rubbing her back in a comforting manner.

"Come on, let's eat real quick, and then get outta here. Unless you aren't feeling up to it?" Tara asked, kicking herself a bit for not taking Maggie's feelings into consideration.

Maggie shook her head, pulling away from Tara, wrapping her arms around herself. "I'm good. I think findin' everyone else will help."

Tara and Maggie opened a couple of cans of fruit and shared an energy bar. Harley happily munched on some dog food that Tara had in her bag. After their quick breakfast, Maggie packed the rest of the food that was in the cabinets. She had found an empty backpack in the closet, quickly filling it with extra clothes and supplies. Tara busied herself with cleaning her rifle and making sure that both of their weapons were loaded with bullets.

Tara couldn't help but feel like there was some distance between them. Every time she would catch Maggie looking at her, Maggie would hurriedly turn away. Tara hoped that this devastating event wouldn't be the thing that ultimately tore them apart. She decided she would talk to Maggie about it later. Right now, they needed to head out.

"Ready?" Tara had her rifle strapped across her body. She threw her backpack over her shoulder, noticing how much heavier it had become. Tara handed Maggie a handgun, watching as she holstered the weapon.

"Yeah," Maggie slipped her arms through the straps of the backpack. Harley wagged her little tail, ready for the next adventure.

Tara carefully opened the front door, peering around for any walkers. The area around was empty as everyone piled out of the cabin, closing the door behind them. Tara had to admit they were playing a guessing game since she had no idea where the others had gone. She looked on the ground, looking for any viable tracks that could help point her in some kind of direction.

"You're sure you don't know where anyone could have gone?" Tara asked Maggie as they began to walk in the forest.

"No, I was too busy tryin' not to get eaten by walkers to notice where the others scattered to," Maggie snapped back, wrapping her arms around her body.

"It's ok...we'll find them," Tara ignored how harshly Maggie had answered, knowing that she was going through a lot of emotions.

They walked a few more miles with Tara leading the way. Maggie followed close behind her, and Harley trotted beside the pair, her nose to the ground, sniffing all the new scents. The couple kept silent, both lost in their own thoughts as numerous trees passed them by.

A few hours passed with no sign of the others as they continued on, going deeper into the woods. Tara was starting to lose hope, but reminded herself that it was just the first day. She remembered looking for lost Marines in the jungles of Africa during a special mission after a group of soldiers went missing. It had taken her squad about a week to find the missing soldiers, but they did in the end with no casualties.

Tara noticed that it would be getting dark soon, meaning they had to find some kind of shelter to protect them from walkers and the elements.

"Hey, we need to buckle down for the night. Hopefully, we can find the others tomorrow," Tara said in a hopeful voice, looking around for any shelter they could use

"Ok," Maggie simply replied as she continued to follow Tara.

Tara glanced around the forest looking for anything to that would keep them all safe. The leaves crunched beneath their shoes as they made their way toward a creek, which was serenely flowing.

"Get some water. It should be safe," Tara filled up a couple of water bottles as Maggie did the same in silence.

Tara spotted a small cave that was just a few yards away from the creek. She grabbed Maggie's hand, leading her to the entrance of the cave.

"Wait here while I take a quick look inside," Tara ordered softly as Maggie and Harley both glanced at the cave.

Maggie nodded in agreement. Tara carefully made her way into the cave, shining a flashlight all around, finding nothing. She made her way back out into the woods, motioning for Maggie and Harley to join her in the cave.

"We should be safe in here for the night," Tara said. She sat down by the entrance, her rifle laying across her lap, keeping an eye out for any threats.

Maggie and Harley sat against the back of the cave, both trying to keep warm. Tara glanced over at Maggie who was looking down at the ground, arms around her body.

Tara sighed. "Ok. What are you mad at me about? You haven't talked to me all day. When I look at you, you glance away. So what's the deal?"

"I just don't think this miscarriage affected you that much. I knew you were apprehensive about the whole thing from the beginnin'. You might even be secretly relieved that this problem took care of itself," Maggie glared at Tara. She knew what she was saying wasn't true, but she was still reeling from her loss.

"What? Of course, this is affecting me. It was my baby too! And I loved her or him...it hurts me a lot. But right now, I have other things to worry about. We need to find the others, and we need to survive. So I'm taking all that upon myself so you can grieve because I know how much this broke you. I wish I could take all your pain away cuz I would in a heartbeat," Tara glanced over at Maggie who remained quiet.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything," Maggie quietly said as she petted Harley behind the ears.

Tara moved so that she was sitting beside Maggie, putting her arm around Maggie's waist. "It's alright. We don't need to fight right now. We need each other more than ever now."

"I know. I'm tryin' to get over it, but I can't. I know we live in a world where we can't dwell on our losses but I'm not as strong as you," Maggie could feel herself start to cry again at the loss of their baby, glancing down at the rock floor.

Tara gently lifted up Maggie's chin so their eyes met. "Maggie, you're so strong. You're stronger than me in so many ways. We'll get past this, and you'll get through this, and become even stronger."

"You really think so?" Maggie questioned, almost not believing Tara.

"I know so. You're my girl...you'll get through anything," Tara raised Maggie's hand to her lips, placing a soft kiss on it.

Maggie gave Tara a small smile as she rested her head on Tara's shoulder. Harley snuggled close to Maggie's side, huddling for extra warmth.

"I love you," Maggie whispered softly into Tara's ear.

"I love you, too. Now get some rest," Tara gave Maggie a quick kiss, feeling the other woman fall asleep against her.

The night went by slowly as Tara kept watch over the entrance of the cave. She didn't sleep at all that night, wanting to make sure that Maggie got the rest that she needed. Tara didn't realize that she had fallen asleep just a few hours before dawn, Maggie's even breathing lulling her into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

A furious growl woke Tara up from her sleep. She glanced at the entrance, noticing that Harley was growling at something close nearby in the woods.

Tara gently extracted herself from Maggie who was still sound asleep. She made her way to the opening of the cave, gun ready for anything. Tara glanced around, spotting a couple of walkers a few yards away.

"Calm down, Harley," Tara ordered as she pulled out her knife.

The walkers quickly noticed Tara as they made their way towards her. Tara took a few steps backwards to get the creatures away from the cave. A walker made a move to grab her as Tara took a hold of one of the walker's shirt, plunging her knife into its head. The second walker followed briefly before Tara quickly killed it.

"Well, I'll be damned," a familiar voice said from behind her.

Tara turned around as Big Joe and his group came into view. They were all holding weapons, looking at her like they had a score to settle.

"I'm actually glad we ran into you. We have somethin' to settle wit you, soldier," Big Joe said in a voice that indicating that he wasn't being friendly anymore.

"What?" Tara asked, clearly confused on what the man was implying.

"Yous was in the pharmacy the other day. You took the pills we needed to make us some meth," Big Joe accused as he narrowed his eyes at Tara.

"I didn't take any pills. I'm not into drugs. I just took a few things for my group," Tara tried to explain, hoping that this group would leave before they realized Maggie was around.

"Well, when Shorty went to scout the place earlier there were all kinds of pills in the pharmacy. Then all of a sudden, they were all gone, and you were the only one there. So you must have taken them," Joe alleged as Tara shook her head.

"I don't have your goddamn pills. I'm not a fuckin' junkie. Search me if you want," Tara held her arms out as a female from the group stepped forward to pat her down.

"Anyone else with you?" Joe asked.

"No," Tara lied, not wanting to drag Maggie into this mess.

"She ain't got nothin'," the woman stated as she stepped back.

"Hmmm...I guess you didn't take our pills then. I guess I'll leave you be," Big Joe began to turn around until he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Tara?" Maggie asked softly, not sure what she was walking into. Tara cursed under her breath, knowing that Maggie was in danger now.

Big Joe turned, his face red with anger. "You lied 'bout havin' someone wit you. That means you probably lied about the goddamn pills!"

Tara made sure that Maggie was behind her. "I don't have any fuckin' pills! And you better not touch her or I will kill you."

Big Joe laughed. "How 'bout we do this, soldier? We take yer girl and when you decide to give me my pills back then we'll give her back. You can find us a few towns over. Just get me my fuckin' pills by tomorrow night or I will kill that bitch."

"Fuck you," Tara grabbed her gun ready to fire when all of a sudden she felt something hard hit her head.

She looked up, realizing that she and Maggie had been ambushed by the group. Tara watched helplessly as two men grabbed Maggie, dragging her away.

"You best hurry up!" Big Joe laughed as he slammed a rock on Tara's head.

Tara vaguely heard Maggie's scream fade away into the forest as everything began to turn black as she passed out. She woke up a couple of hours later to Harley licking her face.

"Get back, girl," Tara pushed Harley away, rubbing her head where blood had dried up.

Suddenly, Tara remembered that Big Joe's group had taken Maggie. She quickly scrambled to her feet, glancing all around her. Tara knew she needed to get to Maggie before those bastards hurt her. Big Joe's group was tweaking bad, and she knew how unpredictable a bunch of meth heads could be, putting Maggie in a very life threatening situation. Tara ran back to the cave, quickly grabbing the backpacks, throwing them over her shoulder.

"Come on, Harley. We need to get Maggie back," Tara said to Harley who followed close behind. She wasn't sure how she was going to take on a whole group by herself, but Tara would do whatever she could to make sure that Maggie got out of the situation alive.

Tara started to make her way to where Big Joe's group was located, more determined than ever to get her girl back. Harley followed faithfully by Tara's side, knowing they were going into a dangerous situation together, more than ready to die for her owners.

* * *

Oh no! They took Maggie! How dare they?! Hope they are ready for Tara to slaughter them all. Plus...where's everyone else? Is everyone still alive? Oh and I hope you guys don't hate me for making Maggie lose the baby. :( I wanted to go back and change it, but my muse wouldn't allow me. Don't worry...they will have a family someday.

So once again, thank you so much for all your reviews and love. Also, thank you all for all the encouraging words regarding the new story I posted last week. Don't worry...I will definitely update that one next week so be on the lookout.

Oh and The Walking Dead comes back on TV this weekend! I'm so excited to see Tara and Glenn. I love those two so much. Ugh...can they just kinda show up at my door? I would take care of them. Lol.

Random Guest: Haha I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Oh and I love you too. And don't worry I'm always writing lol. Of course! That song is so awesome! It's the bomb diggity! I sing it all the damn time.

Guest: thank you so much for always reviewing whatever I write. You are so awesome and dedicated! Hugs! :)

Taylor: thank you for thinkin' my nerdiness is awesome! But yes...I am a pretty easy going and friendly person. :) but I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Oh and yeah I guess 3000 is a lot of songs lol.

Thank you all once again! :)


	19. The World I Know

The World I Know - Collective Soul

* * *

Tara and Harley spent the next couple of hours making their way through the forest. Tara knelt down by the ground, looking for tracks in the leaves that would tell her exactly where the drug addicts were headed. Harley kept her nose to the ground, following the scent that the disturbed group had left behind.

Suddenly, Tara felt a horrible headache, almost feeling dizzy. She angrily kicked a rock that was in her way. Last thing, she needed was a damn concussion. Harley glanced at her, concern etched in her dark eyes.

"Hold on, girl. I need to sit for a few minutes," Tara said to her dog as she let herself lean against a tree, her back sliding against the rough bark as her legs gave out. Tara sat against the tree, holding her head that was throbbing in pain. Tara reached into her pocket and pulled out a photo she had of Maggie, and the pocket watch Hershel had given her. She let her fingers graze over the picture and watch, missing Maggie more than anything.

Harley looked at her owner, knowing that she wasn't feeling too good. The brindle boxer laid on Tara's lap, trying to provide some kind of comfort and companionship. Tara stroked behind the dog's ears, watching as the sun started to disappear, making way for nightfall.

Tara briefly closed her eyes, trying to will the pain and dizziness away. She knew she needed to keep going, and not stop. Tara decided to give her body a few more minutes of rest before she continued on her mission. Tara didn't care how injured she was, she needed to get to Maggie before those tweakers hurt her.

She glanced down at Harley, who was taking a short nap. "It seems so hopeless, girl. I have no idea where our friends or family are. Shit, I don't even know if they're still alive. Sometimes, I just wanna quit, but I know I gotta keep going and be strong for Maggie."

Harley looked up at Tara as if she was listening to every word that was being said. They both rested for a few more minutes before Tara stood up, putting the photo and watch back into her pocket. Her head still hurt like hell, but she needed to keep moving. She leaned against the tree for a few seconds as the dizziness slowly started to fade away.

Finally, Tara was pretty sure that she able to function. She snapped her fingers at Harley to indicate that they needed to start moving. Harley immediately perked up her ears, following close by Tara's side.

Tara held her gun, ready to fire at the first sign of danger. She knew it was dangerous to be moving around in the dead of night, but she couldn't afford anymore stops. Tara just wanted to get Maggie back safe in her arms, and the kill the bastards who had taken her.

"Be on the lookout for walkers, girl. I swear, if any of them try to get you, I will slaughter those fuckers. They ain't getting my dog," Tara said in a determined voice as she kept a watchful eye on Harley.

The two companions walked through the dark, dense forest when suddenly, the boxer started to growl, the hair on her back standing up. Tara stopped dead in her tracks, the darkness making it hard to see.

"What is it, Harley?" Tara asked before hearing the crunching of leaves up ahead. From the dragging noises, Tara knew that a couple of walkers were in the area from the sounds.

The two cautiously made their way to the where the walkers were located to see what they were up against. Tara squinted her eyes, trying to use the dim moonlight to see what was located ahead of her. She could vaguely spot the silhouettes of three walkers that were heading her way.

Tara made a signal for Harley to stay put. The boxer listened, sitting where she had been told, looking out for anymore danger. Tara slowly made her way to the walkers, pulling out her knife. She grabbed the first walker by the collar, stabbing it with no effort as she pushed the body aside. Tara quickly disposed of the other two biters, letting their rotting corpses fall to the ground.

Suddenly, she heard Harley growling fiercely. Tara glanced up to see that the boxer was biting at a walker that was trying to grab her.

"Hey! Fuckface! Over here!" Tara yelled to get the walker's attention away from Harley. The walker turned to gaze at Tara before trying to lunge at the dog again.

"Shit!" Tara ran as fast as she could to where the biter and Harley were having a stand off. She barely made it in time, kicking the walker to the ground as Harley continued to stand her ground. Tara stomped on the walker's head until its movements ceased.

Afterwards, Tara hugged her dog, looking over the animal for any bites and scratches. "I thought I was gonna lose you."

Harley licked Tara's face a few times before they continued on their way. The two kept walking through the woods until they finally made it to a lonely county road. Tara knew from the map that there were a few towns coming up. Hopefully, Maggie would be in one of those towns, and this whole ordeal could be settled once and for all.

"Come on, girl. Stay on the road. No running off," Tara ordered the boxer as they walked down the desolate pavement. Every time a sound was heard, Tara had her gun ready.

Suddenly, Tara felt like they were being watched or followed. She readied her gun to shoot, prepared for anything. She pointed her gun at the forest, knowing that someone was after them.

"Come out! Or I'll shoot!" Tara threatened as three figures came out from behind the trees.

"Tara?" a voice said as Tara looked up from her gun.

"Daryl?!" Tara could barely believe that her friend was standing in front of her, and was alive.

"We weren't sure if it was you or not," Daryl explained as he and Glenn joined Tara on the road. In Glenn's arms was Meghan, her head nestled protectively against his shoulder.

Tara immediately took Meghan from Glenn, holding her niece tight, so happy that she was alright. Meghan was half asleep, and barely noticed that she was in Tara's arms. Harley jumped on Daryl and Glenn, beyond excited to see the two men.

"What about the others?" Tara asked, hoping for some good news for once.

"We all met up a few hours afterwards, but got attacked by another large herd. We got separated from Rick and the others, but everyone was still alive. We grabbed Meghan and ran away from a huge herd. We've been trying to look for the rest, but nothing so far," Glenn explained as Tara ran her hand down Meghan's back in a soothing manner.

"Thank you guys for watching out for her," Tara thanked her best friends who both shrugged.

"It ain't no big deal. She was afraid at first, but soon she warmed up to us. I had no idea a little girl could ask so many questions," Daryl grinned briefly before he noticed that something was missing.

"Where's Maggie?" Glenn asked as Tara sighed.

"Those fuckers kidnapped her," Tara could feel herself get angry at the mention of the meth heads who had her girlfriend.

"Who kidnapped Maggie?" Daryl was suddenly alarmed, knowing that people were just as big a threat as walkers.

Tara quickly explained the whole story as the small group started to walk down the road with only the moonlight to guide them. Tara recalled how she had met Big Joe's group, and knew immediately that they were all strung out on meth. She then explained how she had gotten away from the drug addicts, had found Maggie separated from everyone, and how the two had traveled for a day on their own.

"Then in the morning, Big Joe and his group just showed up. They accused me of taking all the cold pills they needed to make their crank since I was the only one in the pharmacy. So they knocked me out and kidnapped Maggie. Said if I wanted her back alive then I needed to show up in whatever town they were in by tomorrow night with their pills, or they would kill her," Tara muttered as they kept on walking, seeing a sign for a town that about five miles away.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back, and make those fuckers pay," Daryl growled.

"You need me to carry her?" Glenn gestured towards Meghan, who was still snuggled in Tara's arms.

"Nah, I got her," Tara said as pebbles crunched beneath their boots.

"We best find Maggie quick. Strung out tweakers can be dangerous, and have no idea what they're doin'," Daryl warned as Tara nodded in agreement.

"I know. That's why I haven't stopped traveling. I'm not stopping until I find Maggie," Tara replied in a determined voice.

"What about the baby?" Glenn quietly asked.

Tara sadly shook her head. "Maggie had a miscarriage. The test came back negative, and she was so brokenhearted."

"I'm sorry, man. How are you holdin' up?" Daryl gently patted Tara's shoulder. He wasn't sure what to say about the situation since miscarriages were a touchy subject.

"I'm doing alright, I guess. I mean...it sucks, but I gotta stay strong for Maggie," Tara sighed as the pain from her most recent loss came rushing back at her.

They suddenly heard a twig snap a few feet away in the forest. Daryl got his crossbow ready to fire as he slowly went to inspect the noises.

"It's just a couple of walkers," Daryl announced as he made his way towards the offending creatures. He quickly killed both of the roamers before joining his small group on the road again.

Meghan snuggled her little face deeper into Tara's shoulder, still fast asleep. Tara protectively held the little girl close, silently promising her that they would find Lilly soon.

They continued on walking, seeing that a town was nearby. The group stopped at the side of the road to make plans. Tara looked up at the night sky, guessing that it was early morning.

"Alright, Daryl and I will head into the town and scout it out. If Maggie's there, then we'll get her back. If not, we keep moving to the next one. Glenn, you stay here with Meghan, and protect her," Tara laid out the plans as her friends agreed.

Tara handed Meghan to Glenn before putting her backpacks on the dirt ground. Glenn gently laid Meghan on top on the bags as Harley cuddled next to her to keep her warm.

"I promise to keep her safe, and I'm sorry about the baby. I know how excited y'all were," Glenn hugged Tara, holding on for a few extra seconds.

"Thanks, man," Tara gave Glenn a sad smile as she made sure her gun was loaded and ready.

"Ready?" Daryl asked as he walked up to the two friends after patrolling the area.

"Yeah, let's get going," Tara leaned down, kissing Meghan on the forehead, running her fingers through the girl's blonde hair.

Glenn stood watch over Meghan and Harley as Tara and Daryl headed back onto the road. The duo quickly made their way to the abandoned town which was still covered in the darkness of the early morning hours. They quietly entered the town, wanting to stay undetected as long as possible.

Daryl and Tara searched through every building in the town, finding nothing to indicate that Maggie had been there recently. Tara let out a frustrated sigh since time was quickly running out.

"Come on. Ain't nothin' here. Let's hurry up, and get to the next town," Daryl suggested as they hurriedly made their way back to Glenn. By the time they had arrived back, dawn was breaking over the horizon. Meghan was still fast asleep as Tara picked her up so they could quickly make their way to the next town.

"Aunt Tara?" Meghan sleepily asked as she yawned.

"I'm here, sweetie," Tara answered as Meghan shut her eyes once again.

"I miss Mommy and Aunt Maggie," the little girl sighed, falling asleep once again.

"I know. We'll find them soon, I promise," Tara soothed as she rubbed Meghan's back, feeling the girl's breath even out.

The small group searched through town after town, following the plan they had laid out before. Glenn stayed behind with Meghan and Harley while Tara and Daryl searched throughout the area. Town after town, they struck out, finding nothing of significance.

Tara watched as the sun moved through the sky, knowing that time was ultimately running out. The small group continued on their way as Daryl pointed out a sign for a town called Chester that was a few miles away. Tara could only hope that was where Maggie was being held. All she wanted to do was have Maggie safe in her arms once again. Tara missed her more than anything, she was ready to see her girl, and she was prepared to make those damn tweakers pay.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maggie opened her eyes as she looked around her surroundings, trying to figure out where she was. She could see that she was locked in some kind of room that was covered in stainless steel like some sort of walk-in-freezer. Maggie rested her head against the wall behind her, closing her eyes briefly, trying to recall what had happened to her.

After Joe's group had knocked Tara out, they had forcefully dragged her away. Maggie had resisted, trying to fight back until she had been hit on the head with something hard. That was all that she remembered as she sat on the floor.

Maggie knew that Tara was on her way to save her from this bad group. She remembered that they had argued with Tara over some kind of pills, and from what she had seen, most of them were higher than kites. Maggie let her hand wander to her stomach, suddenly remembering that she had lost the baby.

She tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall out as she thought about the miscarriage. Maggie didn't know how she was going to break the news to her family. Hershel had been so excited about being a grandfather, now all she had to offer him was disappointment.

Maggie quickly wiped her tears away as the lock on the door turned slowly. Big Joe stepped into the room as Maggie scooted away from him, trying to put as much distance between them as she possibly could.

Big Joe gave her a toothy smile as he knelt down in front of her. "Don't be afraid, missy. I ain't the rapin' type...just the gettin' high type. Your girlfriend has our pills, and you best hope she gets here soon. I don't want to hafta hurt ya, but I will if I need to."

Maggie just looked at Big Joe, not quite believing the part about not wanting to hurt her. She had a feeling that this group had a lot of blood on their hands, especially if someone got in the way of their drug habit.

"So hopefully that soldier has my pills or else it'll be lights out for ya. We just need those pills then we can make a fresh batch of crank," Big Joe remarked as the door opened, and a skinny, dirty man walked into the room.

The stranger took a long glance at Maggie, and she didn't like the look that crossed his face as he checked her out. She could tell that he would be up to no good if left alone with her.

"Want me to watch her?" The strange man offered with evil intentions.

"I'm not sure I can trust you, Cletus. You might go too far like that last woman I left you with. I don't wanna kill her before we get our pills back. Afterwards, she's all yours. Just don't make a mess," Big Joe gruffly replied as he stood up to his full height.

"Can't I just have a little taste right now?" Cletus begged, eyeing Maggie with a predator's eye.

"No. We need to use her against that soldier. Make sure she never takes what's ours again," Big Joe explained as Cletus sighed dejectedly.

"Fuck me," Cletus complained as his shoulders hung down.

"Now. Now. Be patient, boy. You'll get your time with her after her girlfriend is dead," Big Joe laughed as Cletus smirked at Maggie. He definitely couldn't wait to get his hands on the beautiful woman with or without her permission.

Maggie listened in horror as Big Joe laid out the plan to ambush Tara when she arrived in the town. They would take their pills back, and then they would kill Tara first to get her out of the way. Afterwards, Big Joe didn't care what Cletus did with Maggie as long he cleaned up when he was done, and kept her quiet during his assault.

Big Joe smiled at Maggie. "Don't worry, sweetheart. It'll be fast for your girlfriend. You, though, probably won't be so lucky. Cletus likes to take his time with his women, if you catch my drift."

Maggie just glared at the two men as they both laughed. Big Joe opened the door as he made his way out of her personal prison. Cletus ran his eyes over Maggie's body one more time, more than ready to claim his prize.

"I'll be back for you, doll," Cletus smiled, showing that some of his teeth were missing. The door shut with a loud bang that made Maggie flinch a bit.

She knew that Tara was walking into a death trap, and there was nothing that she could do to help. Maggie stood up, trying to look for some kind of escape, but saw it was hopeless. She was stuck in here until someone opened the door. Maggie could only imagine what Cletus had in store for her later.

Maggie let her body fall to the floor, feeling so helpless. She tried to contain the tears that wanted to come out, thinking about Tara and her family. Maggie tried to be optimistic about Tara's chances of survival if she marched into that town. Maggie knew that Tara had experience dealing with enemy ambushes in the Middle East, but Big Joe had Maggie as bait, and she was Tara's biggest weakness.

She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around her cold body. Maggie had no idea what time it was, but she knew that time for her was quickly running out.

* * *

Tara's small group stopped briefly in the woods as Daryl and Tara prepared to check out a town named Chester. Tara looked up at the sun, guessing that it was late afternoon, almost evening.

Meghan ran around the trees with Harley under Glenn's watchful eye as Tara and Daryl suited up for war. They had a feeling that this next town would be the one they had been looking all day for.

Tara strapped on her rifle while Daryl made sure his firearms were in working order. Meghan ran up to her aunt, wrapping her arms around Tara's long legs.

"Are you gonna go get Aunt Maggie now?" Meghan innocently asked, not understanding that they were part of a dangerous mission.

"Yeah, shortstop. Hopefully, I'll find Maggie, and we'll come back here, and then we'll look for Mommy and everyone else. Sound good?" Tara raised her hand up as Meghan happily gave her a fist bump.

"Don't take too long!" Meghan hugged Tara again before picking up her doll.

"Hey! Be sure to listen to Glenn, understand?" Tara instructed her niece who vigorously nodded her head.

"Ready? I gotta feelin' this is gonna be the one," Daryl said as he walked up to her, ready to get the show on the road.

"Yeah, let's do this. Let's get my girl back," Tara replied in a determined voice.

"You two be safe," Glenn hugged both Daryl and Tara. He had a feeling that this mission wouldn't be as easy as they first thought, and that the other group would be ready with guns blazing.

Tara and Daryl hit the road once again, cautiously on the lookout for walkers and other stragglers. A sign indicating that the town of Chester was only a couple of miles away made them both a little nervous since they had no idea what they were up against.

"When we get there, we need to stake the place out. See what their manpower is. Hopefully, you can take out a few of them with the rifle before they notice that we're there," Daryl laid out the groundwork as Tara readily agreed.

"Take out as many of those fuckers as we can, and find Maggie. That's our main objectives," Tara muttered as they walked closer to the isolated town. In the distance, the sun slowly started to settle upon the horizon, indicating that time was almost up.

The duo slowly made their way to the entrance of the town which had a few small buildings and abandoned restaurants. There were a few houses that lined the street, and a post office that had smashed up windows. There was a particular smell in the air, like a bunch of chemicals mixed together.

"This is them. Fuckin' smells like ammonia, and lighter fluid. They're cookin' that shit around here somewhere," Daryl remembered the distinct smell of a meth lab from when his older brother used to make the drug.

Tara took a whiff of the air, recalling how some of her friends in high school had tried the substance. Tara didn't touch the stuff since she had seen what it had done to her grandfather, and she didn't want to mess up her chances of getting into the military. Now, the scent was rushing back to her. There was no doubt in her mind that Big Joe's group was hunkered down in that town, and they were cooking up a batch of meth.

"Hey, look! There's a church bell tower. If we can get up there, we'll have a bird's eye view of the town. Perfect place to pick off a few of the guys before they know what's going on," Tara pointed out the church to Daryl which was a few blocks away.

"Perfect. Let's get there undetected," Daryl raised his gun as he slowly made his way, hiding behind abandoned cars with Tara following close behind.

They kept a low profile as they quickly made their way to the church, making sure to keep an eye on their surroundings. Tara made her way up the wood church steps, placing her hand on the doorknob to open it.

"Ready?" Tara asked as Daryl nodded, crossbow ready to engage in battle.

Tara opened the door, pushing it as the duo stormed into the building, weapons raised. They were greeted with empty pews and a lonely alter in the dark room.

They made sure that the church was empty, and that no one was hiding out. Tara found the stairs that led to the bell tower, she cautiously made her way up the creaky steps with Daryl right behind her.

The two climbed up the steps until they came upon the platform of the bell tower. The wood beneath their boots creaked as they made their way to the north end of the tower where they had a good view of the town.

The sun was setting on the horizon, a light orange tint in the clouds as the stars started to shine in sky. Tara looked through the scope of her M24 sniper rifle searching for any sign of Big Joe's group.

She spotted some movement in the distance and focused her sights on a diner that was a few yards away. Tara could see that there were about five men guarding the place, each with a gun in their hands. The doors to the diner opened as a couple of men walked out, casually strolling through the streets, making their way towards the entrance of the town.

"I found their hideout spot," Tara said as Daryl put his eye to the scope for a better look at their enemy.

"I say you take out those guards right now. Then, we run to that diner and storm into the place. They won't be expectin' us and we'll ambush the place. We'll kill as many we can, and you go look for Maggie. Hopefully, we can make a quick escape before any backup arrives," Daryl suggested as Tara nodded in agreement.

"Let's rock n' roll," Tara said as she looked through the scope, targeting her first victim. She knew she needed to take out all five of the standing guards in seconds so no one alarmed the others inside the restaurant.

Tara placed her finger on the trigger, target locked and ready. She took a deep breath as she put some weight against the trigger...

* * *

Maggie knew it was only a matter of time before Cletus came back to hurt her. She looked around the dark room, searching for anything that could be used as a weapon. She spotted some broken glass fragments tossed carelessly in the corner of the room.

She picked up the biggest, sharpest piece that she could find. It wasn't much, but Maggie definitely wasn't going to let Cletus have his way with her, if she could help it. She was determined to fight back as she tried to remember all the self-protection moves that Tara had shown her when they had first started dating.

Maggie hid the piece of glass beside her as she resumed sitting against the wall, her heart racing, waiting for her tormenter to get back.

In the dining area of the restaurant, Big Joe waited for Tara to arrive with his pills. He glanced out the window, seeing his guards lollygagging around, and doing nothing of importance.

"Cletus!" Big Joe yelled with frustration as he turned away from the windows, not paying attention to what was going on outside. If Joe had, he would have seen all his guards down in seconds, dead with bullet wounds in their heads.

"Whatcha need, Big Joe?" Cletus asked cautiously since he could tell that his leader was pissed off.

"The girl. Do whatever the fuck ya want wit her. That soldier left her to bite the dust...just make sure you don't make her suffer too much," Big Joe didn't really care what happened to Maggie, he just didn't want to hear her screams or cries.

Cletus could feel his body instantly respond to the fact that the beautiful woman in the walk-in freezer was finally his for the taking. He grabbed a discarded towel off a table booth, showing it to Big Joe.

"I'm gonna gag this one so she don't make a lot of noise. Sorry Joe, but I might be in there a while. This is the prettiest one I've ever had, and I'm gonna take my time," Cletus could barely contain his excitement as he hurriedly made his way to the kitchen.

"Do whatever. Just keep it down," Big Joe commented as he lit up a crack pipe, taking a long drag as the crystal meth entered his system.

Joe passed the pipe to Cletus, who smoked some of the potent drug, knowing he needed some extra energy for everything he was going to do to their prisoner. The rush immediately hit Cletus, and he was ready, feeling like his body was stimulated enough. He gave Joe and the rest of his group one more glance before making his way to the walk-in freezer.

Maggie had her eyes closed until she heard the door lock being tampered with. She grabbed her piece of glass, scared but ready to fight. The door swung open as Cletus walked into the storage area. Maggie could tell that he was probably high since his pupils were dilated, and the man was sweating buckets.

"Told you I would be back for you, sweetheart. Now, show Daddy some love," Cletus made a move to grab Maggie, but she stepped back, and he noticed the shard of glass in her hand.

Cletus laughed at the determined look in Maggie's eyes. "Ahhhh...you're a feisty one. You wanna fight back? Fine. I like a challenge. Show Daddy whatcha got."

Maggie stepped back to create more distance between her and the brute man. Suddenly, Cletus lashed out at her, trying to grab at her. Maggie didn't hesitate as she stabbed the man in the side with the glass. The shard became embedded in his abdomen as he yelled in pain. Cletus screamed as he pulled the offending glass out of his flesh, rage eating at him from the inside.

"You fuckin' bitch. You're gonna pay for that," Cletus yelled as his face became red with anger.

The attacker jumped at Maggie again, but she sidestepped him, making him crash into the wall. Cletus quickly scrambled to his feet, now more determined than ever to make the young woman in front of him pay.

"You might as well surrender, sweetheart. You ain't goin' anywhere so quit tryin' to delay what's gonna happen," Cletus maliciously grinned. He could feel himself grow hard, already excited from the cat-and-mouse game that they were playing.

Before Maggie could react, the door swung open as two burly men walked into the freezer. They glanced at Maggie and then at Cletus, noticing that he was visibly excited, and bleeding from his side.

"Big Joe wanted to know what all the ruckus was in here," one of the men explained, not liking the wild look in Cletus' eyes.

Cletus wiped his mouth, obviously high off his rocker, running off of adrenaline. "Help me restrain her...she's a fighter, this one is. Hold her against the wall, let me have my turn first, then you guys can get a piece of the action."

The two men glanced at each other, both evaluating Cletus' offer. Finally, one of the men smiled, and Maggie knew what his true intentions were.

"Hell yeah, I'll hold her down if that means I get to rip that pussy up," the man with black curly hair answered.

"I'm in, too," the other one agreed. He was still a bit apprehensive, but didn't want to be seen as soft by his comrades.

Maggie, suddenly, found herself facing three men who were stronger and bigger than her, but she wasn't going to give up without a fight. The burly men made a move to grab her, but Maggie surprised them all when she kicked one in the nuts so hard, he fell to his knees.

"Fuck! She kicked Bubba in the dick," the other man told Cletus, who just glanced at Bubba in disinterest.

"Don't worry, Wade. The wench will pay for that, also," Cletus replied as Bubba got back on his feet, madder than a bull on steroids.

Maggie knew from the crazy gleam in the men's eyes that she was in for it now. Before she could defend herself, Bubba and Wade roughly grabbed her arms, forcefully pinning her against the wall. Maggie tried to fight and kick against her attackers, but they were too strong.

"Well, sweetheart, seems like you're stuck in a bind. Now, if you cooperate, then maybe we'll go easy on you," Cletus let his fingers roam the front of Maggie's shirt, toying with the buttons.

"Fuck you," Maggie spit at Cletus, kicking him in the stomach. He glared at her before hitting her hard on the face. Maggie kept her tears at bay, trying to remain calm although, she was at the mercy of three cruel men.

"Look at it this way, girlie. One out of every six women gets raped in their lifetime. I'm just getting yours out of the way," Cletus laughed as the other men joined in.

"Fuck you," Maggie muttered, trying not to show her attackers how scared she really was.

"Just remember...you want this," Cletus said before he slapped her again. Maggie tried to get out of the hold she was stuck in as Cletus started to unbutton her shirt.

* * *

Tara focused on her targets, making sure she had a clear shot. There was no room for error, she needed to make sure all the bullets hit their mark without notifying the rest of Big Joe's group of their presence.

"You're good. Take it," Daryl encouraged as Tara fired the first shot, hitting one of the guards in the head, bringing him down instantly.

Tara quickly fired off four more rounds as the rest of the guards quietly fell to the ground, bullets in their heads. Tara didn't have time to admire her handiwork as Daryl grabbed her arm to lead her to the diner. Tara quickly picked up her rifle, following Daryl down the stairs and out of the church.

The two ran as fast as they could through the vacant, dark streets towards the diner, ready to put their plan into motion. They sprinted until the restaurant came into view, crouching down behind an abandoned car in front of the diner. Big Joe and his crew still hadn't noticed that their guards were dead.

Daryl observed the diner, counting at least fifteen people seated in the table booths around the dining room. He couldn't see any sign of Maggie, and figured that the captors had her in the back or kitchen area. All of sudden, music came from the diner. Tara and Daryl looked at each other, confused as Johnny Cash could be heard.

"Man, this might be easier than we thought. They're all smokin' crank. If they're high, they might not put up much of a fight. Or they could be unpredictable, and come out guns a blazin'," Daryl whispered as "I Walk the Line" came on the radio much to the delight of the occupants in the building.

"At least we get to listen to some Johnny Cash before our possible deaths," Tara said, remembering briefly when her father used to play the song all the time.

The two waited for the perfect moment to storm into the building. They observed Big Joe and his group pass around a crack pipe, smoking the white rock that was in it. Daryl and Tara crouched closer and closer to the building, stepping over the dead bodies that were on the ground.

They slowly made their way to the front door, and saw that everyone was too busy getting high to notice them. Big Joe and his people were armed, their guns laying on the tables in front of them.

"You ready?" Daryl glanced over at Tara, both knowing that death could be a real possibility with this mission.

"Let's do this!" Tara could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins. Maggie might be somewhere in the building, and Tara was ready to make the bastards pay if she had been harmed.

Daryl looked over at Tara one last time before they stood up, and kicked both of the doors open, storming into the building with their guns raised. Big Joe was surprised until he saw that it was Tara who had intruded into his hideout. Tara glanced around the building, taking note of where everyone was seated, and she noticed that were various candles lit around the place to give the diner some light.

"Well, soldier...you're here. No pills, I see. It's alright, though. Your girl is gettin' a private session with Cletus," Big Joe grinned as the others laughed.

"I swear to God, any of you fucks hurt her, I will kill all of y'all," Tara threatened as she pointed the rifle at Joe.

"Look around, soldier. There's more of us, and only two of you. How far do you think you're gonna get?" Big Joe slowly reached down to his belt where a handgun was hidden. Since he was sitting, the table hid what he was doing from the newcomers. Joe was ready to surprise his visitors, and fire at them first.

Tara and Daryl had their weapons raised, waiting for someone from Big Joe's group to make the first move. Suddenly, they heard a scream that came from the back.

"Maggie!" Tara was slightly distracted, imagining the worse things happening to the love of her life.

Big Joe took advantage of his distracted visitors, arming himself with his firearm. Joe aimed at Tara, shooting at her. Tara quickly moved out of the way, the bullet barely missing her arm.

Daryl threw a table down so they would have some kind of cover. The duo ducked behind the toppled over table as the drug addicts grabbed their guns and started firing. Tara and Daryl shot back, hitting a few of their opponents in the process. The gun fight continued as their cover became riddled with bullets.

Tara and Daryl continued shooting at Big Joe's group as more of the members went down. Tara noticed that a few candles had fallen over, and a small fire had started. The fire quickly started to eat the building as Johnny Cash still played in the background.

"Tara! Go get Maggie! This place will blow if they have a meth lab in here. I'll hold them off!" Daryl yelled as Tara tried to make her way to the kitchen where the scream had come from.

She shot at every person that got in her way, determined to get to Maggie. Tara jumped over the counter, and landed on the kitchen floor. She kept moving until she came to a door that seemed to lead into a walk-in freezer.

Tara took a deep breath before she kicked open the door, rifle ready to fire. She stormed into the freezer, and what she saw filled her body with uncontrollable rage. Maggie was being held against a tall, skinny man who had a gun to her throat. Her girlfriend's shirt was unbuttoned, and the first button on her jeans was undone. A gag was in Maggie's mouth, keeping her quiet.

Tara could feel her anger grow tenfold as the man held the gun steady, and Maggie tried to keep the tears from falling. There were two other men in the room, but Tara barely registered them before she shot both in the head without any warning, their lifeless bodies falling to the floor.

She turned her attention back to the man who had Maggie in his grip. Tara could tell the guy was high, and his hand kept stroking Maggie's exposed skin, pissing her off even more.

"Let her go," Tara growled, raising her rifle towards the tall man.

"Why? So you can kill me?" Cletus yelled at Tara, panicking because he knew he was done for.

Maggie kept her eyes on Tara, so happy to finally see her. They had only been separated for a day or so, but it had felt like years. Tara had arrived just in time to save Maggie from the horror of being raped. Cletus had had his pants down, and was about to yank hers away when the bullets had started firing. Panic had set in over her captors, and Cletus quickly clothed himself, coming up with an idea to use Maggie as a shield to get out alive.

"You're not leaving this room alive. You touch my girl, you die," Tara threatened as Cletus shrunk back from her harsh words.

Cletus could see that the building was filling with smoke, and figured that a fire had started. The sound of bullets being fired was still in the background, and he knew he had to kill the soldier in front of him if he wanted to survive.

Without warning or thinking, Cletus roughly pushed Maggie aside, firing at Tara. Maggie closed her eyes as the sound of two guns firing off filled her ears, and a body hitting the floor sounded. Maggie couldn't open her eyes, afraid that Tara had gotten hurt or killed, and she was stuck with the cruel man. Maggie let the tears fall as she tried to comprehend what had almost happened to her.

Suddenly, Maggie felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her body, holding her tight. Maggie opened her eyes, and saw that Tara was alive and unharmed. Before they could say anything, Daryl frantically appeared at the doorway.

"Come on! We gotta get outta here! The fire's spreadin' quick, and it might blow up if it reaches their meth lab!" Daryl shouted as Tara helped Maggie up.

"Stay behind me," Tara said to Maggie as she handed her a loaded gun.

The small group ran as fast as they could through the burning building, firing at members from Big Joe's group who were still alive. They finally ran out of the exit just as the fire reached the amateur meth lab. The fire mixed with the countless chemicals causing the building to explode, killing or seriously injuring everyone still inside. Tara, Maggie, and Daryl jumped for cover behind a car as the ground rattled from the small explosion.

They stayed behind the car to catch their breath for a few seconds before continuing their way out of the town as fast as they could, gunning down everyone that was in their path. Finally, the trio reached the county road, allowing themselves to rest. Daryl saw the condition that Maggie was in, and knew the couple needed to talk.

"I'm gonna take a piss in the forest. Y'all stay here. I'll be right back. Keep an eye out," Daryl excused himself from his friends, still on alert for any remaining members of Big Joe's group.

Maggie sat on the pavement as Tara knelt down to inspect her injuries in the abundant moonlight. Maggie had a few bruises on her face, and her shirt was still unbuttoned. Tara gently ran her fingers over the marks on Maggie's face before buttoning up the shirt.

"Maggie...did they..." Tara could feel herself close to tears just thinking about her precious girlfriend being raped by those men.

Maggie could see how much this was effecting Tara. Although, she wasn't ready to talk about what had almost happened, she knew she had to put Tara's fears at ease. "No. They almost did, but y'all got there in time. They were definitely plannin' on it."

Tara leaned over, claiming Maggie's lips, never wanting to let go. She knew Maggie had been through a traumatic event, and Tara just wanted her to know that she was there. Maggie eagerly kissed Tara back, almost thinking that she was in a dream, and she would wake up still trapped in that freezer.

"When you're ready to talk, I'm here," Tara said as she kissed Maggie again, reveling in the taste of her girlfriend. Tara knew that Maggie wasn't quite ready to talk just yet, and didn't want to push her too fast.

Maggie gave Tara a small smile as Daryl joined their group once again. The archer hadn't seen any stragglers around in the woods, but he was eager to put some distance between them and the town of Chester.

"Come on. Let's head back," Daryl helped Tara to her feet before he started to walk on the road, turning to his companions.

"Who else is with y'all?" Maggie asked as Tara helped her up. Tara noticed that her girlfriend was in pain, limping a bit.

"Glenn and Meghan. They got separated from the others. Are you hurt?" Tara asked with concern as she bent down to check Maggie's leg.

"I think I might have a mild sprained ankle. I just need some rest, and I should be good to go. It just hurts to walk right now," Maggie admitted as Daryl and Tara checked the sprained ankle.

"Yeah, you shouldn't walk on it. It'll just make it worse," Daryl replied. He wondered if they should settle down for the night, but he didn't want to leave Glenn and Meghan alone in the forest.

"How far away are Glenn and Meghan?" Maggie asked while Tara calculated the distance in her head.

"About five miles away," Tara answered while Maggie sighed dejectedly. She didn't know how she was going to limp for five miles when it hurt to put any kind of weight on her ankle.

Before Maggie could say anything, she felt a pair of strong arms pick her up bridal style. Maggie couldn't believe that Tara planned to carry her the whole way. She knew Tara was strong, but maybe this was too much.

"What? I'm gonna carry you back to base camp," Tara could tell what Maggie was thinking, and wanted to put her fears to rest.

"You can't carry me the whole way. I'm too heavy," Maggie tried to argue as Tara simply shook her head.

"Oh please...you barely weigh anything. I had to carry equipment that weighed way more than you for over fifteen miles in Iraq. This is nothing. I promise," Tara explained barely noticing the extra weight that she was carrying, keeping up with Daryl's pace.

Maggie gave Tara a questionable look, but decided not to say anything. She definitely didn't want to hurt Tara's ego in anyway.

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride, Maggie," Daryl grinned as they walked down the lonely, dark road. He was happy that they had managed to get Maggie back safely, and he hoped that they would soon find everyone else alive.

Maggie decided to take Daryl's advice, wrapping her arms around Tara's neck, resting her head on her girlfriend. Maggie closed her eyes, feeling safe in Tara's arms. Tara and Daryl walked until they finally reached the base camp where Glenn was still keeping guard.

Harley noticed the trio first, wagging her little tail, jumping at Tara in greeting. Glenn was beyond happy that Maggie seemed alright, although he could tell that she had some fresh bruises on her face.

"I'm so happy to see you guys! We saw the small explosion, and Meghan freaked out, and cried. So I just held her until she fell asleep. But y'all are a sight for sore eyes. I didn't know if I should go check if you guys were ok or what," Glenn was obviously a bundle full of anxious nerves.

"We're alright, man. Thanks for taking care of Meghan," Tara replied as she gently set Maggie down beside a sleeping Meghan.

Glenn immediately hugged Tara before kneeling down to hug Maggie. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just hurt my ankle when we were runnin' away. I should be in better walkin' condition tomorrow after some rest," Maggie leaned against the tree, wrapping her arms around her cold body.

Tara slipped her hoodie off, and handed it to Maggie. "Here. You're cold, and I'll survive."

Maggie was about to protest, but decided against it, slipping the hoodie on, reveling in the warmth that it provided. Harley sat down by Maggie so excited to see her owner after what seemed years. Maggie petted the boxer, missing how soft the dog's fur felt.

Tara and Glenn started to build a small fire while Daryl did a quick perimeter check to make sure none of Big Joe's goons had followed them back. Maggie stayed behind with Meghan and Harley as everyone else went about their jobs.

Meghan coughed a few times, opening her eyes when she noticed that there was a new presence next to her. The little girl squinted her eyes until she realized that her Aunt Maggie was there.

"Aunt Maggie?" Meghan asked in a hopeful voice, a small smile on her face.

"Hey, sweetie. I'm so happy to see you," Maggie leaned over to give the sleepy girl a hug. Meghan clung onto Maggie for a few minutes, not wanting to let go.

"Now, we just have to find Mommy, Beth, and Hershel," Meghan yawned as she laid back down on the backpacks, wrapping herself up with a small blanket.

"We'll find them soon," Maggie promised as she stroked the little girl's back until she fell back to sleep.

Maggie watched as Tara and Glenn gathered firewood, and set up a small fire for warmth. Daryl arrived back at the camp, plopping down beside the fire.

"We should be safe for the night. I didn't see anyone or any walkers roamin' about," Daryl informed his friends as he glanced at the raging fire.

"I'll take the first watch. I'm not that sleepy anyways," Tara volunteered, holding Maggie close, not wanting to let her girlfriend out of her sight.

"Sounds good. I'm gonna hit the hay," Daryl announced as he moved to his sleeping spot which was a few feet away.

Glenn stayed up with Maggie and Tara for about an hour until he decided to try to get some kind of rest. The couple watched as Glenn moved to where Daryl was, laying down next to him and Meghan.

Tara leaned against a tree, patting her lap so Maggie could rest her head, and try to sleep. Maggie laid down, her head on Tara's lap, staring into the roaring fire. Tara allowed her fingers to run through Maggie's soft, brown hair while keeping watch over her sleeping family.

"So Daryl and Glenn took care of Meghan for a whole day? I kinda wished I could have seen that," Maggie grinned, wondering how the two men managed to deal with a little girl who asked all kinds of questions.

"Yeah, somehow those two managed," Tara laughed quietly as she glanced over at the three in question. All three of them were passed out with Harley snuggled against Meghan to keep her warm.

Tara allowed her hand to stroke Maggie's side as the couple remained silent for a few minutes. "Are you sure you're alright after what happened? They really didn't...ya know?"

Maggie sat up slightly, seeing how much this was eating at Tara. She even thought she saw a stray tear roll down Tara's face which was saying a lot because Tara almost never cried.

Maggie placed her hand on Tara's cheek, turning her head so that they were facing each other. Maggie could see how much Tara cared about her in the depths of those brown eyes that she loved so much.

"I swear they didn't rape me. They were so close to it, though. I think if you guys had arrived just a few minutes later, then it would have been too late. They did slap and hit me a few times," Maggie revealed as Tara felt herself start to get angry. She had to remind herself that those men were dead, and Maggie was safe in her arms again.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that. I kinda feel like it's my fault since they thought I took their pills," Tara sighed as she looked at the ground again.

Maggie placed her hand under Tara's chin, lifting it up so that they were gazing into each other's eyes again. "I don't blame you, and it's not your fault. You saved me, and risked your life for me."

"I'd give up my life for you without question," Tara whispered, the only sound surrounding the couple was the cackling of the fire.

Maggie glanced down at Tara's lips before closing the distance between them, claiming Tara's lips in her own, letting the passion flow between them. Tara forcefully pulled Maggie's body closer to her, getting lost in the lust inducing kiss.

The pain of being separated spurred the couple on further as they relished in the taste and feel of one another. Finally, Maggie had to pull away to breathe, her body flustered and ready for more.

Tara could feel herself respond to Maggie's touch and kisses, but knew there was no way to relieve the tension building in her jeans. The couple stayed silent for a few seconds, both breathing hard.

After a couple of minutes, Maggie laid her head back down on Tara's lap, smiling when she felt how hard Tara was.

"Sorry...it should go down. I don't want you to feel weird or pressured after what happened earlier," Tara apologized as she tried to make her body cooperate.

"It's alright, I know you wouldn't ever make me do anything I didn't want to," Maggie snuggled into Tara's lap, closing her eyes.

"Get some rest, babe. We have a long day tomorrow," Tara said, running her fingers through Maggie's hair once again, marveling at the softness.

"I love you," Maggie sighed, falling instantly into a deep sleep. She hadn't slept in almost forty-eight hours since she had been too afraid to shut her eyes while being held prisoner by Big Joe's group.

"I love you, too," Tara replied, not sure if Maggie had heard or not since she was out like a light.

Tara kept an eye over the small camp, listening to the fire and Maggie's soft breathing. Tara had to admit that she was tired, but she had been trained to stay up for days at a time, if needed, and she knew her friends all needed rest.

Tara watched as dawn started to fill the night sky, a few gray clouds still lingering around. She hoped that today would be the day that they found the others. Tara was worried sick about Lilly, Beth, and Hershel's well-being. Plus, she wanted to make sure that Rick, his family, and Carol were alright.

She looked down at Maggie, who was sleeping soundly in her lap. Tara let her fingers lightly touch the bruises on her face, cursing the men who had put their hands on Maggie. Every so often, Maggie seemed to have a bad dream, so Tara helped gently soothe her back to sleep. Tara knew that there wasn't anything that she wouldn't do for Maggie, and Tara made up her mind, right then and there, to ask the beautiful woman to marry her sooner, rather than later.

* * *

The next morning, Tara was awoken by Meghan jumping into her lap. Tara stretched her arms, not realizing that she had fallen asleep sometime in the early morning hours.

"Wake up, sleepy head! We're gonna find Mommy today!" Meghan cheerfully said as Tara wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Alright...I'm up, kiddo," Tara gently pushed Meghan off her lap as she stood up to see what everyone else was up to.

Maggie and Glenn were packing up their gear while Daryl seemed to be thinking about which way they should head off into. Tara walked up to the small group, keeping a watchful eye on Meghan who was playing in the leaves with her doll.

"Why did you let me sleep in?" Tara asked as Maggie wrapped her arms around her body, hugging her tight.

"You needed some rest. Plus, you only really slept for a couple of hours," Maggie kissed Tara's cheek before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hopefully, we'll be able to find the others today," Glenn remarked as he threw a backpack over his shoulder.

"How's your ankle?" Tara asked Maggie with some concern.

"I should be alright. I'll be limpin' a bit, but I should be fine. You might have to carry me if we have to run, though," Maggie let out a little laugh, although she knew Tara had no qualms about carrying her around.

"Well, if we need to boogie, I'll carry you," Tara promised as she gave Maggie a smile.

Daryl stood up. "Let's get goin' so we can make some good time. It's kinda a guessin' game to where the others might be, but keep your eyes out for any shelter we can use."

"Sounds good, Rambo," Tara said as she swung the other backpack over her shoulder.

"Meghan! Harley! Let's go!" Glenn called to the duo as they quickly joined the adults.

The small group made their way to the county road, walking a few miles

before Maggie needed to rest because of her ankle. They rested against some trees until suddenly, they heard some noise nearby. Harley's ears perked up, and she growled at the sound, her hair standing up.

"I'll go check it out," Daryl said as he took off in the direction of the sound with Harley close behind.

"How are you holding up?" Tara asked her girlfriend, who looked like she was in some pain.

"I'm alright so far. It hurts a little, but nothing I can't handle," Maggie admitted as Tara inspected her injured ankle.

"Is Aunt Maggie hurt?" Meghan questioned with concern. The little girl adored Maggie, and didn't want to lose her again.

"Yes, sweetie, but I'll be fine, I promise," Maggie hugged the little girl, reassuring her that she was alright.

Daryl scrambled back to his friends with Harley by his side, a serious look on his face that told Tara that they were up against something dire.

"There has to be thousands of walkers up ahead. They're blocking the road, and are all over the forest. We need to get out of here and quick!" Daryl announced to the others as he scooped up Meghan.

"The walkers are only a few yards away so we need to move now!" Daryl quickly started to lead the way through the trees.

Tara had a hold on Maggie's hand, leading her away from danger. Glenn followed with Harley by his side, looking back every so often to see hundreds of walkers following them. The gang ran until they came upon a rushing river. Daryl looked around, and saw that they had no choice but to cross.

"I hope y'all can swim! We need to cross to the other side, and that current's strong," Daryl shouted as he switched Meghan's position so that he was giving her a piggy back ride.

"Maggie, you alright to swim?" Tara asked as the numerous biters made their way to the group.

"I should be good," Maggie said in a panicked voice when she saw how many walkers they were up against.

"I'm scared, Daryl," Meghan whispered, close to tears. Harley could be heard growling furiously at the approaching walkers.

"It'll be alright, sweetheart. Just hang on tight, and I promise I won't let anything hurt you," Daryl comforted Meghan before he made his way to the river bank.

"Go! I'll hold them off!" Tara aimed her rifle, shooting at walkers that were getting too close to the edge of the river.

Daryl glanced behind him one more time before he stepped into the rushing waters which got deeper and colder with every step. Soon, Daryl was swimming to the other side with Meghan holding on for dear life. The two finally made it as Daryl waddled out of the waters, placing Meghan on the riverbank.

"Harley! Help Maggie cross the river!" Tara ordered the boxer, not sure how much of the command the dog would understand.

Harley immediately grabbed on Maggie's pant leg, leading her to the river. They both entered the water, Maggie holding onto Harley as they quickly made it to the other side.

"Let's go!" Glenn grabbed Tara since she was still shooting at walkers, killing too many to count.

The best friends jumped into the river just as numerous roamers were about to pounce on them. The water was freezing cold, and Tara could feel her body temperature drop at a dangerously fast rate. They swam as quickly as they could against the strong current until they finally made it to the opposite side. Tara's wet clothes were clinging to her body, her hair sticking to her face as she tried to wring out her shirt.

"Everyone alright?" Tara asked as she made sure that Maggie and Meghan were okay. Other than being cold, the girls seemed to be fine.

"Yeah, we're all good. Walkers can't swim so we should be fine now," Daryl pushed his wet hair out of his face.

Harley immediately shook her body a few times, getting the cold excess water off her brindle coat as Meghan laughed in delight. The little girl clung to Maggie's legs in an attempt to keep warm.

"Hey! I'm trying to get dry here," Tara told the boxer who was flinging water all over the place. Harley laid down on the ground, licking her paws.

Tara glanced over at Maggie, watching as she tried to wring the water out of her shirt. Tara had to admit, seeing Maggie's shirt and tight jeans cling to the soft, wet skin almost put her mind in the gutter. Tara quickly shook her head, trying to rid her mind of images of Maggie being underneath her.

"You good?" Glenn asked as he noticed how flustered Tara had gotten.

"Oh yeah! I'm good. Just thinking," Tara lied, hoping that her body wouldn't betray her, and make her get an inconvenient hard-on.

Tara turned her attention to the walkers that were on the other side of the riverbank. A couple of the roamers made their way to the waters, entering the cold river. The walkers only made it a few steps across before they were swept away by the current.

Daryl stood beside Tara as they watched a couple of more walkers suffer the same fate as the first two.

"Let's get going, and try to cover as much ground as we can before sunset, and try to find a house or something warm to sleep in," Tara bent over to pick up her discarded backpack.

The group glanced one more time at the walkers across the river before continuing on their way throughout the forest. Tara kept a watchful eye on Meghan, who was running ahead a few feet, and playing with Harley.

"Hey! Don't run too far ahead!" Tara yelled at Meghan.

"I won't!" Meghan called back before running after the bouncing boxer.

Glenn and Daryl were a few steps ahead, keeping an eye out for any new threats. Tara and Maggie walked beside each other, their clothes still wet from their impromptu swim.

"You holding up okay?" Tara asked as she took hold of Maggie's hand, giving it a quick kiss.

"I'm still just truckin' along. My ankle is a bit sore from that swim, but so far so good. Hopefully, we don't run into another huge herd," Maggie sighed as Tara wrapped an arm around her waist.

"We might not get so lucky. Seems like this county or state is crawlin' with walkers," Daryl commented, grabbing a bottle of water and passing it around.

"They might be migrating or something," Tara suggested, wondering where all the hundreds of walkers seemed to be headed.

"Who knows? But hopefully, they don't find us again," Glenn said as he took a quick drink from the water bottle before passing it to Tara.

The small group continued on their way, following Daryl who seemed to have some kind of sense to where they were going. The day quickly passed them by as they traveled a few more miles finding nothing but more forest and emptiness.

Daryl stopped by a couple of big trees, prepared to settle down for the night since they hadn't found any kind of shelter. Just as Daryl was about to announce his plan, they all heard a loud noise coming from the shadows. Harley immediately perked her ears, listening and growling at the sounds.

"Oh man...not again!" Glenn was tired of running away from herd after herd.

"We'll check it out," Daryl told the group as he grabbed Tara's arm, leading her toward the trees where the noise was coming from. They stopped, listening, trying to hear what they were up against.

"I don't think it's a walker," Daryl said in an alarmed voice as Tara readied her gun to shoot.

The sound was coming from behind a cluster of small trees. The sun was already setting, making it more difficult to see in the dark tree shadows. Daryl and Tara cautiously made their way closer to the bundle of trees, both ready for whatever might come rushing out at them.

"Hey! We know yer there, fucker! So just come out before we shoot ya!" Daryl yelled to the shadows, tired of waiting around.

There were a few moments of silence before a familiar voice stepped from the shadows. "Daryl? Tara?"

Tara and Daryl immediately lowered their weapons as Rick Grimes stepped into their view. They almost couldn't believe that their friend and leader was standing unharmed in front of them.

"Holy shit! It's really you!" Tara wasted no time as she threw her arms around Rick, giving him a huge hug.

"It's good to see y'all, too. We've been worried sick about you guys. Who's all with you?" Rick asked as Daryl gave him a quick bro hug.

"Maggie, Glenn, Meghan, and Harley," Tara answered as Rick breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Everyone's safe. Lilly, Hershel, Beth...we found a house about a few miles away. It's nothin' fancy, but we were stayin' there until we found y'all or walkers ran us out, whichever came first," Rick explained to his friends.

"What were ya doin' out here by yourself?" Daryl questioned since he knew how dangerous it was to be out alone at night.

"I've been lookin' for Meghan these past couple of days. I didn't want another Sophia situation. Lilly has been worried sick," Rick told his friends as they made their way to the rest of Tara's small group.

"How are things with you and Lori?" Tara asked.

"Not good. She barely looks at me. I think she blames me for everythin' that has happened and the whole Shane thing," Rick sighed as he ran his hand through his slightly messy hair.

"So what happened with y'all?" Rick quickly changed the subject.

"Too much shit. We'll tell everyone what happened when we get to the house. It's a long story," Daryl let out a small bittersweet laugh at what they had experienced over the past few hours.

"Yeah, it involves meth, Johnny Cash, and a bunch of hillbillies," Tara added as Rick grinned.

"Sounds like one hell of a story. How's Maggie and the baby?" Rick questioned, hoping that they were both well.

Tara sighed sadly. "Maggie had a miscarriage, and she lost the baby."

"I'm sorry," Rick patted Tara's shoulder a few times, not really sure how to proceed.

"Thanks," Tara said with no real emotion. She realized that soon the rest of her family would find out. Tara hoped that they wouldn't be too devastated since Maggie was still deeply effected by the loss.

The three finally made it back to where their friends were waiting. Harley was the first one to notice Rick, jumping and trying to lick his face, beyond excited to see the man.

"Hey! Look who we found stragglin' about," Tara announced as Maggie and Glenn turned her way, surprised to see the former sheriff with them.

"Rick!" Glenn and Maggie said in unison as they bombarded the man with hugs. Even Meghan seemed thrilled as she wrapped her arms around Rick's legs.

"It's good to see y'all too. We've been worried sick 'bout all of you," Rick picked up Meghan to give her a proper hug. He was glad that the little girl was safe and in good spirits after everything they had been through, and being away from her mother.

"Is everyone alright? Beth? My father?" Maggie asked almost in a panicked voice.

"Everyone's fine. We're holed up in a house about ten to fifteen miles away. We should start to head back now so we aren't fumblin' around in the dark too much," Rick reassured Maggie, who calmed down knowing that her family was safe.

"Come on, guys. Let's blow this joint," Tara suggested as everyone readily agreed. They all definitely couldn't wait until their group was whole again.

* * *

After walking for about thirteen miles, Rick's small group finally came upon a small, brick house. It was a one story house that had to have about two bedrooms at the most. Behind the house was a little barn that was filled with tools, a tractor, and other machines.

In front of the house was a small fire pit where good sized flames were roaring into the night sky. Sitting beside the fire was the rest of the group. Tara could barely contain her excitement when she saw her older sister sitting next to Lori, alive and well.

"Look at who I ran into in the woods," Rick called out to the others with a huge smile on his face as the group around the fire glanced up.

"Oh my god! Meghan! Tara!" Lilly could barely contain her tears as she ran to Meghan, picking her up and hugging her close.

"Tara!" Lilly wrapped her arm around Tara's shoulders, holding her tight.

"Maggie!" Beth cried as she and Hershel nearly collided into Maggie as they threw their arms around her.

"I'm so glad you're alright. I've been so worried about you," Hershel nearly cried tears of joy as he placed a kiss on Maggie's head.

Maggie held onto her little sister and father for a couple of minutes. She had really thought at one point that she would never see her family again.

She looked over at Tara who was still being hugged by Lilly. Harley was bounding like crazy between everyone, wanting to be petted and loved by all her people.

"The whole gang's together again," Glenn smiled while hugging Carol and Lori.

"Tara! I helped protect everyone from walkers!" Carl bounded up to the soldier, wrapping his arms around her.

"Awesome job, buddy!" Tara grinned as she returned his big bear hug.

"Maggie...I'm so glad you're alright!" Lilly held her friend close. She wanted to find out if Maggie had suffered a miscarriage or not, but thought it would be better to ask when she had some privacy with the woman in question.

Tara watched the mini reunion between her sister and girlfriend, a smile on her face. Suddenly, Tara felt someone hug her tight from behind, nearly cutting off her breathing.

"I missed you too, Beth," Tara laughed as the teenager held her closer.

"I knew you guys would find us," Beth smiled against Tara.

"Thank you for taking care of Maggie and the baby," Hershel waited his turn to hug Tara. She felt her heart sink a little at the mention of the baby.

"Come on, let's sit by the fire and warm up," Rick led everyone back to the warm flames, and they all sat around the fire.

"So what happened to you guys?" Carol asked, genuinely curious about what her friends had been through. She reached down to stroke Harley, who was fast asleep.

Tara told the story about running into Big Joe's gang at the pharmacy, and how she had found Maggie after being separated from everyone. She then told them how Maggie had been kidnapped, and she had ran into Glenn and Daryl on the way to save her.

Daryl helped Tara tell the tale about how the two of them had a Western style shootout with a bunch of meth addicts while Johnny Cash played in the background. Tara, of course, left out the part about how she had found Maggie in the grips of three men intent on raping her.

"Wow. You guys went through a hell of a lot. Y'all kill them all?" Rick asked, a bit concerned about any kind of retaliation from the addicts.

"We killed a lot of 'em. My guess is they ain't a threat no more," Daryl confirmed.

Lilly glanced at Maggie's face, noticing the fresh bruises. "Do those hurt?"

"Yeah, a little bit. My kidnappers were the ones who hit and slapped me," Maggie sighed, trying not to remember her hours of captivity.

"I'm sorry..." Beth started but was interrupted by Maggie.

"It's alright, and I'll be fine," Maggie sent Beth a small smile of appreciation.

Meghan leaped from Lilly's lap, bounding into Maggie's, a huge smile on her face. The little girl hugged Maggie close, placing her hand on the woman's stomach.

"Yay! Soon Aunt Maggie and Tara will have a baby! Then I'll have a little cousin!" Meghan beamed, still full of innocence, not realizing the full effect of her statement.

Tara almost stopped breathing when she heard what her niece had said. She took one look at Maggie, and knew that all the pain from their loss was rushing back to her. Maggie couldn't hold back the tears as she remembered the miscarriage. She quickly gave Meghan a kiss on the forehead before standing up, and rushing into the house, needing to be away from everyone.

The rest of the group looked confused except for the few that knew the truth. Glenn sighed as he glanced at the dirt ground. Tara stood up, intent on following Maggie, but realized that almost everyone was watching her, perplexed about Maggie's abrupt change of behavior.

Tara knew she had to let everyone know what had happened. "Maggie suffered a miscarriage. We found out a couple of days ago or so. It really effected her so yeah..."

Lilly immediately jumped up, ambushing her sister with an embrace. "I'm so sorry, Tara. Is there anything we can do?"

Tara glanced over at Hershel and Beth, who both looked so broken hearted like they had lost a member of the family. In a way they had since the Greene family had all been looking forward to the baby.

"I'm sorry, Hershel...Beth. I really tried to take care of her," Tara apologized to her girlfriend's family, feeling guilty about the loss.

Hershel stood up, and made his way to the Marine. "It's not your fault. These things just happen. Go be with Maggie...she needs you. And I still love you."

Tara had to hold back her tears as Hershel and Beth gave her another hug. Then rest of the group gave her their condolences and hugs, sad that Maggie was going through such a hard time.

"We've all been hunkerin' down in the living room, but there are a couple of bedrooms. Take one and rest up...seems like Maggie needs her rest," Rick instructed Tara as she made her way to the house.

"Thanks, man," Tara simply said as she went inside the house, closing the door behind her.

The house seemed cozy enough with a large living area, and a small kitchen. There were a few paintings on the wall which depicted all kinds of forest life. Tara didn't have time to admire the artwork as she made her way down a hall, searching for Maggie.

* * *

Tara opened the first door she came across, finding an empty bedroom. She closed the door before making her way to another door that was further down the hall. Tara quietly pushed the door open, finding Maggie sitting down on a small couch in the bedroom, crying to herself.

The sight broke Tara's heart as she sat down on the couch next to Maggie, pulling her close. Tara placed a few kisses on Maggie's shoulder as sobs shook through her girlfriend's body.

The couple remained silent as Maggie cried her heart out, the loss still fresh on her mind. Maggie thought it was unfair that she had lost something that she had wanted so much. Maggie knew that she and Tara were young, and could try again, and probably have no trouble conceiving again. Maggie wasn't sure if she could handle the risk of losing another baby. The void she felt within herself was tragic and unsettling. Thinking about what could have been instead replaced with broken dreams and promises.

"I'm sorry..." Maggie choked out, snuggling against Tara's warm body, finding comfort in the only person who could provide what she needed.

"Hey, don't apologize, baby. Cry as much as you want. This was a big loss for us, for you especially," Tara tried to soothe Maggie, although she wasn't exactly sure what to say to make things better.

"When will it stop hurtin' so much?" Maggie asked out loud, her fingers gently grazing the dog tags around Tara's neck.

Tara sighed. "I don't know to be honest. It's one of those things that take time to heal. We'll mourn our baby, and then try to move on and survive. Maybe try for another."

"I don't want to try anytime soon. I can't go through this again. I was already so attached," Maggie cried as fresh tears fell from her eyes.

"I know, babe," Tara whispered as she held Maggie in her arms, wanting to take all the pain and heartache away from her.

After a few minutes of listening to Tara's strong heartbeat, Maggie pulled back slightly, glancing at Tara's lips before she collided their lips together in a passionate and frenzied kiss. Tara focused on how Maggie's tongue felt against hers, getting lost in a haze. When Maggie's hand reached down to grab her crotch, Tara was suddenly ripped back to reality.

"Maggie...you don't have to do this. I know you're feeling sad and vulnerable," Tara panted as Maggie touched her hard-on through her jeans, making the tightness in her pants almost unbearable.

"I want this, Tara. I need you so bad. Just fuck me against the wall. Make me feel good...please," Maggie practically begged, knowing that Tara was trying to be delicate with her, but she just needed to be fucked to forget everything, and the mad world they now lived in.

"I don't have a condom," Tara said since she knew Maggie didn't want to get pregnant again.

"Pull out like you did last time," Maggie argued as she stood up, pulling Tara along with her, and crashing their bodies against the closed door, her lips never leaving Tara's in the process.

Tara pulled back, not sure if they should keep going, her cock protesting against her sudden hesitation. Maggie could see the dilemma happening within Tara.

"Please, Tara. I need this...please," Maggie pleaded once again.

Hearing Maggie beg for her was all it took for Tara to lose the remainder of her self-control. Tara enveloped Maggie's small body as she leaned down slightly, and kissed Maggie deeply, passionately. Tara's lips pressed against Maggie's, her tongue penetrating her girlfriend's as Tara lifted her off the floor. Maggie felt her breasts press against Tara's chest as Tara pulled her tighter, lifting her off the ground completely, slamming her against the door.

As Tara kissed her, Maggie returned the kisses with ardent passion, which soon turned to full fledged desire. Maggie felt the quickening of her pulse as Tara continued to hold her closely, and her breasts were aching to be touched. Maggie sensed this in Tara too, as she thrust her hips into Maggie, letting her feel the full effect of their bodies so close together. Tara's cock felt wonderfully hard as she pulled Maggie against her waist, her hands on Maggie's ass, urging her closer.

Tara's kisses became more intense, and her eyes searched Maggie's frantically as she broke the kiss then lowered herself to Maggie's neck and between her breasts. Maggie's fingers clawed at Tara's back in desperation, her fingernails raking down Tara's strong spine.

"I want you, Tara. I want you now," Maggie begged.

Tara picked Maggie up and turned around to push her against the sturdy wall. Tara moved away, shedding the plaid shirt over her shoulders, ignoring the buttons on the front. Tara's muscles, sculpted from years of exercise and military training, showed beads of perspiration, her heart racing in anticipation. Maggie gazed into Tara's deep brown eyes, which simmered with an animal intensity that made Maggie weak with desire. Tara kicked off her shoes, and unbuttoned her jeans, never taking her eyes off of Maggie. Tara stepped out of the denim jeans, her cock standing out proudly, hard and swollen.

Tara stepped forward again, and reached out, pulling off Maggie's shirt with one swift motion. She bent forward, her lips finding Maggie's erect nipple as she pulled her bra away, tearing the fabric and dropping it to the floor. Tara's lips wrapped around the hard nipple, sucking roughly, the edges of her teeth grazed against it, sending shivers of pain and pleasure through Maggie.

Tara's hands moved downward, finding the button to Maggie's jeans, and she popped the button with her thumb and forefinger. She unzipped them with the same hand, and slid the jeans down Maggie's legs. Tara's lips broke free from Maggie's nipple, and were replaced by her hands as she squeezed Maggie's round breasts, pushing them together.

Tara's lips moved down, kissing Maggie's stomach, moving to her now damp panties. She pulled them down with her teeth, and found Maggie's clit with her lips, sucking it into her mouth. Maggie moaned with pleasure, closing her eyes and leaning back against the wall as Tara sucked on her clit. Tara pulled Maggie closer, both hands on her ass.

Maggie's hands found the back of Tara's head, shoving her mouth harder against the swollen clit. Tara tongue fucked Maggie, driving her tongue as deeply as she possibly could. She tasted the sweet juices as they flowed from Maggie, and lapped greedily from her body. Maggie leaned back, paralyzed, as Tara continued the barrage against her swollen lips.

Her fingers found Maggie's nipples, and she pulled and pinched at them to heighten the sensation she was giving to her girlfriend. Maggie could feel the orgasm building inside her strongly, and welcomed the intense feeling. Maggie desperately needed to feel Tara's hard cock buried deep inside of her.

"Fuck me, Tara," she whispered hoarsely, "Fuck me now."

Tara moved abruptly over her, looming in front of her. Tara's cock touched Maggie's stomach as she stood up. Tara took her girlfriend's hand and guided it down to the rock hard shaft, and Maggie wrapped her fingers around it, barely touching, her thumb on the other side. Maggie's fingers slid up and down Tara's cock, and her thumb circled the head, smearing Tara's juices all over her.

Maggie pulled Tara's cock toward her clit, and began rubbing herself with it as Tara kissed her lips, parting them and invading Maggie's mouth with her probing tongue, her dark brown, sweaty hair matting against her head. A growl escaped from Tara's throat as Maggie stroked her cock up and down with her delicate fingers.

"Do it," Tara groaned into Maggie's ear as she placed the head of her cock against those luscious pussy lips. "I want to feel you now. Come on, baby. Put it in. I want to fuck you now."

Maggie felt Tara as she lowered her hand down and removed hers from the throbbing shaft. Tara pierced her smooth lips with just the head, then held it there. Tara looked into Maggie's eyes, taking her hands above her head, holding them there as she pressed forward all at once. Maggie felt Tara's hard cock enter her, forcing her back against the wall until it reached its limit.

Maggie's eyes widened as she felt the force of Tara's body and the depth at which she found her achieving. Maggie inhaled sharply and stared into Tara's lust filled eyes. When she exhaled, Maggie let out a whimper as Tara rocked backward, then thrust her cock fully into her wet pussy once again. Maggie began bucking against Tara, meeting her forceful thrusts measure for measure.

"Oh god! Yes!" Maggie cried as Tara began fucking her with abandon, driving the hardened dick into her wet pussy. Tara held Maggie against the wall, hands above her head, taking her willfully, letting the animal intensity overcome them both. Maggie gave herself to Tara, caving into her desires, and drawing intense pleasure from them.

"Fuck me, Tara! Fuck me harder!" Maggie tried to keep quiet, but found herself almost yelling into Tara's shoulder.

Tara groaned loudly and began moving her hips faster, her cock driving in and out of Maggie with speed and dispatch. Maggie felt herself begin to weaken, the walls crumbling as the orgasm started its ascent. She felt the shyness and innocence being torn away, replaced with a ferocity that startled her. Maggie's pussy tightened around Tara's cock as she slammed into her, and Maggie sensed that Tara was also nearing the explosive finish.

"Come on, Maggie. Fuck me. Ride my cock. Cum all over me," Tara demanded, biting sharply on Maggie's shoulder.

"Oh fuck! Yes! Oh, Tara!" Maggie cried out as pleasure overtook her weak body.

Maggie felt the first orgasm strike with majestic force, vibrating her very depths. It was followed by wave after wave of reckless release, sending shivers of ecstasy to the marrow of her being. Maggie cried out loudly as Tara held her against the wall, penetrating her deeply and holding the hard cock firmly inside her. Just as Maggie felt the ebbing of the orgasm, she felt Tara tense up, and she braced herself for the onslaught.

Suddenly, Maggie was filled with a volcanic eruption as Tara came deep inside of her pussy; Tara's cock liberating its seed in torrents of heat and intensity. Maggie felt it strike against her, and she tightened to keep any from escaping. Tara let go of Maggie's hands as she came, and pulled her tightly against her sweaty body.

Maggie grabbed Tara's head and pulled it to her, kissing Tara against her neck as she expended herself into her. Tara shuddered against Maggie, the sweat rolling over their bodies. Tara collapsed into Maggie as she squeezed the remaining portion of cum from Tara's cock with her muscles. Tara grew limp against Maggie as she wrapped her arms around Tara, holding her close.

Moments later, Tara opened her brown eyes and looked into her girlfriend's. Maggie saw tenderness and compassion deep within them as Tara kissed her softly. Tara smiled, then pulled herself out of Maggie's warm pussy.

"I'm sorry...I got lost in the moment, and forgot to pull out," Tara apologized as she tried to catch her breath.

"Shhh...it's okay. I love you so much," Maggie whispered against Tara's skin.

"I love you, too," Tara replied as they stood against the wall behind them.

Then, Tara leaned down, placing her arm under Maggie's legs, her other arm behind her girlfriend's small waist. Tara lifted Maggie's frame, and leaned to kiss her moist lips, carrying her to the bed. Tara laid Maggie down on the bed, and Maggie rested against her, listening to her heartbeat as she ran her fingers over Tara's tattoos. Tara breathed quietly, stroking Maggie's hair and back with her fingertips.

"You really think we'll be ok? That we'll find someplace to call home and really start a family?" Maggie asked after a few moments of silence passed them by.

"We will. I'll make sure of it. We have to keep some kind of hope alive, otherwise, we're just surviving in this cruel world for nothing," Tara replied as Maggie sighed with content.

"I still miss our baby. I really thought it would be a boy, and he would look just like you," Maggie felt herself start to tear up again.

"It will take some time, but soon it won't hurt so much," Tara replied as Maggie finally closed her eyes, tired from the last few days of uncertainty. Maggie wasn't sure if she would ever get used to this malicious world they now lived in where death seemed to be at every corner.

Tara made sure Maggie was in a slumber before she finally allowed herself to get some sleep, knowing that at least for tonight they were safe from the onslaught of walkers and bad people in the world.

* * *

The next morning, Tara woke up to the sun shining through the blinds covering the window. Maggie was still sound asleep so Tara carefully got out of so she wouldn't wake the sleeping beauty. Tara quickly got dressed, glancing one last time at Maggie before making her way to the living room.

"Good morning. You sleep good?," Lilly greeted her younger sister with a hug.

"Yeah, I actually got some decent sleep for once," Tara replied as she looked around the room. Carl, Beth, and Meghan were busy playing some kind of board game. Lori and Carol were searching the closet for anything useful to use.

"Where's the men?" Tara asked as Lilly pointed outside.

Tara made her way outside where Glenn, Daryl, Rick, and Hershel were discussing plans of some sort. Harley was sitting beside them, seemingly listening to their tactics.

"Well, nice of you to join us, sunshine," Daryl smiled as Tara joined their small group.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Tara was ready to get to work since sitting in one place too long made her anxious.

"Lookin' for some kind of permanent shelter. We might have to leave this county since walkers seem to be migrating here for some reason," Rick explained to the Marine his plan for the upcoming week or so.

Tara nodded her head. "Do y'all have the map?"

"Nah, it got lost in the barn fire so we're just kinda wanderin' around really," Rick said in a tone of frustration.

"Perfect," Tara replied sarcastically as Glenn laughed.

"So we'll split up in two groups. Daryl and I will head east. Glenn and Tara will head west. Everyone else will stay here and keep an eye on things. They all have guns so they should be fine. And if they have to run, there's a designated meeting spot a few miles out. Good?" Rick laid out the plan as everyone agreed.

"Alright, let's head out in a few minutes," Daryl said as the foursome went their separate ways to get ready.

Tara made her way to the bedroom, finding Maggie up and dressed. Maggie gave her a small smile as she walked into the room, followed by Harley.

"I'm gonna be heading out for a few hours. We're trying to find permanent shelter so we aren't running all the damn time," Tara explained as she grabbed her backpack, getting ready for her upcoming adventure.

"Please be careful. I can't lose you," Maggie held Tara close, giving her a passionate kiss.

"I'm always careful, babe," Tara winked at Maggie before making her way outside where Glenn was waiting.

The best friends said their goodbyes to their loved ones before heading into their designated direction. They walked along the desolate road, talking about their pasts, and telling jokes to one another. Tara actually was in a good, relaxed mood for once, forgetting all the troubles that seemed to plague her.

Suddenly, Tara noticed a sign announcing that a military base was in the vicinity. Fort Gordon Army Base was about twenty miles away, the sign announced as Tara pointed it out to Glenn.

"Think we should check it out?" Glenn asked, not entirely sure if he trusted the military.

"Why not? Maybe there's still some soldiers left. Maybe they can help us," Tara started to lead the way. She was happy to be heading to a military base again.

Glenn glanced at the sign as an uneasy feeling started to settle over his body. The young man had a feeling that maybe Fort Gordon wouldn't be their answer, but their undoing instead. He decided to trust Tara since he knew she could handle herself in a military setting.

"Wait up!" Glenn called out as he jogged to catch up to Tara, hoping this wouldn't be a decision they later regretted.

* * *

So military base? Yay or nay? Safe or not? We shall see in the next chapter! But I'm sorry about the last chapter being sad...it is the apocalypse after all, and stuff happens. :/

Oh my gosh! You guys! I just joined my college's glee club! I'm sure that makes me a huge nerd, but I'm so excited!

But as always, thanks for all your reviews and love. You guys keep me writing and motivated. :D

Random guest: I'm glad I'm still your fave writer despite everything I seemingly put you through! Hugs! :)

Guest: Awww I'm sorry last chapter made you cry! Double hugs! But ily too! :D so happy you enjoy my writing!

Taylor: glad you think my nerdiness is awesome possum! Don't be sad about the last chapter...good times will happen just be patient. :D hugs!


	20. The Space Between

Sorry, this would have been out sooner, but I had pneumonia so I was out of order for awhile and my dog was really sick. Unfortunately, she died a few days ago and I've been in a slump since. :( RIP Pepper. So sorry once again...

The Space Between - Dave Matthews Band

* * *

Tara and Glenn walked about fifteen miles in silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Tara was preoccupied about how Maggie was dealing with the miscarriage and if she was really alright. Glenn was busy worrying about the upcoming military base, and if they would find friends or foes.

A few more minutes ticked by as Glenn glanced over at Tara, wondering how she was really coping with everything. He kept his eyes on the road, watching his boots crunch the pavement beneath them.

"You sure you're alright with the whole miscarriage thing? You don't have to be so headstrong around me," Glenn said as Tara turned to look at him.

"I'm fine. I'm more concerned about Maggie to be honest," Tara replied as they stayed silent for a few more minutes.

"You need to talk about it too, ya know? It's not healthy to keep all that inside," Glenn softly reprimanded his friend. He knew she was trying to be strong for everyone, but Tara could only go so long with keeping everything bottled up.

Tara sighed. She knew Glenn was ultimately right about talking about it. Tara had spent years keeping so much turmoil inside from everything she had been through and lost. She knew one day she just wouldn't be able to keep up the charade any longer.

"It's hard. One of the hardest things I have ever had to deal with. To see Maggie go through this makes it even worse. I can't comfort her, and it breaks my heart when she cries about it," Tara revealed to her best friend, trying to keep her emotions in check.

Tara stopped walking, letting Glenn go ahead a few steps until he noticed that she wasn't keeping up with him. Glenn turned, and saw that Tara was staring off into the distance, lost in her own little world.

"I wonder if we'll ever be truly happy again. I'm just waiting for something else to happen or to lose someone else I care about. I know it's only a matter of time. Sometimes I don't even know why I keep trying," Tara reflected as Glenn made his way back to her.

"Hey, you can't think like that. We've all been through stuff, but you gotta keep moving, and just hope everything works out in the end. Plus, you can't give up. Maggie needs you. I need you. We all need you," Glenn gave Tara a much needed hug, allowing himself to hold on for a few extra seconds.

The young man continued. "I'm here if you ever need to talk about what happened. I have no idea what you're going through, but I can listen. Also, don't totally shelf the idea of having a family. I think having a little Tara around would be awesome."

Tara smiled at that. "Maggie said it would've been a little boy. Can you imagine? A boy. That would have been amazing."

"Well, you guys can still have kids one day. Hopefully, by then, we'll be more stable and have a permanent home," Glenn encouraged as they began walking again, getting closer to the military base.

"I don't think Maggie will allow that for a long time which is fine with me. But when it does happen, I bet it'll be a girl. Then I get to be protective all the time," Tara said as Glenn grinned, glad that his friend seemed to be feeling better.

They walked a couple of miles in silence until Tara decided to tell Glenn something she hadn't really talked about much, even though it was on her mind daily.

"You know before the turn, I had an ex-girlfriend, named Alice, who was pregnant. I didn't know for sure if the baby was mine or not. Everything went crazy before I could find out but before getting to the farm, I tried to look for her. She was gone though. I don't know if she's alive or not, but I think about her everyday and hope that she's alright. And if the kiddo was mine, then I hope one day I can see him or her," Tara disclosed as Glenn wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They continued down the empty road, the only movement was leaves flying in the wind.

"I'm sure she's out there somewhere. And if it's your kid, then you'll see them one day," Glenn said in a soothing voice before leaning over to give Tara a quick peck on her head, causing her to laugh.

"Yeah, and all the baby mama drama that comes with it. Alice and I were always arguing about something near the end, but I would gladly put up with it if it meant I could have a relationship with my kid," Tara replied truthfully as she pointed a sign out to Glenn.

Tara had spotted a road sign indicating that they were very close to the military base. Now was the time to get serious since they didn't know what they were walking into exactly.

"This little heart to heart talk will have to be resumed later. Now, it's time to get down to business," Tara made sure her rifle was ready to fire, not wanting to take any chances after everything they had been through.

Glenn took her lead, pulling out his firearm from its holster, becoming a little nervous as they approached the military base. They saw the entrance to Fort Gordon which seemed unguarded from the outside world, but Tara knew better. She knew that there were probably soldiers hiding in plain sight, waiting for them to make a move.

Glenn gave her a look of uncertainty as Tara began to make her way into the base, ready for military personnel to make their presence known. They didn't have to step in far before they were surrounded by a bunch of men and a couple of women in camo gear, rifles out, pointing toward the new intruders.

Tara kept her ground, staring at the twelve soldiers that surrounded them, not giving any sign of weakness. Glenn glanced at the guns that were aimed towards them, visibly nervous.

"State your business here," a young soldier stepped forward, trying to intimidate the visitors. Tara could tell that the young man had just finished bootcamp, and was trying to overcompensate for his inexperience. In fact, most of the soldiers around her looked like they were all fresh out of bootcamp.

"Relax. I'm just here for some help. I'm in the military also," Tara pulled out the dog tags that were around her neck, hidden beneath her shirt.

"What branch?" A young woman asked as the soldier who spoke earlier inspected Tara's dog tags.

"Marines. I'm Corporal Tara Chambler. This is my friend, Glenn," Tara tried to assess the situation in front of her, not sure she trusted these fresh young faces just yet.

The young officer in front of Tara held out his hand. "Hi. Sorry 'bout that Corporal. I'm Private Juan Mendoza by the way. We're all kinda on edge right now. Our Lieutenant Commander has been on the outs, locked up in his office."

"Why?" Glenn asked as the inexperienced Army soldiers put their weapons down much to his relief. Maybe the military base wasn't such a bad idea after all...maybe.

"A couple of days ago, a group attacked us. We lost several of our friends, and the fuckers took Commander's daughter. He sent out a couple of scouts to see where they're holdin' up, they should be back soon. You should talk to him," Mendoza said to Tara who thought it over.

"Wait. You're the Corporal Tara Chambler? One of the snipers with the most confirmed kills and never turned down a daring rescue mission?" A young woman asked, looking at Tara with total adoration.

Tara flashed her most charming smile. "Yeah, that's me."

"You're a legend!" A young man with curly brown hair and a growing beard exclaimed. He saluted Tara, and then held out his hand.

"I'm Private Ryan Tucker. It's a pleasure to meet you," Ryan eagerly shook Tara's hand as the rest of the young soldiers introduced themselves to the newcomers.

"Come on, Corporal. I'll take you to talk to the Commander. Maybe y'all can help each other," Mendoza led Tara and Glenn past the barracks, armory, and mess hall. They came upon a small office where he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A gruff voice called from the other side.

Juan opened the door as Tara and Glenn stepped into the small office. The space reminded her of Lieutenant Davis' office that she had stepped in ages ago when life had still been normal.

A large, tall man with a full head of gray hair turned to look at his visitors, surprised at first by the two civilians in his office. Tara could tell that the man had not slept for a couple of days, and a worried look ran rampant in his eyes. She guessed that he was more than concerned for his kidnapped daughter.

"Sir, this here is Corporal Tara Chambler and her friend, Glenn. They might need some help...maybe they can help us out in return," Mendoza said as the Commander's ears immediately perked up at the mention of Tara's name.

"The famous Tara Chambler? I've heard great things about you. Davis was a good friend, and the bastard used to brag about you all the damn time. I'm Lieutenant Commander Kenneth Peterson," the older man held out his hand which Tara and Glenn both shook.

"Sorry about your daughter," Glenn simply stated as the Commander just sighed.

"Mendoza, give us a minute, will ya?" Peterson said as the Private nodded, shutting the door quietly behind him.

There was silence for a few seconds as the Commander opened his bottom drawer, pulling out a bottle of scotch. He opened the bottle and poured some dark liquor into a couple of glasses. He offered Glenn and Tara a glass which they took.

Tara drank her scotch in one gulp, feeling the liquor burn the back of her throat. She had to admit, it tasted really good.

"So Corporal, what do you need?" Peterson asked, pouring himself another drink. He offered the liquor bottle to his visitors who shook their heads.

"We have a group a few miles back. We need some kind of permanent shelter where walkers can't get to us so easily. Maybe some supplies. We have women and children in the group," Tara explained as the Commander listened, nodding his head in interest.

Peterson leaned back in his chair, glancing at Tara and Glenn. "I can help you with all that if you do somethin' for me. I know where there's a safe place to hunker down for a bit, and we have supplies. But I need your help."

"What do you need us to do?" Tara asked, although, she already thought she knew the answer.

"I need help gettin' my daughter back. Some fuckers abducted her, and who knows what they're doin' to my little girl. A group of about twenty to thirty men...outlaws," Peterson closed his eyes as the terrible event played in his head.

"Those bastards just showed up. I didn't even know they were stakin' out the place until they attacked. Killed a few of my men, and took my Gracie. I need you to help get her back. My scouts should be back soon and if you help, I'll give you the location of a high school that we cleared. It's safe. The fence might need to be reinforced, but it will protect you through the winter months. We'll give you supplies, too. After I get Grace back, I'm leading these soldiers up North," the Commander explained as Tara thought over the offer.

Tara knew that it was dangerous to go on another rescue mission, but would she really just turn her back while a young girl was being hurt by bad people? No. Tara knew she was going to be apart of this when the mentions had first been heard. Plus, Tara would help secure shelter and supplies for her family when the dreaded winter months were just a couple of weeks away.

Glenn glanced over at Tara, and knew exactly what she was thinking. He grabbed her arm, leading her away so they could talk out of earshot in the corner of the room.

"You aren't thinking about it, are you?" Glenn asked as Tara nodded.

"I just can't leave his daughter out there. I have to help. What if it was Maggie or Beth? I just can't. And then, I can help secure us some shelter. A school that's been cleared. We can use that until we get something better after winter," Tara made up her mind as Glenn sighed. He wanted to help, but he didn't want Tara to risk her life.

"So we're gonna do this?" Glenn asked, confused when Tara shook her head.

"No. I'm gonna go find the Commander's daughter while you go back and take everyone to the school. Just let them know what's going on, and that I'll be back when I can," Tara said as Glenn started to argue.

"What? No! I'm going with you," Glenn started to hold his ground. He was sure the soldiers here were nice and all, but he still didn't trust them.

"What's gonna happen when we aren't back? Rick's gonna be expecting us soon. I need you to just let everyone know not to worry. Let Maggie know that I'll be alright," Tara and Glenn argued over the subject for a few more minutes until finally, he reluctantly agreed to go back to the house.

Tara walked up to the Commander's desk, ready to hatch out a plan and make a deal.

"I'll do it on one condition. You tell me the location of the school now, and give me some weapons, ammo, and supplies. Glenn will lead my group to the safe spot while I help you. Afterwards, I'm going back to my group," Tara firmly said as Peterson thought about the offer before readily accepting.

The Commander pulled out a map, telling his visitors exactly where the school was. After, Peterson commanded his soldiers to load up a vehicle with food and supplies for Glenn to take back. Glenn visibly relaxed since the Commander seemed to be true to his word so far. He was still nervous about leaving Tara behind.

Peterson handed Glenn the map with the instructions to the high school before walking away. "Good luck, son."

Mendoza handed Glenn the keys before stepping away so Tara could say goodbye to her best friend. She was vaguely aware that all the young soldiers were staring at them.

"Be careful. I'll drive everyone to the school. You have two days tops to get back. If you aren't back, I'm going to assume something went horribly wrong and come looking for you. Deal?" Glenn asked as he pulled Tara in for a hug.

"Deal. Tell Maggie I love her, and I'll be back soon," Tara said as Glenn nodded. He gave her one last look before climbing into the small sedan, and starting the engine. Glenn started to drive, soon becoming just a disappearing speck in the background.

Tara watched until the car was out of sight, sighing sadly. She glanced over at the young Privates who were waiting for instruction.

"You guys sit tight until the scouts get back. Then we'll figure out our plan of action. For now, keep on guard," Tara instructed as the young soldiers eagerly did what they were told.

Tara made her way to Peterson's office, knocking before making her way back in. The Commander had a map out, circling areas where the bad group may be hiding.

"So why exactly did you agree to help us?" Tara questioned as Peterson glanced at her.

"Because you have experience with this stuff. When I heard your name, I knew I needed you for this mission. Plus, you've seen those Privates out there. They have heart, but no experience," the Commander revealed as Tara just listened to his reasoning.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door as it opened to reveal a young man dressed in Army fatigues. He looked like he had been through hell and back, his clothes full of mud, and his black hair all messed up.

"Salinas? Where are they holdin' Grace?" Peterson rushed up to the young soldier.

"A camp about seventy miles from here. They have quite a bit of fire power. We will need a good plan cuz they are guarding it relentlessly," Salinas answered, taking notice of Tara.

"Well, we have a secret weapon," Peterson said, patting Tara on the shoulder. "What about English? Where's he at?"

Salinas shook his head. "Rotters got him. Tore him apart."

"Goddammit," Peterson growled as he grabbed the map. Salinas quickly showed them where the enemy camp was stationed.

Tara quickly thought up of a plan to scout out the area, and take out the bad guys. The Commander immediately agreed with the idea, ordering Salinas to get a vehicle and some soldiers ready for their dawn departure.

"We'll try to get there as quickly as we can. Drive most of the way. Go on foot the rest. We'll attack in the dead of night when they least expect it. Using the night vision goggles will give us an advantage, and allows me to pick off a few before they notice what's happening," Tara explained to the young soldiers who were seated around a fire.

"Why can't we go now?" Tucker asked, ready for some action.

"Cuz Tuck...we're going the long way. They're anticipating an attack. They think we'll use the main road, but we'll beat them at their own game," Tara said as she sat down next to a couple of Navy recruits.

"Nice," Mendoza grinned, giving Tucker a high five.

Tara smiled at the young soldiers, remembering how eager she had been when first getting out of bootcamp and receiving orders. She had been just a baby back then so inexperienced, and ready to take on the world. She kept staring at the roaring fire, missing Maggie more than ever. Tara thought about Maggie's beautiful smile, hoping that she was alright.

"You have a girlfriend or somethin'?" Mendoza asked as everyone waited for Tara's answer.

"Yeah, I do," Tara pulled out the photo of Maggie, passing it to Mendoza. "She's the love of my life. My one and only."

"She's pretty hot. What's her name?" Tucker questioned as the photo made its way around the circle.

"Maggie," Tara smiled, thinking about her gorgeous girl.

"Maggie? Like the song called 'Maggie May'?" Tucker grinned as Tara laughed. She remembered the old Rod Stewart song from when her father used to play it.

"Yeah...like the song," Tara chuckled as Mendoza handed the picture back.

"That's awesome. She's still pretty freakin' hot," Tucker exclaimed with a mischievous grin.

"Hey! Watch it, Tuck! You're talking about my future wife," Tara smiled as the recruits around her laughed. Tara glanced down at her photo, memorizing Maggie's beautiful smile.

Tara glanced at the picture one more time before one of the Navy recruits spoke up. "Can you tell us some war stories?"

Tara nodded as she started to share a few stories throughout the rest of the night, waiting anxiously for morning so they could begin their newest mission. Tara hoped that it would go off without a hitch, but she knew she never got that lucky.

She stayed up for a couple of more hours, telling stories from her deployments and missions as her audience was captivated. Afterwards, Tara went to lay down in one of the barracks. She laid her head on the pillow, thinking about Maggie.

Tara knew that Maggie might be a bit upset that she stayed behind, but she knew what had to be done. Tara couldn't leave a girl out there to be victimized, and she was helping out her family. Truth was, Tara would have helped, even if the Commander hadn't offered up the school.

She hoped her family was already at the high school and getting settled. Tara sent a silent goodnight to Maggie, closing her tired eyes to get some kind of sleep.

* * *

While Tara was rallying her troops for their rescue mission, Glenn arrived back at the house just as the sun was setting. Rick and Daryl marched out the door, weapons drawn until they realized that it was their friend. Harley growled at the mysterious vehicle until Glenn stepped out. The boxer immediately ran to him, jumping up and licking his face.

"Down, girl!" Glenn couldn't help but chuckle at the dog who acted like she hadn't seen him in years. Rick and Daryl looked over the vehicle, instantly noticing that Tara was missing.

"Where's Tara?" Daryl asked with concern in his voice.

Glenn sighed before he told the others what had happened and what Tara was up to. Rick was glad that the group now had some place to hunker down that seemed secure by the sounds of it. He just wasn't sure if Tara risking her life was worth it.

"Well, let's get to this school. Daryl and I spotted another herd just a few more miles away. It's only a matter of time until the walkers surround us again," Rick instructed as Glenn handed him the map where the location was circled.

While, Daryl and Rick studied the map and looked over the supplies, Glenn made his way into the house where everyone was sitting around in the living room. Maggie glanced up at Glenn, happy to see him. Her eyes immediately searching for any signs of Tara. Maggie felt her heart race when she realized that Tara wasn't with Glenn.

"Hey...Tara's fine. She'll meet up with us when she can, I promise," Glenn sensed that Maggie was having a small panic attack at the sight of no Tara.

"Where is she?" Carol asked as Glenn recalled the military base and everything that had happened.

"So Tara's out there? Riskin' her life?" Maggie asked as Glenn sheepishly nodded.

"Tara's takin' care of her family, Maggie. She secured us supplies and a safe place to ride out the winter," Rick tried to defend his friend, but Maggie just glared at him.

"I don't care about any of that! I would rather her be here with me than out doing God knows what. What if she gets hurt again? What if she doesn't come back?" Maggie cried, sitting on the couch, crying. Harley slowly inched her way closer to Maggie, wanting to comfort her.

Beth and Hershel sat next to Maggie, trying to soothe her fears. They both knew that Maggie's fears were well-founded but they could see why Tara was out on a rescue mission.

Lilly knelt down in front of Maggie, taking her hand. She knew the younger woman was still trying to process the miscarriage so her emotions were all over the place.

"Maggie, Tara will be back. She's always found her way back to you. Plus, missions like these are Tara's specialty. She has been on numerous ones, and always came home. You know Tara would have helped even if the Commander didn't have anything to offer. She has a big heart like that...like when she helped Carl," Lilly calmly said as Maggie glanced at her.

Maggie wiped her tears away. "I know. I just wish she was here."

"I know," Lilly leaned forward, giving Maggie a hug.

"Let's get to this school and see what we're dealin' with," Daryl suggested as Rick shook his head.

"In the mornin' we can. But right now, it's too late, and we don't know where that large herd from earlier is located," Rick replied as the rest of the group agreed with his reasoning.

Rick sat down on the floor next to Glenn and Carol. He and Lori were still doing what they could do to avoid one another. The tension between them was more than evident, but no one commented on the awkward situation. Hershel had talked to Rick about it once, but no one could get through to the married couple.

Maggie glanced at the married couple, hoping that she and Tara would never be that distant. The rest of the evening was spent eating dinner from cans and planning their trip to the high school. Most of them were eager to see the new location, but were concerned about Tara also.

Glenn glanced over at Maggie who was sitting by herself with Harley. He made his way to the young woman, sitting next to her.

"Tara will be back soon. We made a deal...if she isn't back in two days then Daryl and I will go out looking for her," Glenn said as Maggie gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, Glenn. I'm just worried about her. You know how she can be, especially when innocent lives are involved," Maggie sighed. Tara's courage was something that had attracted Maggie immediately in the beginning. Now, it worried Maggie since she knew Tara would willingly put herself in danger to protect others.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. In fact, by tomorrow night I bet Tara will stroll in that school like nothing happened," Glenn tried to keep things positive. Daryl sat down next to Carol and Lilly, listening to the conversation.

"Tara'll be alright. I mean nothin' can happen to our resident G.I. Joe," Daryl laughed, trying to bring some humor into the situation. Truth be told, he was worried about his friend, but knew Tara could hold her own.

Beth sat next to Maggie, petting Harley who was sleeping soundly between them. "She'll be back tomorrow. You know she can't leave you alone for too long."

Maggie appreciated her family and friends' reassurance on the situation. She knew that they were trying to be supportive, not only with what was going on, but also the miscarriage. Maggie listened to her father read from a Bible that had been found in the home, not really paying attention.

About an hour later, Maggie went to go lay down by Meghan. The little girl was already sound asleep after a long day of playing outside with Carl. There was a calm fire in the fireplace that kept Maggie's attention until Lilly sat down next to her.

"You sure you're ok?" Lilly asked as Maggie glanced up at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Maggie lied as she closed her eyes.

"You might be able to fool Tara with that, but you can't pull one over me," Lilly said as Maggie sighed, sitting up slightly.

"No, I'm not alright. I just miss Tara. I wish she was here," Maggie replied as Lilly sighed. She wished her little sister was back with the family also, but Maggie was avoiding her real question.

"How are you coping with the miscarriage?" Lilly finally questioned as Maggie started to cry silently.

"I'm barely coping to be honest. I'm trying to be strong, but it's all I can think about. I feel like I let Tara down in some way," Maggie confessed as Lilly gave her a look of sympathy.

"You know that's not true. You could never let Tara down. She loves you so much, Maggie. Tara would give up her life for you in an instant if she had to," Lilly tried to comfort Maggie.

"I just wish I hadn't lost our baby. I was so ready to be a mom," Maggie sniffed, trying not to make so much noise or disturb the others.

Lilly stroked Maggie's arm gently. "You still can be when you're ready to try again. I know you two would make great parents. It's not your fault though. And I'm sorry this happened, and I'm here for you."

"Thank you," Maggie wiped her tears away.

"Get some sleep," Lilly covered up Maggie with a blanket, stroking her back in a comforting manner.

Maggie cried silently to herself, wishing that Tara was there to hold her. She said a silent prayer, wishing that Tara would be back soon and unharmed. Finally, Maggie fell into a restless sleep, dreaming about a child she would never get to have.

* * *

Tara woke up around dawn the next morning. She noticed that most of her troops were asleep, and even the Commander seemed to have dozed off. She decided to take a quick shower, change into some military gear, and eat breakfast. Afterwards, Tara decided to do a few push-ups and pull ups to pass the time before she woke up her soldiers.

She was on her thirtieth pull up when Peterson walked into the barracks, ready to get his precious daughter back from the hands of evil. When Tara spotted him, she let go of the pull up bar, landing on her feet.

"You ready, sir?" Tara asked as Peterson nodded in determination.

"Yeah, let's do this," Peterson replied as Tara threw on the rest of her military gear, preparing for war.

"Salinas, Mendoza, Tucker, and Johnson, one of the Navy recruits, are comin' with us. The rest are gonna stay here and guard the base," Peterson explained as they walked to the vehicle where the young soldiers were waiting.

"Sounds good," Tara replied. She caught sight of the young recruits who were eager to start their first real mission.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Mendoza excitedly threw a bag into the back of a military Humvee.

Tara climbed into the driver's seat as Peterson jumped into the passenger side. The four young soldiers hopped into the back, fighting with each other over who would get the best seats.

"Alright, kids! Just sit somewhere!" Tara said in a playful stern voice as the recruits immediately listened.

Tara started the vehicle and the squad started their rescue mission. Most of the ride was made in silence as the young recruits chatted amongst themselves in the back. The Commander kept his eyes looking out the window, not paying much attention. Every once in a while, Salinas would tell Tara which turn to take.

Tara glanced over at Peterson who seemed lost in his own little world. She knew he was worried about his daughter and the outcome of the rescue mission

"We'll get your daughter back," Tara glanced over at Peterson, ignoring the chatter from the soldiers in the back.

Peterson turned to look at Tara. "I know. I just hope I don't lose any more men."

They remained quiet as they listened to the boys in the back talk about past girlfriends. Tara almost felt a sense of deja vu from what was going on around her. She remembered on her first deployment how eager she had been to show the higher ranks that she could do what needed to be done. So many times Tara had been in the back of a Humvee, unsure of what was to come or if she would make it back home.

Tucker leaned up. "So Corporal, are you comin' wit us when we head up north? Commander says it's better for survival."

"Nah, I have a family who needs me here. Plus, we can't travel too far. We have a pregnant woman in our group," Tara explained, glancing at Tucker in the rearview mirror.

"Awww, that sucks. You seem like a cool cat," Tucker leaned back into his seat, gripping his gun tight.

Tara smiled as she focused on the road once again. They drove in silence for a few more miles as the day wore on, the anticipation building within the small group. Tara could tell the soldiers in the back were starting to get antsy since this would be their first real time going into a combat situation.

They drove a few more miles until Tara decided it was time to travel on foot the rest of the way, and surprise the other group. She parked the vehicle on the side of the road, killing the engine before everyone climbed out, grabbing their weapons and gear.

Tara pulled out a cigarette, lighting it with her lighter, puffing out a few smokes. The young soldiers surrounded her, weapons ready for anything.

"Any advice you can give us, Corporal?" Mendoza asked.

"Yeah, don't die," Tara simply said as her troops glanced at each other with uneasy looks in their eyes.

"That's comforting," Tucker let out an unsettled laugh.

"Sorry, that's just what my commanders always told me when I was in the sandbox," Tara shrugged her shoulders as she threw her cigarette on the ground, crushing it with her boot.

Peterson grabbed the map, trying to determine which direction they would be heading into. He made a motion for his soldiers to gather together.

"We're gonna head into the forest in the northwest direction. Their camp should be a few miles away. We'll scope the place out and wait for the cover of darkness until we attack. Remember if you see a dead one kill it with a knife...be as quiet as possible," Commander ordered as the small squad nodded in agreement.

They walked throughout the forest with Tara leading the way. She kept her eyes out for walkers or stray people. The small group walked for a couple of hours until Tara heard voices in the distance. She made a motion for everyone to stop.

"I hear voices up ahead. You guys stay here while I check it out," Tara said quietly as Peterson nodded.

Tara carefully made her way away from the group, keeping her eyes peeled for any traps or waiting ambushes. The voices were slowly getting louder as she finally spotted a camp. Tara got down on her stomach so she wouldn't be spotted, hiding behind a moss covered log on the forest floor.

She pulled out a pair of binoculars, studying the people in front of her. So far Tara spotted a bunch of men gathered around a small fire. She counted at least twenty or more guys, each armed with some kind of weapon. Tara cursed under her breath as one of the tents opened to show a young woman hog tied on the floor.

The young girl looked about eighteen and was fairly attractive with light brown hair. Tara could see that the girl was scared and that there was some blood on her face. She was pretty sure that she had found Grace Peterson, the Commander's daughter.

Tara had to keep herself from going into the enemy camp and saving Grace at that moment. She knew if she did that then it would be a suicide mission. Tara had to make sure that she got back to Maggie alive and well.

"Don't worry, sweetie, we'll get you outta there. I promise," Tara whispered, taking one last look at Grace before forcing herself to go back to where her troops were waiting.

The Commander almost ran into Tara as soon as he caught glimpse of her, eager for any news about his daughter. He grabbed her shoulders, shaking them gently.

"Did you see her? Are those bastards there?" Peterson asked frantically as Tara nodded.

"She's there. And there's more than twenty men there...all of them armed. So we need to be smart when we do this," Tara kneeled down, grabbing a bag, and pulling out the night scope, attaching it to her rifle.

"Are we still followin' the plan?" Mendoza asked, watching as Tara equipped her rifle with the necessary pieces.

"Yup. It should be dark in an hour or so, then we can coordinate our attack. I wanna take out as many as I can before we switch to close range combat," Tara instructed as the young soldiers started to get more antsy waiting for the sun to go down.

"Was Grace hurt?" Peterson asked, his heart dropping in his chest.

"She had some blood on her face. I don't know if they...you know," Tara sighed as the Commander gave her a distressed look.

"Sir, I promise we will kill all those bastards," Tara said. Peterson simply nodded, waiting for nightfall.

The group anxiously waited for the sun to go down, signaling that it was time to save Grace from her captors. Finally, Tara sensed that it was time to get the show on the road. She pulled out her photo of Maggie and the pocket watch that Hershel had given her. Tara studied Maggie's beautiful smile, hoping that she would get see her in just a couple of days.

"I promise I'll be back soon," Tara whispered to the photograph before sticking her treasured items in her pocket.

"You ready?" Peterson asked as Tara nodded. She was more than ready to put the hurt on the bad men.

Tara stood up, her rifle loaded. She made a motion for the rest of the squad to follow her into the thickness of the trees, with only the moonlight to guide them. Tara hoped that they could accomplish their mission with no causalities, but she didn't think they would be that lucky. They silently made their way to the location, ready for battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maggie and the others slowly made their way to the high school. Glenn was hoping that the high school was in decent shape and that the Commander hadn't been pulling their chain. The group was relying on this location to make it through the harsh winter months.

Daryl drove the large vehicle down an empty road, listening to directions that Glenn pointed out. Everyone else and Harley was squeezed in the back, not really saying much. Maggie kept thinking about Tara, wondering what she was up to and hoping that she was alright.

The vehicle kept on for a few more miles until Daryl finally spotted a building up ahead. Glenn squinted his eyes to get a better look at the red brick structure, deciding that it was the high school they were looking for.

"We found our high school," Daryl informed the occupants in the back as Harley barked in response before being shushed by Maggie.

Daryl pulled up into the parking lot which was out in the open, but he could see that the back was fenced in. So far no walkers were around and the area was eerily silent. There were some abandoned cars in the parking lot, and some scattered dead walkers.

"Let's see what that Commander left for us," Daryl replied, opening his door and climbing out. The rest of the group followed his lead, scrambling out of the vehicle.

"Alright, everyone keep your eyes open for any kind of danger. We don't know what's hidin' in there," Rick led the way to the door, his finger on the trigger of his gun.

Rick glanced at his group before pushing open the door and quickly going inside. Daryl and Glenn followed close behind with their weapons drawn. All three headed in different directions, checking out the building to make sure that the halls were empty.

"Y'all stay there until we make sure this place is safe," Glenn told the others before making his way further down the hall.

Maggie glanced at the lockers that were against the wall, remembering high school like it was years ago. Harley sat down by her side, the boxer's ears perked, listening for the tiniest of sounds.

Finally, after a few minutes the three men reappeared, seemingly somewhat more relaxed.

"This place checks out. Most of the rooms are empty 'cept for a few that have a dead walker. Gym showers work. Back is fenced in pretty decently. Them soldiers kept their end of the deal," Daryl replied as Glenn was relieved that they hadn't been set up in a way.

"We'll stay together by the entrance for the first night before we venture out and claim our own areas," Rick instructed as the others set down their belongings.

Daryl went down the long hallway with Carol close behind him. They were gone for a few minutes before they reemerged with a trash can and a bunch of magazines.

"There's a whole library full of fire burnin' books," Daryl grinned before kneeling down to make a small fire in the trash can.

Maggie sat against the wall, watching Daryl as he worked on his task. She could feel the suffocating stares from the others, knowing that they were all still worried about her because of the recent events. Maggie knew they meant well, but right now her focus was on Tara. She couldn't lose her also.

She stood up, needing some time away from everyone. Hershel glanced at his oldest daughter, wondering if she was indeed alright or just holding everything in.

"I'm gonna check out the library. See if there's anything interestin' to read," Maggie announced to the group as Glenn made his way towards her.

"I should go with you. Just in case," the young man said.

Maggie shook her head. "I'll be fine. I promise. Tara taught me how to defend myself against walkers. Besides, Harley will be with me."

"You sure you're alright?" Hershel asked as everyone turned to look at Maggie.

"I'll be better when Tara gets back. Come on, Harley," Maggie started to walk down the dark hallway with a flashlight in her hand. Harley ran until she was by Maggie's side, walking in tune with her.

The pair walked down the hall until they reached the library. Maggie kept her hand on the butt of her gun as she pushed the door open. Harley went into the room first, determined to make sure that it was safe. Maggie shined the light all over the library, feeling a little creeped out.

Maggie walked into the room, going down a few aisles, glancing at the books that filled the shelves without much interest.

Finally, she couldn't keep her composure any longer as leaned against one of the shelves, letting herself go down to the floor. Maggie felt sobs shake her body as she cried over the loss of her baby and Tara's absence.

Harley gave Maggie a concerned look before snuggling up next her, trying to comfort her. Maggie wiped some tears away as she petted the boxer behind the ears.

"I know I should be over it already, but it's hard. I wish Tara was here. I hate how she just takes it upon herself to be the hero. But, it's also one of the things that made me fall in love with her," Maggie whispered as Harley glanced up at her, listening to every word.

Maggie hugged the boxer close as she finished crying to herself, needing to let the pent up emotions out. After a few minutes, she wiped her tears away and stood up. Harley gave her a perplexed look as if trying to make sure that she was alright.

Suddenly, the door opened causing Harley to growl at their intruder. The dog instantly became calm when she saw that it was only Beth, and not some stranger.

"Hey, Daddy sent me to make sure that you're ok. He was startin' to get worried since you've been gone for quite awhile," Beth explained as she sat down next to Maggie in the dark room.

"I'm fine. I just needed a few minutes to myself," Maggie sighed as she leaned against her younger sister.

"You know Tara will be back soon. She always makes her way back. Plus, it seems like she's doin' something good," Beth tried to comfort Maggie in some way.

"I know. She's amazin' like that," Maggie smiled a bit as the sisters sat in comfortable silence.

After about thirty minutes, the Greene sisters made their way back to the group, both feeling a little better about the situation. Maggie sat down next to Lilly and Hershel, watching the small flames of the fire. Meghan jumped into Maggie's lap, hugging her close, and kissing her cheek.

"I love you, Aunt Maggie!" Meghan exclaimed and Maggie couldn't help but smile at the little girl.

"I love you, too," Maggie held the girl close, feeling a sense of calm come over her.

"We should be safe here for the winter. The next few months are gonna be hard, but I think we can make it," Rick said as everyone focused on the small fire.

The makeshift family settled in for the rest of the night still not totally comfortable in the unfamiliar building. Maggie laid down on the hard floor next to Harley, who was snoring softly. She closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep but all she could think about was Tara. Maggie hoped that Tara was on her way home, all she wanted was to be in her strong arms once again.

Maggie glanced at everyone in the room for a few seconds before closing her eyes once again. She finally fell into a restless sleep, dreaming about Tara and their uncertain future together.

* * *

Tara made her way through the thick forest trees, the enemy campfire's smoke getting closer and closer. Tara made a motion for her troops to stop before she set up her rifle, ready to take out as many men as she could before they figured out that there was an attack.

She handed a pair of night vision googles to the Commander so he could keep an eye on the camp. Tara focused into the scope of the rifle, picking out her targets. She spotted a few watchers on the edge of the camp, deciding to get rid of them first.

"Ready?" Peterson asked as the young soldiers stayed in their hiding places, ready for the signal to shoot.

"I'm ready," Tara picked her target, eyeing the man through the night scope. Her finger was on the trigger, waiting patiently to take the shot.

"Steady..." Peterson whispered as he looked through the night vision googles, searching for any sign of Grace. Tara kept her focus, determined to make every shot count.

"Steady...alright...shoot those fuckers," the Commander instructed as Tara focused on her first target. The burly man was wearing a brown leather jacket, carrying an AK-47 around.

Tara took a deep breath before she pushed down on the trigger, the bullet easily making its mark, bringing down the man with a headshot. Another man, standing close to the dead man, opened his mouth to speak. Before he could utter a word, a bullet entered his head, killing him instantly.

Tara quickly dispatched two other men before someone sounded the alarm that the camp was under enemy fire. A group of about eighteen men ran out of their tents, guns ready to fire.

"We're under attack!" someone yelled as the others aimed their guns.

"From the west! Shoot in that direction!" Suddenly, Tara's group was riddled with tons of bullets as they ducked down, trying to avoid getting hit.

Mendoza stood up, firing back at the camp. Tara could see that one of the campers had his sight set on Mendoza, gun aimed directly at him. Tara immediately shot at the man, killing him instantly before she tackled Mendoza to the ground as a second round of bullets hailed from the sky. They both barely got out of the way in time, the bullets hitting the trees behind them.

"Thanks," Mendoza gasped, flinching as bullets flew around them.

"I'm going in! Cover me!" Tara yelled at the Commander. Before he could order her to stop, Tara was running to sneak into the camp from the north end since the men were too occupied to notice.

Tara entered the camp, immediately encountering a man, who was surprised to see her. Before he could react, Tara pulled out her knife, stabbing him in the chest. He fell to the ground, gasping for breath as he tried to crawl away. Tara was prepared to walk away but decided against it. She quickly made her way to the man, grabbing his head and slitting his throat quickly.

"Sorry, dude," Tara said without much remorse as she made her way to where the Commander's daughter was being held captive.

Tara smiled when she realized that some of the bad men were being brought down in the ensuing gunfight. That meant her young soldiers had finally grown a pair and were engaging in effective combat. She ran to the tent that contained Grace, dodging bullets that seemed to fly at her in all directions.

"Grace..." Tara began to say before she was hit in the stomach with a baseball bat. She went down to the ground, grabbing her side where the bat had struck her. Suddenly, Grace stepped out from the shadows, baseball bat raised, ready to strike again.

"Woah! Hold up! I'm here with your dad! Commander Peterson!" Tara yelled before Grace could hit her with the bat again.

"My dad?!" He's here?!" Grace stopped the bat mid swing as Tara tried to scramble to her feet. The noise of bullets flying through the air made the young girl flinch as she eyed Tara suspiciously.

"Yeah, Peterson is around. We need to get outta here!" Tara instructed as she rubbed her side which was in a bit of pain.

"I'm so sorry I hit you! I thought you were one of the bad people! Are you ok?" Grace quickly apologized as she reached out, gently touching Tara's side.

"I'm pretty sure a few of my vital organs are damaged, but other than that I should be fine," Tara replied in a slightly sarcastic voice.

"Very funny," Grace decided that she could trust the stranger in front of her. Judging from the dog tags, she guessed that Tara was in the military.

Tara peeked out of the tent, taking note that there were still a few men alive, firing at her troops. She quickly shot two men who were blocking the path that they needed to get out. Tara hoped the noise from the other bullets would cancel hers out, and they could remain discrete during their escape.

"Stay behind me. If you see anyone from this camp, shoot them. Got it?" Tara asked as she handed Grace a firearm. The young woman nodded as one hand grabbed Tara's shirt and the other held onto the gun.

Tara rubbed her side once again, already knowing that she probably had a bruise. Grace could definitely swing a bat, she had to give her that. Tara cautiously glanced out of the tent, making sure that no one would spot them. Bullets were still flying all over the place indicating that the gunfight was still in progress.

"Come on," Tara ordered Grace gently as they began to make their way out of the tent. Grace held onto Tara's shirt for dear life, not wanting to lose the Marine in all of the chaos.

The pair made their way through the camp. Grace made sure to stay behind Tara, holding onto her shirt, practically running into her. Tara kept her eyes open, pushing Grace out of the way as bullets flew at them in all directions.

Suddenly, a man jumped out from a tent, his gun aimed at Tara. His eyes glanced nervously between the pair in front of him.

"Listen, you best leave the girl!" the man yelled, his teeth gritted together.

"Fuck off," Tara muttered as she quickly raised her gun, firing at the man before he could say another word. She felt Grace flinch against her at the sound of the gunshot.

"Come on," Tara grabbed Grace's arm, leading her away from the dead body.

They finally made it to the safety and cover of the forest trees. Tara glanced over to where the troops were still firing at the camp which still had a few survivors left. Grace hid behind Tara as she fired at the enemy, effortlessly killing a few of them.

Finally, the gunfire was silenced as all the men who had taken Grace were slaughtered. Tara held the younger woman back as she made sure every enemy was indeed dead. Grace caught sight of her father on the other side of the camp, running immediately towards him.

"Hey! Wait up!" Tara ran after Grace, making sure that she was safe as she ran towards their squad.

"Daddy!" Grace cried as she jumped into Peterson's arms as he held her tight. The Commander couldn't believe that his daughter was safe and alive. He glanced at Tara, giving her a nod which she returned.

Tara and the rest of the troops watched the small reunion in front of them, overjoyed that Grace was alright. Tara gazed at her friends, quickly making sure that everyone was accounted for. She let out a small sigh of relief when she realized that everyone had survived the mission.

"Thank you!" Peterson wrapped his arms around Tara, startling her a bit as he gave her a huge bear hug.

"It's no problem, sir," Tara replied as she hugged the Commander back briefly. He finally let go as Tara smiled at him, glad that his family was back together.

"Yes, thank you so much," Grace surprised Tara as she gave her a hug, holding her tight and kissing her cheek.

"It's no problem. Really," Tara blushed a bit while Grace gave her an adoring look.

"Did they hurt you?" Mendoza asked Grace with concern.

"Yeah, they did, but I should be alright," Grace gave the young soldier a small smile.

"We'll head back to the military base in the morning so we can get the rest of our troops and head North. For now, we'll find a place to camp and rest for the night," Peterson ordered as the soldiers followed instructions, finding a small clearing a couple of miles away.

They quickly began to build a small fire and everyone started to fall asleep, exhausted from the eventful day. Tara decided to take the first night watch as she sat by the fire, thinking about Maggie.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Grace sat down next to her. They both stared at the fire for a couple of minutes in comfortable silence.

"I'm sorry about hittin' you with that bat," Grace apologized once again as she scooted closer to Tara for warmth.

Tara chuckled. "It's no big deal. You were just protecting yourself. Although, I must say, you can sure hit."

Grace watched as Tara slightly pulled up her shirt, revealing a large bruise on her side that looked painful. Tara gulped a bit when she felt Grace's fingers lightly trace over the mark on her skin, her touch cold.

"Well, I know you're in the military. What branch?" Grace asked while Tara let her shirt fall back into place.

"Marines. I've been in the military since I graduated high school. Did two tours in Iraq, special missions...all that good stuff," Tara answered, not liking the way Grace was looking at her.

"Wow, a Marine, huh? Some of the toughest in the military," Grace gave Tara a flirty smile.

Tara wasn't sure what to make of Grace's flirting, especially since she knew Maggie was waiting for her. Grace let her hand wander to Tara's thigh after making sure that everyone was indeed asleep.

"Woah! That's enough of that," Tara quickly stood up, trying to avoid a bad situation.

"Why? You have a girlfriend? Wife?" Grace glanced at Tara with a confused look on her face.

"I have a girlfriend who I love more than anything," Tara sat back down as Grace nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry. It's just...you're the whole package really. Cute, brave, funny, and smart. And my dad likes you which is rare," the younger woman said as Tara laughed.

"It's alright, and your dad's a good guy," Tara grinned as they shared a small laugh together.

"So what she's like? Your girlfriend?" Grace was curious about the lucky lady who obviously had Tara's heart.

"Maggie is amazing. She's the only girl who ever really made me want to change my ways. The only one I could ever love. I would do anything for her," Tara doted on her girlfriend, thinking about her beautiful smile.

Grace simply smiled since she could tell how much Tara adored Maggie. They sat around the fire, sharing stories about their different experiences in the apocalyptic world. Finally, Grace decided to go to sleep since they had a long day that began in just a few hours.

Tara stayed up a bit longer until Mendoza relieved her from the night watch. She leaned against a tree, closing her eyes to get some sleep, excited to finally see Maggie in just a few hours.

* * *

The next morning, Maggie woke up on the tiled school floor with Harley sleeping right beside her. She immediately sat up, searching for Tara, hoping that she was back. She caught sight of Lilly who simply shook her head.

Maggie sighed in a mixture of sadness and frustration. Today was the second day that Tara was gone and Maggie wasn't quite sure what to make of it. She glanced over at Glenn who was looking a little nervous, obviously worrying about Tara's safety also.

"Tara'll be fine. She's probably on her way back," Beth tried to soothe Maggie's fears.

Rick made his way to the sisters, kneeling down in front of them. "Listen, let's get settled in, try to make ourselves at home. If Tara ain't back by tomorrow morning, Glenn and I will go search for her. Alright?"

Maggie nodded in agreement as Beth helped her stand up. Carol and Lori entered the front hallway with a bunch of blankets in their hands.

"There's a whole closet full of blankets. It'll definitely be more comfortable than sleeping on a hard floor. I mean it's no five star hotel, but it'll do," Carol smiled as she handed Maggie a bunch of blankets.

"Thank you," Maggie gave Carol a quick hug before she walked down the hallway to claim one of the classrooms.

Rick decided that they could all have their own rooms as long as they stayed in one hallway. He didn't want anyone to be separated in case they got attacked by walkers or people during the night. Everyone went about the business of setting up their rooms with beds made out of blankets.

Maggie opened the door to one of the abandoned rooms which was brightly lit with the afternoon sunlight. She busied herself with setting up a bed, hoping that Tara would be in it with her that night. Maggie moved the desks out of the way, pushing them against the wall. Lilly stood in the doorway watching as Maggie kept herself busy to pass the time.

"You doin' good? Just got finished setting up a room for Meghan and I," Lilly said as Maggie gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm pretty much done here. Set up the bed, folded up the clean clothes, made a bed for Harley. Now, I'm just waitin' for my Marine to get back," Maggie replied as Lilly nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, Meghan and I know how that goes. When Tara was deployed, we only got to talk to her on the phone or Skype every two weeks if we were lucky," Lilly sighed as she remembered those days, "But, hopefully, she'll be back soon. Meghan is really missing her."

"Meghan definitely ain't the only one," Maggie sat down in a chair as Hershel and Beth entered the room.

Hershel gave his oldest daughter a hug as he glanced around the room. He thought Maggie had a nice set up for her and Tara. He knew Maggie was worried about her girlfriend and he was also starting to worry. The way Glenn had told the story, Tara should have been back by now. Hershel hoped that the marine's mission hadn't gone astray. He didn't think Maggie would ever get over losing Tara if she never came back.

"You alright, sweetheart?" Hershel asked with some concern.

"Yes, Daddy. I'm fine...I promise," Maggie forced herself to smile. She was really starting to hate being coddled by everyone in the group. Maggie knew that they were just concerned about her after the miscarriage.

Daryl and Glenn appeared at the doorway and Maggie wondered why her room seemed to be the popular hangout spot. Glenn had an anxious look on his face that Maggie didn't like.

"Tara should have been back by now. If she's not back in a few hours, we're gonna head out to that military base," Daryl informed the small group in the classroom.

"You think she's in trouble?" Lilly asked.

"I dunno. I hope not. The Commander seemed trustworthy," Glenn tried to convince himself that his best friend was safe.

"Don't matter how trustworthy someone is. Although, I think Tara can take care of herself," Daryl tried to help soothe Maggie's fears.

"Just a few more hours, then we'll go lookin' for her. I know Tara would be out there searchin' for us," Rick joined the conversation as he leaned against the doorway.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon," Beth lightly stroked Maggie's arm, trying to keep her from getting too upset.

"I hope so," Maggie sighed sadly, missing Tara more than ever in that moment.

Lori poked her head into the room, feeling the somber mood that filled the air. "Hey guys, the showers in the locker rooms still work so if you wanna get cleaned up, go ahead."

"Well, that's some good news," Carol commented as Maggie just shook her head, feeling a bit suffocated by everyone in her room.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. Try to clear my mind a bit," Maggie announced to the group as they all took the hint.

Maggie grabbed some clothes and made her way to the girl's locker room. She cautiously entered the room, checking to make sure that it was empty. Maggie walked into the shower area, turning on one of shower heads. She let the cold water run for a couple of minutes before she undressed and stepped into the shower.

Maggie let the cold water run over her body as she started to cry. She just wanted Tara to be by her side again. Maggie knew this wasn't the first time that Tara had been away for awhile and it wouldn't be the last. She could only hope that Tara would be back in a few hours before the search party was formed.

* * *

Tara and her troops finally made their way back to the military base after their eventful night. Tara climbed out of the military vehicle, ready to head to the high school where her loved ones were.

Commander Peterson clapped Tara hard on the back, happy to be at the base. "You sure you don't wanna head up north with us? You would be a good catch for my Gracie."

"Nah, I have my own family to get back to. Plus, you have some good troops here. Y'all should be good," Tara answered as Peterson nodded in response.

"Thanks for everything, Marine. It's because of you that my little girl is safe," Peterson surprised Tara by giving her a huge hug in gratitude.

"No problem, man. Anytime," Tara patted Peterson's back as she reciprocated his hug.

"Here. I have somethin' for ya," the Commander let Tara go, leading her to the back of the military base where the vehicles were kept.

Tara watched as Peterson made his way to a Harley Davidson motorcycle that was parked by itself. She could hardly believe it when he tossed her a set of keys.

"This baby is yours now. I've had her for a few years and she's served me well, but I can't take her up north. So it's yours. You know how to ride, right?" Peterson asked as Tara nodded excitedly.

"Hell yeah! I learned how to ride when I was fourteen. Never looked back after that," Tara jumped onto the chopper, turning the engine on. She could feel the horsepower just waiting to be unleashed as she relished the feel of being on a bike again.

"I see my dad is giving up his precious motorcycle," Grace laughed as she and the others joined Tara and the Commander.

"Yeah, can't take her up north. I figured that Chambler could use her more than I could anyways," Peterson replied as he slapped Tara on the back a couple of times before continuing.

"Well, Marine, I guess this is where we part ways. You be safe out there and I hope you ultimately survive this cluster fuck. Thank you once again...it was an honor servin' with you," Peterson held his hand out which Tara shook.

"Likewise, sir," Tara said as Mendoza handed her a backpack full of clothes and supplies.

"I figured you could use some clean clothes. Some of them are mine so they might be a little big and I packed you some food, water, energy drinks, and ammo," Mendoza watched as Tara threw on the backpack before giving him a hug.

"Thanks, man. I really appreciate it," Tara pulled away from Mendoza's grip as Tucker threw his arms around her.

"You sure you don't wanna fly with us, Corporal?" the young man asked once again.

"Nah...I need to get back to my girl. You guys be safe," Tara gave everyone a hug before she climbed back onto the motorcycle, turning it on.

Tara studied the map that Peterson had handed her, trying to figure out the fastest route to the high school. She revved the engine a couple of times before she started to drive away from the base, waving goodbye to the soldiers. Tara hoped that they would have a safe journey up north.

She rode down the lonely country road, dodging stalled cars and wayward walkers. Tara didn't want to stop for anything since she knew this marked the second day and she didn't want Glenn to go out looking for her.

Tara kept her focus on the road, determined to get back to her family. She rode a few more miles until she stopped at the side of the road to glance at the map again. Tara was studying the paper when she heard the crinkle of leaves a few yards away.

Looking up from her map, Tara spotted a couple of walkers slowly making their way towards her. Tara let out a sigh of frustration as she pulled out her knife, making her way to the undead.

"You fuckers don't ever quit, do ya?" Tara asked a female walker who groaned in response.

Tara grabbed the biter by the collar before shoving the blade of her knife into the creature's head. She pushed the dead body away before turning her attention to the second walker. Tara quickly disposed of the walker's friend and made her way back to the motorcycle to continue on her journey.

"Hold on, Maggie, I'm almost there," Tara said as the motorcycle started to go down the isolated road once again. She definitely couldn't wait to have Maggie back in her arms once again.

* * *

Maggie sighed as she put the Stephen King book that she was reading down. Usually, she enjoyed reading _The Stand_ , but so far the novel was hitting too close to home with its apocalyptic theme. Plus, the hours seemed to tick by with no sign of Tara anywhere.

Lilly, Beth, Carl, and Meghan were in the room with her, playing with a board game that they had found. Maggie glanced over at them for a moment before reaching down to pet Harley, who was keeping watch.

Suddenly, the boxer started to growl, indicating that someone was heading their way. Harley immediately ran out of the room, making her way to the front door, barking up a storm. Daryl knew that she was giving them some kind of warning.

"Harley hears someone comin' up the way. Let's be prepared in case it's trouble," Daryl informed Rick and Glenn who were busy getting their weapons ready.

After all three men were armed, Daryl carefully opened the front door to the school, hearing the sound of a motorcycle approaching at a fast rate. Inside the building, Maggie was trying not to get her hopes up, although, in her heart she felt like Tara was their sudden visitor.

Daryl, Rick and Glenn made their way out to the parking lot, waiting for their guest. They saw a figure on a motorcycle that was traveling on the road in front of the school. The men became guarded when the chopper turned into the school's parking lot, raising their weapons since the figure was too far away to identify. Daryl lowered his crossbow when he realized that Tara was on the motorcycle, a huge grin on his face.

Tara quickly parked the bike by the vehicle that had been given to Glenn. She quickly jumped off with her hands up in the air, a goofy smile on her face.

"Ok guys, I surrender," Tara laughed as Daryl immediately pulled her in for a hug.

"You son of a bitch. We've all been worried sick about you," Daryl laughed as he ruffled up Tara's hair.

"Tara! Thank God you're alright. The Commander's daughter? She ok?" Glenn asked as he threw his arms around Tara.

"She's fine and back with her ol' man. The girl hit me with a baseball bat," Tara told the men what had happened during her latest adventure.

Rick wrapped his arm around Tara's shoulders. "Well, I'm glad you're back now. We were seriously considerin' going out to search for you. Now, no more bein' separated. Your wife can't handle it."

"Wife? Maggie isn't my wife yet," Tara commented as they began to walk to the front door of the high school.

"She'll be soon," Rick gave Tara a knowing smile as they walked through the doors. Tara barely had time to glance around their new shelter when Harley jumped onto her, knocking them both down to the floor.

"Alright, girl! I missed you, too," Tara laughed as Harley licked her face. She pushed the boxer off as Glenn helped her to her feet.

"Aunt Tara!" Tara barely had time to compose herself before Meghan ran into her arms.

"Hey, shortstop! Were you good for Mommy and Maggie?" Tara asked as Meghan nodded her head, kissing Tara's cheek.

Tara gave her niece a huge bear hug before carefully setting her on the ground. She heard the sound of more footsteps as the rest of the group joined the others at the front of the school. Tara glanced down the hall and saw Maggie standing there, almost as if she couldn't believe that Tara was actually there.

"Tara..." Maggie choked up as she ran as fast as she could into Tara's strong arms.

Tara immediately caught Maggie as she ran into her, pulling her close. Tara could feel Maggie's tears against her neck as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. Maggie didn't want to let go of Tara, her heart finally feeling complete after those long two days.

"I was so worried about you," Maggie whispered, feeling a little vulnerable since everyone was witnessing their reunion.

"Hey...I told you I would always find my way back to you, no matter what. That's a promise I always intend to keep," Tara replied as she kissed Maggie's hair, smelling that familiar lavender scent.

"I love you," Maggie kissed Tara's neck, sending shivers throughout her body.

"I love you, too," Tara said as she held Maggie close. After a few minutes, Maggie pulled away from Tara so she could greet everyone else.

Maggie stepped aside as Beth nearly knocked Tara down as she hugged her close.

"I missed you so much! Next time, don't scare us like that. We were so worried about you," Beth was squeezing Tara so tight that the pressure on her bruise was starting to become unbearable.

"Ow! Ok Beth! I promise! No more leaving like that," Tara yelped as Beth quickly let go.

"Are you hurt?" Lilly and Carol immediately jumped into action, concerned about Tara's health.

"Not too bad. I just got whacked on my side with a baseball bat," Tara lifted her shirt as everyone grimaced at the large, dark bruise on her side.

"Well, that's gonna be around for awhile. You feel alright, though?" Lilly asked as she gave her younger sister a hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sore," Tara replied as she finished hugging everyone else in the group.

"It's good to have you back," Hershel held onto Tara for a few extra seconds, beyond happy that she was safe.

"Thanks, Hershel. I need to clean up...I'm full of sweat and blood," Tara commented as Lori threw a clean towel at her.

"The showers in the locker rooms work. So go clean up and we'll have dinner ready for you when you get out," Lori gently ordered as Tara picked up her backpack that had some spare clothes in it.

"Yes, ma'am," Tara grinned as Glenn led her down the hallways, giving her a tour of the school and what they had done so far to make it more comfortable. She thought Maggie did a great job on their room and she couldn't wait to lay down on that makeshift bed later.

"So far no walkers have been seen in the area. We need to make the fence more secure when we have the chance and materials," Glenn informed Tara as they stopped in front of the girl's locker room.

"Tomorrow, we can go to a nearby town and raid a hardware store. Then we can work on the fence, strengthen it a bit. It only takes a few walkers to break through a fence," Tara suggested as Glenn nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good. I'll see ya in a few," Glenn said as he made his out of the gym area of the school so Tara could take a quick shower.

Tara quickly threw off her blood stained military clothes, and took a quick cold shower, immediately feeling better. Afterwards, she threw on a pair of baggy jeans and a plaid shirt that Mendoza had given to her.

She made her way to the front of the school where everyone was gathered around a small fire that Daryl had built in a trash can. Tara sat down in a chair next to Glenn who handed her a plate of food. She eagerly ate dinner, more hungry than she realized.

Maggie walked into the room with a big smile on her face. She was visibly more relaxed since Tara was back with the group. Maggie sat on Tara's lap, not wanting to be away from her for another second.

"So what happened while you were away?" Lilly asked as she threw away Tara's finished plate.

"Just a little battle to save the Commander's daughter. You know, everyday stuff," Tara grinned as she told everyone what had transpired over the past couple of days.

"Wow...well, I'm glad you're back, buddy. It hasn't been the same without you," Glenn said sincerely as Tara smiled.

"Don't worry...I love you too, Glenn," Tara replied as everyone laughed. For once, the group were all relaxed and enjoying each other's company.

Maggie treasured the feel of Tara laughing against her and the way it felt to be in her girlfriend's arms once again. The family stayed up for a couple of hours, joking and making plans to strengthen the fences the next day. Even Harley seemed to be good spirits as she chewed on a bone that Daryl had found for her.

Finally, Maggie let out a small yawn, indicating to Tara that it was time for them to get to bed. Outside, the pitter patter of rain was heard as the drops hit the roof of the school. The rain steadily grew heavier as some thunder sounded in the distance.

"Alright, guys, it's great to be home, but I'm beat from everything. So we're gonna head to bed now," Tara gently coaxed Maggie off her lap, grabbing her girlfriend's hand.

"Yeah...don't be too loud!" Beth called to the couple as they headed to their room. Hershel gave his youngest daughter a stern look, but she couldn't hold back the giggles that escaped her.

"Don't make it weird, kiddo!" Tara yelled back as she and Maggie entered their room with Harley trotting right behind them.

Tara locked the door, covering the small window on it with a blanket that Maggie had set up earlier. Harley immediately headed to her makeshift bed, closing her eyes to sleep. Maggie lit a few candles, the flames emitting a soft glow around the room.

Maggie couldn't control herself as she pulled Tara in for a kiss, the sound of rain and candlelight giving the atmosphere a romantic feel to it. Tara let her hands wander on Maggie's body, trying to rediscover every perfect curve.

"I missed you so much," Maggie said as she softly placed kisses on Tara's neck.

"I'm here now. And I promise I won't be gone like that again," Tara gazed into Maggie's green eyes, falling more in love with her with each passing second.

Tara pulled Maggie closer to her, not an inch of space between their heated bodies as she roughly claimed Maggie's lips, reveling in the taste of her, wanting more. The uncertainty and emotions of the past few days was unleashed as Maggie kissed Tara back with everything she had, feeling Tara's cock start to harden against her.

The couple embraced like it was the first time they had seen each other in years. Their lips explored one another as their tongues did a dance in their mouths. Tara's hands ran up Maggie's back under her shirt; Tara's fingers taking in her girlfriend's silky smooth skin, hot with desire.

Maggie's fingers ran through Tara's dark hair as they continued to kiss in ecstasy. Maggie slowly started to go down on her knees, kissing her way down Tara's body. She stopped at where Tara wanted her the most, the tightness in her jeans clearly evident. Maggie glanced up at Tara as she slowly unbuckled the jeans that were in her way.

Tara could barely breathe as Maggie pushed her jeans out of the way. Tara's stiff, hardened cock sprang out of its restraints. Maggie smiled at Tara as she took the pulsating cock in her hands, licking her lips in anticipation. Before Tara had time to react, Maggie leaned forward, running her tongue around the head, feeling the soft flesh, the taste on her tongue.

"Fuck..." Tara muttered as Maggie moistened her trembling cock.

Maggie swirled her tongue around Tara, taking the large, hard dick further into her mouth. Maggie's hand stroked the base as her head bopped up and down Tara's length. Maggie picked up her pace as she felt Tara grow larger in her mouth, making sure that every inch was wet with her warm saliva.

Tara's hands found their way into Maggie's hair, pulling slightly as she felt her orgasm start to build up, needing a release. Tara could barely control herself as she started to thrust herself deeper into Maggie's wet mouth.

"Mmmm," Maggie moaned as she felt Tara touch the back of her throat, swallowing to allow Tara access even deeper into her mouth.

Maggie could feel some fluid seep into her eager mouth and she knew that Tara would be cumming soon. Tara's movements sped up, her hot cock shoving in and out of Maggie's mouth. Tara knew she couldn't hold on any longer as she thrusted for a final time, her cock trembling in Maggie's mouth as she came hard.

Maggie barely had time to react as she felt the flow of hot liquid invade her mouth and go down her throat. She made sure to swallow every last drop as Tara's cock began to soften in her mouth. Maggie let Tara fall from mouth as she licked her lips, smiling.

"You're so fuckin' hot," Tara said in a husky voice as she gently pushed Maggie back onto the makeshift bed, ready to ravish her body.

Tara wasted no time as she kicked off her jeans and pulled off her shirt, already feeling herself starting to get hard again. Maggie couldn't help but get excited as Tara stood in front of her in all her glory. She reached up, pulling Tara down on top of her. Tara quickly got rid of Maggie's clothes, tossing them all over the room, wanting to feel Maggie's hot skin against her own.

"Oh god, Tara..." Maggie whimpered as she felt Tara's weight settle on top of her.

Slowly, Tara tasted her way down Maggie's perfect body until she reached where she was needed the most. Maggie let out a moan as she felt Tara's tongue against her clit, her body trembling as Tara explored her wet pussy. Tara let her tongue penetrate Maggie, driving the woman beneath her crazy with desire.

"I need you, Tara," Maggie begged as she pulled Tara up, kissing her fully on the lips, tasting herself.

Roughly, Maggie pushed Tara onto her back. Maggie wasted no time as she lowered herself on top of Tara's erect, large cock and started rocking back and forth. She leaned her shoulders back and jutted her breasts out to give Tara as sexy of a view as possible. Maggie cupped her breasts in her hands, fondling them. The look in Tara's eyes told her that she clearly appreciated the show.

Maggie let her hands drop as she started to feel her orgasm building up inside of her. She leaned forward, putting her hands on Tara's shoulders, and started sliding her hips back and forth, picking up the speed. Tara felt amazingly good inside of her, filling her up. In just a few moments, Maggie's body began to tremble as an incredibly powerful orgasm washed over her flesh. She came hard on Tara, coating her cock with warm wetness.

When Maggie had finished, Tara rolled them over so that she was now on top. Maggie gasped, liking the rough way that Tara had positioned her to how she wanted her. Tara was fired up from watching Maggie ride on top of her, her cock throbbing in anticipation, impending need for sweet release.

Tara took one of Maggie's ankles in each hand and stuck her legs up in the air. Then from her knees, Tara started thrusting her cock deep inside of Maggie's wet pussy. Maggie ogled how Tara's biceps and toned shoulders contracted as she fucked her, feeling herself get wetter with each stroke that invaded her body. Maggie threw her arms to each side and arched her back to give Tara a full view of her body as well.

As Tara kept thrusting, the arousal started to well up again and Maggie arched her torso further back. She could see the wall behind her now, and she noticed something that she had forgotten: the closet door in the room had a long mirror hanging on it. The candlelight helped illuminate the room a bit, making it possible for Maggie to see in the mirror.

"Oh, God," Maggie moaned when she realized what this meant.

Maggie rolled over and propped herself up on all fours so she could watch Tara do her doggy style. Tara was more than happy to accommodate her, quickly slipping back into the warm pussy that begged to be fucked. Maggie was getting off on watching Tara fuck her, and knew that Tara was enjoying the view also.

"Who's a good little slut?" Tara spoke with desire lacing her voice.

"Oh God, it's me. It's definitely me. I am. I'm a good little slut," Maggie whimpered as Tara's hard cock relentlessly invaded her body over and over again.

"Do you like getting fucked like a slut?" Tara asked, a look in her eyes that made Maggie come undone.

"Oh God, yes! I love it! Please fuck me like a slut," Maggie moaned a little louder. Her voice probably didn't carry all the way down the hall, but anyone who happened to be hanging out by their door would be able to hear every word clearly as Tara called her a slut and she enthusiastically begged for more.

Maggie could feel her second orgasm coming on, this one even more powerful than the first. Her fingers gripped the blankets underneath her, holding on tight as Tara slammed into her repeatedly. Maggie could feel the sensations overtake her body, and it seemed to go on and on as the overpowering pleasures rocked her flesh.

Just as Maggie had finished and opened her eyes again, Tara came hard. She could feel Tara shooting a huge load of cum into her, filling her pussy up. Maggie watched Tara in the mirror as she climaxed, making her feel good to see Tara get off like that. When Tara finished, Maggie's hips sank to the bed and she laid face down. Tara swiftly pulled out, rolling over onto her back. They were both satisfyingly spent as they tried to catch their breath.

"Wow," Tara panted as Maggie cuddled into her, pulling the blankets over their bodies.

"Wow," Maggie responded as she rested her head on Tara's shoulder.

"I love you," Tara held Maggie close, missing how she felt in her arms.

"I love you, too," Maggie yawned, feeling worn out from her multiple orgasms.

"Did I wear you out?" Tara asked with a cocky grin on her face.

"Yeah, you really did. I'm so sleepy now," Maggie closed her eyes as sleep overtook her tired body.

Tara listened to the pouring rain outside, the sound lulling her into a slumber. She glanced over at Harley who was in a deep sleep, snoring lightly.

She was more than happy to be back with her love and family, hoping that they wouldn't be separated again. Although, Tara knew that was mostly wishful thinking, she knew that in reality she would have to leave again in the future. Tara pushed the thoughts from her mind as she finally fell asleep with Maggie nestled safely in her arms.

* * *

So yeah...thanks for reading. Probably not my best, but my mind has been elsewhere since I lost my dog and best friend. RIP Pepper...:(

Don't worry tho...prison, the Governor, surprise guest, all coming up soon. And I'll work on updating my other story.

Thanks for all the reviews and love. Hope you all have a great week and I send all my love.


	21. One Thing

Sorry this took forever to update. These last couple of months have been really tough for me since my father unexpectedly passed away. I'm doing better now and writing helps so thank you for being patient.

One Thing - Finger Eleven

* * *

The next few months went by without much incident for the group as they slowly made the high school their newfound home. They strengthened the fences around the building but they were still pretty weak so Tara and Daryl always ventured out to kill walkers around the area so they wouldn't build up a huge herd. Lori's pregnancy was showing more and more everyday as the group became nervous about the upcoming birth. The expectant mom was grateful to have Lilly around since she was a nurse and would know what to do in case an emergency happened.

Maggie was happy for Lori but sad at the same time since the pregnancy only reminded her of the painful miscarriage she had suffered. So far, she hadn't gotten pregnant again even though sometimes she and Tara forgot to use protection. Maggie guessed it wasn't in the cards for them right now which gave her mixed feelings about the whole situation.

Lori and Rick's relationship was still strained and they barely spoke to one another. Tara tried to talk to Rick about it, but he was reluctant to say much. Tara understood. She wouldn't want anyone digging around in her relationship or whatnot.

Carol and Lilly kept an eye on Meghan and Carl most of the time. Carl was tired of being thought of as a little kid so he was always excited when Tara took him along on supply runs or hunting. With Tara's help and training, the youngster was becoming more proficient with a firearm. Hershel and Beth tried to keep everyone's spirits up since the fall of the farm and the losses they had suffered still effected most of them. Glenn mostly hung around with Tara, especially when they had night watches together.

Harley kept guard over her territory and people, only barking or growling when walkers were near the fence. So that night, Tara knew something was dead wrong when Harley suddenly started barking and growling with ferocity that she had never heard before.

"Glenn! Where's Harley?" Tara asked as she ran down the hallway towards the schoolyard.

"I let her out about thirty minutes ago. It was clear when I was out there," Glenn replied as he and Tara ran as fast as they could to the door that led outside.

The growling grew more intense before the whimpering started. Tara forced herself to run faster, passing the empty hallways. Finally, Tara and Glenn reached the door, not ready for what faced them. Harley was cornered by four walkers who were ready to devour her. The fence had been broken as a herd of walkers headed their way, ready to enter the school where a wall had been broken by the apocalyptic chaos.

"Shit! Glenn! Warn the others! Tell them to get out! I'll get Harley! Go! They're gonna be overrunning this place soon!" Tara yelled as she pulled out her knife. Glenn hesitated for a second before sprinting into the building, yelling for the others to make their way to their getaway cars.

Tara ran to where Harley was, grabbing a walker before it could bite her dog. She roughly pushed the creature away, sinking her knife into its soft skull before letting it fall to the ground. Tara quickly dispatched the other walkers before realizing that she and Harley were slowly being surrounded by dozens of walkers.

"Alright, Harley...lets go girl!" Tara yelled as she grabbed the boxer's collar, pulling her along towards the school. Harley gave a walker one more growl before keeping up with Tara's pace, running through the long hallway.

Tara was dismayed to see that school was already overrun with the undead creature as she jumped over dead bodies that her friends had killed. Suddenly, Tara fell to the ground as a female walker ran into her. She could hear the snapping teeth merely inches from her neck as she tried to kick the walker off her. Tara knew she had to act fast since a group of walkers was quickly making their way to her.

Just as the creature was about to take a bite out of Tara's flesh, she felt the walker being lifted off her body. She watched as Harley grabbed the walker by the neck, breaking it with one snap of her powerful jaws.

"Good girl! Come on!" Tara quickly scrambled to her feet, sprinting her way to the entrance.

As they were running, arrows zoomed past them, hitting the walkers that were giving chase. Tara was relieved to see Daryl jogging towards her, arrows quickly leaving his crossbow one after the other

"You get bit?" Daryl asked with alarm as he pointed to the blood all over Tara's shirt.

"No...Harley killed a walker and its blood dripped all over me," Tara explained as she, Daryl, and Harley ran out of the school. She was dismayed to see that walkers were already all over the parking lot, blocking the exits.

"Come on!" Glenn yelled from the black truck that was waiting.

Daryl swung open the passenger door as Tara pulled the rear door open, letting Harley jump in first. Tara barely made it into the safety of the vehicle before walker hands threatened to grab her. Glenn didn't hesitate as he slammed on the gas and peeled out of the parking spot, running over walkers as they made their way past the exit.

"The others?" Tara asked in alarm, wondering where Maggie and Lilly were.

"They're good. They made it out in the van and SUV. Rick said he would wait for us on County Road 205. So we're about ten miles away," Glenn replied as Tara allowed herself to relax. She checked Harley over for any bites or scratches, relieved to see that the boxer had escaped unscathed from the ordeal.

Tara glanced out the window, looking up at the moon that filled the night sky. The trees serenely passing the large truck by as Glenn navigated his way down the road, driving cautiously in case a walker wandered out in front of them. Finally, after a few minutes, Daryl spotted the other two vehicles waiting by the side of the road.

Glenn parked the truck behind the van, cutting off the engine. Tara barely made it out of the vehicle before Maggie was on her, hugging her fiercely and kissing her.

"Are you alright? Are you bleedin'?" Maggie asked in a slight panic as she noticed the blood on Tara's shirt.

"I'm alright, Maggie. I promise..." Tara placed a kiss on Maggie's forehead. Just then, Meghan ran up to Tara, wrapping her arms around Tara's long legs.

"I'm glad you didn't become walker snacks!" Meghan exclaimed as Tara chuckled.

"I'm glad too, shortstop," Tara picked up her niece as Beth made sure that Harley was alright.

"Tara..." Rick motioned for her to come talk to him and Daryl about their current predicament.

Tara handed Meghan to Maggie before making her way to the car where Rick and Daryl were whispering to one another.

"We need to find a house or somethin'. It ain't safe to be out in the roads at night. Anythin' could pop up out here," Daryl explained as Tara nodded in agreement.

"We grabbed the weapons but not much else so we need to find food also. Ugh...we're so fucked right now," Rick hit the hood of the car in anger making the others jump slightly.

"Hey...we'll be alright. Daryl and I will go walk up the road and see if we can see anything," Tara suggested as Daryl hopped onto the roof of the SUV, surveying the area in the dim moonlight.

"Hey! Wait up! I see a roof a couple of miles up the road. Might be somethin'," Daryl announced as his eyes adjusted to the darkness that surrounded them.

"See? Let's go check it out. Maybe there are supplies, but at least we'll have some shelter," Tara replied in a hopeful voice as Rick sighed, holding his head, trying to keep his headache at bay.

"Alright. We're gonna drive up a few miles and check out the house. Come on," Rick ordered his group as he climbed into sports utility vehicle.

Tara gently grabbed Maggie's hand, leading her to the truck. She climbed into the driver's seat as Maggie took over the passenger seat. Daryl, Glenn, and Beth jumped into the backseat as Harley hopped into the front, sitting between Tara and Maggie.

"Let's go," Tara started the truck, following the car Rick was driving and the van that Hershel was navigating.

The group drove a couple of miles until they came across a small house with some broken windows. Tara parked the truck behind the van and everyone climbed out, observing their surroundings. Daryl grabbed Tara's arm, nodding towards the house.

"Let's make sure it's safe," Daryl led Tara to the front door of the house which was eerily quiet. Tara slowly opened the door, peeking her head into the living area of the house which was empty except for a couch and fireplace.

"Check the upstairs. I'll check the first floor," Daryl said as he made his way into the kitchen, crossbow in front of him.

Tara slowly made her way up the stairs, the wood creaking quietly under her boots. She listened for any groans or moans but heard nothing as she opened the door to the first room which had been an office. The room had been ransacked with all the drawers torn from the desk and trash scattered all over the floor.

She continued down the hall, checking the remaining rooms but finding nothing of importance. Tara went downstairs where she met up with Daryl who was waiting for her by the door.

"Good?" Daryl asked as Tara nodded.

"Yeah. Just some empty rooms," Tara commented, opening the door and motioning for the others to come inside.

Rick and the others walked into the house, surveying their new temporary home. Harley bounded around the living, sniffing all the new smells that filled her nose. Lori sat down on the couch, already tired from running from the walker horde. She placed her hand on her stomach, trying to comfort her unborn child.

Lilly, Carol, and Maggie began to search through the kitchen, looking for anything that could be salvaged. Hershel kept Meghan and Carl occupied, making them a bed on the floor so they could get some rest. Beth sat down next to Meghan so she wouldn't be too scared to go to sleep, telling her a bedtime story. Tara and Daryl built a fire in the fireplace as Rick and Glenn kept watch by the windows.

"Find anything?" Rick asked Maggie and Lilly who both didn't look too optimistic. Carol sat down next to Lori, taking her hand.

"We didn't really find any food. Just a couple of cans of fruit," Maggie held up the two cans as Rick sighed.

"Better than nothin'. Let's all get some rest tonight. Glenn and I will take the first watch," Rick announced to his group as they found places on the floor to sleep.

"Cool. I'll take the next watch. I'm gonna find another shirt to wear since this one is full of walker blood," Tara slowly made her way up the stairs with Harley in tow.

She went into the master bedroom, making her way to the closet. Tara could barely see in the darkness but she finally found a plaid shirt. She quickly discarded her bloody one onto the floor, buttoning up the new one that still smelled faintly like laundry detergent even after all those months in the closet.

"What do you think, girl? Lookin' good?" Tara asked Harley who gave her a soft bark.

"I'll take that as a yes," Tara smiled as she reached down to pet the brindle boxer behind the ears. They both quietly went downstairs where everyone was already on the floor trying to get some much needed sleep.

Tara bent down placing a kiss on Lilly, Meghan, and Beth's forehead before heading to where Maggie was sleeping in the corner, laying down next to her. Maggie immediately snuggled up to Tara, resting her head on Tara's chest, listening to her heartbeat.

"I love you..." Maggie whispered against Tara, holding her tighter.

"I love you too," Tara replied, feeling a little alarmed when she heard Maggie start to cry. "Are you ok, babe?"

"Yeah...I was just scared that you weren't gonna make it out of that school alive. I saw all the walkers and I was so scared..." Maggie admitted as tears fell down her face.

"Hey...you know it's hard to get rid me. I have like nine lives so I'll always make it back to you. I promise..." Tara said as Maggie leaned down to kiss her, their lips meeting in passion and desire.

Tara could feel herself get excited and knew they needed to stop before things got too out of hand. She let her hands run down Maggie's body before pulling away. Maggie glanced at her in understanding, feeling Tara's hardness poke her through her jeans.

"Get some sleep, baby. I got a feeling that we have a long few days ahead of us," Tara said as Maggie positioned herself so that her body was entirely on Tara's. Harley snuggled next to the couple, turning three times before curling into a ball to sleep.

Tara waited until Maggie fell asleep before she finally allowed herself to close her eyes. Maggie snuggled closer to Tara, her hand holding onto Tara's plaid shirt, making sure that she wouldn't leave. Tara finally fell into a restful sleep after a couple of hours, her arms holding Maggie close, their heartbeats beating as one.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Tara felt her shoulder being roughly shaken as she opened her eyes. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes as Glenn came into view, panic written all over his face.

"What?" Tara asked, a bit angry at being woken up so early.

"Walkers! Surrounding the house! We gotta go!" Glenn warned as Harley growled, hearing the walkers moving around outside.

Maggie was awake, hearing everything that Glenn had said. The couple quickly scrambled to their feet as Tara pulled out her gun. Harley's growls become more fierce as the walkers began to bang against the walls.

"We have to be quick runnin' from the front door to the cars. Don't stop for nothin," Rick muttered as his hand was on the doorknob ready to open the door to their escape and possible deaths.

Tara quickly scooped up Meghan, feeling Beth and Maggie take a handful of her shirt. Maggie could feel her heart beat rapidly in her chest, scared of the walkers that seemed to have them surrounded on all sides.

"Keep your head down on my shoulder," Tara whispered to Meghan who promptly did what she was told.

"Ready?" Rick glanced back at the others, seeing determination on all of their faces.

"Let's rock n' roll!" Tara raised her firearm in front of her as the others took her lead. Maggie had her pistol in one hand and her other clinging to Tara's shirt.

Rick said a silent prayer before opening the door, seeing a clear path from the door to the cars. He ran as fast as he could as the walkers immediately took notice of their potential meals, clamoring their way to the path. Tara fired a few bullets at a couple of disgusting creatures that were dangerously close to grabbing Glenn, who was running in front of her. Harley kept up the pace, leading the pack with Rick. Finally, the group made it to the vehicles as Rick threw open the car doors. Tara jumped into the truck with Maggie, Meghan, Beth, and Daryl, the engine roaring to life.

Rick, Harley, Lori, and Carl were safely in the red SUV as it peeled out of the driveway, running down creatures in the process. In the white van, Hershel was behind the wheel with Lilly, Carol and Glenn. They immediately followed the SUV with Tara's truck right behind them. Meghan clung to Maggie for dear life as Tara drove the truck, hitting a few walkers that got in her way.

They drove down the isolated road for a few miles until Rick pulled over, slamming the door behind him as he jumped out of the SUV.

"We can't ever catch a damn break!" He said in frustration as he ran his hand through his sweaty hair.

"We'll find something...we have to," Tara encouraged as Daryl climbed out of the truck.

"Should stay in the cars for the rest of the night. Daylight will be in a few hours and we'll be safe for the time being," Daryl added to the conversation as Rick nodded in agreement.

"Fine...keep an eye out for anymore herds," Rick marched back to the SUV, still in a bad mood.

"I'll let Hershel know what's going on," Tara made her way to the van as Daryl climbed back into the truck.

"So what are we doin'?" Hershel asked, glancing at the parked vehicles in front of him.

Tara leaned against the van window. "We're gonna stay out here for the night. Maybe we'll find something better during the day."

"Hopefully," Hershel sighed before leaning out of the window to hug Tara. "Keep safe tonight and keep an eye on my girls."

"Always," Tara smiled, making her way back to the truck, hands in her pockets, feeling the pocket watch that Hershel had given her.

Tara jumped back into the truck, cracking the window open a bit so they could get some fresh air. "Y'all get some sleep. I'll stay up for a couple of hours."

"You sure?" Daryl questioned. He was still pretty tired and could feel Beth falling asleep against him.

"Yeah. Get some rest, buddy," Tara reassured her friend as he laid his head back against the seat, closing his eyes.

Tara glanced over at Maggie who had a sleeping Meghan in her arms. Maggie reached over, taking Tara's hand, their fingers interlacing together.

"Get some rest, babe. It's gonna be a long day," Tara whispered so she wouldn't wake up her sleeping passengers.

"I love you. It'll get better...right?" Maggie asked with uncertainty in her voice.

"It has too. We've been through so much already. What more could we possibly face?" Tara brought Maggie's hand up to her lips, placing a soft kiss on it. "I love you too. Now sleep."

"Sing somethin'..." Maggie smiled as she rested her head against the seat.

Tara thought about it before gently singing a few lyrics from Eric Clapton's "Wonderful Tonight" to Maggie:

 _"I feel wonderful because I see_  
 _The love light in your eyes._  
 _And the wonder of it all_  
 _Is that you just don't realize how much I love you."_

"I love you more..." Maggie said softly as she closed her eyes, falling into a slumber.

Tara simply sighed as she glanced out the window, wondering if her family would ever truly be safe. She thought about the woman who was sleeping peacefully in the seat beside her. Tara knew she wouldn't have made it this far without Maggie next to her. Maggie was her survival. Maggie was Tara's living proof that love was alive and not dead, even in this unforgiving world. The stars shined bright against the black night sky as she thought about everything they had already been through. How much more could they possibly take?

Turns out, Tara didn't know how much hardship their group would face over the next couple of weeks. Every time they would find a house to stay in, a herd of walkers would appear and drive them out. They traveled from house to house in rural Georgia, not finding any luck wherever they went. Not only that, but supplies and water was low.

By the second week, the group was almost starving from the lack of resources. Daryl and Tara would go out hunting whenever they could with Harley since she was good at tracking animals. Usually they would return with a few squirrels if they were lucky. Tara always made sure the kids and Lori got their share first and she always gave Maggie what she had left over after a few bites.

Tara and Daryl cautiously made their way to the small one-story house they had found nestled in the Georgia woods, but still close to the county road. The others waited as they checked the house, searching for any walkers or strangers. They both heard noises coming from one of the rooms down the hall.  
They both stopped in front of the door as the noises intensified, scratching and banging against the the wood growing louder. Daryl placed his hand on the doorknob.

"Ready?" Daryl asked, both of them low on energy.

Tara simply nodded as she readied her knife for whatever was about to charge at them from the other side of the door. Daryl swung open the door as a walker stomped its way towards them, teeth chomping. Tara grabbed it by the shirt collar, struggling for a few seconds before stabbing the creature in the head.  
She kicked away the body, trying to gather her energy before she and Daryl picked up the dead body and tossed it out the back door.

"You alright?" Daryl questioned with concern as Tara nodded.

"Yeah...just don't have a lot of energy," she answered as she closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"We'll go out huntin'. We're bound to find somethin' out here," Daryl said while Tara nodded in agreement.

The duo made their way to the front door, motioning for the others that it was safe to enter. Carl immediately made a beeline for the kitchen, searching for anything that could be edible. Tara sat down on the couch, trying to ignore the growls that her stomach was making. Maggie sat down next to her, placing her hand on Tara's thigh. She knew that Tara was running herself dry trying to take care of the group and help Rick lead. They kept quiet since they were all hungry and tired. Carol wrapped her arms around her frail body while Lori sat down on a recliner, her pregnant belly bigger than ever since she was almost eight months along.

Harley laid down on the floor, her little ribs barely visible underneath her dark fur. Tara hated that her dog was starving along with them, but she hadn't been able to find much dog food while out on the road. Beth sat down next to Harley, petting the dog and gently scratching her soft fur.

"I found these," Carl emerged from the kitchen with a couple of cans in his hands. Tara noticed that he was holding cat food.

Rick glanced at the cans and Tara could tell that he was tempted. Hell, she was even tempted but she wasn't sure she could eat cat food.

"It says it's tuna. It can't be all that bad," Carl hoped out loud as he grabbed the can opener he had found in one of the kitchen drawers. They all watched as he opened the can, the distinct aroma filling the room.

Carl reached into the can, taking some between his fingers. He seemed unsure as he started to raise the food to his mouth. Before he could take a bite, Rick slapped his hand away.

"We ain't eatin' any damn cat food. We're better than that. We won't stoop that low..." Rick said as Carl cleaned the food off his fingers with a towel.

"Give that food to Harley," Rick instructed as Carl did what he was told. Tara didn't say anything as Harley eagerly engulfed both cans of food, eating in record time.

"We'll find food..." Daryl started to say when they heard the familiar groans and moans of a walker herd.

"Shit!" Tara cursed as she glanced out of the window. Outside, a herd of walkers were already starting to surround the house, banging against the back door.

"We know the drill. Get to the cars and don't die," Glenn muttered as he pulled out his gun. He was tired of running from shelter to shelter, never having a chance to get any real rest or food. These walkers were making their lives a living hell.

Tara grabbed Maggie's hand as they ran away from yet another shelter to their getaway cars. As Tara drove as fast as she could down the road, she wondered briefly if this was going to be the routine for the rest of their lives. So far life didn't seem worth living if this was going to happen over and over again.

Rick parked his SUV on the side of the road as Tara stopped behind the vehicle. She climbed out of the truck as Rick pulled out a map. He studied it for a few minutes, his eyes narrowing every so often. Beth kept watch as the others talked about what the new plan was. They definitely couldn't continue to run from house to house, starving from lack of food.

"We've been goin' in circles tryin' to escape all these damn walker herds," Daryl spat angrily, kicking the truck tire in the process.

"We'll find somethin'...we have to. For now, Glenn, Maggie, and Daryl go try to find some water. Tara and I will hunt around for some food. Maybe we'll get some squirrels. The rest stay here and keep watch," Rick instructed as everyone agreed to the plan.

Rick went to go get ready, barely glancing at Lori as he made sure his pistol had some ammunition in it. They were running low so every shot was precious now and couldn't be wasted. Tara was walking back to the truck to get ready for the hunting trip when she noticed that Carl was softly sniffling, leaning against the van, away from the rest of the group.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Tara questioned as she stood next to him.

Carl glanced up at Tara, tears leaving the corners of his eyes. "My Dad hates me. I was only tryin' to help with the food thing and he just made me throw it away. He and my Mom are always fightin' and I can't do anythin' right by him."

Tara sighed as she knelt down so that they were eye level. "He doesn't hate you. He just has a lot to deal with right now and he wants you to be safe. Rick might be a little hard on you, but that only means that he loves you and wants you to succeed. My ol' man was always hard on me and quick to discipline me, but he only did that so I could be what I am now. Your father loves you and so does your mom. Nothing will ever change that.'

"You think?" Carl wiped his eyes, drying his tears.

"Of course, and you know you always have me, too. I'm here for you," Tara promised as Carl leaned forward, hugging her tight.

"I love you...be careful," Carl said with some embarrassment that only a pre-teen could feel.

"Love you too, Champ. Take care of Meghan while I'm gone," Tara stood up, returning the quick salute that Carl gave her before he bounded away to find the girl in question.

Tara continued to the where the truck was parked, opening the door to grab some more bullets. She was putting a full clip in her handgun when she felt herself being hugged from behind. She could feel the familiar embrace that was distinctly Maggie as she smiled.

"Be careful out there. If anything happens to you then I'm gonna have to kill Glenn and Daryl," Tara half heartedly joked as she pulled Maggie so that they were facing each other.

"I promise I will. You better be careful too," Maggie leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on Tara's lips.

"Come on, Romeo. Let's get this huntin' trip started," Rick grinned as he walked past the young couple with Harley right on his heels.

Tara said her goodbyes to Maggie before following Rick and Harley into the forest, leaving their group behind. They walked in relative silence, cracking a few jokes every now and then. They both were determined to find something for the group to eat as Harley sniffed around, looking for squirrels or rabbits.

"You don't think it's hopeless, do you?" Rick asked as they continued to walk, spotting a clearing in the woods.

"No. Things will get better. They have to," Tara encouraged, ignoring the hunger pains that plagued her.

The two remained quiet as they followed Harley through the woods until they came across some railroad tracks. They decided to follow the tracks for a couple of miles to see if they led to anything useful. Suddenly, Rick spotted a building that might just be the answer to their prayers.

"Look! A prison! It has a sturdy fence. If we kill those walkers that are trapped in there then we'll have shelter," Rick said with enthusiasm as Tara observed the brick prison that seemed like their best chance of survival yet.

"It could definitely work. We just have to find a way in and make sure no other walkers can get into the yard," Tara studied the layout of the fence, trying to figure out their best entry point since all the gates were probably locked and the fences were too tall to climb over.

"We'll figure somethin' out but we need to get back and inform the others. We need to get rid of those walkers before sunset so we have somewhere safe to be tonight," Rick began to run back to the road with Harley keeping up the pace. Tara gathered her energy before she followed them back to where the others were waiting.

The group seemed confused as to why Rick and Tara were running when no walkers seemed to be chasing them. Rick pulled out the map, pointing out the prison that could be found just a few miles away using the highway as he told the group about their goldmine find.

"What makes it more secure than the school?" Glenn asked, still a little apprehensive about the whole idea.

"The fences are stronger and taller. Walkers won't be able to get into the premises. We just gotta make our way in, kill the walkers in the yard, and then we can focus on the building. But it has guard towers...it's our best chance," Tara informed the others as they all seemed to agree on the plan.

"We need to do this now. We need to find a secure place for the night. It's right here. Plus, there's probably weapons and food in that prison," Rick placed his finger on the map where the prison was located.

"Well, shit. Let's do this then and I found a few rabbits so we have somethin' to eat later," Daryl smiled as he held up about four rabbit carcasses.

Rick nodded in response as the group laid out a plan to get into the prison's exterior fences. After making sure that everyone knew what to do, they piled into their vehicles and drove to the location with Rick leading the way. Tara kept focus on the road, but she could tell that Maggie was nervous. She reached over, taking her girlfriend's hand.

"Hey...everything is gonna work out. I just know it," Tara said as Maggie glanced over at her.

"I know. I'm just a lil' anxious," Maggie admitted as a small nervous smile spread across her face.

"Don't be. We'll be alright," Tara changed gears as they drove the few short miles to the prison.

Rick parked about a mile away from the prison so that they were out of sight of the walkers that were in the field between them and prison's outer fences. They all climbed out as Tara observed their current situation.

"Alright...we're stickin' to the plan that we set up. Tara and I will run out there first, get rid of the walkers in the way, and cut a hole into the fence. You all follow after a few paces and then Glenn and Daryl will seal up the hole after everyone's in the outer premises," Rick recounted their plan as the others nodded in agreement.

Tara grabbed a pair of wire cutters from the back of the truck, ready to make a mad dash to the outer fences. Rick glanced over at her as they both took a deep breath. They could see the guard towers which would come in handy when they had to pick off walkers from a safe distance.

"Be careful," Maggie pleaded, already anxious about all the walkers that stood in their way.

"Always..." Tara replied as she stood next to Rick, gun ready to fire.

"One...two...three..." Rick counted before sprinting off toward the first gate with Tara right behind him. They ran as fast as they could, firing at walkers that were in their way.

They finally reached the fence where Tara cut a hole in the sturdy wires. They both ran in as the rest of the group quickly followed them into the prison field that was overgrown with grass. Once everyone and Harley was safely through the fence, Glenn and Daryl hurriedly tied the fence back together so that the outside walkers couldn't follow them in.

"We need to close the gate on the other side of the field that leads to the courtyard. Walkers are comin' in through there!" Rick yelled as he stabbed an inmate walker in the head.

Tara glanced over at the other side of the field where the gate that led to the courtyard and prison entrances was open which allowed walkers to freely move into the field. She knew that she was the fastest one there.

"I'll do it!" Tara called out as Daryl threw some chains at her so she could lock the gate. He also threw a rifle at her which she strapped to her back.

"Hurry! Everyone watch each other's back! Kill as many of these walkers as you can!" Rick shouted as everyone did what they were told. Carl made sure that Meghan was safe as he shot at roamers that got to close.

Tara sprinted towards the gate on the other side of the field, briefly hearing Rick tell everyone to make their way up the guard towers and take out the walkers from there. Tara hoped that she wouldn't accidentally get shot since some of her friends still needed practice with target shooting. She could hear bullets all around her as walkers went down. One almost ran into her as she kicked it away, stabbing it in the head before continuing on her way.

"Seriously?" Tara groaned as a couple of creatures lunged at her, almost scratching her in the process.

Tara pushed one of the creatures away, plunging her blade into the walker's skull, killing it instantly. Suddenly, the other walker knocked her over to the ground as another joined the small pile up.

"Shit!" Tara cursed as she tried to keep one walker from biting her arm while also trying to grab her gun since her knife had been knocked from her hand.

Just as the offending creature was about to bite down onto her forearm, two gunshots rang near her, hitting the walkers in the head. She quickly pushed the dead bodies off as she scrambled to her feet, picking up the chains and knife that had fallen. Tara glanced over at the guard towers and saw Daryl keeping an eye on her, shooting down walkers that got too close.

Tara continued her path to the gate, drawing the courtyard walkers' attention as she closed the doors, wrapping the chain between them for extra security. The walkers on the other side tried to grab her, but couldn't get past the secure gate. Satisfied that nothing could get through to the field they were currently in, Tara started to make her way to one of the guard towers.

Various walkers tried to attack her, but Tara whipped out her gun, firing at them before they had a chance to get to her. Tara finally made it to the guard tower, throwing open the door and climbing up the stairs. Harley greeted her enthusiastically as Tara grabbed the rifle, firing at walkers she spotted far away through the scope.

Walkers kept going down until finally the field was clear of roamers. Tara looked through her scope, searching for any stragglers that might have gotten away but found none. They had managed to kill all of the creatures without any damage.

"Alright! We got 'em all! It's safe to get down," Rick shouted, smiling at the change of their luck. He was certain that they had just secured their new home.

"You good? I almost thought you were walker chow out there," Daryl told Tara as they made their way down to the ground, the cool evening wind hitting them in the face, a welcomed breeze.

"Yeah...I'm alright," Tara said as she glanced at the sky overhead which was slowly turning dark from the impeding night.

Tara barely made a few steps into the grassy field when she felt her back being hit from behind. She turned around and could barley say anything before Maggie hit her shoulder.

"You idiot! Why do you always have to volunteer for the dangerous tasks? You almost got bitten!" Maggie hit Tara a few more times, tears escaping from the corners of her eyes.

"Woah! Hey! It's ok! I'm ok! I promise!" Tara pulled Maggie close, feeling Maggie surrender to her touch. Tara knew her girlfriend was just upset at almost seeing her turn into a walker meal.

Maggie calmed down after a few minutes, double checking to make sure that Tara had not been scratched or bitten. Lilly and Meghan both gave Tara a hug as Harley explored the field, sniffing all the new smells and growling at the walkers that were stuck behind the other side of the fence.

"Let's get a fire started while Daryl skins those rabbits," Glenn patted Tara's shoulder, knowing that they were all starving and ready to eat something.

Rick observed the courtyard in the dying sunlight, wondering if they had what it took to kill the walkers in the prison yard and take over the prison. He was sure that they did.

Maggie, Beth, and Lilly tried to keep Meghan occupied with stories while Carl and Lori sat on the soft grass. Carol, Daryl, and Hershel helped prepare the rabbits for dinner as Glenn and Tara built a small fire. Soon, the smell of rabbit filled the air as the group ate a well earned dinner, celebrating their victory for the day, finally safe for the night for the first time in weeks.

Rick glanced at the courtyard again. "This place most likely fell early in the walker takeover. That means that there are probably all kinds of supplies and food in that prison. All inmates and guards are dead, turned to walkers. I say tomorrow we takeover the courtyard and make our way into the prison. Kill all the walkers. We'll have shelter and supplies that could last a long time."

"I second that," Tara agreed as Daryl and Glenn nodded.

"Well, if it's a goldmine like you say, Rick, then we would be stupid to leave," Hershel replied as Rick and Tara formulated a plan to make sure that they could successfully clear the whole prison the next day.

Afterwards, the group sat in the soft, cool grass, the flames from the fire keeping them somewhat warm. Maggie rested her head against Tara's shoulder, placing soft kisses on her every so often. Daryl was massaging Carol's shoulders since she had complained of sore muscles. Carl was resting against Lori who ran her fingers through his brown hair. Lilly was leaning against Glenn as Meghan fell asleep, nestled beside her with Harley. Rick kept glancing back over at the courtyard, anxious for morning to arrive. Beth leaned against Tara's other shoulder, tired as she watched the fire.

The quiet was getting to Hershel as only crickets chirping could be heard. "Bethy, Maggie...why don't you girls sing something."

Beth nodded before the lyrics of Fleetwood Mac's "Landslide" left her soft lips, her voice softly singing the woeful lyrics.

 _"I took my love and I took it down_  
 _Climbed a mountain and I turned around_  
 _And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills_  
 _Till the landslide brought me down."_

Maggie let Beth sing a few of the lyrics before joining in on the chorus:

 _"Well, I've been afraid of changing_  
 _'Cause I've built my life around you_  
 _But time makes you bolder_  
 _Even children get older_  
 _And I'm getting older too."_

The Greene sisters sang the rest of the song, a calm feeling washing over the group with the melody of their sweet voices. Tara closed her eyes as she treasured Maggie's angelic tune. Beth and Maggie continued to lean against Tara as they ended the popular song.

"Thank you, girls. That was beautiful," Hershel smiled, focusing on the flames of the small fire.

"It was. We should get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow. Hopefully, we'll be sleepin' inside by tomorrow night," Rick smiled, watching while Lori laid down next to Carl, her hand securely on her large belly.

"Come on," Tara said to both Beth and Maggie. She knew they both wanted to use her as a pillow as she laid on the ground. They didn't waste a second as they both cuddled against her, trying to keep warm.

Glenn let Lilly and Meghan snuggle against him while Harley trotted over to Hershel to keep the older man warm. Tara glanced over at Daryl and Carol who were wrapped up in each other. Tara smirked, deciding to ask her friend about that later. Rick sat next to his wife and son, taking the first night watch.

Tara kept watch over Beth and Maggie for about an hour before she finally allowed herself to fall asleep, finally getting some rest she desperately needed.

* * *

The next morning, the Grimes group was up early, ready to clear out the courtyard and prison of its undead inhabitants. Rick decided that he, Daryl, Glenn, Carol, Maggie, and Tara would go first and make sure all the walkers in the prison yard were taken care of. Lori and the rest would stay in the field and keep an eye on things. Once the courtyard was clear, Lori's group could join them and Rick's group would then move onto the inside of the prison.

"Alright. We're gonna open the gates...don't panic. There'll be a lot of walkers but Lori and the others will distract them through the fence so they aren't immediately jumpin' on us when we get through the gate," Rick instructed as Tara and Maggie both grabbed their knives, ready for some action.

Rick's small group gathered around the gate while Lori, Beth and Lilly walked along the fences, taunting the walkers so they would move away from the entrance. Hershel stood by the gate, ready to secure it again so creatures couldn't get back into the field.

"Y'all be careful, ya hear? And Tara take care of Maggie," Hershel sternly said, patting her shoulder.

"You know I will," Tara replied as she glanced over at Maggie who looked a little anxious.

"Let's go," Rick opened the gates after deciding that most of the walkers were distracted by the others.

Rick, Glenn, Daryl, Carol, Maggie, and Tara ran through the opened gate before Hershel securely closed it again. The walkers took notice of them even with all the ruckus that Lilly and Lori caused by banging on the fence.

"Form a protective circle! Everyone has each other's backs!" Rick yelled as he, Glenn, Carol, and Maggie formed a circle, their backs facing towards one another so no one was left unprotected. Tara and Daryl were back to back, each keeping an eye on their surroundings.

Slowly, the walkers started to descend upon them as they took out creature after creature. Maggie stabbed a female walker with her long knife, letting out a little grunt as she reclaimed her blade. Daryl fired arrows at approaching roamers as Tara busily killed walkers dressed as inmates and guards. With this strategy, the walkers in the courtyard were readily defeated one by one.

The group began to relax letting their protective circle fade as they confronted walkers on their own, becoming more confident with each kill. Maggie was in the process of killing an inmate walker when two dressed in riot gear suddenly appeared from around the corner, both ganging up on her. Maggie tried to stab at the creatures but their skulls were protected by the heavy duty helmets.

Tara ran as fast as she could, watching in horror as the two walkers knocked Maggie to the ground. She and Daryl both grabbed the walkers, forcefully pushing them away from Maggie.

"Are you okay?" Glenn knelt down next to Maggie who was holding her elbow.

"Yeah...I just hit my elbow really hard," Maggie grimaced in pain as Tara became pissed that the walkers had hurt her girlfriend.

Tara kept pushing the riot gear walkers, grabbing one by the collar, she found an opening in the bottom of the helmet and drove her knife through the walker's chin, killing it instantly. Daryl took her lead, quickly disposing of the last walker in the courtyard. Tara panted, catching her breath as Rick motioned for the rest of the group to join them in prison yard.

Tara turned her attention to Maggie, checking her elbow which looked a little scraped up but not broken. Beth immediately gave the young couple both a hug, witnessing the whole ordeal from the other side of the fence. Harley bounded into the yard, bouncing around and taking in all the new scents.

"I'm sorry you got hurt, babe," Tara apologized as Maggie gave her a sweet smile.

"It's alright. I didn't get hurt too bad," Maggie leaned over, giving Tara a quick kiss on the lips.

"We got the yard secure. Now, we're gonna go into the prison," Rick informed the others as they turned toward a door that was labeled Cell Block C.

They made their way to the doors as Daryl grabbed one door handle and Rick grabbed the other. They both nodded at each other as they swung open the doors. Everyone prepared for an onslaught of walkers but none appeared, just a dark hall that seemed to lead to nowhere.

"Stay together. Be ready for anything," Rick whispered as he, Daryl and Tara led the way. The corridor was filled with cell blocks that stretched towards a door that led to another part of the prison. There were two staircases that led to a second floor of cells that were quiet and vacant. Rick decided that they would explore more later after getting some rest.

The sunlight passed through some of the windows but it was still kind of dark as their eyes adjusted to the dimness. Tara was expecting numerous walkers to be waiting for them in the corridor but only a few staggered along. Tara and Rick killed the loose walkers while Daryl and Glenn took care of the few walkers that were stuck behind cell bars. Soon, all of the walkers in the hall were dead and the block secure from danger for the night.

"Alright...we have a few granola bars left so we'll eat those tonight and get some rest. Pick out a cell around here and tomorrow we'll dwell deeper into the prison, find weapons and food, get rid of dead bodies. We'll be alright," Rick said as he walked over to a cell, opening the door.

Tara and Maggie picked a cell down the hall, glad to finally be able to sleep on a bed even if it was a small one. Harley explored her new home, sniffing around the jail cells that the others had picked out. Meghan laughed as the boxer chased around a dust bunny that was in the cell that Lilly had selected. By the time, dinner was eaten and the cell block cleaned up, it was time to rest for night.

Maggie was on her way to check on Beth and tell her goodnight when she noticed that Lori was seated on the stairs, softly crying to herself. Maggie sat down next to the expectant mother, placing her hand on Lori's knee.

"Hey...what's wrong?" Maggie asked as Lori just shook her head.

"I think the baby's stillborn. I haven't felt it move for a while...what if I give birth and it's a walker? What if it's stillborn, turns into a walker in there, and then tears its way out of my stomach?!" Lori cried as Maggie wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"I ain't gonna lie...that might be cool to see," Maggie teased as Lori couldn't help but let out a little chuckle.

"I'm serious, Maggie!" Lori admonished as she gently hit Maggie's knee to get her back on topic.

"You can't think like that, Lori. I'm sure the baby's just fine. Just these last few weeks have been hard for all of us," Maggie tried to comfort Lori, rubbing her back softly.

"Rick and Carl hate me. They barely talk to me. Only time Carl lets me be near him is if we're asleep. I should have just died back on the farm," Lori quietly sobbed, feeling like her family had been torn apart.

"Don't talk that mess. The baby will love you. They love you. Hell, I love you like a sister. You're gonna be alright...I promise," the younger woman tried to talk some sense into Lori.

"Still. Maggie, I know this is a lot to ask but if the baby is stillborn or I die or we both die, would you please put us both down. Rick can't be the one. He just can't," the pregnant woman gave Maggie a heartbroken look that made it hard for her to argue.

After some thought, Maggie finally answered. "Ok. I will."

Lori leaned over, giving her a hug in thanks. "How are you copin' after that miscarriage? I know it's been a few months but stuff like that doesn't go away."

"I'm alright. Tara's been a big help," Maggie answered as Lori nodded her head in understanding. The women talked for a few more minutes before Maggie walked Lori to her cell. She passed by Hershel and Beth's individual cells, both of them peacefully sleeping.

Maggie quietly made her way back to her cell, being extra quiet so she wouldn't wake up the sleeping occupants. She quietly opened the jail cell door, closing it securely before making her way to the bed where Tara was already laying down.

"Hey...I was wondering where you ran off too," Tara whispered quietly as Maggie laid down on the bed, snuggling under the blanket that Tara had found in a closet.

"I was just havin' a heart-to-heart with Lori and we talked for a little while," Maggie cuddled on top of Tara, placing soft kisses on her neck.

Maggie started to move her body against Tara's, reveling in the heated friction that their bodies created. She could feel Tara start to harden underneath her, loving the feel of Tara's hands all over her body as their lips met in passion filled kisses.

"Maggie...we gotta stop. Everyone's just a few feet away," Tara groaned, feeling Maggie's hot breath on her ear causing her body to shiver.

"We better be really quiet then," Maggie bit down lightly on Tara's shoulder.

"I don't know..." Tara said with uncertainty as she tried to listen to see if anyone was awake. She could only hear a few snores coming from down the hall.

"Please, Tara. I need you..." Maggie begged, biting softly on Tara's ear.

Tara knew she couldn't deny Maggie as she flipped them over so that she was on top, thrusting against Maggie, her cock so hard, begging for freedom and release. Maggie groaned when she felt Tara's hard bulge press against her center. Tara placed kisses down Maggie's neck, kissing the exposed skin on her chest as Maggie moaned softly in her ear.

She reached down, unbuttoning Maggie's jeans, letting her hand slip beneath the denim fabric. Tara moaned when she felt how wet Maggie already was, her fingers lightly rubbing against Maggie's excited clit.

Maggie grabbed a handful of Tara's hair, colliding their lips together as Tara let her fingers slip into the tight wetness. Maggie reached over, unbuckling Tara's jeans, letting them fall down just enough to pull out her dick. She began to softly tug on Tara's cock, feeling it get harder by the second.

Tara moved her fingers faster in Maggie's wet pussy, moaning as she was slowly being jacked off. Maggie leaned forward, sucking on Tara's neck until a dark mark was left.

"Tara...please I need you inside me," Maggie pleaded as Tara pushed her jeans down, moving up so that she was completely covering Maggie's body. Tara's erection softly touched her girlfriend's pussy, the tip rubbing against Maggie's clit.

"Please..." Maggie begged. Tara lined up her hard dick to Maggie's entrance, slowly entering, feeling the tightness wrap around her. They both moaned at the intense feeling of Tara filling up Maggie to the brim.

"Fuck..." Tara muttered as she felt herself being enveloped by the wet tightness, Maggie's pussy clenching around her.

Tara kept up a steady pace as she moved in and out of Maggie, trying to keep as quiet as possible. Maggie pulled her close, wrapping her legs around Tara's waist as Tara increased her speed. Tara could feel Maggie squeezing her wet cock, the feeling her own personal heaven. Underneath Tara, Maggie moaned softly with every thrust that was delivered, her hands slipping under Tara's shirt, caressing the muscles that were hard at work.

"God, Maggie...I love you so much," Tara moaned between kisses, knowing that they are both close.

"I love you, too," Maggie whimpered as Tara drove even deeper into her. She knew that no one but Tara could ever make her feel this good, feeling the love pour out of her as they made eye contact, keeping it as Tara moved her hips faster.

Tara thrusted hard into Maggie sending her over the edge as she came all over Tara's hard dick that was buried deep inside her. Maggie's moans were muffled by the rough kisses that Tara placed against her lips, quieting her down. A few more thrusts and Maggie felt something warm spill into her, filling her up as Tara reached her point of ecstasy.

Tara collapsed on top of Maggie, totally spent. Maggie wrapped her arms around Tara's body, holding her close as they finally fell asleep in the dead of night, both exhausted from their eventful day.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was more rested and in a relatively good mood as they waited to see what steps would be taken next in their prison takeover.

"Hey! Nice love bite ya got there, Chambler. Get some lovin' last night?" Daryl teased as Tara just shook her head.

Rick smiled as he explained what their tasks for the day would be. "Alright, Tara, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, Hershel, and I will explore the prison further. Hopefully, we'll find the cafeteria and see what's left in there. Maybe find more weapons. The rest of you stay here."

"Do I have to stay here?" Carl almost pouted at the thought of missing out on the action.

"Hey, buddy. You have an important job here. You gotta protect your mom, Lilly, Beth, Carol, and Meghan. So don't let me down, alright?" Tara said as she handed Carl a loaded firearm.

The pre-teen grinned, liking the sound of that better. He slipped the gun into his holster before giving Tara a salute. "I won't let you down, Marine."

"Atta boy!" Tara laughed as she ruffled up Carl's hair causing him to giggle.

"Let's get goin' then. You guys be careful," Rick instructed as he opened the door that led to the rest of the prison. Glenn, Daryl, Maggie, Tara and Hershel carefully followed, closing the door behind them.

They were greeted by more dark hallways that led to more cell blocks and other hallways that that held offices. They took turns killing the stray walkers that appeared every now and then. Rick was surprised that they hadn't run into more creatures and wondered where they all were. They explored the prison for a couple of hours, still not finding the armory or the cafeteria.

They entered the front area filled with tables, some overturned, some broken. Rick realized that they were close to the kitchen when suddenly they heard groans. Tara glanced around as suddenly, groups of walkers seemed to surround them on all sides.

"Run!" Rick shouted, knowing that they were greatly outnumbered.

Tara grabbed Maggie's hand as a group of ten walkers descended upon them. Tara stabbed a couple of walkers as they ran down the hallway, separated from their group, confused and lost in the darkness that filled the prison. Tara knew that they needed to find a hiding place to wait out the walker hordes. She hoped the others had run away in time.

"In here!" Tara grabbed Maggie's arm, shoving her into the janitor's closet, closing the door behind them. They both could hear the sounds of walkers slowly making their way down the hall.

"You think the others are alright?" Maggie asked, worried about their friends and her father.

"Yeah...they all went down to the cell block. They should be safe. We'll just have to wait out the walkers then we can join them," Tara explained to Maggie, trying to ignore the feeling of Maggie's body pressed tightly against her.

Tara glanced around the small room, finding that it was filled with cleaning supplies and mops. She tried to focus on the words that were written on the bottles and not Maggie's warm breath that made her skin quiver with excitement.

 _'Dammit, Chambler! Get ahold of yourself!'_ Tara thought to herself as she felt her jeans start to tighten as her erection grew harder.

Maggie noticed that Tara seemed to be a little anxious and she wondered why until Tara turned to face her and Maggie felt the hardness that was suddenly poking her.

"Wow...excited much?" Maggie teased as she reached down, her hand lightly rubbing the growing tent in Tara's jeans.

"I'm sorry...I just felt your body against mine and yeah," Tara sighed, letting out a soft moan as Maggie continued to stroke her.

"Don't start what you can't finish," Tara muttered as Maggie leaned up, biting on her neck hard, breathing into her ear.

Tara couldn't control herself any longer as she roughly pushed Maggie against the wall, knocking over mops and brooms. She ripped off the tank top that Maggie was wearing and quickly shoved her jeans down, almost ripping off Maggie's lacy panties in the process. Tara didn't waste a second as she unzipped her own pants, letting them fall to the floor.

Tara lifted Maggie off the ground, forcing her to wrap her legs around Tara's waist. Maggie nearly screamed as Tara plunged into her wet pussy with no warning, filling her to the hilt. Maggie moaned, throwing her head back as she felt Tara's large cock start to pound relentlessly into her.

Maggie leaned forward, capturing Tara's lips, biting slightly down. Tara could feel her muscles tremble as one arm held Maggie close while the other one was against the wall behind them, keeping them both steady, the pressure making the tone of her muscles stand out.

Maggie moved her body in rhythm with Tara's, allowing her to go even deeper inside, squeezing at Tara's cock that impaled her with every hard thrust. Tara's hips picked up the pace, Maggie's back slamming hard into the wall behind them as Tara's animalistic urges took over, bringing them both close to their personal salvation.

"I'm so close..." Maggie whimpered, loving the feel of Tara's dick stretching her tight pussy muscles. A mixture of pleasure and pain filled her body as Maggie moaned out Tara's name, her nails scratching down Tara's back, feeling the scars that were there.

Tara slammed into her a few more times with thrusts that became more intense with each stroke, their lips meeting in a sloppy kiss as Maggie came hard, her body hit with a wave of fierce pleasure.

"Oh, Tara..." she moaned as her walls squeezed around Tara, a warm gush of wetness covering Tara's already slick cock.

"Fuck..." Tara groaned as she thrusted against Maggie a few times before cumming deep inside, her seed filling up Maggie, some spilling out onto the floor.

They both leaned against the wall, trying to calm down from their highs, Tara still buried deep inside of her girlfriend. Maggie placed small kisses on Tara's jawline, holding her close. After a few minutes, Tara gently pulled out of Maggie, setting her down onto the ground.

"Well, that sure is a way to pass the time," Maggie teased as she started to get dressed, watching while Tara pulled up her jeans.

"You're telling me," Tara replied, buckling up her belt. They still heard walkers moving down the corridor, knowing that they were stuck in the closet for a while longer. Tara let herself fall to the floor, reaching up to pull Maggie into her lap.

Tara held Maggie close as they listened to the moans and groans of the roamers out in the hallway, not sure how long they would be stuck in their own prison.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rick and the others made it safely back to Cell Block C, locking the door behind them. Daryl wiped the sweat off his forehead as he wondered where Tara and Maggie had run off to. He could only hope that they were safe, wherever they were.

"Where's Tara and Maggie?" Lilly immediately asked as walkers made their way past the door, moans and groans filling the hallway on the other side of the door.

"We got overrun by some walkers. There's probably a breach somewhere. We'll find it soon enough, but they took off down the other hall across the buildin'. There ain't much we can do but wait for the herds to wane down a bit," Rick sighed dejectedly, hoping his friends were alright.

So the remaining group waited for about two hours as the herds moved to the other part of the building away from their safe place. Hershel paced nervously down the hall, worried about his daughter's safety. He could only hope that Tara was able to find them a good hiding place. Beth and Harley sat on the bottom bunk of a cell, silently waiting for their loved ones' return. The minutes seemed to stretch into hours, making time go seemingly slow. Finally, a few minutes passed without any walker noises or movements. Rick looked out the window of the door, seeing that the hallway outside was relatively empty.

"I think it's safe to go out now. Glenn, Daryl, and Hershel are goin' with me. The rest of you stay here...hopefully we find Tara and Maggie alive," Rick instructed as everyone agreed to the plan. Even Carl didn't complain about being told to stay behind, he just wanted his friends to be found safe.

Rick, Daryl, Hershel and Glenn retraced their steps, going back to the front where all the walkers had suddenly appeared. The area was eerily quiet now with a few dead walker bodies littering the floor. Rick and Daryl made their way to the hall where they had last seen Tara and Maggie run down, their flashlights cutting into the darkness. They motioned for Glenn and Hershel to join them so they could explore the dark corridor together.

No one was prepared for what happened next. As Hershel walked by a seemingly dead walker, it suddenly came to life, lashing out and biting him on the calf. Hershel let out a bloodcurdling scream as Glenn stabbed the roamer in the skull, killing it instantly. Rick and Daryl ran to Hershel who was on the floor, blood running onto the floor from the bite.

From the janitor's closet, Tara and Maggie heard the scream, immediately jumping up. Tara didn't care if walkers were still out in the hallway as she swung open the door, knowing that Hershel was in trouble. The couple ran as fast as they could with Tara in the lead, killing any walkers that got in their way. They finally reunited with the others as Maggie dropped to her knees beside Hershel, not believing that he had been bitten.

"Daddy!" Maggie sobbed as tears ran down her face. She was definitely not prepared to lose her father, the thought bringing more tears.

"Come on! Let's get him out of here before more walkers come this way!" Rick yelled as he, Glenn, and Tara picked up Hershel carrying him down another hall with Daryl leading the way after he had grabbed Maggie and forced her to run with him.

They ran until they reached two double doors that were labeled "Cafeteria". The doors were locked with handcuffs which none of them took notice of, given their current emergency. Daryl repeatedly slammed his body into the doors until the cuffs broke apart. The doors swung open as they carried Hershel into the prison eating area. There were numerous long tables that filled the room, some toppled over, and chairs littering the area.

Tara, Glenn, and Rick placed Hershel on a table. The older man was in obvious pain from the bite, all of them knowing what would happen if they didn't act fast. Rick pulled up Hershel's pants, observing the deep bite, knowing what needed to be done. He glanced over at Tara who was thinking the same thing. They both shared a thought as Tara nodded.

"We need to amputate the leg," Tara pulled off her belt, tying it above the bite. Without a warning, Rick pulled out his hatchet, swinging the blade down onto Hershel's leg, messily attempting to amputate it.

"What are you doin'?!" Maggie demanded as Hershel yelled in pain. She made a motion to stop Rick, but was grabbed by Tara.

Tara felt Maggie struggle against her as Rick continued to cut at Hershel's leg. "Stop, Maggie! If we amputate your father's leg then maybe it will stop the spread of the disease."

Maggie stopped fighting against Tara as she sobbed, watching as Rick continued to cut off the infected leg just below the knee. Hershel cried out in pain until the pain and shock became too much, forcing him to pass out from the agony. Finally, Rick amputated the leg, blood pouring onto the table beneath Hershel. Tara pulled off her plaid overshirt, placing it on the bloody stump in an attempt to stop the bleeding. She knew they needed to get Lilly down here as soon as possible to stop the heavy bleeding, but Hershel was still breathing which was a good sign. Maggie fell to the floor, her body shaking from the sobs that escaped her body as she thought about how much she still needed her father around. This felt like an awful nightmare, but now she was faced with the harsh reality of Hershel not surviving, and leaving her and Beth behind.

Suddenly, they heard a noise from a room adjacent to the one that they were in, where the serving line was located. Daryl shined his flashlight in the direction of the noise, revealing five figures watching them behind the cafeteria counters. Tara pulled out her gun, prepared to fire until she noticed that the figures weren't walkers, but prisoners.

"Holy shit..." One of the prisoners with a mustache said in disbelief.

Maggie stood up, glancing over at the prisoners who all took a good look at her. Tara immediately stepped in front of Maggie, blocking the prisoners' view, realizing that they weren't alone in the prison after all. She wondered briefly if they were truly safe within the prison walls after what had happened to Hershel and now these guys. Tara hoped that her future father-in-law would survive his ordeal, silently promising him that she would protect his daughters from the men that stood in front of her. Tara knew she would kill them without any hesitation if they even touched Maggie.

The leader of the prison pack, a large Hispanic man, walked over to Rick. He had a look in his eyes that Tara didn't trust at all. On the table, Hershel continued to bleed, and Maggie continued to cry, holding onto Tara for dear life. Tara realized just then that their fight for survival had only begun...

* * *

Another chapter done! I'm really sorry it took awhile to get out but like I said I'm doin' a bit better now. Well, our group finally found the prison but now they are faced with new challenges to keep it.

As always review if you want to. I send my love out to all of you and thank you for being patient and reading my stuff. Love you all.


	22. Stop and Stare

Warning: There are few cuss words in Spanish in this chapter.

Stop and Stare - OneRepublic

* * *

The Hispanic prisoner walked up to Rick, standing to his full height to try to intimidate the new group that had invaded his prison. Tara glared at him and the other prisoners as they stayed behind, still unsure about what to do.

"Glenn, Daryl, y'all carry Hershel back to the cell block so Lilly can stop the bleeding. Take Maggie with you," Tara said in a voice that left no room for arguments.

Everyone in the cafeteria watched as Glenn and Daryl quickly picked up Hershel and hurriedly carried him down the hallway. Maggie glanced back at Tara before following the two men carrying her father. The Hispanic man waited until they left the room before he spoke, trying to get a feel for these new visitors.

"That was some intense shit, guey," the Hispanic man replied as Rick and Tara both glared at him, distrust in their eyes.

He simply smirked, his fellow prisoners flanking to his side. "My name's Tomás and we haven't seen anyone stumble into this prison for months. Are y'all the damn rescue party?"

"Do we look like a damn rescue party?" Tara replied as Tomás narrowed his eyes at her. Rick placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

One of the prisoners, with an impressive mustache, stepped forward. "My name's Axel. We've been hidin' out in the broom closet in the kitchen for months after the riots started. There has to be help on the way...right?"

"Riots?" Rick inquired. He noticed that Tomás had a pistol tucked into the waistband of his pants. That could definitely be a problem later.

"Yeah, whenever this mess happened the guards gave us a gun and told us to fend for ourselves. So we've been hidin' out here, waitin' for help," Axel explained as Rick realized that the prisoners had no idea what was going on outside of the prison walls.

"There ain't any help on the way. It's a different world out there. You guys are lucky that y'all were here during the outbreak," Rick started to make his way back to the cell block but Tomás stopped him.

"So that's it? You're just gonna leave?" Tomás demanded as Tara glared at him.

Tara stared down the prisoners who were still dressed in their blue jumpsuits, which were covered with dirt and grime. She counted a total of five men in the prison group. Tomás and Axel were the only ones who had spoken to Rick's group so far. Three African-American men kept silent for the most part, eyeing the situation happening in front of them. Two of the black men were big, bulky and tall, while the other was short and skinny. They could be dangerous and would be dealt with accordingly, but right now Tara and Rick had more pressing matters to attend to.

"We'll be back. We've gotta go make sure our friend is alright. Stay here and don't move," Rick threatened as he walked out of the cafeteria with Tara right behind him.

"Whatever, putos," Tomás called out after Rick and Tara as they quickly made their way back to Cell Block C.

Tara and Rick ran through the dark long hallways back to where the rest of their group was stationed. Tara noticed the blood trail that stained the concrete floor, knowing that it was Hershel's blood. Tara hoped that the farmer would pull through since she still needed his guidance and support.

They both entered the cell block where Lilly and Carol were frantically trying to slow down Hershel's bleeding in an empty prison cell. Maggie and Beth were sobbing at the sight of their weakened father, both not ready to face the grim reality of his death. Tara put her arms around both sisters, providing comfort as they cried onto her shirt, soaking it with their tears. Beth held on tight to Tara, afraid of losing someone else that she loved.

"The bleeding is slowin' down a bit, which is good," Lilly continued to work on Hershel as he laid passed out on the bed, blood accumulating on the sheets beneath him.

Meghan was sitting on the stairs, crying and holding her doll tight. Lori had an arm wrapped around the little girl, trying her best to comfort her. Carl also was with Meghan, holding her hand. Tara sighed sadly at the sight. Meghan had come to love Hershel like a grandfather.

"We need medical supplies to fully stop the bleeding," Carol commented as Rick sighed in frustration.

"We'll go lookin' for the infirmary. There has to be one 'round here somewhere. Maybe it's at a part we haven't cleared yet," Rick tried to think of where the prison hospital would be located.

"Get back! All of you!" They heard Daryl shout loudly from the corridor that led to their cell block. A furious growl was added a few seconds later.

Tara and Rick glanced at each other before rushing to where Daryl's voice was located. They found the archer in a standoff with the prisoners as they tried to advance to Cell Block C. Harley was standing her ground, the hair on her back standing up in fury. Tomás had his gun raised in Daryl's direction as they both stared each other down.

"Both of you stop it! Come on, let's go outside to talk. I don't want y'all scaring my family," Rick admonished as he started to lead the small group outside. Tomás made a move to continue to the cell block, but thought better of it when he caught sight of Tara reaching for her gun.

"Pinche pendenjos..." Tomás muttered as he motioned for his men to follow Rick outside. Daryl and Tara made sure that all the prisoners were accounted for before they followed the others.

"Go with Maggie," Tara ordered Harley. The boxer didn't want to listen but slowly sulked back to the cell block.

The warm sun was shining brightly as they stood in the prison courtyard. The prisoners glanced around at the dead walkers that littered the ground, a bit shocked that the strangers in front of them had managed to kill so many.

"You killed all these bodies?! There has to be at least fifty here alone," one of the prisoners, named Oscar, exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah...it ain't hard if you know what to do," Tara answered nonchalantly.

"We tried to kill one that wandered into the cafeteria and it took us forever just to put the son of a bitch down," Big Tiny, one of the huge prisoners, recounted as he kicked a dead walker out of his way.

"You destroy the brain, you kill the walker. Also, you can turn into one if you're scratched, not just bitten," Tara informed the prisoners as Tomás just sneered at the strangers.

"Yeah, we didn't know that. Thanks, Holmes," the last prisoner, Andrew, obnoxiously slapped Tara on the back.

"Enough of this chitchat, esé," Tomás stepped up to Rick, "We want in that cell block you guys cleared up. It's our right...we've been here longer."

"Trapped in a broom closet," Tara commented as Daryl let out a small chuckle. Even Rick cracked a smile as Tomás glared at Tara.

"You ain't gettin' near that cell block. I'll kill you before you even set foot near it," Rick crossed his arms over his chest to signal that he meant business.

"What the fuck, puto? It's our prison! We were here first," Tomás' face turned beet red as anger took over his body.

"Nah, we don't know what y'all were in the slammer for. Y'all might be murderers or rapists...we ain't gonna let that near our group," Daryl glared at the men in front of him, not trusting any of them.

"Well, tough shit, gringo. We were here first. This prison is the safest place to live and it's ours. So either you leave or let us in that cell block with the rest of your group," Tomás demanded, thinking he had the upper hand in this argument.

"You aren't getting near our people. You step near them and you're dead, amigo," Tara repeated Rick's earlier threat as she and Tomás had a stare down, both daring the other to make a move.

"Joto..." Tomás muttered under his breath. "We ain't gonna hurt your pinche putas. Although, I wouldn't mind a turn with that little hot piece that was in the cafeteria. If you don't mind sharin," Tomás snickered as Tara realized that he was talking about Maggie - her Maggie.

Before anyone could stop her, Tara marched up to Tomás, punching him square in the jaw, making him stumble back a few steps. The Hispanic man became enraged as he stepped up to Tara, stretching to his full height to try to intimidate her. She didn't flinch a muscle, much to her opponent's dismay. Tara was used to dealing with arrogant alpha personalities since she had met plenty during her time in the Marines.

"Woah! Let's calm down here! I might have a plan," Axel injected himself into the standoff between Tara and Tomás, wanting to avoid a fight.

"And what's that, Mustache?" Daryl questioned as he tried to hold Tara back from kicking Tomás' ass into next week.

"You guys help us clear out a different cell block. That way, we'll be outta yer hair and everyone can be happy," Axel suggested as they all thought over the plan which sounded easy enough.

"Okay. The three of us will help y'all clear out a block on the other side of the prison, but I want half of your food and supplies in return," Rick demanded while the prisoners looked to Tomás for guidance.

After a few tense minutes, Tomás nodded his head in agreement to the plan. "Sounds good, vatos. We can deal with that."

"Good. Let's get those supplies then," Tara had calmed down considerably. She was just ready to help the prisoners secure their own space so they would leave her family alone.

"Let's go then, cholos," Tomás gave Rick and Tara a smile full of contempt before leading everyone back to the cafeteria so the prisoners could hold up their end of the bargain.

Tara knew that Tomás was bad news. She was just wondering how long it would be until her group was forced to kill the unstable man.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Cell Block C, Maggie sat anxiously with Hershel. Her father was laying in the bed, covered up with a blanket. His eyes were closed and Maggie could hear his shallow breathing. She wished that Tara could be here with her, but she knew her girlfriend was busy handling the prisoners with Rick and Daryl.

After they had left, Lilly was able to slow the bleeding down significantly, but needed supplies to clean the wound and make sure that it wouldn't become infected. They waited patiently for the others to get back, keeping an eye on Hershel, in case he turned.

About an hour later, Tara and the others arrived back with a few boxes of food. Rick informed the group of the deal he had just made with the leader of the prisoners.

"We'll be headin' out in a few minutes so do what you gotta do," Rick patted Tara on the shoulder before making his way to Carl. Daryl kept an eye on the corridor in case Tomás decided to try anything funny.

Tara scanned her friends who were gathered in the prison hallway. They all looked somber and downtrodden after what had happened to Hershel earlier that day. She knew that they were all bracing for the reality of losing the man who had become the father/grandfather of the makeshift family.

Glenn walked up to Tara, an anxious look on his face. "It's not looking so good. Lilly slowed the blood down a lot, but we don't know if he'll wake up or not."

Tara sighed sadly. Beth walked up to her with tears in her eyes, hugging her close. "It looks so hopeless, Tara. I'm scared."

"Hey, it's gonna be alright, Bethy. No matter what happens, I'll make sure that you and Maggie are taken care of...I promise," Tara tried to reassure the teenager, but knew it wasn't much comfort since the girl's beloved father was on the brink of death.

Tara held Beth for a few minutes longer before the girl decided to walk down the hallway, needing to be alone for a while. Tara made sure that Lilly and Meghan were holding up alright before walking to the jail cell where Maggie was with Hershel. She stopped when she heard Maggie's voice, leaning against the doorway, listening.

"Please, Daddy...you need to pull through this for me and Bethy. We ain't ready to lose you...please," Maggie softly sobbed to herself. She noticed that Tara was standing in the doorway, not wasting any time as she threw her arms around the only person who could comfort her in this moment. Harley was also in the cell, laying on the cold concrete floor under Hershel's bed, keeping a protective watch over Maggie.

"Shhh...no matter what happens, I'm here for you and Beth. I'll take care of both of y'all," Tara repeated the words that she had said to Beth a few minutes ago. Tara knew the agony of losing a father and she wished that Maggie and Beth would be spared that painful experience.

"What if he dies, Tara? I don't know what I'm gonna do," Maggie sobbed as she gripped Tara harder, not wanting to let go.

"God forbid that happens but if it does, we'll continue on like we have been. You need to be prepared, Maggie. We both know it's not looking so good right now. Just be prepared for the worst, babe. I'm so sorry," Tara leaned down, capturing Maggie's soft lips in a gentle kiss, tasting the saltiness of her tears.

"I know..." Maggie held onto Tara, her arms wrapped securely around her girlfriend's waist, trying not to think about the grim reality that faced her.

"But maybe, Hershel will pull through. We just gotta see what happens," Tara gently stroked Maggie's back in a comforting manner.

Maggie suddenly became aware of an ominous thought. "If Dad does pull through, how is he gonna survive? All we do is run...he can't run with just one leg."

Tara felt Maggie's sobs grow harder, her shoulders shaking and tears soaking into the black shirt she was wearing underneath her plaid shirt. She gently cupped Maggie's face in her hands, wiping away the tears that cascaded down her girlfriend's beautiful face.

"If Hershel pulls through and can regain his strength, then I'll go out and find him a prosthetic leg. Then we can help him get used to it and help him walk again. I'm gonna make sure to help in any way I can...I promise," Tara reassured Maggie as she reached into her pocket, feeling the pocket watch that Hershel had given her.

"Thank you..." Maggie sniffed, silent tears falling down her cheeks. Tara kissed the tears away before claiming Maggie's lips again.

The couple's little moment was interrupted by a soft clank from the metal cell bars. Tara glanced over to see Rick, motioning for him to step into the small room. The former sheriff walked over to Hershel, sadness in his eyes as he realized what condition his friend and mentor was in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Tara, it's time for us to help the guys clear out the other cell block," Rick took Maggie's hand, giving it a little squeeze. "I'm sorry about Hershel. I really am."

"Thank you," Maggie sighed sadly, watching as Rick left the room.

"I'll be back after I'm done clearing out that cell block, alright babe?" Tara made sure that her gun was loaded and that her knife was secure in its holster. Maggie nodded before they shared another kiss and Tara met with Daryl and Rick, who were waiting for her by their cell block entrance.

She noticed that everyone was trying to keep busy as they waited to see if Hershel would survive. Lilly was with Meghan, reading some kind of book with the little girl. Beth and Carl were sorting and organizing through the boxes of food to see what they now had. Carol and Lori were cleaning out some of the empty cells and checking on Hershel every few minutes. Glenn stood guard by the entrance, on the lookout for wayward walkers.

"You can stay here with everyone. Just in case the ol' man wakes up," Daryl knew that Tara was torn between staying with her family or helping make sure they were all safe.

"Nah, Hershel would want me to make sure that everyone was safe and that's what I plan to do," Tara led the way out of their corridor as the others followed close behind.

As they walked down the dark halls, Rick spoke up. "Listen, Tomás seems like a really dangerous fellow. If he makes one bad move then we kill him. We can't allow him to roam around with our families here. Agreed?"

"Definitely. I wanna kill that mofo right now," Tara replied as she caught sight of the prisoners who were waiting for Rick's group.

"Bout time you putos showed up. We thought you pussied out or somethin'," Tomás called out to the visitors, laughing at his own dumb joke.

"You wish, amigo," Daryl muttered. Rick glanced at the weapons the prisoners had. Tomás, Axel, and Oscar each had a knife of some sorts. Big Tiny was armed with a metal pipe and Andrew had a baseball bat in his hands.

"Come on...let's get this over with," Rick motioned for the prisoners to lead the way. Tomás huffed as he began to walk toward the other cell block that the group was going to clear.

The walk to their destination was quiet for the most part until Rick asked Tomás a question that he was curious about. "Why were you locked up?"

"Let's just say the bitch deserved it," Tomás snickered quietly to himself. Tara glared at him, vowing to make sure that the dangerous man definitely stayed away from her family.

The conclave found the entrance that led to the cell block where walkers could be heard moaning behind the heavy doors. Rick was going to instruct that they go into the block slowly and with a plan. Instead, Tomás pushed open the door, catching the attention of the walkers. The roamers immediately stumbled to the new visitors, hands grabbing for the new flesh.

"Fuck! You idiot! You were supposed to wait!" Rick admonished Tomás before using his knife to stab a walker in the head.

"Whatever, pendejo," Tomás growled as he stabbed a walker in the stomach numerous times.

A creature slowly made its way to Tara, groaning as it stretched its arms out to grab her. Tara quickly grabbed the walker, plunging her knife into its softened skull. She looked around the area and saw that the prisoners were mostly stabbing the walkers in the stomach.

"Stab them in the head!" Tara called out as she killed walker after walker. It took a few tries, but finally, the prison crew was starting to learn the art of walker killing as they began to stab the creatures in the skull.

During the fight, almost all of the walkers were down and only a couple stumbled around. Big Tiny had just finished ending a creature, letting it stumble to the ground. He was so focused on the downed walker that he didn't notice another one sneak up behind him, grabbing his shoulder.

"Ahhhh shit!" Big Tiny screamed as the walker scratched his shoulder, leaving a long, deep wound.

Daryl immediately shot an arrow into the attacking walker, executing it instantly. Big Tiny tried to look at his shoulder where the long scratch was, but couldn't see the injury. Tara knew at once that the man was doomed. There was no way that they could amputate where the walker had attacked.

"What the fuck, cabrón?" Tomás demanded as he glanced over the injury on his friend.

"What do we do?" Axel wondered as Rick just shook his head.

"It's hopeless...we can't amputate. He's gonna turn soon from that scratch. I'm sorry," Rick regretfully informed the prisoners as Tomás just snickered.

"Stupido. You only turn if you get bit," Tomás argued. Big Tiny had a frightened look on his face, terrified at the thought of dying soon.

"No. If you get scratched, you turn also," Tara stood with Rick and Daryl by her side, all were wondering what to do about Big Tiny.

"We could put him in a cell. Lock him up and see what happens," Daryl suggested, trying to be as humane as possible.

Big Tiny started to panic over the thought of being locked up again. "No! You can't lock me up like some kinda animal!"

"Shut up, cabrón!" Tomás sneered as Big Tiny shrank back against the wall behind him.

Rick stepped up to the Hispanic man who seemed to be slowly unraveling to dangerous levels. "Daryl's right. We need to lock him up and see what happens. That way if he turns, he's behind bars and not out in the open."

"I've got a better idea, esé," Tomás grabbed his knife, turning towards his injured friend. Before anyone could stop him, Tomás plunged his knife into Big Tiny's neck, blood splattering everywhere as he pulled out the blade. The other prisoners looked on in shock as Big Tiny coughed up more blood before falling to the ground. Tomás was covered with blood as he stabbed the man a few more times in the belly, almost gutting Big Tiny. Finally, the slaughter was over as Tomás slashed the man's throat almost decapitating him.

The other prisoners couldn't believe the scene in front of them. Tomás stood up, spitting on the body, a cold, remorseless gaze in his eyes as he picked up the deceased man's metal pipe. Tara glared at him, not sure what to think about his bizarre behavior.

"Problem solved, homie. Let's finish this shit. I'm gettin' tired of dealin' with your pussy asses," Tomás sneered at Rick's group before walking down the corridor which led to an empty laundry room. Two double doors were all that separated the living from another cell block full of walkers.

"Open one door. As the walkers file in, we take them out. Clear?" Rick ordered as Tomás just dismissed him.

Tara and the others stood back, waiting for the walkers to file in one by one when Tomás opened the door. Tomás walked with swagger to the doors, his hand on one of the handles. He glanced back, noticing that Rick's group was in the front and would deal with the onslaught of creatures first. With a quick motion, Tomás ignored Rick's instructions, opening both doors as a crowd of walkers marched into the laundry room.

"What the hell?" Tara complained as three creatures immediately made their way towards her. Rick and Daryl were quickly overwhelmed as they worked quickly to put the walkers down. The remaining prisoners were hesitant at first, but soon joined in on the fight.

"Sorry, esé. Shit happens," Tomás shrugged as he swung his metal pipe into a walker's head. Tara didn't pay him any attention as she worked to stab walker after walker, letting the dead bodies onto the floor.

Tara noticed that Tomás was stepping closer to her with each walker kill he made. She didn't think nothing of it as she continued on the task at hand. Suddenly, Tara felt the metal pipe scrape her clothing as Tomás intentionally swung the weapon at her after striking a walker. Tara took a few steps backwards, trying to figure out if the incident had been an accident or not. She made the mistake of turning her back towards the blood thirsty prisoner.

Tomás responded by deliberately pushing a wayward walker at her. The walker immediately grabbed at Tara from behind as Tomás stood back, waiting for the creature to bite its victim. He figured that this would be the easiest way to get rid of Rick's small group. Tomás knew that he needed to kill the three that were in laundry room with him since they were the strongest. Then he could take over the prison once again and do what he pleased with the rest of Rick's people.

The Hispanic prisoner didn't help as Tara tried to throw the walker off her back. Just as the vile creature was about to bite down on her shoulder, Daryl jumped to her aid, plunging his knife deep into the walker's skull.

"Thanks, man," Tara panted as she shrugged the dead body off.

"No problem, sunshine. You get scratched?" Daryl killed another walker that was slowly approaching the two friends before lifting up Tara's shirt to examine her back, making sure that she hadn't been injured. Tara glanced over at Tomás, knowing that he had tried to deliberately get her killed by a walker.

"Shit happens, homie," Tomás muttered before going back to destroying some more walkers with his metal pipe.

By now, all of the walkers had been annihilated and were lying lifeless on the concrete floor. Tara marched over to Tomás, beyond pissed about what had just happened.

"What the fuck? Were you tryin' to get me killed?" Tara shouted at the man, her words catching Rick and Daryl's attention.

"What can I say? Shit happens," Tomás simply shrugged, a menacing smile on his face.

"Tryin' to kill me twice just happens, huh?" Tara stepped up to her opponent, both staring intensely at each other.

"Yeah, cabrón. Maybe you should pay better attention next time," Tomás crossed his arms over his chest, his muscles puffing out. The tense standoff between Tomás and Tara continued, both understanding that one of them would be dying shortly. Tara narrowed her eyes, and knew what she needed to do to protect her friends and family from the dangerous convict who had threatened her life.

"I get it, shit happens, amigo." Tara nodded, not dropping her stare from Tomás' eyes.

Tara glared at Tomás, noticing that his hand was gripping his weapon so tight that his knuckles were white. The man had a cold, wild stare in his eyes, waiting for Tara to make her move. She decided not to keep him waiting any longer.

Before anyone could react, Tara grabbed Rick's machete from his hand, swinging the blade down onto Tomás head, almost cutting it in half. Blood poured out of the wound and ricocheted all over Tara's skin and clothes as she pulled the machete out and struck Tomás again.

Tomás made some incoherent noises as blood came pouring out of his mouth. The other convicts stood back in shock as the scene unfolded in front of them. Rick and Daryl knew that Tomás was too dangerous to let live so they let Tara handle the problem.

Finally, Tomás was dead as his lifeless body fell against the wall behind him. The other prisoners didn't know how to react, but shrank away as Tara glared at them, blood covering the machete's blade as it dripped onto the floor.

"Anyone else have something to say?" Tara growled at the men in the blue jumpers. Axel and Oscar both shook their heads, not wanting any trouble. Suddenly, the smallest convict, Anthony, swung his baseball bat at Tara, nearly hitting her on the side. Tara sidestepped the bat, then punched him in the face, knocking Anthony to the ground.

Tara wrestled the baseball bat away from the prisoner. Anthony quickly scrambled up and ran down the corridor which was now free of walkers. Tara immediately ran after Anthony, chasing him through the hallway, past empty cells and out a door that led outside to an enclosed yard full of walkers. Before Anthony could move a muscle, Tara shut the gate that led to the courtyard, locking Anthony in there with the hungry walkers.

"Wait! You can't leave me here! Open the gate!" Anthony begged as he rattled the bars of gate, trying to open it, but not having any luck.

Tara just glared coldly at the small man before turning away, ignoring Anthony's pleas. As Tara made her way back into the prison, she could hear the prisoner's screams of terror. Tara quickly marched her way back to where Daryl, Rick, and the other convicts were waiting.

She pulled out the machete, pointing it towards Axel and Oscar who both jumped back, their hands in the air. Tara had a wild look in her eyes that told the prisoners that she wasn't one to be messed with.

"Should I kill you bastards, too? Y'all violent like your little amigo there?" Tara threatened as Axel shook his head frantically.

"No! I swear! We aren't dangerous! We'll leave y'all be. Just don't hurt us," Axel begged, dropping to his knees. Tara stood over him for a few seconds, glancing over at Oscar who kept silent. She decided that the men were telling the truth.

Tara calmed down considerably as she wiped some blood off her face. "Alright...you guys just stay here."

She started to head back to Cell Block C, trying to fight the flashbacks from her past deployments that tried to force their way back into her mind. Rick jogged to keep up with Tara after stepping over Tomás' lifeless body.

Axel was visibly upset at the sight of his two dead friends. Daryl turned to look at the distraught man before continuing back to the cell block. "You might wanna drag the dead bodies out and burn 'em."

Axel barely heard the advice that Daryl had given him, still in shock over what had just transpired. He knew that he would have to remain on the strangers' good side if he planned on surviving this hellhole.

* * *

While Tara was away handling the prisoners, Maggie stayed by her father's side, not wanting to leave the jail cell in case he woke up. Harley laid sprawled out by the entrance, waiting for Tara and the others to get back.

Maggie sighed as she stood up to stretch her legs a bit and walk around the corridor. She also wanted to check on Beth to make sure the younger girl was holding up alright. Beth would come sit with Hershel every now and then, but she wouldn't say much to her older sister.

"I'll stay with him until you get back," Lilly offered as she stood in the doorway of the cell. The former nurse wished that she could do more, but right now all they could really do was wait to see if Hershel woke up or not.

Carl came bounding up to the two women with a small bag in his hands, a huge smile on his face. "I got medical supplies! I got medical supplies!"

"How did you get those?" Lori asked as Carl beamed, clearly proud of himself.

"I went to go find the infirmary. I killed two walkers on the way, but I got some stuff for Hershel. Tara and Dad will be so proud of me!" Carl handed the bag to Lilly, who immediately went through it to find bandages, some morphine, peroxide and other useful things.

"Carol! Let's bandage up Hershel's wound and close it properly. Good job, Carl. Keep an eye on Meghan for me," Lilly patted the pre-teen on the shoulder before she was followed by Carol into Hershel's cell.

Lori seemed a little worried about what Carl had told her. "Sweetie, that could have been very dangerous. You just can't go off on your own like that."

"I'm fine though. And I found supplies," Carl whined as Maggie decided to stay out of the argument. She was grateful that the young man had found the medical supplies though.

"Still, Carl. You just can't run off on your own. You could've been killed!" Lori argued as her young son just glared at her.

"Get off my back already!" Carl bluntly demanded as Lori stopped arguing. He went to go sit by Meghan who was on the stairs, holding her doll.

Maggie could see that Lori was close to tears as she gently placed her hand on the pregnant woman's back. "Kids. They talk back all the time like that. He didn't mean it."

"I guess," Lori simply sighed as Maggie comforted her for a few more minutes before going to find her sister.

Beth was on the other staircase, still going through the food supplies to see what had the group now had. Harley sat down by Beth, wagging her tail as the young girl opened a bag of chips and fed them to her. Maggie watched her for a few seconds before speaking.

"You alright?" Maggie asked even though she already knew the answer.

"I'm fine. I know Daddy will pull through. I've been prayin' extra hard and I found a Bible in one of the cells. It has to be a sign," Beth showed Maggie the thick book which had a leather bound cover.

Maggie sighed as she sat down next to her sister, putting her arm around her. "I'm hopin' for the best but we need to be prepared in case Dad doesn't wake up or he turns. I'm just sayin'...don't have too much hope just get it all crushed at the end."

"I know. At least we still have Tara. I know she'll make sure nothin' happens to us," Beth said sadly as they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"When you're done with that, come sit with me for a little bit. We can read him some bible scriptures. I'm sure he'd like that," Maggie stood up after giving her sister a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I will..." Beth let out a little laugh as Harley licked her face a couple of times before following Maggie back to Hershel's cell.

Maggie gave Glenn a small smile before entering the enclosed space with Harley trotting right behind her. Lilly was still in the room, covering the old man with a blanket.

"I closed up the wound properly and disinfected it so hopefully, it won't get infected. He's still out but breathing so it's just a waiting game really," Lilly informed Maggie as she wiped Hershel's blood off her hands with a towel.

"Thank you so much," Maggie hugged Lilly for a few seconds before sitting in the cafeteria chair that was in the cell. Harley laid down on the cool concrete, whining softly.

Maggie watched as Hershel's chest went slowly up and down, indicating that he was still breathing, the shallow sound quietly leaving his throat. She thought about happier times before the world had collapsed around them. Maggie remembered the going away party that the Greene family had thrown for Tara before her last deployment. Annette and Shawn had been so happy and Tara had told stories from her time in Iraq. Hershel had looked so content with his whole family in the house. Beth had made some kind of cake which Tara had tried to help her with but ended up making a huge mess which caused everyone to laugh. Maggie wished she could go back to that time when her whole family had still been intact.

She missed her mother and brother so much and now, her father was on death's door. Plus, she had lost her baby through a painful miscarriage. Maggie wasn't sure she could handle any more losses.

Suddenly, the shallow noises stopped as Maggie realized that Hershel had stopped breathing. She quickly panicked, not exactly sure what to do.

"He stopped breathin'!" Maggie cried as Harley jumped up in alarm, barking in urgency.

Lori immediately ran into the cell, checking Hershel. She knew Lilly had left the corridor to get some fresh air outside with Carol and Glenn so she was the only one there with Maggie.

She glanced over at Maggie who was crying at the sight of her father. Lori decided to take some action, not quite ready to lose Hershel. Lori immediately began CRP, pushing down on Hershel's chest and blowing air into his mouth. She continued for a couple of minutes until finally, Hershel gasped, grabbing at Lori like a walker would.

Lori jumped back, almost stumbling into Maggie. They both watched as Hershel glanced at them before closing his eyes again, passing out. The rise and fall of his chest continued, the noises leaving his throat again.

"He should be alright now," Lori wiped the sweat off her forehead as Maggie wrapped her arms around her, thanking her for saving Hershel's life.

The rest of the group filed back into the corridor where Carl informed them about what had just happened. Lilly ran to Hershel's bed with the others in tow where she checked over her patient, telling everyone that he was alright, much to their relief. Glenn decided to be on the safe side, handcuffing Hershel to the bed post, just in case he turned.

The group made their way into the corridor just as the entrance door was slammed open. Glenn grabbed his gun ready to protect his people, visibly relaxing when he saw that Tara, Rick and Daryl were back.

They were all surprised to see that Tara was covered in blood which had caked onto her shirt and jeans. Lilly knew that Tara wasn't totally okay with how tense she looked.

"What happened?" Lilly asked as Tara simply shrugged her shoulders.

"It was either me or him. I had too," Tara walked away to check on Hershel and to be alone for a few minutes. Maggie was about to follow her, but was stopped by Daryl.

"Let her be for a few minutes," Daryl said as Rick told everyone what had happened in the other prison corridor. Lilly hoped that Tara wasn't going into the depths of another PTSD episode after having to commit such a violent crime. She would tell the others to keep a watchful eye on her younger sister since her behavior could become unpredictable during an episode.

Tara stepped out of Hershel's prison cell, glad that the old man was still alive and hanging on. Harley sat down at her feet as Tara leaned over to pet behind the boxer's ears. Daryl came by with a bottle of water and a clean towel. He poured some water onto the towel before handing it to Tara.

"You shouldn't waste the water," Tara commented as Daryl just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, well, you don't hafta look at yerself, but we gotta look at ya, so clean up," Daryl grinned as Tara started to wipe the blood off her face and arms.

"Did I get it all?" Tara asked as Daryl pointed out a few spots that had been missed on her face and neck. She also shrugged off the plaid shirt that was full of blood and tried her best to wipe off the stains on her jeans.

"You alright? It sounded like some heavy shit went down back there," Glenn leaned against the wall that Tara and Daryl were standing by, hands in his pockets.

"I'll be ok. Just need some time to think," Tara responded as Daryl offered her a cigarette which she gratefully accepted.

As Daryl and Tara smoked their menthols, Carol and Lilly walked up to the group, acting like they were on a personal mission.

"Tara, can you come outside with us for a minute?" Carol requested as Tara nodded her head and followed the two women out the entrance and into the courtyard.

Tara finished her cigarette, stepping on the butt to extinguish it. She noticed that there were quite a few walkers along the fence, clanging their hands against the steel wires.

"Can you help us get a walker?" Carol asked, walking towards the gate where a few creatures were gathered. Lilly followed her as Tara gave them both a confused look.

"Why do y'all need a walker?" Tara questioned, wishing she had another cigarette, but trying to fight the craving.

"Well, Hershel's down for the count. Even if he recovers, he can't help Lori have her baby. I'm gonna have to perform a C-section on her since that's the way Carl was born, but I'm gonna need help. I'm gonna show Carol the basics of it using a walker. That way God forbid somethin' happens to me then she can do the procedure or help me when the day comes," Lilly explained their reasoning to her younger sister. She was glad that Tara seemed to have calmed down considerably from earlier, almost to her normal self.

"That makes sense. I'll get y'all a walker. Lilly, distract those walkers by the gate so they don't all try to get through at once. Carol, open and close the gate and I'll go walker catching," Tara said with a small grin on her face.

The three put their plan into motion with Lilly distracting the group of walkers by the gate, making them walk away from the entrance. Carol quickly opened the gate as Tara strolled in, finding a walker that looked like a young female.

"Sorry, sweetheart," Tara apologized as she killed the walker with her knife before dragging the corpse back into their safe zone. Carol immediately closed and locked the gate behind her.

Tara watched with some fascination as Lilly cut open the walker's lower abdomen and showed Carol how to go about performing a C-section and what problems she would most likely encounter. They were still in the middle of the lesson when Tara decided that she had seen enough.

"Alright, thanks for the science lesson you two, but I'm gonna go sit with Hershel for a bit. If y'all need anything just holler at me," Tara was about to walk off until Lilly grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side so they could talk privately.

"Are you sure you're alright? You know I'm talkin' about the PTSD..." Lilly asked as Tara just nodded.

"I know. I felt it creeping up but I'm trying my best not to let it get to me. I don't wanna scare everyone," Tara knew that her behavior could be unpredictable at best during an episode.

"Ok. If you feel like you need anything, come talk to me. I love you," Lilly wrapped her arms around Tara, hugging her close.

"Love you too, sis," Tara replied before heading back inside the prison after making sure that Lilly and Carol would be safe. She didn't notice that someone in the distance had been watching them the whole time.

* * *

Tara was on her way to Hershel's cell when she was stopped by Rick, who seemed a bit concerned about her wellbeing.

"Listen...I'm sorry about what happened with Tomás but he had it coming-" Tara started to apologize but Rick stopped her.

"Nah, we're good on that. I would've done the same thang, but I just wanna make sure that you're alright. That was some intense stuff," Rick placed his hand on Tara's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'll be fine. I'm just worried about Hershel and how Maggie and Beth will handle it if he passes. I've been through worse things, Rick. But thanks for looking out for me," Tara said sincerely as Rick smiled.

"Well, we're stuck with each other for better or for worse now. Plus, I need to make sure my second in command is good and stable," Rick half-heartedly joked.

"It's like a goddamn marriage," Tara cracked a smile which Rick took as a good sign.

"Let's just relax the rest of the day. You wanna take night watch in the guard tower tonight? You can take Maggie with ya for some alone time. Tomorrow, we'll work on clearin' out the rest of the walkers and burnin' the bodies," Rick laid out his plan, wanting to get the rest of the prison cleared as soon as possible.

Tara couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Rick essentially telling her to get laid later that night. "Yeah, that works and I'll definitely use the guard tower tonight."

"Well, at least someone's able to," Rick simply sighed as he patted Tara's back before making his way to Carl.

Carl was with Meghan, playing a game with some cards they had found in one of the cells. Carl was proud of himself for finding the medical supplies and Tara was sure to let him know that she was proud of him also. Rick sat down next to Carl before Meghan climbed into his lap, wanting him to help her win. Tara noticed that Meghan seemed to think of Rick as a father figure of some sorts. Tara wasn't sure what to think about that since Rick had his own family, but he seemed to not mind playing the father role in Meghan's life. She could hear laughter from all three of them as they played the card game.

Tara's thoughts were interrupted as she felt Maggie hug her from behind, arms wrapped around her waist. Tara turned around so she could face her beautiful girlfriend and stare into those green eyes that always reassured her.

"Hey you..." Maggie quietly said as she leaned up to give Tara a kiss.

"Hey...how's Hershel? I'm gonna go sit with him for a while. You should go outside, get some fresh air. Carol and Lilly are having an anatomy lesson out there," Tara chuckled as she remembered the look of disgust that Carol had on her face when Lilly cut the walker open.

"Dad's hangin' on. That's the best way to describe it, but I guess I can go outside for a few minutes," Maggie relented even though she wanted to stay by her father's side.

"Take Harley with you. She needs to run off some of that energy," Tara gave Maggie another kiss before resuming her way to Hershel's cell.

"Come on, Harley!" Maggie called out to the boxer who came bounding from the other side of the prison. Tara watched as Maggie and Harley both went out the exit to get some much needed fresh air and soak up some sun.

Tara sighed as she sat down in the chair next to Hershel's bed. She had been told how he had stopped breathing earlier that day and Lori had saved him by performing CPR. Tara made sure to find the pregnant woman, giving her an unexpected hug in thanks for saving Hershel.

Now, Tara listened to his shallow breathing, his eyes still closed and unresponsive. She was reminded of the time when she had sat next to her own father's hospital bed as he wasted away from lung cancer. Tara remembered David's eyes being closed and each breath sounding like his last. She hoped Hershel wouldn't die like her father had, they all still needed him.

She reached into her pocket, pulling out the pocket watch that Hershel had gifted her back on the farm. It was already one of her most treasured possessions. Tara glanced over at Hershel, his hand handcuffed to the bed post just in case things went south. Tara knew that if he turned then she would be the one to put him down. She couldn't let anyone else have that burden, especially not Maggie.

"Hershel, I promise that if you make it through this, then I will do whatever I can to make sure you can lead a full life. But if it's your time to go...then just know that I'll take care of Maggie and Beth. You know I wouldn't let anything happen to them," Tara promised as Hershel remained unresponsive in the bed, his breathing labored.

Tara grasped Hershel's hand which was a bit cold to the touch. She watched as Harley slowly made her way into the cell, laying down next to the bed. "You know ol' man...you're like a father to me. You've filled that void in my life that was there after my Dad passed away. I just thought you should know that. I'm sorry I never told you before. It might be too late now."

She chuckled to herself, the laugh a bit bitter. "I might not ever get to see your reaction to me calling you Dad. I wonder if it'll be like the movies where you'll go 'Don't call me that' or if you'll be happy. I wouldn't call you Dad all the time though cuz that would be kinda weird, I think."

Tara looked down at the floor, keeping her gaze on the cracked concrete. She didn't notice that Hershel was slowly opening his eyes, blinking them a few times.

"Don't...call me...Dad," Hershel said softly with a small smile on his face.

Tara's head shot up as she laughed, a couple of tears escaping at the sight of Hershel being alive. Hershel let out a couple of weak chuckles as he squeezed Tara's hand. Harley sat up, licking his arm, relieved that Hershel was alive and well.

"Guys! Get in here! Hershel's awake!" Tara called out to her friends as she quickly unlocked the handcuff around Hershel's hand.

Maggie and Beth raced into the jail cell, rushing to Hershel's side with tears in their eyes. Maggie hugged her father tight, not wanting to let go. Tara stepped out of the cell, letting the family have their private moment together.

Afterwards, each member of the group went to visit with Hershel who was now fully awake and talking. Lilly made sure that he took some morphine so the pain he was in would dull a bit. Rick apologized to him for having to amputate his leg, but Hershel wouldn't hear any of it.

Meghan was so excited to see Hershel, giving him a few kisses on the cheek while he laughed weakly. Beth didn't want to leave her father's side as everyone piled into the cell.

"You're gonna be like a pirate!" Meghan said excitedly as everyone chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'll just have to get a hook for a hand and an eye patch," Hershel joked along until Lilly realized that he needed some rest.

"Alright, guys. We all love Hershel, but he needs some rest now so let's all leave him alone for a few hours," Lilly turned towards Meghan. "And it's your bedtime little missy."

Meghan squealed a bit as Lilly picked her up to take her to bed. The little girl tried to protest but was too tired.

"Get some rest, Hershel. We'll take it one day at a time," Rick gently patted the older man's shoulder, a smile on his face.

Beth sat down in the chair, determined not to leave her father's side. Tara strode over to Hershel's bedside, her hand on his arm.

"It's good to have you back, ol' timer," Tara joked as he chuckled.

"Thank you for lookin' out for my girls. It means the world to me," Hershel nearly whispered since sleep was starting to overtake him.

"No problem, Dad," Tara grinned as Hershel laughed a few times, closing his eyes to sleep.

Maggie said her goodnights to her father, kissing his cheek, not wanting to leave his cell. Tara left to grab a couple of blankets for her night in the guard tower. She said goodnight to everyone, even stopping briefly to help Glenn play some poker against Daryl. She gave Carl a fist bump and told Meghan a quick bedtime story.

Finally, Tara stopped to check on Hershel one more time. He was fast asleep with Beth by his side and Harley snoring softly under his bed, only her long legs visible. Tara quickly said goodnight to Beth, giving her a hug and kiss on the head.

"Do you think Daddy will be ok? I mean...havin' one leg and all?" Beth asked Tara, worry written all across her face.

"He'll be fine. He's one tough son of a bitch," Tara said affectionately before Beth gave her one more goodnight hug, holding on tight, needing that reassurance.

Tara started to leave as Beth began to sing a few lines from the slow melody of Jeff Buckley's "Hallelujah". She stayed behind to listen to the sweet song for a few seconds.

Beth's voice had a certain calm over everyone as it filled the hallway. " _Maybe there's a God above, but all I've ever learned from love was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya."_

Tara decided that she needed to find a guitar soon, remembering how she had used to play this song which had been one of her father's favorites. She listened for a minute before walking down the corridor to the exit where she ran into Maggie who was waiting by the door.

"You don't have to go to the guard tower with me, babe. You can stay in here with your father," Tara couldn't help but pull Maggie close, giving her a quick kiss.

"Beth seems determined to stay with him all night. Plus, I kinda wanna spend the night in a guard tower," Maggie smirked as Tara gently grabbed her hand, leading her outside.

"Well, my lady...your wish is my command," Tara joked, grinning that goofy smile that Maggie loved so much.

Tara led Maggie to the guard tower, opening the door so they could climb up the stairs to the small room located at the top. The cool night air touched their skin as they gazed at the stars that hung overhead. Maggie quickly laid out one of the blankets onto the floor, laying down on it as Tara covered her with the other blanket. The sounds of walker moans could be heard in the distance but so far none had breached the perimeter that the group had set. Tara stood watch over their new home as Maggie yawned a couple of times, ready to get some sleep.

"Get some sleep, babe. I'm just gonna keep watch over things for a bit. Get some rest," Tara knelt down beside Maggie, leaning down to kiss her.

"Don't stay up all night. I'm gonna need your warmth soon..." Maggie whispered before sleep took her over.

Tara ran her fingers through Maggie's soft hair before gently stroking Maggie's side. She definitely didn't know how she got so lucky to be with such an incredible woman.

"I love you so much. More than you'll ever know," Tara whispered to a sleeping Maggie causing the other woman to smile slightly. Tara made sure that Maggie was covered up before stepping out onto the outside platform of the tower. She kept a watch over her new home, listening to the soft groans of walkers in the distance. She leaned against the railing, thankful that for once they hadn't lost anyone. Tara didn't know just how soon those words wouldn't ring true anymore.

* * *

A couple of hours had gone by with not much going on. Tara sighed, bored out of her mind, but not ready to go to sleep just yet. The stressful events of the day still had her wired and she knew sleep wouldn't come for at least a few more hours. A cool breeze blew through the air, chilling her slightly.

Suddenly, Tara heard little whimpers coming from inside the guard tower room as she quickly opened the door to find Maggie in the middle of a nightmare of some sorts.

"No...no...no..." Maggie softly said, fear and sadness evident in her voice as Tara gently shook her arm to wake her up.

Maggie sat up, glancing around her surroundings, a bit confused about where she was. Tara knelt down beside her, gently taking hold of her hands, stroking them in a comforting manner.

"You have a bad dream?" Tara questioned as Maggie sighed, nodding her head.

"Yeah. I don't really wanna talk 'bout it. Can you just lay down with me?" Maggie asked in a small voice.

"Of course, babe," Tara kicked off her shoes before laying down next to Maggie who wasted no time cuddling up to her.

"You're so warm..." Maggie smiled with content, placing small kisses on Tara's neck, igniting a fire of desire within her.

"You cold?" Tara tried to ignore the feeling, despite the erection starting to grow in her jeans.

"Yeah, I am. Think you can warm me up?" Maggie bit her lip, letting her hand travel to the growing tent in Tara's jeans. Truth was, Maggie was really cold. Plus, she wanted to forget the recurring nightmare that she had about her miscarriage and the loss of their baby even if it was for a few minutes. And Maggie knew after having that physical connection with Tara, that she would be able to sleep without any nightmares plaguing her for the rest of the night.

"You sure you want me to?" Tara questioned, seeing that look of passion in Maggie's eyes that told her yes.

Maggie leaned over, biting on Tara's ear, and tugging gently. "Yes...I want you."

Tara wasted no time, leaning down to claim Maggie's lips, the kiss a bit rough. Maggie moaned slightly as she felt Tara's tongue enter her parted lips. The flame within Maggie was lit as she roughly pushed Tara off her, climbing on top, straddling Tara's lap, wanting to be the one in control.

Tara tried to sit up but was pushed down by Maggie until she got the hint. She watched as Maggie pulled off her own tank top, tossing it aside. Tara couldn't help but moan as Maggie ground against the growing bulge in her jeans.

Maggie reached behind, unclasping her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Her nipples were already hard from the cool air as Tara reached up to gently rub them before sitting up so she could take one in her mouth.

"Oh god..." Maggie whimpered, roughly grabbing the back of Tara's head, wanting her as close to her body as possible.

Tara continued to suck and lick Maggie's excited nipple, slowly moving to the other one that desperately wanted her attention. Tara's hands were all over Maggie's body, caressing the soft skin that was quickly warming up. Maggie pulled at Tara's head, their lips colliding as Tara unbuttoned her girlfriend's jeans, pulling them down slightly.

Maggie quickly discarded her jeans and panties, pulling at Tara's shirt in the process, running her fingers over Tara's tight muscles, tracing the tattoos on her arms and the dog tags that were around her neck.

"You're so beautiful," Tara stared into Maggie's green eyes, getting lost in all the love and passion she felt for the woman sitting in her lap.

Maggie responded by kissing Tara passionately and deeply, reaching down between their bodies to unbuckle Tara's belt. She slowly unzipped the jeans, pulling the pants and boxers down until Tara's hardened cock sprang out, standing in all its full glory.

Tara whimpered as the cold night air hit her arousal, making her even harder. Maggie gently started to stroke Tara's dick, marveling at the size and length, rubbing the pre-cum that had accumulated at the head, making it slick.

"Straddle me, baby," Tara panted. She clearly enjoyed being jerked off, but she wanted to be inside of Maggie's tight pussy. She closed her eyes as Maggie's soft hand stroked her long length, giving her a gentle tug.

Maggie pulled Tara close, roughly biting on her lip, drawing a little blood. She could tell that Tara was close to coming, slowing down her movements. Maggie stared into Tara's eyes as she spread her legs over Tara's lap, easing herself down, her knees resting on either side of her girlfriend.

Tara reached over, her fingers feeling how wet Maggie was. Maggie could feel herself dripping all over the head of Tara's cock, making it slick and ready for her. Tara grabbed Maggie by the back of head, roughly kissing her while she placed her hand on Maggie's hip, easing her down further. Maggie whined softly, feeling Tara's hard cock resting against her soaking wet pussy.

Carefully, Maggie eased herself onto Tara's rock hard dick, moaning as her tight pussy opened up, taking every inch. She could feel herself being stretched out as she took Tara all the way inside, feeling the tip hit her sensitive cervix slightly. Maggie rested her arms on Tara's shoulders, feeling the tension leave them with just her touch.

Tara's hands found her hips, gripping them gently. "Ride me, baby."

Without any hesitation, Maggie gradually began to move her hips up and down on Tara's dick, riding harder and faster. Maggie's breasts bounced as she rode her girlfriend, Tara's cock buried into her slick folds, going in as deep as her body would allow. Tara's grip on Maggie's hips became rougher as she started to thrust up, slamming into her wet pussy.

"Oh...Tara..." Maggie moaned, digging her fingernails into Tara's skin, tossing her head back in pleasure. Maggie closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of Tara's long, hard dick against her soft wetness.

Tara took Maggie's hips in her hands, pushing her girlfriend up and down harder over her throbbing cock that begged for release, fucking against Maggie, pounding that tight pussy with no mercy. Tara knew that they were both close as she found Maggie's clit, rubbing it.

"Fuck...Tara!" Maggie cried out in ecstasy as she felt her cervix being hit by the tip of Tara's dick over and over again.

Maggie couldn't hold on any longer as the sound of Tara slamming into her filled the tower, their sweat mixing together as they both desperately sought much needed release.

"Come for me, Maggie," Tara whispered as she buried her face into Maggie's chest, biting her softly.

Maggie abruptly came, digging her nails into Tara's shoulders, her body shaking intensely as bliss rippled through her flesh. Her back arched, her breathing heavy as she cried out Tara's name over and over again. Maggie's hips began to slow as her juices flowed all over Tara's cock, slipping out onto her girlfriend's body.

Tara continued to thrust into Maggie, easily bringing her to another orgasm. All coherent thoughts left Maggie's mind as she came again, her pussy clamping down hard on Tara's pulsing cock, the muscles tightening around it. Tara knew she was done for as she delivered a couple of long strokes before she exploded deep inside of Maggie, releasing her hot cum, filling up Maggie. She watched as a mixture of their juices dripped from Maggie, landing onto her skin.

Their bodies glistened with sweat as the cold air didn't bother them anymore. Maggie collapsed in Tara's arms, her body totally spent. Tara could feel all of Maggie's weight against her as she held her close, feeling her racing heartbeat. Tara placed a few light kisses on her girlfriend's shoulders, bringing the blanket over their tired bodies.

"I love you so much," Tara whispered as Maggie closed her tired eyes.

"I love you, too. So much...never leave me," Maggie sighed, falling into a restful slumber, feeling safe in Tara's arms.

"I'm not going anywhere," Tara promised, even though Maggie was already asleep and didn't hear her words. Tara gently slid out of Maggie, being sure not wake up her sleeping girlfriend.

The hours went by as Tara held Maggie close throughout the night. It didn't take long for Tara to fall asleep, all the stress from the day leaving her body, wondering what the upcoming days of uncertainty would bring for her friends and family.

* * *

So much goin' on right now. This was kinda a filler chapter but Hershel is alive! Next chapter...Judith is born! So yay! Lots of stuff comin' up so hopefully y'all stick around.

Guest: Good question! There will be a couple of cannon couples and probably a couple of fan faves. I haven't totally decided yet, but I do have some stuff planned. :)

Anyways...review if you want. Thanks for all the love and support you guys give me. Y'all are the best! :)


	23. Hallelujah

Hallelujah - Jeff Buckley

* * *

A few nights later, Tara and Maggie were up in the guard tower again, both fast asleep and feeling refreshed after a quick bath in the fresh water creek behind the prison. Tara was suddenly woken up by some noises in the distance. She quickly went out to the outside platform, grabbing her binoculars even though it was too dark to see in the dim moonlight.

"Did you hear anything?" Tara asked Maggie, who yawned sleepily, her shirt rising up her stomach a bit.

"No...come to bed. It was probably just some walkers roamin' around. Now, come put me back to sleep," Maggie whispered in a seductive voice as Tara tried to locate the source of the noise.

Tara could have sworn that she heard someone climbing the fences, but couldn't find anyone wandering about. She figured Maggie was right, it was probably just some walkers crawling around and banging on the fence. She didn't notice that someone was hiding in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to strike.

She felt Maggie hug her from behind and Tara could tell that she was wearing nothing, feeling Maggie's bare skin through her own clothing. Tara couldn't help but get excited, her arousal growing evident in her jeans. It had been a few days since the couple had been intimate since there was so much to do around the prison, they were usually too exhausted to do anything else but sleep. Tara quickly let her binoculars fall to the ground, her mind on other things.

Tara turned to face Maggie, taking her beauty in the dim moonlight that shined through the tall windows. She watched as Maggie reached between them, unbuckling her belt, letting her baggy jeans slide down her hips a bit, releasing her rock hard dick which begged to be handled.

Maggie glanced up at Tara before gently gripping her hardness which was long and heavy, softly sliding up and down, the tip already wet. Tara closed her eyes, concentrating on the feel of Maggie's soft hands and trying not to cum too soon, which would probably happen if the handjob continued.

Tara leaned over, slipping her restless tongue in Maggie's mouth, rolling it against her girlfriend's, tasting the cola she had drank earlier. Tara gently caressed Maggie's side, her fingers finding the sensitive clit that pleaded to be touched.

"God, you're so wet," Tara whispered as she fell to her knees in front of Maggie, wanting to taste the sweetness that beckoned her.

Maggie let out a moan as she felt Tara's tongue circle her excited clit before slipping into her slick wetness. Maggie grabbed Tara's head, guiding her to all the right spots, her legs trembling as Tara added a couple of fingers, plunging them deep into Maggie's hot, wet pussy.

Tara groaned as she tasted Maggie, lapping up the wetness that gushed onto her face and tongue. Maggie gripped Tara's shoulders in an attempt to keep herself steady, her body betraying her as Tara licked her, flicking her swollen clit. Tara's fingers thrusted into Maggie's pussy, becoming slick with the warm juices. Tara slightly curled up her fingers, hitting Maggie's g-spot, driving her crazy with ecstasy.

"Oh god...Tara...Tara..." Maggie whimpered as the pleasure of feeling Tara's tongue and fingers in her brought her dangerously close to the edge. Tara could feel just how close Maggie was as she pulled away, delaying the impeding orgasm.

Maggie began to protest before she felt Tara grab her, gently lowering her body onto the blanket on the ground. Tara quickly kicked off her jeans as Maggie pulled her close, kissing her roughly, tasting herself on Tara's lips.

"I need you..." Maggie pleaded as she opened her legs so Tara could have better access to her dripping center.

"Fuck..." Tara moaned as she eased herself into Maggie, feeling the warm tightness swallow her hard dick whole as inch after inch disappeared. Maggie closed her eyes as Tara started to roughly thrust into her, quick and furious, both needing that release. Maggie's hands were all over Tara's body, through her dark hair, caressing down her back, feeling as all her toned muscles were hard at work as she moaned in ecstasy.

"You like that?" Tara grunted as she continued her movements, thrusting her cock in and out of Maggie, their hips slapping together.

Maggie nodded her head up and down, closing her green eyes tight. It only took a minute or two and she was back at the edge again, basking in the warm ache of another orgasm that lingered just out of her reach. She could smell Tara's body, the musk of sex and sweat coming off of her, all salty and delicious, and she kissed at the hollow of Tara's neck, holding tight onto the small of her back as Tara pumped into her soft, swollen pussy.

Maggie wrapped her legs around Tara's waist, driving her in even deeper. Tara's thick cock rubbed against Maggie's excited clit with every thrust until Maggie felt her body overcome with that intense pleasure as she came all over Tara's cock that was buried deep inside of her.

Tara kept pumping into Maggie, determined to make her cum again. After a few seconds, Tara could feel the deep pulse of Maggie's warmth all around her cock as she came that second time, and Tara worked herself against Maggie's orgasm until she was spent. At the last moment, Tara turned her over so she could watch Maggie ride her.

"Ride my cock," Tara demanded as she placed her hands on Maggie's hips, thrusting her hips up into her girlfriend.

Maggie started to move her hips, her hands on Tara's shoulders as she rode her, fast and hard. Sweat dripped off their bodies as Tara finally felt that familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach, watching intently as Maggie's breasts softly bounced up and down.

Maggie leaned over Tara, biting gently at her neck, and that sense of rising fullness came on Tara quick. There were a few blissful seconds until Tara finally let go, her long shaft buried deep, the force of her thick, salty milk warming up the deepest parts of Maggie's pussy. Tara moaned as she emptied her load, some of it dripping out of Maggie's core, running onto her thigh.

"Fuck..." Tara panted as she laid back against the blanket, Maggie smiling down at her.

"You good?" Maggie smiled as Tara nodded, barely able to speak after that powerful orgasm.

"Yeah. You're amazing," Tara pulled Maggie down, gently sliding out of her as they nestled together in the blankets, both spent and ready to sleep.

Maggie cuddled into Tara, loving the feel of those strong arms around her. "You're pretty amazin' too. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Tara replied before she closed her eyes to get some much needed rest. Soon, Tara was dead to the world as she held Maggie close, feeling love that only the brunette incited inside of her.

Maggie listened to the rhythmic beating of Tara's heart, knowing that it beat only for her. Maggie glanced at the night stars, seeing a shooting star whiz past the window. She quickly made a wish before surrendering to her sleepiness, her tired eyes closing as she gently grasped the dog tags around Tara's neck as she fell asleep.

* * *

The morning sun was shining down brightly a few hours later as Tara vaguely heard a voice calling her from the ground below and some barking. She stretched her tired arms, glancing over at Maggie who was sound asleep beside her, wrapped up in the blanket.

"Tara! Wake up!" Daryl shouted up at the guard tower, waiting patiently for his friend to get up. He glanced over at Rick, Carol, Lilly, and Glenn who were all staring up at the tower, hands shielding their eyes from the sunlight. Harley was running around the yard, barking up a storm and chasing grasshoppers.

"Maybe you should go up there and wake them up?" Glenn suggested to Lilly. She simply shook her head, not wanting to be the one who went up there.

"Nah, no way. Who knows what those two are up to? They're like rabbits sometimes and I've caught Tara plenty of times before. I don't need to add to the list," Lilly cracked a smile as Rick and Carol laughed.

"Speak of the devil..." Daryl smirked when Tara came into their view, stepping out onto the outside platform of the guard tower.

Tara's hair was messed up and her clothes disheveled. The plaid shirt she was wearing was halfway unbuttoned, displaying her dog tags and her jeans were still unzipped, falling a bit. Tara pulled her pants up as she started to buckle up her belt.

"Hey guys!" Tara cheerfully said as her friends all chuckled at her while she stumbled around with her belt.

"You comin'?" Daryl asked, a mischievous smile on his face. Tara glanced at him a bit confused as the others laughed.

"What?" Tara questioned. Maggie was now awake as she stood behind Tara, peeking out at her friends still on the ground. Maggie's hair was messed up, the strap of her tank top falling down her shoulder. It obviously didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what the couple had been up to the night before.

"You comin'?" Daryl repeated, hands on his hips as Carol and Lilly tried to stifle their giggles at the sight of Tara's bewildered face. Harley kept up with the loud barking, chasing her small tail, running in circles.

"Ummm...I mean...I came earlier this morning. I don't know if I can right now, but I might be able to since I have an audience cheerin' me on," Tara answered in a puzzled voice as everyone broke out in laughter.

Daryl yelled up at his friend, finding her cluelessness endearing. "Damnit, Chambler! I wasn't talkin' bout yer baby batter. I was wonderin' if yer gonna come help us out down here!"

"Oh! Yeah! I'm comin'! I'm comin'!" Tara replied as she quickly buttoned up her shirt and tried to make sure that she was presentable.

"That's what she said!" Glenn grinned as Tara laughed at her friend's joke.

"You know it!" Tara finished getting dressed as the others watched her with amusement.

"Gross..." Maggie and Lilly said at the same time as Carol couldn't stop giggling at everyone's jokes and innuendos.

"Hurry up, Chambler!" Rick called out as Tara hurriedly grabbed her weapons and made sure that they were holstered properly.

Over the past few days, the group had worked to clear more of the prison and burn the numerous bodies that had piled up. So far, they just had a couple of more areas to clean walkers out of and then the prison would be theirs. Tara and Glenn had gone on a run the other day, bringing back some much needed supplies like water, food, medications and flashlights. Tara also found a motorcycle, much to her and Daryl's delight. Glenn also found a can of baby formula, diapers, bottles and a rattle for the much anticipated Grimes baby. The prison had been good to them so far in the week that they had spent there.

Tara turned to look at her girlfriend who had retreated back into tower room to get dressed. She watched as Maggie pulled up her jeans and fixed her tank top, making sure that she looked presentable.

"You look hot by the way," Tara grinned as Maggie blushed slightly.

"And you look so handsome," Maggie gushed as Tara sent her that goofy smile that she fell in love with over and over again.

Tara grabbed Maggie's hand, leading her down the tower stairs so they could join their friends. "Come on, babe. Apparently, everyone is waiting for us."

Tara and Maggie joined the small group as Rick told everyone that the plan for the day would be to burn more of the dead bodies that still littered the courtyard and clear the field. Harley immediately greeted Tara and Maggie with licks and jumps, excited to see them after what seemed hours.

Rick also laid out a plan that involved him, Tara, Glenn and Daryl clearing out a wing of the building that still had walkers roaming around and the rest of the gated prison yard. He estimated that they would have more than a hundred bodies to burn by the time the day was over.

"Soon, there won't be anymore corpses in our way and then we can really start to make this place home," Rick told his group, keeping his gaze on Lilly for a bit longer than necessary.

Tara noticed that her older sister returned Rick's intense stare and she could tell that there was a certain chemistry between the two. She knew nothing would happen because Rick was married to Lori, despite their marital problems, but she noticed that the two talked a lot more. Tara wasn't sure what to think about the whole situation so she kept out of it. So far it was nothing and it would probably stay that way, especially since Rick was about to have another kid soon.

Axel and Oscar cautiously walked up to Rick's group, their hands up to show that they were unarmed and not a threat. Tara still wasn't sure what to think about the two stragglers. They hadn't bothered her family much and they kept mainly to their side of the prison.

"We can help y'all out. We can join your people and work together to survive whatever this is," Axel almost pleaded as Oscar stayed silent, nodding his head.

Rick narrowed his eyes at the prisoners. They were still wearing their blue jumpsuits, but had found some clean ones since these weren't full of blood and guts. Harley sniffed the two strangers before trotting away to investigate more interesting things.

"No. We don't know you. Don't know what y'all were in for. We can't take that chance with our families," Rick adamantly stood his ground on the subject.

"Please, Rick. We can't clear out all those bodies by ourselves in our part of the prison. And we can't live with the deceased bodies of our friends. They were good people..." Axel was almost close to tears, remembering the horrible events that had taken place a few days ago.

"Good people? Tomás tried to get me killed twice," Tara stepped up to Axel causing the complacent man to cower away. The conversation caught Maggie's attention since she didn't know what exactly had happened in the other prison corridor.

"He didn't say they were angels but they were our friends. Plus, you killed him so you can't exactly wash his blood off your hands. You're a killer, too," Oscar spoke for the first time, glaring at Tara.

Tara stepped away from Axel, calming down considerably. "I had to. He would've hurt my friends and family. I wasn't gonna stand by and let that happen. I don't like it, but sometimes it has to be done."

"We aren't violent men. We aren't rapists and we aren't murderers. I was arrested for drug charges," Axel explained as he noticed that everyone was looking at him, "Marijuana."

"Maybe we should let them join us. I mean we need the numbers and could use the help, especially with Hershel still down," Glenn tried to reason with his friends. The pacifist figured they could use the extra manpower and the men didn't seem like the mean type. They hadn't made any sexual advances toward any of the women in the group and were polite enough.

Daryl crossed his arms over his chest, his toned biceps standing out. "I'll support whatever y'all wanna do with those two."

Rick thought it over in his mind for a few seconds. He glanced over at Tara, receiving a small nod from her, indicating that they were both thinking the same thing.

"No. We had a deal. You either stay in your section of the prison or leave."

The decision was final as both Axel and Oscar both stood dejectedly for a minute before walking away from Rick's group. Tara watched them for a second before starting the motorcycle since she needed to move it closer to the prison yard.

"Nice ride. Sounds like it needs to be tuned. I can do that for ya," Axel offered, trying to show the Marine that he could be helpful and trusted.

"I got it. Thanks though," Tara reeved the engine a couple of times, motioning for Maggie to climb on.

"No problem, bro," Axel sighed as he continued on his way, rejected. Oscar scoffed as his friend's obvious attempts to get on Tara's good side. As far as Oscar was concerned, they didn't need Rick's group to survive.

Maggie wrapped her arms around Tara's waist, holding her close as they drove the short distance to the prison yard with the others following on foot. Tara parked the motorcycle close to the building, determined to work on it later after some of the clean up was finished.

"Alright, let's collect the bodies. Burn 'em. Later, we'll go clear out the other side of the prison. It's slowly comin' together now," Rick smiled as he put on a pair of gloves to get to work.

"I love you. I'll see you inside later," Maggie kissed Tara briefly since her job for the day was to help clean out some more jail cells with Lori.

"I love you, too. If you need anything, come get me," Tara held Maggie's hand, giving it a few gentle squeezes. She watched as Maggie met Lori at the cell block entrance, both laughing at something as they went inside with Harley in tow.

Daryl grinned, smacking Tara on the back, forcing her out of the trance that she had been lost in. "Come on, Don Juan, let's get to work."

For the next couple of hours, Daryl, Glenn, and Tara joked around and dragged corpse after corpse to the burn pile. Tara told the guys a few wars stories as they listened intently. Afterwards, Daryl and Glenn shared a couple of stories about their lives before the turn. Daryl recalled how he had almost been shot by some tweaker kid while Glenn told them about the time he went out with a girl who ended up getting so drunk that she threw up all over him.

"One of my best dates ever was when I went out with this hot girl and she took me back to her place to Netflix and chill. Let's just say her roommate wanted in on the action also," Tara grinned as she threw a dead body into the growing fire.

"So instead of disappointin' one woman, you got to disappoint two at the same time with that quick gun of yours," Daryl joked as Glenn busted out laughing, adding more wood to the fire.

Tara scoffed at her friends. "I never leave them disappointed...just go ask Maggie. She'll tell y'all."

"I ain't gonna ask yer woman that. She'll probably slap me and call me a pervert," Daryl chuckled as they continued to add more bodies to the burn pile.

Tara snickered as she went to the other side of the courtyard, grabbing the legs of a dead walker, dragging the corpse across the grass. She noticed that Rick and Lilly were laughing about something as they dragged a couple of roamers to another fire pit. The two seemed a little flirty as they worked together to clear the grassy field, but Tara didn't say anything, just waved as she passed them by.

Carl and Meghan appeared outside as they played with a soccer ball that they had found in one of the abandoned cells. They both giggled as they kicked the ball back and forth to each other.

"Hey Tara! Heads up!" Carl shouted as he kicked the ball to his friend.

"You don't know I used to play in high school, huh? You guys are going down!" Tara grinned as she stopped the soccer ball, kicking it to the other side of the field.

"Woah! Cool kick, Aunt Tara! Can we play tag later?" Meghan yelled out in delight as she ran after the ball with Carl close behind.

"Sure thing, shortstop. After I get some of these bodies cleared then we can play," Tara bent down, taking ahold of the body she had been dragging along before being interrupted by the kids.

Carol and Glenn were carrying a dead walker to the ongoing fire as Daryl sprayed some more lighter fluid onto the heap of bodies to keep the flames going. So far, everyone was in a great mood, working together to tidy up their new home.

The entrance door to the building caught everyone's attention as they watched Beth, Maggie, and Lori carefully escort Hershel out into the courtyard. He was slowly walking around with the assistance of some crutches, still tying to get used to them and the feeling of only having one leg. Tara had managed to find the crutches in the prison infirmary and had helped Hershel walk around the prison hall a few times a day.

With Lilly and Carol's help, Hershel's recovery had been a quick one. The wound hadn't become infected and Hershel had painkillers whenever he needed, resting most of the time. He had just found the strength to start moving a couple of days ago, tired of being cooped up in bed all day. Maggie was worried that her father was doing too much too fast, but Hershel was stubborn like a mule, using the crutches for a few minutes at a time, several times a day with Tara's aid.

"Lookin' good, Dad!" Tara joked as Hershel slowly took a few steps onto the courtyard. Beth and Maggie both had huge smiles on their faces at the sight of their father's determination. Harley happily ran around in the grass, bouncing around, jumping and licking everyone.

Hershel glanced over at Tara, a grin on his face. "Didn't I tell you not to call me that."

"Way to go ol' timer!" Daryl shouted out encouragement to the former farmer, pleased to see that he would be alright in the long run.

Meghan joyfully ran to Hershel, giving him a few flowers she had picked from the small field of grass. A comfortable, calm wind blew through Maggie's hair as she made eye contact with Tara, who was a few yards away. They both smiled at one another, enjoying this rare moment of tranquility. Rick and Lori were also having a moment together, staring at each other with love for the first time in what seemed months.

Suddenly, the peaceful moment was broken as Tara heard the sound of numerous moans and groans. She watched in horror as dozens of walkers started to flood the courtyard where Maggie and the others were located.

"Daryl! Glenn!" Tara shouted as the two men realized what was happening. All three of them ran as fast as they could from the field to the courtyard where more and more walkers appeared. Rick, Carol, and Lilly were right behind them, guns drawn and ready to fire.

Gunfire started to erupt as Maggie, Lori, and Carl tried their best to shoot down as many walkers as they could. Soon their guns ran out of bullets, the others still a few yards away. Beth, Hershel, and Meghan quickly locked themselves into a fenced-in entryway to the prison, watching in horror as more creatures made their way into the courtyard. Meghan wrapped her arms around Beth's legs, hiding her face, not wanting to see anyone she loved get bit by the monsters.

Maggie was suddenly grabbed a walker, ready to take a chunk out of her arm. The creature was knocked down by Harley as she fiercely tore out its neck before following Maggie, Lori, and Carl as they ran into Cell Block C which now had some walkers roaming around. They quickly killed roamers in the way as they tried to seek some kind of shelter. Harley busied herself with killing walker after walker, keeping up the pace of her people.

"Fuck!" Tara cursed as she finally reached the courtyard, shooting walkers left and right. Soon Daryl and Glenn were by her side, adding their bullets to the mix, slaughtering dozens of roamers.

Carol was on her way to the courtyard, gun in hand when she noticed that a huge hole had been cut into the perimeter gate of the prison, which allowed numerous of outside walkers to stroll into their safety zone.

"Lilly! Help me!" Carol called out to her friend who was the closet. Rick already had a full head start to the courtyard and didn't notice what was going on.

Lilly frantically ran to where Carol was, shooting walkers in the process. Carol was hurriedly trying to reseal the gate where the hole had been cut. Lilly shot at walkers that were trying to get to older woman. When the area was finally cleared, they both worked feverishly to seal the gate up again, setting up the perimeter from the outside walkers.

"That should be good. Now, we just gotta kill all the walkers that got in," Carol wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Suddenly, a group of about a dozen walkers started to make their way toward the two women, who were quickly running out of ammunition.

"Carol! Go help Maggie and Lori! They ran inside! I'm gonna go help Rick and the others," Lilly ordered as she began to make her way to the courtyard, firing her gun.

Carol barely had time to think before she ran into the building, dodging walkers as she made her way through unfamiliar hallways and rooms, easily getting lost. Along the way, a walker grabbed her scarf, causing it to be ripped away from her body forcefully. Carol realized that another group of walkers were up ahead, taking notice of her scent. She turned to run away, only to find the exit blocked by more walkers.

Carol panicked for a few seconds before hurriedly barging into a small broom closet, safe at last from her undead attackers. She hoped that the others were in good hiding spots and that the group would be able to survive this setback.

* * *

Maggie, Lori, Carl, and Harley ran from a large group of about fifteen walkers. It seemed like every turn they took led to more creatures. Suddenly, Lori had to stop, clutching her stomach, pain evident on her face as she leaned against the brick wall.

"What's wrong?" Maggie asked frantically as she noticed that a clear liquid started to puddle around Lori's shoes.

"My water just broke! We need to find somewhere safe so I can have this baby!" Lori cried out in pain as a powerful contraction hit her.

Maggie started to panic, not sure what to do. She had always assumed that Lilly and Carol would be the ones to help Lori with the birthing process, but now it seemed like it was up to her to figure out what to do.

Carl quickly grabbed both women's hands, leading them down the hallway. "I know where we can go!"

The pre-teen led them down the dark prison corridors with Harley following close behind. As they rounded a corner, a lone walker surprised them, attracted by the birthing fluids coming from Lori. Harley immediately knocked the roamer down, dragging the undead walker away to kill it, tearing up its neck.

Carl watched for a second before continuing to the task at hand. Finally, they reached a room that was labeled 'Boiler Room' as he opened the door, ushering in Maggie and his mother.

"Harley!" Carl loudly whispered, hoping that the canine was alright and not overwhelmed by walkers. He waited for a few seconds, relief flooding his body when the boxer came galloping down the hallway and into the room.

"Maggie! I'm gonna need help...this baby is comin'!" Lori shouted through the pain as Carl watched in confusion and horror.

"I don't know if I can! I need Lilly for this!" Maggie felt the tears start to fall, her heart racing at the thought of helping Lori deliver the baby.

Lori grabbed Maggie's hand, squeezing it so tight, she was afraid it was going to break or sprain. "Maggie! I need you! This baby needs you! Pull it together!"

Maggie closed her eyes for a few seconds, trying her best to collect herself and calm down. Feeling more steady, Maggie helped Lori to the ground, pulling down the other woman's pants so that she could deliver the baby naturally. She glanced up at Carl, who had his arms wrapped around Harley, fear etched all over his face.

"Alright, Lori! Push!" Maggie encouraged as Lori tried her hardest to push, the pain becoming more and more unbearable as each second passed. Carl tried to hide his face in Harley's fur, his mother's screams of pain causing him to shed tears.

Lori pushed as hard as she could but nothing happened. Maggie became alarmed at how much blood Lori was starting to lose, her heart dropping when she realized that the pregnant woman was hemorrhaging at a fast rate.

"What's wrong?" Lori questioned, sweat dripping from her face, mixing in with her rushing tears.

"You're losin' too much blood way too fast. If we don't do a C-section then the baby will die," Maggie tried to wrap her head around the situation they had found themselves in, almost not believing that it was really happening.

Lori knew what that meant for herself - certain death. She closed her eyes, trying not to cry anymore. She would miss out on Carl growing up. She would miss out on raising this baby with Rick. She would miss out on so much, but Lori knew this needed to be done for her baby to survive.

She took a deep breath, feeling herself grow more faint, her eyes meeting Maggie's sad green ones. "Do it. I'm not gonna lose my baby...cut me open."

Alarmed, Maggie held onto Lori's hand tight, not sure she could do what was needed. "You won't survive. I don't know if I can do it. I need Lilly..."

"She's not here, Maggie but you are. I need you to do this to make sure my baby lives. What if it was your baby...you would do anythin' right?" Lori gently rubbed Maggie's arm in a comforting manner.

Sobs shook through Maggie's body as she nodded her head, knowing what she had to do in order for the baby to survive. Suddenly, sirens began to sound from speakers throughout the prison. The sound alarmed Maggie, making her more nervous than before.

"It'll be alright," Lori comforted as Carl knelt down beside her. He knew that his mother's time was quickly ticking away as he leaned down to hug her, apologizing for all the wrong he had done over the past few months.

Lori ran her hands through his thick, brown hair, trying to comfort him. "Shhh...don't talk about that, sweetie. Just remember that you'll always be my little boy. My sweet little boy...don't let this world change you, Carl."

Carl sobbed softly as Lori kissed his cheek. Maggie felt tears run down her face from the heartbreaking scene in front of her. She felt Lori gently squeeze her hand in a comforting manner which made her cry harder. Maggie wasn't prepared to lose such a good friend.

"Carl, be strong and brave. I know you have what it takes to survive this world. Don't be scared...this is what I want. Take care of your daddy for me, alright? Take care of your baby brother or sister. Stay true to yourself...you're the best thing I ever did," Lori said softly as her breathing became more and more labored.

Maggie cried as she pulled out her knife, looking to Lori for some kind of guidance. The pregnant woman reached up, cradling Maggie's face, wiping away her tears.

"It'll be alright, Maggie. I want this. This is the right thing to do. Please promise that you'll take care of my baby...please," Lori whispered as the strength started to leave her weak body.

"I promise," Maggie sobbed as she lifted up Lori's shirt, bringing the knife blade to her abdomen. Harley whined softly as she sat down next to Lori, licking her cheek.

Lori closed her eyes, preparing for the onslaught of pain. She held Carl's hand, her eyes closed, trying to not to think about the inevitable as silent tears rushed down her face, landing on the floor beneath her.

"I'm so sorry," Maggie weeped, reluctantly cutting Lori's abdomen open with the knife, blood seeping from the wound. Lori gave out a little gasp, holding Carl's hand tight, her grip slowly releasing.

Maggie quickly located the baby, cutting away the amniotic sac before scooping it out of Lori's still body. The baby made a few sounds as Maggie cut the umbilical cord, wrapping the baby up in Carl's jacket.

"Lori?" Maggie cried even though she knew it was hopeless. The other woman was motionless, her breathing stopped, blood pouring out of the wound. Lori was really gone now.

The newborn started to cry softly as Maggie held it close to she body. Harley slowly sniffed the new human, curious. Carl glanced at the baby before letting go of his dead mother's hand, wiping away the tears that fell.

Maggie tried her best to wipe the blood away from the baby's body. "You had a daughter, Lori. She's so perfect. I'm so sorry it had to be this way."

Harley tried to comfort Maggie as she began to cry again, holding the newborn girl tight. Maggie didn't want to leave Lori, but she needed to get away from the body.

"Come on, Carl. Let's wait by the door for the others since we don't know if it's safe yet. Tara'll find us soon enough," Maggie sad sadly, her eyes red from all the crying she was doing.

"We just can't leave her like that. She'll turn," Carl stated, still in shock at the loss of his mother.

Maggie didn't want to be the one who had to put Lori down, but knew what she had to do. She reached for her gun, hoping she had at least one bullet left. Carl stopped her, his eyes void of all emotion.

"I'll do it. It has to be me. She was my mother," Carl almost couldn't finish his sentence as small sobs left his body.

Maggie watched as Carl pulled out his pistol, aiming the muzzle toward Lori's head. His finger was on the trigger, trying to get the courage to end his mother forever. Finally, after a couple of minutes, Carl pulled the trigger, the gun shot deafening as the bullet entered Lori's head.

Carl glanced at his mother one last time before walking past Maggie with his head down. He sat down next to the door, listening to the muffled sounds of walkers roaming about in the hallway. Harley laid down next to the boy, placing her head in his lap, licking his hand as he petted her soft fur.

Maggie sat down next to Carl as he wasted no time leaning against her shoulder, softly sobbing to himself.

The baby started to cry as Maggie gently started to rock her back and forth, trying to hush her. The baby glanced up at Maggie with a curious look in her eyes, barely grasping her shirt.

She hoped that Tara and everyone else was alright. Maggie couldn't deal with the thought of losing someone else that she loved. The baby girl made a few gurgling noises as Maggie used the jacket to clean her up as best as she could. She realized that she had Lori's blood all over her hands, glancing at the lifeless body a few feet away.

Carl was still softly crying, his eyes closed, trying to get the images of his mother's death out of his head. The sirens suddenly stopped as an eerie silence came over the prison. Maggie could only hope that Tara would find them soon as she wiped away the tears that just wouldn't stop.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tara was in the courtyard killing as many walkers as she could. Rick joined her, Daryl, and Glenn, the bodies piling onto the ground. Lilly ran up to the group, firing bullets into walker heads.

"The gate was cut open! Carol and I fixed it but it was cut!" Lilly exclaimed as the last of the outside walkers were finally killed off.

"What the hell?" Rick muttered, angry that someone had deliberately put his family and friends in danger.

Just then Oscar and Axel appeared, both alarmed about what was taking place. Tara glared at the men, grabbing Axel and throwing him against the wall, arm against his throat.

"Y'all cut the damn gate, didn't y'all? I'm gonna kill you," Tara threatened as Axel raised his hands up in surrender.

"I swear...we didn't do it!" Axel started to defend himself and Oscar when suddenly the prison alarm sounded, drawing more walkers out from the forest, leading them to the outside perimeter gate.

"The backup generators must be runnin' the alarms. Someone's messin' with it from the inside!" Oscar shouted as Tara let Axel go, believing that the two prisoners were innocent.

Rick started to run for the prison building. "Come on! We need to shut that alarm down!"

Tara and the rest of the group ran after Rick, barging into Cell Block C where a few walkers were freely roaming around. They quickly dispatched the creatures with their knives, walker blood staining the concrete floor. The alarm was loud as the beeping sounds filled the corridor.

"Let's split up and look for the others. Glenn, Lilly, and Axel, y'all take a gander through this side of the building. The rest of us will go to the other side and look around. Kill as many walkers as y'all can!" Rick quickly ordered as he ran towards the other side of the prison with Daryl, Tara, and Oscar close behind.

"We need to find the generator room! That's where we can turn off the alarm!" Oscar shouted as Rick started to search for any kind of door that looked like it led to the generator room.

Tara grabbed a walker that was in her way, quickly stabbing the creature in the skull. She followed the small group through the dark hallways, looking for any sign of Maggie, but not finding any. Tara finally spotted the room that they were searching for, the alarm blaring endlessly through the empty halls.

"Over here, guys!" Tara shouted to her friends as she stumbled into the generator room. She was totally unprepared as someone tackled her as soon as she stepped into the room. She wrestled with the figure until she realized that her attacker was Anthony - the prisoner who had been surrounded by walkers last time she saw him.

"You fuckers tried to kill me! I got the last laugh though! I lured all those walkers here and cut the gate as revenge!" Anthony shouted as he punched Tara a couple of times. She immediately fought back, sucker punching the bastard in the jaw, causing him to stumble back. Tara then realized that Anthony had been the one she had heard climbing the fences last night.

Tara pulled out her gun, intent on shooting the man as Daryl, Rick, and Oscar finally ran into the generator room. They were all surprised to see Anthony as he ran into Tara again, knocking her to the ground, gun flying out of her hand. The gun landed near Oscar as he picked it up, pointing it in Tara and Anthony's direction.

"Shoot her! Kill her! We can take back this prison!" Anthony sounded as Oscar placed his finger on the trigger, aiming at Tara.

"Shoot her and you'll be dead before ya hit the ground," Daryl threatened, raising his pistol in Oscar's direction with Rick following his lead.

There was a tense standoff as they all waited to see what Oscar would do. Anthony kept urging the man to shoot Tara, a wild look in his eyes. Tara stood her ground, her heart racing but her exterior calm as she waited for a bullet.

There was a loud shot of gunfire as Tara closed her eyes, anticipating the pain. Nothing came as she quickly opened her eyes and saw Oscar in front of her, offering the gun. She glanced at the floor to see Anthony dead on the floor, a bullet in his head.

"Thanks, man," Tara quickly holstered her gun, tasting some blood in her mouth from Anthony's punches.

"Don't mention it," Oscar simply said. Rick rushed to the generator, powering off the device. The alarm finally shut down as a calm, quiet took over the building.

As they walked out of the generator room, Glenn's small group was waiting in the hall. Lilly informed everyone that they hadn't found Maggie or anyone else in the other part of the building.

"Come on, let's find the rest," Rick ordered as they decided to split up once again. Oscar and Axel went down an empty corridor, both had a weapon just in case walkers were still around. Lilly and Glenn started to search the second floor of the prison hall, checking through empty cells. Rick and Daryl headed back toward the cafeteria to see if anyone was hiding out over there. They planned to meet outside in the courtyard after they had searched through their areas.

Tara decided to search through a desolate, dark corridor on her own, knife in hand, ready for anything that might jump out at her. She quickly walked down the long halls, opening every door that she encountered and searching the dark rooms. Tara encountered a few walkers on her quest, quickly snuffing them out. Nothing was going to get in her way as she looked for Maggie, hoping her girlfriend was hiding somewhere safe.

She focused on her task until she came upon a door labeled 'Boiler Room'. Tara could hear some faint sounds coming from the other side as she readied her knife, thinking it was a walker. She slowly opened the door, waiting for the rush of a walker but instead was greeted by darkness.

Harley half-heartedly greeted Tara as she entered the room, her tail wagging at a slow speed. Tara glanced behind her, finding Maggie and Carl huddled together by the door, crying.

"Maggie! Are you alright?" Tara asked in alarm as she knelt down by Maggie, noticing all the blood that covered her girlfriend's hands and clothes.

"Lori...she's gone," Maggie cried, one arm reaching out to cling to Tara for dear life. Tara could barely wrap her head around what had been said when she felt Carl wrapping his arms around her, his shoulders shaking softly.

A small gurgle caught Tara's attention as she realized that there was a small bundle in Maggie's arms. She glanced down to see a tiny newborn baby who was looking up at her with a pair of dark eyes. Tara gently cradled the baby's head as Maggie continued to sob, her tears falling onto the newborn.

"Hold on, Carl. I'll be right back, stay here," Tara gently extracted herself from the boy's firm grip. The sheriff's hat that Carl wore hid his tear filled eyes as he stayed with Maggie.

Tara walked to the other side of the room, behind various mechanical equipment, she found Lori's lifeless body. She sighed as she knelt down next to the corpse, touching Lori's arm which was already cold. Tara realized that Maggie had performed a C-section by the slash in Lori's abdomen and all the resulting blood.

"I'm sorry, Lori. I'll take good care of Rick, Carl and the baby, I promise," Tara whispered as she blinked away a few tears.

She stayed with Lori for a couple of minutes before looking around the room for anything to cover the body up with. Tara found a blanket in one of the closets, grabbing a couple. With a heavy heart, she carefully draped one of the blankets over Lori's body. Tara decided to come back later to collect the body after she dug a grave for the woman who had been a good friend to her and Maggie.

Lori had always laughed at all the dumb jokes that Tara would tell. She remembered how Maggie had enjoyed working with Lori while Tara was off with the guys. They both would always be laughing at something dumb that Tara had done. Lori would definitely be missed by the her and the group.

"Rest in peace, Lori. I'm sure we'll meet again one day," Tara said to the dark room before making her way back to the exit where the others were waiting.

As soon as Tara was in view, Carl ran into her, wrapping his arms around her again, his head resting against her stomach, tears falling. Maggie stood up, her sad eyes meeting Tara's briefly.

"It's gonna be alright," Tara sighed as she gave Maggie a soft kiss, pulling her close. The baby made a few noises, crying softly as Maggie gently rocked her.

"It's a girl. Lori had hoped it would be a girl," Maggie smiled sadly.

"She's beautiful. Come on, everyone's probably outside by now," Tara handed the extra blanket to Maggie, watching as she wrapped the baby up securely. Harley whined softly as she glanced back towards Lori, unsure whether or not to leave just yet.

Tara waited for everyone to get situated before slowly opening the door leading to the empty hallway. She, Maggie, and Harley exited the room, but Carl stayed in his spot, still in shock from what had taken place, still weeping.

"Come on, buddy," Tara tried to coax the twelve year old to start walking, but he wouldn't budge. Tara knelt down next to him, glancing into his eyes that were lost and sad.

Tara sighed sadly before picking Carl up, carrying him out into the hallway. She felt his tears fall on her shirt as she led the way outside, one arm around Carl, the other clutching her firearm in case any wayward walkers appeared. Maggie gripped her arm tight, needing that reassurance that only Tara could give her. The baby girl was quiet as she closed her eyes to sleep, unaware of the dangerous world that she had been born into.

Harley walked beside the group, keeping her ears perked up for any threats. Tara led the small group outside, dreading the burden of telling Rick and the others that Lori had been lost.

* * *

Daryl gripped the scarf that Carol had been wearing in his hand, not wanting to believe that she was gone. He had found the piece of fabric while searching through the prison with Glenn, looking for the others. The scarf had been in the grasp of a dead walker that was full of blood. Daryl figured that Carol had been devoured by the damn creatures.

"Shit..." Daryl cursed to himself as he tried to keep a level head, waiting for Tara to appear. Then he planned on looking through the prison again since he knew Carol was in there somewhere. He couldn't bring himself to believe that she was truly gone.

Rick paced around the courtyard, waiting to see if anyone else would come out of the prison. He hoped that Tara had found the others and was guiding them to the outside. He was worried sick about Carl and Lori, hoping that they were both alright.

Lilly, Meghan, Beth and Hershel were sitting on the steps, anxious for Maggie and Tara to show up. Axel and Oscar stood away from the group, looking a little out of place while Glenn kept nervously glancing at the building, waiting for Tara to stroll through the doors.

"Maybe I should go look for them. Maybe Tara got overwhelmed..." Rick started to say when the doors to the entrance swung open.

Tara walked out with Carl still in her arms and Maggie holding onto her for dear life. Harley trotted beside them with her head down. The small group looked broken and distressed, their eyes on the ground. Tara gently set Carl down as he started to weep once again.

Rick immediately noticed the baby in Maggie's arms and the blood that was on her hands and clothes. He couldn't comprehend what that meant as he ran his fingers through his hair, putting his hands on his knees.

"Lori?" Rick asked, even though he already knew the answer, his heart literally breaking in half, tears starting to build in his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Tara started to say but stopped, blinking away the tears. Maggie's shoulders started to shake as she sobbed, holding the baby girl close.

Beth held onto Hershel as she started to cry, not believing that their friend was really gone. Daryl, Glenn, and the prisoners glanced down at the floor, sadness overtaking them. Lilly couldn't hold back her tears as she thought about Carol and Lori, holding Meghan close.

Carl kept his eyes on the ground as Rick started to sob loudly, his shoulders shaking so hard, his face full of tears.

"No! No! No!" Rick kicked a trash can out of his way, punching a wall as his grief consumed his body.

Maggie held onto her girlfriend as she cried, the baby making quiet noises. Tara held her tight, stroking her back in a comforting manner as everyone tried to process the sad news.

"No! Not Lori! No! No!" Rick lashed out in sadness. Lilly softly placed her hand on his back, trying to give him some kind of reassurance. Harley sat down next to Carl, licking his hand, sensing the boy's sadness.

After a few minutes of sobbing and standing around dejectedly, Rick stood up, wiping his tears away. With a mad, determined look on his face, he grabbed an axe that was laying on the ground. They all watched as Rick stormed into the building, intent on killing as many walkers as he could.

"Let him be," Hershel could tell that Tara wanted to go after Rick, but he knew the man needed some space.

Daryl tried to keep his emotions from showing. "Fuck this shit. I'm gonna go look for Carol. I know she's still alive somewhere in there."

"I'm coming with you," Glenn followed Daryl, both of them entering the prison after giving Carl a hug. Daryl placed his hand on Tara's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze before walking away.

Lilly slowly walked up to Maggie, hugging her close. "Let me take a look at the baby real quick."

Maggie reluctantly handed the little girl to the nurse as she explained what happened to Lori, trying to hold back her tears, but failing. Carl bent down to hold onto Harley, petting her ears before he quickly made his way to Tara, gripping her tightly.

"She looks healthy. She'll be fine as long as she drinks the formula we picked up the other day," Lilly smiled down sadly at the baby. She had just been born and was already facing a harsh reality without her mother around.

"The formula's in Lori's cell," Maggie sighed, taking the baby from Lilly. She already knew that she was attached to the little girl, promising to do whatever it took to make sure that she survived.

"Come on, babe. Let's get the formula," Tara softly said as she led the remaining group into Cell Block C so they could feed the baby.

Maggie and Carl waited in a jail cell as Tara went to Lori's room to fetch the items. Lilly took the baby from Maggie, handing her to Beth. She gently led her future sister-in-law to her own cell, helping her clean up and change out of her bloodied clothes.

Beth washed the blood off the baby girl as Carl sat motionless on the bed, still in a daze from the day's events. Hershel sat next to the young man, wrapping his arm around Carl's shoulders. Tara returned with the formula, a bottle, clothes, and some diapers.

Maggie returned to the cell with Lilly close behind. She had changed her shirt and had washed all the blood off her hands and body. Maggie's eyes were red from all the crying she had done over the last few hours. She quickly took the baby from Beth, putting a diaper on her and dressing her up in a onesie while Tara prepared a bottle.

"Here, babe," Tara handed the bottle to Maggie, watching as she fed the baby who greedily drank the formula.

"She's so perfect," Maggie smiled down at the baby as Tara sat down next to her. Even Carl seemed interested in his new sister, scooting closer to Maggie so he could have a better view. Harley wagged her little tail, sniffing the newborn.

Tara pulled Maggie close, kissing her on the forehead. She could tell that her girlfriend was totally in her element, taking care of the baby and already acting like a mother towards her.

"It's a cute baby!" Meghan exclaimed as she held Carl's hand. She knew the boy was hurting so she wanted to make sure that her friend was alright. Plus, Meghan already missed Lori a lot since she had spent a lot of time with the woman during the last few weeks.

"Yeah, she's a cute little bugger," Tara let out a soft chuckle as she lovingly rubbed the baby's soft head. Maggie glanced over at Tara, trying to avoid the sad thoughts of their own lost baby.

They all watched as Maggie fed and burped the baby before gently rocking her to sleep. Suddenly, Daryl and Glenn joined the small group, smiles on their faces.

"Look who we found hidin' out in the broom closet," Daryl announced quietly as Carol appeared much to the delight of her friends.

"Oh my gosh...the baby. But wait...where's Lori?" Carol asked as they all glanced down at the floor, the sad reality hitting them once again.

"She's gone..." Maggie started to cry as she tearfully told Carol what had happened in the boiler room.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie," Carol hugged Carl, both of them crying silent tears together as they mourned Lori.

Nothing was said as they all stared at the newest member of the group, the baby sleeping soundly in Maggie's arms. Daryl grinned as he reached out to gently touch the baby's head, stroking the soft hair that she had.

"Cute Lil' Asskicker," Daryl chuckled as they all laughed a little. Even Carl managed to crack a small smile, caressing his little sister's arm.

Tara held Maggie close, not able to take her eyes off of how beautiful her girlfriend looked holding a baby in her arms. She wanted to stay and enjoy the moment but knew that work still needed to be done before night fell.

"I'm gonna go look for Rick and make sure that he's alright. Or at least as good as he can be during all of this," Tara stood up, grabbing some bullets and reloading her gun.

"Want us to come with you?" Glenn asked, not sure if he wanted his best friend to be out in the prison all by herself since there were still walkers roaming around in some areas.

Tara shook her head. "Nah, you guys stay here in case trouble comes by. The walkers shouldn't be able to get in here though but I want y'all to keep everyone safe. I'll be back soon."

Tara kissed Maggie goodbye after making sure all her weapons were secure. She leaned down to kiss the baby and then gave Carl a little peck on the head, promising to be back in a couple of hours. Tara glanced at her family one more time before she left Cell Block C in search of Rick, hoping that their leader was alright as he faced one of the worst days of his life.

* * *

Tara walked through the dim prison hallways searching for Rick, finding no sign of him as her flashlight illuminated the way. She scanned the empty hallways until she came upon a trail of dead walker bodies and large puddles of blood. Tara carefully followed the pathway, knife in hand until she caught sight of Rick in the distance.

The stoic man was standing, facing a wall with about a dozen dead walkers surrounding him. A bloodied axe was on the ground, tossed carelessly aside. Rick made no sound as if he was lost in his own little world. Tara cautiously approached her friend, not wanting to startle him.

"Hey, Rick. Maybe we should go outside for a little bit, get some fresh air," Tara gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

Rick responded by grabbing Tara's arm roughly, then throwing her against the brick wall. They both stared intently at each other, Rick's arm across Tara's neck, putting just a little bit of pressure. She could tell that there was a wild look in his eyes and that Rick was suffering through a break down of some sorts. Tara had seen this type of thing plenty of times during her military career.

Tara narrowed her eyes at Rick, waiting for him to make some kind of move. A few tense seconds went by until Rick stepped back, releasing Tara from his grip.

"Sorry..." Rick muttered before he stalked away. Tara decided to let him go so he could grieve on his own. She realized that he wouldn't be able to lead their group for awhile and would talk to Daryl and Glenn about their options later.

She watched as Rick marched away, turning into another hallway and out of her sight. Tara sighed as she continued on her way, a certain task on her mind that needed to be completed before the day ended.

The only sounds that could be heard were Tara's boots on the concrete as she made her way to her destination. Carefully, she opened the door that was labeled 'Boiler Room' where the sounds of a walker moving about filled her ears.

Tara pulled out her knife as she spotted the roamer which was bent down, tearing at Lori's deceased body.

She could feel fury take over her emotions at the sight. Blood poured out onto the concrete floor as the walker hungrily munched away.

"You fuckin' thing," Tara gritted through her teeth as she grabbed the creature by the collar, pulling it away from Lori.

The walker protested as it was dragged away from its meal. Tara leaned over the roamer that had blood all over its mouth and hands as it tried to grab her shirt. She immediately stomped on the walker's head, not stopping until it was a pile of mush on the floor.

Afterwards, Tara wiped the sweat off her forehead as she knelt down beside Lori's torn up body. The walker had managed to rip open her stomach, dragging out some intestines and other membranes. Tara angrily paced around the room, trying to calm down.

"I'm so sorry, Lori. You deserved better," Tara lamented as she tried her best to cover up Lori's body again.

She picked up Lori's body, carefully walking to an exit, keeping an eye out for any stray walkers. Tara used her body to open the door as the sunlight caressed her skin, warming her up. She carried the body to the field, gently setting it down before picking up a discarded shovel.

Tara set to work, digging up a grave for Lori. She continued to work until Axel and Oscar offered to help, giving her their condolences. Tara told them that they could make the cross while she finished the grave. When the hole was deep enough, Tara carefully lowered Lori's body into the earth. She glanced at the woman one last time before filling up the grave.

After Tara was done covering up the body, Axel placed a makeshift wooden cross at the head of the grave, saying a little prayer. Tara thanked the two men, telling them to come visit the others in Cell Block C before entering the building. The sun was already setting as night began to take over the sky, signaling that their horrible day was almost over.

She was greeted by Daryl and Glenn, who were relieved to see her. Tara nearly stopped in her tracks when she saw Maggie still carrying the baby girl, rocking her softly. Tara thought she had never seen a more beautiful sight and she knew that Maggie would be an amazing mother when the time came.

"Hey there, babe. How's the baby?" Tara smiled as she sat next to Maggie on the bed.

"She's doin' great. She's so precious...so amazin'," Maggie grinned as she nuzzled the baby in her arms.

Carl walked into the cell, his eyes still red. "I named her Judith after my third grade teacher," he glanced at the baby with brotherly love and affection.

"Judith. That's a beautiful name," Tara wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. The four stayed in the cell for a few minutes just enjoying their time together. Tara told Carl that she had buried Lori and that he could visit the grave the next day.

"What about Dad?" Carl asked, concerned about his father's whereabouts.

"He'll be out of sorts for awhile but I'll keep an eye on him. He's dealin' with a lot," Tara answered as Carl seemed satisfied with the answer. He held the baby for a few minutes before handing Judith to Tara so he could help Maggie get another bottle prepared.

Tara walked into the corridor with Judith in her arms, the baby making quiet noises. Lilly and Meghan gushed over the baby girl, holding her for a couple of minutes.

Carol and Maggie worked to get things ready for dinner while Harley watched intently, waiting for her food. The mood was still somber at the loss of Lori, but they tried to keep busy with the mundane tasks that had to be done. Hershel sat down on a cafeteria chair with Beth by his side as he read a few bible passages out loud. Axel and Oscar joined the group, listening to Hershel's little bible study.

Tara walked around the hall, feeding Judith the bottle of formula. Maggie couldn't help but smile at how adorable her girlfriend looked with the baby in her arms. She was pretty sure that her ovaries were exploding from the cuteness, especially when Tara smiled that goofy smile she loved so much.

"Well...well...seems like you're a natural at this baby stuff," Daryl smirked as he and Glenn joined Tara where she was standing.

"What can I say? Babies love me," Tara laughed as Judith finished her bottle and was gently burped.

The group stayed up for a few more hours before they started to retreat to their own cells. Maggie stood up with a sleeping Judith in her arms, ready to hit the hay.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Tara kissed Maggie briefly before watching her girlfriend disappear into their cell.

Tara said her goodnights to Hershel and Beth, giving them both a hug. Just then, Carl shyly asked if Tara could help him get to bed which she gladly agreed to.

"Hey guys. I need to talk to y'all so don't go to bed yet," Tara informed Daryl and Glenn as they waited by the staircase for her.

Carl led Tara to his jail cell, ignoring the empty space that had been Lori's with her various clothes and items still where she had left them that morning. Carl crawled into his bed after giving his friend and mentor a much needed hug.

Tara knelt down beside the bed, glancing over at Carl. "I know that you're going through some things right now but if you ever need anything, I'm here for you. Your dad is probably not gonna be himself for awhile but don't worry, I'm gonna take care of you and Judith."

"Promise?" Carl asked, sleepily.

"Promise," Tara reassured him as she raised her hand up for a fist bump which Carl readily returned.

Daryl and Glenn were still waiting for Tara by the staircase when she emerged from Carl's cell. Daryl offered her a cigarette which she gratefully accepted, lighting it up with her lighter.

"So what's up? Besides the obvious..." Glenn sighed, still not believing that Lori was really gone.

"Rick. He's going through a breakdown of some sorts which is understandable, but he won't be able to lead for awhile so someone needs to step up in his place," Tara explained the situation to her friends. She was hoping that they wouldn't give her the job since she already had a lot on her plate.

"Well, that's easy. I say yer in charge now, soldier," Daryl announced as Glenn nodded in agreement.

"You guys sure?" Tara would take on the leadership role if they wanted her to. She couldn't just leave her group in the dark during this trying time.

"Well, duh. I mean you have the experience. You know what to do to survive and protect us all. You're good until Rick recovers," Glenn reassured his friend since he could tell that she was a bit unsure about herself.

"Yeah, yer good for this. Plus, everyone trusts ya so it's good," Daryl finished his cigarette, stepping on the butt to put it out.

Tara glanced down at her watch, noticing that it was almost midnight. "Alright, guys. Let's get some sleep...seems like we're gonna have a long day tomorrow with gettin' rid of all these bodies and securing the prison."

Daryl and Glenn hugged Tara goodnight before disappearing into their individual rooms. Tara checked on everyone to make sure that they were alright, even going to the other side of the prison to check on Axel and Oscar, giving them some water and food. After making sure that Carl was alright, Tara finally walked into her and Maggie's jail cell, exhausted beyond belief.

She found Maggie laying on the bed with Judith sleeping soundly beside her. Tara decided to go into one of the nearby towns the next day and try to find a crib for the baby and other supplies.

"Hey, you..." Maggie whispered as Tara entered the quiet room, running her hand over Judith's small body.

"Hey, babe. How's our baby doing?" Tara joked as she laid down beside the sleeping newborn, being careful not to disturb her.

They both watched as Judith opened her eyes slightly, glancing up at Tara before letting out a small yawn and going back to sleep. Tara couldn't help but smile at the baby and all her innocence.

"She's doin' great. I just fed and changed her. Now, she's just dead to the world," Maggie proudly smiled as Tara laid on her side so she could reach out, touching Maggie's hip.

"Don't get too used to this little missy. I'm getting you a crib soon," Tara laughed as Judith ignored her and continued on sleeping.

Tara noticed that Maggie was trying to fight back tears but failing as she gently wiped them away. Maggie sobbed softly for a couple of minutes while Tara whispered some comforting words to her.

"I'm sorry. I just miss Lori so much and she won't be around to see Judith and Carl grow up. I promised her that I would take care of Judith. I promised..." Maggie cried, looking so brokenhearted. Tara wished that she could take all of Maggie's pain away. If only it were that easy.

"We'll take care of the baby and Carl. Rick's out of sorts and will be for awhile. We'll make sure that they're both taken care of," Tara assured Maggie, leaning over to kiss her, tasting the tears that still fell.

"I love you," Maggie kissed Tara back with a bit of passion.

"I love you, too. Get some sleep, babe. Looks like we're gonna be surrogate parents for a few days," Tara grinned at Judith as the baby reached her little hand out, barely gripping Tara's shirt.

Maggie smiled sadly before closing her eyes. She wasn't sure if she would be able to sleep that night, but exhaustion took over as she fell into a slumber. Tara kept a protective watch over Maggie and the baby between them. She would gently caress the baby's warm body before reaching over and doing the same to Maggie.

Tara made sure that Maggie wouldn't have any nightmares about the traumatizing events before she closed her eyes to get some sleep. She knew it would take some time before the group could process what had happened. She just hoped that Rick wouldn't totally lose his cool because his children still needed their father and they all still needed their leader.

* * *

Judith has arrived! And Tara and Maggie will take care of her while Rick is dealing with his own demons. But RIP Lori...sorry to see you go too soon. So we'll see Tara lead our group and try to make the prison prosper, but soon another enemy will make themselves known (oh no!).

Thank you guys so much for all the awesome reviews. I'm glad so many of y'all enjoy this story. It's definitely my baby and my super long project since it follows the tv show. So I'm happy so many peeps love to read it as much as I love to write it. And glad y'all enjoy the long chapters...sometimes I think I write too much lol.

The chapter song is one of my faves, kinda depressing but good. But just the Jeff Buckley version, all other versions don't even compare. But yeah...just some useless info about me.

So if y'all wanna review then feel free to. :) thank you all once again and I send all my love.


	24. One Headlight

Sorry this has taken so long, guys! School was crazy these last couple of months and I had so much to do. So thanks for being patient. This is kinda a filler chapter til you get past the halfway mark...:)

Warning: a couple of racist terms are used by a character. Totally not how I roll though...I promise!

One Headlight - The Wallflowers

* * *

The next few days went by without too much incident, much to Tara's relief. She knew her group needed a break from all the suffering and loss that they had recently experienced. Tara quickly took over the leadership role since Rick was too wrapped up in his own grief, not that she blamed him. Tara was pretty sure she would have reacted the same way if something had happened to Maggie.

Tara and Daryl worked diligently to get the prison plumbing working again. It took them a couple of frustrated days but with Axel and Oscar's help, they were able to finally get it rigged up once again. Tara was grateful to actually have a functioning shower again even if it only ran cold water, especially since she was usually covered in dirt and grime after a hard day's work.

Lori's absence was still prevalent throughout the group and they all tried to keep busy to ease the pain. Carl spent most of his time by Tara's side, helping her with the tasks that needed to be completed. The boy would talk about his mother to her and Daryl, finding that it helped ease the void a bit. Maggie made sure that Judith was well taken care of, especially since Rick had shown no interest in the baby the few times he had ventured into Cell Block C.

They held a small service for Lori the morning after her death, which Hershel presided over. Rick was nowhere to be found so afterwards Tara went to search for him. The former deputy sheriff was holed up in the boiler room where Lori had spent her last moments.

Tara could see that Rick was still grief stricken and a maybe a bit delusional since he was mumbling something about seeing Lori earlier that day. Tara slowly approached him since she knew that he still had his pistol on him and his state of mind wasn't exactly clear.

"Rick? I know you're grieving and that's understandable. I mean I miss Lori like hell also but Judith and Carl need you too. They need their father to get through this," Tara placed her hand on his shoulder. Rick responded by placing his hand on hers, giving her a few gentle squeezes, tears running down his face.

"I can't right now. Take care of them and just leave me be," Rick stood up, walking away and effectively ending the conversation.

Tara sighed but respected his wishes as she made her way back to the others. So from that moment, Tara made sure that both of the Grimes children were properly looked after. After fixing the water lines, Tara's next plan of business was clearing the prison of all the dead walker bodies and burning them up.

The group worked hard for a couple of days, dragging and burning countless bodies. Even Carl and Meghan helped with the clean up process, tying ropes to deceased walkers and pulling them to the fire where Daryl or Tara would toss the body into the roaring flames.

During these cleanups, Maggie would sit on the steps, holding Judith close while the baby slept or was fed a bottle. Beth or Lilly would take the baby girl for an hour so Maggie could get a short break, but most of the time Judith could be found with Maggie.

Every so often while she was working, Tara would glance over at Maggie, their eyes meeting for a few seconds as they shared a smile. Tara was glad that Maggie was so attached to Judith, but not sure how things would go down when Rick came back to his senses.

Tara was also becoming attached to the baby. She, Glenn, and Carl went out on a run in a nearby town to get some more baby supplies. She was eagerly looking for a crib for Judith but so far hadn't come across one yet. Tara also helped take care of the baby in the evenings when Maggie was busy helping Carol and Beth with dinner. Hershel often commented that Tara was definitely going to be parent material when the time came for her and Maggie to have their own little one.

One night, Tara was woken up by Judith gurgling and grasping her shirt, pulling slightly. Tara grinned at the little baby, guessing that it was feeding time. She glanced over at Maggie who was fast asleep on the other side of the bed. Usually, Maggie dealt with the night feeding schedule, but Tara decided to let her girlfriend sleep since she looked so peaceful.

"Come on, Judith, you're stuck with me tonight," Tara whispered as she carefully climbed out of bed so she wouldn't disturb Maggie.

She carefully picked up Judith, holding her close as they exited the cell she shared with Maggie. Tara picked up a bottle, filling it with clean water while holding the baby in her other arm. She poured two scoops of the formula into the bottle, shaking it up until the powder dissolved. Tara brought the bottle to Judith's lips, the baby eagerly guzzling down the milk.

"Woah! You must have been hungry, huh?" Tara chuckled as the baby continued to drink until the bottle was empty.

Tara didn't notice that Carl had woken up, watching as his little sister was fed. Tara caught sight of the boy, nodding for him to join her at the steps where she was sitting.

"You wanna hold her for a bit?" Tara offered as Carl eagerly nodded.

"Yeah, but after you burp her and stuff cuz I don't want her pukin' on me like she did on you earlier," Carl laughed, remembering the incident well.

"That was just a little mishap, right Judy?" Tara asked the baby girl as she gently tapped her back to encourage her to burp. Judith just yawned before burrowing her head more into Tara's shoulder. A couple of minutes later, Judith finally burped much to Carl's delight.

Tara carefully handed the baby over to her older brother, protectively making sure that he held her right. "Here ya go, buddy. Watch her head."

Carl held his sister, rocking her gently to sleep, looking at her with nothing but love. The two were silent as Judith fell back asleep after a few minutes. Tara glanced over at the bed where Maggie was still fast asleep, a small smile on her face.

"Do you think my dad will be normal again soon? I haven't seen him much and I kinda miss him...a lot," Carl broke the comfortable silence, seeming a bit self conscious about his concerns. He wanted to prove to Tara that he was old enough to handle dangerous tasks, but right now, he felt like a little baby asking for his father.

Tara understood that Carl was in those weird years between childhood and adolescence. She remembered those years perfectly and how she tried to prove to her own father that she could be independent. Usually that meant getting into fights and being rebellious, but soon Tara learned responsibility and what it meant to take care of your family.

"Rick is gonna be alright after he gets through his demons. He loves you and Judith more than anything, but he just needs to grieve. Give him some time and space...soon he'll come around," Tara tried to give the best advice that she could to the young man that needed guidance.

"How was your ol' man when your mom died?" Carl curiously asked. Tara was a mentor to him in a way so he wanted to know about her childhood.

Tara sighed. "My dad was a great guy but at times he could be really strict. I was pretty young when my mom died so I don't remember a whole lot but I know he could be very tough at times. When I was growing up, Dad had a different woman every month or so. I guess it was a way to heal the pain of losing my mother. Sometimes he took his frustrations out on me."

"What did he do?" Carl wondered out loud. Tara had his full attention now as he kept rocking a sleeping Judith in his arms.

"When I acted out, Dad would go all military on me. He would make me do a hundred push-ups or sit-ups. If I really got in trouble, I would get the belt. After a while, it didn't phase me much cuz I would get in trouble for a lot of things. He never would discipline Lilly though...I guess it's cuz she looked like my mom," Tara simply shrugged, recounting her early childhood.

Tara realized that Carl was looking at her with a look of sympathy on his face. "Don't get me wrong, my dad wasn't abusive or anything...just strict. I guess nowadays, people would say he was abusive but that's cuz people are soft now. He thought me discipline and honor which served me well in the military. When I got older, our relationship was better after he was able to make his life more stable."

Carl was silent for a few seconds. "I'm glad you're here with us. I know this is corny but you're like family to me especially after my mom...and dad."

"Right back at cha, buddy. You and Judith are like my adopted kids for now," Tara grinned as Carl laughed at that prospect.

Soon Carl yawned as he carefully handed the sleeping infant over to Tara. He wanted to stay up and spend more time with her, but he was tired and there was a lot that had to get done in the morning. Tara glanced over at him, knowing that he wouldn't go back to sleep unless she told him to.

"Now, I'm gonna do the parent thing and tell you to go to bed," Tara was surprised that Carl didn't put up much of a fight. Instead, he hugged her before making his way back to his bed.

Tara held Judith as she checked on all the sleeping occupants, making sure that everyone was alright. Just as she was about to enter Lilly and Meghan's cell, someone came up behind her, startling her a bit.

"Jesus Christ, Lilly! Next time, warn a brother! You're lucky I had Judith, otherwise, I probably would have punched you or something," Tara glared at her older sister who was trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you," Lilly whispered so she wouldn't wake up Judith or Meghan, both sleeping soundly.

Tara immediately knew that something was up. "Where were you?"

"Nowhere in particular..." Lilly tried to play innocent but her younger sister knew better.

"Come on, where did you sneak off to? You must have forgotten that I was the master of sneaking out so I know all the tricks in the book," Tara kept on gently rocking Judith, who was content in her arms.

"I was with Rick. We were just talking, that's it," Lilly admitted as Tara wondered how serious things were getting between those two. She didn't think they knew what they were getting themselves into.

"Lilly..." Tara started but was interrupted by her older sister.

"I know it's crazy but we get each other and I'm helping him deal with what happened to Lori. We've been talking these last few nights and it's been good," Lilly tried to get Tara to understand where she was coming from.

"Well, as long as you both don't jump the gun, it should be alright. Just try to take Carl's feelings into account. The kid's been through a lot lately. Rick's a good guy, way better than a lot of guys you've dated," Tara wasn't sure if she exactly approved just yet, but there wasn't much she could do. After all, Lori had just been tragically taken away from them and Rick needed the comfort. She hoped that Lilly wasn't just a fast rebound for the former sheriff.

"Yeah, I know I'm not that great at pickin' them. I can't believe I was thinking about hooking up with Shane at one point," Lilly confessed as Tara looked at her in surprise.

"Shane? Really? When?" Tara interrogated. She had to admit that Shane had been her friend at one point even if they had butted heads more often than not.

Lilly thought it over, trying to remember when she first had noticed the handsome man. "Probably when Rick and them all showed up at the farm. It was kinda hard to miss how hot Shane was and he was funny when he flirted with me, but we ended up not sleeping together."

"Probably for the best," Tara stated as Judith moved in her arms before going back into a slumber.

"You're so cute with Judith. You're a natural at this parent thing. I knew that from how you were with Meghan though," Lilly smiled, gently caressing Judith's soft brown hair.

"Not as much as Maggie is. She is amazing with the baby. Kinda makes me wonder what things would be like if the miscarriage hadn't happened," Tara sighed, thinking briefly about the baby they had lost, wondering who she or he would look like the most.

Lilly knew what Tara had on her mind, patting her arm in a comforting manner. "Y'all will have a family one day but for now just enjoy what we have now. This place is starting to feel a bit like home in a weird way."

"Yeah, just a bit...little by little," Tara agreed, trying to hold back a yawn that threatened to come out.

"Go to bed already. Judith is already knocked out so she won't bother Maggie til her next feeding time," Lilly gently pushed Tara into the direction of her cell, indicating that it was time to go back to sleep.

Tara didn't argue with her sister as she walked back to her bed with Judith in her arms. She quietly crept into her room where Maggie was still in a peaceful slumber. Tara took a moment to admire how beautiful Maggie looked, reaching out to gently push a few strands of hair out of her face.

Maggie moved slightly but didn't wake up. Tara gently laid Judith down in the middle of the bed before climbing in herself.

"Was she good?" Maggie sleepily whispered, smiling as she ran her hand over Judith's tummy, the baby still asleep.

"She was an angel like always," Tara turned over on her side so she could face Maggie and the baby.

"I love you..." Maggie sighed as she went back to sleep, keeping a soft hold on Judith.

"I love you too..." Tara stayed up for a few minutes to make sure that Maggie and Judy were both comfortable before finally allowing herself to get some much needed rest.

* * *

The next morning, Tara woke up feeling refreshed and ready for the day's work. The other side of the bed was empty as she realized that Maggie had let her sleep in a few extra minutes.

Tara stretched her arms out, sitting up on the bed, thinking about what had to be accomplished. They still had to clear up the walker bodies in the prison, but the task was almost complete. She also planned on going out on a supply run with Glenn or Daryl to look for more baby items and other supplies.

She quickly got dressed, heading out into the corridor to see what everyone was up to. Harley came bounding over, jumping up at her to be petted.

"Hey, girl...anything interesting happen?" Tara asked the boxer, who just coaxed her head to the side and barked.

"I guess not then," Tara said to the dog. Harley glanced at her for a few seconds before taking off towards the open door that led outside. Beth immediately ran up to her, giddy about something.

"Look what I found in the office area when I was lookin' for stuff with Carl. Maggie said you would love it!" Beth happily handed Tara a CD, waiting for her reaction.

"Holy shit! I'm definitely listening to this today when I go out on that supply run. This is awesome!" Tara gave Beth a huge bear hug so happy that the teenager had managed to find a Prince album. The musical genius was one of Tara's favorite artists so this was a big deal to her.

Beth grinned, clearly proud of herself. "Yeah, just don't listen to it when you're gettin' lucky with Maggie."

"No guarantees, Bethy. This album always managed to get me laid," Tara bragged as Beth rolled her eyes at her sister's adorable girlfriend.

"Don't be gross..." Beth laughed as she went to help her father. Hershel was slowly walking around the courtyard with his crutches, getting more comfortable with his missing leg.

"Lookin' good, Dad!" Tara grinned, making the older man laugh with their little inside joke. Hershel just chuckled and shook his head.

Maggie was by her side with little Judith in her arms, enjoying the warm morning sun on her skin. Tara didn't waste a beat as she wrapped her arm around Maggie's waist, pulling her close.

"You're doin' good, you know that right? Everyone's happy and workin' together. I saw that Rick and Lilly have been gettin' close, maybe that will be good for the both of them," Maggie said as they watched Hershel practice walking around. She was glad that her father was becoming more mobile since he had been bored, stuck in the prison.

Tara smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm tryin' my best. Just waiting for the next big problem to arrive to be honest, hopefully we're prepared for it."

"Beth give you that CD?" Maggie grinned as Tara nodded. She had fond memories of that album playing whenever Tara picked her up for a date when they first started dating.

"Yup! And I'm totally gonna listen to it when I go out on that supply run here in a bit," Tara laughed as Carl came bounding over, a huge smile on his face.

"Can I come with you and Glenn? Please? I don't wanna be bored here. Plus, I promised Meghan I would try to find some toys for her to play with," the boy pleaded his case to Tara, hoping she would take him along for the ride.

Tara made a big show of thinking about Carl's request much to her girlfriend's amusement. Judith made a few gurgling noises, smiling up at Maggie. Carl waited patiently, although he already knew what Tara's answer would be.

"Sure thing, kiddo. Maybe later today, I can start to teach you how to drive. That's something a boy your age should know, especially now," Tara said much to Carl's delight. He was more than ready to start driving and was excited about learning.

Glenn walked up to the small group, his hair a bit damp from the shower he had just taken. Tara was relieved that her best friend had finally started to ditch the baseball hat look.

"Hey, Tara, I just talked to Daryl a few minutes ago. He said that he and Carol are gonna go check out that subdivision that's a few miles out, see if they can secure us another car or two," Glenn informed their temporary leader of the plans which she agreed along to.

Tara nodded as she ruffled up Carl's hair. "Sounds good. We're gonna need some reliable vehicles, especially since I'm gonna start teaching Carl here how to drive."

"Cool deal. Let's get going so we can get back sooner. We'll meet you at the truck," Glenn threw his arm around Carl's shoulder, leading the young boy to the truck that they would be driving to town. Tara and Maggie watched as the two walked away, knowing that it was almost time to go. Goodbyes were always difficult for the couple since they never knew what could go wrong while they were apart.

"Well, I guess that means I gotta get going," Tara sighed as Maggie nodded, a slight frown on her face.

Maggie pulled Tara in for a long hug, holding on for a few extra seconds before giving her a goodbye kiss. "Come back home in one piece and don't stay out too long. I think later maybe Beth can watch Judith for awhile and we can get some alone time."

"Yes, ma'am! I'm definitely down for that," Tara made sure that her gun was loaded, sliding it into the holster that was secure on her belt.

"Seriously though, be careful. I love you," Maggie kissed Tara again, savoring the feel and taste of her lips.

"I love you too, sweetie. I'm always careful, you know that," Tara winked at her girlfriend, giving her a devilish grin. She leaned down, placing a quick peck on Judith's forehead, caressing her soft hair.

Tara glanced at Maggie one more time before she forced herself to walk away to the truck where Glenn and Carl were waiting patiently. Tara climbed into the driver's seat, starting the engine up, letting it rumble for a few seconds.

"Finally! You only took forever," Carl jokingly complained as Tara started to drive down the gravel prison driveway. Daryl opened the gate for the truck to pass through, waving to the group as he secured the location once again.

Tara laughed. "One day when you get a girlfriend, poindexter, then you'll understand."

Carl just shook his head before falling back into the backseat, glancing out the window at the passing scenery. The three were silent for a couple of minutes before Tara reached into her backpack, pulling out the CD that Beth had given her earlier.

"Oh no! Not more of your tunes!" Glenn protested as Tara stuck the disc into the truck's stereo. He had been on countless supply runs with Tara and knew how she could be with music. While the group had been seeking shelter at the school, Tara had found a Guns N' Roses disc, playing it each time they went out. Tara was one of those music enthusiasts who really got into the rhythm and lyrics.

"What? Nothing wrong with a few tunes," Tara chuckled as she pressed play on the stereo.

"No..." Glenn covered his face with his hands as he let out a mock sigh. A soft melody started to fill the truck as "Little Red Corvette" started to play much to Tara's delight.

"I guess I should've known by the way you parked your car sideways that it wouldn't last..." Tara sang along to the song, head banging to the beat and tapping along on the steering wheel. Carl and Glenn both laughed at her as she sang every song that came on. All the Prince songs bringing back memories of yesteryears that seemed so far away now in a different lifetime.

Tara drove the truck for about an hour until they came upon an abandoned town that hadn't been searched before. She parked the vehicle by an empty grocery store, cutting off the engine and rolling down the window. Tara listened for any sound of walkers but heard nothing but a pair of birds in a tree.

"Alright, come on guys. Keep your eyes open and be alert. We don't know if there are any squatters here," Tara leaned over, opening the glove compartment and pulling out a loaded revolver. "Here, Carl. Keep that on you at all times. I don't know how your dad feels about you and guns but a boy your age should be able to protect himself at all times."

Carl could hardly contain his excitement when Tara handed him the gun. Lori had always made him give up his gun during down time so he wasn't allowed to carry it around all the time like the adults did. Lately, Carl had kept up the routine out of habit, giving his gun to Tara or Daryl when it wasn't necessary to carry one around. Now, Tara seemed to trust him with having his gun around all the time and that made him feel more grown up. It also made Carl want to win Tara's approval since she was well trained with guns and rifles.

"Remember, look for baby stuff for Judy and anything else that we can use," Glenn reminded his comrades as they all piled out of the truck, on high alert for any danger.

Tara banged on the windows of the store as they waited for any walkers stranded in the building to make themselves known. Carl listened and laughed as Tara told them a short story about her time in the military and all the funny things the soldiers did to pass the time in Iraq. Lori was always on Carl's mind but having Tara around helped ease the pain a bit especially since his father was consumed in his own grief.

The trio waited for the walkers who quickly started to clang and hit the glass. Tara led the way as she opened the door and started to take out the undead with Glenn and Carl by her side. In a matter of minutes, all the walkers were dead and they had free range of the store. Carl found some games for Meghan and a stuffed animal for Judith. Tara and Glenn found some more baby formula and other essential items like flashlights, lanterns, and food.

When the three finally arrived home it was already dark outside and the others were visibly worried. Maggie could barely contain her relief when she caught sight of Tara and Carl, giving both a big hug, happy to see that they were alright. Maggie almost saw herself and Tara as Carl and Judith's surrogate parents since Rick wasn't present most of the time. When the former sheriff was around, he was barely able to acknowledge his children since they reminded him so much of Lori.

Tara was happy that so far, everything seemed to be running smoothly at the prison but she couldn't help but have a feeling that something was going to happen soon. She knew from her instincts that they needed to be prepared for anything, especially if there was an enemy that hadn't made their presence known yet.

* * *

Despite Tara's strange feeling, life at the prison went on smoothly for the next couple of weeks. Tara went on many supply runs with Glenn and Daryl to find supplies and weapons that the group needed. Slowly, they were getting all their supplies stocked up again.

When Tara wasn't out on supply runs or fixing things around the prison, she was with Carl teaching him essential survival skills. Tara taught the boy how to shoot with better accuracy and took him out to practice on the walkers that roamed in the surrounding forest. She also made sure that Carl could kill a walker with a knife since that was the way it was done now.

Daryl and Carol had managed to find a small car which was perfect to teach Carl how to drive in. Tara took him out to the abandoned highway and taught him the basics which he started to pick up after a few mishaps. Tara was pretty sure that they almost died a couple of times when Carl confused the brake with the gas pedal, but for the most part he was learning fast.

From the sidelines, the rest of the group watched as Tara became an important figure in Carl's life. Maggie was happy that she had Judith to watch over and Tara had Carl. In a way, it made the pain of the miscarriage hurt less but Maggie had to remind herself a few times that Judith wasn't her baby. Lilly and Rick spent even more time together but he still wasn't one hundred percent. Tara could tell that something was still a bit off about Rick, but Lilly and Meghan loved him so she kept out of their business.

Tara tried a few times to get Rick to hold Judith or take Carl out hunting, but something was holding him back from his children. Tara figured that Rick would come around soon but for now she would enjoy her time with the Grimes kids. So Tara kept up her evening routine of teaching Carl some military skills that would prove useful in this environment.

One evening, after a long day of making sure that the gates were secure and finally getting the last walker bodies off the property, the group was sitting around a fire that Daryl had built, enjoying the night air. Tara had her arm wrapped securely around Maggie who was busy feeding Judith a bottle. Rick and Lilly were somewhere in the prison together, doing whatever they did. Harley was chasing Meghan and Carl around the courtyard, their laughter filling the air. Beth, Hershel, and Carol were seated at the fire, enjoying this rare piece of tranquility. Daryl and Glenn were busy cleaning a couple of guns while Axel and Oscar chopped up some firewood.

Carl stopped in front of Tara as Harley kept on chasing Meghan. "Can you teach me to fight?"

"Teach you to fight?" Tara repeated as Carl nodded.

"Yeah what if I need to fight someone and you're not around? I need to know some killer moves," the preteen argued as everyone glanced over at him, interested in the conversation.

"Definitely can't argue with that," Tara replied as she stood up, towering over Carl. "Alright, I'll teach you how to fight kiddo. I'll show you the classic Chambler moves."

"This I gotta see," Daryl chuckled as he sat down next to Carol.

"Yeah, kick Tara's ass, kiddo," Glenn called out to Carl, sitting in the now vacated spot next to Maggie.

Tara just rolled her eyes as she shrugged off the plaid shirt that she was wearing, tossing it to the ground. She turned to Carl, forming her hands into fists.

"Show me your fists, little man," Tara encouraged as the preteen did as he was told. She made sure that Carl had the right form since decking someone with an ill formed fist could lead to a broken hand.

Tara made sure to flex her biceps a bit to give Maggie a little show before instructing Carl on how to give a proper punch. "You just really gotta deliver a one hitter quitter."

"What's that?" Carl wondered.

"It's where you punch someone so hard that you knock 'em the fuck out. I've delivered quite a few in my day...so hit me as hard as you can," Tara motioned for Carl to punch her so she could see what he was working with.

Carl wasn't sure if he had heard Tara right or not. "What? Hit you?"

"Yeah, hit me. Let's see how hard you can deck me," Tara repeated as Carl looked unsure of himself. "It's all good, I promise. My Dad made me punch him when he was teaching me to fight."

"Come on, kid! Give her one good punch!" Axel shouted some encouraging words as Carl started to step up to Tara.

"Now, this is gonna be good..." Daryl whispered to Carol, chuckling a bit to himself.

Everyone watched as Carl punched Tara as hard as he could on the jaw causing her to stumble back a few steps. Carl watched in horror as Tara rubbed her jaw, waiting to get in some kind of trouble. A few seconds ticked by as Tara spit out a little bit of blood that had collected in her mouth.

"Damn, that was a good punch. Here's a few things to really knock a son of a bitch out," Tara excitedly started to show Carl a few moves that could help him win a fight. She also made sure to show him some combat moves that she had learned in the Marines, ones that could really kill someone when put to use.

No one expected what happened next as Tara taught Carl what to do if someone tried to pull a sneak attack. Carl didn't know how it happened but somehow he ended up kicking Tara right in the crotch as hard as he could. He was aiming for her stomach, trying to knee her like she had told him to do. Instead, Carl ended up making contact with the family jewels, much to Tara's dismay.

The rest of the group watched as Tara went down to the ground, trying to hide how much pain she was in so Carl wouldn't feel too bad. Maggie ran to Tara's side as fast as she could since Judith was still in her arms. Daryl tried to hold in his laughter but he failed miserably as he slapped his knee, laughing as Tara glared at him.

"I hope you get kicked in the balls soon so I can laugh at you," Tara muttered through the pain. The air had been knocked out of her and she was pretty sure that she wouldn't be able to walk for at least thirty minutes.

"Are you alright?" Maggie asked as she knelt next to Tara. Beth and Glenn also joined the former Marine, making her flinch when they got too close.

"I'm so sorry!" Carl dropped to his knees next to Tara as Harley and Meghan bounded over to see what all the fuss was about.

Tara sat up quickly to keep Harley from jumping on her. She was still in a lot of pain, listening to Daryl and the prisoners laughing at her in the background.

"I'm good. I just gotta chill for a few minutes. I might not be able to walk for awhile but I'll be alright. That was one hella a kick, kiddo," Tara raised her hand so Carl could give her a fist bump and to show the worried youngster that she was okay.

"Damn, Champ. I think I cringed when I saw that happen. Man...I've been kicked in the nuts before, but shit...definitely not that hard," Daryl snickered as he pulled out a cigarette, offering it to Tara who gladly accepted

"Thanks, man," Tara stuck the cigarette in her pocket to smoke later since Judith was around and still awake.

Maggie leaned over, placing a quick kiss on Tara's lips. "I'm gonna go put Judy to sleep. If you aren't feeling better send Beth or Glenn to fetch me."

"Alright, babe. I'll see you inside," Tara replied as she watched Maggie walk away, checking out good her girlfriend's ass looked in the jeans she was wearing.

"Quit perving around. The family jewels alright?" Daryl asked as he and Glenn sat down next to Tara. He pulled out a few more cigarettes, tossing one to Tara. She wasted no time as she lit it with her lighter.

"Yeah, the pain has dulled down a bit," Tara motioned for Carl to sit next to her. The preteen immediately did what he was told, taking a seat next to the Marine. Carl loved nights like this when Tara, Daryl, and Glenn sat outside keeping a watch on things and telling stories. They always had interesting tales to share with each other.

They watched as the rest of the group started to head back into the prison since it was getting late. Harley almost ran into Daryl as she licked them all before chasing Meghan back into the building. Carol, Axel, and Oscar bid the small group goodnight before heading off to bed. Tara spent the next couple of hours talking to Glenn and Daryl as Carl listened along, feeling like he was apart of some secret club.

Finally, Tara decided to get some sleep since she had a lot to do in the morning. Carl followed her into the prison, hugging her goodnight and apologizing once again. Tara finally crawled into bed, taking her usual spot next to baby Judith who was sleeping soundly with Maggie. Tara leaned over giving both of them a kiss on the forehead before letting exhaustion take over.

* * *

A few days later, Tara and Maggie were getting ready to go into town to get some more baby formula and diapers. Tara had convinced Maggie to tag along so they could get some time to themselves and it would get Maggie out of the prison for awhile. Beth and Carol had offered to watch Judith while they were gone.

Daryl opened the gate as he waved goodbye to his friends as they drove away. "Don't be out too long!"

"We won't!" Tara called back before focusing on the road where a few walkers were roaming around. Tara was tempted to hit a few with the car but she behaved herself.

The couple was silent for a few minutes as they listened to a Prince song play on the radio. Soon, Tara sang along to the music much to Maggie's delight and amusement. She loved it when Tara was carefree and  
actually living in the moment; it reminded her of when they had first started dating and the world had been so full of opportunities. That all seemed so lost in another lifetime.

Tara glanced over at Maggie, giving her that adorable smile that always made her weak in the knees. Maggie could feel that familiar longing start to build up in her body - the kind that only Tara could bring out within her. Maggie loved taking care of Judith but a baby had definitely put a damper on their sex life, not that Tara complained or anything, but it had been awhile. Usually, they had a quickie in the janitor's closet if they were able to get a few minutes to themselves.

Maggie reached over, letting her hand caress Tara's thigh, deliberately running her hand over Tara's large dick which was starting to harden. Tara tried to keep her concentration on the road, which was empty, but she could barely think straight as Maggie touched her.

Tara tried to keep her breath even as Maggie slowly started to unzip her jeans. When Maggie started to lightly stroke her, Tara was pretty sure that she would have to pull over soon. There was no way that she could drive when all the blood in her body seemed to be rushing to her other head.

"What's wrong, baby?" Maggie asked as she bit her lip sexily, making Tara almost want to cum right then and there.

"Oh you know..." Tara was surprised that she could even speak as Maggie continued to stroke her cock, pulling it out of her jeans so that it was standing erect and ready.

Maggie blew some warm air onto Tara's arousal, making her squirm. "I don't know what you're talkin' about."

Before Tara could answer, she felt Maggie's lips slide over her cock, taking in as much as she could. Tara's head hit the headrest as she closed her eyes momentarily before remembering that she was driving, straightening out the car. Maggie greedily sucked on Tara, her tongue caressing as she bobbed up and down on Tara's hard cock. Maggie's hand wrapped around the base of Tara's dick, pumping it as her tongue worked its magic around the head.

With one hand on the steering wheel, Tara's other hand grabbed a fistful of Maggie's hair, forcing her girlfriend's head down so more of her cock could be swallowed. Keeping in rhythm with the music that was still playing, Tara thrusted her hips up, more of her cock invading Maggie's warm mouth. Maggie moaned as her tongue swirled around Tara, the vibrations driving Tara wild as she somehow kept control of the car.

Maggie felt the car being pulled to the side of the road as she continued to take more of Tara in, her throat tightening around the large cock in her mouth. Tara groaned as Maggie got into the act, saliva covering Tara's dick as she sloshed up and down on it, ready for Tara to cum in her throat.

"Fuck...I wanna fuck you right now," Tara suddenly pulled Maggie up, forcefully kissing her as she reached down to unbutton her jeans.

Maggie was so turned on, she quickly pulled off her jeans as Tara pushed the seat as far back as it would go. Maggie straddled Tara's lap, moaning as the head of Tara's dick started to rub against her wet pussy, coating it with her juices.

"Enough with the fuckin' teasing," Tara muttered as she roughly grabbed Maggie's hips, slamming her down hard onto her cock, forcing her way into that tight pussy.

"Oh god...Tara..." Maggie whimpered as all eight and half inches of hard cock plunged deep inside of her, filling her up to the brim. Tara waited for a few seconds before she started to thrust her hips up, wanting to go even deeper, reveling in how tight and slick Maggie was.

"Yes...yes..." Maggie whispered as she began to roll her hips in rhythm with Tara's thrusts. She could feel her pussy throbbing in need as Tara started to roughly pound her, the car rocking with all the movement going on.

Tara ripped Maggie's shirt away, tossing it into the backseat. She placed a few rough kisses on her girlfriend's neck before she undid the clasp of Maggie's bra, letting it fall to the floorboard. Tara leaned forward, taking one of Maggie's hard nipples into her mouth, sucking on it roughly.

Maggie grabbed Tara's head, clashing their lips together in a frenzied kiss as the car windows started to fog up around them. Tara's hands grabbed Maggie's hips, slamming her wet pussy onto her cock that was ready to explode at any second. Tara could feel Maggie's wetness dripping down onto her skin as she continued to thrust, watching as her cock slid in and out of Maggie, enjoying the view.

Tara quickened the rhythm of her thrusts, the frantic need to cum rushing through their desperate bodies. Tara pulled Maggie close, biting down on her collarbone, leaving behind a small mark, claiming her. Primal, animalistic desire had taken over Tara as she continued to fuck Maggie relentlessly, her girlfriend's moans and screams spurring her on. Maggie knew she was close to the edge as she felt Tara's cock plunge deeper into her, hitting her cervix repeatedly, the sensation a mixture between pleasure and pain.

"Cum for me, Maggie. Cum all over my cock," Tara demanded as she reached between their bodies, rubbing Maggie's excited clit. As soon as she felt Tara's touch, Maggie knew it was all over as she wrapped her arms around Tara's shoulders, intense pleasure invading her body.

"Oh Tara!" Maggie's pussy clinched around Tara as she came hard, the onslaught pulsing through her flesh, her orgasm almost making her melt with desire.

Tara keep up her pace even as Maggie clamped down on her during her intense orgasm, making the sensation feel even tighter around her cock. Tara groaned in pleasure when Maggie came, a warm gush of wetness surrounding her. Tara couldn't hold on any longer as she finally allowed herself to cum, shooting her load deep inside of Maggie. Tara was sucked for every drop she had before the couple both collapsed into each other's arms, spent and out of energy.

They were both covered in sweat, their hearts racing as they tried to calm down, enjoying the post-orgasm bliss. The music was still playing in the background as Maggie's lips found Tara's in a passionate kiss.

"I love you so much," Maggie mumbled softly as she snuggled against Tara's overheated body.

"I love you, too. Satisfied?" Tara grinned, holding Maggie close.

"You know it," Maggie whispered, loving the feel of Tara's strong arms around her. Maggie sighed in content, her heart overflowing with love for Tara. She knew she was lucky to still have Tara around after everything they had been through together.

The young couple enjoyed the after sex glow for a few more minutes before Tara finally pulled out of Maggie, looking around for the clothes that had been thrown around in the heat of the moment.

"Here babe, get dressed. We gotta get going or else Daryl will be out here looking for us if we take too long," Tara handed Maggie her clothes and watched as she got dressed, wondering how she got so lucky to have such an amazing woman.

"What?" Maggie questioned when she caught Tara staring at her.

"Nothin'. You're just so beautiful," Tara quickly zipped up her jeans before driving down the road once again. She reached over, taking Maggie's hand and holding it for the rest of the ride.

They arrived into the abandoned town, parking next to the desolate grocery mart. The couple exited the vehicle still a bit high from their unexpected and intense sexual encounter. They were so engrossed in one another that they didn't notice that someone else was watching them from a nearby building, ready to strike when the moment was right.

* * *

"Don't you think Judith has enough toys? She's gonna be spoiled," Tara held onto the shopping basket, watching as Maggie put in a rattle-like toy that was shaped like a monkey.

"Judy doesn't have a rattle and she loves her stuffed animals. And don't get me started on the whole spoiled thing, you spoil her a lot," Maggie placed a couple of cans of baby formula in the basket along with some diapers.

Tara just shrugged. "Just because I like to carry Judith around all the time so she doesn't cry doesn't mean I spoil her."

"Sure," Maggie rolled her eyes as she chuckled. These last couple of weeks had opened Maggie's eyes to how great of a parent Tara would be when the time finally came for them to have their own bundle of joy.

Tara grabbed a small bag of dog food for Harley before deciding it was time to head back home. "Let's get going since it's gonna be dark in a couple of hours or so."

Tara took Maggie's hand, leading her out of the store and to their car. Nothing looked out of place or out of the ordinary as Tara tossed the shopping basket into the backseat. Suddenly, a man snuck up on the pair, a gun in his hand, aiming towards Tara.

Quickly pulling her gun out, Tara raised it towards the stranger as she took in his features. The man was tall, probably in his late forties, wearing a pair of brown cargo pants with a shirt that had a black leather vest over it. The feature that stood out the most was that one of the man's hands had been amputated and in its place was a hand-blade attachment. She could tell that this guy was former military and probably wouldn't be outplayed so easily.

Merle Dixon glanced at the two strangers in front of him. He had been out searching for Michonne since his boss wanted the samurai dead and out of the way, when he stumbled upon these two. Merle was about to call off the search for the fugitive since she had escaped into the dangerous Red Zone where walker herds were more prominent but decided to keep looking.

Merle was now part of a community called Woodbury which was headed by a charming but ruthless man named Phillip Blake who citizens called the Governor. Merle had quickly become the Governor's right hand man, proving himself. He was in for a surprise when Andrea showed up at the gates of Woodbury with Michonne. The Governor welcomed Andrea with open arms, but Merle could tell that there was tension between him and Michonne.

Wasting almost no time, Merle had asked Andrea about Daryl. She told him how Rick's group had found a farm but were forced to vacate after a large walker herd invaded. Merle seemed determined to find the farm until Andrea told him that she hadn't seen the farm or anyone from the group for at least eight months. Andrea told Merle about the new people they had met at the farm and from what she had described, Merle swore that two of the farm people were standing in front of him.

He could tell that the stranger in the plaid shirt was military from the way she carried herself and the tattoos on her arm. Merle decided to try to get the two to talk since he was still searching for his brother, Daryl.

"You two see this lady carryin' a long sword up around these parts lately?" Merle asked, his gun still trained on Tara.

"No," Tara glared at Merle, not taking her eyes off him for a second, trying to anticipate his every move.

Merle spit out some of the chewing tobacco that he had in his mouth. "Y'all know a Daryl Dixon?"

Tara's eyes went wide for a second before she could stop herself, hoping Merle hadn't noticed. Unfortunately, the man had noticed the second of recognition on Tara's face, immediately figuring out that she knew who Daryl was and where he was.

"No," Tara lied as she slowly moved so that Maggie was behind her.

"See? I know you're lyin'. Let's cut the bullshit since we're both military...just tell me where Daryl is. Or better yet...take me to him," Merle started to demand as Tara shook her head.

"No," Tara adamantly answered as Merle laughed mockingly.

"I guess that means you know Rick? Glenn? T-Dog? Do you know what those fuckin' bastards did to me? Left me for dead, chained up on top of a buildin' in Atlanta. I had to cut off my own fuckin' hand!" Merle raised his voice, making his way closer to Tara who just stared him down, not scared at all.

"I'm sure there was a reason for that," Tara replied as Merle just kept on laughing, already decided on what to do to the strangers in front of him.

"Now, you're gonna take me to see my baby brother. And I'm gonna be sure to make that damn cop, chink, and nigger pay for what they did to me," Merle demanded as he stepped up to Tara, ready for a fight. Andrea had told him how tough the former Marine was so he was ready for anything.

"Over my dead body," Tara could feel all the adrenaline coursing through her body, ready to do anything to make sure that Maggie was safe.

"That could be arranged," Merle chuckled as he suddenly without warning tackled Tara to the ground, their guns falling to the dirt.

A scuffle broke out as Tara and Merle both punched and fought each other, both trying to get the upper hand. Maggie tried to aim her gun at Merle but all the movement made it impossible to take a sure shot and she didn't want to accidentally shoot Tara. Suddenly, Tara felt some pain in her arm as Merle's blade cut her skin, blood dripping from the wound.

Before Tara or Maggie could react, Merle kicked Tara's gun out of her reach as he grabbed Maggie, his blade resting across her throat, his gun trained on her head. Maggie's gun fell to the ground as she felt the steel of the blade on her fragile throat. Tara knew that she had been beaten as her heart raced in panic.

"Now then, we're gonna take a little drive. I've got someone that would love to meet y'all," Merle snickered as he opened the driver's side door, pointing towards Tara.

"Get in and I swear to fuckin' God, you try anythin'...I'll kill your pretty little girlfriend. So don't test me," Merle warned as Tara glared at him before sitting in the front seat of the car.

The blade still against Maggie's throat, Merle opened the car's back door, tossing out the shopping basket full of baby items. He roughly pushed Maggie into the backseat and climbed in next to her, making himself comfortable.

"I swear to God, if you hurt her, I will kill you," Tara glared at Merle through the rear view mirror, hating the look of terror on Maggie's face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get to drivin' before I hurt her and remember...try anythin' funny and I'll put a bullet in her head," Merle threatened as Tara started the car and started to follow their captor's directions.

Merle and Tara were so preoccupied with trying to get the upper hand on one another that they didn't notice that they were being observed from an abandoned building. Michonne witnessed everything as Merle abducted both Tara and Maggie, and she knew that the captives were in for trouble if they didn't give the Governor what he wanted. She waited until the car was out of sight before she picked up the shopping basket full of baby supplies. Michonne grimaced in pain, exhausted from running and fighting Merle off. She decided to find the captives' group and let them know what had happened, it was the least she could do.

Michonne started to limp her way down the road with the supplies in hand, not exactly sure where she was headed but following her instincts.

* * *

Tara followed Merle's directions as he shouted them out, the car driving down a lonely country road for about an hour or so. Tara tried to recognize her surroundings but she kept glancing at Maggie through the rear view mirror, making sure that Merle wasn't hurting her. She did figure out that Rick's group hadn't ventured out to this part of the state as unfamiliar scenery came into view.

"We're almost there," Merle announced as if he was among friends instead of prisoners.

"Where?" Maggie asked. She had kept her eyes focused on the window for most of the ride, occasionally meeting Tara's eyes through the rear view mirror. Maggie could feel her heart pound through her chest, scared since the gun was still aimed at her.

"You'll see, sweet thang," Merle simply grinned as Maggie resumed looking out the window. She prayed to God that whatever or whoever awaited her and Tara at this mysterious location wouldn't end up killing them in the end. Maggie knew that Tara would die to protect her if needed, she desperately hoped it wouldn't come to that.

The trio drove until they came upon a gate that was surrounded by a wall and a few disabled vehicles. There were guards posted on top of an overturned school bus, holding rifles which were immediately raised at the unfamiliar car.

"It's alright, boys! Got us a couple of prisoners," Merle called out from the back window as Tara parked the car.

Tara glared as a couple of men climbed down from the school bus and cautiously made their way to the new vehicle. She was more than ready to fight all of the guys here if any of them hurt Maggie in any way. She was determined that Maggie would make it out of this situation alive.

"Prisoners, huh?" One of the guards who was Hispanic questioned as Merle climbed out of the car.

"Yup, Martinez. Take 'em both to separate holdin' rooms while I talk to the Governor and see what he wants to do wit 'em," Merle ordered, walking away as the men followed his orders.

The driver's side door opened as the Hispanic man, named Martinez, pulled Tara out. Tara struggled against him as she watched while the other men grabbed Maggie out the backseat. The men quickly tied the prisoners' hands behind their backs, restraining them.

"Calm down. We ain't the ones you need to worry about, guey," Martinez told Tara as he led her through the gate and into the community of Woodbury.

Tara took a quick glance around her surroundings, almost not believing that a town was set up and functioning. There were paved roads that led out to tiny streets where houses and buildings stood. People were walking around without any cares, laughing and talking to one another. Tara's view of the town was cut short as she was led down a dark alley that led to a building that stood away from the others.

She glanced behind her, making sure that Maggie was still with her. Maggie was being guided by the two other men, her head down. Tara wished that she could promise Maggie that everything would be alright, that she would get them out of this mess somehow, but Tara wasn't so sure now. They were led into the building and down some stairs that led to the basement level.

The basement of the building had a few rooms that stood along a dark hallway. Tara tried to fight off the man restraining her as Maggie was roughly pushed into one of the rooms, the door locked behind her. Tara was forced into the next room, the door slammed shut after she was pushed in.

Tara looked around the dim room which was almost empty except for a wooden chair in the middle of it. In the corner, were a bunch of boxes and a table that was full of different supplies, like rope and tape. The concrete floors were stained with dried blood, indicating that this place has been used many times before. She wasted no time as she tried to work to unravel the rope that bound her hands together. Tara thought about Maggie in the next room, wondering what was happening to her in that moment.

Suddenly, the door swung open as Merle stepped in, an evil smile on his face. "Now, you best tell me where that damn prison is at or I'm gonna beat the holy shit out of you."

"Fuck off," Tara stood her ground as Merle chuckled, becoming angry with her defiance and bravery.

"Wrong answer, soldier," Merle said as he landed a swift, hard punch on Tara's jaw forcing her down to the floor. He didn't waste a second as he started to kick her hard in the ribs and stomach, trying to beat the information out of her.

After a few more kicks and punches, Merle asked again if Tara was ready to cooperate. She just spit out a mouthful of blood, telling him once again to fuck off. Merle continued his brutal assault on Tara, knowing that she would cave in eventually when the pain became unbearable.

"Is this really something to die for?" Merle asked as he landed another hard kick into Tara's sore ribs. Tara thought about everyone back at the prison, knowing that protecting her family could cost her life but it was a risk she was willing to take.

"Do your worst. I've been trained for shit like this...soon Rick will be here," Tara weakly threatened as Merle burst out in mocking laughter.

"I wouldn't count on that if I were ya. Now, let's see how good that damn military trainin' really was," Merle grinned as he kicked Tara once again before taking a small break.

Meanwhile, from the next room, Maggie listened as Tara was brutally kicked and beaten for information about the prison location. Tears ran down her face as she listened to Tara get hurt repeatedly, knowing that there was nothing she could do to help. Maggie sat in a chair at a small square table, wondering what would happen to her.

She closed her eyes as she prayed again, hoping against hope that the viciousness of Tara's attack would stop. She had no idea that this was only the beginning and things were only going to get worse for the couple. Maggie nervously waited, not prepared at all for what the mysterious Governor ultimately had in store for her.

* * *

So Merle is back and he's not very nice right now. The Governor will make his appearance in the next chapter. :( How will Maggie and Tara get out of this mess? Oh! Michonne has arrived! Will she help lead Rick and the others to Woodbury to rescue our couple? We will see next time!

Oh thanks again for all the reviews, follows, and faves this story has! I never thought I would reach the numbers that I have now so thank you once again! :)


	25. Attack

Warning: If you've seen season 3 of TWD then you already know what happens to Maggie. So just a warning that rape is mentioned in this chapter and almost carried out. Almost. It might be graphic or not. I'm not totally sure but just a warning. It was difficult to write...

Attack - Thirty Seconds to Mars

* * *

Merle stood over Tara after kicking her again, pissed off that she didn't reveal the location of her group. The Governor would raise hell if he didn't collect the information that they needed.

"I'm gonna ask again. Where is yer group hidin' out?" Merle knelt down next to Tara, totally unprepared as she spit some blood on him.

"Fuck you..." Tara coughed up some more blood, not sure how many more hits and kicks she could endure from Daryl's ruthless older brother.

He used his good hand to grab an aluminum baseball bat that stood against the wall. "You wanna talk now?"

Tara kept her mouth shut as she eyed Merle's new weapon, wondering how much this would hurt. He just shook his head as he raised the bat in the air, waiting a few seconds before he brought it down on Tara's weak body. She didn't dare yell out in pain as he brought it down again a few more times, her breaking point getting closer.

"Now?" Merle questioned as he spit on his prisoner. Tara just glared at him, telling her captor once again to fuck off.

Merle just shook his head, frustrated with his prisoner. He wasn't used to someone holding out as long as she had. Usually, they always pussied out after a couple of rounds of beatings. Roughly, he grabbed Tara by the shoulders, dragging her to the chair that was in the middle of the clustered room. Merle forced her to sit down as he glanced around until he found what he was looking for - duct tape.

He reached behind his prisoner, cutting off her binds with his hand-blade attachment. Merle then started to tape Tara's forearms to the wooden arms of the chair, making sure that there were several layers of tape so she couldn't get free. Merle worked in silence as he listened to Tara's breathing which was already labored.

"You know it doesn't gotta be this way. Just tell me where Daryl's at and we can be best pals," Merle taunted as he stood up, but Tara didn't say anything. Roughly, he grabbed the military dog tags that were hanging around her neck. Merle inspected them briefly for a few seconds before losing interest.

"Iraq? Fightin' those towelheads over there, huh? Well, I've gotta say, that military trainin' they gave you has really paid off. You've lasted a lot longer than I thought," Merle chuckled as Tara continued to remain silent.

Merle just shrugged nonchalantly as he glanced at the pathetic figure in front of him. Tara had a black eye and other various bruises forming on her face. Her nose was bleeding and a large gash was on her forehead. Tara's arm that had been cut during their earlier scuffle had finally stopped bleeding, but it was definitely going to need stitches. Merle was willing to bet that Tara had a whole lot of marks and bruises on her body from his forceful kicks, probably a couple of broken ribs also. He knew exactly what to say to get a rise out of the Marine and break her down some more.

"Ya know, if ya don't talk then I'll have to go talk to yer woman. And that's not so bad, I wouldn't hurt her like I'm hurtin' you, but my boss might have other plans. He likes the pretty ones..." Merle watched as Tara glared at him when the fateful words left his mouth.

The cold-hearted man wasn't expecting Tara's next move as she shot up as far as she could from the chair, head-butting him hard in the process.

"Son of a fuckin' bitch!" Merle shouted as he stumbled backwards, grabbing his eyebrow where blood was now collecting.

Merle stood up, staring down at Tara as he tried to control his anger. He had the right mind to put a bullet through her brain for that mess. "You've gone and done it now. You're gonna pay for that, sunshine."

Tara watched as Merle angrily stormed out of the room with the bat, slamming the door behind him. She listened carefully, hearing nothing but silence. Tara hoped that was a good sign that Maggie wasn't being tortured or hurt like she was. Sweat dripped down her face as she tried desperately to get her arms free from their restraints but it was useless. Merle had put enough layers of duct tape to make an escape impossible.

She kept trying to break free, the strength in her body fading fast but Tara wouldn't give up. She remembered Merle's threat about what his boss would do to Maggie and she couldn't let that happen to the love of her life.

"Fuck..." Tara groaned in frustration. She closed her eyes for a second, thinking about Maggie in the next room, so close but yet still so far away.

Suddenly, the door burst open as Merle returned with a hungry walker on the end of a long animal snare pole. He guided the walker into the room as the creature made its way to Tara. The walker was inches from her face, teeth chomping in anticipation, its foul breath filling Tara's nostrils.

"This is your last chance, where's yer group? Where's my brother?" Merle demanded again as Tara just stared him down.

Merle thrust the walker so close to Tara's face that she could feel the spit as it bit hungrily at the space between them, her scent driving it wild with trepidation. "You know what those fuckers did to me? Rick? Glenn? Do you know what it's like to have to cut off your own goddamn hand?"

Tara remained silent as Merle pulled the walker back, its hands reaching out for her as it made incoherent sounds. Merle was beyond pissed now since Tara was staring death in the eye and still not backing down.

"I want you to imagine what it was like for me to get off that damn buildin' cuz of yer friends. My hand in pain, blood everywhere, walkers comin' at me," Merle yelled as he struggled to hold the creature at bay.

Merle stared Tara in the eye as he slowly made his way to the door. "You're a big snack for this fella, but ya know what they say...he'll get hungry again in an hour."

Tara watched as Merle slammed the door shut after he released the walker, leaving it loose in the room. She knew what he had meant with his subtle threat - that Maggie was next on the feeding schedule if she didn't kill this roamer now somehow. The two stared at each other for a split second before the creature started to make its way towards Tara at a fast pace.

She knew she didn't have many options since she was tied securely to the chair so Tara tried frantically to get the upper hand. The walker stomped closer to her, its arms grasping for her flesh, ready for a meal. Tara kicked out her legs, hitting the creature square in the abdomen as they both went down to the floor in a loud clash.

The walker rolled around for a few seconds before it started to get up, instinct telling it that flesh was near. Tara only had a moment to think before she struggled to her feet, the chair still attached to her back. The heavy weight of the chair made her hunch over as she tried to put some distance between her and the walker. The creature trampled closer as Tara used the legs of the chair to hit the heavy boxes that were stacked in the corner. The boxes tumbled on both of the them as the walker went down to the ground again.

Tara used this time to slam the chair into a nearby wall, trying to break the legs so she could finally be free. Her attempts were futile as she ignored the pain that started to form in her back from the hard hits. The creature immediately scrambled to its feet, marching closer to its victim. Tara quickly swung around, the chair legs hitting the walker, forcing it to stumble into the wall. Tara was desperate now since she knew that time was running out with the roamer only a few feet away and getting closer.

Spotting a brick wall on the other side of the room, Tara ran as fast as she could to it, slamming the chair as hard as she could against it. The first try failed as the walker came closer, just a few inches away, its foul odor permeating Tara's nose. The second try was a bit more successful as a couple of the chair legs broke, freeing one of Tara's arms.

Tara barely had time to react as the walker lunged for her neck. She blocked the creature's teeth with the duct tape that was still attached to her forearm. She could feel the teeth scratch the surface of the tape as she slammed the chair into the wall again as hard as she possibly could, finally breaking the remaining legs.

With both arms free, Tara grabbed a piece of broken wood that was stuck between her back and the wall just as the walker jumped, aiming for a bite from her shoulder. With the walker's teeth barely centimeters from her skin, Tara used all the strength she had left to plunge the broken wood up into the creature's jaw, forcing the weapon into the rotting flesh as far as it would go.

Finally, the walker's movements ceased as it fell to the ground. Tara took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her raging adrenaline as she stared at the dead body. Angry and frustrated, Tara let out a long distressed yell as she stomped onto the walker's head until it was nothing but mesh.

"Is that the best you can do?" Tara shouted to the empty room, grimacing as she pulled the duct tape off her skin, ripping it off as fast as she could, ignoring the sting. Just as her adrenaline started the decline, the pain hit like a freight train as she remembered all the hits and kicks Merle had delivered.

Tara limped to the door, trying it even though she knew it was probably locked. She cursed to herself as she tried to use her shoulder to bust it open but it was hopeless. She grabbed a broken piece of the chair leg as all the strength left her body, forcing her to fall against the wall in defeat.

She tried not to think about what was happening to Maggie as time passed by. Tara waited for Merle to come back so she could ambush him and escape this godforsaken room. Tara stared at the dead walker, trying to keep herself from passing out from all the pain she was in.

A few minutes later, Merle cautiously opened the door, expecting a walker to lunge at him, ready for its next meal. Instead, when he walked into the room, he spotted the walker dead on floor, much to his surprise. Against the wall, Tara was seated, barely holding onto a piece of broken wood, passed out.

"Well, you are one tough son of a bitch. I'll give you that," Merle laughed as he gave Tara a couple of kicks to wake her up.

Tara blinked a few times, her eyes trying to adjust to the dim light. She glared at Merle, realizing that she had passed out, missing the opportunity to ambush her captor.

"So you wanna talk yet?" Merle asked once again. Tara remained silent as she thought about Lilly, Meghan, Carl, Judith and the others.

Merle let out an exasperated sigh. "Alright, suit yerself. Just thought ya might wanna know that yer girl is havin' a private session with the Governor."

"Please...don't hurt Maggie..." Tara felt her heart break, wondering what horrors Maggie was going through.

"It's outta my hands now, kid. Maybe she'll be more willin' to talk to him," Merle stood up, walking over to the door. "I'll be back."

The door slammed shut again as Tara couldn't fight the tears that started to fall, thinking about Maggie. After a few minutes, anger replaced sadness as Tara grabbed the broken chair leg, determined to stay awake. She was going to get out of this hellhole. She had to. Then, Tara was determined to kill whoever hurt Maggie...starting with Merle.

Tara stood up, taking her place by the locked door, waiting for it to be opened again. Her body was wracked with aches and pain, but she ignored it. Tara had a mission in mind and she was determined not to fail.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maggie sat on a chair in a dark room that was empty except for the table that was in front of her and another empty chair. Her hands were still bound behind her back with duct tape as she tried desperately to try to free herself. Silent tears ran down her face as all the commotion from the next room could be heard loud and clear.

Maggie wondered what was happening to Tara, horrible scenarios filled her imagination. Judging from all the sound, Tara was in a losing fight for her life. She prayed some more as the minutes ticked by and she continued to listen to the brutal assault. Finally, there was silence, but Maggie wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

The door forcefully swung open causing Maggie to jump in surprise. She had figured out that the man that had kidnapped her and Tara was Merle, Daryl's older brother. He stood in the doorway with another unfamiliar man.

"Your Romeo is one tough son of a bitch. Wouldn't give us any damn information. Maybe you'll be more talkative," Merle grinned as he started to make his way into the room, but was stopped by the other man.

"I'll talk to this one," the other man said, his voice pleasant but full of contempt at the same time.

"You sure, boss?" Merle asked. He wanted to object since he knew what the Governor was capable of. Violating women wasn't Merle's style, no matter how cruel he could be.

"Yeah. I'll make her talk," the Governor simply replied as he walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. Merle just sighed as he went to check on their other prisoner and let her know the bad news.

The Governor stepped beneath the single light that gave the dim room some sort of glow. Maggie looked up at the Woodbury leader in panic, taking in all his sharp features. The Governor was tall with serious blue eyes and graying brown hair. He was in his mid forties, wearing a brown shirt with a pair of blue jeans. He glanced at Maggie, intimidating her and demanding respect and fear.

There was silence for a few seconds as the Governor stared at Maggie, making her uncomfortable. He pulled out a knife from the sheath that was attached to his belt. He showed her the sharp blade of the knife, the light reflecting on the steel. Slowly, the Governor walked behind Maggie as her heart started to beat faster.

Maggie was unsure what to think as he cut away the duct tape from her hands. She immediately rubbed her wrists which were aching and red from the strong tape. The Governor stopped at the other chair that was directly across the table in front of Maggie.

"May I?" he politely asked, pointing towards the chair as Maggie nodded. She doubted that she had much of a choice in the matter.

The sound of the chair scraping against the floor was deafening as the Governor sat down. He stared at Maggie for a few more seconds, wanting to make her uneasy.

"So...Maggie. I'm Phillip or maybe you've heard Merle call me the Governor. You can call me whichever. So I hear that you're part of a group out there somewhere. Why don't you tell me where your people are? Then this can all be over," the Governor smiled, trying to play nice...for now.

Maggie didn't say anything as the Governor licked his lips, waiting for a reply. About a minute passed as he could feel himself get angry, but holding his ruthlessness back.

"Come on, we're not gonna hurt your people. We just want to make sure that everyone knows their boundaries. Hell, we might even be able to help y'all. So tell me where y'all are holdin' up," the Governor tried once again to get an answer but Maggie didn't say a word as she looked down at the table.

Phillip sighed, trying once again to get some information in a nice way. "This is all just a big misunderstanding, really. I know Merle can jump the gun and he's just excited about his brother. But tell us where your people are and we'll take you and Tara back to them and we can forget this all happened."

Maggie knew that the man in front of her was lying. She knew that if he found out where the prison was then he would probably attack so she kept silent. The Governor realized that the nice guy approach wasn't working so he decided to let his cruel side loose.

"Fine. You wanna make this difficult. Take off your shirt," Phillip demanded as Maggie tried to hide how scared she really was.

"What? No..." Maggie refused, trying to stand her ground against the man seated across from her.

The Governor stared at her, a cold-hearted look on his face. "You heard me. Now, take off your shirt or I'll bring you Tara's hand. From what I hear, she won't put up much of a fight since she's pretty fucked up."

Maggie thought about Tara. She knew that Tara had already been through so much. She couldn't let the Governor hurt her even more. Maggie closed her eyes as she grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head. She slowly let the blouse fall to the floor as she stared at the Governor, trying not to let him intimidate her.

"Take that off too," the Governor pointed at her black bra.

Maggie blinked away tears as she stood up and reached behind her to undo the clasp. She pushed her bra away as she quickly covered up her breasts by crossing her arms in front of her chest. The Governor stared at her with a look of hunger in his eyes and he wasn't done yet.

"Pull down your jeans, now," Phillip ordered as Maggie just shook her head. She couldn't fathom what was about to happen to her.

The Governor just gave her a greedy smile. "Do it or I'll go right into that other room and put a bullet in Tara's head."

Maggie kept her tears at bay as she reached down to undo the button and zipper on her jeans. She hunched over to hide as much of her body as she could as she pushed her jeans to her knees, standing almost naked in front of the cruel stranger. Phillip stood up, making his way to her as he started to unbuckle his belt, waiting for her reaction. She didn't flinch or make any movements as he touched her skin.

Suddenly, Maggie felt herself being roughly pushed against the table as the Governor stood behind her, a fistful of her hair in his hand.

"Tell me where your group is or else," Phillip threatened as he thrusted against her, giving her a warning.

"Do what you're gonna do, then go to hell," Maggie defiantly said even though she was scared to death about what was about to take place. She could feel the Governor harden against her as he moved his hips into her, his hands all over her body.

"I will...don't you worry about that. Hell, I might take you to the other room and make Tara watch the show," Phillip answered as he started to unzip his jeans. Maggie closed her eyes, waiting for it all to be over, hoping that Tara would be able to forgive her.

Outside the room where Maggie was being held, Merle paced the hallway, wondering what was happening behind the closed door. He wasn't a soft man by any means, but he still had some kind of heart and he didn't appreciate the act of rape which was what he feared was going on. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but stopped, trying to convince himself to stay out of the Governor's business.

A few seconds went by before Merle couldn't help himself any longer. He knocked on the door as hard as he could. There was silence for a few moments before the Governor told him to enter the room. Merle stood in the doorway, looking away when he saw that Maggie was pushed against the table with the Governor behind her. He could tell that the young woman was humiliated as she stood there, a few silent tears escaping her eyes.

"What?" Phillip demanded as he pulled Maggie's hair, wanting to get a reaction from both her and Merle.

Maggie was grateful for the sudden interruption. The Governor had just unzipped his jeans, telling Maggie exactly what he was going to do to her and how he was going to drag her into the other room and force Tara to watch while he repeatedly violated her. She could feel how excited Phillip was as he was about to take that final step when he was stopped.

"Your woman's lookin' for you," Merle lied, making up the story about Andrea needing him so the Governor would leave Maggie alone.

"Shit. Enough of this bullshit. I'm gonna get my information one way or another," the leader angrily replied as he zipped up his pants, turning to Maggie. "Pull up your fuckin' jeans."

Merle glanced away uncomfortably as Maggie did what she was told. She kept her arms over her breasts as the Governor snapped at her to leave her shirt off. Maggie was scared but she was grateful that Merle had stopped the Governor before he could rape her which was what he fully intended to do.

Phillip gave Maggie a cunning smile as he roughly grabbed her arm, pulling her into the dark hallway, leading her at gunpoint towards the room where Tara was being kept. Merle and Martinez both followed their leader, not daring to say a word.

* * *

Tara waited for the door to open, the piece of broken wood ready in her hand. Suddenly, the door swung wide open as Maggie stepped into the room, a gun pointed at her head by a man who she assumed was the infamous Governor.

"Maggie?" Tara immediately noticed that her girlfriend was topless, trying desperately to cover her breasts.  
Tara glanced at the Governor who just smiled at her. She could feel her body fill with rage as Maggie bursted into tears.

"You fuckin' bastard," Tara furiously tried to attack the Governor but was stopped when Martinez pointed his gun toward Maggie. Angry adrenaline coursed through Tara's body as she assumed that Maggie had been raped by the man standing in front of her.

"I'm tired of playin' games. Someone will tell me where your camp is or else," Phillip threatened as he aimed his gun at Tara's head, his finger on the trigger, ready to pull it.

Maggie could hear the gun being cocked, unable to stay quiet any longer for fear of losing Tara. "Ok! Ok! We're camped at a prison near Nunez."

"How many?" the Governor asked, planting the muzzle of the gun onto Tara's head.

"Not many...fifteen or less," Maggie answered as Phillip laughed, finally having broken down the stubborn couple. He glanced over at Tara, deciding to taunt her some more for the fun of it.

The Governor gently grabbed Maggie, pulling her close for a hug, kissing her forehead. "There, there, everything is gonna be alright. It's alright, it's over now."

Tara had to restrain herself from attacking the Governor as he put his hands on Maggie, her body trembling with outrage. She could hear Maggie sob as Phillip stared her down for a few seconds before roughly pushing Maggie into Tara's direction.

Tara caught Maggie, hugging her close, trying to comfort her as she sobbed into her shirt. Maggie wrapped her arms around Tara, never wanting to let go, finally feeling safe and secure again.

"I'm so sorry," Maggie cried, tears falling down her face.

"Shhhh...it's ok, baby, it's ok," Tara soothed as she glared at the Governor who was just grinning.

"We'll be back. You should be happy, Tara. I was plannin' on makin' you watch what I was gonna do to your precious Maggie," the Governor chuckled as he, Merle, and Martinez stepped out of the room.

"I'm gonna kill you," Tara warned as Phillip just chuckled as if it was the funniest thing he had ever heard.

"We'll see," the Governor sneered, slamming the door shut and locking it securely behind him.

Tara led Maggie to the nearest wall, holding her as she leaned against it. Slowly, they both fell to the floor as Maggie clung to Tara for dear life, soaking her shirt with tears. They were both silent for a few minutes, both trying to process what had just transpired.

"Here babe...put this on," Tara shrugged off her plaid shirt, leaving on her black tank top. Maggie slipped the shirt over her shoulders, watching as Tara lovingly buttoned it up.

"Tara, what did they do to you?" Maggie felt fresh tears start to fall as she took her first good look at Tara. She reached over, gently caressing the numerous bruises on Tara's face and her prominent black eye. Maggie knew that Tara was trying to hide how much pain she was really in.

"I'll be fine I promise...as long as he didn't...did he?" Tara wasn't sure how to ask what she needed to know, her breathing becoming more labored as the pain became more pronounced. Her ribs were aching, her sides and back were throbbing in agony, her leg was sore. Tara was pretty sure that she wouldn't be able to run if needed.

Maggie started to sob softly as she shook her head. "No, he didn't."

Tara wasn't sure if she believed Maggie, but that would have to wait until later. Instead, she pulled Maggie close, holding her tight, telling her how much she loved her. They huddled in each other's arms for a few minutes, comforting one another. The dead walker's body was just a few feet away, almost mocking Tara in a way.

Forcing herself to stand up, Tara limped to the dead walker. She bent down, using what little strength she had left to yank one of its arms off the body. Tara snapped the walker's forearm in half, digging into its flesh until she pulled out a shard of bone. She wiped her hands on her shirt before handing the sharp bone to Maggie.

"Here babe, use this as a weapon when they come back, we're gonna ambush them and get out of here. But no matter what, I want you to run and get out of this hellhole even if it means leaving me behind. Will you do that? Promise me?" Tara almost pleaded with Maggie before she started to cough up a storm, spitting out a mouthful blood.

Maggie just nodded, making a promise she wasn't sure she could keep. "I promise."

Tara collapsed against the wall once again, coughing up more blood as she grabbed the broken chair leg, waiting for their visitors to come back. Maggie gave Tara a worried look, gently caressing her arm.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Maggie questioned.

"I'm fine. Just be ready," Tara closed her eyes, the pain becoming more unbearable as she tried to ignore it. She hoped that Rick and the others had figured out by now that something terrible had happened. She just wasn't sure if the group would be able to find them before it was too late.

"All this time, we've been runnin' from walkers, we forgot how dangerous people can be," Maggie sighed as Tara didn't say anything, trying to keep from passing out from exhaustion and agony.

Tara and Maggie waited, their makeshift weapons ready as their heartbeats quickened, knowing that this could be their last chance to get out of this mess alive.

* * *

Rick paced around the corridor of the prison as he glanced at the worried faces that surrounded him. He turned toward the cell that held a prisoner who had just shown up at their gates, carrying a shopping basket full of baby supplies. The mysterious woman had arrived with a katana and was badly injured when she collapsed at the gate. Rick and Carl had immediately grabbed her and the supplies, pulling both into the safety of the building as Harley barked wildly in the background.

He had successfully revived the stranger before asking her name. After a few tense minutes, the woman had informed him that her name was Michonne and that she had some bad news for his group. Now, Rick wasn't sure what to think as he thought about what to do.

"And you're sure?" Rick asked Michonne, who was still locked up in a cell. He wasn't about to let her free since he wasn't sure if they could trust this mysterious newcomer.

"They were kidnapped, I saw it. One was wearing a plaid shirt and she had tattoos on her arms. She was with a pretty girl. They were abducted and taken to Woodbury," Michonne informed the group in front of her about the events she had witnessed just a couple of hours ago.

Michonne watched as a baby was carried around by an older woman, wondering briefly where the infant's mother was and if she was the one that had been captured earlier. The couple had been looking for baby supplies so she could only assume. A boxer dog sniffed around her cell, letting out a low whine.

"Woodbury?" Glenn questioned. He was worried sick about Tara and Maggie, hoping that they weren't in too much trouble.

"Yeah, Woodbury. It's a town of about 75 that's run by this guy, calls himself the Governor. Pretty boy, charming, Jim Jones type of fella," Michonne described the community and its ruthless leader as best as she could to the strangers in front of her.

"Are Tara and Maggie in danger?" Lilly demanded to know as their "prisoner" gave her a look of sympathy.

"Simply put, yes. The Governor is a man whose cruelty knows no bounds," Michonne answered as a young blonde girl became visibly upset.

Beth started to cry, pleading to Rick and Glenn. "We have to go rescue them! Tara wouldn't leave any of us behind, she would be out there lookin'! You have to save them!"

"We're gonna go get your sister and Tara. I promise...we'll get them back somehow," Rick tried to comfort the distraught teenager as Michonne watched the scene unfold.

"Dad, we need to get them back. We need to leave now. You heard her! This Governor is bad news!" Carl all but shouted at his father as the baby started to cry. Carol quickly started to soothe Judith, trying her best to get the little girl to quiet down.

"I'll help you. I can take you there and help you find a way in," she offered. Rick glanced at her, distrust in his blue eyes.

"Why would you help us?" Rick interrogated. He still wasn't sure about the mysterious woman in front of him. There was something different about her but he wasn't able to figure it out.

"I have a score to settle with the Governor. Plus, your friends seemed like nice people, but we need to get moving as quickly as possible. The Governor likes fast results," Michonne watched while Rick paced around the corridor. She could tell that he was considering the offer. Rick turned to Daryl and Glenn who both nodded their heads.

"Let's go get our friends back. I ain't gonna leave Tara and Maggie there to suffer," Daryl adamantly announced as the others agreed.

"I'm going too," Glenn declared, ready to bring his best friend back home.

Oscar shyly stepped forward, a bit intimidated by Rick. The prisoner hadn't spent a lot of time with the former sheriff so he was unsure of what to think about him. "I'll go too. Tara's my friend and she's good people. Maggie too."

"Thank you," Hershel thanked the former prisoner who just nodded.

"Alright, it's settled then. We're goin' to go rescue Tara and Maggie...with the help of..." Rick turned to the cell where the stranger was still locked up.

"Michonne," Michonne simply reminded Rick of her name.

"Daryl, Glenn, Oscar, Michonne, and I will go to Woodbury and get our people back. The rest of you stay here and keep alert for any strangers. Do not let anyone in this prison. Let's get ready to head out," Rick instructed as the rescue team started to gather the supplies they needed. Carl cautiously opened up the cell where Michonne was being kept, stepping aside so she could walk out. Harley wasted no time as she sniffed her jeans and jumped up to be petted.

Rick handed Michonne the long sword she had on her when she first arrived, both trusting each other to get this mission done. Meghan ran up to Rick, distraught at the thought of Tara and Maggie not coming back.

"You promise to get Aunt Tara and Aunt Maggie back?" Meghan questioned Rick as he bent down to her level, promising that he would bring them both back home. He silently hoped that it was a promise that he would be able keep but he had an ominous feeling about this Governor fella.

Rick made eye contact with Lilly as he stood up, feeling all the silent encouragement that she was sending him. He was confused about his feelings for the attractive woman but now wasn't the time to dwell on it. He simply gave Lilly a quick hug before he went to get ready to lead the rescue team.

After a few minutes, Rick and company were ready to head out to face Woodbury and its infamous Governor. He stopped beside Carl, patting him on the back a few times.

"Be sure to hold down the fort while I'm gone," Rick reminded his son as the boy nodded.

"Tara taught me a lot these last few weeks. I can handle anythin' now," Carl bravely stated as Rick wasn't sure what to make of his statement. He decided to ignore it for the time being as he hugged Carl, Lilly and Meghan goodbye before following the rest of the rescue team to the car they would use until they got a few miles from the community.

Beth stood in the background holding Judith, trying to comfort both herself and the baby by singing the soft melody of "Amazing Grace". "Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me. I once was lost but now am found, was blind, but now I see."

Everyone listened to the teenager as she sang, trying to take some comfort in the inspirational words, praying that their friends were still alive and that everyone would be coming home later. The rescue team piled into the car before Rick started to drive down the gravel road, uncertain about what danger he was leading his family into. Lilly closed the gate after the car drove through, watching until the vehicle disappeared into the distance. Rick glanced at his passengers before stepping on the gas, hoping that they would make it in time to save Tara and Maggie.

* * *

The Governor paced around his apartment as Merle watched. In front of them, on a table, was a map where they had figured out the exact location of the prison. The Governor was a bit worried about how resilient the prison group would be since they had somehow cleared the grounds of the numerous walkers that had been there - something that had seemed impossible.

"I'm gonna wipe out that whole group and then let the walkers repopulate the prison. Maybe your brother can work for us from the inside," the Governor suggested as Merle shrugged.

"I'm sure I can persuade him. Nothin' happens to Daryl though," Merle demanded as his boss just laughed.

"Of course not," Phillip reassured his best soldier before glancing at the map again. "Take the prisoners to the screamer pits and let the walkers deal with 'em before Andrea finds out."

"Sure thing, boss man," Merle didn't object as he left the room to collect another soldier, named Warren, to help him with the brutal task. The screamer pits were large holes that had been dug into the ground where numerous walkers were kept. The walkers were used to dispose of enemies or to entertain the townspeople.  
They were called screamer pits because when you threw someone in there, the poor bastards would usually scream when the walkers started to tear their flesh apart. It was really a horrid way to go out.

Merle wasn't sure if he could dispose of the prisoners in that way but it was out of his hands now. What the Governor wanted, the Governor received - no questions asked if you knew what was good for you. Merle didn't dare cross the man in charge.

He stormed into the so called "break room" where all the soldiers went to get some downtime during their shifts. Warren was sitting in a chair, his feet up on a desk, reading an old Playboy magazine.

"Git yer ass up! We gotta take those prisoners to the screamer pit so get up!" Merle barked out orders as Warren immediately jumped up.

"Alright, alright!" Warren grabbed his rifle, making sure that it was loaded. Warren was tall man with black curly hair and a pair of brown eyes. He was intimidating when he wanted to be, ready to follow Merle's orders at a drop of a hat.

Merle started to lead the way to the where the prisoners were being kept. "Let's get this shit over wit so I can go fetch my brother."

Warren and Merle started to head into the basement area, both thinking that this would be an easy task for the two of them. They weren't prepared for the ambush that was waiting for them on the other side of the door.

Meanwhile, Tara and Maggie were waiting for their captors to return, their weapons ready. Tara coughed up some more blood, spitting it out onto the concrete floor. Maggie gave her a look of sympathy, rubbing Tara's back in a loving manner.

"I'm fine...just be ready. Whoever comes in here, stab them, alright? Leave Merle to me," Tara reminded as Maggie nodded in response. Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming down the long hallway, indicating that their captors are on their way.

"Get ready," Tara ordered as she pulled Maggie behind her, getting ready as the doorknob started to turn. Maggie could feel her heart thumping in her chest as she gripped the sharp bone shard that Tara had made.

"Just know that whatever happens that I love you and I always will," Tara glanced at Maggie before turning her attention back to the door.

"I love you too," Maggie forced herself to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

Tara had the broken piece of chair leg, trying her best to keep a grip on it. Truth was, she was in a lot of pain and her head hurt like a bitch. Tara knew that her body was broken and weak but she needed to make sure that Maggie at least had a chance to get out. She stared at the door, waiting for it to open, ready for what could be her last stand.

Outside the perimeter of Woodbury, Rick and the others had finally arrived as they tried to find a way to sneak into the community undetected. Night had fallen, the darkness helping to keep them undercover. Rick wasn't sure how they would get through the tall walls as he scoped the place out, trying to come up with a plan. He suddenly realized that their party was missing one.

"Where's Michonne?" Rick whispered as Daryl and Glenn glanced around, noticing that she wasn't with them anymore.

"I saw her go into those bushes a few minutes ago," Oscar pointed into the direction as Rick cursed to himself.

"Shit! She could be workin' against us. We need to find her," Rick demanded just as Michonne reappeared, clearly having heard what he had just said.

"I found a way to get in. Come on," Michonne ignored the puzzled looks in her direction as she led the group to a part of the wall that was not secure and easy to climb over.

The rescue team easily made it over the wall, landing onto the pavement on the other side. Rick glanced around his surroundings, taking in the neat buildings and the nice paved roads that had sidewalks on both sides. Even though Woodbury seemed nice, Rick could tell that it was hiding some dark secrets.

"They have your friends locked up in the prison area. You see that building over there?" Michonne pointed to a large building that wasn't as nice as the others and unguarded. It looked like a warehouse type facility.

"Yeah," Daryl confirmed as he crouched behind another building, trying to scope the place out and get a feel for the kind of manpower this place possessed.

"That's where they're being kept...in the basement area. Be careful, the guards might be in there so watch out," Michonne informed the group before she started to head to the Governor's apartment.

"Where are you going?" Glenn wondered as Michonne briefly turned around.

"I'm gonna take care of the Governor but I'll meet up with y'all later. Get your friends," Michonne instructed before she disappeared into the night. The rest of the group stood there for a few seconds before Rick started to run into the direction of the building, the others following. Suddenly, loud gunfire erupted from the building as the rescue team stopped momentarily.

"Come on!" Rick shouted, running as Daryl, Glenn, and Oscar followed close behind. He hoped that they would make it in time to save Maggie and Tara, praying that they were still alive. Rick willed himself to run faster as more gunshots were heard in the distance.

* * *

The door swung open as Merle and Warren stepped into the holding room where their prisoners were being kept. They were totally unprepared as they were ambushed by the two captives. Tara hit Merle with the broken chair leg so hard that he fell to the ground, blood starting to run down his face. Warren started to panic as he raised his rifle in Tara's direction, firing shots that barely missed their mark.

Maggie realized that she needed to take out Warren before he shot Tara since he was still wildly firing bullets in her direction. Maggie saw an opportunity when Warren was distracted by Merle and Tara as they fought each other, trying to get the upper hand. Maggie didn't waste a second as she took the shard of bone, stabbing the unsuspecting man in the throat.

Warren didn't realize what was happening as he dropped the rifle to the ground, his hands grasping at his throat that was spilling out blood all over his clothes and the floor. Warren fell to the ground, quickly dying from the loss of blood.

"Shit!" Merle shouted, thinking that now he was outnumbered. Just as Tara was about to grab the dropped rifle off the ground, other soldiers stormed into the room led by Martinez.

"On your fuckin' knees before I blow your brains out, pendejo," Martinez threatened Tara as he kicked Warren's lifeless body out of the way. One of the soldiers shot the dead man in the head so he wouldn't reanimate.

Tara glared at the soldiers, counting at least six pointing their rifles at her and Maggie. A couple of the men roughly grabbed Tara, forcing her onto her knees as Maggie did what she was told. Merle quickly jumped to his feet, furious about what had happened. He grabbed one of the soldier's rifles, shooting a couple of bullets into the roof.

"I'm fuckin' sick of you already, soldier. I can't wait to put a fuckin' bullet in your goddamn head," Merle shouted as he raised the butt of the rifle, hitting Tara in the face with it. The gun made contact with her eyebrow ridge as a loud crack was heard. Tara fell to the floor before Merle struck her again for good measure.

"Stop!" Maggie pleaded as Merle just laughed, roughly grabbing Tara's shoulders and forcing her back into the kneeling position.

Tara felt dizzy and disorientated as she tried her best to stay conscious. She could feel fresh blood dripping down her face from the fresh gash that Merle had just created. Tara was in undeniable pain as she blinked a few times, trying to stay conscious. She could feel Maggie trembling beside her, feeling how scared her girlfriend was. Tara wished she could offer Maggie some kind of hope but she could barely form coherent thoughts at the moment, her head pounding in agony.

"Any last words, soldier?" Merle asked as he stuck the muzzle of the rifle onto Tara's head, his finger caressing the trigger, ready to end this mess.

"Fuck you," Tara defiantly replied as Merle and the men just laughed. She reached down, grabbing Maggie's hand, wanting a piece of comfort in her last moments.

"See you in hell," Merle spat out as Tara closed her eyes, waiting for the end, her life flashing before her.

Suddenly, before Merle could pull the trigger, the room filled with white smoke as a couple of smoke grenades were thrown into the small area. Merle and the men quickly became distracted as smoke got into their eyes, stinging a bit.

"Fuck!" Merle shouted as he was suddenly pushed aside by an unknown figure. The force of the hit caused him to fall into the wall, disorientated by the confusion.

"Come on!" Tara heard a familiar voice as she felt herself being pulled by someone. She grabbed Maggie's hand as they were led out of the room and into the hallway.

Before Merle and the other soldiers could react, the door was slammed shut as Glenn shoved a chair under the doorknob. The door shook violently as Merle shouted explicit after explicit as he tried to burst through.

"Let's get outta here. That probably won't hold long!" Glenn handed Maggie and Tara each a handgun as he started to lead the way, stopping when he realized that Tara couldn't run as fast. He also noticed what horrible condition Tara was in, blood and bruises all over her face.

"Tara's really hurt-" Maggie was interrupted by Tara as she readied her pistol, ready to gun down some soldiers as payback for her brutal beating.

"I'm fine. Let's just get the fuck outta here," Tara said a bit harsher than she meant.

"You can barely walk!" Maggie started to argue as Glenn ran to Tara, grabbing her arm and tossing it over his shoulders so he could help her navigate.

"Maggie, cover us! Rick, Daryl, and Oscar are waiting for us," Glenn instructed as they quickly made their way out of the building and onto the dark streets that were still empty, except for a few soldiers running around in panic.

Rick and Daryl immediately ran to help Tara when they saw what condition she was in, barely able to walk on her own. Bullets started to fire in their direction as Rick threw another smoke grenade onto the street to help hide them from view.

"I told them where the prison was. I'm sorry...they were gonna kill Tara," Maggie revealed to Rick, trying to hold the tears back.

"It's okay, Maggie. We'll deal with that later, let's just get outta here," Rick reassured the young woman as he gave her a quick hug, letting her know that it wasn't her fault.

Tara grabbed Daryl's arm. "Your brother's here. He works for the Governor."

"Merle's alive?" Daryl asked in surprise, excited to hear the news.

"Yeah, and the bastard beat the shit outta me. He was gonna execute us," Tara spat out as Daryl glanced at all her injuries, wondering if Merle really had been that ruthless. Daryl ran into the opposite direction, intent on finding his older brother.

"Where are you goin'?" Rick demanded as he dodged a couple of bullets that were fired at them.

"I'm gonna find Merle. He'll let us go if he knows it's us," Daryl shouted back in response. Before Rick could tell him that it wasn't a good idea, the archer had disappeared into the night.

"Dammit! I'm gonna go find Daryl. Get outta here!" Rick ordered as he ran into the direction that Daryl had taken off in.

"Let's go!" Oscar yelled as he returned fire, leading the way to the wall that they had climbed over earlier. Glenn helped Tara run as Maggie followed close behind, making sure that they were covered.

Bullets flew at the group as they ran, almost hitting their mark a few times. Tara aimed her gun at a soldier who was crouched behind a car, expertly hitting him in the head before Glenn urged her to move on. Rick's posse finally made it to the wall as Oscar started to climb over it. He made it to the top before he was struck by a bullet in the chest, falling onto the other side.

Tara immediately returned fire as she urged Maggie and Glenn to climb over. Once she was sure that they were safely on the other side, Tara gathered up the rest of her strength as she climbed up the makeshift wall, a few bullets flying in her direction. Glenn reappeared at the top, firing back at their enemies, as his best friend tried her best to reach the summit. Just then, Rick appeared as he returned fire and made his way up the wall, helping Tara in the process.

Maggie waited anxiously for Tara to appear as she stumbled onto Oscar's lifeless body. He had been shot in the chest, the gaping wound evident in the dim moonlight.

"I'm sorry," Maggie whispered as she fired a bullet into Oscar's head so he wouldn't come back as a walker.

By now, all of Woodbury had heard the commotion as the soldiers urged the residents to stay indoors. The Governor announced that the community was under terrorist attack and that his men should take prisoners but shoot to kill if necessary. There was chaos and confusion as smoke from the smoke grenades filled the streets and gunshots rang out all over the town.

Rick and Tara reached the top of the wall as Glenn kept firing at the Governor's men. Rick jumped onto the ground, landing on his feet as Glenn did the same. Tara fired a few more bullets, hitting a couple of soldiers before she fell to the ground, her landing not so graceful as she rolled onto her back. Suddenly, a mysterious figure appeared as Tara raised her weapon at the unfamiliar woman in front of her.

"She's with us! Come on!" Rick ordered as he and Glenn grabbed Tara, dragging her into the cover of the forest around them. Maggie and Michonne followed close behind, making sure that no one was pursuing the group.

The group ran until the gunfire was heard into the far distance, all of them trying to catch their breath as the cold night air soothed their sweaty skin. Tara leaned against a tree as she started to cough up blood, trying her best to keep herself from throwing up.

"Daryl's still back there," Glenn announced as Tara closed her eyes, trying to keep the dizziness at bay.

"We have to go back. We have to get him back," Tara replied as she coughed up even more blood.

"You can't go. You can barely walk on your own," Maggie argued as she gently rubbed Tara's back in a soothing manner.

"I'm going. I need to get the Governor," Tara defiantly argued as Maggie shook her head in frustration. She hated how stubborn Tara could be at times.

"No. You're stayin' here! You're only gonna get yourself killed if you go back. You can barely walk...you're a mess," Maggie snapped as everyone glanced at the young couple, staying out of the fight.

"But what he did to you..." Tara struggled to say as Maggie shook her head.

"Tara, leave it. Not now," Maggie almost pleaded so she would keep quiet. Tara kicked a nearby tree in anger as she tried to calm down. Rick decided it was time to intervene so everyone could settle down.

"We're goin' back. We need to get Daryl outta there as soon as possible. Come up with a new plan," Rick turned to Michonne. "Why did you leave us like that? Huh? I should kill you for puttin' everyone in danger."

Michonne just shook her head. "You need me to get Daryl back and you need me to get Tara and Maggie back to the prison. Besides, I was trying to kill the Governor and end this mess."

This caught Tara's attention as she faced the stranger in front of her. "Did you kill that fuckin' bastard?"

"No, but I did stab him in the eye. I'm pretty sure he lost it," Michonne answered as the others didn't know what to say.

"That's a shame. I'm gonna kill that fucker when I get the chance," Tara threatened as she and Michonne shared a look of understanding, their hatred for the Governor running deep.

Rick sighed as he paced around the forest, trying to come up with a plan to get Daryl out of Woodbury. He ultimately decided that he, Maggie and Glenn would go back to the community and rescue Daryl. Tara objected to the plan at first, wanting to be part of the rescue group, but Rick reminded her of the horrible condition she was in. Maggie pleaded with Tara to stay behind just this once which she finally reluctantly agreed to. Michonne was ordered to stay with Tara, just in case they were attacked or her condition went south.

Tara kissed Maggie briefly before she left, threatening Rick and Glenn if anything happened to her girlfriend. Tara watched until the trio disappeared into the dense trees, trying to keep herself from passing out. After a few minutes, Michonne helped Tara walk to where Rick had parked the car they had traveled to Woodbury in. The group had decided to meet up on the road where the car had been left. The vehicle was only a couple of miles away, but their trip took longer since Tara had to stop to take frequent breaks, her ribs aching from all the movement.

Michonne and Tara finally reached their destination as they waited for the rest of their group. Time seemed to drag on as Tara waited for any sign of Maggie's return, ignoring her aching body as she leaned against the car. She tried not to think about what the Governor had done to her girlfriend as the anxious seconds ticked by, the nightmare refusing to end.

* * *

Maggie stayed close to Rick and Glenn as they headed back to Woodbury to rescue Daryl. She had her rifle ready to shoot at the first sign of danger, briefly remembering all the target practices Tara had conducted with her over the last few months. Maggie prayed that Tara would be able to make a full recovery since her condition wasn't so great and she was struggling to stay conscious most of the time. Merle had really done a number on Tara, beating her mercilessly for the information. She knew for sure that Tara probably had a concussion, some broken ribs, a blowout fracture and other serious injuries. Hopefully, Lilly and her father would know what to do when they got back.

Rick made a signal for the small group to stop as they neared the Woodbury walls. He scoped out the place as cheers and shouts could be heard from the other side. There were only two guards on the perimeter as Rick signaled for Glenn and Maggie to follow him to the weak spot where Michonne had guided him earlier.

They quickly climbed over the wall, Glenn helping Maggie down to the other side. They crouched behind buildings and vehicles as they followed the loud cheers, wondering what the hell was going on. Rick realized why there weren't so many guards out and about, there was some kind of sporting event that the whole town seemed immersed in.

"Let's get closer but stay hidden," Rick whispered as he crouched behind a couple of huge gas barrels. Maggie followed him, making sure to stay undetected as Glenn knelt behind a nearby bush.

Maggie poked her head out from behind the metal barrels, trying to comprehend what she was seeing. In the middle of the town was a clearing where a couple of spectator stands stood. The stands surrounded a makeshift dirt arena where barrels full of fire lined up the outside of the area, creating a hot glow. In the middle of the dirt arena were Merle and Daryl, fighting each other to the death as five walkers approached from all sides. The Governor announced to the whole community that Merle had betrayed Woodbury and worked with the terrorists, so now his punishment was to fight to the brutal death against his little brother.

The crowd cheered and jeered as the walkers came closer to the two brothers who fought together to defeat the creatures. The townspeople shouted for Merle to kill Daryl as the two brothers stood staring at one another. Phillip waited to see if Merle would redeem himself in the end and join him once again. Maggie could feel her heart race with dread and panic when the Governor came into her line of sight.

Rick pulled out a smoke grenade, throwing it into the arena. "Shoot!"

The crowd panicked as smoke filled the arena, making it difficult to see. Rick threw another smoke bomb for good measure as Maggie and Glenn fired at the Governor's men, who were running around in confusion. Soon bullets and gunfire filled the night air as Rick yelled for Daryl and Merle to join them at the hiding spot. Maggie was pretty sure that she had taken out one of the soldiers as the Dixon brothers joined the rescue team.

"This way!" Merle shouted as he ran towards a gate. The others were right behind him as they continued to shoot their way to the exit. Bullets flew in their direction as the Governor's men had finally spotted the group hidden among the smoke.

Merle kicked the metal gate as hard as he could, forcing it open as he ran through, motioning for the rest to follow. A walker was on the outside of the gate, clamoring to get into the safety of the community. Merle considered killing the creature but left it alive as it started to enter the broken gate, straggling into Woodbury.

Rick and the others ran until the gunfire was lost in the distance. Finally, they stopped to take a breather as Rick checked to make sure that Glenn, Daryl, and Maggie were unharmed.

"Well, that's some way to start the day," Merle laughed loudly as the early light of dawn started to take over the night sky.

"Shut up. If you're gonna be here, you're damn sure gonna follow orders," Rick glared at Merle as the other man just raised his hands in a mock surrender.

"Ohhh don't hurt me, Officer Friendly," Merle chuckled as he threw an arm around Daryl's shoulders, happy to be with his brother again.

"He ain't the one you gotta worry about," Glenn replied as Merle just scoffed. He knew that Tara would be angry when the group came back with Merle in tow, especially after how bad she had been hurt.

The group walked in silence through the dense forest trees, making sure that they weren't being tracked by the enemy. Maggie stayed as far away from Merle as she could, hugging her own body close as she tried not to remember what the Governor had done. Glenn and Rick could sense her discomfort as they gave her concerned looks, wondering just what horrors she and Tara had been put through by the ruthless Woodbury leader.

They finally arrived at the road where the car had been left. Tara was leaning against the vehicle, hunched over, her eyes closed as pain pounded throughout her head. Michonne was standing next to her, monitoring the situation and making sure that Tara didn't pass out.

"Tara..." Maggie couldn't hold back as she ran into Tara's arms, being careful not to hug her too tight. Tara pulled her close, placing a soft kiss on Maggie's neck.

"Are you okay?" Tara checked over Maggie, making sure that she wasn't hurt, completely ignoring her own pain.

"I'm fine but Tara..." before Maggie had time to explain Daryl walked up to the couple, giving Tara a hug and pat on the back. Just as Tara was pulling away, she spotted Merle standing behind Daryl, looking a bit uncomfortable that his brother had bonded so close to someone else.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Tara demanded as she aimed her rifle at Merle, fully intent on killing him. Michonne swiftly pulled out her katana, ready to harm the man who had tried to kill her.

Daryl quickly stepped in front of his older brother, trying to calm the situation down. "Woah! It's alright, Tara. He's with us now."

"What the fuck? No! He ain't with us! Do you know what he did? That bastard fed me to a walker while I was tied to a chair! Then, he almost executed us," Tara nearly shouted as Daryl tried to calm her down.

Merle just laughed like it was the funniest thing ever. "Awwww, come on, sunshine! We were just havin' some fun! A little bondin' moment."

His laughter stopped momentarily as Michonne raised her sword to his neck, the cold steel resting against his skin. Merle just wouldn't quit as he gave the woman a snide smirk.

"Awww, samurai here is just upset that her lady lover, Andrea, is gettin' the dick love from the Governor," Merle chuckled as the others looked at him in shock.

"Our Andrea?" Rick questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Sugar tits? The one and only. She's gettin' real cozy with the Governor now," Merle taunted as Michonne willed herself not to end his life at that moment.

Daryl roughly pulled Merle away. "Will ya shut up? You ain't makin' a good case for yerself to stay!"

"Fuck no! Merle ain't going back with us! Do you really want him back at the prison with Maggie, Beth...Carol?" Tara almost shouted to Daryl as Glenn had to restrain her from attacking Merle.

"What? Merle ain't no rapist! He ain't no saint but he definitely ain't that!" Daryl argued as Rick stood between him and Tara, both glaring at one another, their loyalty to each other being tested.

"He might not be, but his buddy sure is. Merle's the one that delivered Maggie to the Governor...do you know what he did to her?" Tara demanded as she tried to keep calm, anger taking over her emotions.

"Tara...leave it," Maggie pleaded as Daryl gave her a look of sympathy, not wanting to think about what had been done to his friend.

Merle scoffed at the Marine. "Come on now, soldier. Maybe if ya weren't such a pussy, yer girl wouldn't have been taken to the Governor."

"You motherfucker!" Tara lunged at Merle, ignoring the pain she was in, hatred in her eyes, determined to hurt the redneck.

"Stop! Calm down!" Glenn yelled as he and Rick held Tara back, trying to keep her from injuring herself more.

"Shut up!" Daryl yelled to his older brother as he just burst out laughing.

"Come on, lil' brother. We don't need these democrats, queers, goody two-shoe types. We can fend for ourselves like we've always done," Merle remarked as Daryl thought about his offer. Would he really leave the people he had come to think of as family for his brother? Daryl wasn't so sure he could do it, feeling torn between his old life and his new one.

Rick injected himself into the heated conversation, deciding he needed to step in at that point. "Daryl, he can't come back to the prison. There is way too much bad blood and I don't trust him."

"So I have to choose?" Daryl sighed, frustrated. Rick just shrugged his shoulders in response, at a loss for what to do. There was no way Tara, Michonne, and Merle could coexist peacefully at the prison after everything that had happened.

"Come on!" Merle shouted to Daryl as he began to walk away, stopping briefly to wait for his younger brother.

"Don't ask me to leave him. I already did that once," Daryl pleaded as Rick just shook his head, indicating that he needed to make a choice on whose side he was on.

Daryl glanced at his family before he started to follow Merle into the forest. He had just made one of the hardest decisions of his life, his loyalty to his brother too great to ignore. Tara stepped in front of him, not wanting to believe that this would be the last time she would see Daryl, who had become like a brother to her in so many ways.

"So, that's it?" Tara asked as Daryl just shrugged and nodded in response.

"Yeah," Daryl said in a sad voice as Merle gave Rick a cocky smile in victory.

"What do I tell Carol?" Tara sighed.

"Tell her, I'll be alright," Daryl replied as they stared at one another for a few seconds, both unwilling to walk away.

"I guess I'll see ya around then," Tara finally turned away, walking back to where Maggie was standing, trying to hide how much it hurt to lose one of her best friends.

"Yeah," Daryl simply said as Merle threw his arm around his little brother's shoulders, smirking at the rest of the group as he led Daryl away into the forest. Daryl glanced back at Tara one last time before he was out of sight, gone.

Suddenly, the group heard the sound of a walker approaching from the other side of the road. Tara glared at the creature as she grabbed her rifle, knocking the walker to the ground. Tara let out all her anger and frustration as she started to hit the walker over and over again with the rifle as the others stood by.

"That's enough," Glenn tried to get Tara to stop but she just continued her assault, finally stopping when the pain in her body became too much.

"What are we gonna do now, huh? The Governor's gonna be after us. We're down a couple of men...I swear to God when I get my hands on that bastard, he's gonna lose more than just his goddamn eye," Tara warned, rage in her voice, ready to make the bastard pay for what he did to Maggie.

"We'll figure it out somehow. Let's just get back," Rick ordered as Tara glared at him.

"Why didn't you kill him, Rick? Why didn't you kill the Governor? Do you know what he did to Maggie?" Tara stepped up to the leader as he took a couple of steps back, not wanting to fight.

"Tara, leave it! We can deal with everythin' back at the prison. Let's just get home, please, baby..." Maggie almost begged as Tara stormed away, trying to calm the fury that was taking over, along with the pain.

"Whatever," Tara snapped at Maggie as she leaned against a tree, pissed off about everything. Maggie was a bit startled by Tara's rough response as she tried to keep from crying, not expecting that reaction. The others could feel the tension starting to build between Tara and Maggie, unsure of how to help the young couple.

Tara glanced over at Maggie, wondering what had really happened with the Governor. She doubted that Maggie would tell her anytime soon which pissed her off more for some reason. Maggie made brief eye contact with Tara before turning away and following Rick to the car they had driven. Glenn and Michonne glanced over at the broken Marine before doing the same. Tara could tell that Maggie wanted to cry but was holding back. She felt bad for snapping earlier but she kept herself from comforting Maggie, feeling her pride take over.

Tara was pretty sure that the group dynamic that she had worked so hard to build and keep was quickly fading away. Now, Daryl was gone. Maggie seemed a bit frightened of her. There was growing tension between her and Rick. Tara wasn't sure how they were going to defeat the Governor and his army, but she hoped that the group would be able to pull together soon. Something told Tara that things would only get worse before they got any better. She could only hope her family would be able survive whatever evil was headed their way. Tara could tell that the Governor was unlike any enemy they had faced before and this time their strength would ultimately be tested.

* * *

Well, that chapter is done with! I'm sorry if it was difficult to get through in some areas. :/ So the Governor is on the scene now and he is a pretty brutal guy. How will our group deal with this new threat? Which side will Andrea choose? Will Daryl come back? Will Maggie and Tara's relationship be effected by what happened? :/

So anyways, review if you want! Thanks for reading and making this story pretty popular. You guys are seriously the best. I definitely owe y'all one.


	26. Guilt Tripping

So it's been awhile since I've seen season 3 so I'm sorry if the details aren't totally spot on. Plus, I'm kinda doing my own thing at times. :)

Guilt Tripping - frnkiero and the cellabration

* * *

Tara and company drove down the almost empty road until they came upon a truck and a couple of cars that were blocking the way, making it impossible to pass. Maggie and Tara sat in the backseat, not really talking or comforting one another. Michonne was also in the back, trying to ignore the obvious tension between the young couple.

Rick parked the car, scoping out the area for any walker herds. "Alright, let's move these cars so we can get on through. I'm ready to get back."

"Tara, you should probably just wait in here since you're badly injured and-" Glenn started to suggest but Tara just scoffed as she opened the car door, slamming it hard behind her.

"Or not," Glenn sighed as he and the others followed Tara's lead.

Tara already had the truck's door open, searching through the cab for any keys. She groaned in frustration when she realized that there weren't any keys and that they would have to push the vehicle out of the way. Tara closed her eyes momentarily, trying to keep steady as a wave of dizziness hit her.

"You good?" Glenn asked with some concern as he cautiously approached Tara.

Tara simply nodded as she ignored the pain that had settled in her body. She was just waiting for the moment that her weak body would finally give up on her.

"I'm fine," Tara grimaced when she accidentally rubbed against the fracture on her eyebrow as she tried to get a strand of hair out of her face.

"You sure? Cuz you really look like shit. You should rest," Glenn didn't hold back as Tara just rolled her eyes.

"I'm good for gettin' almost beat to death," Tara snapped, effectively ending the conversation as she pulled the truck's parking brake so they could move the vehicle.

Tara, Rick, and Glenn worked in silence as they pushed the truck to the side of the road. Michonne and Maggie had managed to find keys to the other cars, quickly moving them out of the street. Rick gave Tara a worried glance, hoping she wasn't pushing herself to the ultimate limit. She was leaned against the truck, coughing up a storm and spitting out some more blood.

"Come on. We need to get you back so Lilly and Hershel can look you over," Rick walked back to their car, following Tara's bout of silence and coughs.

Suddenly, they heard the low growl of a walker as it wandered onto the road, bumping into the parked vehicles. Rick glanced at the creature with little interest before continuing to the car, deeming that the walker wasn't a threat to anyone in his group. Tara had other ideas though.

The rest of the group watched as Tara marched up to the walker that was wearing similar clothing to the one that Merle had locked her with earlier. She roughly pushed the walker into the stalled car, making it fall to the ground. Glenn started to step forward but was stopped by Rick, who knew that the Marine needed to get all that pent up anger out of her system. Tara spit on the walker before she started to stomp on its head, bringing her boot down over and over again until the brain was nothing but a sticky mess.

"Alright, that's enough," Rick intervened when it became apparent that Tara wasn't going to quit her assault on the dead creature. He didn't want her to end up hurting herself even more.

"Get off me," Tara glared at her friend as she shrugged his hand off her arm. They both stared at one another as the others looked on anxiously, not sure exactly what was brewing between the two leaders.

Tara was the first to speak, the anger evident in her voice which was a bit hoarse from all the coughing. "We need to go back to Woodbury and kill the Governor. We need to end this before it even begins."

"No. That's just suicide," Rick started to argue but was interrupted by Tara.

"Right now, the Governor is injured and weak. We just gotta sneak into Woodbury. Michonne knows where he hides out, we go there and kill him. Then this whole mess is done with," Tara tried to convince her friends, more driven by revenge than anything else. No one else seemed amused as Rick shook his head.

"No. We ain't goin' back. We'll figure things out later but right now, we just need to get back home. So let's go," Rick demanded in a voice that was meant to end the conversation for good.

"Fine. Then I'll go back by myself. I don't need y'all anyways," Tara muttered as she started to walk away from the group.

"Are you crazy? You're just gonna get yourself killed," Glenn yelled at her as she continued on walking, determined to make the Governor pay for what he did to Maggie.

"Tara...please..." the only voice that could stop Tara in her tracks was heard as she turned to face Maggie. Tara could see how distraught Maggie was as she stood on the road, arms wrapped protectively around herself.

Tara forced herself to walk back to the group even though all she wanted to do was march right into Woodbury and put a bullet in the Governor's head. Rick eyed his friend for a few seconds before he patted her shoulder.

"We'll get the bastard, I promise. We just need time to strategize," Rick tried to explain as Tara shrugged him away again.

"You don't know what that fucker did to Maggie," Tara angrily replied as Michonne decided to stay out of this argument for the time being. She wanted to side with Tara on this one, but it really wasn't her say. Plus, Michonne knew that the others still looked at her with suspicion.

"Tara...don't," Maggie simply whispered, hoping that Tara would get the hint and quit. She really didn't want everyone to know what had almost happened to her back at that hellhole.

"Let's get going. There's no point in sitting around here arguing," Michonne finally intervened as Tara stormed to the car, punching the door as hard as she could in complete frustration.

Tara regretted her sudden outburst when her hand started to hurt and Maggie seemed a bit taken back. After rubbing her hand for a few seconds, Tara jumped into the car, waiting for the others. Rick and Glenn shared a worried glance before they also took their seats in the front.

"Come on. You'll feel better when you get home," Michonne coaxed Maggie gently, opening the door for her. The younger woman slid into the backseat next to Tara, the tension rising between the two. Michonne observed as Maggie's hand went to grab Tara's but pulled back at the last second, a space of emptiness between them.

Rick waited until Michonne closed the car door before he continued to drive toward their destination. He glanced into the rear view mirror every once and while, taking notice at how broken Tara was over everything. Rick could only hope that she would pull through and keep her head in the game since he was going to need her help if they wanted to defeat the Governor and protect their families.

Finally, after a couple of hours of slow driving, the metal gates of the prison came into view. Carl and Axel were outside, keeping watch over the area when they spotted the vehicle. The boy ran as fast as he could to the gate, hoping to catch a glimpse of Tara and Maggie. Axel alerted the rest of the group about Rick's arrival as they all anxiously stepped outside, not sure what to expect.

Carl opened the gate as the car drove through, the windows too tinted to see into the back but he caught a quick glance of his dad and Glenn in the front seats. He secured the gate after the vehicle, running to catch up, hoping for the best. Rick gave Lilly and Hershel a slight nod as he stepped out of the car.

Tara opened her side door, happy to see Lilly and Meghan as they ran to her. Hershel and Beth immediately hugged Maggie close, so grateful that she was alive. Harley barked for joy, jumping up at both Maggie and Tara like she hadn't seen her owners in years. Lilly gasped when she saw what horrible condition her little sister was in.

"Jesus, Tara. What the hell did they do to you?" Lilly questioned as she gently touched the blowout fracture on Tara's face.

"I'll be alright," Tara simply said as Beth and Hershel gave her a gentle hug, noticing how much she grimaced when someone held her too tight. They also noticed the tension between Maggie and Tara, wondering what had happened.

"Tara!" Carl excitedly hugged her too tight, but Tara kept from making any noises, not wanting to make the boy feel bad.

Axel stepped forward when he realized that Oscar wasn't part of the return party. "Oscar?"

"Oscar died when we were tryin' to escape. I'm sorry," Rick gave the former prisoner the terrible news as Axel wasn't sure what to think. He simply walked away, needing to be alone to grieve his only real friend.

Carol became alarmed as she waited for Daryl to make his appearance. "Daryl?"

"Daryl's fine. We ran into his wonderful brother, Merle, and he left with that bastard. But Daryl is alive and well," Tara explained when she saw that Carol was close to tears.

"So he's really not coming back?" Carol asked, sadness lacing her voice.

Tara nodded, missing her brother more in that moment. "Yeah, Daryl ain't coming back. I'm sorry."

Carol just gave the Marine a sad smile before she went back into the prison, almost not believing that Daryl wouldn't be returning back home. Tara watched the older woman walk away from her.

"We have a situation. Get patched up and we can talk about it with Rick," Hershel gently clapped Tara's back as she glanced at Maggie, wondering what she could say to make things better between them. Maggie was holding Judith, tears threatening to fall from her beautiful green eyes. Just then, Lilly started to guide Tara into the prison, intent on making sure that her sister was alright. Harley ran after the two, not wanting to let Tara out of her sight.

Tara glanced at Maggie one more time before she followed Lilly into the building. The nurse grabbed the necessary supplies as she tried to figure out where to start since Tara was a complete mess. Just at that moment, Tara started to cough again, spitting up blood as Harley gave her a worried glance.

"How long have you been coughing up blood?" Lilly questioned as she started to inspect the blowout fracture on Tara's face.

"Since we escaped. It was a lot at first but it's calmed down a little," Tara explained, cringing in pain as Lilly gently pressed down on the eyebrow that Merle had hit with the rifle.

"Shit. What the hell happened? You probably have internal injuries since you're coughin' up blood, but no way to know for sure since we don't have the equipment. You probably have a couple of fractured ribs too but that's a guess," Lilly was a bit frustrated with their lack of technology and the numerous injuries on Tara's body as she found a deep gash on her arm that needed stitches.

Tara shrugged as Lilly did her best to clean all the blood off her face and arm. "I got the shit beat outta me is what happened."

Tara spent the next few minutes telling Lilly about the confrontation with Merle as she was cleaned and stitched up. Lilly couldn't do much for the blowout fracture, hoping that it would heal alright on its own. Lilly carefully lifted up Tara's shirt, wincing when she saw all the large bruises on her torso. She also noticed that Tara was limping, hoping that it wasn't anything too serious.

"Pull down your pants," Lilly ordered as Tara raised her good eyebrow.

"Serious?" Tara questioned as she started to unbuckle her belt.

"Yeah. You're limping pretty bad so I gotta see what's up," Lilly explained as Tara unzipped her jeans, pushing them down past her knees. Tara felt a bit awkward standing in front of her older sister in her boxers.

Lilly immediately spotted the problem - Tara's swollen and bruised knee. She gently touched it, causing Tara to curse in pain.

"That's were Merle hit me with a bat," Tara revealed as she sat on the bed, standing was starting to hurt too much.

"It's probably sprained. I know you never listen when it comes to takin' it easy but Tara, seriously, you need to rest. You have a knee sprain, a blowout fracture, probably some fractured ribs, and a concussion. You need to rest, your body needs to recuperate especially since we don't have much to help you," Lilly expressed her concerns but Tara just shook her head.

"I can't. I'm gonna have so much to do with this whole Governor mess," Tara started to argue but stopped when she started to cough some more.

"Here, take these," Lilly handed Tara three pain killers, hoping that the medicine would help a bit. She had to admit that Tara's black eye and blowout fracture looked particularly painful.

Tara swallowed the pills, greedily drinking up the whole bottle of water that Lilly had handed to her. She didn't realize just how thirsty she really was until the liquid touched her lips. Lilly watched Tara before deciding to ask an uncomfortable question.

"Tara, what happened to Maggie? She seems different," Lilly asked as Tara sighed before explaining how Maggie was brought to her by the Governor - with her shirt off.

"So I don't know exactly what happened in that room," Tara closed her eyes, trying to keep her tears at bay. She didn't want to think about Maggie suffering at the hands of the Governor.

"Do you think she was raped?" Lilly questioned, her nursing instincts kicking in.

Tara shrugged as she stood up, pulling up her jeans. "Maggie told me that she wasn't but I don't know if I believe her. When you check her out later can you ask, please? Maybe she'll feel more comfortable talking to you cuz she sure as hell won't tell me anything."

"Hey, calm down. You're starting to get that temper of yours," Lilly said in a stern voice, trying to knock Tara down a few notches. Tara having her infamous temper wouldn't help the young couple in this difficult time.

"Sorry," Tara sat back down on the bed as Lilly headed out of the cell.

"I'll talk to Maggie. Just rest for the time being," Lilly waited until Tara reluctantly laid down on the bed before she started to search for Maggie. Tara closed her eyes briefly, hoping her sister could get some answers for her. She hated how distant she felt from her girlfriend, the feeling unfamiliar but heartbreaking all the same. Tara waited, preparing herself for horrible news, her stomach full of nerves and dread, trying not to imagine the horrors done to Maggie.

* * *

Lilly searched the whole corridor for Maggie, not finding her. She stopped Rick to ask him if he had seen her, but he just shook his head after they shared a brief hug. Finally, Lilly found Maggie sitting outside by herself, staring off into the distance. Lilly made sure not to startle Maggie as she made her presence known.

"Hey, Maggie. I need to check you out and make sure you don't have any bad injuries. That ok?," Lilly softly asked, noting that Maggie was trying to hold some tears back.

"Yeah," Maggie nodded as Lilly checked to make sure there were no visible injures. She found a couple of small cuts and bruises but nothing major. Maggie kept silent during the entire exam which was very out of character for her. In fact, Maggie seemed really sad and not totally present which worried the nurse.

Lilly decided to get her question out of the way, hoping Maggie wouldn't close up on her. "Maggie, Tara told me how the Governor brought you to her. Did he hurt you? You can tell me if he did."

Maggie stayed silent. She really didn't want to talk about her experience with the Governor and she definitely didn't want Tara going around announcing what had happened. Lilly waited for the answer that never came.

"Come on, Maggie. You need to tell me what happened. If he raped you then we need to get the morning after pill and take certain precautions," Lilly explained as Maggie remained silent, looking down at the ground.

Lilly waited a few more minutes. "Please, Maggie. We need to know."

"I'll be alright," Maggie finally whispered softly, avoiding Lilly's gaze. She really just wanted to be left alone to deal with what happened.

"It's ok to be scared, Maggie. We aren't gonna let the Governor hurt you anymore," Lilly tried to coax Maggie into talking again before she finally gave up.

Maggie just sat on the stairs, holding herself, trying not to cry. The poor girl just felt so violated and humiliated from the whole Woodbury incident. She didn't want to tell Tara what had gone on behind those closed doors, not wanting Tara to look at her any different.

Lilly just sighed as she reached over to give Maggie a hug, being careful not to startle or scare the other woman. Maggie stayed on the stairs, the light wind gently moving her hair. Lilly glanced at her one more time before she went back into the prison. She was dismayed to see Tara up and about, pacing around the corridor. The rest of the group was also scattered around the place, trying to mind their own business but Tara's insistent worry was evident.

Tara immediately limped her way to Lilly, hoping that her older sister had some kind of information. Lilly pulled Tara into an empty cell so they could have some privacy.

"Did she say anything?" Tara asked as Lilly just shook her head.

"No. I tried to talk to her but she won't. I even told Maggie that she might need the morning after pill, but she wouldn't say anything," Lilly hated the broken look that Tara had. She wasn't used to seeing her younger sister looking so torn and downtrodden. Usually, Tara oozed confidence like no other.

"Morning after pill?" Tara could feel that awful feeling of dread come over her again.

Lilly gave Tara a sad glance, "Well, if the Governor didn't use protection and yeah..."

"Fuck! I'm gonna kill that bastard!" Tara angrily punched the brick wall behind her a few times, only stopping when Lilly forced her to. The rest of the group glanced at them in alarm, wondering what was going on. They knew that something horrible had happened between Tara and Maggie, that much was evident.

Ignoring, her bleeding knuckles, Tara stormed out of the jail cell, searching for her girlfriend. Lilly tried to hold her back since the infamous Chambler temper had fully taken over at that point. She didn't want Tara to do or say something that she would later regret.

"Tara, calm down!" Lilly tried to calm her younger sister, but Tara just shrugged her off before continuing on her way.

Rick was immediately by Lilly's side, asking if she needed any help with Tara. He was willing to throw the Marine into a jail cell if needed since her behavior had been reckless since leaving Woodbury. Lilly told him that they should keep a watch on the young couple to make sure things didn't get out of hand. So they quietly followed Tara as she finally found Maggie outside, still in the same spot that Lilly had left her.

Tara calmed down considerably as she knelt down in front of Maggie. She wanted desperately to reach out and touch Maggie but wasn't sure if her touch would be welcomed. Plus, the intimate connection that was usually so strong between the couple wasn't there.

Maggie didn't make eye contact with Tara as she continued to look down at the dirt, trying to keep the increasing tears at bay.

"Please, Maggie. Just tell me what happened. I can't help you if you don't talk," Tara practically begged, a few tears escaping the corners of her dark brown eyes.

Tara had another coughing episode as she coughed up some blood, pleading. "Please, Maggie, baby, talk to me."

Maggie continued to keep silent as Tara tried to keep her emotions in check. Right now, she wanted to grab Maggie and shake some sense into her but she refrained since that wasn't Tara's style. Tara wiped her stray tears away, underlying anger evident in her voice.

"The bastard raped you, didn't he? You hear what Lilly said about the morning after pill? I'm gonna make sure you get one even if I have to get it myself," Tara said as she stood up. Maggie still wouldn't look at her or say anything.

Tara paced around a couple of times before practically dropping to her knees, momentarily forgetting that one of her knees was fractured. When she landed on it, the pain was very prominent as she cursed to herself. "Please, Maggie! I'm begging you...please talk to me! I just wanna make sure that you're alright. Please..."

Nothing was said by either one of them as Tara reached out to caress Maggie's arm, pulling back when the smaller woman flinched. Tara cursed the Governor again for seemingly ruining their lives with his selfishness and cruelty. Suddenly, Tara remembered what had been revealed in the horror room where they had been kept by Merle.

"Did you lie to me earlier when I asked if he had raped you?" Tara demanded to know, trying to keep her temper in check. She wasn't really angry at Maggie, she was pissed that the Governor was still alive. Plus, Tara felt guilt eating at her for what had happened to Maggie since she had been unable to stop it.

"Tara..." Maggie glanced up at Tara, tears falling down her cheeks as she glanced at her Marine's numerous wounds and injuries.

Maggie wanted to tell Tara what had happened with the Governor but she wasn't ready to talk about it yet. She couldn't relive the horror just yet. Maggie still needed time to process everything the cruel man had put her through. Tara fought against the instinct of comforting Maggie, her pride showing its ugly side.

"I'm not gonna beg anymore. If you want to talk, I'm here. If not, then...I don't know. You can sleep in our room tonight, I'm gonna sleep in a different cell," Tara replied as she walked away from her love and heart, ignoring the sound of Maggie's tears. The finality of the situation was thick in the air as Tara walked into the prison, broken hearted but ready for the situation Hershel had warned her about earlier. Pride really was a deadly thing.

"I guess I'll follow Tara and make sure she doesn't do anythin' stupid," Rick observed as Lilly gave him a quick kiss. He ran after his second in command, trying to make sure that she was alright. Lilly, meanwhile, tried her best to comfort a distraught Maggie, hoping that Tara's pride wouldn't get the best of her this time.

* * *

"Tara, wait up!" Rick called after the Marine as she limped her way back to the prison corridor.

"What? We need to go talk to Hershel about that situation he said we have. What he doesn't know is that we brought home our own damn situation," Tara gruffly replied as Rick followed her into the long prison hallway.

"Hey, we're gonna be alright. We'll figure this all out," Rick tried his best to give Tara some kind of encouragement.

"Whatever," Tara shrugged the former sheriff off her arm, still mad at him for not going back to Woodbury to handle the Governor once and for all. Rick just sighed as he and Tara met with Hershel, not sure what the older man wanted to inform them about.

Hershel could feel the slight tension between Rick and Tara, hoping the two would be able to get past their differences and work together as a team.

"You sure you don't need to rest?" Hershel asked Tara, sincerely concerned since she didn't look so great.

"I'm fine, I promise," Tara changed her demeanor, softening her tone toward the man who was like a father to her.

Hershel, Rick and Tara walked out of the prison corridor, stopping in the front where an eerie silence surrounded the trio. Tara glanced around, almost expecting a herd of walkers to appear.

"So what's wrong?" Rick questioned, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"We had some visitors while y'all were gone," Hershel informed the two leaders as they both suddenly became alarmed.

"Visitors?" Tara repeated as she reached for her gun, ready to fix the problem. "Where they at? I'll take care of them real quick."

Hershel immediately grabbed Tara's arm, pulling her back, trying to stop the massacre that was about to happen in the different cellblock. "Woah! Hold on there, tiger! These are good people. They can help us fight against the Governor if it comes down to it. Just talk to them since we need the manpower."

"We'll talk to them and see what happens," Rick agreed as he and Tara followed Hershel to the other side of the building where the strangers were waiting.

"How did they even get in?" Tara wondered since she thought she and Daryl had secured the whole building and perimeter so no one or walkers could get in.

"One of the walls in the back is broke enough for someone to squeeze through. In fact, a few walkers got through inside but Carl managed to kill them and help lead the folks to Cellblock A. He locked them up and they've been in there for the most part except to bury their friend that died," Hershel explained to Tara and Rick what he knew about the strangers so far.

Two of the strangers were siblings named Sasha and Tyreese Williams. They were both good people who made some small talk with Hershel, Beth, and Carl. The other two were a man named Allen and his young son, who's name Hershel didn't quite catch. Allen's wife, Donna, had been bitten by a walker when the small group arrived at the prison, dying not too long after. Tyreese and Allen had buried the poor woman outside, giving her a proper burial. Hershel wasn't so sure about Allen but he knew the Williams' siblings would be good to have around.

Hershel, Tara and Rick finally made it to the other side of the prison where she spotted a group of four people who were waiting anxiously behind the locked door. There was a tall, buffed out African-American man who looked like a former football player and he was wearing a beanie on his head. Standing next to him was his sister who was also tall and lethal looking in her own right. Also, in the room was a mousy looking man and a young guy who looked similar, like they were father and son.

"Well, friend, you look like you've been to hell and back," Tyreese stated when he got a good look at Tara's face.

"Yeah, you have no idea, bro," Tara simply said as they both shared a small laugh. She glanced over at Rick who was starting to act strangely. He was blinking a lot and caressing his temple, like he was trying to quell a headache. Rick wasn't paying much attention, his concentration on the catwalk instead so Tara decided to take over the questioning of the strangers.

"So you guys found your way in here?" Tara questioned as Sasha and Tyreese both nodded.

"They are good people who can help us if the Governor decides to attack the prison," Hershel tried to sway Tara's opinion about the strangers. Rick still looked like he was lost in his own little world, not paying any attention to what was going on.

"We'll pretty much do anything to stay here. This is the safest place we've been at for the longest time," Sasha added to the conversation as Tyreese agreed with his little sister.

"Yeah. We'll do whatever we have to to earn our keep around here. Find food, water, protect this place, you name it...we'll do it," Tyreese announced as the others in his group nodded in agreement.

"We could use you guys. We might be having to fight for this place," Tara informed the newcomers so they would know what could ultimately be at stake.

"Is that how you got hurt?" Sasha questioned.

"Yup. This dude is bad news so we'll need to do whatever we can to defeat him," Tara glanced over at Rick, becoming more worried as he began to look more frazzled.

"So what do you think Rick?" Hershel asked their leader, noticing that sweat was running down Rick's face like he was sick or scared.

"I...I..." Rick glanced at the catwalk, closed his eyes and then glanced at it again. Tara turned her head to see what he was staring at but nothing was there.

Suddenly, Rick pulled out his revolver as he yelled at someone unseen being. "No! Go away! Go away! Leave me alone!"

"Rick, quit!" Tara tried to calm Rick down but he just kept yelling at thin air. What the others didn't know was that for the last couple of weeks, Rick would have hallucinations where he thought Lori was still around. She would come and go from time to time when he was stressed. Right now, Rick was suffering from one of those episodes, thinking that Lori was standing on the catwalk in a white, flowing dress.

"Woah, friend! No one has to get hurt!" Tyreese raised his hands in the air as Rick waved his gun around, aiming at the catwalk.

"Go away! Leave me!" Rick yelled as Tyreese and his group mistakenly thought the sheriff was screaming at them. Rick was becoming more unstable by the second and Tara knew she needed to do something before someone got hurt.

"You guys, just go before he accidentally hurts y'all," Tara ordered Tyreese's group as they quickly gathered their belongings and ran out of the prison as fast as they could. They thought Rick had gone off his rocker and they didn't want to be around anymore even if it was a safe place.

Rick closed his eyes for a few seconds, rubbing his temple. He finally came back to his senses as he glanced at Hershel and Tara before walking away without saying a word, needing to be alone. Tara watched him retreat for a few seconds before Rick disappeared from view.

"Well, there went our extra manpower that we desperately needed. Son of a bitch," Tara cursed as she could feel that anger start to take over again. Hershel could sense her change in mood, trying to soothe things over.

"We'll figure things out, Tara. Not all is lost if we have faith," Hershel tried to get Tara to see that they would be alright in the end- hopefully.

"Yeah...until the Governor comes here to kill us all," Tara said as she limped away, needing some more painkillers already. Hershel simply sighed, not sure what was wrong with Tara. She definitely wasn't herself anymore. He wondered what had gone on in Woodbury since Tara and Maggie seemed so distant now. Hershel prayed that this wouldn't tear the young couple apart in the end.

Tara arrived back in Cell Block C where it was quiet since it was already night out and most members of the group were getting ready for bed. Tara was dead tired and was looking forward to hours of uninterrupted sleep. She knew her body needed that time to recuperate and heal some.

She stopped in front of the cell that she usually shared with Maggie. Tara glanced in briefly to see Maggie and Judith in the bed together, both under a blanket. She could hear some quiet sniffles and realized that Maggie was probably crying herself to sleep. Tara desperately wanted to crawl into the bed and hold Maggie close, but her pride stopped her.

Instead, Tara walked away and limped into an empty cell. She quickly swallowed a few more pain killers before she laid down on the bed, exhausted. Harley poked her head into the room, whining quietly until Tara patted the bed, indicating that the boxer was allowed on. Harley jumped onto the bed, settling down next to Tara to sleep.

Lilly stepped into the cell, stopping to check on her younger sister. "Hey, how are you holding up?"

"My balls are still intact so I'm good," Tara sarcastically said as Lilly couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"You're dumb. Are you and Maggie gonna be ok? Everyone can tell that something is off between y'all," Lilly was concerned about Tara's relationship after what she had witnessed earlier.

Tara just sighed sleepily. "We'll be alright...I hope. She knows I love her more than anything. Oh, you should check on Rick, he wasn't doing so well."

"I'll go check on Rick and make sure he's ok. Get some sleep now," Lilly gently patted Tara's shoulder before petting a sleeping Harley on the head.

"Night," Tara closed her eyes, ready for some much needed sleep.

"Goodnight," Lilly bent down, placing a quick peck on Tara's forehead before she left the jail cell in search of Rick.

Tara tossed and turned a few times, trying to find a comfortable position but it seemed like every sleeping position caused pain. She sighed in frustration until she noticed that someone had quietly stepped into her cell. Tara sat up as Michonne stepped out from the dark shadows, her katana safely in the sheath that was attached to her back.

"Soldier, I'm sorry about what happened to Maggie. She seems like a nice girl but if you're serious about getting the Governor then I want to work with you -with or without Rick's permission," Michonne immediately caught Tara's attention.

"I don't need Rick's permission to do anything. I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch and if you wanna help then I'm all for it," Tara was more than ready to leave at that moment to exact her revenge on the tyrant ruler.

Michonne reached out, petting a sleeping Harley a couple of times. "We're gonna have to wait a few days for you to heal a bit."

Tara reluctantly agreed as Michonne sat down on the foot of the bed. She started to tell Tara everything she knew about the Governor and how she had killed the reanimated corpse of his daughter, Penny, that night of the rescue. Michonne also told Tara how Andrea was under the man's spell and about how she suspected that he had wiped out other groups, including a military unit. Tara listened, her hatred for the Governor growing with each passing second.

"So we need to keep this quiet so no one knows what we're up to, clear?" Michonne and Tara had started to come up with a plan to kill the Governor before it was too late.

"Crystal," Tara agreed as she and Michonne shook hands, forming an unlikely bond together.

Michonne bid Tara goodnight before leaving her alone in the dark room. Tara closed her eyes to sleep but all she could think about was what could have happened to Maggie. Images that she didn't want to see played in her mind as she tossed and turned some more. Beside her, Harley was fast asleep, snoring softly as she stretched her long legs.

"Well, at least one of us will be getting some sleep," Tara sighed as she laid awake for a couple of more hours until she finally fell into an uncomfortable slumber.

* * *

Over the next few days, Tara kept mostly to herself as she slowly started to heal from her brutal injuries. She and Michonne secretly planned their revenge against the Governor, making sure to keep their plans on the down low from the others. Maggie and Tara barely talked to one another, only saying a few words here and there.

Tara missed Daryl like crazy. She missed how they would sit by the fire and share crazy stories with one another. Tara was still hoping that Daryl would make his way back...preferably without Merle. Tara still had a serious beat down to give the ruthless redneck if she ever ran into him again.

Maggie spent most of her time distracting herself from everything by taking care of Judith. Hershel had a brief talk with his daughter, urging her not to push Tara or the family away. So far, Maggie wasn't ready to talk about what she had been put through. She would catch Tara staring at her from time to time and Maggie wanted nothing more than to run into those safe arms but she held back, feeling ruined and violated.

Tara limped around the prison. Her knee was still giving her trouble, but she tried her hardest to hide the pain from the others. Carl was constantly by Tara's side, keeping her company since he sensed that her relationship with Maggie was on the rocks. Tara was grateful to have some company that wasn't always worrying about her war wounds.

That afternoon, Tara was in the courtyard with Carl, showing him how to clean and put together a rifle. Rick and Lilly were watching Meghan run around with a soccer ball, Harley hot on her trail. Michonne was seated on the steps, keeping to herself. Carol and Axel were keeping watch at the front of the prison, talking to one another. The rest of the group was in the prison, doing whatever tasks that needed to be done. Suddenly, the quiet afternoon was disturb by a hail of gunfire at the front of the prison. Everyone immediately ducked as bullets came flying their way.

"Stay here!" Tara instructed Carl as she grabbed the rifle and ran to the front, ignoring all the pain. She had a feeling that the Governor was behind this attack and she was ready to confront the bastard.

Tara was right as she spotted the Governor shooting at the prison, standing by a van. She found Carol on the ground using Axel's lifeless body to keep from getting hit by stray bullets. Tara bravely ran to Carol, stepping in front of her and returning fire.

"Carol, go! I'll cover you!" Tara ordered as Carol made a break for the prison. The Governor and his men fired a few more bullets in their direction as Rick and Glenn appeared on the scene. Tara and the Governor had a brief stare down from the distance.

The Governor yelled. "Hope you're ready for this war you've started!"

The Governor gave a laugh as he went to open the back of the van. He then went to pull the parking brake as he stepped on the gas pedal briefly to give the van the momentum it needed to move forward. Tara raised her rifle to shoot him in the head, perfecting her shot until Rick hit her elbow to mess her up. Tara glared at Rick, wondering what the hell his problem was.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash that caught their attention as the van crashed into the first fence, knocking it and the supporting wood poles down. From the back of the van, creatures started to tumble out as other walkers that were surrounding the fence started to make their way into the first perimeter of the prison. Tara watched as walkers invaded the safe space that the group had worked hard to preserve.

"Consider this a warning!" the Governor yelled as he jumped into a truck and took off, leaving the destruction behind.

"Shit!" Tara cursed as she started to run towards the broken fence, intent on fixing it so walkers could stop coming through to their safe zone.

"Glenn! Tell the others to stay in the prison!" Rick shouted as he sprinted after Tara. Glenn ran as fast as he could to warn the others, hurrying to come back and help with the walkers.

Rick shot at the creatures, trying to cover Tara as she tried to fix the fence. Tara pushed the crashed section of fence back into an upright position as walkers fell down all around her. Using all her strength, Tara positioned the wooden poles so that they were supporting the fence again, holding against the weight of walkers that crashed into it. The fence only held for a few seconds before it crashed down again. Tara decided it was a loss as she ran to the gate that separated the field and the courtyard.

Soon, Rick ran out of ammo as he started to stab the walkers. Tara soon added to the body count as she started to gun down walker after walker. Suddenly, they heard a loud whine coming from the far east side, outside of the perimeter. Tara watched hopelessly as a group of walkers cornered Harley against the fence. She noticed that there was a huge hole in the east side of the fence, probably courtesy of the Governor which allowed Harley to escape in the chaos.

"Rick!" Tara yelled as she pointed towards the gaping hole in the fence. Glenn had just arrived as Rick grabbed his arm so they could secure the fence again, killing stray walkers on the way. Glenn stopped by the courtyard to grab some chains to secure the broken fence. Michonne appeared as she expertly cleared the courtyard of the remaining walkers.

The whining got louder as Harley tried to get away from the group of walkers. Tara watched hopelessly before deciding to climb the fence to save her dog. There was no way she would have time to run to the gate, open and close it, and then save Harley. Time was running out as she quickly ran to a secure area of the fence, climbing as fast as she could. Tara knew Lilly would kill her later for not taking it easy, but this was a life or death situation.

Tara made it to the top, firing off a few shots, killing the walkers that were getting ready to pounce on Harley. She kept firing as she jumped from the top, landing hard on her already injured knee. Tara funneled her military training, ignoring the pain as she ran as fast as she could to Harley, gunning down countless walkers. Tara stood in front of the boxer, shooting at the roamers that wouldn't stop coming her way.

Suddenly, there was a dreaded click as Tara's rifle ran out of bullets. Tara knew they were a few yards away from the gate as she motioned for Harley to follow her.

"Come on!" Tara made a run for the gate, Harley fast on her heels. They dodged through a herd of walkers until Tara tripped on a dead corpse, tumbling down tot the ground.

Harley bravely grabbed a walker that was about to attack her owner, flinging it away and tearing its neck. Tara was assaulted by another creature that fell on her, ready to bite a chunk from her flesh.

"Tara!" She could vaguely hear growls and Glenn's voice in the background, but all Tara could focus on was the walker that was about to bite her. She desperately searched for any kind of weapon, but found none.

" _So this is how I'm gonna die...great_ ," Tara thought to herself as she closed her eyes, waiting for the impeding pain of getting torn up by the herd. She hoped Harley would be able to escape into the nearby woods.

Suddenly, the walker on her was shot in the head with an arrow. Tara pushed the dead body off her as Daryl and Merle both came into view, both killing walkers as they ran to her and Harley. Merle stabbed a roamer through the chin with his hand-blade attachment.

"Yeehaw! Come on, soldier!" Merle offered his good hand to Tara which she glanced at for a second before taking a hold of it. Merle helped Tara to her feet as Daryl tossed her a knife, which she immediately put to use, stabbing a walker in the head.

"This way!" Tara led the way as they annihilated any walker that dared to get in the way. Harley closely followed the group as Glenn opened the gate, letting them run into the safety zone before shutting it. Numerous walkers clanged against the gate, rattling the metal as they tried to get in.

The rest of the prison group appeared in the now clear courtyard as Meghan hugged Harley, so glad the dog was safe. Tara leaned against the picnic table, trying to get her knee to calm down since it was throbbing with pain.

"Well, looks like we're back," Merle announced to the stunned group as Tara glared at him.

"Like hell you are," Tara threatened as she tried to get ahold of Merle to give him a beat down like no other. Glenn held her back, trying to remind her that the others were watching.

"Daryl!" Carol ran to give Daryl a huge hug as Tara calmed down just a bit. Daryl asked about the blood on her clothes as she announced that Axel was dead, shot in the head by the Governor.

Suddenly, Tara remembered that Rick had stopped her from taking a shot at the Governor as she became angered again, marching up to him. "Why did you stop me? I had a good shot on that bastard! I could've killed him and ended this."

Merle laughed as Rick just shook his head. "No. We can't just kill him like that. His men would have been here by nightfall and then what? Maybe there's still time to talk it out."

"Men like that don't want to talk," Tara sneered while Merle just kept chucking like it was the funniest thing ever. Tara glared pointedly at the redneck as he just shrugged.

"We're good, right soldier? I mean, ya look better than the last time I seen ya. Plus, I did help ya with those creepers back there," Merle simply said as if that would erase all the bad blood between him and Tara's group.

Maggie stood silent with baby Judith in her arms. She wasn't exactly sure how she felt about Merle being at the prison. She glanced at Tara who was leaning against the table again. Maggie hoped that Tara hadn't injured herself more. She had to admit, watching the whole thing unfold had made her heart race, especially when she thought Tara was a goner. Maggie remembered Glenn and Rick racing to where Tara was but it was evident that they wouldn't make it. She silently told Tara how much she loved her and to fight. Maggie just wanted to hug Tara and hold her close after that scary moment, but the distance between them kept her from doing so.

"We will never be good, not after what happened to Maggie," Tara muttered as Merle glanced at Maggie, concern etched on his face for a split second. Tara just shook her head as she glanced at the field they had just lost to walkers because of the Governor.

"Merle'll stay in his own cell block and he'll stay outta the way," Daryl tried to plead Merle's case as Tara just glared at his brother.

"Look, I don't like it either but if you wanna fight the Governor, we need the manpower," Rick sighed in frustration as Tara didn't say anything. She decided not to argue since Rick was agreeing with her on the whole Governor thing now.

"Or we could flee. We have time to get outta here. The Governor is a ruthless fellow, it seems. That attack he just pulled tells me that worse is comin' our way," Hershel suggested as Tara shook her head in disagreement.

"We can't just leave the prison. This is our home. I've worked way too hard to make this place livable and I'm not gonna tuck my tail between my legs cuz of some psychopath on an ego trip," Tara glanced at all her friends as they thought about what she said.

Merle scoffed. "The Governor has enough firepower to kill everyone in this prison ten times over. Y'all ain't no match for him...he's gonna kill us all."

"Shut up," Tara threatened as Daryl gave his older brother a pointed look, telling him to listen.

"Listen, let's all just cool down and take time to think about our options," Glenn said as Merle just chuckled again at the whole predicament that they were stuck in.

"Let's just head back into the prison and regroup," Rick headed into the prison as the others followed.

"You better lock him up," Tara yelled at Daryl as he nodded, grabbing his brother by the arm. He figured he would lock Merle up in the common area for now.

Tara waited for a few minutes after everyone else had headed back. Michonne gave her a nod before returning to the building with Harley in tow. Tara sighed as she waited for the pain in her knee to die down some before she limped her way into the prison. All of her heroics for the day definitely hadn't helped her slow healing body. Tara slowly hobbled to her jail cell to get some rest but decided to visit someone first.

* * *

Maggie sat down on the bed, trying to process everything that had happened just a couple of hours ago. She had almost lost Tara and because of their stubbornness they couldn't even comfort one another. Maggie wondered if Tara even wanted to be with her anymore after everything that had transpired over the past few days.

"Maggie..." Tara softly whispered as Maggie glanced up at her. Nothing was spoken for a few seconds as they both stared at each other, wondering how things had ended up so messed up.

Tara sighed. "Maggie we need to talk about what happened. This whole silence thing is killing me and I just wanna talk..."

"You wanna talk? Fine, we can talk," Maggie crossed her arms against her chest. She was tired of everyone tiptoeing around her and making her feel like a victim of sorts.

"I just..." Tara started but was interrupted by Maggie.

"You just what? You wanna know what happened? You wanna know if I was raped?" Maggie snapped as Tara backed up a few steps, surprised by her girlfriend's sudden outburst.

"I just..." Tara stammered, not sure what to say as Maggie started to cry.

"The Governor made me take off almost all my clothes then he bent me over the table, unzipped his pants, and rubbed himself against me. He was interrupted before he could do what he really wanted. The bastard threatened to put a bullet in your head if I didn't do what I was told. So there. Feel better now that you know what happened? Feel better knowin' that another man hasn't totally violated me?" Maggie started to sob harder as she remembered the horrific details.

"Maggie, you know it's not like that. I swear-" Tara reached out, trying to comfort her sobbing girlfriend. She wasn't expecting to be pushed away as Maggie shoved her back.

"Don't touch me!" Maggie shouted as she started to smack and hit Tara, letting out all her frustrations.

Tara let Maggie unleash her anger for a couple of minutes, enduring the hits until she grabbed Maggie's wrists to stop her. Tara tried her best not to hurt Maggie, but the other woman was struggling against her. Just then, Beth appeared and noticed the struggle that was taking place. She had no idea what was going on, but from her point of view it looked like Tara was hurting Maggie. The teenager knew the couple was on the outs lately, but she didn't think it was that bad.

"Hey! Stop! Leave Maggie alone!" Beth stepped between the couple as she forcefully pushed Tara back a few steps.

"Woah! Beth, it's not what it looked like, I swear! You know I wouldn't do something like that," Tara tried to plead her case as the rest of the group heard the commotion and arrived on the scene, except Daryl who was out on patrol. They only saw Maggie crying on the bed and Beth glaring at Tara.

"What's goin' on?" Rick demanded as Tara and Beth tried to explain what had been taking place.

"I was just trying to talk to Maggie and things got a little outta hand," Tara attempted to explain her side of the story as Beth became very protective over her older sister.

"She was hurtin' Maggie!" Beth blurted out, believing that was indeed what she had saw just a few minutes earlier. Beth didn't want to believe that Tara could be that kind of person, but lately the Marine was different, hellbent on fighting and revenge. Plus, Beth didn't want Maggie to endure another Mark incident.

"Is that true?" Lilly angrily asked Tara as the soldier realized that everyone was looking at her in a disapproving way.

"No! I was just trying to stop Maggie from hitting me and hurting herself, I swear! Lilly, you know me. I wouldn't do that!" Tara couldn't believe that her family and friends were so quick to turn against her. Maggie remained silent so she wouldn't be any help.

"I don't think Tara would do anything like that," Michonne added as Rick signaled for her to stop talking, earning him a glare from the samurai.

Rick stepped up to Tara. "You better not be hurtin' Maggie or I'll beat the shit outta you worse than Merle did. We clear? You've been outta control lately and this ends now or I'll lock you up. We clear, Chambler?"

"I wouldn't hurt Maggie like that...not ever. And don't you dare insinuate that I would," Tara threatened as she and Rick stared each other down, almost daring one another to make a move. Glenn was ready to step in, in case a fight broke out between the feuding leaders. The poor man wasn't sure what to think anymore since their group dynamic was failing faster with each passing day.

Daryl suddenly appeared looking flustered as he ran to the group, almost out of breath, oblivious to what was currently taking place. "Andrea's here!"

"Andrea?!" Tara and Rick both said simultaneously as Daryl nodded.

"We'll finish this later," Rick warned as he made his way outside. Tara waited for the others to follow before she made her way out, keeping her distance. Daryl gave her a look as she shook her head, signaling that she would tell him what happened later.

There at the second gate was Andrea with two jawless and armless walkers, tied to rope, lamely following behind her, masking her scent from the roaming walkers. It had been a few months since the group had seen the blonde, but there she was, alive and well.

"You alone?" Rick shouted as Andrea nodded in response.

"Yeah! So please let me in so we can talk," the blonde almost pleaded as Tara opened the gate and pulled her in. Then Tara roughly pushed Andrea against the fence, searching her for any hidden weapons.

"Welcome back," Tara muttered as she stepped away, indicating that Andrea was clean.

"Thanks for the warm welcome," Andrea sarcastically said. She glanced around at the familiar faces that she hadn't seen in so long, noticing that some were missing.

"Come on," Rick led Andrea into the prison so they could all talk the current situation out.

Carl hung back with Tara, giving her a quick hug. "Just so you know, I don't think you did what my Dad was accusin' ya of doin'."

"Thanks, buddy," Tara gave the boy a small smile as they followed the others into the prison. Tara made sure to keep her distance from Maggie.

Andrea glanced around the prison, taking in her friends' current living situation. "I swear I'm on your side."

"I don't know about that. You see that field covered with walkers? We had that area secured 'til your boyfriend tore down the fence and shot us up. He killed one of our friends and almost got Tara and Harley killed," Rick explained as Andrea couldn't believe what she was hearing. Phillip couldn't be that ruthless. Could he?

"Rick, we need to come to a peaceful agreement so war doesn't break out," Andrea tried to suggest as Rick and Tara shook their heads.

"I don't think the Governor wants to negotiate," Hershel could see the discouragement in Andrea's hazel colored eyes.

"Nah, he doesn't. The bastard sent Merle to kill Michonne. Ordered Merle to beat me almost to death and almost executed me and Maggie. Nah, that man doesn't want any negotiations," Tara angrily paced around the room as Andrea took a good look at all the wounds and injuries that she had endured while at Woodbury. Andrea wasn't sure what to think or how she would help resolve this feud between the two communities. All Andrea knew was that she didn't want anyone else to get hurt.

Andrea stayed at the prison for a couple of hours, visiting with her old friends. She held Judith and gave her condolences to Rick about Lori. Andrea wondered if Tara and Maggie were still together since the two kept their distance and barely acknowledged one another. She talked with Rick and Tara, telling them that she would try to reason with Phillip about their situation. They were skeptical about the blonde's chances of getting through to the dictator. Tara was still set on killing the Governor, whether or not a treaty of some sorts was established.

Afterwards, with a heavy heart, Andrea knew it was time for her to head back to Woodbury. She gave everyone a goodbye hug, promising that this wasn't a permanent goodbye. Tara handed her a set of car keys which belonged to the small car that she had used to teach Carl how to drive in.

"Be careful," Rick handed Andrea a gun and knife. She gave him a small smile before getting into the car and starting it. Tara opened the gate, letting the car pass through before shutting it. Michonne watched as her friend left her once again, her heart aching just a bit.

Rick and Tara watched as Andrea disappeared from view...another symbol of the tumbling dynamic that surrounded them.

"What I said earlier still stands. You cross the line in any way, and I'll end you," Rick threatened as Tara just remained silent. He hoped that Tara would be able to get past whatever demons were plaguing her before she got herself killed because the family definitely needed her strength.

Rick stayed at the fence for a couple of minutes, watching the sunset in the distance before he went back into the prison to cradle Judith for awhile and spend time with Carl, Meghan, and Lilly. Tara remained in place for a few more minutes, her head hurting like no other.

Tara didn't know where everything had gone wrong in the last few days. Now, Maggie barely spoke to her and the rest of the group looked at her like she was some kind of monster. Tara was hurt since they should've known that she wouldn't hurt Maggie like that, especially Rick, Lilly, and Glenn. Tara would die before she ever hurt Maggie physically like that. Now, she felt like she was on her own, just like the days when she had been in the military.

Tara knew what she needed to do. She waited until night had completely fallen and she was sure everyone was asleep. If Michonne wanted to follow her, then she was more than welcomed to but Tara was on a mission that would probably mean certain death - killing the Governor and ending this feud once and for all.

She waited a while longer, listening to crickets chirp in the distance and the low walker moans. Finally, Tara quietly made her way back in the prison, making sure not to disturb her sleeping friends and family. She went to her jail cell, grabbing her backpack and packing it with some bullets, water, and food. Tara planned on traveling on foot since it would be easier to sneak out. She could always secure a vehicle later.

Tara threw her backpack over her shoulder as she quietly stepped out into the corridor. She decided not to wake a sleeping Michonne since the strong woman as finally starting to find her place among Rick's group. Tara walked past Maggie's cell before backtracking and slowly entering. Tara bent down to pet Harley, who was laying on the cool ground, stroking her soft fur.

"Take care of the family for me alright, girl," Tara sighed as she petted Harley some more. The boxer licked her hand before going back to sleep.

Tara stood up and felt her heart break at the sight at Maggie. She was curled up under the covers, fast asleep. Tara guessed that Judith was with Lilly or Beth tonight so Maggie could get a break. After a few seconds, Tara leaned over, placing a soft kiss on Maggie's cheek, gently pushing a strand of stray hair out of her face.

"I love you so much, Maggie. You're the only woman I ever truly loved. I promise, I'm gonna make sure that the Governor is taken out for what he did to you," Tara pulled off her dog tags, placing the chain next to Maggie on the bed.

Tara kissed Maggie lightly on the lips, causing her to smile slightly in her sleep. "I love you, baby. I'm sorry about everything."

After a few minutes, Tara forced herself to pull away from Maggie, wiping away a stray tear from her eye. Being as quiet as she could, Tara stepped out into the hallway, stopping to say her silent goodbyes to Lilly, Meghan, Judith, and Carl. Full of determination, Tara sneaked out of the prison, ready to enforce her revenge on the Governor.

* * *

So the group is going through a whole lot right now, all of it not too good. Is Tara really gonna leave to go kill the Governor on her own? Will Tara and Maggie's relationship ever be the same? Will the group dynamic ever be repaired? Will the Governor be defeated?

Thank you to everyone who reviews, reads, follows, and faves this story. I have a lot planned for it. You guys are seriously the best! Love y'all so much!Oh and sorry if this chapter wasn't so great...my head has been in the clouds lately. :)


	27. Somewhere Only We Know

I'm sorry this has taken so long. Life has kinda got in the way at times. This summer has been interesting to say the least. But y'all catch the season 7 trailer? Looks pretty good! This is a filler chapter of sorts...so enjoy!

Somewhere Only We Know - Keane

* * *

Tara quietly made her way to the gate after making sure that she wasn't being followed. This mission was something that she needed to do on her own to protect her friends and family. She needed to end the Governor once and for all to stop this dangerous impending war.

"Where are you goin'?" Tara nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a voice behind her.

"Jesus, Carl! You just can't sneak up on me like that," Tara took a few seconds to calm her beating heart, trying not to let her emotions get out of hand and turn into another PTSD episode.

"Sorry, Tara, but where are you goin'? Are you leavin' us?" Carl asked, a hurt look on his face, his father's sheriff hat on his head.

Tara sighed. "It's not like that, buddy. I'm doin' this to keep everyone safe. I might not make it back, but everything I do is to protect y'all."

"I'm comin' with you. I wanna get this guy too," Carl already had his pistol holstered to his belt, a determined look on his face.

"No. You can't go with me. You need to stay here and take care of Judith, Beth, your dad...everyone. Don't make this harder than it already is," Tara almost pleaded to the boy.

"You need help, though! You still can't even walk right and you're still pretty messed up. You need help," Carl tried to argue as Tara just waved him off. She was already wasting precious time just standing here arguing with the kid.

Tara bitterly chuckled. "I've been in way worse shape than this before, Carl. I've survived a bomb, terrorist kidnapping and two tours over in the sandbox. Nothing scares me anymore...except losing Maggie. I can admit that much."

"Let me help..." Carl was almost begging Tara to reconsider, following her as she walked to the fence.

"Carl! Enough, boy! Go back and take care of your family. My family. Just take care of them. Besides, I'm not really the most liked person around here lately. Might as well die taking out the real threat. That's an honorable soldier's death," Tara didn't mean to raise her voice but the pent up stress of the past few days had finally caught up to her. She immediately regretted her small outburst when Carl shrank back a bit.

"I just don't want you to die," Carl blurted out as Tara glanced at him in surprise. "I just don't...want you to leave. I don't want you to die. I don't want anyone else I love to die. I just want you to stay here...with us."

"I can't. I'm sorry," Tara continued on her way, getting ready to climb the fence despite her injured knee.

"Fine. I'm comin' with ya. And I ain't backin' down. I'm not a kid...I can fight. Only way I'm not goin' is if you stay," Carl crossed his arms against his chest, indicating that he meant every word that was said.

"You aren't gonna let off are you?" Tara sighed in frustration.

"No," Carl stood his ground as Tara thought about her options. "You need to stay here so we can fight together. We're in this together. All of us. Please, Tara."

Tara faced the fence, her back towards Carl as she struggled with the internal battle raging on within her. She desperately wanted to make the Governor pay for what he did to Maggie, but part of her didn't want to leave. On the other hand, Tara didn't want the Governor to bring his army to the prison. And if he did, she wanted to be around to defend her loved ones. She knew that anger and revenge was mostly fueling this mission. Plus, Tara wasn't exactly thinking straight after that fight with Maggie and Rick's confrontation. But damn, she wanted to kill that egotistical bastard more than anything right now.

"Fine. You win, kiddo. I'll go back but I'm just gonna stay outside for a little while. Just to think..." Tara couldn't believe that Carl was able to talk her out of the hellbent revenge but she didn't want the boy to follow her into danger.

"You promise not to leave?" Carl asked.

"I promise," Tara defeatedly sighed.

"Alright. I'm gonna check your cell later," Carl lightly threatened as Tara just rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere," Tara reassured the pre-teen before he gave her an unsure glance, not sure if he should leave her alone.

"You better not leave..." Carl repeated before he finally decided to walk away, satisfied that Tara wouldn't leave the prison grounds.

Tara sighed as she pulled her backpack off and tossed it onto the ground. She leaned against the fence, trying to fight off the headache and knee ache that was plaguing her. Her ribs were pretty sore also but she kept that pain from everyone, downplaying the physical and mental anguish she was dealing with.

She suddenly realized just how exhausted her worn out body was but she wasn't ready to go back into the prison and admit personal defeat to herself. Instead, Tara hopped onto the picnic table, laying down on the rough wood. She was used to sleeping in weird places because of the military. In fact, Tara had lost count on how many hard floors and grounds she had slept on over the years.

Tara stared up at the bright stars, thinking about Maggie and wondering if their relationship would ever be the same. Before she knew it, Tara's exhaustion took over as she fell asleep under the watchful eyes of the stars.

* * *

A few hours later, Tara was woken up by someone roughly shaking her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes, not prepared for the sun's assaulting light. Tara blinked her eyes as Daryl came into view, a smirk on his face.

"Rise and shine, sunshine! Although, I reckon you had a good dream last night," Daryl snickered as Tara followed his gaze to her very noticeable morning wood that made a huge tent in her jeans.

"Damnit," Tara groaned as she grabbed her backpack to hide her morning friend.

"Well, at least yer little soldier still works after everythin'," Daryl smirked as Tara glared at him.

"It's not little..." Tara defended as Daryl just shrugged, giving her a playful grin and throwing a granola bar at her.

"Eat up, soldier. You're gonna need your strength to recover. Whatcha doin' out here anyways? Need a change of scenery?" Daryl questioned. He was surprised to see Tara out on the picnic table that morning. It didn't look too comfortable but she had been fast asleep.

"I almost did something stupid. I almost went off on my own to kill the Governor. I probably would have just made things worse for us," Tara admitted with a heavy sigh.

"Damn," Daryl didn't really know what to say. They remained silent for a few moments, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Where's Merle?" Tara asked, not able to hide the contempt in her voice.

"He's locked up in a cell, away from everyone...at least for now," Daryl answered before silence filled the air again. "Are we really gonna be like this, Tara? I mean...Merle's one of us now. He was only followin' orders back at Woodbury."

Tara sat up, trying not to raise her voice. "Following orders? Fuckin' following orders? Your brother tied me down to a chair, beat the holy shit outta me and then let a walker loose on me."

"But Merle's with us now-" Daryl started to argue.

"Then the bastard hit me a few times with a bat and broke my eyebrow or whatever the fuck that bone is called," Tara continued on her small tirade as Daryl tried to calm her down.

"He's not too bad-" Daryl couldn't get any words in as Tara continued.

"But the worst thing is that Merle took Maggie to the Governor. That man...he hurt her. He hurt Maggie and I can't get over that," Tara glanced away from Daryl so he wouldn't see the tears that threatened to fall.

Daryl reached over, rubbing Tara's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"You know, I can get over a lot. I can get past the whole beating thing and everything that Merle did to me but I can't forget that he sent Maggie to that room," Tara closed her eyes, trying to forget that awful moment that replayed in her mind over and over again.

"But Merle didn't do anything to Maggie..." Daryl started to defend his brother. He knew Merle was a bad man. There was no doubt about that but Merle wasn't a rapist.

"No, Merle didn't do anything to Maggie but he did deliver her to the man that did. And I can't forgive that. You know I care about Maggie more than anything...more than myself even. If Merle fucks up, it's on you," Tara was done with this conversation. There was nothing that Daryl could say that would ever change her mind about the older Dixon brother.

"Alright then." Daryl started to walk away before he stopped, glancing back at Tara. "When Merle and me were out in the woods, he told me that he stopped the Governor from hurtin' Maggie more. He was ruthless with you but he has a heart somewhere in there. He's just like us in some ways."

Tara didn't say anything as Daryl walked away without saying another word. She thought about what he had revealed, wondering if it was true. Tara jumped off the picnic table, her back in a bit of pain from sleeping on the hard surface. She grabbed her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder as she walked back to the prison.

She barely walked into the cell block before Harley came bounding her way, jumping up to lick her cheek. Tara reached down to pet the boxer as Rick walked up to her. The leader gave her a look that she couldn't exactly read.

"Carl told me what you were plannin' last night and how he stopped you," Rick didn't waste a second as Tara just shrugged, ready for a lecture or an ass kicking.

"Yeah..." Tara simply said.

"For what it's worth, I'm glad you didn't go. We need you here, Tara. I'm sorry 'bout how things been between us lately but we need to work together to get past this whole Governor mess," Rick held out his hand to Tara, a sign of a peace offering of some sorts.

"I find all that hard to believe but I guess I'll take it," Tara shook Rick's hand but uneasiness still filled the air around them.

"I'm gonna take Carl and Michonne out for a gun run today. We're gonna need some extra gun power against the Governor. You alright here? Takin' care of things?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, I'll hold down the fort," Tara agreed. Rick patted her shoulder before he left to get prepared for the supply run.

Tara continued on her way until she reached her jail cell, tossing her backpack into the corner. Michonne walked past, backtracking when she spotted Tara sitting on the bed.

"You alright? Carl kinda blurted out what happened this morning during breakfast. You should've woken me up, soldier," Michonne stepped into the room, giving Tara a look of disapproval.

"I just...wasn't thinking I guess. I was more angry than anything after the confrontation with Rick and the Governor attacking us. I'm still angry but not suicidal angry. At least not right now," Tara explained as Michonne sat down on the bed next to her.

"We're gonna get the Governor. He's not gonna get away with what he did to you, to Maggie. We will get him," Michonne tried her best to reassure Tara.

"I know..." Tara agreed. The two sat in comfortable silence for a few seconds before Michonne stood up when Carl came around searching for her.

"My Dad's ready to head out," Carl announced as he poked his head into the jail cell. He immediately bounded over to give Tara a hug, apologizing for letting what happened last night slip out at breakfast that morning.

"It's all good, buddy," Tara held up a fist so Carl could give her a fist bump. Carl and Michonne said goodbye to Tara before joining Rick outside for their supply run. They would be gone practically all day, looking for the extra gun power that the group desperately needed.

Lilly, Meghan, Carol and Beth all came to visit Tara in her jail cell. Beth apologized for accusing the Marine of hurting Maggie, saying she realized that Tara would never do something like that. Lilly made her younger sister take some more pain pills and lay down so she could rest a bit. Meghan handed Tara a picture that she had drawn of Harley. Carol brought Judith by to visit and Tara held the baby girl for a little while. Glenn came by and threatened to kick Tara's ass if she ever thought about sneaking away again.

"You still takin' visitors?" Hershel asked as he leaned against the doorway, using the crutches to keep his balance.

"Yeah. It's weird that everyone's fussing over me," Tara had to admit that all the attention was something that she wasn't used to.

"Well, we didn't know how close we came to losin' you. No one wants you to leave and we were all idiots for not believin' you yesterday," Hershel explained as Tara just shrugged.

"I still want to kill that bastard. I'm just trying to control myself. I just keep thinking about what happened and how I couldn't stop him from hurting Maggie. I'm sorry I couldn't keep her safe," Tara glanced at the concrete floor, too ashamed to look Hershel in the eye.

"Tara, my daughters are the two most important people in the world to me. I still trust you to keep both of 'em safe. I know you would do anythin' to keep my girls safe. You were nearly beaten to death, you can't keep blamin' yourself. And you need to make peace with yourself before this anger takes hold of you and you get yourself killed," Hershel leaned over, gently placing his hand on Tara's shoulder.

Tara didn't say anything as she went over Hershel's words. They talked for a few more minutes before the older man told Tara to get some much needed rest as he left her alone. She laid down on the bed, wondering why Maggie hadn't been by to see her. Tara wanted to go look for Maggie but decided to stay away since she wasn't even sure her girlfriend wanted anything to do with her. The couple barely spoke to one another and when they did, it ended up in a fight.

Instead, Tara closed her eyes, ready to take a nap since her body was still sore from the beat down. She heard someone walk into her cell as she sighed in frustration. Tara loved her friends and family but she just wanted to rest now and be left alone.

"Ugh...I'm trying to take a nap here. I get it. Y'all love me and don't want me to die. Come back later," Tara complained, her eyes still closed, her arm covering her face.

"Tara..." She suddenly heard a voice that made her sit up straight so fast, her ribs protested in pain.

"Maggie?" Tara stared at Maggie as the couple didn't say anything for a few seconds. She noticed that Maggie was wearing her dog tags, feeling a small sense of pride.

Maggie wiped a stray tear away as Tara forced herself to stay on the bed when all she really wanted to do was comfort her girlfriend.

"Were you really just gonna leave? Without even sayin' goodbye?" Maggie sniffled as she wiped away more tears.

"Well, I did say goodbye but you were asleep. And I left you my dog tags, just in case I didn't make it back," Tara hated the broken look that Maggie was giving her. She hated that Maggie was crying and she was the reason why.

"So that was it? You just takin' off on me?" Maggie demanded as she tried to keep her tears at bay but it was useless.

Tara just shrugged her shoulders. "I wasn't thinking and in hindsight, it was a dumb idea but I was just trying to protect you."

"By gettin' yourself killed? I need you here with me," Maggie cried as she continued to sob.

"To be honest, with everything going on between us, I thought it would be easier for you if I left. We don't really talk and when we do, we fight," Tara sighed.

"So you were just gonna leave? Didn't even think about how that would effect everyone, Lilly, Meghan, me?" Maggie accused as she looked at her dejected Marine. Tara's injuries were still prominent but healing slowly. Every time Maggie saw those wounds she was reminded of that horrible day in Woodbury.

"You probably wouldn't even have noticed if I was gone. You barely talk to me. We're barley even together anymore...fuck...might as well be single. At least then, I can get my rocks off with random chicks I run into," Tara almost shouted as she jumped off the bed, stepping up to Maggie in an intimidating way. She immediately regretted her outburst as Maggie stepped back, looking hurt.

"Fine. Whatever. Here you can have these back," Maggie tore off the dog tags, throwing them at Tara before she stormed out of the cell.

"Maggie, wait!" Tara grabbed the chain that had her dog tags before running after Maggie.

Tara didn't get too far before Daryl stopped her. "We have a situation. Andrea's back."

"Andrea?" Tara was surprised that the blonde was back at the prison so soon.

"Yeah. I let her in the gate and she's waitin' to talk to ya. One of the Governor's soldiers is with her. Martinez, I think his name was," Daryl informed the group's second in command. Tara realized that her talk with Maggie would have to wait until she found out what Andrea wanted.

"Martinez. I remember that bastard. Let's go see what they want," Tara grabbed her gun from the desk in her jail cell, making sure that it was loaded.

Tara, Daryl and Glenn went outside where they found Andrea standing with a tall Hispanic man who was holding a rifle. Tara surveyed the surrounding forest, trying to make sure that this wasn't some kind of elaborate trap. She didn't see anyone else but that didn't mean that the Governor's soldiers weren't hidden around the perimeter somewhere.

With Glenn and Daryl by her side, Tara walked up to Andrea and Caesar Martinez, standing tall despite her still healing injuries.

"What's up, Andrea? I doubt this is a housewarming party or anything," Tara decided to get right down to business as Martinez eyed her suspiciously.

"I talked to Phillip about you guys, the prison, everything. I told him that y'all are good people and this whole mess was just a big mistake. He wants to have a meeting with Rick to talk about a treaty of some sorts," Andrea told her friends as Martinez let out a small grunt.

Tara ignored Martinez's noise of disapproval. "A meeting? With the Governor? How do we know this isn't some kind of trap?"

"Cuz I'm gonna be there. You know I wouldn't hurt any of y'all," Andrea watched as Tara and Martinez had a stare down, rolling her eyes at their ridiculousness.

"Yeah but that bastard wouldn't think twice," Tara argued.

"Phillip assured me that this is just a meeting to figure out ways to resolve this ongoing feud," Andrea insisted.

Glenn spoke up. "Maybe we should give it a chance. It might be the answer."

"Where's this meetin' takin' place?" Daryl questioned.

"At an abandoned feed store off Highway 6 tomorrow afternoon. The Governor would bring two men as backup and Rick does the same. Although, Phillip specifically asked that you not be there, Rambo . He said there's bad blood between y'all," Martinez informed Tara as she glared at him in response.

"That sounds like the Governor...the fuckin' pussy. He knows I'll kill him right on the spot," Tara almost growled when she thought about the ruthless dictator and what he did to Maggie.

"Tara..." Andrea started to argue.

"The Governor is a bad man, Andrea. You're on the wrong side. You need to get out while you still can," Tara gave her friend a warning as Martinez just scoffed at her.

Tara stepped up to Caesar, ready to fight. "You got something to say?"

Martinez stared Tara down for a few seconds before looking away. "Nah, I ain't got nothin' to say."

Tara backed up, trying to calm her anger down before it got the best of her and made things worse.

"Y'all both quit it, you're acting like children," Andrea chastised both Tara and Martinez. "So Tara, talk to Rick and we'll have that meeting tomorrow afternoon."

"I'll talk to Rick. I can't make any promises though. He might not wanna show up," Tara shrugged, still very unsure about this little get together.

"We can just hope for the best then," Andrea stepped forward, cautiously giving Tara a hug. "We can work this out. We're on the same side here."

"We'll see 'bout all that," Daryl remarked coldly.

Andrea headed to the car, but stopped when a thought crossed her mind. "Tara, I know what happened with you back in Woodbury, but what happened to Maggie?"

"You should talk to your boyfriend about that," Tara answered.

Andrea didn't say anything as she climbed into the passenger side of the car while Martinez jumped into the driver's seat.

"We'll see you soon," Martinez poked his head out the window.

"Whatever," Tara glared at the man as she went to open the gate so the vehicle could leave. Andrea waved goodbye to her friends, the car driving away from the prison. The walkers were attracted by the movement as they hobbled after the vehicle. Tara watched until the car disappeared from her view, wondering about the upcoming meeting.

Tara spent the next couple of hours on patrol watch with Daryl and Glenn. They were on heightened alert after the unexpected visit from Andrea, not sure if this was all some elaborate scheme to attack the prison. Harley was bounding around outside, growling at walkers that were at the fence.

The rest of the group came outside every so often to get some fresh air. Lilly wandered out to make sure Tara took some meds while Carol brought out some bottled water. Tara watched as Maggie came outside with Beth and played with Harley and Meghan for a bit. Maggie held baby Judith in her arms, rocking her gently. The couple glanced at each other every so often but made no attempts to talk to one another. Hershel wobbled around on his crutches, making small talk with the watch group.

Finally, as the sun started to set, Tara spotted the red Ford Taurus that Rick, Michonne, and Carl had used on their supply run. She quickly opened the gate, killing a walker that tried to get into their safe zone. Rick parked the vehicle, looking a little more relaxed as he greeted Lilly and Meghan with hugs. Carl popped open the trunk of the car, revealing some automatic rifles and bullets that they had acquired.

"These should definitely help," Daryl commented as he picked up a rifle, looking through the scope.

"And look! We found Judith a crib!" Carl excitedly told the group.

Tara pulled Rick away from everyone crowded around the vehicle. "We need to talk."

Tara informed Rick about Andrea's visit and the meeting that the Governor wanted to have the next afternoon. Rick listened closely as he thought about what the best next course of action would be. The leader wanted to keep everyone in the prison safe so maybe talking out a treaty with the enemy could accomplish that.

"Let's get all this stuff inside. Then we can plan for tomorrow," Rick said as Tara nodded in agreement.

About a couple of hours later, after dinner, Rick announced the upcoming meeting with the Governor to the rest of the group. He, Daryl, Tara, Glenn and Hershel had talked about the advantages and disadvantages of the meeting and who would be going. Rick and Tara studied a map, drawing lines where they demanded the prison territory be recognized. They decided that the prison would take the land east of the river while Woodbury took the west. Above all, they decided no surrendering to the Governor.

"I'm gonna meet with this Governor, draw our treaty lines, and hopefully we can avoid a war. Daryl is comin' with me for back up and Hershel will be there to be a peacekeeper cuz I might just end up killin' this fool," Rick announced to his people as they listened very closely.

The leader glanced at everyone briefly before continuing. "Tara, you and Glenn are gonna stay back and fortify the prison just in case this goes south. Your job is to keep everyone safe. Think you can handle it?"

"Yeah, I can" Tara nodded.

"Good. Let's try to enjoy the rest of the night. Try not to think about this whole Governor mess," Rick tried to calm everyone's fears down, even though he had no idea what tomorrow would bring.

Tara dragged the box that contained the crib in it, determined to build it for Judith. Daryl and Glenn offered to help as Tara pulled out her pocket knife, cutting the box open. They kept their friends entertained for the next hour as the three argued and cursed at one another as they worked together to build the crib. Even Rick couldn't help the chuckles that escaped him when Tara thought a part was missing, cursing at the now nonexistent company.

"Tara! No cursing in front of the baby!" Carol admonished the Marine, Judith sleeping peacefully in her arms.

"Sorry, ma'am," Tara reverted back to her military days where everything was "yes ma'am or yes sir".

The rest of the group couldn't help but laugh at Tara as she excitedly found the missing part, finally completing the crib. Maggie watched as the crib project came along, stopping herself from marching over to Tara and just hugging and kissing her. This was the Tara that she had missed - the silly and funny one.

Maggie felt that void in her heart grow even larger. Tara seemed so close but still so far away. She wished that they could work out the distance that threatened their relationship...if they even had one anymore. Maggie caught Tara staring at her every once in awhile, a longing stare in her brown eyes. Their eyes would meet for only a few seconds before one would turned away. Maggie hoped that this wasn't the beginning of the end for them. Tara was her love story come true after all. Maggie kept her distance from Tara for the rest of the night, not exactly sure how to fix what was broken between them.

The rest of night was spent in good company as the makeshift family tried to enjoy a peaceful night for once. The uncertainty of the next day weighing heavily on their minds.

* * *

Rick glared at the man sitting across the table from him. The Governor was wearing an eyepatch, staring at the deputy and not backing down. The two leaders had been negotiating for the last hour even though they were getting nowhere. They couldn't agree on anything, their hatred for one another very evident. The two alpha men had even kicked Andrea out of the abandoned feed store when she tried to play mediator.

"Tara told me what you did to Maggie, you sick bastard. You're lucky she isn't here...Tara would kill you without a second thought," Rick pointedly said to the man sitting on the other side of the table.

The Governor ignored Rick's subtle threat. "You know Rick, between the size of my army and the combat readiness of your group, this war will be fought down to the last man. This could potentially wipe out both of our groups."

"That's somethin' we're prepared for. We have a Marine veteran on our side...we'll take our chances. We aren't surrenderin' to you or Woodbury," Rick continued to glare at the other leader.

"Ahhhh...yes. Marine. Your so called secret weapon, huh? I must admit, she really could handle a beat down," The Governor snickered as if he just told a funny joke. Rick just continued his stare down with the enemy.

The Governor leaned back into his chair, relaxing a bit. "I really should have killed Tara when I had the chance. Now, I'm gonna be watchin' my back for the rest of my life cuz we both know that she's not the type to let what happened to her girlfriend go. Or what allegedly happened."

"You should have but you didn't, now you get to suffer," Rick could feel his anger building as he thought about what the Governor had done to Maggie.

The Governor was silent for a few minutes. "Why don't we make a deal?"

"I'm listenin'," Rick simply stated.

"I'm even gonna be nice and give you a choice. I want Tara or Michonne. Hand one of them over and this whole mess goes away," The Governor stated the terms of his new deal, taking delight in how Rick's hard stare wavered.

"What? No. No way!" Rick argued.

"Then we go to war," The Governor nonchalantly replied.

"I get why you want Tara...she's a huge threat to you. But why Michonne?" Rick wondered as the Governor sighed.

"Michonne did this," the Governor lifted up his eyepatch to show Rick his damaged eye.

"Why would you waste all this time with a personal vendetta? How can I even trust you to hold up your end of the deal?" Rick accused as the Governor just shrugged.

"You got two days. Bring Michonne or Tara to this location, same time, two days from now. How much does your family's safety mean to you? Your boy? Your little girl?" The Governor knew he hit a nerve when Rick glanced away for a few seconds, looking a bit rattled.

The Governor stood up, walking to the exit. "We're done here. You got two days, Rick."

Rick sighed defeatedly as he leaned against his chair, sweat dripping down his face. He wasn't sure what to do now. Tara was a good friend of his but Michonne was still finding her place in their prison group. He couldn't even fathom handing one of them over to the Governor for him to torture and kill. Rick also knew that if he told Tara what the Governor had proposed then the brave Marine would turn herself in to keep the ones she loved safe. Rick ran his fingers through his thick hair, not sure what to do with the impending threat of war hanging in the air.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the prison, Tara stood in Cell Block C, giving orders to the remaining members of the group to keep guard of the place. Merle just laughed as Tara glared at him, already annoyed with his presence. Daryl and Rick had decided to let Merle walk the prison free since he was essentially on their side now and they needed all the help they could get against the Governor. Tara did her best to avoid the older Dixon brother but he seemed to be everywhere like a slithering snake. She had already threatened Merle after he hit on both Lilly and Carol in a span of only a few minutes.

Merle chuckled. "Ya know what, Marine? We should just go ambush that damn feed store. Take out the fuckin' Governor, cut off his dang head."

"We can't do that. I'm not gonna risk putting Daryl, Rick and Hershel in the crossfire," Tara immediately shot down the idea, although it was very appealing to her.

"Whatever, Captain America," Merle simply said as he walked away for a few minutes.

Tara decided to ignore him as she started to clean and load her rifle so she could take up the next watch after Glenn. Merle came marching back with a duffle bag, stopping at the table where the rifles were kept. Without a word, Merle started packing some guns into the duffel bag.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tara demanded to know as she stepped up to Merle, trying to control the furious anger that was already taking over.

"I'm gonna go to that damn feed store and shoot up the place since you're too chickenshit to do it," Merle zipped up the bag, throwing it over his shoulder.

"No. You'll get one of our guys killed. Stand down, Merle. Don't make me lock you up again," Tara threatened as the others watched the small stand off taking place. Maggie hoped that Tara could control her infamous temper since a fight seemed unavoidable at that point.

"Merle..." Hershel warned as Merle stepped up to Tara, ignoring the older man.

Merle glared at Tara, hate in his eyes. "The Governor takes a feel of your woman, violates her and you pussy out like this? Fuck...thought you were a Marine, soldier. Not some pussyfoot cupcake."

"You motherfucker," Tara growled, not thinking as she landed a hard punch to Merle's jaw, knocking him back a few steps.

Merle didn't say anything as he tackled Tara, knocking them both to the hard concrete floor. He didn't waste a second as he started to punch her.

"Just like ol' times, huh, soldier?" Merle laughed quickly shutting up when Tara hit him so hard with her fist that he stumbled backwards.

Merle tried to stand up but was brought down as Tara tackled him, both landing hard on the ground. They continued to throw punches at one another as Maggie and Michonne tried to unsuccessfully break up the fight. Glenn ran over to the brawl, trying to pull Tara away from Merle.

"Stop it! Both of you, stand down!" Glenn tried to hold Tara back but the vicious fight continued on.

Suddenly, the sound of loud gunfire stopped all the commotion. Everyone turned to look at Beth who was holding a .38 Colt revolver in the air. The teenager had shot one bullet into the ceiling to stop all the bickering that had been going on around her.

"You both just stop fightin'! I don't like Merle either but we need to stick together if we're gonna get through this!" Beth pleaded as she successfully ended the brawl.

Tara quickly jumped up to her feet, glancing at the concerned faces of Lilly and Carol before she grabbed her rifle and marched outside, needing to be alone. She leaned against the fence, trying to calm down since all she felt right now was furious rage. Tara wiped the fresh blood off her face, silently cursing Merle Dixon.

"Tara? You ok?" Maggie asked as she joined Tara by the fence.

"I'm fine. You should go back inside with everyone," Tara glanced over at Maggie, watching as the calm breeze moved her hair just a bit. She refrained from reaching over to caress Maggie's arm.

"No, you're not," Maggie gently wiped blood away from a small cut on Tara's cheek. They both stared at one another, almost afraid of speaking and ruining the moment. Tara felt herself melt into Maggie's soft touch, missing the connection they used to have. She knew that she needed to make things right between them. Tara missed Maggie so much that it hurt sometimes.

"Maggie, I'm sorry about the way I've been acting lately. I know I've been a huge jerk to you and what I said the other day...you know I didn't mean it. I've just been so angry with the Governor for what he did, sometimes it got the best of me. But I'm so sorry, baby...you know I love you so much," Tara was close to tears as she poured her heart out to Maggie, hoping that she would be forgiven.

Maggie didn't say a word as she stared into Tara's honest brown eyes, seeing so much truth and meaning in their depth. She could feel the closeness that she had been craving so much. Maggie leaned over, her lips shyly placing a small kiss on Tara's.

Tara savored the taste of Maggie, wanting more. She reclaimed Maggie's lips in a deep, sensual kiss that made the couple moan, realizing how much they had missed each other. Tara felt her cock twitch in her jeans, slowly becoming rock hard with Maggie so close.

"I need you..." Maggie whispered, her hands finding their way under Tara's shirt, caressing the warm skin.

"You sure?" Tara asked as Maggie nodded in consent.

Tara didn't waste a second as she grabbed Maggie's hand, leading her back into the prison. They didn't say a word as Tara led Maggie into an empty cell block that was never used. She was pretty sure that they wouldn't be disturbed as they walked into a deserted jail cell.

Taking a couple of steps closer, Maggie slipped off her tank top, letting it fall to the floor before she reached over, helping Tara pull off her shirt. Maggie's fingers softly caressed Tara's taut muscles, lingering on the dark bruises that were still there. Maggie's hand traveled down, unbuttoning her girlfriend's jeans, pushing the denim until Tara's cock was freed from its restraint, throbbing with need. Tara's breath became heavy as Maggie softly grasped her hard erection, giving it a few gentle squeezes.

"I want you already. I need to be inside you," Tara almost pleaded as she kicked off her jeans. She wrapped her arms around Maggie's waist, pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

Maggie moaned into Tara's mouth, feeling the hard length against her as she became soaking wet with desire. Tara quickly ripped off the rest of Maggie's clothes, tossing her jeans onto the floor, their kiss never breaking as Tara gently lowered Maggie onto the bed.

"You're so gorgeous," Tara whispered, letting the tip of her cock tease Maggie's wetness.

"Don't tease me, please Tara. I need you so much..." Maggie begged, pulling Tara closer, their lips colliding into an intense kiss, their tongues tasting one another.

Maggie wrapped her legs around Tara's waist, urging her to not hold back any longer. They both wanted this moment so badly, both missing this connection that they only shared together. Tara could feel the urgency in their kisses but she wanted this to last as long as possible.

"Oh god..." Maggie moaned at the feel of Tara's hard body on top of hers.

She wanted more, needed to feel Tara invade all of her senses. Maggie ached to feel Tara inside of her. Arching her back, she kissed Tara deeply, savoring the feel of their naked bodies wrapped around each other. Tara was lost in the sensation of having Maggie beneath her, nibbling a path from her girlfriend's neck to her beautiful breasts.

Maggie arched her back as Tara gently teased her nipple. The feel of Tara's talented tongue on her skin made Maggie's desire burn like lava. Tara dipped her hand down between their bodies, touching Maggie where she ached most. Tara's fingers swirled around her, teasing and soothing, delving and stroking, making Maggie burn even more for Tara as she slid them deep inside. Tara could feel just how much Maggie wanted her, the wetness coating her fingers.

"I want you, Tara," Maggie breathed against Tara's lips.

Maggie ran her hand through Tara's hair, holding her close as Tara nibbled her way from Maggie's lips to her throat, then back down to her breasts where she took her time tasting. Tara's tongue circled Maggie's hardened nipple, teasing and stroking.

Then, slowly, carefully, Tara worked her way down her girlfriend's body. Tara's teeth scraped Maggie's skin tenderly as she slid her tongue down her hipbone. Tara spread Maggie's legs wider and slowly laved her way up her inner thigh. Maggie held her breath, writhing in anticipation of Tara's touch.

Tara held Maggie's gaze as she gently, slowly, ran her finger down her pussy, then back up. Maggie shivered in response to Tara's amazing touch. Tara separated Maggie's tender folds, taking her into her mouth, all while watching her. Maggie cried out at the fierce ecstasy that ripped through her, not caring if anyone heard them.

Tara closed her eyes and moaned in a way that reverberated through Maggie. Tara's tongue slid in and around, making Maggie's entire body jerk and quiver with every sensuous lick she delivered. Running her hand through Tara's hair, Maggie arched her back, opening her legs wider to give Tara complete access to her. Maggie clutched Tara close as she continued to pleasure her.

When Maggie's release came, it was so fierce, so overwhelming, that she threw her head back and screamed out. Still, Tara wasn't through with her. Tara moaned when Maggie came all over her tongue but her licks never stopped. Instead, they became faster, stronger as she continued to feast on Maggie's sweet taste.

It wasn't until Maggie came twice more that Tara finally slowed. And even then she waited until the very last tremor had shaken Maggie before she pulled away. Tara rose up from between Maggie's legs and prowled up her body, ready to feel her from the inside.

"Look at me, Maggie," Tara commanded.

Swallowing, Maggie opened her eyes, gazing into Tara's intense stare. Tara cupped Maggie's face in her hand, kissing her deeply as she took Maggie's hand and guided it to her swollen shaft. Arching her hips, Maggie led Tara inside her, slowly, inch by long, full inch until she filled her deeply. Maggie moaned at the sensation of Tara's power inside her. At the hungry, needful look in Tara's eyes.

Maggie whimpered as Tara slipped even deeper inside, feeling her tight muscles being stretched. Tara started to slowly thrust her hips against Maggie's, causing them both to moan in unison. Maggie slid her hands over Tara's back, feeling her muscles ripple as Tara thrust into her, strong and powerful. Maggie saw pleasure on Tara's face as she rocked herself forcefully against her hips.

"Oh, Tara," Maggie breathed.

Tara dipped her head down and took Maggie's lips in a tender kiss as she delivered fierce, hard, fast strokes to her. They tore through Maggie, spiking pure bliss through her body.

"Faster," Maggie was breathless as Tara devoured her and picked up her speed. Maggie moaned as Tara became a little bit rougher, the bed shaking from all the movement.

It was as if Tara couldn't get enough of Maggie, couldn't get enough of how she felt so tight and tender. Maggie watched, mesmerized by how Tara's muscles contracted with her movements. There was so much power and strength in the familiar arms wrapped around Maggie. Tara's strong arms held her tenderly, carefully as each forceful stroke pounded pleasure through Maggie.

"Oh Tara," Maggie moaned against Tara's lips as she felt her pleasure building again. Maggie placed a few kisses on Tara's neck before biting down on the sensitive skin, leaving behind a dark mark. Tara's scent and taste ran through Maggie, making her drunk with insatiable need.

Tara moaned, quickening her strokes as Maggie clung to her, both of them out of their minds with volcanic need. They came together in one fierce moment of pleasure as Tara buried herself deep inside Maggie, filling her up with her hot seed. Maggie lost control as she came hard all over Tara's rigid cock, gushing wetness. Tara groaned as Maggie trembled around her cock, clenching it tight. Maggie cried out in pleasure as Tara shook in her arms, the intense orgasm taking over.

Maggie held Tara close as she collapsed on top of her, totally sated and spent. Maggie cradled Tara with her body while she slowly started to come down from her own high. The couple laid in bliss for a few more minutes before Tara slowly pulled out.

"I love you, Maggie," Tara whispered, leaning down to kiss Maggie's soft lips.

"I love you, too, Tara. I'm sorry about everythin'," Maggie apologized.

"Don't worry about it anymore. Let's put all that in the past and just move forward. We're gonna be ok," Tara gently caressed Maggie's cheek, pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"I hope so..." Maggie sat up slightly as Tara started to get dressed.

Tara grabbed Maggie's clothes, handing them to her. "Come on, babe, we need to get dressed and hurry back. Rick and the others will be arriving soon."

Maggie watched as Tara threw her clothes back on before she joined her, making sure that she looked decent. Afterwards, Tara gently grabbed Maggie's hand, leading her back to Cell Block C. The young couple was happy that their relationship seemed back on track after a rocky few days. They just hoped that it wasn't too late for their prison family to survive the looming threat on the horizon.

* * *

Tara and Maggie arrived back at the cell block just as Rick walked into the prison with Daryl and Hershel following close behind. Maggie immediately ran to her father, giving him a welcome back hug and a kiss on the cheek as Beth did the same. Hershel could tell that there was something different about Maggie, immediately figuring it out when his oldest daughter stood next to Tara, looking at her with nothing but love. Hershel was relieved that the couple had finally made up.

Daryl pulled Tara aside, noticing the mark on her neck. "Seems like you made up with Maggie by the looks of that love bite. Unless you with another woman then I'd have to kick yer ass."

"Nah, that was Maggie's doing," Tara chuckled as Daryl glanced over at the woman in question.

"I'm glad y'all made up. Goddamn love story right here," Daryl teased as he ruffled up Tara's hair a bit.

Meghan bounded over to Rick, wrapping her arms around his long legs, hugging him close. Tara could tell that Rick had a torn look in his eyes as he greeted his family.

"So what happened?" Lilly asked the question that everyone was wondering. Even Harley seemed to understand the seriousness of the situation, sitting down beside Tara.

Rick glanced at everyone, holding his stare on Tara and Michonne for a few seconds. "The Governor wants us all dead, for what we did to Woodbury."

The sheriff let that sink in for a few seconds before he continued, determination in his voice. "We're goin' to war."

Tara and Merle nodded in understanding as they made eye contact with Rick, ready to face the Governor. Everyone's worried faces slowly turned into determination as they realized just what they were fighting for -their right to live peacefully. Harley even let out a small growl, almost like she was agreeing with Rick's statement.

"We're ready. We're gonna stand by you, no matter what happens," Tara stated as the others readily agreed.

"Well, I guess we're all dyin' then," Merle bitterly chuckled as Tara glared at him, shutting him up.

"We need to start getting ready for this war. I don't know when the Governor will show up, but we need to be ready," Rick announced as everyone started to follow instructions to fortify the prison.

Rick watched everyone going about the prison with a heavy heart. The Governor had given him a deal, but here he was, leading his loved ones into a war. He knew that this would be a bloody battle and there would be losses. The leader wasn't sure if he was ready to put his family in so much danger, no matter what the cost.

He waited until Tara was finally alone before walking up to her. "We need to talk. Come on."

"Alright," Tara didn't ask questions as she followed Rick outside, both silent for a few seconds, glancing at the walkers in the field.

"If you could keep your family safe, you would do anythin', right? If you could avoid this war and death, you would do whatever you could, right?" Rick finally spoke up. Tara could see that the man was struggling with something.

"It depends on what it is," Tara answered.

"The Governor gave me an offer. We could avoid this whole mess if I hand over Michonne...or you. He has a personal vendetta against Michonne and he just wants to kill you cuz he knows you won't ever stop huntin' him. So he gave me a choice. I lied to everyone earlier cuz I wanted them to be scared enough to accept this war happenin'," Rick revealed as Tara felt her anger grow. She knew the Governor was nothing but a coward who couldn't fight his own battles.

"So you thinking about doing it?" Tara questioned, watching as Rick glanced away.

"I'm not gonna hand you over, obviously, but Michonne hasn't been with us long. She's a good person but..." Rick started as Tara shook her head in disagreement.

"No, Rick. Michonne is one of us now. She's earned her place here. She's my friend and she gets along with everyone. If you're seriously considering this deal, then it's me you're gonna offer. Other than that, no deal. We go to war together," Tara stood her ground on the matter. No way was she going to give up anyone to the Governor. She wouldn't even give up Merle Dixon to the ruthless man at this point.

"So you're willin' to sacrifice your life for Michonne's. Lilly's? Meghan's? Even Maggie's? You willin' to sacrifice them for her?" Rick argued.

Tara didn't say anything as she looked out into the horizon. "Why are you even telling me all this?"

"Because I'm hopin' you can talk me outta this, Tara. I can't give you up and I don't wanna start a losing war. Giving up Michonne seems like the only way to save our families," Rick almost pleaded, tears in the corners of his eyes.

"You aren't gonna give anyone up. We will fight when the Governor comes to attack. We will win. Besides, can you really trust a man like that? He would probably kill us even if we gave into his demands," Tara tried to reason with Rick. She knew the Governor wouldn't hold up his end of the bargain. Men like that rarely did.

"But..." Rick started but Tara interrupted him.

"No, Rick. We aren't giving up Michonne. And if you do hand her over, I will personally march right into Woodbury and turn myself in. So no, it ain't happening," Tara was finished with the subject for now and so was Rick.

"Alright..." Rick simply said as they continued to gaze out at the field. Tara reached over, gently patting Rick's back a couple of times before returning to the prison.

She glanced around the cell block until she found who she needed to talk to. Hershel was sitting on his bed, his bible open in his lap as he read the words, silently praying for strength.

"Hey Hershel, you got a minute?" Tara stepped into his cell as the older man marked his place in the book and closed it.

"What's on your mind, Tara?" Hershel asked, noticing that the usually confident Marine seemed a bit nervous.

Tara gulped nervously. "Hershel, you know that I love Maggie and I will always make sure that she is protected and loved. I wanted to ask you for Maggie's hand in marriage."

"Of course, you have my blessin', Tara. I can't think of anyone better for my little girl," Hershel beamed as he motioned for Tara to give him a hug.

"I promise to always take care of Maggie," Tara promised as Hershel held her close. He was grateful that there was a small piece of happiness in this trying time.

"I know you will take care of her. She really loves you a lot, Tara. I'm happy for the both of y'all," Hershel couldn't contain his smile as a thought popped up in Tara's head.

"I need to get a ring!" Tara excitedly said.

"Go on now and get a ring. Make an honest woman outta my daughter," Hershel laughed as Tara ran out of the jail cell followed by an excited Harley.

"Yes, sir!" Tara called back as she and Harley passed a confused Rick on their way back outside. Rick decided that it was best to not ask any questions as he continued on his way.

Tara ran until she reached the fence where a group of walkers were gathered, groaning and trying to make their way into the safe zone. She pulled out her knife, searching for a walker that was wearing the perfect ring. Tara finally found a female walker that was wearing a diamond engagement ring.

"I guess it's better than nothing," Tara sighed as she tried to get the walker's attention so she could seclude it from the herd.

"Hey! Over here, sweetheart!" Tara shouted to get the walker's attention. Harley let out a few loud barks, growling at the creatures. Her plan worked as the female roamer staggered up to the fence, following Tara, away from the pack.

Tara waited until the walker reached between the gaps on the fence before she grabbed the creature's hand, cutting off a couple of its left fingers. Tara glanced at the decaying fingers on the ground, on one of them was a beautiful diamond.

"Thanks, sweetheart," Tara told the walker as it continued to groan at her.

She bent down, carefully taking the ring off the dead finger. Tara hoped that this ring would fit Maggie, otherwise, she would be back out here scoping for another one. Her heart pounding, Tara made her way back into the prison with Harley in tow. She found an unoccupied sink and set about cleaning the ring with some soap.

"Whatcha doin'?" a voice behind her asked as Tara nearly dropped the ring.

"Is that what I think it is?!" Beth quickly caught sight of the engagement ring, a huge smile on her face.

"Yes, it is," Tara simply answered, totally unprepared as Beth hugged her tight, almost making it hard to breathe.

Tara coughed a couple of times. "Yo, Bethy...sore ribs! Not so tight!"

"I'm sorry! I'm just so happy. When are you gonna do it?" Beth asked excitedly as Tara dried the ring using her shirt.

"As soon as I see her," Tara answered. She didn't want to waste another second without Maggie being her wife.

"Well, go! Hurry up! Don't keep Maggie waitin'!" Beth encouraged as she gently pushed Tara into the direction of the prison cells.

Tara searched around until she found Maggie in an empty cell, reading a Stephen King book. She leaned against the doorway, mesmerized by how beautiful Maggie looked, so lost in her story. Maggie noticed that she was being watched, glancing up to see Tara.

"Hey you," Maggie simply said as Tara stepped into the jail cell, sitting down on the bed beside her.

"You know I love you, right? And that I would do anything for you? That I would give up my life in a heartbeat if it meant that you were safe?" Tara could feel herself start to get a bit nervous as Maggie looked at her with adoring eyes.

"Yes, I know all that. Are you ok, Tara?" Maggie questioned, wondering why Tara seemed anxious all of a sudden.

Maggie was unprepared as Tara pulled a diamond ring out of her pocket. She gasped as Tara gently took her left hand, placing the ring on her fourth finger. Tara breathed a sigh of relief when the ring fit perfectly.

"I know things are crazy and it's practically the end of the world, but I couldn't go another day without you being my wife. I don't know what the future holds, but I know I can make it through anything with you by side. So Maggie Greene, will you be my wife?" Tara anxiously asked as Maggie smiled, happy tears starting to fall.

"Yes, Tara! Of course I will be your wife," Maggie answered, leaning over to give Tara a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before she pulled back, looking at the gorgeous ring again.

"I love you so much. So I guess we're officially married now, huh?" Maggie grinned. She thought the ring was a beautiful symbol of their union.

"Yeah we are. I'm sorry I couldn't give you the wedding of your dreams...ya know with the whole walking dead people thing," Tara hated that Maggie was going to miss out on a wedding, but they had to make due with what they had.

"I don't care about a weddin'. Just as long as you're with me, I'm happy," Maggie whispered, claiming Tara's lips again.

The horror book that Maggie had been reading was forgotten as the couple cuddled and kissed for the next couple of hours, enjoying each other's company and making up for the last miserable few days. Tara had never felt so content as she did in that moment with Maggie nestled securely in her arms. For the first time in long a while, Tara didn't think about the Governor or the unstoppable battle that was coming to the prison.

* * *

In the cover of darkness, Rick walked the prison corridor, making sure that everyone was asleep. He smiled as he checked on Judith who was sleeping soundly in her crib located in Lilly's room. Each night, the crib was rolled into a different cell as Maggie, Lilly, Carol and Beth took turns watching the baby during the night.

Rick continued on, passing by Tara and Maggie's room where they were both sleeping soundly. He spotted the diamond ring on Maggie's finger, happy that the young couple were finally "married". He quietly walked past a few more cells as he thought about his conversation with Daryl just a couple of hours ago.

Rick had informed Daryl about the Governor's deal, telling him that he was thinking about giving up Michonne to make sure everyone was safe. There was no way Rick would sacrifice Tara to the Governor so that was out of the question. So the best shot at avoiding war was to hand over Michonne. Daryl quickly told Rick that it wasn't a good idea.

"It just ain't us, man," Daryl's voice rang through Rick's mind as he finally reached his destination - Merle's jail cell. Merle didn't say anything as Rick told him what the Governor was offering.

"So who you gonna send there? Marine or samurai?" Merle chuckled.

"Michonne. To keep everyone safe, but I need your help. No one is to know about this, understand?" Rick threatened as Merle just shrugged his shoulders.

"Understood," Merle simply said.

Rick instructed Merle that in two days, he was to take Michonne to the feed store and hand her over to the Governor without anyone in the prison knowing. Merle just nodded his head as he agreed with the idea...it was really nothing to him if someone else died.

"Ya know, Rick, the Governor's not gonna kill Michonne. He's just gonna torture her until she practically begs for death. You sure you wanna do this?" Merle asked, knowing just how ruthless and diabolical the Governor was.

"I have to pick between Tara and Michonne or a losing battle. I made my choice," Rick said with regret in his eyes.

"You're as cold as ice, Officer Friendly. You should use wire to bind her hands together when the time comes. She won't be able to get outta that," Merle grinned as Rick dejectedly walked out of the cell, his heart heavy.

Rick hoped that his family and friends could forgive him for what he was planning on doing. He was just trying to keep them safe after all. That's all Rick ever wanted, a safe place for his family. He sighed sadly as he thought about the severity of his decision, hoping that something would change his mind before it was too late to turn back.

* * *

Chapter done! Hope you guys enjoyed! Almost done with season 3 in this story and things are coming along nicely. But seriously, that Season 7 trailer...Tara's totally lookin' badass and hot! :) That trailer totally gave me motivation to write more so y'all got lucky. So review if y'all want..see ya next time.


	28. Zombie

Again, sorry for anything I miss in Season 3. I haven't seen it in a while and workin' off memory here. Plus, doin' my own thing at times. :)

Zombie - The Cranberries

* * *

The prison group spent the next day preparing for the upcoming war. Rick and Tara went on a supply run to an abandoned police station, finding some spike strips and more rifles. Tara was also pleased to find some smoke bombs and grenades hidden in the station's gun locker, telling Rick that those weapons would come in handy against the Governor's army.

Time was quickly counting down to the Governor's deadline, but Rick was still planning on going through with the deal. Merle was still on board, just waiting for the right time to get Michonne away without the others noticing. There was only a few hours left until the sceduled meet up time as Rick kept eyeing his watch anxiously.

"You alright?" Tara asked Rick, noticing that he seemed lost in his own world at times.

"Yeah, just thinkin' about this war, the Governor, everything," Rick hid the real reason of his concern from Tara.

"We'll be alright. Just as long as we follow the battle plan, the Governor won't know what hit him," Tara tried to give some confidence to the former sheriff.

"Tara's right. We don't have to win, we just have to make their getting at us more trouble than it's worth," Michonne added as she passed the two leaders, carrying some spike strips to the gate where Glenn and Maggie were waiting. Rick watched with guilt as Michonne reached over, briefly giving Tara a friendly pat on the shoulder. He knew Tara would never forgive him when she found out what he was planning.

"See? Michonne thinks it's a great idea," Tara grinned as Rick forced a smile on his face, his heart already heavy with regret.

"Yeah..." Rick stepping away without another word. He couldn't be in Tara's presence after he was going to betray her in one of the worst ways.

Rick spotted Merle walking towards him, wishing the Army veteran would go away or disappear.

"Hey, Officer Friendly, we still on for today?" Merle asked in a low voice.

"Yeah, we are," Rick stared at the ground, still not believing that the words were leaving his mouth.

"Nice. Just find me some cable to bind Samurai's hands together and then I'll be outta yer way. 'Til then I'm gonna poke fun at Marine," Merle continued on his way to pester Tara. Usually, the two argued over which branch of the military was the best - the Army or the Marines. Sometimes, they shared some war stories, finding some kind of forced respect for one another.

Rick continued on his way into the prison where he found Hershel sitting with Harley by his side. Rick couldn't hold in his turmoil anymore as he told the older man what he was planning to do with Michonne.

"You can always put a stop to this. Michonne is one of us," Hershel tried to reason with Rick on the issue.

"It's done. Would you rather save your daughters or Michonne?" Rick pointedly asked as Hershel kept quiet.

"Well, whatever happens, I hope you can live with yourself. Tara won't forgive you, just remember that," Hershel warned.

"I know," Rick said as he walked away. He glanced at his watch, cursing as time continued to slip away.

Meanwhile, Tara watched while Glenn and Maggie laid out some spike strips at the gate entrance. She figured if they disabled the Governor's army vehicles, then the enemy would be forced on foot, therefore easier to capture or pick off. Tara was secretly hoping to get a couple of good kills in and one of them was going to be the Governor. She didn't care if she had to chase after him, Tara was determined to kill the man once and for all.

"Good job, guys. This should stop the Governor's men and disable them a bit," Tara reassured as she and Michonne joined their friends on the other side of the gate. Harley joined her group, growling fiercely at the walkers that were in the distance.

"I hope so," Maggie simply said. She noticed that a walker was quietly strolling her way as she pulled out her knife, putting the creature down effortlessly. Tara watched, proud that Maggie could hold her own against the walkers.

Michonne and Tara killed a few walkers that were slowly stomping their way to the front gate where Glenn and Maggie were working on their task. Even Harley was able to bring down a couple of walkers on her own, tearing at their necks. Merle was doing what he did best, annoying Tara as he stood at the gate, watching the others work.

"Hey, Chambler, you know what Marine stands for? My Ass Rides In Navy Equipment," Merle busted out laughing at his own joke.

"Oh yeah? Army stands for Ain't Really Marines Yet," Tara countered which made Glenn laugh.

"Whatever, jarhead," Merle shrugged as he glanced at the sun, knowing that time was ticking away.

"Yeah, whatever dogface," Tara replied with an Army insult to which Merle just chuckled.

"Listen, I could stay out here all day and spit out Marine insults but Rick wanted Michonne and me to clear out the corridors on the first floor...ya know the tombs? There's still some walkers in there," Merle announced as Tara glanced at him, not sure that was a good idea.

"You sure Rick said to do that?" Tara asked.

"Hey, take it up with the man in charge. I'm just followin' orders," Merle simply shrugged his shoulders, walking away.

"I'll be fine, Tara. Keep working to get the prison ready," Michonne spoke up as she followed Merle into the prison.

Michonne and Merle made some small talk as they walked into the dark corridors. Merle glanced around the darkened corners, making sure that they were alone in the tombs and there were no witnesses. Michonne strolled a few paces in front of him, talking to him about the Governor.

"Sorry, Samurai," Merle suddenly announced. Michonne stopped walking, a confused look on her face.

"Wha-" Michonne was silenced as she felt a hard hit to her head, knocking her unconscious.

Merle stood over her body, making sure that she was really out and not playing a trick. "Sorry...just followin' orders. Nothin' too personal, ninja."

He carefully dragged the unconscious body to the boiler room. Merle noticed all the blood stains on the concrete floor, but ignored it as he went to work binding Michonne's hands together.

"I really am sorry bout this but Officer Friendly's orders," Merle finished tying Michonne up, carefully picking her up.

He opened the door to the boiler room, making sure that the corridors were still empty. After hearing nothing but silence, Merle carefully raced to the back exit of the prison where he wouldn't be seen by the others in the front. Merle trotted out of the prison, quietly making it out of the back gate. He was able to dodge a few walkers that were in his way until he finally made it to the surrounding forest.

"Whew, well we're outta the woods for now," Merle snickered as he walked deeper into the forest, ready to hand Michonne over to the Governor on Rick's behalf in just a few short hours.

* * *

Tara returned to the prison after making sure the prison perimeter was secure with Daryl and Glenn. She was greeted by a very excited Harley who jumped around and licked her cheek.

"Alright, down girl!" Tara ordered the rambunctious boxer. The dog immediately listened to her owner, following Tara as she walked through the cell block, checking up on everyone.

The Marine noticed that Michonne and Merle still weren't back from clearing out the tombs. That worried her slightly since they should have returned by now. Tara decided to wait a little while longer before going to check the dark corridors herself to make sure that everything was alright.

Tara strolled into her jail cell where Maggie was reading her Stephen King book. She couldn't help but glance at the ring on Maggie's finger, a symbol of their marriage. They hadn't made a formal announcement but that didn't stop their friends from giving congratulations. Lilly couldn't believe that her little sister had finally settled down, never thinking the day would come. Meghan was beyond excited that Maggie was officially her aunt. Daryl, Glenn, and Carol had given Tara hugs in congrats and threatened to kick her ass if she ever hurt Maggie in any way.

"Hey, which book are you reading now?" Tara asked as she sat down on the bed next to Maggie. She had found quite a few books while out on a supply run with Glenn. The two had found a small abandoned library so Tara brought Maggie some books from her favorite authors.

" _The Stand_. It's 'bout the apocalyptic world and the whole good versus evil thing. But no walkers, people die from some flu like disease," Maggie explained as Tara laid down on the bed, closing her eyes.

"If only things were that simple," Tara joked.

Maggie chuckled as she snuggled against Tara, placing a couple of kisses on her neck. Tara felt her body tremble with excitement at the feel of Maggie's touch.

"Keep that up and we won't leave this bed," Tara chuckled as she hugged Maggie close, tickling her sides. Tara knew that her wife was super ticklish all over her body as she relentlessly kept tickling her.

"Tara! Quit!" Maggie laughed as Tara kept on.

The tickle fest continued for a few more minutes before Maggie finally managed to get Tara to stop by straddling her and holding her arms down.

"Oh! Dominating! I like it!" Tara grinned as Maggie just shook her head.

"Behave! No sex...we gotta get ready for the Governor," Maggie said as she nestled on top of Tara's warm body.

"But there's always time for cuddles, right?" Tara leaned forward, placing a passionate kiss on Maggie's lips.

"Always. You really think we'll be alright here? We'll win against the Governor?" Maggie wondered, some anxiety in her voice.

"Of course, baby. We're gonna be okay. Our families are gonna be alright. We will win. Here, you can have my good luck charm," Tara pulled off her dog tags, placing them around Maggie's neck.

"I love you," Maggie whispered, giving Tara another kiss.

"I love you, too," Tara replied, grinning that goofy smile of hers.

Their alone time was interrupted when Beth knocked on the cell door, cautiously poking her head into the room. "You guys are decent, right?"

"Yes, Bethy, we are," Maggie answered as she and Tara sat up on the bed.

"Daddy says it's time for Bible study and prayer so he sent me to fetch ya," Beth informed her older sister. Both Greene girls kept up their daily Bible reading and prayers to keep Hershel at ease.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute," Maggie jumped off the bed, letting out a little yelp when Tara playfully smacked her ass.

"Hey! Children, behave!" Beth ordered when Maggie pulled Tara's shirt, making her stand up so she could smack her on the butt.

Maggie followed Beth out of the jail cell, sending Tara a flirty little wink. "There, we're even now."

Tara just laughed before she grabbed her weapons off the desk, holstering them on her belt. She decided to head outside to see what Glenn and Daryl were up to as Harley followed close behind.

* * *

Rick frantically ran throughout the prison looking for Merle. He had changed his mind about the whole deal when he had been out looking for the cable that the older Dixon had asked for. Rick realized that he couldn't go through with it after all, but now it seemed too late.

He ran into the cell block, interrupting the Greene family's Bible study as he pulled Hershel aside, claiming the deal was off. Rick then raced outside where he ran into Daryl, almost knocking him to the ground.

"Merle! Michonne! I can't find them! He probably took her," Rick shouted as Daryl realized what was going on.

The two continued the search but it was clear...they were too late. Merle was gone and so was Michonne. By now, the rest of the group figured out that something was wrong as they gathered around Rick, all of them wondering what was going on.

"Rick, what's wrong?" Lilly asked.

Rick glanced at all the worried faces before admitting his wrongdoings. "The Governor made me an offer. He wanted me to give up Tara or Michonne and this whole mess would go away. I wasn't about to give up Tara but Michonne was another story. I was weak...afraid..."

"What did you do?" Tara stepped forward, anger in her voice.

"I came up with a plan with Merle for him to deliver Michonne to the Governor at the feed store this afternoon. I changed my mind though. I can't go through with it, but now I can't find them. They're both gone," Rick couldn't bear the shocked looks from his friends and family as they heard about the deal and the abduction.

Rick barely had time to react before Tara punched him hard on the jaw, making him stumble backwards. He resisted the urge to fight back, knowing that he deserved this ass kicking and then some.

"You bastard! That wasn't your call!" Tara yelled as she delivered another punch. Rick didn't fight back as Tara hit him again a few more times before Daryl, Glenn and Carl forcefully pulled her away.

Rick spit out some blood as he stumbled around, tears threatening to fall. "In the end, I couldn't sacrifice one of us for the greater good because we are the greater good. I am not your Governor. We choose to go. We choose to stay. But we stick together. When I said that this wasn't a democracy that night after the farm, it can't be like that. I can't make all these decisions anymore."

Tara calmed down considerably following Rick's speech, but she still wanted to punch him a few more times. Daryl continued to hold her back, trying to calm her down. She realized that Carl was watching her every move but hadn't said anything to defend his father yet.

"Hey, quit it! We're just wastin' time standin' here and arguin' when we could be out there lookin' for Merle and Michonne. So quit," Daryl gritted as Tara finally calmed down at his words.

"You good?" Glenn questioned as Tara nodded in response.

"Tara, go with Daryl and try to stop this. Y'all can stop Merle before it's too late. Maybe we can still save Michonne," Hershel ordered his daughter-in-law. He knew that Tara needed to get out of the prison for awhile to cool down. Otherwise, she would probably kill Rick on the spot if he angered her again.

Tara nodded her head. "Alright, come on, Daryl, let's head out now. No time for supplies, just grab your weapons."

"Be careful out there," Maggie kissed Tara briefly on the lips, savoring her taste.

"I always am," Tara whispered as she kissed Maggie again.

"Come on, solider. Let's get outta here," Daryl started to break out into a fast run as he raced to the gate. Tara was about to follow him before she glanced over at Rick who was still bleeding from a few cuts on his face.

"You better hope that Michonne makes it back here alive. If she doesn't, I'm gonna kick your ass and things will never be the same between us. I will never trust you again. So you better hope, Rick," Tara threatened before she followed Daryl out the entrance.

Rick just stood there with a blank stare on his face for a few seconds before he ran to one of the guard towers. He quickly climbed up the stairs to the platform, leaning against the rail, overlooking the fields and surrounding forest. Rick watched as Tara and Daryl killed a few walkers on their way to the woods. He prayed that the two would be able to stop Merle and save Michonne from brutal torture, otherwise, he would never be able to forgive himself.

* * *

Tara and Daryl ran until they came upon the main road where they quickly found an abandoned car on the side of the street. Daryl kept a watchful eye on their surroundings as Tara quickly hot-wired the car, trying to get it to start. Finally, after a few unsuccessful tries, the engine came to life.

"We gotta get to that feed store before Merle does," Daryl jumped into the driver's seat, barely giving Tara enough time to get into the passenger side before he sped off into the direction of their destination.

"How full is the tank?" Tara asked.

"Got a quarter of a tank. That should get us at least a few miles out from the store. Then we can run the rest of the way if we haven't seen Merle or Michonne. Ya know the Governor probably has the place set up for an ambush. We could be dead men walkin'," Daryl kept his concentration on the road, dodging stalled cars and wayward walkers.

"When's that ever stopped us before?" Tara grinned as Daryl laughed.

They drove in silence for a few minutes before Daryl spoke. "Ya know that this wasn't Merle's doin', right? Rick put the idea in his head."

"I know."

"Good. Jus' makin' sure. Don't need any more reasons for ya to hate him."

"Believe me, there's plenty but I'm trying to give him a chance, but only cuz you're like a brother to me. Otherwise, I would've killed him a long time ago," Tara truthfully said, searching for any sign of Merle or Michonne.

Daryl kept quiet for the rest of the ride. As he predicted, the car ran out of gas about ten miles away from the feed store. Tara and Daryl jumped out of the now stalled vehicle, both ready to tackle the long run.

"Ya sure you can handle the run? I mean yer knee was pretty messed up," Daryl asked with concern as Tara nodded.

"I'll be fine. Let's get going, we can't afford any more wasted time," Tara took a deep breath, ready to run through the pain to get to that damn feed store.

Just as the duo was about to take off in a hurried pace, they both spotted someone jogging in the distance. Tara squinted her eyes, trying to make out the mysterious figure. She was flooded with relief when she realized that it was Michonne.

Tara grabbed Daryl's arm. "Come on! It's Michonne!"

They both ran to Michonne as fast as they could, meeting her halfway on the desolate road. Tara was relieved to see that Michonne seemed unharmed as she hugged her for a few seconds.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Tara quickly looked Michonne over, making sure there were no visible injuries.

"I'm fine, really. Merle let me go a few miles from here. He had a change of heart of sorts. Said he had some business to take care," Michonne answered.

"Shit! He's gonna try to take out the Governor on his own!" Daryl broke out into a fast run,hoping that he wouldn't be too late to help his older brother.

"Go back to the prison. Rick realized what a jackass he was so you'll be welcomed back. We're gonna go get Merle, don't send anyone after us!" Tara quickly called out a few instructions before she took off after Daryl, ignoring her knee pain as she hit the pavement running.

Michonne glanced at her retreating friends for a few seconds before continuing on her way back to the prison. She hoped that Daryl and Tara would be able to reach Merle in time since he had let her go after some soul searching.

Daryl and Tara ran as fast as they could to the feed store, not stopping once. Tara felt some relief when she saw a sign that indicated that the feed store was just a mile away now. Her injured knee was on fire at that point and she briefly wished that she had grabbed some pain killers. The duo ran until finally the feed store came into view. They stopped briefly when they realized that there were a few dead bodies scattered around. It looked like a shoot out had just taken place, the blood still fresh on the ground.

"Merle!" Daryl called as he sprinted toward the store, looking for his brother.

"Daryl, wait!" Tara tried to get Daryl to slow down but he was already inside the building.

Tara pulled out her gun, about to follow Daryl into the feed store when she heard a soft whimpering sound just a few feet away. She thought the sound was coming from a few bushes so she cautiously crept over to the noise. There on the ground was a man who was gravely injured, blood pouring from a gunshot wound on his stomach. Tara carefully approached the man, gun out in front of her.

"That bastard left me to get ripped apart by walkers. The Governor...I've been loyal for over a year and he just leaves me," the man coughed up blood, gritting his teeth in pain.

"I'm sorry," Tara wasn't sure what to do. She wondered if she should put the man out of his misery. He was one of the Governor's soldiers but not one of the guys who had held her and Maggie captive.

"You need to get back to your prison. Governor's headin' back to Woodbury to gather up his army and then he's gonna attack. Y'all got about 3-4 hours tops," the man struggled to talk in-between bloodied coughs.

"Damnit. Here, let me help you. We've got a doctor and nurse back at the prison," Tara kneeled down beside the man, observing his wound. She lifted up his shirt, wincing when she saw the gaping hole in his side.

"It's too late for me. The Governor's the one that shot me anyways...I was questionin' his leadership. Just save your people from that tyrant," the man glanced at military tattoo on Tara's arm. "Marines?"

"Yeah..."

"I was a Navy man myself, name's Jefferson. You wanna know what Marine stands for?" the man gave Tara a small smirk, his breathing becoming more shallow with each passing second.

"What's it stand for?" Tara sat down, taking Jefferson's hand, determined not to let a military man die alone.

"My Ass Rides in Navy Equipment," Jefferson let out a few labored laughs.

"Good one," Tara said as she waited for the inevitable...death. After a few minutes, Tara heard Jefferson take his last breath as he died from his injuries. She had heard that morbid sound so many times in the field, but it was still something she wasn't used to.

"Farewell, soldier," Tara whispered as she pulled out her knife, carefully plunging the blade in Jefferson's head so he wouldn't reanimate.

Tara suddenly remembered Merle, Daryl and the war that would happen in just a few hours. She quickly ran to the back of the feed store after checking inside the building and finding nothing except a couple of dead bodies. There she found Daryl kneeling in front of his dead brother's walker corpse. He was crying loudly, his shoulders shaking from the sobs.

"Shit..." Tara muttered as she rubbed Daryl's shoulder in a comforting manner.

Daryl surprised her when he stood up, giving her a forceful hug as he continued to cry. Tara wasn't too sure what to do since Daryl wasn't the type of man to cry - ever. She just kept comforting Daryl until she realized that they were pressed for time and they still had to make the trek back to the prison.

"Listen, Daryl, we need to head back. The Governor is on his way to attack the prison and we need to protect our family. Merle did good here...that crazy son of a bitch took down seven or eight of the Governor's soldiers. He did good," Tara sincerely said as Daryl nodded.

"Yeah...let's get back. The Governor...that fuckin' bastard...he's mine," Daryl wiped his tears away, ready to avenge Merle.

Tara let out a bitter laugh. "If there's anything left of the bastard after I get through with him for what he did to Maggie."

"Let's get goin," Daryl glanced at Merle one last time before he took off in a fast paced run, determined to get back to the prison. Tara glimpsed at the dead body for a few seconds before following Daryl's lead. Tara Chambler was ready for this war. She had never been more ready to fight and protect the ones she loved.

* * *

"I can fight, Dad! You need all the help you can get! I can fight!" Carl whined to his father. The young boy had just been told that he would be sent into the forest to keep an eye on the ones who couldn't fight.

"It's settled, Carl. We ain't talkin' bout this no more," Rick said in a harsh tone. Carl glared at his father before stomping his foot into the ground like a stubborn kid. Glenn glanced at the fussing boy before he continued to pack up some extra supplies. Rick and Tara agreed to pack up a couple of cars and park them in forest just in case they needed a quick getaway.

"It's your fault this is even happenin'. You should have killed the Governor at the feed store when you had the chance but you're a coward," Carl sneered at his father. Rick just ignored the comment and continued to prepare for the war that would be upon them in a couple of hours.

"Carl! Get over here, now!" Tara ordered in a stern voice.

Carl begrudgingly walked over to where Tara was loading up a couple of rifles. He was more than annoyed by everyone at the prison. "What?"

"You best not be talkin' to me in that tone, boy. You know what would have happened to me if I mouthed off to my dad like you just did? He would have given me the belt like there was no tomorrow," Tara stared Carl down until the boy finally looked away, his little tough guy facade gone.

"I'm sorry..." Carl simply said.

"I know you wanna stay and fight...that's brave of you but you have a more important job to do. You need to keep Beth, Judith, Meghan and Hershel safe. You understand?" Tara asked as she handed him a small revolver as a backup weapon.

"Yes..." Carl answered, but he still looked displeased.

"I'm counting on you," Tara held her hand out for a fist bump.

Carl just shrugged, grabbing the gun from Tara before walking away. "Yeah...whatever."

Tara rolled her eyes at the teenager's disrespect. Carl was lucky that he wasn't her kid because she would've smacked him a long time ago. Instead, Tara picked up the two rifles that she had been working on, walking to the cell she shared with Maggie.

"Here ya go, babe. You ready to handle this big gun?" Tara joked as she handed the rifle to Maggie.

"I handle your big gun, don't I?" Maggie asked in a flirty tone. She found that humor helped calm her anxious nerves, especially with this war starting soon.

"Oh yeah, you definitely do," Tara smiled that famous goofy grin of hers, the one that Maggie couldn't resist.

"You think we'll really be okay?" Maggie nervously questioned as Tara nodded.

"We'll be fine. Just as long as we stick to the plan. We'll be alright," Tara reassured, kissing Maggie softly on the lips. "Plus, you've got my lucky dog tags. Those things give you like nine lives."

"Are you sure you're alright? I mean you ran a lot of miles on that messed up knee," Maggie could tell that Tara was walking with a slight limp. The others didn't notice but she sure did.

"I'll be fine, baby. I'm just a little sore, that's all. After this is all over with, I'll take a twenty hour nap," Tara promised as Maggie gave her a cute smile.

"You're lucky you're cute," Maggie laughed as she grabbed Tara's shirt, pulling her in for a kiss.

The couple's last few moments before battle was cut short when Glenn walked into the jail cell. "Rick said its time to get situated. Carl and his group already left for the forest. They should be safe."

"Alright, let's do this," Tara gently grabbed Maggie's hand, leading her to where the rest of the group was waiting in the corridor. Tara could see that Daryl was ready to face the Governor, revenge raging in his blue eyes.

"You ready?" Rick asked. There were a few bandages on his face from the fight earlier.

"More than ready," Tara said, her tone unwavering.

She glanced at all the faces that surrounded her. Lilly, Maggie and Carol all looked nervous but determined. Daryl and Rick were both serious, ready to put an end this feud. Glenn and Michonne waited for Tara's instructions since she was in charge of this operation.

Tara took a deep breath, hoping this plan wouldn't end up killing any of their own. "Alright, guys. You all know what to do..."

* * *

"Step on the damn gas!" The Governor yelled at Caesar Martinez as the military Hummer raced to the prison.

"I'm goin' as fast as this thing will go so quit bustin' my balls," Martinez griped at his leader, closing his mouth when Phillip sent him a death glare.

The Governor had already unraveled over the past few hours. The unexpected attack by Merle had pushed him over the edge and now he was out for blood. He was focused just on Rick's group right now and he wanted to wipe them all out, kill every last person at that damn prison. Before taking off for battle, the Governor had locked Andrea up in one of his secret rooms. She had tried to escape Woodbury to warn the prison about his secret attack but was stopped. He had tied her to a torture chair and left a walker in the room with her. The Governor figured that Andrea would be dead when he got back, one other problem out of his way.

"Almost there," Martinez said as the Governor chuckled.

"Time to put an end to this mess," Phillip had a mad look in his eye that even Martinez found unsettling.

The prison finally came into view as the four Army vehicles raced past the wandering walkers, some getting smashed on the gravel payment. The Governor had instructed that the first two vehicles plow down the front gates, destroying the prison's barrier from walkers. Not only would Rick's group have to deal with the attacking army but also walkers that managed to slip inside.

The Governor watched with confusion as the two vehicles in front of him ran over something hidden on the gravel path, the tires ripping to shreds and stalling at the gate.

"Stop!" The Governor yelled at Martinez who slammed on the brakes. The other military Hummer that was following behind barely missed hitting them by inches as it made a hard stop.

The Governor jumped out of the vehicle, slamming the door shut. He glanced at the prison that was quiet and looked abandoned. Briefly he wondered if Rick's group had taken off, too scared to stand their ground.

Phillip gathered his army, instructing them on what to do. "It looks abandoned but don't be fooled. Those savages are hidin' in there, ready to attack. Be alert and remember...kill everyone. Leave no one alive. They won't show you any mercy so don't show them none."

One of the Governor's men named Allen, led the army of about thirty to the prison, all fully armed but a bit timid. Martinez and Allen opened the gate, leaving it ajar so stray walkers could enter the safe zone. The troops nervously entered the prison perimeter, waiting for flying bullets to rain on them. Instead, there was nothing but silence all around courtyards.

"Come on!" the Governor ordered as they stormed into the seemingly empty prison. They slowly walked down the quiet corridors, guns raised at every noise that was heard.

The jail cells of one block looked like it had been occupied as they walked deeper into the prison. Allen glanced nervously all around him, suddenly not so sure about this attack. He wanted to retreat but knew the consequences of defying the Governor. Phillip motioned for his troops to follow him into the dark shadows of the tombs.

Only the sounds of their footsteps on the cool concrete could be heard as they explored the prison corridors that Rick's group stayed away from. They headed down the unknown hallways, nothing but darkness surrounding them, filling them all with unease and trepidation. Suddenly, the prison alarms blasted off, the sounds piercing through the corridors, blaring so loud. The white flashing sharp lights hurt their eyes that had already adjusted to the darkness.

"What the hell?" Martinez yelled as smoke grenades were thrown their way, releasing tons of smoke that made it hard to see.

Tara glanced down the corridors where Daryl and Glenn has just thrown the smoke grenades and hid into a janitor's closet. She and Michonne were slowly leading a small herd of walkers to the now almost defenseless group. The Governor's army was practically blind as they stumbled around the hallway in a sheer panic, shouts of confusion running rampant. The loud prison sirens covered up the approaching walkers' groans, masking the noise.

"Alright, let the walkers loose," Tara yelled over the commotion as she jumped into another janitor's closet, pulling Michonne in with her.

The walkers descended upon the Governor's confused army as smoke filled their nostrils and sirens blared loudly in their ears. Some screams filled the corridor as the roamers started to attack the bewildered group. Tara cracked open the closet door, witnessing as a few walkers bit down on a couple of men, tearing at their flesh. So far, Tara's plan was working, forcing the Governor's army to retreat back outside where Maggie, Carol, Lilly and Rick were waiting to ambush the enemy with rifles.

"Fuck this shit! Let's get outta here!" Allen yelled as he started to lead his group through the corridors, away from the smoke, sirens, and walkers. He just wanted to get out of that godforsaken prison and back to the safety of Woodbury. The Governor's thirst for revenge wasn't worth Allen's or anyone's life.

"No! Keep fightin'! What are y'all doin'?!" The Governor's shouts and threats fell on deaf ears as his army ran away, retreating back outside.

The Governor's troops darted out of the prison where they were met with a hail of bullets from shooters in hidden locations. Some of them fell to the ground, brought down by the gunfire. Phillip silently cursed his weak army as he followed behind them, trying to dodge the bullets.

Maggie kept firing her rifle, putting all the training that Tara had taught her to use. She was able to bring down a couple of men with shots to the head before they were able to escape. Harley was right by Maggie's side, making sure that the enemy didn't get too close to her human. The Governor's army quickly climbed into one of the military vehicles and drove off down the gravel path. Phillip and Martinez jumped into the other unoccupied vehicle, bullets hitting the Hummer as it raced away.

Tara ran to close and secure the prison gate, firing at the Governor who was also shooting at her. They exchanged gunfire until the vehicle disappeared from view. She quickly took down the few walkers that had managed to slip into the safe zone, killing the stragglers along with Harley's help. Tara ran to regroup with her people, needing to make sure that no one was hurt.

"Tara!" Maggie immediately hugged Tara when she saw her, placing a small kiss on her lips, checking to make sure that there were no new injuries.

"You okay?" Tara questioned, looking over her wife.

"I'm fine. I promise...I had the lucky dog tags, remember?" Maggie reassured as Tara gave her another quick kiss, relieved that she was alright.

"Where's Glenn and Daryl?" Tara asked, a little panicked when she couldn't see them anywhere.

"Relax. They went to go get Carl and the others," Lilly said as Tara visibly relaxed some.

A few minutes later, Glenn and Daryl appeared with the rest of their group. Meghan immediately ran to hug her mother, Rick, Tara and Maggie. Hershel was overjoyed that his oldest daughter was safe and unharmed, giving her a big hug. Harley was excited to see all her people, jumping around excitedly and giving everyone a few licks.

"The Governor's running. We need to chase him down...end this once and for all. His army is weakened," Tara announced as Rick nodded in agreement.

"Let's get ready to chase them down. Get your guns reloaded, grab extra bullets, and let's get this handled," Rick instructed as the group began to prepare for the pursuit.

"Maggie, Lilly and Carol can stay with me to guard the prison, just in case the Governor decides to come back," Glenn suggested.

Tara nodded in agreement. "Good plan. Rick, Daryl, Michonne, and I will take care of the rest of Woodbury's army. We should be able to take them out with no trouble since they lost quite a few people already."

"Let's get goin'!" Daryl and Glenn ran to remove the spike strips from the front gate.

About thirty minutes later, both of the disabled military vehicles were out of the pathway, Tara's group ready to give chase. Tara brought out the motorcycle that she and Daryl had fixed up, starting the engine, letting it rumble as she waited for Rick, Daryl, and Michonne to pile into the truck.

"Be careful out there," Maggie kissed Tara, letting her lips linger for a few extra seconds.

"I will, babe. I'll always come home to you. Promise," Tara reassured her anxious wife, trying to calm her nerves.

Carl bounded over to the adults. "I wanna fight, too! I killed one of the Governor's soldiers while we were out in the forest! I should be allowed to fight!"

"You brought down one of the Governor's soldiers, all on your own? Way to go, buddy!" Tara held her fist up for a fist bump which Carl excitedly returned.

"The soldier was a boy who was tryin' to get away. He was surrenderin' when Carl shot him dead," Hershel immediately spoke up. He had the seen the cold hearted look in Carl's eyes before he shot the boy without a second thought. Hershel was worried about the young man's recent misbehaviors, thinking that maybe Carl was acting out because of what happened to Lori.

"The guy drew on us. I had to kill him to protect Judy, Meghan and Beth," Carl insisted as Tara and Rick both glanced at one another.

"We'll talk about this when we get back. We gotta go," Rick said in a tone that meant no arguing. He climbed into the driver's seat of the truck where Michonne and Daryl were waiting. Carl just sighed as he went to open the gate for the vehicles, a bit upset that he wasn't tagging along.

"I'll be back soon, baby," Tara smiled at Maggie before she twisted the throttle, letting the motorcycle take off down the path. Rick and the others followed behind in the truck, traveling at fast speeds to catch up to the Governor's defeated army.

Carl quickly closed and locked the entrance gate behind the vehicles. Maggie watched as Tara's motorcycle became a tiny speck in the distance, her fingers delicately grasping the dog tags that were hanging around her neck.

* * *

About twenty miles down the road, Tara spotted one of the Governor's military vehicles, abandoned on the side of the road. She was confused when she realized that there were dead bodies surrounding the Hummer and a couple of walkers toppling around in the area. Tara parked her motorcycle on the side of the road, the truck coming to a stop behind her. Rick and the others joined Tara's side as she surveyed the gruesome scene in front of her.

"This was a massacre," Tara knelt down by a couple of dead bodies that had bullet wounds in their heads.

"It's definitely the Governor's army," Rick stated as he and Michonne glanced over the dead corpses.

"Wonder what the fuck happened," Daryl wondered, shooting an arrow at an approaching walker's head.

All of a sudden, there was a loud bang on the Hummer's window as Tara and Rick immediately pulled out their guns, pointing the muzzles toward the sound in the vehicle. Tara spotted a woman with long brown hair in the Hummer, with her hands up, the dried blood on the glass made it difficult to see inside. Tara cautiously opened the door as a scared young woman stepped out of the vehicle, hands still up.

"Please don't hurt me. I don't have any weapons on me," the young woman pleaded as Tara motioned for her to put her hands down. Rick quickly holstered his weapon as the rest of his small group followed his lead.

"What happened here?" Tara interrogated as the woman started to sob.

"The Governor. We were tryin' to get away and he stopped us. We refused to fight anymore since we lost a few already. That's..." the woman started to panic a bit. "That's...when he just shot everyone. He killed everyone. The Governor murdered everyone in cold blood."

"He just shot everyone?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah. I hid under Allen's dead body. That's the only reason I'm alive right now," the woman dried her tears as Rick gave her a look of sympathy.

"What's your name?" Michonne questioned.

The woman glanced at them all before answering. "Karen."

"Do you know which direction the Governor went?" Rick hoped that the ruthless leader wasn't heading back to the prison.

"He went west I think. Away from Woodbury and the prison," Karen answered as Tara and Rick let out a small breath of relief.

"So what we do now? Go back?" Daryl glanced at Tara, looking for her leadership. Even Rick seemed to be waiting for her answer.

"No. Karen, who's left at Woodbury?" Tara glanced at the dead bodies. She figured that the Governor had left his own community behind to fend for themselves without any protection.

"There's only women, children, people who couldn't fight," Karen replied.

"Alright, we're gonna go to Woodbury. We're gonna bring back anyone who wants to comes with us. Bring back supplies, guns, stuff like that. We won't just leave them all behind. Sound good?" Tara instructed as Rick, Daryl and Michonne all agreed to the plan. Tara climbed onto the motorcycle and motioned for Karen to hop on behind her.

"Hold on tight," Tara started the chopper and waited for Karen to join her.

With the truck following, Tara headed toward Woodbury. On the way, she asked Karen if there were any guards at the community fences since they couldn't just drive up if there were. They would be met with bullets since the concept of war was still in the air. Karen explained that Tyreese and Sasha Williams were on patrol, opting to stay behind to guard the town. Tara wondered if the Williams' were the same siblings that Rick had driven away a few days ago from the prison.

About a few miles from Woodbury, Tara parked her motorcycle on the side of the road as Rick followed suit with the truck. The small group jogged the rest of the way to the town, using the nearby forest to get close without the patrol noticing. Tara could see Tyreese and Sasha keeping watch, rifles in the hands.

The others hid behind a couple of abandoned vehicles as Tara cautiously made her way closer to the gate. She was immediately spotted by Tyreese who fired a couple of bullets in her direction. Lucky for Tara, his aim wasn't that great so she wasn't hit.

"Hey! Wait! Don't shoot!" Tara slowly raised her hands in the air as the Williams' siblings held their fire.

"You came to attack us too?!" Tyreese demanded as he aimed his rifle in Tara's direction.

Tara shook her head, cautiously stepping closer. "No. The Governor attacked us but we stood our ground and drove his army away. We were on the chase and we found the rest of your army...dead. The Governor shot them all and took off."

She watched the confusion and shock on both Tyreese and Sasha's faces, unable to comprehend what they had just been told.

"How can we trust you?" Sasha demanded as she raised her weapon in Tara's direction. Tara had a feeling that this sibling had better aim, her heart rate picking up a bit.

Suddenly, Karen appeared by Tara's side. "It's true, Sasha! The Governor just killed everyone in cold blood. I would have died too if I hadn't hidden from him. This group saved me."

"You alright, Karen?" Tyreese asked as he and Sasha both lowered their rifles.

"I'm fine, but everyone else..." Karen couldn't finish her sentence.

"We wanna help you. Y'all are welcomed to come back to the prison with us. You and everyone here," Rick explained as he, Daryl, and Michonne stepped out from their hiding place.

"Andrea make it there?" Sasha questioned.

"No. Was she on her way?" Michonne suddenly got a bad feeling, almost like a horrible premonition coming true.

"About a day or so ago. Andrea was on her way back to the prison. I guess she never made it. I hope the Governor didn't get ahold of her," Tyreese said as he and Sasha climbed down the school bus that they were standing on.

"Then, she's still probably in there and I know where. Hurry, open the gate!" Tara almost demanded as the Sasha quickly opened the entrance.

Tara ran into Woodbury, heading to the warehouse where she had been kept prisoner. The rest of the group followed behind her as they raced into the building, ignoring confused glances from onlookers. Tara finally found the ominous hallway with all the interrogation rooms. She quickly ignored her own torture chamber, the floors still stained with blood. Instead, Tara raced to the end of the hall where there was a door closed. Underneath the doorway was a pool of blood coming from the door. Rick tried the doorknob but it was locked.

"You guys ready?" Tara glanced at her team as they all nodded. She fired at the doorknob, breaking the lock.

Tara slowly pushed the door open as everyone raised their weapons, unsure of what would be coming at them. Instead, there was only silence and a dead walker in view.

"Andrea!" Michonne quickly knelt down next to Andrea who was sitting against the dark corner.

"I tried to stop them..." Andrea muttered as she looked up at her former group.

"You're burning up," Michonne noticed how on fire Andrea's skin was and how much she was sweating. Sighing sadly, Andrea moved her shirt out of the way to show everyone the walker bite that was on her collarbone.

Michonne immediately started to cry. Daryl glanced at the ground, sadness in his eyes. Tara and Rick both knelt down next to Andrea, each taking one of her hands. Tyreese and Sasha stayed at the doorway, watching as everyone said their goodbyes to Andrea.

"I tried to stop the Governor. I'm so sorry. I need to do this myself. I need to shoot myself before I turn. Just know I'm sorry...I just didn't want anyone to die. I just wanted to save everyone. Carl, Judith, Maggie, and the rest...are they okay?" Andrea's breathing slowly became labored as the effects of the bite began to take over.

"They're fine. But it's not them. It's us. You will always be apart of our group. Always," Tara kept a hold of Andrea's hand as she brought out her gun, handing it to the dying woman.

"You'll always be one of us," Rick assured as Andrea gave him a small smile.

Daryl stepped forward. "I feel the same way ya did bout needin' people to survive this world. We'll take care of your Woodbury people. We promise."

Andrea couldn't contain her tears any longer as she leaned forward placing a kiss on Michonne's forehead and then on Tara's. "I love you all. I need to do this now..."

Tara, Rick and Daryl sadly glanced at Andrea one last time as they went into the hallway, closing the door behind them. Michonne couldn't tear herself away from Andrea while she was still alive, needing to be with her friend in those last seconds of life.

Glancing at the concrete floor, Tara closed her eyes when a loud gunshot rang in her ears. Andrea was gone now. Michonne stepped out of the room, handing Tara her gun back. Her eyes were sad but still determined. They all stood in that hallway for a couple of minutes, still trying to comprehend that another one of their friends was dead.

Sighing sadly, Tara knew that she needed to get the group focused again. "Come on, guys. Let's talk to the townspeople, get supplies, get people, then get the fuck outta here."

Tara made her way out of the warehouse, never wanting to see that godforsaken building ever again. The rest of the group followed her, their hearts heavy after what had just happened.

They all suddenly heard a voice. "Oh my god! Tara Chambler...is that really you?"

Tara immediately recognized the voice, almost not believing her eyes for a second as a young blonde woman ran up to her. Her hair was a little longer but it was definitely Alice. Her ex-girlfriend, Alice. The last time Tara had seen Alice was months ago before the turn. Alice had been a couple of months pregnant and Tara had been one of the possible baby "daddies". That time in Tara's life had seemed so long ago, almost a distant memory.

"Alice?!" Tara was totally unprepared as her ex hugged her tight and then pulled her in for a kiss. Tara realized what was happening as she quickly but gently pushed Alice away.

"Hey! She's married..." Daryl commented as Alice seemed surprised by the news.

"Married?" Alice asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah. I'm married to Maggie now," Tara replied.

"You're still with Maggie?" Alice wondered. She was surprised that Tara was serious with Maggie since that wasn't exactly the Tara she remembered.

"Yeah. I've been with Maggie since the beginning pretty much. We've been through a lot and I know you have to. I tried to look for you when I got back to Atlanta, but you weren't there," Tara explained. Rick decided to get started on the people and supplies round up as he motioned for the others to give Tara and Alice their privacy. Daryl glanced at Alice a bit unsure before he followed Rick and the rest of the group to the crowd that had gathered on Main Street.

"I left when everything went bad. I left with my brother but he was killed by the creatures. I found another group and we kinda wandered around until we found Woodbury. The Governor welcomed us with open arms. They had supplies and a doctor so I stayed here," Alice could tell that Tara really wanted to ask the big question.

"The baby?" Tara felt her heart race as the question left her mouth.

Alice beamed. "I had a boy and I named him Adam. He's actually with Ruth right now, taking a nap at home. Adam's a few months old and he's the best thing to ever happen to me. I don't know, Tara. I don't know if he's yours but I always thought he was. He kinda looks like you."

Tara let out a long breath as she stumbled into the wall that was behind her. She watched as Rick and Daryl started to pack up supplies into a school bus in the distance. The Woodbury people were helping so she guessed they had agreed to go back to the prison.

"You wanna meet Adam?" Alice quietly asked as Tara closed her eyes. She definitely wasn't expecting this bombshell when she headed to Woodbury. Tara wondered what Maggie would think when she found out about all this.

"Sure..." Tara was a bit unsure but if this was her kid she couldn't run away from her responsibility.

"You don't have to, Tara. We can pretend that you aren't in any way connected to Adam. You can live your life and I can live mine. I know you have Maggie and y'all probably have a kid by now too," Alice offered as Tara shook her head.

"No. There's a chance that Adam's mine so I'll step up and take care of him,. Where's the kiddo at?" Tara nervously asked. She knew her father would want her to be responsible. Adam deserved that much from her at least.

Alice led Tara to her small apartment where Adam was being watched by an older woman, Ruth, who had a welcoming smile. Ruth left after a few minutes to help the rest of Woodbury get ready for their great exodus. Tara stepped into Adam's small room, walking over to the crib that was by the window.

Tara glanced into the crib and saw a little baby boy, who was at least two or three months older than Judith, sleeping soundly. He had a full head of dark brown hair and Tara could have sworn that they had the same nose. The baby opened his eyes, looking up at her with dark brown eyes.

"That's my son?" Tara asked, a little overwhelmed with emotions.

"I think so...yeah," Alice stood next to her ex, watching as Tara picked up Adam for the first time.

"I have a son," Tara grinned as she held the baby boy close, promising to always protect him and keep him safe from all harm. She already felt a love that she had never felt before, the parent-child bond already forming between her and Adam. Tara silently promised to always show Adam love, to show him everything, to be the best she could be for him.

Alice watched, the soft spot in her heart for Tara becoming bigger. She knew Tara was married but they had a real chance to be a family now. Alice wondered if Maggie was really the real deal for Tara, but she was definitely an obstacle in her way...

* * *

Tara was thankful that she had a few minutes to clear her head on the drive from Woodbury back to the prison. Her mind was still reeling with the whole Alice and Adam thing, realizing that her life would never be the same. She wondered how Maggie would take the news. That was what Tara worried the most about since Maggie was her wife after all.

Finally, the fences of the prison came into view as Carl opened the gates. He had an unhappy look on his face as Tara parked her motorcycle, watching as the bus from Woodbury drove through the entrance.

"What's this?" Carl asked.

"They're gonna join us," Tara answered as Carl said something under his breath, clearly not agreeing with the idea.

Beth and Hershel greeted the Woodbury newcomers as they stepped off the bus while Tara ran into the prison looking for Maggie. She needed to tell Maggie the news first. She found her wife in their jail cell with Harley sitting beside her on the bed. They weren't even aware that Tara was back yet until she ran into the room. Maggie immediately greeted Tara with kisses and a big hug, not wanting to let go.

Maggie glanced up at Tara and could tell that something wasn't right. "What's wrong, Tara?"

"I have a kid," Tara blurted out.

"What?!" Maggie asked, very confused.

They both sat on the bed as Tara told Maggie about everything that happened in Woodbury. She told her about Andrea's death, running into Alice, and meeting Adam. She even told Maggie about the kiss that Alice had given to her. Maggie tried to keep her temper in check after hearing about that, not liking that another woman had kissed Tara.

"She kissed you?" Maggie couldn't help the jealousy that was in her voice.

"I stopped her," Tara could see that Maggie was visibly upset. Maggie tried her best to hold in her tears.

"I've been tryin' to get pregnant and Alice just waltzes in and gives you what I can't- a baby," Maggie sighed sadly as Tara pulled her close, placing a kiss on her head.

"Maggie, we'll have a baby. It will happen. We just gotta give it time. I wanna be in Adam's life though, are you okay with that?" Tara questioned as Maggie nodded.

"Yeah, of course, Tara. I would expect you to. I just don't trust Alice," Maggie confided as Tara leaned over to give her a reassuring kiss.

"You know you're my girl...my one and only. You're my wife now, Maggie. You don't have anything to worry about," Tara smiled that goofy grin that Maggie found so enduring.

"I know. I just don't trust Alice," Maggie whined slightly which made Tara laugh.

"Come on, babe. Let's go introduce ourselves to the newcomers. Plus, I want you to meet Adam," Tara excitedly said as they went into the corridor, followed by Harley.

The next couple of hours were spent getting the newcomers settled into the upper level of the prison, making sure that they all felt welcomed. Tara, Rick, and Michonne buried Andrea's body in the prison graveyard and the rest of the group gave their respects. Afterwards, Tara was able to take a much needed shower, which helped her tense muscles.

Maggie met Adam and had to admit that he could definitely be Tara's child. She could tell that Tara was already attached to the little boy and she loved how good Tara was with him. Although, Maggie felt sad that she never had a chance to see Tara hold their own baby, wondering what their baby would have been and looked liked. Maggie immediately tried to think about something else so she focused on how Alice seemed too into Tara.

Maggie didn't like how flirty Alice was with Tara. The blonde was always touching Tara whenever she could, laughing at all her jokes, and getting really close to her. Maggie could feel her jealousy take over each time Alice batted her eyes in Tara's direction. She knew that Alice was potentially the mother of Tara's child so she had to be civil to her but that didn't mean that she had to like her. Lilly noticed what was going on between Tara, Maggie, and Alice, wondering how long they would all be civil to one another.

Tara carefully put a sleeping Adam in a crib that Alice had claimed as her own. Alice took her time saying goodnight to Tara, telling her how happy she was that they were in each other's lives again. Maggie watched from the distance, waiting for Tara.

Finally, Tara reemerged from Alice's cell after saying her goodnights. Maggie immediately grabbed her hand, leading Tara away from everyone. Tara was confused when Maggie led her past their jail cell and out of the prison. Maggie guided Tara to the guard tower, leading her up the stairs into the private room. Maggie was determined to make sure that Tara knew who she belonged to, her jealousy winning the best of her.

"Maggie, wha-" Tara barely had time to think as Maggie roughly kissed her, biting her lip really hard, making Tara moan.

"You wanna ask questions or you wanna fuck?" Maggie demanded in a husky tone, forcing Tara onto the blankets that were on the floor, straddling her hips. Tara decided not to ask any questions since jealous Maggie was pretty fucking hot.

Maggie quickly pulled off her shirt in one swift motion, smirking whenever Tara hardened even more underneath her. She deliberately rubbed against Tara's huge erection, teasing her. Tara tried to sit up so she could take one of Maggie's nipples into her mouth, but she was forced back down as Maggie messily kissed her, sucking on her lip.

"I'm in charge here, soldier," Maggie whispered in Tara's ear before roughly biting it.

"Fuck..." Tara groaned. Maggie grabbed Tara's wrists and held them firmly down at her sides.

"No touchin'...understand?" Maggie instructed as she let go of Tara's hands. Tara simply nodded, moaning as Maggie roughly grasped her hard dick through her jeans.

Maggie's lips teasingly trailed down Tara's neck before she bit down on the sensitive flesh, her teeth sinking into Tara's skin. She needed to make sure that a mark was left behind so Alice would see the next day. Maybe then the other woman would understand that Tara was Maggie's. That no one could fuck Tara like Maggie could. Tara's body responded to Maggie's possessiveness, her cock becoming even more solid as it strained uncomfortably against her jeans.

Taking her time, Maggie slowly slid down Tara's body, pushing Tara's shirt up just enough to uncover her stomach. Maggie dragged her fingernails across the hot skin, leaving behind scratches before kissing her way down, her tongue tasting Tara's skin.

Maggie took her time unbuckling Tara's belt, making every movement slow and torturous. Finally, Maggie pushed the jeans out of her way, Tara's hard cock springing free and standing tall, ready. Maggie licked her lips, blowing some warm air onto Tara which made her squirm with anticipation.

"Maggie..." Tara was ready to beg at that point. Maggie could see just how much Tara wanted her, precum already leaking from the head.

"Shhh..." Maggie placed a quick kiss on the head which left her lips moistened and Tara groaning.

Deciding that Tara had enough teasing, Maggie gripped the base of Tara's cock, squeezing it roughly before taking the head completely into her mouth. Tara gritted her teeth, trying to keep quiet as Maggie's head bobbed up and down her long length. Tara's hands gripped the blankets underneath her as she tried desperately to resist grinding against Maggie's face, needing to go in deeper.

Maggie seemed to know what Tara wanted as she relaxed her throat, sliding the cock deeper into her mouth. Tara could barely control herself as Maggie started to deep throat her, fucking her cock with her mouth like there was no tomorrow. Maggie increased her intensity, tasting Tara, listening to her moans of pleasure.

Maggie could taste the first drops of Tara's cum as it slid down her throat. She knew Tara was close, could feel just how much Tara's hot shaft was throbbing in her mouth, could feel Tara's body tense up in trepidation. Tara was seconds away from exploding when Maggie stopped what she was doing, sucking on Tara's cock one last time, her teeth gently grazing the head.

"What the hell?" Tara panted, her balls aching in desperate need of release.

"You're not allowed to come yet," Maggie swiftly took off the rest of her clothes, straddling Tara again. She leaned down, kissing and tugging roughly on Tara's bottom lip, making it swell.

Tara moaned as Maggie rubbed her wet pussy along the head of her cock, letting it slip in just a bit. A huge rush of urgency came over Maggie as she slammed herself down on Tara's dick, impaling herself with the thickness. Maggie's slick wetness made it easy for Tara to fill her up, causing them both to moan in ecstasy.

Maggie started to ride Tara like never before, bouncing up and down on her cock fast, rough, and hard. Tara started to grind and pump her hips into Maggie, driving herself even deeper inside. Maggie slammed down onto Tara, their sweaty skin slapping together, the noise and their moans filling the room. Maggie already felt her pussy becoming sore from the roughness but she craved it, needing more.

Grabbing the fabric of Tara's shirt, Maggie pulled her up, desperately claiming her lips. She frantically clawed at Tara's shirt, pulling it off so there was nothing separating their hot skin. They continued their frenzied movements as Tara held Maggie close, thrusting roughly into her. Both finally letting out all the pent up stress and tension that had built up over the last few days.

"You're mine. No one else's. All mine," Maggie demanded as she continued to crash on Tara's hard cock.

"All yours..." Tara panted, feeling her body start to tense.

"You better promise. This huge cock is all mine. All mine," Maggie bit down on Tara's collarbone as they kept pounding into one another.

"I promise..." Tara struggled to say, her orgasm so close as she desperately held it off, waiting for Maggie to come first.

Finally, Tara could feel Maggie tremble, her pussy clenching her solid cock hard. Maggie threw her head back, screaming out Tara's name as she came all over Tara's cock, her wetness gushing all over the head. Tara could feel Maggie's hot juices drip down onto her skin as she finally let out her release, hitching her hips up one last time, driving herself so deep as she came inside of Maggie, filling her with hot cum.

They both trembled in each other's arms as they came together. Maggie's fingernails frantically scratched down Tara's back as she became lost in her own pleasure, leaving behind long red scratches that oozed a little with blood. Tara groaned at the pain as she filled Maggie up, holding her close.

The couple stilled after a few seconds, both sweaty and panting as they held onto one another. Maggie collapsed in Tara's strong arms as Tara laid back against the blankets on the floor, still grasping Maggie tight. Tara gently pulled out of Maggie's sore pussy as they both recovered from the intensity of their orgasms.

"Wanna talk? Not that I minded all that but it was kinda outta character for you," Tara asked as Maggie shook her head, resting her head on Tara's chest, listening to her heart beat.

"No...just showin' you that you're all mine," Maggie lazily replied.

"Well, I definitely learned," Tara chuckled as she closed her eyes, the long day finally catching up to her as she fell asleep, her exhausted body needing rest.

Maggie listened to Tara's even breaths, realizing just how much she loved her. She didn't think that Tara would ever leave her, but now there was a chance with Alice around. Alice did potentially have Tara's son after all. What would stop Alice and Tara from wanting to be a family?

She quickly pushed those insecure thoughts away as she nestled against Tara. Maggie knew that Tara loved her and only her, and that's all that mattered in the end. Still, Maggie decided to keep an eye on Alice since she didn't trust her at all. She thought Adam was absolutely adorable but his mother was another story. She hoped that Alice would see the marks on Tara's neck and understand that Tara had everything she needed already.

Maggie was finally able to calm her worried thoughts as she glanced at her ring, a symbol of the love that only she and Tara shared together. She fell asleep, listening to Tara's calming heartbeat, hoping that this was a new beginning not only them but for the rest of their prison group.

* * *

Season 3 is done! Now onto Season 4! :D RIP Andrea. :( The Governor has disappeared but Alice has reappeared with a kiddo. Is Adam really Tara's kid? Will they ever find out for sure? So how will that effect Tara and Maggie relationship? :| We will see that and how Team Family adjusts to the new people. All seems peaceful for now...

But thanks for readin' and all the faves, follows, and reviews. I totally love all of y'all...


End file.
